Mon amour,Mon ennemi
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Cette fiction est une Eric/OC Rating : M Mon personnage principale OC, June est une audacieuse native, lors de son choix elle reste dans sa faction . Mais elle cache un secret si sa faction le découvre elle risque sa vie, mais aussi celle de ses proches et toutes personnes lier à son secret .
1. Chapter 1

**Mon amour, Mon Ennemi**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : Je précise que j'ai vu les deux films . Et pour les livres j'ai lu que le premier roman . Donc il y aura peut être des inexactitudes . Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance .**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Mon personnage principal, June raconte dans un journal intime dédiée à sa fille, l'époque où les factions existaient . Donc on sera toujours du point de vu de mon personnage .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 ***********************************************************************************

 _14 ans après l'abolition du système des factions_

On était au mois de mai, il y avait du soleil avec une légère brise . On se trouvait dans une petite ville américaine , dans un quartier paisible avec ses maisons blanches identiques et les drapeaux américains sur la façade et la fameuse barrière blanche .

June a 32 ans , elle monte en direction de la chambre de son aînée, Hope . C'est le grand jour, la jeune adolescente va avoir 16 ans . La femme surprend une conversation de sa fille au téléphone avec une amie.  
« J'ai passé un accord avec mes parents, ils sont d'accord de nous laisser la maison, samedi soir prochain, mais en contrepartie il faut que j'ai au moins 14, à mon devoir d'histoire sur les factions … Non mes parents, ni mes tantes et mes oncles, ne parlent jamais de leur adolescence dans les factions... j'ose pas leur en parler . »  
June frappa à la porte de la chambre de Hope.  
« Ma chérie je peux entrer ?  
\- Oui. » 

Hope était grande comme son père, fine , elle avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds comme sa mère. Sauf que June se teignait les cheveux de couleur cuivrée depuis l'adolescence et qu'aujourd'hui ses cheveux avaient pris naturellement cette teinte. L'adolescente arborait deux piercings à l'arcade sourcilière gauche comme son père quand il était jeune.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de toi, pour choisir ma tenue.  
Hope lui montra une robe noire avec les manches et le dos en dentelles . Puis un pantalon noir avec un débardeur noir brillant .  
\- Tu peux pas t'habiller autrement qu'en noir, tu sais la couleur ça existe.  
\- J'adore le noir .Et puis papa s'habille toujours en noir.  
\- Tu es bien la fille de ton père . J'opte pour le pantalon et le haut brillant.  
\- Merci maman .  
\- Bon je vais finir de préparer le repas. »

June était en train de couper le melon et les tomates pour l'entrée,dans la cuisine américaine.  
« Ma chérie, tu n'es pas habillée ?  
Elle se retourna et vit Eric , il avait toujours cette carrure imposante et corps musclé même si un petit ventre apparaissait ainsi que des rides dans le coin des yeux . Il n'avait plus ses piercings . Il portait un jean's noir avec un t-shirt noir moulant . Il avait 35 ans .  
\- J'ai pris du retard dans la préparation des entrées .  
Il l'enlaça et lui fit poser le couteau.  
\- Va te préparer, je termine ça .  
\- Les enfants sont prêts ?  
\- Hope était en train de se lisser les cheveux . Et Brian et Ryan sont habillés, en attendant, ils jouent aux jeux vidéo dans la chambre de Brian. »  
Brian avait 10 ans, il était le portrait craché de son père, grand, une carrure déjà imposante,les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux marrons. Ryan lui avait 8 ans, une apparence chétive, blond, les yeux bleus .

June s'apprêtait à partir mais son mari lui bloquait le passage .Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et prit possession de sa bouche. Ils furent pris dans un tourbillon, le baiser était intense,brutal, il avait ses mains chaudes sous son t-shirt, elle frissonnait, son corps était déjà brulant comme la lave d'un volcan. June s'accrochait à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait . Entre eux cela faisait 14 ans que leur passion les consumait, ils étaient impulsifs,ils avaient un fort caractère . Combien de fois ils s'étaient engueulés en balançant des choses, combien de fois l'un des deux était parti en claquant la porte ou avait menacé de divorcer. Malgré les nombreuses infidélités de l'un et de l'autre, il était l' oxygène de l'autre.

« Maman,Papa, vous pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre s'offusqua leur aînée.  
\- Tu n'es pas heureuse,que tes parents s'aiment ? Demanda son père.  
\- Si, mais voilà quoi dit gênée leur fille.  
\- Tu voulais quoi Hope ? Questionna sa mère  
\- Maman, je peux t'emprunter tes créoles s'il te plaît ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux . Je t'accompagnes ,je dois aller me préparer. »  
Eric donna une petite fessée à sa femme ,elle se retourna, lui sourit, puis elle suivit sa fille.

Une heure après, tous les invités arrivèrent pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hope . L'adolescente avait suivi les conseils de sa mère pour la tenue . Elle avait fait un chignon ou quelques mèches s'échappaient ainsi que des mèches qui encadraient son visage . Le maquillage, elle avait mis du fard à paupières verts sur ses yeux, du mascara, du crayon noir ainsi que du gloss rose sur ses lèvres. Les boucles d'oreilles de sa mère pendaient à ses oreilles

Sa mère arriva avec un peu de retard et s'excusa . Elle portait une longue robe couleur chocolat avec un beau décolleté . Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux qui lui donnait un côté sauvage. Elle avait juste comme maquillage du mascara et du crayon. En bijou,elle portait un collier en forme de serpent en argent.

D'abord parmi les invités il y a Tris et Quatre avec leur petite fille de 1 an Cassandra. Ils attendaient une autre fille pour novembre . Quatre a gardé son nom quand il était chez chez les audacieux, par contre, quand les factions ont été détruites et la clôture ouverte, comme pour repartir de zéro,il avait changé de nom de famille c'était plus Eaton mais Ackles. Quatre est associé avec Eric, ils ont ouvert une entreprise de sécurité rapprochée pour les riches. Beaucoup d'anciens audacieux travaillent dans la police, l'armée ou la sécurité privée . Tris et Quatre sont mariés. Elle a reprit son nom complet Béatrice, il y a juste ses amis qui l'appellent encore Tris . Elle travaille dans une association qui accueille et réinsère les sans-abris.

Ensuite il y a Christina et Uriah . Ils ont deux jumeaux de 13 ans, Léa et William . Christina a ouvert sa boutique de fringues tendance, elle gère une équipe de 6 vendeuses. Uriah est lui policier.

Enfin, Eve, la meilleure amie de June et son compagnon; Zeke, le frère jumeaux d'Uriah. Il ont une fille unique Véroniqua, qui a 7 ans . Eve est psychologue militaire et Zeke commandant dans l'armée de terre .

L'anniversaire se passa dans le bonne humeur ,mais aussi des débats enflammés entre Quatre et Eric. Toute façon entre les deux amis, anciens ennemis , il y a toujours un esprit de contradiction, de guerre . Personne n'intervenaient, ils savaient que ça allait se calmer. Et que la minute d' après,les deux amis rigoleraient ensembles .

Hope reçut de Tris et Quatre, une très belle parure en argent : collier,bracelet,boucles d'oreille . De Christina et Uriah une magnifique robe noire qui s'attache dans le dos,ainsi que la pochette assortie et de beaux escarpins. Quand Eric vit la tenue, il s'étouffa, il était hors de question que sa princesse chérie porte cette tenue . Tout le monde rigola du coté très protecteur d'Eric envers sa fille.  
Enfin de la part d' Eve et de Zeke, une journée en institut de beauté pour elle et une amie .

Elle reçut un autre cadeau commun de ses parents et de ses tantes et ses oncles. Une voiture, une mini-cooper rouge avec le drapeau anglais sur le toit de la voiture .Pour la jeune fille Tris,Quatre,Christina,Uriah, Eve et Zeke étaient comme des oncles et tantes

Le soir, June était couchée dans son lit en train de lire un livre. Eric sortit de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et vint dans le lit aussi.  
« June, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son mari.  
\- Rien.  
\- Alors explique-moi, pourquoi tu lis la même page qu'avant que j'aille dans la salle de bain.  
\- Toute à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation d'Hope au téléphone avec une amie. Elle disait qu'on lui avait jamais parlé de notre vie lorsque les factions existaient et qu'elle n'ose pas nous en parler.  
\- Il serait peut être temps en effet qu'on lui raconte,elle est grande maintenant répondit Eric.  
\- Tu veux vraiment lui dire que son père, tante Christina et tonton Zeke ont voulu tuer sa maman, tonton Quatre ,Tonton Uriah , Tata Tris et Tata Eve. Et que son père a voulu la tuer.  
\- Non en effet. Mais regarde même entre nous deux ou Quatre,Tris,Christina,Zeke,Uriah et Eve on n'en parle jamais.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Tu devrais peut être écrire.  
\- Ecrire ? S'étonna June.  
\- Oui écrire notre histoire. Tu es romancière.  
\- J'écris des histoires de sorcellerie pour ado.  
\- Et alors, tu es douée.  
\- Merci, mais écrire sans votre consentement à tous,cela me pose un problème de conscience.  
\- Si tu veux, tu nous feras lire à tous,quand tu auras terminé ,si cela te rassure. Toute façon c'est juste pour Hope,pas dans le but de le faire publier.  
\- C'est vrai. Au fait Tris m'a dit qu'elle voulait se faire enlever son tatouage des audacieux ,mais qu'elle garderais celui des altruistes et les 3 choucas. Tu le ferais toi enlever tes tatouages ?  
\- Non, il font partie de moi et toi ?

\- Non plus . »  
Il discutèrent encore quelques minutes et Eric s'endormit . Cette nuit là , June ne trouva pas le sommeil. Tout tourna dans sa tête, l'entente de la conversation de sa fille, sa discussion avec son mari . Elle se leva s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fiction « Divergente ». J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : Je précise que j'ai vu les deux films . Et pour les livres j'ai lu que le premier roman . Donc il y aura peut être des inexactitudes . Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance .**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Mon personnage principal, June raconte dans un journal intime dédiée à sa fille, l'époque où les factions existaient . Donc on sera toujours du point de vu de mon personnage .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **PREFACE**

 **********************************************************************************

 _Hope, Ma chérie  
Je t'écris aujourd'hui ce journal intime, pour te raconter notre  
histoire à ton père et à moi, ton histoire. Je vais te raconter notre vie_

 _lorsque les factions, la clôture existait . J'espère que ce récit t'aideras à  
répondre à tes questions . Si tu en d'autres n'hésite pas à les poser,ton  
père et moi, nous y répondrons ._

 _JE T'aime  
Ta maman,  
_ _********************************************************************************_ _  
_Avant de commencer le récit, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses. D'abord notre société était composée de 5 factions : Altruistes,Audacieux, Erudit,Fraternel et enfin Sincères.

La devise commune aux 5 factions : « La faction avant les liens du sang »

 **ALTRUISTES**

 **Informations** **  
** ***** Leur vêtements sont simples et gris. Les femmes portent les cheveux en chignons

les hommes les cheveux courts  
* Ils ne regardent jamais dans les yeux .  
* Ils n'aiment pas les contacts physiques dont le sexe. Le seul contact physique était se tenir la main.  
* Ils peuvent se regarder dans un miroir juste le 2ème jour du 3ème mois pour se couper les cheveux.  
* Chaque personne dort seul dans sa chambre  
* Ils ne boivent pas alcool  
* Leurs repas sont souvent du poulet,des petits pois et du pain brus  
* Ils considèrent le suicide comme un acte d'égoïsme  
* Ils ne célèbrent pas les anniversaires

 **Autres informations**  
* Ils sont responsables de l'aide apportées aux sans-factions  
* Leur surnoms donnés par les autres factions est Pète-Sec  
*Leur leader était Marcus Eaton

 **AUDACIEUX**

 **Informations** **  
** ***** Leur vêtements sont noirs.  
* Ils avaient souvent des tatouages et/ou piercing. Certains ce coloraient les cheveux.  
* Ils étaient chargés de garder la clôture et certains étaient tatoueurs .  
* Ils couraient et sautaient tout le temps  
 **  
Autres informations**  
\- Leur leaders étaient 5

 **ERUDITS**

 **Informations** **  
** ***** Leur vêtements sont bleus.  
* Ils travaillaient dans des métiers intellectuels : professeurs,chercheurs,informaticien .

 **Autres informations**  
\- Leur leader était Jeanne Mathews  
 **  
FRATERNELS** ****

 **Informations** **  
** ***** Leur vêtements sont de couleurs jaune et rouge.  
* Ils travaillaient en tant qu'agriculteurs  
* C'étaient les seuls qui pouvaient aller l'autre coté de la clôture

pour cultiver  
* Ils pardonnent facilement  
* En cas de décision importante ils se concertent et donnent leurs avis

 **Autres informations**  
\- Ils n'ont pas de leader mais une porte parole : Johanna Reyes

 **SINCERES**

 **Informations** **  
** ***** Leur vêtements sont de couleurs noir et blanc  
* Ils travaillent en tant que juge  
* Ils disent toujours la vérité  
* Chaque sincère apprend le langage corporel pour savoir si la personne ment

ou dit la vérité

 **Autres informations**  
\- Leur leader est Jack Kang

 **AUTRES INFORMATIONS**

 **Les sans-factions  
** Ce sont des personnes qui vivaient dans le quartier des altruistes.  
Ils ont soit quitter leur faction ou ils ont été éliminés lors

de leur entrée dans leur nouvelle faction.

 **Les divergents**

Lors du test aptitudes pour définir la faction

le test ne montrait aucune aptitude pour une faction parmi  
les autres. Les factions les considéraient

dangereux pour le système ,ils devaient être éliminé

 **Natifs  
** Personne qui lors de la réunion du choix décide

de rester dans sa faction .

 **Transfert  
** Personne qui lors de la réunion du choix

décide de quitter sa faction origine pour

une autre faction

Voilà ma chérie, tu connais les principales caractéristiques de chaque faction

et les termes employés.

Je vais commencer à te raconter le récit. **  
**

 ****

 __

 _  
_ **  
** ****

 __

 _  
_ **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : Je précise que j'ai vu les deux films . Et pour les livres j'ai lu que le premier roman . Donc il y aura peut être des inexactitudes . Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance .**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Mon personnage principal, June raconte dans un journal intime dédiée à sa fille, l'époque où les factions existaient . Donc on sera toujours du point de vu de mon personnage .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE TEST D'APTITUDE ET LE CHOIX**

Il était tard , une voiture noire, style 4X4 me déposa devant chez ma mère . Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année ,chauve conduisait . **  
**« June, je... dit l'homme.  
\- Dès que tout ça sera terminé, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie à jamais dis-je d'un ton froid.  
Je descendis de la voiture sans un regard pour lui et je rentrais chez ma mère.

La maison était silencieuse,vu l'heure ma mère était au lit. En allant pour me servir un verre d'eau, je vis que sur la table il y avait un hamburger au poulet, mon préféré, de la salade dans une autre assiette et une tarte pomme-cannelle . A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte qu'en effet j'avais faim. J'enlevais ma veste en cuir,la déposa sur le dos de la chaise. Je mis à chauffer hamburger. Quand il fut prêt, je m'installai pour manger tranquillement mon diner . A la fin je mis la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Avant de me rendre dans ma chambre,j'allais dans une autre où dormait un bébé . Je l'observais quelques minutes et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je sortis de la chambre puis me dirigea vers la mienne. Je balançais négligemment ma veste sur le bureau. Je me déshabillais en laissant mes fringues par terre . Je mis le short noir et le t-shirt noir avec une louve dessiné dessus,cette tenue était mon pyjama. J'allais vite fait me démaquiller,me brosser les dents puis je mis au lit. Je m'endormis immédiatement .

Demain, ce sera le grand jour, j'allais passer le test d'aptitude qui me dirait si j'étais bien une audacieuse ou si j'avais les qualités pour être dans l'une des 4 autres factions : Altruistes,Érudits,Fraternels ou Sincères.

J'entendis le bébé pleurer, au petit matin, je me levais et allai dans sa chambre. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je la posais sur ton tapis pour qu'elle joue ,le temps que je prépare son biberon. Mais dès que je la posais,elle se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Elle allait réveiller ma mère. Je réussis tant bien que mal à préparer son repas avec elle dans mes bras. Je m'assis dans le salon et lui donna à manger.

Mes larmes reprirent en la regardant . Je savais qu'on allait être séparé un an pendant mon initiation. Si le test d'aptitude confirmait que j'étais bien une audacieuse . On avait interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec nos familles. Comme toujours la faction avant les liens du sang. Si le test annonçait une autre faction, je serai autorisée à me rendre dans mon ancienne faction soit en cas de mission dans mon ancienne faction , soit autrement qu'une fois dans l'année, je pourrais la voir ainsi que ma mère. « La faction avant les liens du sang » ,cette devise contrôlais notre vie.

J'entendis ma mère, préparer le petit déjeuner . J'allais m'asseoir avec la petite dans mes bras. On déjeunait dans un silence réconfortant . On entendait juste le son « des bavardages » du bébé. Elle me regardait déjeuner et me souriait . Ma mère débarrassa quand on eut terminé.  
« June, laisse-là moi, je vais m'en occuper, pendant que tu prépares. Il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard pour le test d'aptitude.  
\- Oui maman »

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et me laver les dents, je me dirigeais vers mon dressing . Je mis quelques minutes pour choisir mes vêtements, j'optais pour un pantalon déchiré à certains endroits et un t-shirt noir simple . Ensuite j'allais me coiffer, je décidais de me faire une queue haute . Je me maquillais légèrement juste du fond de teint ,du mascara et du crayon . Ensuite j'enfilais mes boots et j'attrapais ma veste en cuir .

J'embrassais une dernière fois, le bébé sur le front.  
« A toute à l'heure June.  
\- A toute à l'heure maman . »  
Je pris le train en direction du lycée, là où on va passer le test d'aptitude . C'est le seul endroit où toutes les factions sont mélangées. Sinon chacun a son quartier . Je me mis dans un wagon pratiquement vide, j'observais les autres audacieux rires, se chamailler . J'entendis le signal pour nous annoncer qu'on arrivait près de la ville et qu'il était temps de sauter du train en marche. Je vis certains qui avaient failli trébucher . Moi comme d'habitude, je retombais sur mes pieds,tel un félin.

Le test d'aptitude commence après le déjeuner, on nous appelle par groupe de dix . Ce sont principalement les audacieux qui font passer le test, mais il y avait aussi un érudit et une altruiste. On ne pouvait pas passer notre test avec un membre de notre faction . Donc j'allais passer soit avec l'érudit ou l'altruiste . J'espérais fortement passer avec l'altruiste, je détestais les érudits avec leur air hautain.

On appelle notre groupe, on attend dans un couloir, assis qu'on nous appelle . Il y a 10 salles où se déroule le test. Elles ont des vitres opaques pour qu'on ne puisse pas observer de l'extérieur . Les portes s'ouvrent en même temps et sortent des jeunes de 16 ans de chaque faction. On passe le test d'aptitude et on choisit notre faction pour la vie lorsqu'on a 16 ans.

Une altruiste nous appelle et nous précise notre salle . On se lève et on se met devant la porte. On attend qu'elle nous dise d'entrer .  
« Entrez dans votre salle dit l'altruiste. »

J'ouvre la porte . La salle est recouverte de miroirs ,au centre trône un fauteuil comme chez les dentistes . C'est une altruiste qui m'accueille .Elle a les cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, aucune trace de maquillage, elle porte une longue robe ample informe jusqu'au pied grise qui cache ses formes. A ce moment-là, les miroirs,me renvoient l'image d'une personne superficielle. Mon maquillage malgré qu'il soit simple, dévoile ma beauté. Le fond de teint donne un bel éclat à mon visage et cache ma nuit agitée. Le mascara et le crayon agrandit mon regard et me donne un regard félin,il fait ressortir mes yeux verts. Mes cheveux détachés et ondulés tombant négligemment sur ma poitrine,me donne un air sexy. Mes vêtements mettent en valeur ma poitrine généreuse, mes courbes, mon beau fessier.  
« Assois-toi sur ce siège s'il te plaît dit-elle dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.  
Je m'assois. Elle met les électrodes sur mon front, mes tempes,puis sur ses propres tempes. Je suis relié à une machine.  
Tout d'un coup, je me sens très nerveuse.  
-Détends-toi, tous vas bien se passer.  
Elle me tendit une fiole avec un liquide transparent,vu l'odeur ce n'est pas de l'eau.

\- Bois. Aie confiance. »  
Je bois. Je m'endors .

Mes yeux s'ouvrent , je ne suis plus accrochée à la machine, mais je me retrouve à la cafétéria .  
Il n'y a personne . Sur la table il y a un bout de fromage et un couteau.  
« Choisis me dit une voix . »  
Je regarde autour de moi mais personne. La voix répète sans cesse sa demande que je choisis. Après un moment, je finis par choisir le couteau,comme toute audacieuse qui se respecte .

Ensuite je me retrouve dans une pièce sombre, j'entends un grognement, je vois un doberman apparaître . Je suis tétanisée , j'ai peur des chiens. Je le vois courir vers moi, je suis clouée au sol par ma peur . Je me souviens que je suis une audacieuse et quand il saute sur moi, je lui plante le couteau. Je trébuche au sol. Il a disparu.

Puis je suis sous un arrêt de bus , un homme me montre une photo d'un jeune homme barbu avec un titre au-dessus « Un violent meurtrier enfin arrêter ». Je n'avais jamais vu ce mot « meurtrier »,dans notre presse. Le système des factions avait endigué le meurtre,le vol, la corruption.  
« Tu le connais ? Demanda l'homme.  
J'observais attentivement la photo et en effet il me semblait le connaître.  
\- Oui en effet je le connais . »

Ensuite la seconde je suis assise sur une chaise, dans une pièce entourée de sincères. Je reconnais le leader Jack Kang,au centre . Il me montre une photo d'une fille,qui aurait pu être ma sœur.  
« Est ce que c'est ta sœur ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de sœur, je suis fille unique. »

Ils disparurent et je me retrouve dans une pièce sombre, seules les deux tables étaient éclairées. Sur l'une des tables, un dossier avec un nom dessus et une photo identité,il est écrit en rouge dossier personnel . Sur l'autre table une arme à feu . Je ne comprends pas ce qu'attends de moi mais je choisis l'arme à feu et l'ai met dans mon pantalon,dans mon dos.

Puis, je suis dans la rue, avec un homme ayant une arme pointée sur moi. Je reconais le mec du dossier. Je réussis à le désarmer, après un combat acharné, j'attrape mon arme dans mon dos et le tue.

Enfin je me réveille dans un sursaut,l'altruiste enlève en silence mes électrodes. Je suis paniquée par mes résultats.  
« Alors ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ton test a révélé des aptitudes pour les audacieux,c'est normal ,c'est ta faction. Mais égalité avec la faction des sincères.  
\- Comment ça ? M'inquiétais-je.  
\- C'est normal,c'est rare les personnes qui montrent des aptitudes juste pour leur faction. C'est très courant que le test aptitude montre des aptitudes pour deux factions. Souvent celle d'origine et une autre.  
\- Ok mais expliquez-moi .  
\- La première simulation quand il y avait le fromage et le couteau. Tu as choisi le couteau comme n'importe quel audacieux. Un fraternel aurait choisi le fromage. Donc cela éliminait la faction des fraternels . Ensuite le chien,malgré que tu l'aie tué,signe d'être audacieuse , tu as eu peur. Donc il y a eu un doute sur le choix de la faction des audacieux. Donc je suis passée à un test pour voir pour la faction des sincères. Et tu n'as pas menti. Donc ensuite je t'ai mis en face de Jack Kang pour confirmer le choix de la faction des sincères. En voyant la photo, tu as dit que tu étais fille unique ce qui est vrai selon ton dossier que j'ai sur toi. Pour être sur pour les audacieux et pour tester la faction des érudits . Je t'ai mise dans une pièce où tu devais choisir entre le dossier et l'arme. Le dossier symbolisait les érudits,tu aurais eu des informations sur l'homme. Mais tu as choisi l'arme. Tu t'es battue et tuer comme une audacieuse . Donc égalité entre les deux factions. Tu devras faire ton choix entre ses deux factions demain.

Je remerciais la femme , je sortis de la salle, puis pris le train pour rentrer chez ma mère.

C'était ma dernière soirée, chez ma mère, dans son foyer où j'avais vécu toute ma vie. Je profitais de chacune minutes passées avec ma mère et le bébé. Demain , je choisirais ma faction, je deviendrais une novice . Après mon année initiation, je deviendrais un membre à part entière de cette faction, si je réussis mon initiation . J'aurais un emploi au sein de la faction,en fonction de mes résultats, je pourrais choisir ou non . Quand j'occuperais un emploi, j'aurais mon propre logement. Je serai considérée comme une adulte, les lois m'interdisent de retourner vivre chez ma mère.

Le lendemain, matin après ma douche , je choisis mes vêtements , un pantalon noir, un haut noir avec des manches transparentes, le dos était aussi transparent, il y avait aussi une fermeture, dans le dos. Cette fermeture me permettait de choisir si je laissais mon dos transparent complètement, à moitié, ou entièrement, le haut devenait noir opaque comme le devant. je décidais de remonter la fermeture complètement ,pour cacher mes tatouages dans le dos . Je finissais de me préparer . Je sortis de ma chambre,je me retournais et regardais une dernière fois.

Ma mère m'attendit dans le hall avec le bébé dans les bras. Je pris l'enfant une dernière fois dans mes bras, je lui fis,un câlin,des baisers mouillés par les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je rendis l'enfant à ma mère et sortis de la maison en direction du train. Ma mère allait déposer l'enfant chez une voisine et prendre le train spécialement dédié aux familles pour se rendre à la cérémonie du choix.

Je montais dans le train et comme d'habitude, je me mis dans un wagon à l'écart des autres audacieux . J'étais debout et j'observais la ville défiler devant mes yeux. Je sentis un regard se poser sur moi . Un audacieux était en train de me reluquer. Certes mes vêtements me mettaient à mon avantage, mon haut un peu court,laissa apparaître mon piercing au nombril avec trois petites chaines qui pendaient, une chaine en argent était attacher au piercing et faisais le tour de ma taille. Je me suis toujours habillée,pour moi,pour me sentir belle, pas pour avoir ses regards de prédateur sur moi. D'ailleurs ceux qui s'était trop approché de moi sans que je le désire c'était retrouver à l'hôpital.

Je reconnus, le mec qui me matait c'était l'un de nos leader, Eric . Je me demandais ce que ce crétin de leader avait à me mater de la sorte. A mon tour, je le regardais, et la vérité c'était qu'il était plutôt beau mec. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus,ses piercings à l'arcade gauche, le rendait très sexy. Il avait aussi un tatouage dans le cou : deux lignes de chaque côté composé de carrés. Je me surpris à penser,que j'aurais bien voulu savoir jusqu'où le tatouage allait. Il portait une veste noire ouverte,en dessous un t-shirt noir moulant qui mettait en avant sa musculature,ses bras étaient bien musclés. Sans me rendre compte je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais chaud . L'alarme pour nous signaler qu'il fallait nous préparer à sauter,me sortit de ma rêverie .

Tous les audacieux sautèrent du train et couraient vers «La Ruche » comme des dératés en criant. Les autres factions devaient nous prendre pour des fous. «La Ruche » était le plus grand bâtiment dans la ville,il se trouvait dans le quartier des Érudits. C'était le point névralgique de la faction des érudits . La salle du choix se trouvait au vingtième étage sans ascenseur. Pour nous les audacieux, qui étions entrainés c'était facile . Mais je voyais les autres jeunes,des autres factions souffrir. Je courrais comme tous les audacieux jusqu'à la salle. Sans faire attention , je percutais une sincère, je la rattrapais par le bras pour la retenir.  
\- Pardon dis-je  
\- Je t'excuse . »  
Elle était petite,mince,les cheveux roux coupé au carré,des yeux verts,elle portait un chemisier noir avec par-dessus une veste de tailleur blanc, un pantalon de tailleur et de chaussure blanche classe. Aucune fantaisie , on dirait un uniforme de secrétaire. 

On arriva enfin à la salle, un homme altruiste nous tenait la porte

La salle est immense et en forme de cercle, chaque faction est regroupée. Au premier rang le leader et quatre autres personnes choisis. Sauf chez nous, vu qu'on a 5 leaders :Max,Eric, Samuel, Tonya et Jade . Tous des natifs des audacieux sauf Eric . Ensuite il y a une rangée vide ,puis il y a tous les jeunes qui font leur choix. Sauf moi, je me suis mis deux rangées après eux. Une rangée nous sépare,comme une protection . Deux rangées au-dessus de moi, plus au fond,nos familles et toutes personnes voulant assister à la cérémonie du choix.

Chaque année, la faction qui préside la cérémonie, change, cette année c'est les altruistes. Marcus Eaton, leur leader fera le discours et nous appellera par ordre alphabétique . Il se tient devant une table avec 5 coupes. Chaque coupe contient une matière qui symbolise une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes,de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels , du charbon ardents pour les Audacieux et enfin du verre pour les Sincères. Marcus me tendra un couteau, je m'entaillerais la main et je ferais couler du sang sur celle que j'aurais choisie .

Le leader des Altruistes commença son discours : « Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Bienvenue à ce jour où nous célébrons la philosophie démocratique de nos anciens,qui nous dit de choisir sa propre voie...

Je n'écoutais plus le discours et j'observais les factions .Les Altruistes étaient la seul faction silencieuse,dans ce bruit assourdissant . Je trouvais ça beau, cette abnégation, de penser toujours aux autres avant de penser à ça . Même si je trouve que un peu égoïsme, cela est bien aussi. Puis j'observais les érudits,droit comme des I,on dirait qu'ils ont un balai dans le cul. Je les déteste, leur côté hautain et leur arrogance . Ensuite j'observe,les fraternels,toujours souriants, ils s'écoutent les un les autres. Nous il faut crier pour se faire entendre. Sauf quand un leader parle,la hiérarchie, le côté militaire est ancré chez les Audacieux. Chaque avis compte chez les Fraternels, je me demande comment ils peuvent prendre une décision . Puis les Sincères,mon autre faction potentielle. Ils parlent avec les mains,ils partent dans des débats enflammés. Nous chez les audacieux , les débats se règlent avant nos poings . Je suis une personne honnête, je pense, mais j'ai déjà menti comme n'importe quelle personne . Un petit mensonge vaut mieux parfois que la vérité. Enfin je regardais ma faction ,ses rires, ses bagarres,ce courage . Oui je suis une personne courageuse et j'adore l'adrénaline .

Soudain mon regard tomba sur Éric, il m'observait encore, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Entre ma rangée et la sienne, il y avait personne . Au loin, j'entendis Marcus, appelé en premier, une Fraternel . Le leader des altruistes, lui tendit, le couteau et sans surprise elle choisit sa faction . Marcus prononça des noms les uns après les autres, les personnes défilaient. Je les voyais tous hésiter, alors que la plupart choisissaient leur faction d'origine. J'avais envie d'être ailleurs, ce bruit,cette chaleur , ce simulacre de spectacle , je n'en pouvais plus . J'entendis des cris de joie venant de notre faction, je n'aurais su dire si c'était un un novice natif ou transfert . Eric se retourna à ce moment là .

J'entendis Marcus prononcer un nom  
« Eve Game. »  
Je reconnais la fille que j'avais poussée et pour la première fois depuis je début de la cérémonie du choix, je m'intéressais . Je vis Marcus lui tendre le couteau , elle s'approcha des coupes et après un moment hésitation ,elle choisit les audacieux . Pour la première fois,depuis des jours,je sentis un sentiment de bonheur m'envahir.

Le leader des Altruistes prononça d'autres noms, et je reperdis mon intérêt. J'entendis mon nom.  
« June Halliwell appela Marcus Eaton .  
Je descendis les escaliers, Eric me regardait toujours, arrivée à sa hauteur.  
\- Tu as un problème ! Dis-je .  
Je descendis sans le laisser le temps de répondre . Je sens qu'il va me faire payer de l'avoir insulté devant la faction . Marcus me tendit le couteau,il me fit un signe d'encouragement . Sans aucune hésitation, je m'entaille la main et fis couler quelques gouttes de sang dans la coupe de charbons ardents, j'avais décidé de rester dans ma faction . En retournant m'installer vers ma faction, j'entendis les cris de joie, je vis le regard bleu d'acier d'Éric qui était en colère. J'allais vraiment payer mon insolence. Je vis une place à côté de la sincère, je m'assis à côté d'elle .

A la fin de la cérémonie, on avait quelques minutes, pour dire au revoir à nos familles avant d'aller dans nos factions respectives. Ma mère m'enlaça , on pleurait doucement .  
« Maman, tu vas me manquer.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Dis-lui que je l'aime .  
\- Je lui dirais et tu la retrouveras dans 1 an.

\- Et si je ne réussis pas .  
\- Tu es la meilleure .  
J'entendis nos leaders nous appeler,pour qu'on parte  
Elle me chuchota à l'oreille.  
\- June, fais attention à toi. Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité .  
\- Je te promets maman dis-je aussi en chuchotant.  
On se regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Je t'aime maman.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

Je rejoignis le groupe de novice. Les Altruistes étaient sorties en premier de la salle, puis c'était à notre tour,ensuite les Érudits ,Les Fraternels et enfin les Sincères. On sortait dans l'ordre alphabétique, en rang, en silence comme des robots .

Les transferts audacieux deviennent blancs, quand ils entendirent le train et surtout comprirent qu'on devait sauter en marche . Moi je faisais ça depuis que j'étais gamine, je trouvais ça fun . Je m'approchais de la Sincère que j'avais bousculé .  
« Ève c'est ça ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui comment tu le sais ?  
\- J'ai entendu Marcus le dire.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- June. Tiens-moi la main, je vais t'aider à sauter. Il faut prendre son élan et regarder droit devant son objectif.  
\- OK.  
On court.  
1,2,3 , Saute. »  
Eve avait mal pris son élan, moi qui tombais toujours au milieu, là j'étais au bord. Deux Altruistes viennent nous aider à remonter . On se levait, je retins Ève, qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en équilibre, avec les secousses du trains qui roulait à vive allure,sur des rails défoncés et avec les portes ouvertes,elle risquait de tomber. Je l'emmena contre une paroi et la fit s'asseoir.  
« Je vous conseille de vous asseoir,contre une paroi, en attendant qu'à force d'habitude,vous pussiez tenir debout en équilibre,sans risque de chute . Dis-je aux transferts dans mon wagon.  
Ils me regardaient tous et exécutaient ce que je venais de dire. Je remarquais à ce moment-là, qu'il y avait que des transferts dans mon wagon : 1 sincère , 2 filles fraternelles, et 4 altruistes, 3 garçons,1 fille , heureusement aucun érudit .  
\- Au fait je m'appelle June.  
\- Daphné dit l'une des fraternelles.  
\- Valentine répondit l'autre fraternelle.  
\- Moi c'est William répondit le sincère.  
\- Nathan répondit un altruiste.  
\- Camille.  
\- Laurent.  
\- Gabriel .  
\- Moi c'est Ève répondit la sincère. »

Je vis Éric me regarder de nouveau avec une froideur. Une partie de moi, celle qui était suicidaire avait envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre ou de l'embrasser,je ne savais pas trop,car je sentis une vague de chaleur parcourir mon corps. L'autre partie plus raisonnée, heureusement qui avait prit le dessus,décida de baisser les yeux en signe de soumission face à son leader. Je me retournais vers les transferts et essayai de me concentrer sur leur conversation.

J'entendis le signal pour annoncer qu'on arrivait près du siège des Audacieux. Je leur signifiais de se lever et qu'il fallait se tenir prêt à sauter . Eve me prit la main. Chaque transfert se prirent la main par deux .  
« Sautez ! Hurlai-je .  
Moi qui tombait toujours sur mes pieds,cette fois-ci je tombais sur les genoux entrainée par Eve. Je regardais autour de moi, tous les transferts avaient réussi .

Max se tenait au bord du toit.  
« L'entrée de notre enceinte est au pied de cette tour . Si vous ne trouvez pas le courage de sauter,vous n'avez pas votre place ici.  
Je vis tous les transferts devenir blanc dont Ève.  
\- T'inquiète pas il y a un filet, chuchotais-je.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de le dire normalement aux transferts.  
Je me dirige vers le bord du toit et je sautai en première . Je tombais dans le filet. Quatre m'aida à sortir .

« Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas dit Quatre en me souriant.  
Je vis Lauren .  
\- Une vraie audacieuse dit Lauren.  
\- Premier saut : June ! cria Quatre. »

J'attendis sur le côté que tout le monde saute . Quand tout le monde sauta, on suivit Quatre et Lauren dans le tunnel principal qui nous conduit à l'épicentre du siège des audacieux : la Fosse. Lauren et Quatre s'arrêtèrent.  
« Les natifs pour aller avec Lauren. Les transferts, vous allez avec moi. »

Lauren nous conduisit dans la salle des entrainements dédiés aux novices natifs . Elle nous pria de nous asseoir sur les tatamis . Uriah était déjà là.

« Je serai votre instructrice aider de Uriah. Aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre. Demain matin à 8h rendez-vous ici , pour tester les combats. Demain après-midi, on verra votre niveau aux lancer de couteaux. Et vendredi matin , on vous testera sur vos maniements des armes à feu. Vendredi après-midi il y aura le classement de tous les novices. Première phase de votre initiation, L'entrainement de ses trois disciplines,va durer 6 mois,du lundi au vendredi . Tous les vendredis il y aura le classement . Vous êtes 12 natifs et 8 transferts. A la fin des 6 mois , 5 parmi vous seront éliminés . Ensuite il y aura l'épreuve du drapeau. L'équipe qui gagnera,les membres auront des points. L'équipe perdante perdra des points. Mais aucune élimination suite à cette épreuve. Deuxième phase, les simulations, pendant 6 mois vous allez vous entrainer à contrôler vos peurs. Ceux qui maitriseront aux mieux leurs peurs gagneront des points. Ceux qui n'arriveront pas en perdront. A la fin des 6 mois, 5 encore parmi vous seront éliminés. Il ne restera que 10 personnes à la fin de l'initiation,les meilleurs.

Eric rentra dans la pièce et on se leva comme un seul homme bien en rang, devant notre leader. Il me regardait encore tel un lion face à une gazelle. Mais cette fois-ci la gazelle était téméraire et ne baissa pas les yeux . Pendant tous son discours,il me regarda .  
« Vous êtes les audacieux, natifs, vous avez un avantage sur les transferts, vous vous êtes entrainés au techniques de combats,aux armes et aux couteaux,depuis l'enfance. Vous n'aurez aucun traitements de faveur, si on considère que vous n'êtes pas digne de la faction, vous irez rejoindre ses rebuts de sans-faction . »  
J'entendais les filles glousser comme des dindes, je vis les mecs trembler de peur . Moi je restais stoïque, malgré les frissons qui me parcourait l'échine ,quand il s'approcha de moi et que je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

 **J'ai modifié certaines scène du livre pour qu'elle cadre plus avec mon histoire.  
**  
 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Initiation va commencer au prochain chapitre. J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre. Je publierais dans 2 semaines maximum,le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : Ma Bêta ne pouvant pas corrigé en ce moment, je m'excuse des fautes**

 **par avance .**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Star Wars, vu que tu es en guest,je ne pouvais pas répondre à ta review. Donc je voulais te remercier, heureuse que le début de l'histoire te plaît. En espérant que la suite te plaira .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : INITIATION**

Après le discours d'Éric ; Lauren et Uriah rejoint nous conduisirent dans nos quartiers. Tris et Quatre étaient là aussi .  
« On va dormir avec les transferts dit Lucas un audacieux natif d'un air dédaigneux  
\- Vous êtes tous des novices, donc vous êtes tous logés à la même enseigne. Et dans 1mois1/2 vous serez tous regroupés dit Quatre d'une voix autoritaire. »  
Le dortoir était une immense salle avec des lits de camp alignés. Au bout du lit, l'uniforme des novices : jogging noir , débardeur sportifs noir, un sweat à capuche noire et une paire de rangers. C'était pour effacer toute personnalité de l'individu, des clones .La faction avant l'individu.

La salle de bain était une grande pièce avec des lavabos au centre et au dessus des miroirs, 6 de chaque côté.Tous autours des portes blanches crasseuses avec des loquets pour la plupart cachés, derrières ses portes c'étaient les douches et les toilettes.  
« Pour l'eau, au bout de 15 minutes,cela se coupe . L'eau est allumée entre 6h30 et 7h30 puis 19h30 à 20h30 .  
\- Mais on n'aura pas tous les temps de se laver dit Camille,l'une des altruistes.  
\- Vous allez apprendre la rapidité dit Quatre . »

Les instructeurs nous laissèrent nous changer avant de rejoindre la salle pour le repas du soir.  
Eve et moi, on cachait Camille,Laurent,Gabriel et Nathan, les altruistes n'avaient pas l'habitude de se déshabillés devant les gens . Ils nous remerciaient . Puis Eve et moi, on se déshabillait. Je voyais bien que ma nouvelle amie était aussi pudique,mais je ne voulais pas la gêner en lui proposant de la cacher vu qu'elle ne m'a rien demandé. Moi, comme n'importe quel audacieux,je n'avais aucun problème de pudeur . J'enlevais mon haut. Je dévoilais mon piercing au nombril mais surtout mes tatouages dans le dos : le signe des audacieux à gauche ,au-dessus en diagonale,le signe des sincères,de l'autre côté le signe des altruistes à la même hauteur que celui des audacieux au dessus en diagonale du signe des altruistes,celui des fraternels. Les 4 symboles formaient un V. Au centre de ce V, il était écrit Hope .

Peter me siffla .  
« Ouah poupée !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas poupée .  
\- Tu viens me rejoindre dans mon lit ce soir dit-il d'une ton graveleux.  
\- Désolé je couche avec des mecs pas des laupettes.  
Peter devint rouge de colère et s'approcha de moi.  
\- Tu diras pas ça quand tu suceras ma queue .  
Je le regardais de haut en bas et arrêtait mon regard sur son entre jambes.  
\- Vu le pantalon, il ne doit pas avoir grand chose à sucer .  
Là il s'approcha encore de moi et il essaya de me mettre un coup de poing mais je le parai et le lui fit une clé de bras. Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur .  
\- Je vais t'avouer un secret, au pieux, c'est moi qui domine les mecs Dis-je. »

Eric arriva dans le dortoir des novices.  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Ce connard m'a insulté en me disant qu'il me mettrait dans son lit . Je lui ai rétorqué que je couchais avec un vrai mec répondis-je  
Je vis Éric sourire devant ma remarque qui dura une seconde.  
\- Ok et donc dès qu'on t'insulte tu cognes dit Éric froidement  
\- Il m'a attaqué en premier ,j'ai faits que me défendre.  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir . Faire preuve de courage c'est aussi

accepter les insultes . Donc tu le lâches et tu t'habilles.  
Car le bar avec les strip-teaseuses c'est de l'autre côté .  
J'étais vêtue de mon pantalon noir en haut je portais juste mon soutien-gorge.  
\- Non mais...  
Eric s'approcha de moi et se planta à quelques centimètres de moi .Je me mordis la lèvre à sa remarque, je vis son regard suivre mon geste. Je lâchais Peter qui gémit de douleur. Il était à genoux. Il ne pouvait pas bouger,il était bloqué entre Eric et moi.  
\- Tu n'allais pas encore me manquer de respect . Tu t'es déjà permis le jour de la cérémonie du choix. Maintenant que tu as décidé de rester dans ta faction. Sache que tu es à moi, comme vous tous dit-il en regardant tous les novices.  
Eric s'en alla . J'entendis les novices reprendre leur souffle. Peter courut à l'infirmerie Je m'habillais rapidement .

La cantine était une immense pièce avec de longues tables en bois et des chaises . Les natifs novices se mirent loin de moi comme d'ailleurs les novices transferts. Ces derniers avait eu peur de moi après ma démonstration de force . J'ai mis à terre sans aucune difficulté un mec plus grand et corpulent que moi,en plus un natif . La seule qu'il reste avec moi c'était Eve . C'est sûrement ce que font les amies. J'ai jamais eu d'amis, mon caractère bien trempé, mon côté tête brûlée et mon impulsivité et le faite que j'étais la meilleure audacieuse de ma génération. Je pense que je faisais peur aux audacieux de mon âge. Tris et Quatre arrivèrent à notre table , il fallait 2 instructeurs,par table de novice . Lauren et Uriah étaient avec les natifs. Et Christina et Zeke avec les transferts.

« Pourquoi vous n' êtes pas avec les autres novices ? Demanda Quatre.

\- Par ma faute répondis-je .  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Tris.  
\- J'ai mis Peter à terre.  
\- Sans raison ?  
\- Non ,pendant qu'on se changeait, Peter,m'a sifflé. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me mettre dans son lit . Je lui ai donné une leçon de respect .  
\- Attends-tu lui as dit que tu couchais que'avec les vrais mecs et tu as sous-entendu qu'il en avait une petite rétorqua Eve.  
\- Ah oui ne fait jamais de remarque négative à un mec sur ce qu'il a entre les jambes dit Tris.  
\- Eh les filles suis là dit Quatre gêner .  
\- Et ensuite, il a voulu lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle riposta et elle l'a mis à terre. Je ne sais pas si un jour je serai aussi douée que toi dit Eve d'une voix admirative .

\- Mais si tu le seras. Je suis une native, j'ai appris l'art de me battre depuis mon plus jeune âge .  
\- Lui aussi est un natif . Tu es la plus douée de ta génération , tous les membres qui t'ont vu te battre et vu manier les armes l'on dit dont moi dit Quatre .  
\- Merci .  
\- Je suis sûr que si tu le souhaitais tu pourrais devenir une leadeuse .  
\- Ils sont déjà 5, je te rappelle .  
\- Comme Max a fait avec Eric en le formant , Jade va aussi choisir une femme pour lui succéder .  
\- Quand Max doit partir ?  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler à vous. Déjà vous parler de la succession de Jade je n'aurais pas dû dit Quatre.  
\- Quatre, je suis une audacieuse native, je sais comment ça fonctionne. Dès que la condition physique s'amoindrit on dégage et on devient un sans-faction . C'est la loi de notre faction.  
Max à 55 ans, laisse-moi deviner, il part à la fin de notre initiation, vu que Eric est prêt.  
\- En effet me confirma Quatre.  
\- L'autre leader en plus de Jade à former un novice va être Samuel, je suppose. Ils ont tous les deux 52 ans . Après l'initiation, 1 an de mission . En fonction des résultats du classement et des missions, Jade et Samuel choisiront leur successeur. Ils partiront d'ici 2 ans. J'ai bon ?

\- Oui. Tu pourrais succéder à Jade si tu le souhaites, tu es une native et tu es douée .  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir une leadeuse et me coltiner Eric jusqu'au restant de ma vie . J'aimerais faire comme vous instructeurs.  
\- Il y a eu un problème avec Eric? Demanda Tris .  
\- Il m'a traité de strip-teaseuse.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Eric est intervenu lors de ma bagarre avec Peter.  
Eric me fixait à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien et je me mordis les lèvres.

\- Normal, il est chargé des novices. Il sera là sûrement à vos entrainements pour superviser .  
\- Ah bon dit Eve craintive .  
Quatre passa sa main devant mes yeux .  
\- La terre appelle June. C'est Eric que tu regardais avec envie dit Quatre.  
\- Non pas du tout.

\- Tu mens dit Eve .  
\- Quelle idée, d'être amie avec une sincère dit-je en rigolant.  
\- Donc Eric t'a traité de strip-teaseuse dit Tris .  
\- Oui après que j'ai dit que je m'étais défendu contre les insultes de Peter. Et que c'est lui qui m'avait attaquer en premier,je n'avais fait que de me défendre. Eric m'a répliqué qu'il faut accepter les insultes ,c'est une forme de courage . Puis il m'a demandé de m'habiller car le bar à Strip-teaseuse c'était l'autre côté .  
\- Mais tu n'étais pas habillé ?  
\- Si j'avais mon pantalon. Mais vu que quand Peter m'a insulté j'avais enlevé le haut,j'étais en train de me changer. Je me suis retrouvé en soutien-gorge.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais osé. Et tu as tenu tête à Eric dans cette tenue.  
\- En effet. Une vraie Audacieuse en tout circonstance.  
\- Il y a vraiment un bar à strip-tease ici ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Non juste un bar . Mais il y a une piste avec des barres de pole dance . Même au niveau du bar, à droite il y a une barre . Certaines audacieuses , lors de la soirée chant le vendredi soir, certaines montent même sur le bar pour se trémousser répondit Quatre.  
\- Ah ok . »  
On continuait à parler de tout et de rien .

Le lendemain matin a 8h pile , on étaient tous assis pour commencer le combat au corps-à-corps.  
Lauren nous montra sur un tableau noir la liste des combats pour aujourd'hui.

Combat 1 : Lucas contre Peter  
Combat 2 : June contre Sophia  
Combat 3 : Matt contre Noah  
Combat 4 : Lisa contre Alex  
Combat 5 : Damien contre Julian  
Combat 6 : Tifaine contre Patricia  
Combat 7 : gagnant 1 contre gagnant 2  
Combat 8 : gagnant 3 contre gagnant 4  
Combat 9 : gagnant 5 contre gagnant 6  
Combat 10 : perdant 1 contre perdant 2  
Combat 11 : perdant 3 contre perdant 4  
Combat 12 : perdant 5 contre perdant 6

« Comme vous voyez en bas des combats, il y a vos noms . Puis une colonne combat gagné,une colonne combat perdu et enfin vos résultats, qui sont la différence entre vos combats perdus et gagnés . Tous les jours on notera vos combats gagné et/ou perdus. Puis le résultat . Il y aura aussi un un tableau lors de votre entrainement aux couteaux et un autre pour les entrainements aux armes à feu. Cela vous donnera une idée de votre classement final affiché le vendredi . Une autre chose compte pour le classement final, c'est votre comportement . On va commencer ». Dit Lauren.

Des tapis étaient au sols, on se battait à l'intérieur du cercle rouge,le but était de sortir l'adversaire de ce cercle . Eric arriva au début du combat de Peter et Lucas. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient très doués ,tous les deux,après un combat difficile, c'est Peter qui gagna .

Ensuite arrivâmes le combat entre Sophia et moi . Sophia était grande et d'une corpulence assez forte, mais elle avait une certaine agilité. On se tournait autour, pour voir qui allait attaquer .  
« Les filles vous y allez, on ne va pas y passer la journée dit Uriah. »  
Sophia commença par un coup de poing, que je parai, elle essaya de me faire un croche pied, mais je sautai pour l'éviter et je lui lançai un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce qui fit reculer mon adversaire . Je m'apprêtais à lui en donner un autre, mais elle bloqua ma jambe et elle me fit tomber. Elle me donna un coup de pied pour que je passe la limite du cercle, mais j'arrêtais son pied et la poussa ce qui me permit de me relever . Elle me redonna un coups de poings et essaya encore de me faire un croche pied, mais je lui balançais un coups de pied, puis je sautai et lui donnai deux coups pieds en avant. Elle était à la limite du cercle, je lui donnai un dernier coup de pieds qui la fit tomber. Je me penchai et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever,elle me sourit .

Je vis Eric faire une grimace,il désapprouvait mon geste. On pouvait être fairplay devant un adversaire pensais-je . Eric partit,sûrement voir les transferts combattre. Il ne revint qu'au moment du combat entre Peter et moi.

On se mit en position de combat, Peter attaqua le premier par un coup de pied, je l'évitai, mais je ne put éviter son coup de poins,ma lèvre saignait . Il s'apprêtait à m'en donner un autre mais je l'arrêtai et lui en donna un en retour . On se balançait des coups de poings et de pieds, mais sans jamais atteindre son but . Il réussit à me faire un croche pied, j'étais ventre contre terre et il me balança des coups de pieds.  
« Alors qui est le plus fort me lança t-il.  
J'étais dans le cercle mais à la limite, j'avais pas encore perdu. Je vis le regard d'Eric furieux contre moi. Cela me donna de la hargne. Je me retournai et je balançais un coups de pied à Peter,ce qui me permet de me relever. Je n'arrêtais pas de balancer des coups, Peter n'avait pas le temps de riposter, il perdu .  
« Alors qui est la plus forte . »  
Je vis Eric avec un sourire de fierté . Je ne sus pourquoi,mais cela me remplis de joie.

Le midi j'avais mangé avec Eve et Quatre et Tris , nous avaient rejoint . Eve était inquiète, elle avait perdu ses deux combats et très vite . Quatre et Tris avaient eux aussi le tableau de classement comme Lauren et Uriah. Je rassurais mon amie en lui disant que pendant deux jours, ils testaient notre niveau et que lundi, on commencerait réellement les entrainements Et que Quatre et Tris sont là pour t'enseigner, qu'elle ne peut que s'améliorer .

L'après-midi, cours de lancer de couteaux . De loin comme ça, je pouvais estimer que je lançais entre 8 et 9 sur la cible . Cela m'exaspérait je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le 10 . Uriah et Lauren passaient derrière nous pour nous observer sans rien dire. Quand Eric fit son apparition , je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer , j'allais récupérer mes couteaux et je me remis en position, mon score était pareil. Après avoir récupéré mes couteaux une seconde fois, je me remis en position . Sauf que cette fois-ci mes scores étaient catastrophiques. Eric aidait les filles à bien se positionner en se collant à elles et en touchant leur hanches. Cela me mit dans une rage folle, je perdis toute concentration. Le leader finit pae être à plusieurs mètres derrière moi.  
« Eh bas dis donc, pour sois disant la fille, la meilleure de sa génération, c'est nul 5 et 6 . »  
Je ne répondit rien, j'allais chercher mes couteaux et je me remis en position, je sentais qu'il m'observait , je refis les mêmes scores . Après son départ, je repris ma concentration et je refis mes premiers scores .

Malgré mes deux cartons pas terribles, je me retrouvais première du classement, car en plus des points, il y avait aussi des points si on regroupait nos lancers. Peter était à 2 points derrière moi .

Le lendemain matin, test pour les armes à feu . Le tir avec un pistolet de 9mm, aucun soucis ,tous mes tirs allaient entre 8 et 9 sur la cible, étaient bien groupés. Je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le 10, ce qui m'énervais . Dès qu'on passa à des armes plus lourdes, style M16, malgré que j'arrivais à avoir des tirs groupés, le score descendait . Eric arriva au stand de tir, il regarda sans aider les filles cette fois-ci. Arriver à mon niveau, il se mit à ma hauteur, son visage était près du mien, je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je sentis mon cœur tambouriné dans ma poitrine, mon corps devenir chaud, mes mains moites, mes tirs étaient désastreux et désordonnés, les quelques minutes qu'il resta à mes côtés.

Comme pour les couteaux, les points comptaient mais aussi si on regroupait nos tirs. Malgré mon carton désastreux lorsque le leader se retrouva à côté de moi . J'étais encore première et il y avait 4 points de différence entre Peter et moi.

Vu mes bons résultats, j'étais certaine de me retrouver première. Je me dirigeais heureuse vers la cantine pour retrouver Eve . Vu la tête de mon amie c'est résultat devait pas être géniaux .  
« J'ai peur June . Mes résultats étaient nuls .  
\- C'est normal, tu n'as jamais eu d'entrainement .  
\- Les autres non plus et pourtant ils sont meilleurs que moi.  
\- C'est qu'un test, lundi commence le réel entrainement,  
tu vas pouvoir progresser. Tris et Quatre t'aideront.  
\- Tu comprends pas June, je vais être sûrement dernière, me retrouver sans-faction.  
\- Je ne permettrais pas que cela arrive . Je t'aiderais à t'entrainer .  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu es mon amie . »

L'après-midi, on était libre, avant les résultats du classement à 19h. On alla dans le salon de tatouage de Tori . Eve voulait que je l'accompagne pour son premier tatouage .  
« Bonjour, June dit Tori.  
\- Bonjour Tori. Je te présente mon amie Eve.  
\- Bonjour dit Tori en souriant  
\- Bonjour répondit Eve.  
\- Tu viens te faire un nouveau tatouage ? Demanda Tori en rigolant.  
\- Non pas cette fois-ci , c'est pour mon amie.  
\- Je pensais que tu te ferais le symbole des Érudits ?  
Tori et moi on se mit à éclater de rire . Eve nous regarda sans comprendre.  
\- Eve dès que tu as choisi , viens me voir dit Tori.  
\- Pourquoi elle t'a demandé si tu comptais faire le symbole des Erudits ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Tu as vu que j'avais sur le dos, le symbole de toutes les factions sauf Érudits .  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu as fais des tatouages de toutes les factions sauf les Erudits?  
\- Je déteste les Erudits, je les trouve arrogants . Audacieux c'est ma faction . Et j'admire les autres factions .  
Même si j'admirais les autres factions,ce n'était pas la véritable raison, j'aurais jamais pu être une Sincère.  
\- Et Hope ?  
\- C'est un secret.  
\- D'accord .Comment Tori sait pour tes tatouages ?  
\- C'est elle qui me les a fait , elle a aussi un salon en ville .  
\- D'accord.  
\- Allez on va voir pour ton tatouage. »

Eve regarda tous les tatouages mais aucun ne lui plaisait . Elle finit par demandé à Tori si c'était possible de faire un tatouage au milieu du dos la moitié du symbole des Audacieux la moitié du Symbole des Sincères. Tori lui dit d'accord. Après trois heures de travail, le tatouage était fini. Eve était très heureuse . On se dirigea vers la fosse pour les résultats .

Eric nous surplombait tous au-dessus de la fosse, il était au bord du précipice .  
« Bonjour à tous . Voilà le grand moment est arrivé, on va découvrir qui mérite sa place parmi les Audacieux et ceux qui risquent de rejoindre très prochainement les sans-faction.

 _ **Classement  
**_ **1\. June  
2\. Peter  
3\. Lucas  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Matt  
6\. Lisa  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Patricia  
10\. Tifaine  
11\. Damien  
12\. Julian  
13\. Daphné  
14\. William  
15\. Valentine  
16\. Laurent  
17 . Gabriel  
18\. Camille  
19\. Nathan  
20\. Eve  
**Eve se mit à pleurer, je la pris dans mes bras, pour la consoler .  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'entrainer et tu vas remonter dis-je  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ma faction.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, je vais faire de toi une vraie audacieuse.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est normal que les transferts vous soyez dernier,nous on est entrainés depuis notre enfance. »

Matt et Sophia s'approchèrent de nous. Ils étaient en couple depuis l'âge de 10 ans.  
« Félicitation June dirent-ils en chœur.  
\- Merci à vous aussi , 4 ème et 5 ème place.  
\- Par contre Peter et Lucas sont furieux.

En effet les deux jeunes hommes de l'autre côté s'ils avaient des armes à la place des yeux,je serais morte.  
-Pourquoi, tu pleures, Eve ? Demanda Sophia.  
\- Je suis dernière dit Eve entre deux sanglots.  
\- C'est que la première semaine,ne t'inquiète pas dit Matt.  
\- Et puis, je vais t'entrainer dis-je.  
\- En plus si tu es entrainé par la meilleure audacieuse, de sa génération, tu vas cartonner.  
\- Merci dit Eve. »  
Ils partirent en nous disant au revoir.

Le lendemain, après la fin de l'entrainement, je rejoignis Eve qui m'attendait à la salle de sports des transferts,près du dortoir. Mon entrainement de l'après-midi était l'entrainement des armes à feu, le stand était à l'opposé.

Pour me rendre de la salle de tir à la salle d'entrainement, je devais traverser la fosse,puis un long couloir . Ce long couloir desservait, notre dortoir et la salle d'entrainement des natifs et celle des transferts,mais aussi la chambre des instructeurs et le bureau d'Eric . Sa chambre à lui se trouvait à l'étage ,d'ailleurs il était seul à cet étage . Il se trouvait de ce côté car c'était le leader chargé de la gestion et la formation des nouvelles recrues et des instructeurs.

Chaque leader avait une fonction dans la faction .

Max s'occupait des missions extérieures, comme protection des autres leaders, protection de la clôture, gestion des révoltes des sans-faction et aussi des relations avec les autres factions et entrainements des soldats audacieux . Parfois il était secondé d'Éric .

Samuel s'occupait de la gestion du centre du soin, vu qu'il était médecin et aussi de la formation des futurs audacieux soignants .

Jade et Tonya s'occupaient de la gestion à l'intérieur de la faction, les petit sconflits internes, les audacieux qui faisait d'autres métiers que soldats ou soignants comme tatoueurs . Et aussi elle sont en lien avec les fraternels pour l'approvisionnement alimentaire, mais elles s'occupent de l'approvisionnement en général.

En traversant le couloir, j'entendis Éric parler à quelqu'un, je reconnus la voix de Quatre. Je ne compris pas tout.  
« Cela va être la partie de chasse, la plus excitante de toute ma vie dit Eric. »  
Cette phrase me glaça le dos, Eric parlait sûrement de la traque des Divergents .Je ne compris pas la réponse de Quatre . Je marchai à vive allure ,comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses. Les mots d'Éric tournaient dans ma tête.

Merci à ceux qui suivre mon histoire et en espérant aussi avoir des nouveaux lecteurs. Laissez une review . 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 : En relisant ma fiction, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un problème de chronologie. Donc j'ai modifié l'âge d'Eric dans le chapitre 1, il a 35 ans et June 32 ans. Ils ont trois ans de différence. Sans faire attention j'ai repris l'âge d'Eric dans le tome 1 (18ans)**

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : Ma Bêta ne pouvant pas corrigé en ce moment, je m'excuse des fautes**

 **par avance .**

 **Note de l'auteur 3 : Je voudrais remercier particulièrement nanao34410 pour ses suggestions. Je voudrais dire aussi un grand merci à DivergentePansycake46 d'être enthousiasmé par ma fan fiction ,cela me motive pour écrire.**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **ATTENTION : LEMON !**

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

J'avais besoin d'être seule loin de la faction . J'escaladais, l'une des parois rocheuses , qui me donna accès à une trappe, je me hissai grâce à la force de mes bras . Je me retrouvai sur le toit sur lequel on s'était tous retrouvés les novices, le premier jour au siège de la faction . Je m'assis au bord,les jambes dans le vide .

 __J'étais plongé dans mes pensées .La phrase d'Eric tournait en boucle dans ma tête « Cela va être la partie de chasse la plus excitante de toute ma vie. » Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus. Je pensais avoir du répit, pendant 6 mois jusqu'au début des simulations,mais pas qu'ils découvraient l'existence des Divergents au sein de la faction aussi vite. Ce premier mois d'initiation , je me suis comportée comme n'importe quelle adolescente de 17 ans, loin des responsabilités d'adulte à laquelle j'ai dû faire face l'année dernière . J'avais oublié aussi cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, s'ils découvrent mon secret, je suis morte mais aussi ma mère, Hope et toutes les personnes liés à mon secret .

« Tu comptes te suicider dit une voix ironique dans mon dos qui pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne .  
\- Je me suis dit que la suicide dans le précipice de la fosse, c'est rébarbatif , donc j'ai voulu faire original dis-je ironiquement sans me retourné .  
\- Tu veux qu'on se souvienne de toi dit-il toujours sur le même ton.  
\- On ne se souviendra pas de moi, je suis qu'une novice , on se ressemble tous avec nos habits identiques. L'individu avant la faction répondis-je toujours sur le même ton .  
\- En plus je devrais faire un discours .  
\- Tu devrais dire que je suis tombée par accident, que j'étais une vraie audacieuse et tout le blabla habituel . On prononce jamais le mot suicide on est des Audacieux  
\- Non, je dirais vu que c'est toi, que tu étais une petite arrogante, que tu te croyais meilleur que tout le monde et qu'en fait tu n'as pas supporté la pression de l'initiation .  
\- Mais je suis la meilleure regarde mon classement dis-je sûr de moi.  
-Alors que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je bronze, car à force d'être dans ses grottes, on va devenir aussi pâle que les morts.  
Eric se mis à rire s'assit à côté de moi.  
-Par contre si le leader se suicide, cela va faire grand bruit dis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir comme un lâche .  
\- Tu veux mourir lors d'un combat contre les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, mourir en héros . Et toi ?  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir , jeune, je veux un mari des enfants confiais-je.  
Je m'en voulais de lui avoir confié ça à la minute où j'ai prononcé ma phrase.  
\- Je te croyais pas fleur bleue et que tu croyais au prince charmant.  
\- T'es con !  
Je me lève et partis et il me rattrapa, je me retrouvais collé à son torse,ses bras autour de ma taille. De loin on aurait pu croire des amoureux qui se bécotaient . Je sentais son odeur, je n'avais jamais été sensible à ce genre de chose, mais là j'aurais voulu plonger mon nez dans son cou pour m'imprégner de lui. Sauf que la douleur avec laquelle il me tenait les bras me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu étais ici ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela peux te foutre !  
\- Rien en effet mais je suis le leader donc je veux tout savoir .  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Répond à la question et je te laisse partir .  
Je voulais juste prendre l'air. On est toujours les uns sur les autres, onn' est jamais seuls. »  
Ma réponse du le satisfaire car il me lâcha .

On était jeudi, demain les résultats tomberont. Il restait deux semaines avant que les novices transferts et les novices natifs soient réunis . Eve et moi, on s'entrainait au combat rapproché . Grâce à mes entrainements particuliers mais aussi à Tris et Quatre qui l'ont aidé dans les combats,le maniement des armes blanches et à feux . Les deux instructeurs donnaient des cours de soutien après les heures d'entrainements, pour ceux qui le souhaitaient .Eve avait bien progressé, elle était 12ème. Moi j'étais indétrônable à ma première place depuis 1 mois .

On se mit en position. Je donnai un premier coup de poing , qu'Eve arrêta, elle lança un uppercut. Je reculais un peu. Elle essaya de me donner un coup de pied, mais je l'évitai et je lui donnai un coup de pied derrière la cuisse ce qui la fit tomber, puis je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le visage léger. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.  
« Tu es trop statique , il faut que tu sautilles. Puis je sens de l'hésitation dans tes coups, tu réfléchis trop, il faut que tu sois instinctive. Il faut que tu sois plus rapide. Mais tu as faits des nets progrès depuis le début. Dis-je .

\- Merci. »

Eve et moi on se remit en position. On se tournait autour en attendant qu'une se décide . Eve se décida et elle donna un coup de pied, je l'arrêtai, on se donna plusieurs coups de pied, toujours bloqué par l'autre. Puis je lui donnai un coup de poing , elle me fit une clé de bras.  
« C'est bien dis-je.  
\- Merci.  
Je me servis de sa perte de concentration , pour enrouler ma jambe autour de la sienne et la faire tomber, elle lâcha mon bras sous l'effet de la chute . Ève se releva . Elle me donna,je me mis sur le côté ,j'attrapai son bras et lui fis un croche pied, je mis mon pied au travers de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger . J'enlevai mon pied, elle se leva.

On entendit une personne frapper, dans ses mains . On se retourna . C'était Eric avec un sourire mauvais.  
« Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Eric.  
\- On fait du tricot dis-je ironiquement .  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous entrainer ensemble .  
\- Ah bon, je connaissais pas cette règle. Elle est dans le règlement d'Eric qui change en fonction de lui.  
\- Eve vas-t-en , je vais apprendre à June , les règles, la soumission . Dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.  
Mon amie partie terrifiée avec un dernier regard pour moi.  
\- Tu rêves. »

Eric enleva sa veste et se retrouva en débardeur noir,qui moulait son superbe corps.  
« On va combattre, je vais te faire te soumettre .  
\- Jamais  
On se mit en position . Je lui balançai un coup de pied, mais il se baissa pour l'éviter et il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle  
\- Déjà fatigué dit-il ironiquement  
Il s'apprêtait à me lancer un autre mais je l'arrêtai et je lui balançai un coup de genou dans le ventre .  
\- Pas mal, tu as réussi à me toucher .  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini répondis-je  
Je lui lançai un coup de pied, mais il attrapa ma jambe, je me retrouvai en déséquilibre, je penchai mon corps en arrière pour que mes mains puissent toucher le sol, je pris mon élan et lui lança un coup de pied dans le visage . Je retombai sur mes pieds.  
\- Encore toucher Eric dis-je sarcastiquement  
Je sautai pour lui envoyer deux coups de pieds , mais avec son bras, il me donna un coup dans le torse et je tombai au sol , il se mit sur moi .  
\- Tu t'avoues vaincue .  
\- Jamais  
\- Une vrai audacieuse . »

Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, je m'apprêtai à essayer de le retourné pour être au dessus lui. Mais Éric comprit ma manœuvre et il plaqua mes jambes contre le sol, je faisais le grand écart. Il se releva . Je fis de même . Je lui balançai un coup de poing et de genou simultanément . Il arrêta mes deux attaques . Il me balança plusieurs coups de pieds, je ne pu rien faire qu'encaisser et je me retrouvais plaquer contre un mur. Le leader avait une jambe entre les miennes, mes poignets étaient tenus fermement au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main. Son corps était plaqué contre le mien. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais à sa merci . Je me débattais comme une furie, je ne supportai pas être dominé par mon adversaire,par un homme, par Éric . Il se mit à rire devant mon acharnement à me débattre.  
« On dirait une gazelle qui essaye de se débattre contre un lion dit-il en souriant cyniquement.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner je suis la gazelle et tu es le lion dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Tout à fait . Tu es ma proie en ne se départît pas de son sourire.  
Je me mordis les lèvres.  
\- Arrête de faire ça dit-il d'une voix toute douce . »  
Il me caressa les lèvres avec son pouce. On ne prononçait aucun mot, on se perdrait dans le regard de l'autre . Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il enleva son pouce de mes lèvres et il approcha les siennes. Je fermais les yeux en attendant de sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Eric ! Cria Quatre .  
\- Oui ! Cria Eric en restant coller à moi .  
\- Réunion d'évaluation des novices !  
Eric se mit à grogner de frustration .  
\- Toi et moi ce n'est pas fini . Ma petite proie favorite. »  
Eric tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Quatre .

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur le temps que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Tris s'accroupit à ma hauteur.  
« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète .  
\- Parfaitement.  
Je me levai et me mis à gémir de douleur. Tris leva mon débardeur, j'étais couverte d'ecchymose .  
\- Viens-je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie . Eric va m'entendre .  
\- Il te dira qu'il est le leader et qu'il a tout les droits sur moi. Qu'il a le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi.  
Je me rendis compte à cet instant, que j'ai failli embrasser mon ennemi. Il fallait que je l'évite le plus possible et que j'évite de le provoquer . Peut-être qu'il m'oubliera et qu'il s'acharnera sur une autre novice .  
\- Eric n'est pas le seul leader de cette faction . Il va devoir rendre des comptes aux autres. »

Arrivée à l 'infirmerie, une infirmière nous conduisit dans un box séparé par un rideau. Je m'assis sur la table auscultation.  
« Tris tu peux aller rejoindre Quatre,pour votre réunion. Je vais bien.  
\- Quatre , peux se débrouiller sans moi. Mon rôle instructrice n'est pas que de vous entrainer mais aussi m'assurer que vous allez bien.  
\- Et qu'on arrrive pas trop amoché ,voir mort à la fin de l'initiation. Même si vous devez avoir un quota de pertes admises dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Oui, 10% dit-elle en rigolant  
\- Tu penses que les autres factions aussi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup de novices veulent être des Audacieux .  
\- C'est vrai . Ton ancienne faction ne te manque jamais ?  
Je... »  
Tris n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Samuel arriva.

« Bonjour Tris.  
\- Bonjour.  
Il regarda mon dossier .  
\- Bonjour .Tu t'appelles June et tu es une audacieuse native ?Demanda Samuel pour confirmer que j'étais la bonne personne .  
\- Bonjour. C'est bien ça .  
Samuel était grand ,très costaux , des cheveux courts poivre et sel, les yeux gris .  
Il souleva mon débardeur et palpa mes bleus. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.  
\- C'est superficiel, tu n'as rien de cassé .  
\- La chance dis-je ironiquement.  
Samuel ne capta pas mon ironie. Tris, par contre vue son regard, elle avait compris.  
\- Entre vous les novices ,vous pouvez être violent, même si là c'est superficiel, vous pouvez vous faire plus mal.  
\- Ce n'est pas un novice, c'est Eric qui lui a fait ça rétorqua Tris.  
\- Et jeune fille , qu'as-tu fait ?  
\- J'aide juste une amie, pour les combats rapprochés . Et Éric a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'entrainer ensemble . Je trouve ça débile .C'est le règlement d'Éric.  
\- Ce n'est pas le règlement d'Eric . Vous êtes des rivales pendant la première partie de l'initiation. L'amitié et l'entraide n'ont pas sa place . Lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, on évaluera votre sens de l'équipe et de l'entraide. Qui sera très utile et plus tard en mission. Mais pour l'instant on évalue vos capacités physiques. Et tu ne dois pas te substituer aux instructeurs qui sont là pour aider les novices qui ont besoin d'aide.  
\- D'accord dis-je .  
Je trouvais ça complètement débile,mais me retins de dire ma façon de penser.  
\- , Lauren Uriah ou Quatre, ou même toi auriez dû leur dire . Eric n'a fait que son boulot. »  
Samuel me donna une crème à appliquer sur mes bleus.

En sortant , de l'infirmerie Tris et moi, nous marchions en silence jusqu'au dortoir.  
« Tris, je suis désolé que tu te sois fait engueuler par Samuel.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave . Mais pour éviter cela, dorénavant vous arrêterez les entrainements ensemble avec Eve. Samuel a raison c'était notre devoir. Mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Eric de te faire ça.  
\- C'est le leader, il a tous les droits.  
\- C'est vrai c'est le leader mais aussi mon ami. Et je vais aller l'engueuler l'ami.  
\- Je trouve ça débile ,cette règle qu'on ne puisse pas s'entraider .Alors qu'en mission on va nous le demander. Autant nous l'inculquer dès le début de l'initiation . Parfois, je me demande ce que je fous dans cette faction, j'y ai peut-être pas ma place . D'un côté je suis pas sûr d'avoir ma place dans aucune des factions . »

Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé trop vite. Tris me fit un sourire rassurant . Je savais par sa mère que Tris était une Divergente. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de me dénoncer aux leaders,qu'elle avait une suspicion à mon égard. Pour mieux se couvrir elle. Dans ses cas là jusqu'aux simulations,je subirais une surveillance accrue . Avant qu'ils m'abattent au mieux au pire, je servirais de cobaye à Jeanine et aux Érudits jusqu'à mon dernier souffle .

Deux jours plus tard, on était samedi , on déjeunait . Tris et Ève parlaient comme tous les matins. Quatre et moi on ne décrochait pas un mot . Une jeune femme noire fit son apparition. Elle s'installa entre Tris et Quatre.  
« June, j'aimerais te présenter ma sœur, Christina dit Ève.  
\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.  
Je regardais les deux femmes et je voyais aucune ressemblance . Comment pouvait-elle être sœur ?  
Vu ma tête . Ève décida de m'expliquer.  
\- Ma mère et mon père se sont séparé, tout comme ceux de Christina. Ma mère a rencontré le père de Christina. On a vécu ensembles avec Christina depuis notre enfance. On n'avait que 2 ans de différence. Ma mère et son père ont eu ensemble ma petite sœur Rose .  
\- D'accord,je comprends mieux.  
\- Tiens , il semblerait qu'Éric a eu encore une bonne chasse et que sa proie est tombé dans ses filets dit Christina en rigolant.  
Je me retournai et je vis Éric en compagnie de Lisa, une novice native . Elle était grande,mince,blonde vénitienne, de grands yeux bleus . Vu le sourire béat de Lisa, ils n'avaient pas dû jouer aux cartes cette nuit . Je repensai à conversation que j'avais surprise entre Quatre et Éric dans le bureau de ce dernier. Et la phrase d'Éric : « Cela va être la partie de chasse la plus excitante de toute ma vie. » Éric faisait allusion à ses conquêtes pas aux Divergents.  
\- Je croyais que c'était interdit les relations entre membres et novices et de surcroit entre leaders et novices dis-je.

\- C'est vrai, mais les autres leaders ferment les yeux,sur les aventures d'Eric.  
\- Nous on doit respecter les règles de la faction mais les leaders non. Elle est belle la faction des Audacieux .  
\- Tu n'as pas à critiquer, la faction, me dit d'un ton froid Quatre.  
\- Et pour savoir, ils se tapent toutes les novices . Et on doit dire oui, sinon est viré de la faction. Non juste pour savoir .  
\- Éric n'obligera jamais une femme à coucher avec elle si elle le veut pas. Tu le prends pour qui . Même si aucune n'ait restée plus d'une nuit dans son lit, il les respecte s'offusqua Christina.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as coucher avec lui quand tu étais novice.  
\- Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une sainte parmi nous . Tu vas me dire que tu es encore vierge .  
\- Bien sûr que non .  
\- Calmez-vous dit Tris .  
Christina et moi, on finit par se calmer .  
\- June, je sais que tu as des relations compliquées avec Éric . Il peut se montrer,froid ,sans piété avec les novices, c'est pour les endurcir ,pour qu'ils réussissent .  
\- Ah bon, les bleues sur mon corps c'est pour que je m'endurcisse . C'est que ce mec, ne supporte pas qu'une femme lui tienne tête , il veut une femme soumise à ses moindres désirs et encore plus les novices.

\- Tu sais sans Eric, je serais une sans faction .  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Quand Quatre et moi on est tombés amoureux, il y a deux ans. J'étais novice et lui mon instructeur. On a essayé d'être discret, mais cela c'est su . J'allais me faire virer pour avoir enfreint la règle pas de relation entre les instructeurs et les novices. A cette époque , je détestais Éric comme tous les novices.  
\- Et depuis, notre initiation ,deux ans encore auparavant , Éric et moi on se détestait coupa Quatre.  
\- On ne sait pas ce qu'Éric a dit aux autres leaders, mais je suis toujours là . Quand on le connaît bien, ce n'est pas une brute sans cœur . Même s'il le montre rarement et a peu de personne .  
\- Tu as raison, June, Eric aime les femmes soumises généralement. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais Tris et Christina il les respecte,car elle lui tienne tête dit Quatre. »

Ève et moi, on se leva avec nos plateaux,on avaient fini le petit-déjeuner et on allait les apporter sur des chariots . Seul les novices devaient ramener leurs plateaux. Quand je me retournai,je me retrouvai entre le banc et Eric .

« Ah voilà, ma proie préférée.  
\- Alors la chasse a été bonne dis-je en insistant sur le mot chasse.  
\- Satisfaisante.  
\- Et pour Lisa aussi cela a été satisfaisant.  
\- Vu ses cris,il semblerait. Je te montrerais ce soir si tu veux .  
\- Désolé je suis déjà prise, j'ai un cour comment éviter les bleus.  
\- Sache que je gagne toujours.  
\- Prépare-toi à perdre. »  
Il me laissa passer , Eve était sur mes talons . 

« June, arrête de le provoquer. Les bleus sur ton corps t'ont pas suffi .  
\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais dès que je le vois, il met me hors de moi.  
\- C'est le leader, on lui doit obéissance . Soumets-toi à lui .  
\- Tu veux que je me laisse baiser par lui c'est ça ?!  
\- Au contraire. Je vois que ça l'excite que tu le provoques,tu es un défi. Il veut te soumettre. Mais si tu arrêtes de le provoquer,tu te soumets volontairement, il t'oubliera et il passera à une autre novice.  
\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'écraser et surtout pas devant un mec.  
\- J'avais remarqué depuis 1mois ½. »

L'après-midi ,Eve et moi on alla à la boutique de fringues gérer par était la gérante aussi du salon à coiffure et de l'institut de beauté. Les trois établissements étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, cela formait un grand complexe . Avec mon amie, on décida d'aller pour la première fois au bar, de la faction . Il nous fallait des tenues de soirée.  
« Contente de vous revoir ! Nous accueillit Christina chaleureusement.  
\- Christina, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin m'excusais-je.  
\- C'est déjà oublié . Et tu sais je préfère , les gens sincères que les faux-culs. Normale, tu me diras pour une ancienne sincère. Tu aurais fais une sacrée sincère.  
\- Lors de mon test aptitude, on m'a dit que j'avais les qualités d'un audacieuse, mais aussi d'une sincère. Mais je crois, que j'en aurais faits une mauvaise. J'ai déjà menti dans ma vie Et puis le style vestimentaire, non merci dis-je en rigolant.  
Elles se mirent à rire aussi.

Après plusieurs heures d'essayage j'optais pour un pantalon noir , avec des fermetures aux poches dorées et un débardeur noir brodé de perles qui s'attachaient avec des petits crochets. Je mis un boléro noir pour cacher mes tatouages. En chaussures, je choisis des sandales compensés noires. Eve choisit une robe noire en dentelle arrivant au-dessus du genou et des escarpins brillants. En fait, on allait plus au bar, Christina nous avait invités chez elle, le soir .

Le soir, on arriva chez Christina. Tris et Quatre étaient déjà là . L'appartement de Christina était un studio de 30m2 avec une kitchenette et une pièce salle de bain toilette . Elle vivait en couple avec Uriah. Celui-ci n'était pas présent car il était serveur au bar de la faction . Quatre et Tris préparaient la déco de la table, de mettre les bouteilles sur la table et le repas. C'était un apéro dinatoire .  
« Chris, t'as besoin aide ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Oui je veux bien, un coup de main ,pour couper les tomates et la mozarella. »  
Je m'occupais des tomates , Eve de la mozzarella et Christina de coupe le saucisson .  
\- Tu vas t'en sortir avec les tomates ? Me taquina Eve.  
\- Cela devrait aller merci dis-je en souriant.  
\- Pourquoi elle dis ça ? Demanda Christina.  
\- June, ne sait pas cuisiner dit-elle en rigolant  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer ce secret dis-je en rigolant. »

Je sentis une présence derrière moi. L'odeur de son aftershave.  
« Salut ! J'ai ramené un gâteau au chocolat et une tarte aux pommes vu que Tris n'aime pas le chocolat.  
\- Tu les as faite toi-même dit Christina en taquinant.  
\- Non la boulangerie . Il faudrait que je me trouve une femme pour la cuisine. Mais vu ce que j'ai entendu que les audacieuses ne sont pas doué dans ce domaine ou c'est peut-être seulement June.  
\- Vu que je compte pas être ta femme, je ne risque pas de t'empoisonner .  
\- Quel genre de poison tu utiliserais si tu devais me tuer dit-il ironiquement.  
\- Aucun, un bon coup de couteau dans le cœur . Ah non te n'en as pas. Bah alors dans la jugulaire. »  
Aucun des autres audacieux, n'osa interrompe notre échange. On s'assit tous à table après avoir emmené les plats dans un silence glacial.

« Bon ce soir pas de novices,de membres, d'instructeur,ni de leader. Ok dit Christina.  
\- Ok répondons-nous tous en chœur.  
-Bon alors, comment ça se fait que tu sais pas cuisiner ? Ta mère t'as jamais appris ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Elle a essayé, mais je préférais aller faire de la moto .  
\- Quelle type de moto ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Une Kawasakhi ZZR250.  
\- Pas mal .  
\- Et toi tu en une ?  
\- oui ,une Ducati STI.  
\- Puissante, comme moto.  
\- Où est ta moto ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Dans le garage chez moi.  
\- Chez ta mère. Chez toi, c'est ici maintenant dit Eric .  
Chez ma mère . Monsieur le leader est content. »  
Le repas fut agréable, aucune tension entre Éric et moi . On arriva même à parler comme des gens civilisé.

Après le repas , Christina proposa un jeu .  
« Vous connaissez le jeu action/vérité version bouteille.  
\- C'est bien un jeux de sincère dis-je en rigolant .  
Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Éric.  
\- Et un jeux Audacieux c'est le strip-poker dit Éric  
\- Ouais au moins c'est plus excitant, que les jeux des Erudits style Scrabble.  
\- D'un côté l'autre fois strip dans les dortoir ,pas besoin de jouer avec toi.  
\- Sache qu 'au strip-poker, je suis habillée et le mec finit en boxer. Suis imbattable.  
\- Vous avez fini vous deux , je peux expliquer ! Dit Christina.  
\- Vas-y dit-on en chœur avec Éric .  
\- Donc une personne tourne dit action ou vérité. Elle tourne la bouteille. La personne visée par la bouteille pose une question si la personne qui a tourné la bouteille à dit vérité. Si la personne qui a tourné la bouteille dit action, elle doit embrasser la personne visée par la bouteille. Ok ,compris?  
\- Oui dit-on tous en chœur.  
\- Petite question, on a le droit à 3 jokers par exemple si on ne veut pas répondre à une question?Demandai-je.  
\- Normalement, non, mais si vous préférez,aucun souci dit Christina.  
\- Tu as peur ? Se moqua Eric .  
\- Peur, non. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie . »  
On finit par décidé qu'on aurait le droit à un joker .

Christina commença .  
« Vérité  
Elle fit tourner la bouteille et c'est Tris qui devait poser la question  
\- Comment s'appelait ton premier mec ?  
\- Cole.  
-Action dit Tris  
La bouteille désigna Quatre.  
\- C'est de la triche ! dit Christina  
\- C'est le jeu Action.  
Il fit tourner la bouteille et cela tomba sur moi. On se fit un bisou chaste.  
\- Vérité.  
La bouteille visa Christina de nouveau.  
\- Quelle est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ?  
\- Cela se voit que c'est une teinture.  
Je le sais car c'est mon métier.  
\- Je suis blonde clair pour répondre à ta question.  
\- Action dit Christina.

La bouteille tomba sur Éric . Je les vis sourire tous les deux. Je sentis un pincement au cœur.  
\- Vérité dit Éric.  
Eve fut désignée par la bouteille . Mon amie hésite c'était le leader.  
\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Deux frères aînés.  
\- Vérité dit Ève.  
Cela tomba sur Tris.  
\- As-tu eu déjà un mec ?  
\- Non jamais .  
\- Action dit Tris.  
On s'embrassa avec Tris.  
\- Vérité  
\- Pourquoi n'a pas tu fais le test d'aptitude l'année dernière ?Demanda Éric .  
\- Joker répondis-je.  
\- Tu as 17 ans, je croyais qu'on était amie ! Cria Ève  
\- On l'est. Après ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas garder des choses pour moi. »

On reprit le jeu.  
« Vérité dit Eric  
\- Pourquoi, tu ne te cases pas ?Questionna Christina.  
\- Le mariage, les enfants ce n'est pas pour moi, la corde au cou non merci répondit Éric en rigolant.  
\- Vérité dit Christina .  
\- Tu veux combien d'enfants Chris ?Demanda Eve  
\- 4.  
Commence maintenant alors dit Tris.  
\- T'inquiète on y travaille avec Uriah . »

Un moment dans le jeu ,je dis action . La bouteille tomba sur Eric. Après hésitation, je me levai et allai l'embrasser. Le baiser n'était pas chaste comme avec Quatre. Il était passionné. Éric avait sa main derrière ma nuque pour me coller à lui. J'avais mes deux mains sur son torse. On finit par mettre fin au baiser . Je repris ma place . Un flottement de quelques minutes dans l'air puis le jeu reprit .  
« Et toi Quatre, tu veux les enfants, le mariage ? Demanda ironiquement le leader.  
\- Ouais bien sûr, je veux fonder une famille. Tu es trop cynique Eric.  
\- T'en veux combien chéri ? Demanda Tris.  
\- 3.  
\- Déjà, 2 ce serait pas mal . »

Le jeu continuait . C'était à mon tour de poser une question à Eric.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu quitter ta faction ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu penses qu'il y a raison sur le fait qu'on a quitté nos factions ? Questionna Eve.  
\- Bien sûr. Alors ?  
\- Joker répondit Eric.  
\- Tu vois ce n'est pas facile , chacun à ses secrets . »  
On continuait un peu mais il y avait une tension .

Tris et Quatre rentraient chez eux, leur appartement était en face de celui de Christina. On marchait devant avec Eve, d'un pas pressé. Éric était derrière nous, son appartement était à l'étage,l'escalier qui y menait était en face de son bureau. Arrivée au niveau de l'escalier, Éric me prit par le bras .  
« Toi vas te coucher dit Éric d'une voix autoritaire .  
Eve me regarda d'un air terrifié.  
\- T'inquiète pas lui dis-je . »

Mon amie alla se coucher . Eric me tint le bras jusqu'à qu'il eut fermé la porte à clé. Le salon était spacieux . On entrait directement dans le salon . IL y avait un grand canapé d'angle noir. Une table basse en verre les pieds était en forme de croix et noir. Un grand meuble avec une immense télévision . A gauche au fond d'un mur un bureau et sur tout le long du mur , des étagères avec des livres, des disques , des DVD . A droite il y avait une porte coulissante,cela emmenait sûrement à la chambre à coucher . Au centre de la belle, une belle cuisine US avec son ilot de couleur noire. De l'autre côté, la table à manger , du même type que la table basse . L'appartement était classe, rangé. Je sais pas ce que je pensais mais pas à ça. D'un côté c'était un ancien Érudit. Les Erudits aimaient l'ordre .

« Alors, comme ça tu te plains à Tris pour trois malheureux bleus. Je t'ai pas cassé des côtes non plus !  
\- Je me suis pas plein. Elle les a vu . Elle était avec Quatre quand il t'a appelé pour la réunion avec les instructeurs. Elle est venue me voir. Regarde !  
Je soulevais mon débardeur . Il regarda mon corps couvert d'ecchymose violacé. Je lut dans son regard qu'il s'en voulait.  
-Assois-toi dit-il doucement  
J'obéis. Je le vis ouvrir la porte coulissante et revenir avec un tube de crème . Je reconnus le tube de crème que le médecin m'avait donné . Éric s'assit sur le canapé.  
\- Enlève ton haut, je vais te mettre de la crème dit-il.  
\- Je suis une grande fille .  
Je lui pris le tube des mains.  
\- Ce serait trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'intimité dis-je  
\- Je te croyais une audacieuse . Et puis te déshabille bien tous les jours devant les novices.  
Il toucha mon ego . J'enlevai mon boléro et déboutonnai mon débardeur et je me mis de dos . J'ouvris le tube, j'en mis sur mes doigts, je me retins de gémir de douleur devant lui.  
\- Tu espères quoi ? Demanda-t-il  
\- Je ne comprend pas.  
\- Ton tatouage Hope .  
\- C'est … Si je ne te réponds pas, tu vas encore me frapper dis-je ironiquement.  
-... Ton tatouage audacieux je comprends c'est ta faction . Mais les autres ? Et pourquoi en forme de V.  
\- Même si les Audacieux est ma faction . Je respecte et j'admire les autres factions . Cela est en forme de V car je trouvais ça stylisé .  
\- Tu vas faire celui des Érudits ?  
\- Non, c'est la seule faction que je méprise.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je trouve les érudits prétentieux car sois disant ils ont le savoir . »

Il s'approcha de moi et il se mit à califourchon,sous son poids je m'allongeai, il me prit le tube et s'en enduisit les doigts. Il massa délicatement les endroits de mes blessures. Je gémis quand même malgré sa délicatesse. Je regardais ses doigts.  
\- Cela t'arrive souvent de brutaliser une femme puis de jouer au docteur après.  
Vu son sourire, il a pris le terme « jouer au docteur » dans un autre sens. Il balança le tube.  
\- Je vais te soigner autrement .  
Il déposa un doux un baiser sur chaque bleu .Puis il embrassa mon corps en remontant vers mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêche de me tortiller sous ses baisers et de gémir . On se regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Il semblerait que tu apprécies ce nouveau traitement. Notre baiser m'a laissé sur ma faim tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa passionnément,il dominait complètement le baiser. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, puis je descendis jusqu'à son bas du dos et commença à lui enlever le t-shirt. Eric arrêta le baiser, me prit les mains et les mis au dessus de ma tête en les tenant fermement.  
\- Que fais-tu ? Dit-il de façon autoritaire.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi, je serai la seule à moitié nue alors que tu es habillé dis-je sensuellement.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas cela va arriver . Mais je ne veux pas qu'une femme me touche et je veux qu'elle me sois totalement soumise .  
\- Je ne suis pas toutes les femmes .  
\- Je sais, mais j'arriverais à te faire plier quand même. »  
Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Éric me posa délicatement sur le lit . Il entreprit de m'enlever le reste de mes vêtements puis il fit de même pour lui . J'observais la scène avec délectation . Je me mordis les lèvres. Il vint s'allonger sur moi.

« Tu fais exprès ,tu sais l'effet que ça me fait dit-il en me souriant.  
Il me laissa pas le temps de répondre il m'embrassa avec avidité Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mais toute suite je me retrouvais les mains au-dessus de la tête.  
\- Je t'ai dit quoi. Si tu continues comme ça je t'attache.  
\- Promis je vais essayer d'obéir .Mais j'ai besoin de toucher mon partenaire.  
\- Pas cette fois-ci.  
Sa bouche descendit sur ma jugulaire, pendant que ses mains caressaient mon corps . Je penchais la tête pour lui donner accès à mon cou,pendant que j'ondulais du bassin . Puis sa bouche descendit jusqu'à mes seins. Il commença à lécher le téton gauche.  
\- Éric !  
Puis le leader le mordillait et il fit le même traitement à l'autre. Ensuite il parcourait le reste de mon corps avant sa langue, en prenant soin d'oublier aucune parcelle. Je me tortillais, haletais, je me tenais au drap. Quand il arriva au niveau de mon piercing au nombril, il fit tourner sa langue.  
\- Éric !  
\- C'est ça crie mon nom. J'aime ça. »

Éric mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour que je ne puisse pas bouger. Puis il commença à embrasser, lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses . Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps était en feu. J'étais en sueur,gémissante, je me cambrais et me tenais au drap tellement fort que mes jointures en étaient blanches. Quand sa langue s'introduisit dans mon intimité. J'écartai les jambes , je me cambrai en hurlant son nom et en le suppliant.  
\- Éric ! Je t'en supplie !

Il arrêta et me regarda.  
\- Tu vois que tu aimes te soumettes . Et moi j'adore t'entendre supplier .  
Éric entra d'un fort coup de rein en moi.  
\- Han ! Dit-on en chœur.  
Il alla doucement pour que je m'habitue à l'intrusion . On se regardait .Quand il accéléra je ne pus m'empêcher de planter mes ongles dans la peau de son dos en sueur. Quand j'atteins l'orgasme, je me mis à griffer son dos .  
\- Éric !  
\- June! »  
On haletait, on se regardait quelques minutes puis il se retira.

On était allongé dans le lit . Il ne fit aucun geste et j'en attendais pas. Je me rendis compte après les effets de l'orgasme passer que je venais de coucher avec l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de briser ma vie,de tuer tous les gens à qui je tenais. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse sans un regard pour lui. D'ailleurs lui aussi ne me regarda pas. Je partis rejoindre le dortoir.

 **J'attends votre avis sur ce long chapitre de 11 pages ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus . Je suis désolé par contre si les scènes de combats sont pas géniales c'est pas mon fort . Mais bon j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire . Et que la rapprochement de June et Eric vous a plus . Prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ma Bêta ne pouvant pas corrigé en ce moment, je m'excuse des fautes**

 **par avance .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 ***********************************************************************************

Après les quelques heures torrides, que j'avais passé avec Éric, la nuit d'avant. j'avais peur qu'il vienne me chercher, ce matin dans mon dortoir. Et qu'il m'emmène à la cafétéria ,comme un trophée. A chaque fois, le leader voulait montrer à toute la faction qui était la nouvelle chanceuse qui avait eu l'honneur de passer la nuit avec lui.

Mais en me levant ce matin, pas de présence d'Éric dans le dortoir . Je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria et m'installais, je scrutais les alentours, mais aucune présence de lui . C'était bizarre, il était toujours là à 7h15, régler comme un métronome .  
« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda Eve .  
\- Euh non personne. »

Je regardais la salle plus attentivement et je remarquais que Max n'était pas là non plus, ni ses hommes. Il y avait qu'une explication , Max avait eu besoin d'Éric pour une mission extérieure. En langage clair : soucis avec les sans-factions.

Les sans-factions n'était pas une faction mais plusieurs petites factions avec un chef . Certains groupes vivait dans le quartier des Altruistes. Mais la plupart vivais hors de la ville, dans les ruines de Chicago qui avait subit une guerre terrible, il y a plus de 50 ans . Il n'y avait ni eau, si une rivière traversait mais l'eau n'était pas potable, ni chauffage. Il y avait beaucoup de luttes internes entre eux et donc beaucoup de morts . Mais l'info était contrôlé par les Érudits et très peu savait ce qui se passait réellement hors de la ville. Sois les Érudits taisait l'information, sois il la détournait dans un but de propagande .

Les Audacieux intervenait juste quand les sans-faction volait ou essayait de s'introduire dans le quartier des Altruistes. Ceux qui vivait dans le quartier des Altruistes était nourrit et avait des abris décent. En contre partie, il ramassait les ordures,aidait les fraternels au champs, il était traité comme des esclaves. Mais c'était moins pire que vivre hors de la ville. Les Altruistes voulait se rendre hors de la ville,pour aider ses laisser pour comptes, mais les autres factions leur interdisait .

Après le petit déjeuner, on se dirigeait avec Ève vers la salle de bain, pour finir de se préparer avant l'entrainement.  
« C'est Eric,que tu cherchais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Euh non, si ...bref.  
\- Tu as coucher avec lui ?  
\- Oui ,comment tu le sais?  
\- Tu es revenue 2 heures après qu'il m'a ordonné de te laisser seule avec lui au dortoir,  
\- Je regrette.  
\- C'était nul ?  
\- Non bien au contraire, j'ai jamais pris mon pied comme ça avec aucun mec. Pour la première fois,j'ai eu un orgasme .

\- Alors je vois pas où est le problème.  
\- J'avais peur que ce matin, qu'il me présente comme sa nouvelle conquête d'une nuit. Et puis l'autre fois, j'ai désapprouvé l'attitude d'Éric envers les novices. Le fait que les autres leaders ferment les yeux, malgré les règles de la faction sur la relation novice avec les leaders ou membres de la faction. Je lui tiens tête depuis le début et là j'ai couché avec lui. Je ne vaux pas mieux que c'est Lisa , Tifaine et les autres filles qui sont passé dans son lit . J'ai vendu mon âme au diable ,en tout cas mon corps.  
\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu. Tu n'as pas couché avec un ennemi. »  
 _Si,Eve, j'ai couché avec l'ennemi cette nuit pensai-je ._

En arrivant à la salle d'entrainement , j'ai eu la confirmation sur ce que je pensais concernant l'absence d'Éric .  
« Eric étant en mission à l'extérieure avec Max, c'est moi qui occuperai la fonction de leader durant son absence. Donc Tris et Christina s'occuperont de l'entrainement des combats. Zeke et Uriah de l'entrainement des couteaux et Lauren et Melanie celle des armes. Aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer ,les entrainements aux combats avec les armes. Voici des couteaux qui sont aussi lourd que des vrais, quand vous touchez la personne,cela envoie une petite décharge électrique . L'autre arme est un pistolet qui tire des flèches qui envoie une brûlure à votre adversaire. Dit Quatre. »

J'étais dans le groupe de combat ce matin . Eve était dans le groupe de l'apprentissage des armes à feux . Dans mon groupe il y avait Peter,Lucas, Lisa, Noah ,Julian et moi .

Les premiers combats étaient avec les couteaux. Le premier combat opposa Julian et Noah. Ils se tournèrent autour , Noah attaqua en premier , Julian évita le coup, il voulut donner un coup pour désarmer son adversaire, mais ce dernier recula . Noah donna un uppercut à Julian qui chancela ,Noah voulut en profiter pour donner le coup de couteau, mais Julian évita de nouveau le couteau, il fit un croche pied à Noah et lui planta le couteau dans le dos .

Ensuite c'est autour de Peter et Lucas. Le combat fut plus intéressant . Peter donna un coup de pied que Lucas arrêta , Le premier pencha son corps pour que ses mains touchent le sol et lança son coup de pied au visage de son adversaire. Le dernier tomba mais se releva aussi tôt. Peter lança un coup de poing, mais son opposant recula et lui tordit le poignet. Mais ce n'était pas la main qui avait le couteau. Le second dans le classement réussit à lui faire un croche pied. Ils se remirent en position. Ils continuèrent à se battre, Peter aller se retrouver bloquer, il se retourna ,sauta sur les parois, il fit un salto arrière, il planta son couteau dans son adversaire .

Enfin, le combat entre moi et Lisa qui fut le plus facile et le plus ennuyeux de ma vie. Elle m'attaqua au couteau lentement,donc j'arrêtais le couteau, je lui donnai un coup de genou dans le ventre,elle se plia en deux et lâcha son couteau, je lui plantai le couteau dans le ventre.

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans la salle d'entrainement des couteaux. Cela m'énervait je m'étais amélioré dans les combats et dans les maniements des armes grâce à Quatre. J'avais suivi ses cours de soutien, car les grosses armes me posaient un souci avant. Mais les lancer de couteaux je stagnais,j'avais même l'impression de régresser. J'avais fait une fois un 10. La seconde raison était que j'étais frustré,depuis une semaine. Je ne cessais de penser à Eric. Mon esprit me renvoyait sans cesse les images de notre nuit. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais encore sentir sa bouche,ses mains; j'avais l'impression que son odeur était imprégnée sur mon corps. J'entendis des pas derrière moi  
« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je danse dis-je sur un ton ironique.  
\- J'ai vu tes résultats tout à l'heure ,tu t'es amélioré dans les combats rapprochés, les armes à feux,mais que les couteaux tu as régresser .  
\- Je suscite de l'intérêt pour le grand Eric .  
\- Non, j'ai regardé les résultats de tous les novices. Peter est qu'à 1 point de toi.  
Je lançais un couteau énervé en pensant que son connard de Peter pouvait être premier. Le couteau ne visa même pas la cible.  
-Quelle tire se moqua Éric.  
Le leader s'approcha et il se mit derrière moi.  
\- Fléchis un peu tes jambes. Il faut que tu fasses corps avec l'arme . »

J'écoutais ses conseils, je savais que c'était un bon professeur .Et je réussis à mettre deux couteaux dans le centre. Je me retournais vers lui, un espace infime nous séparait.  
« Merci dis-je.  
\- La nuit qu'on a passée ensemble...  
\- C'était une erreur le coupai-je.  
\- Une erreur ? Comment ça une erreur ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire dis-je en bégayant.  
\- Pas du tout . Les griffures dans mon dos qui m'ont brulé pendant plusieurs jours. Ton côté sauvage,me fait bander .  
\- Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes soumises et totalement sous ton contrôle.  
\- Et tu as aimé ça aussi,vu tes cris. Je veux qu'on recommence ce soir  
\- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition .  
\- Tu es ma proie ne l'oublie pas.  
\- Je croyais que dès que tu avais baisé, cela t'amusait plus et que tu passais à une nouvelle fille.

-C'est vrai. Mais pour la première fois, j'ai tellement aimé te baiser, que je me suis réveillé frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ton corps de nouveau.  
\- Je ne suis pas une pute ! J'en ai marre de ton jeux malsain. Fout-moi la paix. Je suis sûr que Lisa sera heureuse d'écarter de nouveau les cuisses pour toi.  
\- Non, tu es ma proie. Le jeu cessera quand je le déciderais. Ce n'est pas Lisa que je veux mais toi. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra,mais je peux t'assurer que je te ferais atteindre le paradis de nouveau. Et que tu en redemanderas .  
\- Tu rêves ! »

Je quittai la salle entrainement en colère contre lui, contre-moi. Putain, il avait raison, la seule chose que je voulais c'est qu'il me baise de nouveau. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne,de la haine et un désir ardant,même un sentiment sécurité .Pourtant c'était ce que je ressentais pour Éric. Comment une personne qui représentait une menace,pouvait vous donner l'impression d'être protégé. Quand on a baiser,un sentiment de bien-être,d'être à ma place,de protection, c'est emparer de moi. J'aurais voulu me lover dans ses bras,sentir son odeur pour intensifier ces sentiments.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'avais fait quelques mètres, qu'on me tira en arrière avec une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me débattais.  
« Calme toi, c'est moi me chuchota Peter.  
Il me lâcha.  
\- Tu es complètement fou ! Criai-je  
\- Tais-toi, on va nous attendre.  
\- Qu'est-que tu veux ?  
\- Je vous ai entendu avec Éric, tu as baisé avec lui ! Cria Peter.  
\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant . Tu es jaloux dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Tu te souviens du corps sans vie de Sarah, retrouvé dans les ruines hors de la ville. Elle était méconnaissable à cause de tous les coups et les expériences. Il l'avait jeté comme un déchet.  
\- Bien sûr que oui, comment l'oublier .  
Sarah, Peter et moi on se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Peter et moi, nous sommes né le même jour, il est né trois heures avant moi .Sarah et Peter étaient ensemble . Tous les trois nous étions des têtes brulés , à toujours nous lancer des défis. Elle et moi, on n'étaient pas amies,mais on s'appréciait, on se respectait. Sa mort a fait éclater la haine que Peter et moi, nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre . Nous étions liés par notre secret,tous les trois .

\- C'est ce mec que tu as baisé qui l'a livré à Jeanine et aux Érudits.  
-Ce n'est peut être pas lui.  
\- Tu le défends . Tu n'es pas amoureuse ? Questionna Peter.  
\- Tu es fou .  
\- Lui et Max sont chargés de notre traque je te rappelle. Arrête de lui tenir tête d'ailleurs, arrête de te faire remarquer . Ils faut qu'on fasse profil bas jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation,ensuite on sera sauvés.  
Si lui ou n'importe quel Audacieux se doute d'un truc, Jeanine va débarquer et elle finira par découvrir ce qu'on est . J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on est ici, tu te comportes comme si on ne risquait rien . J'espère que tu n'as pas parlé à ton amie.  
\- Je ne suis pas idiote.  
\- On doit se serrer les coudes, si on veut survivre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes juste pour ta peau. Tu t'en fous de moi ou des autres. Si cela pouvait sauver ta vie, tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde à nous dénoncer, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

\- Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix dit-il sarcastiquement .  
-...

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas le choix.  
\- Mais au fait c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, que tu baises avec lui. Cela nous protègera. On paraît que l'amour rend aveugle dit Peter.  
Je le plaquia contre le mur  
\- Tu me prends pour une pute ! Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, je suis juste un défi pour lui car je lui résiste.  
\- Comme quelqu'un qu'on connaît dit souvent « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ».  
\- Tu as qu'as baiser avec lui toi . D'un côté si cela pouvait sauver ta peau, tu serais prêt à sucer et à te faire enculer.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écartée les cuisses. »  
Je lui balançai un coup de poing au visage et partis.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria. J'entendis Lisa. Je me cachai pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Et là,je la vis avec Éric, en bas des escaliers. Il lui ordonnait d'en parler à personne, de bien se rhabiller. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Il rentra dans son bureau sans la regarder. J'étais blessée, vu qu'il n'avait pas pu m'avoir, le leader avait couché avec une autre. Il n'avait aucun respect pour moi . J'allais me venger et lui faire comprendre que la proie ne se laisserait pas faire, je voulais qu'il me considère comme son égal. 

J'oubliais complètement ma discussion avec Peter,le risque que je prenais . Je ne réfléchissais pas avec ma tête mais avec égo, peut-être avec mon cœur.

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé . J'attends vos review. Dans le prochain chapitre, June mettra à exécution sa vengeance mais cela ne plaira pas à Eric qui se vengera lui aussi . Publication prévu dans la semaine .**

 __


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je remercie les lecteurs et lectrices anonymes mais aussi celles qui me laisse des review. Cela me motive de continuer cette aventure « Divergente ».**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

On était jeudi ,exceptionnellement, on n'avait pas entraînement , car les membres préparaient la rencontre parents/enfants qui aurait lui demain de 12h00 à 16h . Nous aurions les résultats de notre classement 30 min avant .

On profita de notre journée de libre avec Ève, pour aller chez le coiffeur et acheter des vêtements pour la rencontre avec nos familles et nous avions décidé de sortir,ce soir . Nous voulions essayer de trouver un chéri pour mon amie et moi j'avais décidé de mettre à exécution mon plan envers Éric .

Avec Ève on commença par le coiffeur . Sa sœur ,Christina nous accueillit .  
« Alors, les filles vous avez prévu de sortir ce soir ?  
\- Ouais, on veut trouver un mec à ta sœur dis-je  
\- Je viens alors.  
\- Chris s'il te plaît non , tu vas me foutre la honte dit Eve.  
\- Promis non .  
\- Et toi June, tu cherches pas un mec ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Si, pour une nuit.  
\- Et puis il y a Éric dit Eve.  
Je fusillai ma meilleure amie du regard.  
\- Comment ça Éric, tu es amoureuse de lui ? Demanda curieusement Christina.  
\- Amoureuse ! Comment je pourrais aimer un mec macho, prétentieux, possessif et j'en passe.  
\- Possessif ? S'étonna Christina.  
\- Ce mec pense que je suis sa proie,son jouet,ce que tu veux.  
\- C'est parce que c'est la première fois, qu'une fille lui résiste et refuse de coucher avec lui.  
\- Mais j'ai couché avec lui avouai-je.  
\- Quand ? S'étonna Christina.  
\- Juste après la soirée chez toi. Il m'a emmené chez lui. Au début c'était pour m'engueuler sur le fait que sois disant je m'étais plains à Tris pour les bleus qu'il m'avait faits. Je lui ai montré. Il a été chercher un tube de crème,il a voulu m'en mettre .Mais j'ai refusé et j'ai commencé à m'appliquer la crème. Ensuite il m'a volé le tube et a décidé de me soigner. Et puis ensuite pas besoin de te faire un dessin.  
\- C'était sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner. Tu sais avec Éric,il faut lire entre les lignes. Il te dira jamais quelque chose franchement,ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas sincère. Mais dès quand rentre dans l'émotionnel ça bloque chez lui. Il a peur de se montrer humain.  
\- Peut-être je sais pas,je ne suis pas psychologue. Est-ce que... il a voulu... te soumettre toi aussi ? Demandai-je hésitante.  
\- Oui, Éric a besoin de tout contrôler . Tu t'es soumise à lui ?  
\- Oui.  
-Alors pourquoi, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il te « traque »,qu'il n'est pas passé à une autre fille comme il le fait d'habitude.  
J'ai eu le sentiment que Christina était jalouse.  
\- Il a dit qu'il a aimé mon côté sauvage . Et qu'il a été frustré en se réveillant ,de ne pas avoir pu utiliser de nouveau mon corps c'est ses propres mots. Cela doit te bien te faire marrer, moi qu'il y a encore peu me révoltait qu'Éric baise les novices.  
\- Non pas du tout . Je pense que vous iriez très bien tous les deux ensemble. Vous feriez un couple explosif .  
\- Ne rêve pas Christina ,cela n'arrivera jamais . »

Après cette discussion, on se dirigea vers le bac à shampoing, avant j'enlevai mes lentilles de contact.  
« Tu as les yeux bleus ! Cria de surprise Christina.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ils sont magnifiques,pourquoi tu mets des lentilles ?  
\- Parce que cela va bien avec ma teinture rousse. Je trouve que le roux, plus les lentilles de contact vertes, me donne un côté femme fatale, indépendante. Alors que mes cheveux blonds,mes yeux bleus me donnent un côté fille sage . Même en étant habillé sexy.  
\- Ok, je comprends, mais c'est dommage tu as des magnifiques yeux bleus et je trouve que cela te rendrai encore plus sexy. »

Quelques heures plus tard,nous sortons de chez le coiffeur . Eve arborait une nouvelle coupe courte avec une couleur noire corbeau et des mèches bleus. Cela rendrait mon amie très sexy. Moi j'avais juste refait ma couleur et couper les pointes,je n'avais pas osé couper mes cheveux. Maintenant,il fallait trouver la tenue adéquate .

Après trois heures d'essayage , Ève opta pour une tenue de « secrétaire », pantalon tailleur,chemisier pour la rencontre parents/enfants demain . Pour ce soir, par contre elle opta pour un short avec une ceinture cloutée et un t-shirt avec une tête de mort et des boots avec un talon vertigineux Moi, pour demain j'allais mettre un petit pull fin en col V avec un pantalon noir lacé derrière . Par contre pour ce soir, j'optais pour une robe en cuir courte avec une fermeture à l'avant et de longues cuissardes. Eric allait voir de quoi j'étais capable . Bien sûr comme d'habitude, je vérifiais que mes tatouages étaient bien cachés. Les seules personnes qui avaient vu mes tatouages c'était Tori, Eve,Peter ,Eric et ma mère bien sûr. Mais seuls ma mère, Tori et Peter connaissaient la véritable signification de tous mes tatouages. Comme je connaissais ceux de Peter .

Voilà le grand moment était arrivé, Ève et moi on se dirigea vers le bar . On traversait les couloirs de la faction et d'un coup l'audacieuse en moi n'était plus, j'étais mal à l'aise de tous ses regards de désirs d'hommes sur moi .  
« Ève, on rentre, je vais me changer, je peux pas aller comme ça.  
\- Tu es sexy .  
\- Tu as vu tous ses regards d'hommes sur moi .  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Si, je ne sais plus ce que je veux dis-je paniquée.  
\- Calme-toi. Respire.  
\- Je veux rendre jaloux Eric avouai-je.  
\- Je savais que tu étais amoureuse.  
\- Non pas du tout, quelques heures après que j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui , il s'est tapé cette pétasse de Lisa.  
\- Tu es jalouse,cela se voit.  
\- Pas jalouse, c'est mon égo qui en prit un coup.  
\- Tu aurais voulu quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison toute cette histoire est débile . Je vais mettre un truc plus...moins  
\- Tu es parfaite . Tu es une audacieuse non ?  
\- Si. »

Je tirais sur ma robe ,pris une grande respiration et je rentrais dans l'arène . J'espérais que Christina avait réservé une table un peu excentrer du bar . Mais non, c'était celle qui était au centre du bar avec un canapé tout autour. C'était la table, d'Éric, car je n'avais jamais vu aucun autres leaders ici. Les autres étaient dans un salon privé qui surplombait le bar. Il y avait Christina,Zeke, Uriah,Tris,Quatre et Éric bien sûr ! Quatre donna un coup de coude à Éric, en me regardant. Ce dernier tourna la tête. On marchait vers eux, j'essayais de marcher d'une démarche assurée,sexy sous les regards de tous les membres. Mais à l'intérieur j'étais pétrifiée .  
«Ta nouvelle coupe te va très bien Ève dit Tris.  
-Merci .  
Ouah, vous êtes sexy les filles dit Uriah.  
\- Merci dit-on avec Eve en chœur.  
\- Moi ce n'est pas sexy que j'emploierais comme mot concernant la robe de June, mais salope serait plus approprié dit Éric en me fixant.  
\- Ton avis je m'en fous. » 

Intérieurement j'étais blessée. Je tirais sur ma robe. Je commençais à boire verre de vodka sur verre de vodka, J'écoutais les conversations de mes amis à laquelle je participais de temps en temps. Grâce à l'alcool je me sentais désinhiber, euphorique.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ma famille s'enthousiasma Ève.  
\- Ne t'enthousiasme pas , ta famille ne viendra pas dit Éric.  
-... Mon amie essaya de retenir ses larmes.  
\- Tu es vraiment un con dis-je.  
\- C'est la vérité, tu ne peux pas comprendre,ta famille viendra toi, vu que tu es restée dans ta faction.  
\- Tu lui dis ça, parce-que ta famille n'est pas venue. En fait tu n'as peut-être pas fait un choix, mais ils t'ont viré !  
\- Arrêter de m'insulter où tu vas te trouver très vite sans-factions !  
\- Des menaces, des menaces, toute façon les Érudits vous savez faire que ça proférer des menaces et des mensonges sur les autres factions .  
\- Je suis un Audacieux,même le leader.  
\- Tu es le leader car Tob...Quatre n'a pas voulu du poste, tout le monde le sait ! »

Je pris mon amie par la main, pour l'emmener à l'écart. je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer. Je me retournais je sentis le regard d'Éric.  
« En fait, il semblerait que ma robe de salope te plaise beaucoup dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Pas du tout, c'est une robe pour un strip-tease . Et encore il va être rapide,vu le peu de vêtements que tu portes.  
\- Vu que ce n'est pas à toi que je compte en faire, un ce soir, mais à un autre audacieux. »

On s'éloigna de la table, après plusieurs minutes,on finit par trouver un coin sans personne. Mon amie s'effondra dans mes bras.  
« Il a raison, ils ne viendront pas.  
\- Éric est un crétin, je te parie que sa famille n'est pas venu et tous les ans, il le fait payer aux transferts en leur disant que leur famille ne viendront pas. Ne perds pas espoir,ils viendront.  
\- Et s'ils ne viennent pas ?  
\- Tu n'avais jamais parlé à ta famille de ton choix?

\- Si. Ils ont renié Christina quand elle a choisi les Audacieux. Je n'avais pas le droit de prononcer son nom, c'était une traitresse . Et maintenant ils pensent ça de moi. Mes parents m'ont interdit d'aller voir Christina,lors de son initiation, lors de la rencontre parents/enfants. Et bien sûr j'ai écouté, c'était mes parents.  
\- Si tu as choisi de changer de faction, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. C'est ta vie, tes parents n'ont pas à dicter tes choix. On est libre de nos choix.  
\- Je suis partie car Christina me manquait tellement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi.  
\- Quoi qu'il dise, la famille, l'amitié sera toujours plus important que tout.  
\- June, tu as bu tu dis n'importe quoi. Merci.  
\- Allez viens on va danser. On va essayer de te trouver ton prince charmant. »  
On retourna au bar .

Je commençais à danser et très vite un audacieux s'approcha, je l'enlaçais et je commençais à bouger langoureusement en rythme avec mon partenaire. Un autre partenaire prit sa place, puis un autre, je ne sus avec combien de mecs j'avais dansé ce soir-là. Je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour aller me resservir un verre. Un autre Audacieux m'enlaça , j'avais mes mains autour de son cou, lui ses mains sur mes hanches, je me laissais transporter par la musique, par le frottement de nos corps . Ses mains bougeaient sur mon corps, je descendais mes mains sur son dos, nous étions tout moites.  
Je me retournais et me collais à son dos ,en bougeant mon bassin avec ma main derrière sa nuque, l'homme avait ses mains qui se baladaient sur mes hanches,sur mon ventre,quand il voulut remonter plus haut je remis ses mains sur mes hanches. Pendant toute la danse , je fixais Éric, je le voyais dans son regard qu'il était furieux,ses poings étaient serrés. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage,j'avais gagné, le leader était furieux. Cela me donna encore plus confiance et je continuais de danser avec cet inconnu, ce dernier embrassa mon cou, je le laissai faire,c'était agréable même si cela n'avait rien avoir avec les baisers incandescent d'Éric.  
« Au fait moi c'est Jai, dit l'audacieux d'une voix rauque.  
Je sentis son érection contre mes fesses  
\- June répondis-je par automatisme en ne cessant pas de fixer Éric.  
\- Si on allait continuer la soirée ailleurs .  
\- D'accord »  
Il me prit la main pour m'emmener hors du bar.

Jai m'emmena dans son appartement, on avait à peine fermé, la porte qu'on s'embrassa avec ferveur, je commençai à lui enlever sa veste , il allait faire la même chose pour ma robe mais je le repoussai. Pendant 30 secondes,il ne comprit pas.  
« Non, Non laisse-toi faire, c'est moi qui mène la danse dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.  
\- Une femme dominatrice, j'adore .  
Je le poussai doucement sur le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Jai mis ses mains sur mes hanches. Je pris ses mains et je les mis au-dessus de sa tête.  
\- Tu me toucheras que quand je le déciderais. Si tu désobéis, je fais durer le petit jeu plus longtemps compris.  
\- Compris.  
Je commençai à l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis je descendais vers son cou, l'audacieux gémit.  
Je descendis vers son ventre, je remontais son t-shirt et au fur à mesure je léchais son corps.  
\- Éric murmurai-je

\- Tu as dit quoi ? S'offusqua l'audacieux.  
A ce moment là ,j'eus un moment de lucidité à travers les brumes de l'alcool, je me rendais compte que je ne voulais pas réellement être ici avec ce mec.  
\- Pardon... je cherchais son nom.  
\- Jai dit-il.  
\- Désolé je dois y aller ».  
Je sortais de son appartement et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir.

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, je titubais et je me trompai plusieurs fois de couloirs, mais je finis par être dans le couloir qui me menait au dortoir . Soudain quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras,c'était Eric.  
« Tu as couché avec ce mec hurla Eric !  
\- Tu es jaloux dis-je en souriant.  
\- C'est interdit les relations membres novices . Tu veux devenir une sans-faction?  
Je me mis à rire.  
\- Toi tu le fais bien dis-je en riant.  
Je l'embrassai, il fut surpris de mon initiative, Éric finit par me repousser.  
\- Arrête ! Cria-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais profiter de mon corps à nouveau dis-je en minaudant.

Je commençais à faire glisser la fermeture de ma robe. Il me retint les mains.  
\- Arrête !  
\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai adoré notre nuit ensemble, j'ai jamais eu un orgasme avant toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'on recommence dis-je  
J'embrassai son cou qui était à la portée de mes lèvres,je le sentis frissonner.  
\- Arrête ça ! Je baiserais jamais avec une femme saoul.  
-Mais je ne peux pas baiser avec toi... Chuttt ! J'ai un secret,si tu le découvres, tu vas me tuer, et tous ceux que j'aime et pleins d'autres gens,tu es mon ennemi dis-je en riant pleurant.  
-Oh oui je vais être ton ennemi, j'ai été trop gentil avec toi. Je vais sévir dès demain, tu seras punie pour ton comportement envers-moi depuis le début et le fait que ce mec t'a touché. D'ailleurs il va le payer aussi cet affront,on ne te touche pas. Allez au lit !  
Il me prit comme un sac à patates.  
\- Éric lâche-moi dis-je en me débattant . »  
Mais il était déjà plus fort que moi en temps normal donc avec les effets de l'alcool,je n'avais plus aucune force.

Il me déposa sans aucune délicatesse sur mon lit.  
« Toi occupe-toi d'elle !  
Je ne su pas à qu'il s'adressait et je l'entendis partir.  
\- June, je vais te déshabiller dit Ève en me caressant le visage.  
Je sentis qu'elle m'enlevait mes bottes. Je me mis à pleurer.  
\- Je n'en peux plus,je veux quitter la faction,rentrer à la maison retrouver ma mère,Hope. Hope me manque tellement. »  
Mon amie me laissa pleurer,en me déshabillant,elle me mit au lit, je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Ève me réveilla en me tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. J'avais la migraine du siècle.  
Je m'assis sur le lit, j'avalai le médicament avec le verre d'eau.  
« C'est qui Hope ?Demanda ma meilleure a mie.  
Je la regardais surprise et je cachais ma peur, je me demandais ce que j'avais avoué d'autres.

\- Hope,c'est ma fille avouai-je.  
\- Ta fille ! Elle a quel âge ?  
\- 1 an. C'est pour ça que je fais mon initiation cette année. Lors de la cérémonie du choix,j'étais en train d'accoucher.  
\- Tu avais fait le test aptitudes ?  
\- Non, le sérum des Audacieux peuvent créer des fausses-couches si tu es enceinte. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est pareil pour tous les sérums.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas été virée de la faction,quand tu ne t'es pas présenté?  
\- J'étais aller voir Max et je lui avais expliqué ma situation. Dans un cas familiale grave,style l'un de tes parents est malade,tu es seule à pouvoir t'en occuper. Tu n'as plus de parents et tu as des frères et sœur en bas-âge ou tu es enceinte dans mon cas. La faction te donne une dérogation d'un an. Si tu ne te présentes pas au test aptitude l'année suivante,tu deviens une sans-faction. Cette loi est commune à toutes les factions.  
\- D'accord, tu as une photo ?  
Je sortais une photo de sous mon oreiller. Hope était un bébé avec quelques cheveux blonds et de grand yeux bleus.  
\- Elle te ressemble . Elle te manque?  
\- Oui il y a pas un jour,ou je ne pense pas à elle . Par contre Ève, tu ne dois en parler à personne.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien.  
\- Ève comment je suis arrivée ici ?  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
\- Je me souviens qu'Éric a dit que ma robe était une robe de salope. Ensuite il t'a dit que ta famille ne viendrait sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Je t'ai défendue.  
-Oui, tu lui as même sorti que si Quatre n'avait pas refusé,ce serait lui le leader.  
\- Ensuite tu as pleurer,je t'ai consolé. Puis plus rien.  
\- Tu as dansé avec plusieurs mecs. Tu as couché avec l'un d'eux. C'est Eric qui t'a ramené ici et il m'a ordonné de t'aider à te déshabiller.  
\- Eric !  
Je me souvenais de rien, j'ai l'impression que le puzzle était mélangé dans ma tête. Je me souvenais pas d'avoir coucher avec un mec. Eric serait intervenu pour m'empêcher de coucher avec lui ? Je réfléchissais ,tellement que mon mal de tête reprenait.  
\- Je dois avoir une tête qui fait peur.  
\- Trop ! Dit-elle en riant.  
\- Faut que tu m'aides à cacher ça,sinon ma mère va me jeter dans le gouffre dis-je en riant.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et sinon, tu as trouvé un mec?  
\- Oui, Julian dit-elle en rougissant.  
\- Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

On arriva essoufflées pour la réunion des résultats. Heureusement Eric n'avait pas commencé son discours. Il nous surplombait tous. Il y avait pas à dire, ce mec dégageait une aura, son regard bleu d'acier, sa posture, jusqu'à ses vêtements et sa veste noire militaire. Depuis le début il la portait. Toujours dégageait en lui le leader, c'est inné, cela ne s'apprend pas .  
«Cela fait trois mois, que vous avez commencé l'initiation,pour certains le chemin pour devenir un sans-faction est proche. Il vous reste trois mois pour vous mettre un coup de pied au cul, si vous voulez rester et passer à la seconde étape. Voici le classement . »

 _ **Classement  
**_ **1\. Peter  
2\. Lucas  
3\. June  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Matt  
6\. Tifaine  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Julian  
10\. Eve  
11\. Patricia  
12\. Lisa  
13\. Daphné  
14\. Valentine  
15\. Gabriel  
16\. Laurent  
17 . William  
18\. Damien  
19\. Nathan  
20\. Camille**

Je vis Eric balayer l' assistance, je me demandais ce qui il cherchait. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Il avait un sourire vicieux. Il était heureux de sa vengeance. Eric avait touché mon point faible, mon égo, être troisième c'était inadmissible pour moi . Surtout être derrière la personne que je déteste le plus au monde : Peter. Ce dernier me regarda avec un sourire satisfait. ****

Il y avait une atmosphère de joie ou de tristesse en fonction des résultats. Mais surtout d'excitation ,de fébrilité, on allait revoir nos familles après trois mois. Parmi les novices cela parlait, se bagarrait .  
« Silence ! Hurlait Eric.  
Tout le monde ne fit plus aucun bruit, il y avait même pas le bruit d'une mouche qui volait.  
\- Je vous rappelle qu'ici on ne prend pas à la légère la devise « La Faction avant les liens de sang ».  
Pigé ?  
-Pigé dit-on tous en chœur.  
\- Pour les transferts, si par miracle ,vos familles venaient vous voir, ce que je doute. Inutile de vous montrer trop démonstratifs. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, pour eux comme pour vous. Des liens familiaux étroits laissent supposer qu'on n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle faction,ce qui serait indigne. Je ne veux pas des pleurnichards, si les familles ne viennent pas . On est des Audacieux et on se comporte comme tels. »

Ensuite, on rejoint tous calmement la cafétéria, les membres nous surveillent. Les portes s'ouvrent, une foules des audacieux principalement qui viennent manger. Mais aussi nos familles, il y a une multitude de couleur, bleu, jaune et rouge,noir et blanc, noir, gris. Je finis par apercevoir ma mère grande, se tenant droite, de longs cheveux bruns natté, ,un pantalon ,un débardeur et un long manteau en cuir, on dirait une guerrière . Je m'approche d'elle ,elle me sourit et m'enlace. Je laisse mes larmes coulées cacher dans son cou.

Je vois mon amie, courir suivit de sa sœur. Sa famille avait dû effectivement ne pas venir . On trouva une table vide, on commença à s'installer pour manger.  
« Tu as maigri, tu t'es musclé .  
\- Oui,c'est l'entrainement .  
\- Je me souviens du mien dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je suis sûr que le notre est plus dur.  
-Sûrement. Tu es combien ?  
\- Elle est troisième dit Eric en ricanant.  
Il s'assit à côté de moi, en passant son bras autour de ma taille,il passa son pouce au-dessous de mon t-shirt en faisant des ronds dans le bas du dos. C'était tellement bon, mais je retirai son bras.  
\- C'est très bien troisième,même si connaissant June,cela ne la satisfait pas , elle voudrait être première dit ma mère.  
-Mais elle était première jusqu'au classement d'aujourd'hui. Mais je lui ai fait payer son insubordination à mon égard.  
\- Si elle avait fait réellement de l'insubordination, elle serait plus ici . Elle a dû refuser de coucher avec vous . Je sais,d'ailleurs toute la faction sait que les autres leaders ferment les yeux,sur le fait que vous baisez avec toutes les novices,malgré la loi de la faction.  
\- Mais, June et moi, on a baisé ensemble. Elle m'a même avoué hier soir,qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un orgasme avant moi et qu'elle voulait qu'on recommence. D'ailleurs ,maintenant que je sais ça, je t'attends ce soir, ma proie favorite. » Dit Eric, la dernière phrase était à mon attention.

Eric partit et me laissa seule avec ma mère. Je savais que j'allais me faire engueuler . Je baissais la tête. Tenir tête à Eric c'était une chose, malgré la crainte qu'il pouvait m'inspirer,mais c'était rien à côté de ma mère.  
« Il fallait que tu t'envoie en l'air, avec le mec qui peut te tuer !  
\- Je sais, je m'en suis voulu terriblement, dès qu'on a terminé de baiser. Je sais que j'ai mis ma vie en danger et pas que la mienne. Mais comme il avait jeté son dévolu,sur moi, je me suis dis aussi, que si on baisait ensemble. Il ne s'intéresserait plus à moi. Normalement dès qu'il couche avec une fille, il passe à la suivante. Mais le fait que je lui tienne tête ça l'excite. Je fais tout pour garder mes distances, mais il est pire qu'une sangsue .  
\- Et pourquoi lui avoir dit hier,soir que t'avais eu pour la première fois un orgasme de ta vie, et que tu voulais recommencer.  
\- J'ai bu hier et...  
\- June ! Tu m'avais promis que tu boirais plus, tu sais que dès tu bois tu parles. Si tu lui avais dis ton secret.  
Dès que Hope était née, j'avais arrêté de boire, de baiser à droite à gauche. Pendant un an, j'ai eu une vie de sainte. Je m'occupais de ma fille et je m'entrainais pour l'initiation .  
\- Maman, si je lui avais dit mon secret, je serai au siège des Érudits à cette heure-là.  
\- Tu n'as pas parler de Hope ?  
\- Si, mais à Eve, ma meilleure amie,faudrait que je te la présente. »

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, ma mère devait déjà partir. Elle me donna une photo de Hope, prise il y a quelques jours. Ma mère me dit qu'elle commençait à marcher en se tenant aux chaises.

J'étais dans la salle d'entrainement en train d'évacuer ma tristesse en tapant dans un punching-ball. Ma mère, Hope me manquait terriblement. Je ne pourrais retrouver ma fille que dans 9 mois, à la fin de l'initiation. Je sortis la photo de la poche de mon pantalon, je me laissa glisser vers le sol en ne retenant pas mes larmes.

« Faut qu'on parle de tes petites révélations de hier soir dit Eric dit-il en souriant.  
\- Fous moi la paix, je ne suis pas d'humeur dis-je en levant la tête ,les yeux rougis.  
Cela ne provoqua aucune empathie de la part du leader bien au contraire.  
\- Oh, tu es triste, ta maman te manque.  
\- Je t'emmerde !  
Je me levai prête à partir,mais il me barra le passage.  
-Alors comme ça, je suis le seul mec qui t'ai faits jouir et tu voudrais qu'on recommence.  
\- Tu es content, ça reboost ton ego déjà sur dimensionné . C'est vrai que j'ai aimé ça, mais je prendrais pas le risque de me faire virer.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir mis cette robe de pétasse?avoir danser avec ce mec ? Si tu voulais pas qu'on baise de nouveau ? D'ailleurs cette robe ce n'était pas toi.  
\- Après que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi, quelques heures plus tard, je t'ai vu avec Lisa. Je ne sais pas j'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Donc j'ai mis cette robe et draguer ce mec,pour te rendre jaloux.  
\- Tu es jalouse?  
\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Je t'es dis quoi d'autres hier soir?  
Tu m'as dis aussi j'étais ton ennemi. Je te dis que tu payerais cet affront. D'ailleurs Jai l'a payé aussi. Il est passé de surveillant à la salle de contrôle, à veilleur de nuit à la clôture. Comme ça tous les audacieux sauront qu'on ne te touche pas.  
\- Encore hier, cela m'importait que tu sois jaloux. Mais maintenant je m'en fous. Comme, il y a encore quelques heures, c'était important que je sois première, maintenant Je m'en fous de ma place dans le classement. La seule chose qui compte,c'est que je reste dans la faction.  
Je passai, il me prit la photo.  
\- C'est qui ?! Me demanda t-il .  
\- Rends-moi la photo !  
\- Réponds à la question.  
\- C'est ma fille !  
Vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu fais ton initiation que cette année ?  
-Oui, maintenant, rends-la moi.  
-Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Réponds à la question.

\- Hope, t'es content.  
\- Comme ton tatouage.  
-Oui. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne coucherais plus jamais avec toi. Ce qui compte c'est elle. Tu n'es rien pour moi . »  
Si je l'avais blessé, il ne montra rien.

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 7 . J'attends vos review en espérant qu'il vous aura plus . Rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour 2 nouveaux chapitres .**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating :M**

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, ma bêta ne peut pas corrigé en ce moment .**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 ***********************************************************************************

Depuis notre confrontation, je n'avais pas vu Eric depuis plusieurs jours. Ni aux entraînements, ni à la cafétéria . Plusieurs fois j'avais voulu m'excuser auprès de lui,mais je n'avais rien fait .

Un jour, Eve et moi, nous étions en train de nous battre lors d'un entraînement .  
« Battez-vous réellement , on n'est pas chez les fraternels ici ! Cria Eric qui venait d'entrer.  
On continua le combat .  
\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire, je veux voir de la transpiration, des bleus,du sang même. June frappe là .  
\- Je refuse ! Dis-je.  
\- Tu refuses ! Ève sort du tatami ! »

Eric enleva sa veste .  
« Je vais vous montrer ce que je veux !  
Je lui donna un premier coup de pied , il m'attrapa le pied, je mis mes mains au sol pour lui balancer l'autre, mais il s'y attendait, donc il bloqua l'autre. Et je tomba,je me releva immédiatement. Je lui donna un coup de poing, Eric me fit une clé de bras.  
\- Ahh ! Je criai sous la douleur, il tordait et tenait tellement fort mon bras.  
\- Tu m'as encore désobéi. Si tu refuses de te battre réellement tu vas encore perdre des points. A la moindre rébellion de ta part tu en perdras. A ce train-là tu vas avoir un emploi de nuit à la clôture. Compliqué pour s'occuper convenablement un enfant ou pire devenir une sans-faction. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Oui.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Si je suis une sans-faction, je perds mes droits parentaux car ma fille est une audacieuse.  
\- C'est ça. »

« Ève reviens-ici ! Hurla Eric  
On se remit en position .  
\- Maintenant battez-vous !  
Je regardais ma meilleure amie, avec tristesse . Je m'en voulais de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire , mais je ne pouvais pas perdre ma fille . J'espère qu'Ève me pardonnera . Je commençai par lui donner un coup de jambes sur le côté au niveau de ses cotes. Elle recula,puis j'enchainais sur un coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux. J'arrêtai.  
« June je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ,le combat sera terminé quand je le déciderais ! Et toi Ève lèves-toi ou sinon je considère ça comme un abandon .  
\- C'est bon Eric, June a gagné dit Quatre.  
\- Non, ce sera terminé quand je le déciderais. June, je ne te conseille pas d'arrêter,sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend.  
Je me mis à califourchon sur mon amie et commençais à la frapper au visage.  
\- Stop Eric, elle va la tuer ! Crie Quatre  
\- Arrête, je déclare forfait dit Ève.  
Eric s'approche de nous . Je me levai.  
« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Tu déclare forfait ? Dit Eric.  
\- Oui répond ma meilleure amie.  
Lèves-toi ordonna le leader.  
J'aidai mon amie à se relever ,elle était couverte de sang.  
\- Laisse là ! Si tu voulais aider les gens fallait aller chez les Altruistes.  
Je me détacha .  
\- Suivez-moi ! »

On obéit. On s'arrête près du garde-fou. Le rugissement de la rivière résonne dans la fosse presque déserte. Eric pousse Ève contre le garde-fou.  
« Passe de l'autre côté ordonna Eric.  
\- Quoi ? Dit mon amie tremblante de peur.  
-Passe de l'autre côté de la barrière et suspends-toi par les mains à la rambarde ,pendant 5 minutes  
\- Eric, je t'en supplie, elle a le vertige dis-je.  
\- Une Audacieuse doit affronter ses peurs. Bon on va ne pas y passer la journée soit tu le fais soit tu quittes la faction. »

Elle enjambe la barrière,elle s'agrippe au rail tellement fort que ses jointures sont blanches .Les rails métalliques sont étroits et couverts d'une pellicule d'eau qui les rend froids et glissants .Elle retire un pied du rebord puis l'autre. Soudain, son dos est heurté par un jet d'écume, Ève crie. Sa main glisse, mon amie tient la barrière du bout des doigts. Une autre vague frappe la paroi, elle est trempée, sa main gauche à lâcher, elle ne tient plus qu'à la force d'une main. Si je l'aide, Eric me fera devenir une sans-faction et surtout m'empêchera de revoir ma fille. Je ne sais pas s'il le ferait réellement mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque.  
\- Vas-y rattrape-toi tu peux le faire ! L'encouragais-je.  
Après un effort surhumain, elle réussit .  
\- Temps écoulé dit Eric. »  
Je me précipite vers mon amie pour l'aider à remonter. Peter vint m'aider. Ni Nathan, ni Gabriel ne vint m'aider,pour des anciens altruistes, c'est un comble .

« C'est bon le cours est fini, vous pouvez partir dit Eric d'un ton froid. »

J'enlaçais mon amie qui pleurait et qui était frigorifiée . Le leader nous regarda d'un regard tellement froid, assassin, que j'en ai eu des sueurs froides. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'eus vraiment peur de lui. Si à ce moment-là, il avait découvert mon secret, il m'aurait livré sans état d'âme aux Érudits ou il m'aurait mis une balle dans la tête après m'avoir torturé. Il tourna les talons. Tris et Quatre qui étaient restés en retrait vint à notre rencontre. Quatre porta ma meilleure amie,qui était en état de choc. Tris et moi nous l'aidions à se déshabiller pour qu'elle prenne une douche bien chaude

Après sa douche , Eve rejoint le discours . Il fallait que je justifie mon comportement.  
\- Eve.

\- Dis quelque chose, engueule-moi, frappes-moi, je ne riposterais pas.  
Elle ricanait .  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Eric...  
\- Toujours, Eric ! Quand tu vas te comporter en novices et te dire qu'il est le leader, le plus fort ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai payé la colère qu'il a envers-toi !  
\- Eric est en colère parce que je n'ai pas de nouveau écarté les cuisses pour lui.  
\- C'est ce que tu veux toi aussi, être à lui, alors assume ! Que votre jeu de vous faire souffrir, vous amuse, et que vous avez besoin de ça, pour vous exciter, c'est votre problème. Mais je ne veux rien à faire là-dedans.  
\- Écoutes ! Eric après m'avoir fait subir l'humiliation, du classement, l'humiliation en face de ma mère. Il est venu pour qu'on parle, dans la salle d'entrainement il semblerait qu'avant qu'il me ramène dans le dortoir. Je lui aurai avoué que j'avais envie de lui et que j'avais aimé notre nuit. Sauf que j'étais en train de pleurer,ma mère m'avait donné une nouvelle photo d'Hope. Il me l'a prise et j'ai dû lui avouer que j'avais une fille. Je lui ai dit que j'en foutais de ses brimades,ce qui comptait c'était ma fille. Quand j'ai refusé de te faire mal. Il m'a dit que si je lui obéissais pas, il ferait de moi une sans-faction et cela veut dire que je perdrais la garde de Hope. dis-je en pleurant en prononçant la dernière phrase.  
Mon amie s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça pour essayer de me consoler.  
\- Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas .C'est lui le connard. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Tris qui m'avait trouvé dans là la cafétéria avec Eve , mon instructrice m'avait obligé à la suivre chez elle . Elle me servit un jus de fruit frais .  
« Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé à l'entrainement ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Tu étais là , il me semble .  
\- Pourquoi avoir frappé aussi violemment Ève?  
\- Parce qu'Éric me l'a ordonné répondis-je  
\- Depuis quand tu obéis à Eric ? Pourquoi ne lui pas avoir tenu tête ?  
\- Et toi et Quatre, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ! M'énervai-je.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte,elle me retint par le bras.  
\- Je veux juste comprendre, t'aider dit Tris d'une voix douce.  
\- Tu as vu ma place dans le classement.  
\- Oui, j'ai été surprise .  
\- C'est ma punition venant d'Éric car je lui tiens tête. Et si je continuais, il m'a dit que je finirais rapidement une sans-faction.  
\- Tu peux baisser certes un peu dans le classement ,pour une raison de comportement mais jamais tu peux devenir une sans-faction juste pour ça.  
\- Même si on tient tête au leader ?  
\- Si le leader considère que tu as été trop loin . Dans ce cas-là, tu passes devant un conseil de discipline devant les 5 leaders.  
\- Donc je peux devenir une sans-faction dis-je apeurée  
\- Eric ne le fera pas . Il tient trop à toi pour ça . Il t'aime.  
\- S'il m'aimait comme tu dis, il ne m'aurait pas menacé de faire de moi une sans-faction pour me priver de voir ma fille .  
\- Ta fille ? Dit Surprise mon instructrice.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je fais mon initiation que cette année , car j'accouchais l'année dernière.  
\- Comment Eric le sait ?  
\- Ma mère m'a donné une photo récente d'Hope, lors de la rencontre parents/enfants. Je suis allée m'isoler pour pleurer, car tu comprends elle me manque.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Eric m'a pris la photo et m'a obligé à lui avouer, sinon il était prêt à la déchirer. Et depuis il se sert d'elle comme un moyen de pression pour que je lui obéisse.  
\- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
-Quoi ?  
\- Je suppose qu'Éric était là pour une raison.  
\- Il est venue se vanter que mon manque d'obéissance m'avait coûté des points dans le classement. Il semblerait que l'autre soir sous l'effet de l'alcool, je lui ai avoué que j'avais adoré notre nuit ensemble et que j'aimerais aussi recommencer.  
\- Votre nuit ensemble ?  
\- Après la soirée chez Christina l'autre fois, on a couché ensemble.  
Tris me sourit.  
\- Je sais j'ai fait la plus belle connerie de ma vie.  
\- Tu l'aimes .  
\- Si j'ai pu éprouver un peu de sentiments pour lui, ceux-ci se sont évaporé dès qu'il m'a menacé en disant que je ne reverrais jamais ma fille.  
\- Et ensuite tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Puis,Je lui dis qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait,je ne coucherais plus jamais avec lui, tout ce qui comptait c'était Hope, qu'il n'était rien pour moi.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Tu comprends quoi ?  
\- Il t'aime, il a été blessé . Eric a du mal à montrer ses sentiments, pour lui c'est un signe de faiblesse. Mais je suis sure d'une chose , il est raide dingue de toi.  
\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, tu m'excuseras on ne l'a fait pas souffrir. Eric la seule personne qui l'aime, c'est lui-même. Je suis juste un jouet pour lui, sauf que là je l'amuse plus du tout . Il prend son pied en faisant souffrir les gens.  
\- Eric ne ... »  
Je ne la laissa pas finir, je partis .

Quand, je revins au dortoir, je vis Ève et Julian allongés sur le lit de mon amie en train de s'embrasser. Ils arrêtèrent dès qu'ils me virent arriver .  
« Oups, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
\- Pas de soucis , je dois aller rejoindre Peter et Lucas,pour faire de la tyrolienne. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Julian.  
\- Non merci dit Eve.  
\- Non plus répondis-je. »

Je m'assis sur le lit d'Eve.  
« Alors c'est le grand amour avec Julian ,dis-je contente.  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu lui as dit que tu avais le vertige ?  
\- Non  
Je sentais que quelque chose tracassait mon amie.

\- Que se passe-t-il Eve ?  
\- Julian voudrait tu vois quoi …  
\- Si tu ne te sens pas prête le fait pas.  
\- Et toi ta première fois ?  
\- J'étais en fête, j'ai couché avec un pote, quelques semaines avant qu'il parte faire son initiation j'avais 14 ans lui 16 ans. Je trainais avec des gens plus vieux que moi. Je faisais souvent le mur. J'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ma mère, jusqu'à la naissance d'Hope. Le père d'Hope c'est la même histoire, j'étais en soirée, je trouvais le mec mignon et sympa et voilà. Je ne sais même plus quoi il ressemble,ni son nom. J'ai tellement honte,le jour où je vais devoir lui raconter cette histoire. J'aurais tellement aimé le faire avec un mec que j'aimais. Même si j'ai jamais été amoureuse. Donc sincèrement ,prends ton temps, car ta première fois,tu t'en souviens toute ta vie.  
\- Ouais, mais je veux pas être traité de Pète-Sec.  
\- Tu t'en fous .  
\- T'as raison. »

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais au bar avec Sophia,Matt, Eve, Julian et Noah. Noah était grand athlétique, des yeux bleus avec un piercing à l'arcade gauche. Les deux couples s'embrassaient. Noah et moi on discutait, on rigolait.  
« Notre leader, nous regarde dit Matt.  
\- Ce n'est pas nous ,qu'il regarde dit Ève.

Je me retournai , Eric était au « carré Leaders » avec tous les leaders, il était adossé à la rambarde avec une bière. Il nous fixait ou plutôt me fixait. Je me rendais compte que nos mains se frôlaient avec Noah. Je retirais tout de suite.  
Julian et Eve ainsi que Matt et Sophia allèrent danser.  
\- Veux-tu danser ? Me demanda Noah.  
Je regardais notre leader, j'étais mal à l'aise , j'avais peur qu'Éric trouve un nouveau moyen pour me faire descendre du classement. Même si j'ai toute à fait le droit d'avoir une relation avec un autre novice. Il pourra trouver un autre moyen.  
\- Non merci, vas-y.  
\- Aucun souci. »  
Noah alla danser avec une audacieuse.

Sophia revenait . Je vis que Julian et Ève montaient à l'étage à l'opposé du carré des VIP des leaders, en direction des « Love Room ». C'était des chambres où les audacieux ou audacieuse pouvaient passer une nuit avec leur amante ou amant, s'il ne voulait pas emmener chez eux. C'était le seul endroit où les novices pouvaient avoir de l'intimité.  
« Où est Matt ? Demandai-je .  
\- Il joue une partie de billard avec Noah et d'autres audacieux. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu tenais tête à Eric. Et là tu sembles apeurée, j'ai l'impression que tu as peur de lui, que tu veux pas faire un pas sans son accord .  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- On dirait un mec jaloux avec sa nana, ou plutôt que tu lui appartiens.  
\- Tu ne savais pas je suis sa proie.  
\- Tu as couché avec lui ?  
\- Oui, tu dois me trouver aussi pathétique que Lisa.  
\- Non, tu es beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle. Tu sais si je n'étais pas raide dingue de Matt, j'aurais bien tenté de passer une nuit avec le grand Eric. Il est aussi bon amant qu'on le dit ?  
\- Je crois que quand j'ai couché avec lui, j'ai vu les anges.  
\- A ce point-là ! Il doit être brutal ?  
\- Il aime dominer,mais il est tendre et a pensé à mon plaisir avant le sien.»

On entendit des cris , je vis Zeke descendre du côté des « Love Room » en tenant Julian par le bras. Il se dirigeait vers le « Carré des Leaders ». Je vis mon amie en pleurs qui était enlacée par une audacieuse. J'accourais vers Eve.  
« Je te remercie,je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
L'audacieuse la lâcha.  
\- Merci Nora dit Ève à l'audacieuse.  
Je l'emmenais vers le dortoir en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu sais on comptait voilà... j'ai eu peur... j'ai dit à Julian que je ne voulais plus...il s'est mis en colère, il m'a maintenu les mains, il était à califourchon sur moi... je ne pouvais plus bouger.  
\- Il t'as?  
\- Non Zeke et Nora sont arrivés ,il n'a pas eu le temps. Zeke lui a mis une sacré raclée ,pendant que Nora s' occupait de moi. Zeke a dit à Julian qu'il allait devoir répondre de son crime devant la faction. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.  
\- Cela veut dire qu'il va passer devant le conseil des leaders et qu'il sera jugé . »

Tris vint nous voir,quelques heures plus tard .  
« Eve , demain à 14h, il y aura le conseil des leaders dit Tris.  
\- Comment cela se passe ?  
\- A ce que m'a expliqué Eric. Le conseil des leaders sera en public à la fosse. Il y aura les 5 leaders, tu devras comme Julian répondre à des questions. Ensuite les leaders prendront une décision .  
\- IL risque quoi ? Demandai-je  
\- Il risque de devenir un sans-faction ?  
\- Et moi ? Demandai Eve .  
\- Toi, tu ne risque rien la rassura Tris. »

 **Merci à Nanao34410 de m'avoir soufflé cette idée des « Love Room », même si elle avait employé le terme « Sexe Room ».**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. Le prochain chapitre sera publié vendredi et vous découvrirez le conseil des leaders.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **Dédicace : Merci à Nanao34410 pour son aide précieuse dans ce chapitre . Sans elle j'aurais jamais réussis. C'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée de développer l'idée du conseil des leaders. Elle m'a donné l'inspiration. Car je peux vous assurez que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été laborieux . Cela m'étais pas encore arrivé sur cette fiction.**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 *********************************************************************************

A 14h, tout le monde était déjà réunis,depuis une heure à la fosse, pour cet évènement exceptionnel, le conseil des leaders. Le conseil va voter soit l'acquittement soit la personne sera virée de la faction. C'est la majorité qui l'emporte. Depuis la création de la faction il y a plus de 50 ans, il n'y avait eu que deux conseils des leaders qui jugeaient les délits graves. La première fois c'était un homme qui battait sa femme. La seconde fois, un leader qui avait violé une novice . Les deux hommes étaient devenus des sans-faction. Le crime le plus grave de la faction, c'était tuer ou intenter de tuer un membre de la faction. Dans ces cas-là la personne était directement chassée de la faction. Ce qui était extrêmement rare, car souvent le meurtre ou la tentative de meurtre est considéré comme « un accident ».

Julian arriva escorté de deux audacieux , les mains et les pieds menottés. Il avait le visage tuméfié . Quatre ouvrait la marche et Eric la fermait. Vu l'état des jointures des mains à Eric, pas compliqué à deviner ce qui s'était passé avant le conseil des Leaders. Pendant la traversée jusqu'à sa chaise, les audacieux lui crachait dessus, lui donnait des coups,ils ont même failli même le faire tomber et bien sûr les insultes n'arrêtaient pas . Les deux audacieux attachaient l'accusé à sa chaise.

Eric prit place à la table des leaders qui était une grande table en bois et chaque leader était assis sur un grand siège qui ressemblait à un trône . Deux chaises étaient en face de la table. L'une où était assis Julian, l'autre vide pour l'instant.

Eve était avec moi dans la foule, les audacieux étaient excités, cela criait .  
« Silence ! On va commencer. Comme vous savez nous sommes tous réunis ici pour le conseil des leader. dit Eric.  
Tout le monde se tut .  
\- Eve veux-tu prendre place sur cette chaise dit Eric d'une voix douce inhabituel .  
Ma meilleure amie, me regarda et prit place sur la chaise ,ses genoux tremblaient,elle tortillait ses mains à quelques centimètres de son violeur. Lui malgré l'accusation se tenait fière comme un paon.  
\- Je déclare le troisième conseil des leaders ouvert ce 2 juillet 2015 à 14h00, pour juger si le membre Julian Krause, ici présent à tenter de violer la novice Eve Game. »  
Une audacieuse notait sur un ordinateur le procès-verbal du conseil.

\- Le conseil après vous avoir posé un autant de questions qu'il le souhaite, délibéra .Novice Julian Krause si vous être reconnu coupable, vous devrez quitter la faction immédiatement. Si vous être considéré innocent, vous serez acquitté. Novice Eve Game si nous mettons votre parole en doute sur les faits avérés de viol, vous risquez également l'exclusion de la faction . Avez-vous bien compris ? Annonce Eric.  
\- Oui, Eric dirent les deux acteurs.  
\- Bien les questions peuvent commencer . »

« Quelle était ta relation avec Mademoiselle Game ? Questionna Samuel.  
\- C'est, C'était ma petite-amie dit Julian.  
\- Confirmes-tu que tu étais la petite amie de Julian ? Demanda Jade  
\- Oui dit mon amie d'une petite voix.  
-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu , veux-tu parler plus fort, tu es une audacieuse.  
\- Oui j'étais sa petite amie .  
\- Depuis quand étiez-vous ensembles, Julian ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- 2 mois.  
\- Confirmes-tu Eve.  
\- Oui.  
\- Raconte-nous en détail votre relation ?  
\- En détail ? Fut surprise mon amie.  
\- Oui, tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle.  
\- Julian et moi on s'est rencontrés pendant l'entrainement. On s'est rapproché au fil de l'initiation . Puis il y a deux mois, on s'est échangé notre premier baiser, à une soirée au bar. Puis depuis je sais pas, on s'embrassait,on se donnait la main, on faisait des soirées avec nos amis. Bref ce que font les couples normaux.  
\- Julian, veux-tu rajouter quelque-chose ? Demanda Max.  
\- Oui, je confirme ,d'ailleurs je me demande ce que c'est pour elle d'être en couple . Nous nous tenions à peine la main ,et nous embrasser c'est un grand mot,c'était des baisers chastes. Je croyais que j'étais avec une audacieuse pas une pète-sec dit en rigolant Julian. »  
Je vis mon amie au bord des larmes.

« Bien raconte-nous cette soirée, Eve ? Demanda Jade  
\- Nous étions avec Sophia,Matt, Noah et June. On passait tous une excellente soirée. On est tous allez danser . Jusqu'à que Julian et moi,nous allions en haut dans les « Love Room ».  
\- Aviez-vous parlés Julian et toi, de relations sexuelles ? Demanda Samuel.  
\- Oui, quelques jours avant.  
\- Comment avez-vous abordé le sujet ? Questionna Jade.  
\- C'est Julian qui en a parlé, qu'il voudrait qu'on avance dans notre relation. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas si j'étais prête. Il m'a dit qu'il serait tendre et que je verrais que c'était la plus belle expérience.  
\- En as-tu parlé à une amie ?  
\- Oui à June .  
\- Elle t'a conseillé quoi ?  
\- De le faire si je me sentais réellement prête . Que sa première fois on s'en souvient toute sa vie.  
\- Je t'ai vu, comme les autres leaders te diriger vers l'étage des « Love Room » avec Julian, tu étais heureuse et tu semblais prête pour ta première fois dit Max.  
\- Oui à ce moment-là, je l'étais en tout cas je le pensais, mais quand on a commencé, j'ai pris peur.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi l'encouragea Tonya.  
\- On s'est embrassés, quand il a commencé à me déshabiller. J'ai pris peur. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. Il m'a dit que j'allais prendre mon pied avec un mec comme lui. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter. Il m'a dit que j'étais une petite allumeuse, mais que je n'assumais pas. Contrairement à June qui elle assumait son côté bandant. Il m'a balancé sur le lit,il m'a attaché les mains avec sa ceinture et bailloné avec son écharpe .Il m'a dit que personne ne m'entendrait crier, vu la musique. Et que j'avais qu'à me laisser faire et que j'allais aimer ça. Et j'en redemanderais encore. Il a commencé à me déchirer mon haut. Zeke et Nora sont arrivés à ce moment-là dit mon amie en éclatant en sanglots..»

« Julian , qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
\- Comme elle vous l'a dit on en avait parlés quelques jours avant . Bien sûr elle m'a parlé de la discussion avec son amie. Je lui ai dit que je patienterais. Quelques heures avant qu'on rejoigne tout le monde au bar, Eve m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on le fasse ce soir . Et elle n'était pas à court d'argument ,si vous aviez vu sa tenue . Elle n'a jamais été jamais aussi tactile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle m'a grave chauffé. Ensuite on est montés dans la « Love Room ». On a commencé à s'embrasser et j'ai commencé à la dévêtir. Elle a prit peur, j'ai essayé de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se détendre .  
\- Et quand elle vous a dit de vous arrêter ! Cria Tonya.  
\- Certaines disent stop et ça veut dire continue,c'est un jeu.  
\- Pour moi Stop ça veut Stop ! Et continue ça veut dire continue !  
\- Continue ton histoire dit Eric .  
On sentait que notre leader voulait lui mettre une.  
\- Ensuite oui je l'ai allongé sur le lit.  
\- Pour toi vous alliez faire l'amour ? Questionna Max.  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir bâillonné et attaché ? Questionna Jade  
\- Pour exciter sa première fois.  
\- Ou pour la faire taire.  
\- Je pense qu'on en assez entendu . Je vais appeler Zeke et Nora dit Eric. »

« Attendez , j'aimerais dire quelque chose avant que vous passez à la délibération. Je sais déjà que vous allez me condamner à une vie de sans-faction. Après mes révélations,j'espère que vous allez m'accorder une peine d'un travail ingrat au sein de la faction dit Julian.  
\- Nous verrons, nous t'écoutons dit Eric.  
\- Comme le disait Eve, lors de notre séance privée , j'ai parlé de June et cette fille est carrément bandante.  
\- Si je te referais le portrait , tu perdrai la vue criai-je .  
\- June Silence ! M'ordonna Eric.  
\- Je dois me laisser insulter par ce connard !  
\- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !  
\- Donc je disais, que June est une femme toute a fait bandante. J'aimerais me la faire, comme je pense beaucoup de novices et sûrement aussi beaucoup de mecs de la faction dit Julian avec un sourire de pervers .  
\- Abrège, on n'a pas qu'à ça à faire dit Eric excédé.  
\- Mais vu que June est une femme ambitieuse ,elle a visé plus haut dans organigramme, elle a couché avec notre leader Eric dit Julian avec un sourire cynique.

\- Tu dois me confondre avec ta sœur rétorquai-je  
Lisa était la sœur jumelle de Julian.  
\- Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça pétasse s'énerva l'accusé.  
\- June as-tu couché avec Eric ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- Oui, une fois.  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi, toute la faction sait qu'Eric couche avec les novices. Je suis même sure que même les autres factions sont au courant, peut-être même les sans-faction.  
\- Elle a raison dit Jade.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information , pourrait t'aider à ne pas te faire virer de la faction, si tu n'obtiens pas l'acquittement dit Max.  
\- Je ne parlais pas juste qu'Eric et June avaient juste passé une nuit ensemble. Mais qu'ils ont une relation amoureuse .  
\- As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances pour accuser ,l'un des leaders. C'est une accusation grave.  
\- June qui tenait tête jusqu'à là à Eric,ce qui lui a valu de baisser dans le classement. Depuis quelque temps, elle semble de ne pas faire un geste,respirer sans son accord. L'autre soir,avant qu'Ève et moi, nous allons dans la « Love Room ». Noah et June étaient très proches. Il a suffi qu'Éric regarde June,pour qu'elle prenne ses distances avec Noah. On aurait dit un mec jaloux avec sa nana. Noah, Sophia,Matt ainsi qu'Eve pourront vous le confirmer.  
\- Eric qu'as tu répondre à ses allégations ?  
\- Oui June et moi on a passé une nuit ensemble. Mais comme j'ai passé une nuit avec Lisa, Tifaine,Alex. Si je surveillais June en ce moment, elle a un grand potentiel, elle est douée dans différents domaines que cela soient les combats et l'utilisation des armes. Elle a un grand esprit d'équipe et une forte personnalité. C'est une recrue exceptionnelle. Mais c'est aussi la novice qui a le plus de problèmes avec l'autorité. Donc je l'ai recadré il y a quelques semaines,en lui faisant perdre deux places. Et que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait très vite descendre. Si je la surveillais ce soir-là et pas elle spécialement mais sa bande,c'est qu'ils étaient particulièrement éméchés et j'avais peur que ça dérape . Mais une relation amoureuse non jamais.  
\- June, tu as quelque-chose à dire ?  
\- Julian ment . Oui j'ai passé une nuit avec Eric . Ce qui a été la plus grosse connerie de ma vie . Comme Eric l'a dit en raison de mon insubordination, j'ai perdu deux places. Et j'essaye de faire des efforts pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je suis une personne ambitieuse,je ne le cache pas. Eric savait quand me descendant dans le classement, ma fierté en prendrait un coup . Eric m'a donné une leçon. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau première. Mais au grand jamais, je n'aurais une relation amoureuse avec un membre de la faction, je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre pourquoi je me suis entrainée depuis des années.  
\- Pourquoi avoir pris tes distances avec Noah, ce soir-là, alors ? Questionna Jade.  
\- Pour être franche avec vous, j'ai peut-être été amoureuse d'Eric en tout cas cru l'être après cette nuit avec lui. Mais je peux vous assurer que même , nous étions membres tous les deux de la faction en ce moment . Je n'aurais jamais eu de relation avec lui, car Eric est un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui, à son pouvoir , la seule personne qui l'aime c'est lui-même. C'est le mec, le plus imbu, narcissique, le plus macho que je connaisse et qui veut une femme soumise . Il se sert de sa place de leader, pour dominer et faire souffrir les autres. Vous me connaissez, et jamais je me laisserais dominer par un mec, je veux un mec qui me respecte ;humble,courageux. Ce que n'est pas Eric si courageux. Mais bon quand il sait de quelle faction, il vient, cela m'étonne pas. Les Erudits sont des personnes autoritaires et imbues d'elle-même .  
Je refusais d'évoquer les menaces que m'avait faites Eric au sujet de fille c'était mon jardin secret  
\- June, tu vas... dit Eric.  
\- Cela suffit Eric. June je te demanderais de garder tes remarques,ce que tu penses de ton leader pour toi. Et je te demanderais d'avoir plus de respect pour les autres factions dorénavant.  
\- Oui Tonya.  
Mais nous avons eu la confirmation, que tu n'éprouvais pas d'amour pour Eric,mais plutôt de la colère. dit Tonya. »

Je n'avais plus peur d'Éric, de nouveau je me sentais la femme forte que j'avais toujours été. Je n'étais plus cette femme fragile et apeurée de ces dernières semaines.

« Nous allons passer au témoignage de Nora et Zeke, veuillez-vous avancer dit Eric.  
Les deux audacieux s'approchèrent et se mirent au niveau d'Ève.  
\- Nora raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé demanda Eric.  
\- Zeke et moi, nous étions dans une « Love Room », en train de voilà pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Quand Zeke a entendu du bruit dans la « Love Room ». Au début on a pensé que c'était un couple très expressif .Mais on a entendu distinctement une audacieuse de demander à son partenaire d'arrêter. Zeke et on moi on s'est habillés en quatrième vitesse. Zeke est rentré dans la chambre, il a écarté Julian d' Eve . Ils ont commencé à se battre. Pendant que je détachais Ève et que j'essayai tant bien que mal de la calmer. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Je lui ai prêté ma veste pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir.  
\- Zeke as-tu quelque-chose à rajouter ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui, j'ai failli le tuer ce soir-là. Mais Nora me criait d'arrêter que je risquais de le tuer que je devais le laisser se faire juger par nos leaders. Donc je vous l'ai emmené après .  
-Merci de vos témoignages. Est-ce que certains voudraient poser des question ? Questionna Eric.  
\- Non répondirent les autres leaders.  
\- Zeke, Nora vous pouvez rejoindre la foule. Nous allons pouvoir délibérer. »

30 minutes après , les leaders revinrent avec le verdict .  
« Après délibération, nous avons voté à l'unanimité, que Julian tu quitteras la faction .Tu as une heure pour rassembler tes affaires dit Eric.  
Ils y eut des cris de joie dans toute la faction à l'annonce du verdict.

Toute la faction était présente pour le départ de Julian avec un modeste sac.  
« Bon séjour chez les sans-faction dit cyniquement Eric . »  
La porte de la faction se referma derrière lui .

« Peut-être même que les sans-faction ne voudront pas d'un violeur,il va se retrouve seul. dis-je en riant.  
\- Les sans-faction sont des personnes sales, des sauvages, sans aucune morale, ni remords. Il ne sont pas civilisés donc ils accepteront un violeur répondit ma meilleure amie.  
Je vis les jointures d'Éric .  
\- Quatre, pourquoi Eric a les mains abimées? Demandai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cela peut te foutre me répondit froidement mon instructeur.  
\- Quatre...  
\- Eric est une personne imbu de lui même ,qui aime faire souffrir les gens,c'est ce que tu as dis.  
\- Moi j'aimerais répondis mon amie.  
\- Eric a tabassé Julian après que celui-ci ait dit qu'Ève était consentante, que c'était de sa faute,qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le chauffe comme ça. Eric ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à une femme . Et pour lui le viol est la pire chose. Malgré ce que tu penses June, Eric est un mec bien, qui peut paraître, froid,imbu de lui-même .Mais il ne s'est jamais servi de sa position pour faire souffrir les autres.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- June, je sais,que tu détestes Eric , mais j'arriverais pas à aller le voir,pour le remercier dit Eve.  
\- D'accord, je t'accompagne.»

Nous allons voir Eric avec Eve.  
« Eric, je peux te parler ? Demanda ma meilleure amie.  
\- Bien sûr. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je suis soulagé qu'il ait quitté la faction . Je voudrais te remercier.  
\- J'ai fais que mon devoir de leader,comme Max,Samuel, Jade et Tonya, nous pouvons pas tolérer ce genre de comportement.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça ,même si je vous en remercie infiniment. Quatre, nous a dit, comment tu avais eu les jointures abimées. Que Julian, m'avait insulté, en me traitant de salope et que tu ne l'avais pas supporté et donc tu lui avais refait le portrait.  
\- De rien,c'était avec un grand plaisir. Et puis cela m'a défoulé. Aucun homme ne devrait manquer de respect à une femme et lui faire mal.  
\- En tout cas merci . Je vais aller aussi remercier Zeke et Nora.  
Eve nous laissa seuls.  
\- June, je …  
\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour Ève.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis un sale type.  
\- Quatre, Eve même Tris,pensent que tu un mec bien. Je le pensais aussi il y a quelques temps. Mais un mec bien n'aurait jamais menacé de m'enlever ma fille.  
\- June...  
Je me retournais pour le planter là,mais il me retint le bras.  
\- J'ai menti, jamais je n'aurai t'aurais enlevé ta fille .  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
Il me lâcha et il partit sans aucune réponse. »

Je retrouvais Eve au dortoir , en pleurs. Je m'allongea à côté d'elle je passais une main autour de sa taille pendant qu'avec l'autre je caressais ses cheveux.  
« Je rencontrerai jamais un homme; je finirais seule ou alors avec un homme comme Julian .  
\- Non, je te promets que tu rencontreras un homme bien,qui prendra soin de toi. Avec qui tu te mariera , tu auras des enfants. Regarde les hommes bien ça existe, par exemple Quatre, Zeke, Uriah.  
\- Eric.  
\- Lui, je ne sais pas »  
On resta des heures sans rien dire.

********************************************************************************  
 **Voilà le chapitre 9 , j'attends vos review , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

 **Il y a que 2 review sur le chapitre 8. J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre**

 **savoir ce qu'il n'a pas plus pour que je puisse peut être modifier des choses.**

 **Le chapitre 10 sera exceptionnellement publier, la semaine prochaine, au plus tard**

 **vendredi . Ensuite je serai absente 2 semaines.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 *********************************************************************************  
** Cet après-midi, nous sommes à l'entraînement avec les couteaux. Eric fait des allers-retours derrière nous d'un pas rapide . J'essaye d'occulter sa présence et de me mettre dans ma bulle . Je lance un à un les couteaux avec une grande dextérité .

Nathan malgré les nombreuses semaines d'entraînements, il n'a pas progressé et n'arrive pas à mettre les couteaux dans la cible. A chaque fois l'arme glisse par terre ou touche le mur. Nous récupérons tous nos couteaux,dans la cible, lui est à quatre pattes. Je vois Eric qui s'est arrêté à sa hauteur l'observer plusieurs minutes.  
« Tu vas te décider ou quoi ? Tu as besoin de lunettes? Tu veux peut-être que je rapproche la cible ?dit Eric.  
Nathan devient écarlate,il lance une nouvelle lame qui tombe au sol.  
\- Il a ripé bafouille Nathan.  
-Eh bien va le ramasser .  
On s'est tous arrêtés.  
\- Qui vous a dit d'arrêter ? Dit Eric d'un ton autoritaire.  
Les couteaux se remirent à voler . J'ai déjà vu Eric en colère mais là il est enragé , c'est clair que pour lui, Nathan est une perte de temps, que si ça tenait qu'à lui Nathan irait directe chez les sans-faction. Mais il devait attendre les résultats de la première étape qui aurait lieu dans 1 mois jour pour jour.  
\- Le ramasser ? Mais les autres continuent à lancer.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je ne veux pas m'en prendre un.  
\- Je pense que tu peux le faire confiance pour mieux viser que toi se moqua Eric.  
\- Non dit Nathan.

Personne n'osait plus respirer et attendait la sentence d'Eric.  
-Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais éviter de mourir poignarder.  
\- Tout le monde s'arrête ! S'écria Eric.  
Les couteaux cessèrent de traverser la pièce instantanément.  
\- Dégagez l'espace ! Pas toi ! Dit le leader en s'adressant à Nathan.  
-Mets-toi devant la cible ! Lui ordonna Eric.  
Il s'exécute .  
\- Quatre, vient m'aider lança Eric.  
Quatre hésita mais finit par s'approcher.  
\- Tu ne bougeras pas pendant que Quatre,fera ses lancers, jusqu'à que tu ne trésailles plus .  
\- Est- ce que c'est nécessaire ? » Dit Quatre.  
Quatre et Eric se disputaient souvent dans un cadre privé . Je l'avais remarqué les quelques soirées que j'avais fait ça avec eux. Tout comme Eric se disputaient avec ses amies;Tris et Christina. Mais cela ne dura jamais entre les quatre amis.

Mais autrement Quatre ,Tris et Christina, respectaient la hiérarchie.

« Je suis le leader .  
Notre instructeur se met en position, il fit tournoyer le couteau entre ses doigts.  
\- Stop ! Criai-je.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi. Eric me regarda avec son regard autoritaire de leader. Quatre fut surpris.  
\- C'est un concours de testostérone ! N'importe qui peut se tenir devant une cible dis-je.  
\- Je t' en prie vas-y me sourit Eric . »

J'enlevai mon sweat . Je me dirigeai vers la cible . Quand un bras me retint c'était Peter .  
« June laisse-tomber .  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrêtes avec ton instinct de protéger tout le monde.  
\- Contrairement à toi qui ne protège que toi. Maintenant lâche-moi ! Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire. »  
Peter et moi, nous faisions partie de la même bande d'amis étant enfants, qui était composé majoritairement de mecs. J'étais la chef de bande , j'inspirais le respect, je savais galvaniser mes troupes par des sacrés discours. A ce moment-là c'est ce que vit Peter, il me lâcha . Je vis dans le regard de tout le monde même dans celui d'Éric de l'admiration .

Je me positionnais devant la cible. Quatre était très concentré . Je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'il était un très bon lanceur que je ne risquais aucune blessure.  
« Stop ! Je vais prendre ta place,cela fait longtemps que je me suis pas exercé dit Eric avec un sourire cynique.  
Eric fit tournoyer entre ses doigts le couteau, j'ai l'impression qu'il adorait faire durer, pour voir monter la peur en moi. Je ne montrais rien, mais j'étais terrifiée, même si notre leader était autant un excellent lanceur que Quatre. Mon instructeur lui ne me blesserait pas, Eric j'étais moins sûr.  
« Tu es prête ma proie favorite ! Ma gazelle.  
\- Je ne suis pas ta proie, je ne suis pas une gazelle mais une louve .  
\- Je vais te faire comprendre ton erreur d'avoir pris sa place.  
\- Bon l'Érudit tu te magnes.  
Je savais que lui rappeler son ancienne faction l'énervait. Le premier couteau arriva près de ma cuisse gauche.  
\- Pour un Érudit , tu trouves que je tire comment ?  
\- Tu te débrouilles dis-je ironiquement.  
Le second couteau arriva au-dessus de ma tête.  
\- Tu veux abandonner ?  
\- Je suis une audacieuse, je jouais aux lancés de couteaux et à être la cible déjà,quand toi tu étais en train de jouer au scrabble.  
Le troisième couteau arriva entre mes jambes. Je me décollais de la cible prête à partir.  
\- Qui t'a dit de bouger . Quatre ramène-moi encore 3 couteaux.  
\- Eric c'est bon dit Quatre.  
\- June arrête de le provoquer et ce jeu cessera dit Peter.  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Toute façon je ne risque rien,il me tuera pas rétorquai-je.  
Quatre ramena trois couteaux au leader.  
\- Tu as raison je ne te tuerais pas,mais une blessure est si vite arrivée.  
Le quatrième couteau arriva proche de mon bras gauche,j'ai cru même qu'il m'avait touché mais non.  
\- Si tu veux, Nathan peux prendre ta place pour les deux derniers.  
\- Vas-y qu'on en finisse.  
\- Tu as le sens du sacrifice,tu es courageuse,une vraie audacieuse.  
Le cinquième couteau frôla ma tempe gauche.  
\- Elle a tressailli Quatre, non ? Ricana Eric.  
\- Non répondit mon instructeur.  
\- Là je te promets elle va tressaillir .  
Il lança le dernier couteau, cela frôla mon ventre,du sang apparu, je me pliais en deux sous la douleur. Tris courut vers moi.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a tressailli dit Eric.  
\- Tu as toujours poussé les novices à se dépasser,pour leur bien. Mais là la concernant, c'est malsain. Fais-toi à l'idée que June est différente et qu'elle ne se soumettra jamais à toi. Dit Quatre »

« Tris,occupes-toi des autres, je vais m'occuper d'elle dit mon instructeur. »  
Il me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Comment, tu t'es fais ça ? Questionna Samuel.  
\- C'est Eric, qui lui a fait ça répondit Quatre.  
\- Qu'as tu fais encore ? Demanda le leader.  
\- J'ai empêché que l'un de mes camarades ne soit pas une cible et j'ai pris sa place répondis-je  
\- Tu l'as encore provoqué. On a tous vu ton manque de respect envers Eric au conseil. S'il avait fallu voter ton éviction de la faction, pour manque de respect à un leader, je l'aurais fait.  
\- Il aurait pu la tuer , vous n'allez rien faire ! S'énerva Quatre.  
\- Quatre s'il avait voulu vraiment me tuer ou me blesser gravement,il l'aurait fait. C'est superficiel dis-je. »  
Mon instructeur quitta l'infirmerie furieux. Samuel me recousu et me mit un bandage. En me disant de montrer plus de respect à Eric. Sinon Samuel, demanderait un vote pour mon renvoi de la faction.

Quand je sortis de l'infirmerie, je vis Quatre toujours en colère. Il tapait ses poings contre le mur, sûrement pour se retenir de pas aller éclater la gueule à Samuel ou Eric. Je pris ses mains pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'infliger ça.  
« J'aurais dû accepter la place de leader, quand Max me l'a proposé . Pour la première fois,depuis 4 ans je regrette mon choix. J'ai refusé car...  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi.  
\- Eric, i ans,quand il a pris le pouvoir, à durcir l'initiation pour les audacieux, il a plus que 10 retenus contre 15 avant. Mais je le comprends, on livre une véritable guerre contre les sans-faction. Tous les ans, il prend le plus faible des novices en grippe, i ans c'était Tris. Mais c'est sa façon de pousser les novices dans ses retranchements physique et mental pour qu'ils soient prêts aux missions.

\- Mais ce qui te fait subir à toi, je ne comprends pas son acharnement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'autre fois tu disais qu'il se servait de son pouvoir pour faire souffrir les gens. Tris m'a raconté qu'il t'a menacé de faire de toi une sans-faction et de te priver de ta fille .  
\- Il m'a dit après le conseil, qu'il m'avait menti qu'il ne s'attaquerait jamais à elle pour m'atteindre. Une partie de moi veut le croire sincère .  
\- Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit qu'il le ferait jamais. Mais depuis …  
\- Moi.  
\- Oui. Christina,Tris, et moi on le reconnaît plus. Le fait que tu as une forte personnalité, qu'il ne peut pas t'aimer, te toucher en raison du règlement, tout ça doit le rendre fou. Je comprends,quand je suis tombé amoureux de Tris et que je l'ai compris. En raison que je sois son instructeur et elle une novice. Savoir si c'était réciproque j'ai failli péter un câble.  
\- Tu l'as pas menacé,toi.  
\- J'ai fais mon Quatre dit-il en adoptant un regard froid  
\- Ah oui ton regard glacial,cela coupe toute envie de se rapprocher de toi dis-je en rigolant. »  
On se mit à rire tous les deux.

Quelques jours plus tard , Ève et moi on était dans la salle du bain du dortoir, mon amie allait m'aider pour mes soins suite à ma blessure. Quand Eric arriva.  
« Eve laisse nous dit le leader.  
\- Je préférais qu'elle reste,comme ça elle sera témoin si tu essaye de me tuer de nouveau dis-je ironiquement.  
\- Eve, laisse-nous répéta Eric.  
Ma meilleure amie ,même si je l'adorais son manque de caractère m'exaspérait . Elle quitta la salle de bain, en me laissant avec mon bourreau. Eric s'approcha de moi, il prit une compresse et l'alcool pour désaffecter ma plaie.  
\- C'est ça ton truc, c'est ça qui t'excite faire mal à une femme, puis la soigner. Désolé les trucs SM, ce n'est pas mon style.  
Je voulus le repousser mais il était plus fort, il me maintient.  
\- Arrête de faire l'idiote, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure ! S'énerva-t-il.  
Je montais sur le lavabo derrière moi et j'écartais les cuisses  
\- Et après que tu m'aie soigné, je dois gentiment écarter les cuisses?C'est ça que tu veux? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? On le fait ici ou on va chez toi ?  
\- Ce que je veux dans l'immédiat c'est que tu arrêtes de bouger pour que je puisse te soigner !  
Il coupa dans le bandage et commença à enrouler autour de ma taille délicatement.  
\- Tu attends de moi que je sois bien docile,mais je ne le serai jamais.  
\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.  
\- C'est une nouvelle menace.  
\- Non, nous avons eu une réunion ce matin de tous les leaders Audacieux. Tu étais l'un des sujets de discussion. Samuel a demandé ton renvoi de la faction, suite au fait que tu me tiennes tête et que Tonya t'a déjà fait la réflexion. Max était d'avis aussi qu'on te vire de la faction. Jade et Tonya étaient contre.

\- Et toi ?  
\- J'ai demandé qu'on te donne ,une dernière chance.  
\- Pourquoi, tu serais débarrassé de moi ?  
\- Tu me manquerais trop, tu es mon jouet favori dit-il sarcastiquement  
\- Et je suppose que je dois te remercier,tu veux que je m'agenouille.  
Eric sourit.  
\- Un simple merci suffirait. Mais au moins,cela te ferait taire. Mais je pense pas que tu te sois déjà agenouillé devant un mec.  
\- Non effectivement,j'ai toujours dominé.  
\- Avant moi. Tu as découvert avec moi, le plaisir d'être soumise. Tu m'as avoué en étant bourré que tu voulais qu'on recommence.  
\- Oui,mais c'était avant que tu menaces ma fille et que tu te sers de moi comme cible. Cela a eu un effet sur ma libido,te concernant. Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment m'enlever ma fille?  
\- Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas .  
\- Pourquoi me faire subir tout ça ? Il y a quelques jours la blessure.

\- Tu ne répondras pas.  
\- Ce qui est bien quand tu es leader , tu n'es pas pas obligé de rendre des comptes et surtout pas à une novice.  
\- Je suis qu'une novice à tes yeux, un jouet.  
\- Oui, quoi d'autre .  
\- Tu es un crétin .  
J'étais blessée .Je partis.  
\- Hey ! Tu comptes te balader sans t-shirt dans toute la faction.  
Je revins sur mes pas et pris mon t-shirt dans ses mains. Malgré ses mots durs, il m'avait protégé envers Samuel et Max.  
\- Merci de m'avoir défendu auprès des autres leaders. »  
Je le remis en sortant de la salle de bain .

Le lendemain matin , Lisa et moi, nous arrivions en même temps en avance à l'entrainement . On avait encore 30 minutes ,avant notre cours. Cette nuit j'avais mal dormi, j'avais rêvé que Jeanine faisait des expériences sur moi . A notre arrivée , nous vîmes Eric en train de taper dans un punching-ball ou plutôt le massacrer, su sable commençait à s'écouler . A ce moment-là je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place du punching-ball. Lisa et moi, nous nous assîmes en silence , en regardant Eric. Il était torse nu . J'admirais le leader, on dirait un gladiateur de « Spartacus » .Il était concentré,furieux, tout son corps était tendu , des gouttes de sueur perlaient , les muscles de ses biceps ressortaient. A cet instant, je pensais que je serai bien allée épongé la sueur sur son visage,sur son corps . Lisa eut la même idée que moi, sauf qu'elle se leva, elle prit une serviette et se dirigea vers notre leader. Je sentis une rage monter en moi, je tapais énergiquement du pied, je faisais tournoyer ma bouteille d'eau . Si j'avais eu un couteau à ce moment là, ma rivale serait morte . C'était clair, je crevais de jalousie, mais je ne voulus pas le montrer à Eric, il se moquerait de moi, même si Tris et Quatre, m'avaient dit qu'il m'aimait, je sais qu'il ne me l'avouerais pas. D'ailleurs moi non plus. Nous sommes deux personnes arrogantes, aucun de nous deux, nous rendrions les armes. Peut-être qu'il me l'avouera dans 7 mois à la fin de l'initiation . Mais je ne serai plus là,j'aurais disparue comme la fille de l'air ou je serai morte .

Je n'entendais pas la teneur de la conversation,mais Lisa minaudait, elle avait une attitude clairement sexy,elle se penchait outrageusement pour faire voir sa volumineuse poitrine à Eric. Et il semblait apprécié comme tous les hommes en tous cas la majorité. Pour la première fois, je fis un complexe sur ma petite poitrine . Lisa lui toucha le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille .

Soudain quelque chose dans l'air changea, tous les novices arrivèrent ainsi que nos quatre instructeurs arrivèrent.  
« Écoute-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, car je ne me répèterais pas ! Toi et moi on ne couchera plus jamais ensemble . Déjà parce que tu es une novice et moi le leader, tu te souviens on a un règlement dans cette faction . Et puis avant tout , tu n'as aucun intérêt à mes yeux, tu es fade , certes tu es jolie, mais tu ne me fais pas bander . La nuit que j'ai passé avec toi, je me suis ennuyé . Je sais ce que je cherche et tu es incapable de me le donner s'énerva Eric.  
\- Je serai ce que tu veux répondit Lisa.  
\- Tu ne pourras jamais être ce que je veux .  
\- Si tu veux , je serais encore plus soumise.  
\- Je ne veux pas, plus d'une femme soumise, en tout cas pas complètement.  
 _Je fus étonnée par sa révélation. Est-ce que j'avais pu le faire changer . Je me mis à sourire à cette pensée, la femme qui fera changer notre leader n'est pas née ._  
\- Je t'aime avoua Lisa.  
Tout le monde se taisait . Moi je me mis à tousser, je m'étais étranglé avec l'eau que j'étais en train de boire . Eric se mit à rire .  
\- Je te conseille de te remettre très vite et de choisir un homme à ton niveau, car on ne joue pas dans la même cour et je cherche une femme à ma hauteur . »  
 _Je pensais : Vu son égo ,aucune femme ne sera assez bien pour lui . Il devrait essayer les mecs. Et encore aucun homme ne lui tient tête sauf Quatre. Je me mis à rire toute seule en imaginant mon instructeur et mon leader ensemble, en plein acte ._

« Qu'est-ce-qui te faire rire ? Me Demanda Eric.  
\- Rien.

Il m'arracha la bouteille des mains et but.  
\- Hey, c'est ma bouteille ! M'indignais-je .

\- Maintenant, elle est à moi dit-il en souriant.  
\- Ce qui est à toi est à moi dis-je.  
Je me rendais compte que je venais de prononcer un serment de mariage. Je me mis à rougir.  
\- Effectivement, vu que je suis le leader et tu es la novice , tout ce qui est toi m'appartient dit-il en rigolant.  
Je voulais vraiment comprendre son changement de comportement envers moi. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait de bonne humeur, je m'abstiens de lui poser de questions. Donc je me décidais de lui parler de Lisa.  
\- Sinon, tu lui as brisé le cœur dis-je en désignant Lisa.  
\- Et ce n'est pas la première et cela ne sera pas la dernière .  
\- Et toi, une fille t'a déjà brisée le cœur ?  
\- Il faudrait déjà que je sois tombé amoureux pour ça . Et toi ?  
\- Idem.  
\- Ce soir, je fais une soirée chez moi, tu devrais venir avec Eve.  
 _Il ne demanderait pas à n'importe quelle novice de venir passer une soirée chez lui. Je devais pas être une simple novice,mais une amie. Il me rendait folle pensai-je._  
\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression que Samuel et Max me surveillent qu'au moins faux pas, ils me dégageront de la faction. Tu ne seras pas toujours là .  
\- Si je serai toujours là.  
\- Ce que je veux dire,c'est que la prochaine fois, tu n'arriveras peut-être pas empêcher que ça arrive.  
\- Fais comme tu veux, en tout cas je serai heureux de défier ma proie favorite au strip-poker. »  
Eric avait employé le mot « proie » ,sur un ton humoristique .  
C'était agréable d'avoir une relation détendue avec lui . Cela arrivait entre nous, quand on est invités à des soirées chez Christina et Uriah ou Tris et Quatre. Lui enlève son masque de leader et moi celle de la fille en colère . L'alcool aidant .

« Allez ma proie va rejoindre les autres dit Eric avec le ton du leader. Mais je sentais une pointe de plaisanterie.  
\- Oui, leader.  
Je me levai pour aller rejoindre les autres. Il me retint par le bras.  
-J'adore ça que tu dise oui, leader me chuchota t-il.  
\- En fait tu aimes toujours les femmes soumises dis-je en souriant. »

J'allais enfin rejoindre les autres. Quatre nous sépara en deux équipes. L'équipe 1 dont je faisais partie avec Eve irait s'entrainer aux maniements des armes à feux ,ce matin avec Uriah et Lauren. L'équipe 2 , entrainements aux combats avec Quatre et Tris. Cet après-midi, on changeait . Heureusement je me retrouvais pas avec Lisa qui était dans l'équipe 2.

Après qu'Eve n'arrêta pas de me parler de la soirée chez Eric ,toute la journée, je finis par capituler. Je n'étais pas retourné chez Eric depuis notre nuit ensemble.

On arriva chez Eric à 20h pétantes avec deux bouteilles de blanc pêche et un plateau de mini toast. variés qu'on avait préparés avec Ève . On avait prévu gilet et sweat pour éviter de se retrouver en petite tenue lors du Strip Poker. C'est Tris qui ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une sexy combinaison noire tailleur . Ève portait un pantalon noir avec une grande chaine et un haut transparent au niveau du ventre avec des chaines au niveau des seins et du bas et des escarpins. Moi je portais un pantalon en cuir et un haut asymétrique avec une louve dessus avec des chaussures à talons compensés.  
Tris nous laissa rentrer. On dit bonjour à Uriah, Zeke et Quatre. Tous les hommes avaient mis une chemise noire pour la soirée, ils étaient classes . Je remarquais que ma meilleure amie n'était pas insensible au charme de Zeke.  
« June va poser ça dans la cuisine, Christina et Eric y sont déjà .  
\- D'accord . »

Je rentrais dans la cuisine avec mon plateau et mes deux bouteilles . Ils se retournèrent en m'entendant rentrer .  
« Bonjour June dit Christina .  
\- Bonjour Christina.  
Christina me prit le plateau .Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'Éric . Il portait un jean brut et une chemise noire près du corps, il était à couper le souffle dans cette tenue , on dirait une gravure de mode . Cela changeait de ses débardeurs et T-shirt noirs et de son éternelle veste militaire noire de leader qu'il portait chaque jour de la semaine . Lui aussi me déshabillait du regard, ma tenue avait l'air de lui plaire . Je m'approchais de lui pour déposer les deux bouteilles .  
\- Tu es splendide me dit-il .  
Je rougis.  
\- Tu es magnifique aussi . »

On emmena les bouteilles et les aliments pour la salade composée . Je n'avais pas remarqué que Christina n'était plus là . Tout le monde vint aider pour emmener le repas et les boissons sur la table . Le repas animé fait de fous rire et de nombreuses engueulades entre Quatre et Eric, qui ne duraient jamais longtemps. C'était deux hommes avec de fortes personnalités. On voyait à ce moment- là que Quatre aurait pu faire un sacré leader . Si les deux hommes avaient été leader en même temps , il y aurait eu un tremblement de terre dans la faction . Après le repas, nous décidons de faire un strip poker version Texas hold'em par équipes : Quatre et Tris, Uriah et Christina, Zeke et Eve et enfin Eric et moi. Tris et Christina étaient entre les jambes de leur compagnon. Et moi et Eve nous étions à côté de nos partenaires de jeux. Nous mettons tous en plus de nos vêtements deux pulls et un gilet plus un sweat pour faire durer le jeu.

« Il manque de quoi manger et boire dit Eric.  
\- J'y vais dit Tris.  
\- Je vais t'aider répondis-je.  
On revenait avec les bonbons, les bouteilles d'alcools et de soda.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de faction, car tu es une vraie altruiste dit Zeke pour rigoler.  
\- J'ai failli les rejoindre, mais je me suis dis que baiser tous les 36 du mois j'allais pas tenir répondis-je dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Une vraie réponse de sincère dit Christina.  
\- Hey, te moque pas de mon ancienne faction dit Tris.  
\- C'est la vérité non ? Retorquai-je  
\- On est juste pas obsédé par le sexe comme les Audacieux dit l'ancienne altruiste.  
\- En fait c'est ça qui t'a fait quitter ta faction dit Eric en rigolant.  
\- J'avoue dit-elle en rigolant.  
\- Et quand elle a vu Tobias,en sautant dans le filet,elle s'est dit j'ai fais le bon choix dis-je en rigolant.  
Lors d'une soirée, Christina avait appelé Quatre, Tobias. Nous l'appelions tous Tobias que dans le cadre privé .Tobias nous avait raconté à Eve et moi, qu'il était le fils de Marcus, le chef des Altruistes et Evelyn Eaton . Sa mère est morte . Quand il avait décidé de changer de faction. Son instructeur Amar, l'avait prénommé,Quatre, car il n'avait que quatre peurs. Cette nouvelle identité est un moyen de répartir à zéro. Eve et moi nous étions surprise devant ses révélations.  
\- Je sais que tu fantasmes sur moi dis Quatre en souriant.  
\- Désolé Tobias de te décevoir, mais je les préfère plus baraqués, avec des piercings et des tatouages.  
En posant les bonbons je tombai sur Eric, que je suspectais de m'avoir fait un croche pied pour que je tombe , il me retint. Je me retrouvais assise entre ses jambes.  
\- C'est vrai ça me murmura d'une voix sexy Eric. »

Il me fit un baiser derrière l'oreille cela me fit frisonner. Je sentais que grâce à l'alcool et au fait que nous étions détendu tous les deux. Cela allait être vraiment hot entre nous ce soir. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point

« Mais, tu es très intelligente, tu as changé même la conversation. Cela a un côté Erudit. En fait tu es Audacieuse, Altruiste et Sincère et peut être même Érudit cela veut dire que tu es divergente plaisanta Zeke.  
\- Heureusement que tu trouves pas que je suis Fraternel sinon jackpot . 100% Divergente .Si j'étais une Divergente, je me ferais toute petite .  
\- Et tu aurais peur de moi dit Eric en embrassant ma nuque.  
\- Mais j'ai peur de toi dis-je en souriant.  
Je lui fis un baiser sur la mâchoire.  
\- Et je devrais t'abattre . Mais ton test aptitude a dit Sincère et Audacieuse.  
\- Tu a une sacrée mémoire.  
\- Non c'est que je sais depuis notre rencontre lors de la cérémonie,je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec toi. Je ta rappelle que tu m'as manqué de respect.  
\- Cela m'a énervée, qu'on était dans le train, tu n'arrêtais pas de me reluquer .  
\- Je savais déjà que je ferai de toi et ma proie . Donc je me suis intéressé à ton dossier en particulier.  
\- Bon le couple ça va les disputes, on joue dit Uriah . »  
On ne répondit pas. On enlaça nos doigts avec Eric.

 _ **Note : je ne connais pas les règles du poker. J'ai mis en bas les 7 combinaisons du poker en bas de la page pour que vous pussiez suivre le paragraphe suivant :**_

On commença la partie . On était quatre équipes, les deux équipes perdantes,l'un des équipiers devait enlever un vêtement. Lors de la première partie, on gagna avec Eric avec un Brelan, ainsi que Zeke et Eve avec une quinte au valet . Quatre et Uriah se dévouèrent ils enlevèrent leur sweat.  
La seconde partie , on perdit ainsi que Uriah et Christina . Christina enleva ses chaussures et Eric son sweat . La partie suivante, Tris et Quatre gagnèrent avec une quinte flush ainsi que Uriah et Christina avec une quinte . Eve et moi on enleva nos chaussures . Mes amis découvrirent autour de ma cheville gauche une chaine avec un cadenas.  
\- Il est beau dit Tris.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu en as d'autres ? Questionna Quatre.  
\- Oui, dans le dos .  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Tu verras quand j'enlèverais mon haut.  
\- Moi je sais dit Eve.  
\- Moi aussi dit Eric en me mordant l'oreille.»

Les parties s'enchainaient et les vêtements s'enlevaient au fur et à mesure . Entre Eric et moi cela devenait de plus en plus chaud au fil de la soirée. J'avais mis ma tête contre son épaule et je humais son odeur,en lui faisant de temps en temps des bisous dans le cou. Puis il perdit sa chemise au cours d'une partie. Moi j'avais encore mon haut. Il avait passé une main sous mon t-shirt et frôlait de ses doigts le bas de mon dos,il savait que c'était un endroit hyper sensible. Je me retins de gémir. Je décidais de caresser discrètement ses côtes, je sentis directement,une réaction au niveau de son sexe, qui était contre mes fesses, je bougeais doucement pour intensifier. Il me griffa le bas du dos pour garder le contrôle. Je me penchais vers son oreille.  
« Il semblerait que tu sois excité dis-je en chuchotant.  
\- Arrête ça toute de suite,si tu veux pas que je t'emmène dans la chambre dit-il d'une voix sexy.  
\- Je suis dans le même état que toi. »

La partie continuait et je finis par perdre mon haut. Mes amis découvrirent mes tatouages.  
\- Tu espères quoi ? Questionna Zeke .  
J'hésitais à en parler mais je finis par leur dire.  
\- Hope est ma fille .  
\- Ta fille ? S'étonna Uriah.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais l'initiation que cette année.  
\- Pourquoi Sincère, Fraternel et Altruistes ?Audacieux, je comprends c'est ta faction dit Christina.  
\- J'admire et respecte les valeurs de toutes les factions.  
\- Il manque Erudits dit Quatre .  
\- Sauf eux, je les méprise,parce qu'ils ont la connaissance,ils pensent avoir le pouvoir. Ce sont des personnes froides et imbues d'elle-même.  
Eric me donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Tu dois respecter toutes les factions même les Érudits.  
\- Hey, je vais encore avoir un bleu. Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai assez dis-je en rigolant.  
Le leader me fit un baiser sur l'épaule puis il remontait vers cou.  
\- Pardon,mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de dénigrer mon ancienne faction.  
-Promis. »

Quatre et Tris étaient les seuls à avoir gardé leurs vêtements, ils avaient gagnés la majorité des parties . Mon instructeur enleva son T-shirt et nous montra son dos. Il avait tatoué le symbole de chaque faction dans son dos.  
\- Moi aussi j'admire et respecte chaque faction .  
En faisant attention, on pouvait voir des traces blanches sous les tatouages . Eve et moi on les fixait .  
\- C'est quoi ses marques Tobias ? Questionna ma meilleure amie.  
\- … les yeux de Quatre se voilèrent .  
\- Désolé, si tu veux pas en parler, je comprends.  
\- Non, non c'est bon, tous les gens dans cette pièce sont au courant sauf toi et June. Marcus, mon père me battait tout comme il battait ma mère . Elle l'a dénoncé mais la faction des Altruistes a fermé les yeux . Elle a fini par mourir sous ses coups.  
\- Je suis désolé dit Eve .  
\- Moi aussi Tobias. Si cela était arrivé ici, ton père aurait été condamné par le conseil des Leader. Comme ce Leader Hans, il y a 20 ans dis-je.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Me demanda Eric.  
\- Ma mère était novice à l'époque et elle a assisté au procès Il est devenu sans-faction  
\- Il aurait dû, mais il s'est suicidé en se jetant dans la fosse m'a raconté Max dit Eric. »

Après ses révélations, nous n'avions plus le cœur à jouer, puis il était tard et nous avions tous entrainements ou un travail le lendemain . Après les « Au revoir », ils ne restait qu'Eric et moi.  
« Je crois que je vais devoir prendre une douche froide me dit Eric.  
\- Moi aussi .  
\- J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes prendre cette douche avec moi et qu'ensuite tu dormes ici. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas. me révéla t-il .  
J'adorais ses soirées, car Eric enlevait son masque de leader, puis l'alcool ne devait pas être non plus étranger sur le fait qu'il soit sincère.  
\- Moi aussi. Mais tu as raison , il vaut mieux que je rentre au dortoir.  
\- Tu vois qu'on peut faire des soirées,sans dépasser la limite.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai adoré cette soirée.  
-Moi aussi.  
Eric m'enlaça en mettant sa tête dans mon cou ,pour inspirer mon odeur . Je fis de même. J'aurais voulu arrêter le temps et rester comme ça l'éternité. Il se détacha de moi et il me dit un bisou sur le front.  
« Bonne nuit.  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.  
\- Bonne nuit Eric. »  
Je m'en allais et allai rejoindre le dortoir. Avant d'aller dormir, je pris une bonne douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs.

******************************************************************************  
 **De la moins forte à la plus forte :**

Joueur A : **A** **D** carte haute à l'as : **A** **R** **D** **10 8**

Joueur B : **R V** paire (de rois, pour cet exemple) : **R R** **V 10 8**

Joueur C : **R 8** double paire (rois et huit, ici) : **R R** **8** **8 10**

Joueur D : **10 10** brelan (de dix, en l'occurrence) : **10 10 10** **R** **8**

Joueur E : **V** **9** quinte (au valet) : **V** **10 9 8 7**

Joueur F : **A 3** couleur pique (à l'as) : **A 10 8 7 3**

Joueur G : **9 6** quinte flush au dix : **10 9 8 7 6**

 **Voilà le chapitre 10 est terminé ! En espérant que la scènes des lancers de couteaux modifiée pas rapport au livre vous aura plus. Et que vous êtes content du rapprochement d'Eric et June. Dans le prochain chapitre ,June le mettra au pied du mur, il devra lui expliquer pourquoi un jour il est cruel avec elle et l'autre il la protège .**

 **Le chapitre 11 sera publié le 14 août au plus tard, car je pars deux semaines en vacances.**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos review,cela me fait chaud au coeur**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **Message Auteur : Merci à Guest pour sa review au chapitre 7, j'avais oublié de laisser un message au chapitre précedent.**

J'étais en train de me brosser les cheveux et je me regardais, j'avais perdu du poids depuis le début de l'initiation, j'avais dû me racheter des vêtements , j'avais perdu 2 tailles et surtout des sous-vêtements. La poitrine c'est là où j'avais le plus perdu, j'étais passé d'un 95 D à un 95 B. Jusqu'à là, je m'en foutais. Mais depuis que Lisa avait dragué Eric dans le gymnase , même s'il l'avait rembarré, il avait bavé devant l'opulente poitrine de ma rivale . Depuis ce jour, je complexe . 

Le matin, Eve et moi, nous déjeunions.

«  
\- Daphné a disparu , je comprends pas, elle était limite dans le classement,mais ne risquait pas de se faire virer dit Eve.  
\- Parlez d'autre chose ordonna Quatre.  
T'imagine, cela va faire, 7 mois qu'on est déjà ici. Dans quelques jours, on aura le résultat de la première étape dit Eve .  
\- Ouais, hâte que cela se termine répondis-je  
\- Même, si j'ai peur des simulations, j'aimerais que les Erudits mettent à jour les machines.  
\- Les Erudits créent des nouveaux sérums pour traquer les Divergents mais ils ne vérifient pas s'ils fonctionnent sur les machines. Ils sont forts me moquais-je.  
Tris et Quatre rigolèrent aussi devant l'énorme connerie des Erudits.  
-Tu as peur de l'épreuve des simulations des peurs ?  
\- Un peu, mais je sais surtout qu'à la fin de l'initiation, je pourrais retrouver Hope. C'est ça ma plus grande peur qu'elle m'oublie .  
\- Tu penses qu'elle peut t'oublier ?  
\- Elle a qu'un an, on oublie vite à cet âge-là .  
\- Moi j'ai vraiment peur de la simulation des peurs dit Eve.  
\- Tu connais certaines de tes peurs non ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Toi si ?  
\- Bien sûr .  
Je vis Quatre et Tris sourire devant notre conversation .  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- C'est un secret .  
\- Alors combien ?  
\- Trois. Fait gaffe, Quatre, je vais battre ton record dis-je en taquinant mon instructeur.  
\- On verra dans quelques jours . Mais ça m'étonnerais me dit-il en souriant.  
\- Si c'est le cas ?  
\- Je paye le champagne, mais June, tu ne me battras pas.  
\- En quoi consiste l'épreuve du drapeau ? Questionna Eve.  
\- Vous verrez . »

Soudain Lisa fit irruption à la cafétéria .  
« June ! Cria t-elle.  
Je ne fis pas attention à elle.  
\- Tu te crois mieux que moi, que tous les novices même que tu ne daignes pas m'adresser la parole. D'ailleurs à aucun de nous , sauf à Eve .  
\- Lisa ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité me défendit Matt.  
\- Matt, à raison, elle parle à pratiquement tout le monde rétorqua Noah.  
Ce dernier me défendit alors que j'avais pris mes distances avec lui sans vraiment lui donner de raison. Il n'était pas rancunier .

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette enfant sur cette photo dit ma rivale.  
Là, elle eut toute mon attention, je me levais et je m'approchais d'elle.  
\- Rends-moi ça toute de suite ! Ordonnais-je .  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Ta soeur... Ta fille dit-elle d'un sourire cynique.

\- Vu ton regard, je dirais ta fille .  
\- Rends-moi ça toute de suite, si tu veux finir l'initiation, en vie. »

Lisa commença à déchirer la photo lentement. Ma rivale avait un sourire mesquin. Je lui sautai dessus et lui assena un coup de poing violent . Elle lâcha la photo sous le coup et tituba . Puis elle se remit en position de combat . Je n'arrêtais pas de lui donner des coups de poings et de pieds à une vitesse vertigineuse, elle n'avait aucune chance, elle n'arrivait pas à les parer , ni à me toucher. On finit à terre tous les deux ,elle essaya de me faire basculer à me tirant les cheveux . Je lui donnais un coup de poing. Soudain je sentis un violent coup dans le dos et, je m'écroulais sous la douleur . C'était Lucas .Je vis Lisa se lever et finir de déchirer la photo. Une douleur ,comme si mon cœur était brisé en voyant la photo de ma fille déchirée en deux .  
« Tu n'es qu'une salope ! S'écria Lucas.

Il me donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre, je n'arrivais pas à riposter, comme si la douleur d'avoir vu la photo déchirer, m'enleva toute volonté. Tout à coup, j'entendis Lucas crier de douleur et se tenir le bras. Une main se tendit vers moi, c'était Peter. Je repris mes esprits. On se mit dos à dos, j'étais moins rapide ,après les coups que je venais de ramasser, mais grâce à Peter , en deux minutes nos adversaires se retrouvèrent à terre . Des Audacieux dont Quatre, nous retint Peter et moi, pour éviter qu'on tue Lucas et Lisa . Les combats entre novices étaient courants,personne n'intervenait sauf si la vie de l'un des assaillants était en danger.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la défends, tu la détestes dit Lucas à Peter.  
\- Tu as raison tu ne comprend pas . June et moi, nous avons un lien. Notre « petite guerre » pour la première place au classement, c'était juste un défi entre nous .On peut se faire les pires vacheries, on est des adversaires, c'est comme ça depuis notre enfance. Mais dès que quelqu'un attaque l'une d'entre nous , on devient des alliés . Même si on n'est pas amis, on a un respect mutuel . On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, on sera toujours l'un pour l'autre .  
\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dis-je .  
Peter ramassa les deux morceaux de la photo et me les tendit. On se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il me prit par les épaules pour me réconforter. Il avait toujours fait partie de ma vie et je n'imaginais pas qu'il en fasse plus partie, malgré qu'on ne s'appréciait pas . En plus, je savais que Peter adorait Hope et ma fille lui rendait bien.

Peter et moi, nous étions dans le dortoir . Je pleurais devant la photo de ma fille déchirée.

« Tiens, le coup dans 5 mois, tu la reverras me réconforta Peter.  
\- Je sais.  
nhy-e .  
« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie dit Peter.  
\- Si Samuel me voit à l'infirmerie, il trouvera une raison pour me virer de la faction. Je suis en sursis.  
\- Mais cette-fois cela n'a rien avoir avec Eric. C'est un simple combat entre novices .  
\- Je sais. J'ai connu pire.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Peter, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Je sais que cela fait que 1 an, c'est tout récent . Mais tu comptes vraiment rester fidèle à Sarah ?  
\- Bien sûr dit-il d'un air étonné .  
\- Mais elle est morte Peter, tu peux pas rester accroché à un fantôme.  
\- Ta mère, 14 ans après sa mort est toujours fidèle à ton père , non ?  
\- En effet et je ne comprends pas .  
\- Car tu n'as jamais été amoureuse. Tu n'as pas rencontré la personne faite pour toi, ton âme-soeur, ta moitié ,l'homme de ta vie, appelle ça comme tu veux . Sarah était tout ça pour moi, c'était la femme de ma vie, je voulais qu'elle devienne ma femme, qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants. Le jour où, elle est morte, je suis mort aussi à l'intérieur, je me sens vide . Je ne dis pas que je fais vœux de chasteté, mais mes relations avec les femmes ne seront que sexuelle . Et je trouverais le repos que quand Eric et Max seront mort . Je veux aussi tuer la femme de Max, pour qu'il comprenne ma douleur . Si Eric avait une femme , je ferais pareil . Je veux qu'ils payent.  
Je lui pris la main.  
\- Je te fais le serment , qu'ils payeront tous et que nous allons détruire les factions .  
\- J'ai envie d'aller me défouler, j'ai trop de rage en moi dit Peter.  
\- Désolé. J'ai trop mal. Et je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, je vais aller à l'infirmerie  
\- Ouah tu écoutes l'un de mes conseils, il va neiger dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Tout peux arriver dis-je en rigolant  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
\- T'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller.  
\- Pas de soucis. »

Après le départ de Peter, je restais prostrée devant la photo d' Hope . Je me dis devant la photo qu'il faudrait que je demande à l'un de mes instructeurs du scotch. Il devait en avoir dans le bureau des instructeurs . A ce moment-là par miracle, un rouleau de scotch tomba sur le lit, ainsi que désinfectant et des compresses à côté de moi . Mon bienfaiteur s'assit sur le lit, je me retournai, c'était Eric . On était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre  
« Merci dis-je .  
\- De rien .  
Je me soignais.  
\- Il n'y aura aucune sanction envers Lisa et Lucas ,je suppose ?  
\- Non, c'est juste une chamaillerie entre novices .  
\- Que toute la faction sait que je suis mère,ce n'est pas grave dis-je énervée.  
\- Cela reste une rivalité entre novices . Est-ce-que toi et Peter,vous avez …  
\- Lui et moi on n'a jamais été ensemble me justifiais-je .  
Eric me prit la main , on enlaçait nos doigts .Il me fit un baiser dans le creux de poignet. Puis avec son autre main, il parcourait mon visage avec une infime tendresse, il posa sa main contre ma joue,avec son pouce il effleura mes lèvres,je déposais un baiser. On resta comme ça sans cesser de se regarder en silence .  
\- On ne devrait pas Eric.  
\- On ne fait rien du mal .  
\- Si quelqu'un nous surprend, cela va faire le tour de la faction.  
\- On ne fait rien du mal répéta le leader.  
\- On devrait prendre nos distances, ne plus se retrouver seuls, même ne plus faire de soirées ensemble, c'est trop dur .  
\- Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi.  
\- Mais Eric, cette situation nous fait souffrir,me fait souffrir.  
\- Tu es une Audacieuse, une Audacieuse surmonte tous les obstacles devant sa route. Tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Si je vois Noah ou un autre te tourner autour et que tu ne le repousse pas. Je te rappellerais que tu m'appartiens . J'ai été clair ?  
\- Oui.  
Eric était en colère, On franchit la ligne jaune . Il m'embrassa avec une rage dévorante, il me mordit les lèvres . Il m'allongea sur le lit en entrelaçant nos doigts, sans quitter mes lèvres. Ce simple baiser provoqua un embrassement dans tout mon corps . Je ressemblais à une droguée en manque, j'étais en manque de lui . Eric descendit ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire, je penchais ma tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès . Je gémissais son nom .il se rendit compte de notre position, du lieu où on se trouvait, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eve me rejoint au dortoir.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta mon amie.  
\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais je survivrai.  
\- Quatre départs en deux semaines . Après Camille, Nathan et Damien, voilà Daphné qui prend la fuite je ne comprends pas.  
\- Camille, Nathan et Damien étaient derniers dans le classement, donc toute façon ils allaient se faire éjecter . Ils ont préféré sûrement partir par eux-même, par fierté.  
\- Moi je me suiciderais plutôt que devenir sans-faction.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il faut avoir un certain courage et aussi une forme de lâcheté pour se suicider .  
\- J'y ai pensé au début de l'initiation,quand j'étais dernière avoua Eve.  
\- Aujourd'hui tu es dans les 10 premières, tu ne risques rien.  
\- Je sais . Et Daphné pourquoi est-elle partie ? C'est une Audacieuse native, toute sa famille était ici.  
\- Elle était 14ème ,si elle perdait encore une place, elle risquait de se faire virer lors de la prochaine phase. Quatre, nous a dit que cette seconde phase était la plus importante. Qu'on gagnait mais aussi perdait très vites des places en fonction du nombres de peurs et du temps de la simulation .  
\- Ou c'est peut-être une Divergente dit ma meilleure amie.  
\- C'était une Audacieuse native répondis-je.  
\- Les Divergents ont tous une faction origine .  
\- Oui mais les Divergents arrêté étaient tous des Transferts.  
\- Réfléchis, June, même pour un Divergent, c'est plus facile de se fondre parmi sa faction, il a été éduquer de cette façon . Donc plus compliqué de les débusquer.  
\- Peut-être. Eve j'aimerais me reposer s'il te plaît.  
\- Ok.  
J'étais mal à l'aise suite à la conversation avec Eve au sujet des Divergents. 

Le lendemain, nos instructeurs nous conduisit à un autre endroit de la fosse, là où se trouve des parois assez abrupte, escalader par des audacieux téméraires, c'est l'endroit le plus humide de la fosse, le moins faux pas est fatal .  
« Dans deux jours,les résultats de la première étape tomberont, quatre d'entre-vous ne sont pas des Audacieux, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps avec vous . Une épreuve un peu particulière pour casser la routine. Deux d'entre-vous doivent aller chercher les clés que je lancerais . Les deux volontaires gagneront automatiquement des points au classement . Le premier gagnera 20 points, le second 5 points.  
Avec le départ forcé de Julian et le départs des 4 déserteurs, il n'y aurait pas éliminations. J'avais les yeux fixés sur notre leader, lui ne me regardait pas .  
\- C'est injuste, cette différence de points dit Tifaine.  
\- C'est la règle.  
\- Moi dit Peter.  
\- Ok, un second ou une seconde ? Questionna Eric  
\- June ? Dit Peter.  
Je vis dans le regard d'Eric, qu'il voulait que je refuse ,dû à mes blessures d'hier et surtout à la blessure provoquée par lui, dont je m'étais du temps à cicatriser. Mais j'étais une Audacieuse ,donc je relevais le défi. Eric ne pouvait pas me l'interdire, cela serait passé pour du favoritisme.  
\- Tu es sûr Burns ? Je vais te rétamer dis-je en souriant.  
\- Arrête de te vanter Halliwell dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Ils sont les deux premiers, cela ne changera rien pour eux au classement s'indigna Lisa.  
\- Je te laisse ma place rétorquai-je .

\- Alors Lisa tu te décides, tu prends se place ! S'énerva Eric.  
\- Non.  
-Alors pourquoi se révolter si derrière il y a aucun courage . Et après tu te dis Audacieuse . »  
Eric lança les deux clés à l'opposé.

Je commençais mon ascension progressivement. En fait j'aurais pas dû relever le défi de Peter, je souffrais le martyr pas rapport aux coups que j'ai reçu hier . J'essayais de faire abstraction Je posais mon pied délicatement, puis l'autre , en me tenant fermement à la paroi qui glissait. J'écartais la jambe gauche, jusqu'à que sur la pointe de mon pied touche le sol. Je faisais littéralement le grand écart. A la force de mes bras , je me fis pivoter en prenant de l'élan et j'atterris mes deux pieds sur un endroit de 2-3 cm, je tenais en équilibre. Je continuais ma descente tranquillement sans aucun souci. Soudain je glissai, j'étais suspendu par les mains.  
« Ah ! Criai-je. »  
Je vis Peter s'arrêter en m'entendant crier et hésiter à venir m'aider. Mais je pris de l'élan et sautai et j'arrivais accroupi dans un creux de la paroi . Je serrais les dents, je posais ma main sur mon ventre. Il était hors de question que Lisa ou Lucas, entendent que je souffre. J'avais ma fierté. Après avoir repris mon souffle , je reprenais ma descente sans rencontrer d'autres difficultés. Jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la clé, qui était l'autre côté, il y avait un trou, je devais sauter, pour avoir accès à l'autre côté. Je pris mon élan et sautai. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur. Je me relevai et pris la clé. Je sautais de nouveau . Je remontais tranquillement, j'allais gagner .

Tout à coup , j'entendis Peter hurler de douleur, il avait fait une chute. Je me dirigeais vers lui, il n'y avait plus de jeu, sa vie était peut-être en danger, il avait peut être un truc de cassé. Je fis abstraction de ma propre douleur.  
« June, remonte tout de suite ! Hurlait Eric .  
Je ne l'écoutais pas et je continuais mon ascension vers Peter. En arrivant près de lui, je vis qu'une pierre lui était tombé sur la jambe.  
\- Tu peux bouger ? Demandai-je  
\- Non, je pense que j'ai la jambe fracturée  
\- Venez nous aider ! Il a la jambe cassée !  
\- June remonte, c'est une ordre ! Cria Eric.  
\- Ne t'époumones pas pour rien. Ils ne viendront pas . Je ne suis plus un Audacieux dit Peter.  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi .  
\- C'est la vérité .  
\- Soldat . On a une mission à accomplir . Tu ne mourras pas ici.  
\- Bien, madame dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Putain ! Venez nous aider ! »

En voulant soulever la pierre bien trop lourde pour moi, je tombai et me retins de justesse, ma blessure que m'avait faite Eric, en me lançant le couteau,il y a quelques semaines s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je sentais le sang s'écouler, mes forces m'abandonner au fur à mesure que le sang s'écoulait. J'allais mourir comme ça, sans avoir revu ma fille, ma mère . Peter ne pouvait pas m'aider, il était bloqué. Il appelait à l'aide Je sentis quelqu'un me soulever et me mettre sur son dos.  
« Tu es une idiote, je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends dit Eric. »  
Je tombais dans le coma.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. Tris était là .  
« Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? Questionna Tris.  
\- Peter que s'est cassé la jambe. Comment va t-il ?  
\- Il va bien. Il a un plâtre dans quelques semaines ça ira.  
\- Mais cela va compromettre sa place dans le classement . Les résultats ! Dis-je paniqué.  
\- Les résultats sont demain. Et non cela aura aucune incidence sur sa place dans le classement me rassura Tris.  
\- Que s'est-il passé pour moi ?  
\- Ta blessure s'est rouverte, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Eric est venu te sauver de la fosse.  
\- J'irais le remercier .  
\- Il t'a sauvé la vie, June . Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, tu avais besoin d'une transfusion . Mais tu es O-. Heureusement Eric l'était aussi, il t'a donné de son sang.  
\- Je lui suis redevable maintenant. Je suis restée combien de temps inconsciente ? Demandai-je.  
\- 24 heures . D'ailleurs Eric a été horrible, il a fait vivre l'enfer à l'équipe médicale dit Tris en rigolant  
\- Rien de nouveau, cela fait des mois qu'Éric nous fait vivre un enfer, à nous les novices dis-je en souriant.  
\- Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas immédiatement après la transfusion. Il est resté à ton chevet tous le temps. Je l'ai jamais vu être aussi terrifié .Il est reparti à son bureau il y a quelques heures,parce que Max a insisté . Eric tiens énormément à toi, tu en es consciente, j'espère .  
\- Je tiens énormément à lui, moi aussi . »

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Éric. Je frappais.  
« Entrez ! Cria Eric.

Je rentre  
\- Bonjour Eric.  
\- Bonjour June. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- On peut dire que ça a peut aller vu que j'ai frôlé la mort. Et Tris m'a dit que si je suis en vie,c'est grâce à toi . Que tu m'as sorti de la fosse. Je m'en souviens car tu m'a traité d'idiote et que j'avais interdiction de mourir. Et Tris, m'a dit que tu avais donné ton sang. Merci.  
\- Tu as pris des risques de faire cette épreuve après ta blessure !  
\- Je suis une Audacieuse,le risque cela fait partie de notre mode de vie, non?  
\- Oui, tu es Audacieuse et donc un soldat par définition . Et tu as désobéi, à un ordre direct de ton leader . Quand je t'ai ordonné de remonter. En désobéissant, tu as mis ma vie et celle de Quatre en danger, en nous obligeant à aller te sauver ! Tu es un danger , en mission, avec ce genre de comportement, tu peux mettre en péril la mission, la vie de d'autres Audacieux .  
\- Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai eu peur pour Peter.  
\- On allait le sortir de là, Tris et Lauren allaient chercher une équipe d'Audacieux entrainée pour ça et ayant le matériel. Je devrais te virer de la faction, tu n'es pas digne d'être une Audacieuse, vu ton manque de discipline.  
\- Tu comptes me virer dis-je en ayant peur.  
\- Les autres leaders ne savent rien, donc je n'ai pas l'obligation de te virer et je le ferais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu te souviens , après notre nuit ensemble, je t'avais promis que je te ferais atteindre le 7ème ciel de nouveau et que tu en redemanderais dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je dois le fait que j'ai pas été éjecter de la faction, car j'ai pas écarter les cuisses, une nouvelle fois. Dans ses cas-là je vais les garder bien serrée dis-je sur le même ton que lui.  
Eric s'approcha de moi, je reculais et me retrouvais bloquée. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes,ses mains sur mes hanches.  
\- L'autre fois, si je n'avais pas arrêté au dortoir, tu te serais donné à moi. Avoue que tu te damnerais pour une autre nuit avec moi.  
\- Tu peux pas te montrer,sincère et enlever ton masque de mec ironique et que rien n'atteint. Je déteste ce Eric là.Dis-le que tu tiens à moi. Arrête ce jeu là ! J'aimerais savoir,pourquoi, un jour tu menace de m'enlever ma fille ou me lancer des couteaux et le lendemain tu me soigne ou tu te montre tendre avec moi en soirée. Moi j'aime le « vrai Eric », des soirées, détendu, tendre, qui laisse filtrer des sentiments. C'est ce Eric là, à qui je tiens. Si tu continues à porter ce masque, tous le monde se détournera de toi, et tu finiras seul. Tu deviendras un vieux leader pitoyable, aigri, qui se tape les novices, !  
Je m'apprêtais à partir,mais il me retint.  
\- Viens chez moi, je te dirais tout mais pas ici, je ne veux pas que d'autre entendre notre conversation me dit-il d'une voix suppliante .

En arrivant chez lui, nous étions tous les deux fébriles.  
« Asseois-toi, je reviens dit Eric.  
Il était allé chercher deux verres et de la vodka, il nous servit.  
\- Je... hésita Eric.  
Je le voyais jouer avec son verre. Cela me touchait de le voir sans carapace , je sentais qu'il avait peur de se mettre à nu . Je lui laissais le temps dont il avait besoin.  
\- Que tu me tiennes tête, je reconnais que j'aime ça dans le cadre privé . Mais quand tu m'a tenu tête,devant les novices, que tu as remis mon autorité de leader, en prenant la place de ce merdeux . J'ai pas supporté et donc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris , mais j'ai voulu prendre la place de Quatre, pour te faire payer ton insubordination. Mais je comptais pas te blesser. Mais tes provocations m'ont excéder et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai blessé. Je m'en suis voulu à la seconde,quand j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire. Mais mon égo, m'a empêcher de m'excuser . Puis quand tu m'a dis que je représentais rien pour toi, alors que moi j'avais compris que tu étais plus qu'une novice à mes yeux. Cela m'a tellement fait mal, donc j'ai agi comme un connard et j'ai décidé de toucher ton point faible en te menaçant de te priver de ta je t'ai vu avec Jai, je suis devenu fou, je veux être le seul mec de ta vie,quand je l'imaginais te toucher alors que moi je ne pouvais pas . Cela me rend dingue de savoir que tu peux m'échapper à tout moment, que je ne peux pas te contrôler entièrement, j'aime ça mais cela me terrifie, j'ai toujours eu un contrôle sur ma vie. Depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive pas à garder la tête froide, à faire mon travail de leader, tu aurais été une autre novice, tu serai virée depuis longtemps. Mais tu as raison, je tiens à toi et je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai fais subir, mais quand cela te concerne, je ne pense pas avec ma tête, mes sentiments prennent le dessus avoua t-il.

Il sécha mes larmes, lors de son monologue je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer.  
\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Eric,toi aussi tu occupes toutes mes pensées, j'essaye de garder mes distances alors que la seule chose que je veux c'est de me rapprocher de toi, de te montrer toute mon affection. Ce que je ressens, me fait souffrir.  
\- Moi aussi, je souffre, mais je suis incapable de te laisser partir. »

Il me tira vers lui, je me retrouvais sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa doucement, je lui rendis son baiser, au fur à mesure le baiser devint plus passionné,sauvage, incontrôlable. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, j'avais essayé de faire de même, mais il m'avait repoussé. Je réussis à reprendre le contrôle et arrêter avant qu'on aille trop loin. Nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, on reprenait notre souffle.  
\- Je suis désolé s'excusa t-il .  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je devrais y aller.  
\- Non ,reste dormir s'il te plaît.  
\- Eric ,après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai peur qu'on perdre le contrôle si on dort ensemble.  
\- Je te promets, qu'on ne fera que dormir. Reste juste quelques heures.  
\- D'accord capitulai-je. »

Lui dormit en boxer, moi avec un t-shirt à lui et en shorty. J'étais dans ses bras. Tout à coup, je sentis une énorme fatigue s'abattre sur moi sûrement le contre coup de la transfusion.  
« Pour la soirée de la fin de la première phase,je veux te voir en robe dit Eric.  
\- Je croyais que je ressemblais à une pétasse en robe dis-je en souriant.

\- La robe que tu portais l'autre fois, oui, tu ressemblais à une salope,c'était pas toi. Mais je sais que cette fois-ci, tu choisiras une robe sexy, qui mettra ton magnifique corps en valeur, tout en étant classe.  
\- Tu seras avec nous ?  
\- Non, je serai avec les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine. Désolé.  
J'étais déçue, il le sentit, il me fit un baiser sur la tempe.  
\- On pourra faire une after,tous ensemble après . Comme ça, on pourra danser tous les deux proposai-je  
\- fera une soirée plus tard et on dansera ensemble je te promets .  
\- D'accord .

June, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose dit Eric.  
\- Oui.  
\- Jeanine vient demain, elle vient vérifier que tout est en ordre pour les simulations. En même temps, elle souhaite te rencontrer.  
-Moi , pourquoi ?  
\- Tu es première et tu as battu le record de Quatre, lors de cette première phase. par contre la seconde ,cela m'étonnerait que tu battes son record de peur et le record de Tris, 6 peurs en 3 minutes dit-il en rigolant  
\- Qui sait. Je me connais que trois peurs dis-je en souriant .  
\- Je pense que tu en as plus mais tu ne les connais pas .  
\- Et toi,tes peurs ?  
\- C'est un sais que tu détestes les Erudits dont Jeanine, je suppose.  
\- En effet.  
\- J'aimerais que tu sois respectueuse, car si tu manques respect à un leader d'une autre faction, je pourrais rien y faire.  
\- Promis, je ferais un effort. Tu seras présent ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Cela me rassure. »  
On s'endormit.

 _Eric s'approchait de moi avec un sourire cynique  
« Je suis là dis-je  
\- C'est bien pour fois, tu es obéissante.  
\- Où sont Hope et ma mère ?  
\- Pas là.  
\- Tu leur as fais quoi ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas,tu vas les rejoindre.  
\- Tu m'avais promis, de pas leur faire du mal.  
\- J'ai menti. Tu pensais vraiment qu'en me séduisant, je t'épargnerais.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Ne mens pas, tu as passé ta vie à mentir »  
Eric me tira dessus._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. C'était qu'un rêve . Eric m'enlaçait fortement. Une main tenait avec force mes poignets,j'aurais sûrement des marques . L'autre ma taille et nos pieds étaient enlacés. J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise, mais plus je bougeais, plus il serrait sa prise.

«Eric , Eric ! Je chuchotais au début puis je finis par crier .

Il grognait.  
\- Tu es folle de hurler comme ça.  
\- Il est 4h, je dois retourner au dortoir, Quatre vient nous réveiller dans deux heures.  
Il desserra son étreinte  
\- OK. Embrasse-moi avant.

Je lui fis un baiser chaste , mais lui avait décidé autrement, il me fit basculer et il m'embrassa tendrement , puis le baiser devient très plus passionné . Il mit fin au baiser, je gémis de frustration.  
\- Eric, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de s'embrasser, c'est une torture, de pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais, rien qu'en m'embrassant.  
Il passa sa main sous mon vêtement, je réagis instantanément .  
\- J'en ai vaguement une idée se moqua t-il .  
J'embrassai son cou en effleurant son torse, cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas,bien au contraire, il grognait de plaisir.  
\- Il semblerait que je te fasse un sacré effet aussi dis-je en taquinant  
\- Arrête ça toute de suite si tu veux pas que je te fasse hurler mon nom et que tu réveilles toute la faction dit Eric d'une voix rauque provoquer par le désir.  
\- Oui, monsieur le leader.  
Je me levai, enleva son t-shirt, je sentis son regard poser sur moi.  
\- Tu es magnifique .  
\- Merci. »  
Je m'habillais et lui fis un baiser du bout des doigts,pour ne pas tenter le diable et je partis me recoucher au dortoir.

Le lendemain, on attendait tous les résultats, même s'il n'y aurait pas d'éliminations normalement avec les 5 départs dont celui forcé de Julian. Jeanine était là-haut avec Eric et les autres leaders Audacieux.

« Sachez tout d'abord que les quatre fuyards ont été retrouvés et exécutés, pour les faibles parmi vous qui tenteraient de vous enfuir , vous savez ce qui vous attend . Donc comme vous devinez avec les 4 fuyards et le violeur, cela fait 5 personnes, donc aucune élimination. L'ordre du classement, vous donnera votre passage lors de la première simulation. Lors de cette première simulation, vous n'affronterez pas vos propres peurs mais l'une des peurs de l'un de vos quatre instructeurs. Cette seconde étape, comme double au niveau des points . Vous pouvez remonter très vite dans le classement et descendre aussi vite. Cela sera en fonction du nombre de vos peurs ,celle que vous serez maitriser et bien sûr votre temps . Prouvez nous que vous êtes des vrais Audacieux, que vous savez contrôler vos peurs, qu'on n' a pas perdu du temps avec vous . Vous êtes des Audacieux ? Dit Eric.  
\- Ouais ! Crions-nous.  
\- Voici le classement. 

_**Classement  
**_ **1\. June  
2\. Peter  
3\. Matt  
4\. Sophia  
5\. Lucas  
6\. Lisa  
7\. Alex  
8\. Noah  
9\. Eve  
10\. Tifaine  
11\. Gabriel  
12\. Patricia  
13\. Valentine  
14\. Laurent  
15\. William**

\- Je vous rappelle que à la fin de l'initiation , il ne restera que 10 d'entre-vous qui seront considérés comme des véritables Audacieux . Lors de la première étape vous vous êtes battus contre des adversaires. Lors des phases de simulation l'adversaire ce sera vous-même . Je laisse la parole, à Jeanine , la leadeuse des Erudits dit Eric.  
\- Merci Eric . Le système des factions a été créer pour éradiquer tous le mauvais en l'être humain et ne faire ressortir que le bon . Que chacun trouve sa place au sein de la société, certains d'entre vous, on choisit de quitter leur faction . Ne vous sentez pas coupable, vous avez choisi de suivre, votre voie .Chaque faction a sa mission au sein du système et la vôtre est assurée notre protection à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur . Je vous demande en tant que protecteur de notre système, de nous aider dans la traque des « Divergents », de prévenir vos instructeurs ou leaders. Les « Divergents » mettent en péril notre mode de vie . Merci à vous tous .  
\- Merci à Jeanine, pour son intervention . Ramper dit Eric.

En sortant de la fosse avec Eve, Quatre nous arrêta .  
« Eve,tu peux y aller, je dois parler à June.  
Eve me laissa avec mon instructeur.  
\- Quatre, si c'est pour m'engueuler quand j'ai désobéi à Eric, quand suis aller aider Peter, Eric m'a déjà passé un savon .  
\- Non ,c'est pas pour ça. Même si tu as été inconsciente, tu aurais pu mourir. Risquer sa vie inutilement, même si on est Audacieux, je trouve ça idiot. Je suis venu te dire qu'Eric t'attend dans son bureau. Tu as fais quoi cette fois-ci ?  
\- Rien. Il semblerait que Jeanine veut me voir . Tu as vu Jeanine, toi à la fin de ton initiation ?  
\- Non, je l'ai juste rencontré, comme Eric et les autres Audacieux, quand on suivait la formation de futur leader.  
\- Alors , pourquoi, elle veut me voir ? M'inquiétais-je.  
\- Elle va sûrement te parler de ton avenir de future leadeuse.  
\- En quoi, le recrutement des leaders Audacieux concerne les Erudits ? Je croyais qu'aucune faction ne devait se mêler des affaires internes d'une autre faction .  
\- Si un jour, tu deviendras leadeuse,tu comprendras que les Erudits et les Audacieux sont plus liés qu'avec les autres factions .  
\- C'est normal, nos deux factions, s'occupent des « Divergents ».  
\- C'est vrai...  
Je sentais que Quatre, hésitait à me dire un truc.  
\- Est-ce-que Eric est devenu leader car tu as pas voulu de la place ? Ou parce que c'est un ancien Erudit ?  
\- Il était simplement plus motivé que moi. Que ses idées pour l'évolution de la faction ont plu à Max, contrairement aux miennes.  
\- C'est Eric qui a instauré l'éviction des Audacieux en bas du classement ? Et des combats de mise à mort ?  
\- En effet . Cette discussion reste entre nous, je te fais confiance June.  
\- Promis, j'irais rien lui dire.  
\- Non car les confidences sous l'oreiller dit-il en souriant.  
\- Je te rappelle que la relation novice/membre est interdite.  
\- C'est bien, toi que j'ai vu sortir de sa chambre me taquina Quatre.

\- Je ne dirais rien, je serai mal placé . Et puis sincèrement, je suis content pour vous deux.  
\- Merci.  
\- Allez file, sinon Eric va t'engueuler pour ton manque de ponctualité .  
Je tournai les talons.  
\- June dit mon instructeur.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il faut que tu sois vigilante lors des simulations. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou te confier, Tris et moi on est là . Même Uriah . Même si lui c'est compliqué avec Christina. Mais ne te confie jamais à Christina, Eve et Eric, tu m'entends .  
\- Oui. Merci. »  
 **  
**Je frappais à la porte du bureau.  
« Entrez ! Cria Eric.  
Je rentrais.  
\- Bonjour Eric, Bonjour madame .  
\- Bonjour June dit Eric.  
Vu notre comportement, personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelques heures auparavant, j'étais dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir au dortoir, hanté par mon rêve qui pouvait devenir réel et aussi par la peur de ma rencontre avec Jeanine . J'avais peur qu'ils aient découvert mon secret. Mais ma conversation avec Quatre m'avait rassuré.  
\- Bonjour June. Tu peux m'appeler Jeanine .Assis-toi me dit Jeanine d'une voix toute douce en me désignant la chaise à côté d'elle.  
Eric était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir d'un côté du bureau. Et Jeanine et moi de l'autre coté.  
Un homme d'environ 45-50 ans se tenait debout , baraqué, les cheveux blonds avec quelques cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus et un costume bleu .IL se tenait debout contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il avait aussi un regard froid . Une autre personne, une fille de mon âge, petite, blonde, les yeux bleus, un mini Jeanine en puissance, on aurait dit Jeannine en plus jeune.  
\- Félicitation pour ta première place .  
\- Merci .  
\- Stressé par les simulations ?  
\- Oui. L'entrainement physique, je suis préparé depuis mon enfance . Mais combattre mes peurs, non. Donc c'est un truc nouveau, c'est excitant, mais aussi terrifiant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend, même si je connais certaines de mes peurs.  
\- Tout se passera bien, je suis sure qu'avec l'aide de tes instructeurs, tu sauras contrôler tes peurs et que tu seras première,encore.  
\- Merci pour vos encouragements.  
\- Et après l'initiation, tu penses faire quoi ?  
\- J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, pour l'instant je me concentre sur mon initiation .  
\- Il se murmure que tu pourrais être formé au poste de leadeuse, en remplacement de Jade. Cela te plairait ?  
\- Comment je vous ai dit, je n'ai pas pensé à mon avenir pour l'instant ,au sein de la faction. Je vis au jour le jour .  
\- C'est dans 5 mois, tu devrais commencer à y réfléchir.  
\- On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer en 5 mois . Et sincèrement je me sens pas légitime, Tris serait plus légitime que moi et je suis convaincue qu'elle ferait aussi une bonne leadeuse qu'instructrice. J'aimerai plus être instructrice,cela ma plairait.  
\- Tu sais, il y a deux ans, j'avais déjà décelé un potentiel de leadeuse et je pense que tu peux vraiment apporter quelque chose à la faction, comme Eric l'a fait. Tu savais Eric , que June avait eu 175 à test de QI ?

Les deux dernières années du lycée , la moitié du temps est consacrée pour nous aider dans notre choix de la faction, avant le test d'aptitude et bien sûr la cérémonie du choix. On passe, 2,5 mois dans les 4 autres factions que la nôtre. On va dans deux factions la première année puis deux autres la seconde année. Chez les Fraternels, on aide au champ . Chez les Altruistes on s'occupe des Sans-faction et autres tâches altruistes. Chez les Sincères, on est soumis au sérum de vérité et on fait un jeu de Tribunal fictif, pour tester notre degré de sincérité et de justice . Et chez les Erudits on fait un test de QI, après avoir suivi des cours dans différents domaines. Pendant notre intégration dans les factions, on est dans une famille d'accueil, aucun contact avec notre famille.

\- Non je n'en savais rien, en effet dit Eric.  
\- Donc après ce test , j'ai eu un entretien avec June, si lors de la cérémonie du Choix, elle décidait de changer de faction et de choisir les Erudits . Je lui ouvrirais grand les portes et je voulais en faire mon assistante avant bien sûr qu'elle me succède .  
Je regardais l'assistante de Jeanine, cela devait la blesser,de savoir qu'elle était un second choix , même si elle ne montra rien. En plus , sa patronne préférait une Audacieuse à une Erudite native comme elle, car vue son attitude, elle ne pouvait pas être une Transfert . Je me dis si je n'avais pas ma teinture rousse et mes lentilles vertes , je pourrais être un sosie de Jeanine. J'avais la même blondeur, les mêmes yeux bleus . Cette image me révulsait ,même si je ne montrais rien.

\- Je m'excuse madame, si je vous ai vexée de ne pas avoir accepté votre proposition . Mais, je suis une Audacieuse dans l'âme , cette faction est chez moi , je me sentirais pas à ma place ailleurs, qu'ici répondis-je  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela m'a pas vexée, j'espère que ta faction sait la chance d'avoir une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi et qu'elle utilisera ton potentiel au maximum.  
\- Étant le leader qui s'occupe des novices, je la vois tous les jours évoluer . Et je suis plus à même que vous Jeanine de connaître le potentiel de June. Vous vous faites un avis sur un simple test QI et une heure d'entretien . Je connais ses forces, ses faiblesses et aussi ses limites. A la fin de l'initiation, je recevrais avec leurs instructeurs, chaque novice retenus , pour parler de leur avenir. On verra à ce moment-là avec June les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle et ses envies. Je connais mon travail dit Eric.  
En apparence il était calme, mais moi qui le connaissais bien, je savais qu'il bouillonnait de colère, qu'on remettre en question ses compétences de leader.  
\- Je ne remets pas du tout en doute tes compétences , désolé de t'avoir vexé dit Jeanine.  
\- Ne te mêle plus de la gestion de la faction .  
\- Ok . June, pourquoi n'as pas tu fais ton initiation l'année dernière, lors de tes 16 ans mais cette année à 17 ans . Tu as bien 17 ans ? Me Demanda la leadeuse des Eudits.

\- Oui... je lançais un regard suppliant à Eric.  
\- Jeanine , je viens de te dire de pas te mêler des affaires de la faction . Sinon, moi aussi je vais aller fouiller dans les affaires des Erudits . Et je pense pas que cela te plairait . L'initiation de June, ne concerne que moi et les autres leaders . Cet entretien est terminé. June tu peux y aller s'énerva Eric.  
Je me levais .  
\- Au revoir Jeanine, madame,mademoiselle, Eric.  
\- Au revoir, June dit Jeanine.  
\- June, n'oublie pas concernant ce soir dit Eric de sa voix autoritaire de leader.  
\- Non, je n'oublie pas.  
Aucun des Erudits ne pouvait se douter au son de la voix du leader des Audacieux, qu'il sous entendait, le fait que je mette une robe sexy pour lui ce soir .

 **En fait je ne savais pas si j'aurais une bonne connexion internet chez mon amie**

 **et si je serai inspirer pour ce chapitre . Donc voilà pourquoi j'avais mis au 14 août.**

 **J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plus, j'attends vos review !^^**

 **Notre couple sera officiellement ensemble au prochain chapitre ! Si vous avez des suggestion**

 **pour notre couple explosif, je suis preneuse .**

 **On reprend les bonnes habitudes, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines pour deux nouveaux chapitre.**

 **Sinon pour les personnes qui me suivent sur mon autre fiction Divergente « Divergente : telé-réalité ou véritable réalité. » J'essayais de publier la semaine, mais je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à commencer l'entrainement .**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 ************************************************************************************

Tous les novices Audacieux étaient réunis au magasin de fringues ou au salon de coiffure , pour se faire beau pour la soirée « première étape » . J'avais décidé de montrer à Eric, que j'étais indomptable, que je ne mettrais pas de robe, mais je voulais être sexy pour lui. Cette soirée, je voulais « jouer » avec lui, lui montrer ce qu'il ratait de ne pas venir se joindre à nous et j'espérais secrètement qu'il s'échapperait quelques heures, auprès des autres leaders, pour venir me voir .

« Coucou les filles dit Christina .  
\- Bonjour Chris dit Eve.  
\- Bonjour Christina .  
\- Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Moi, je veux une robe ou une jupe dit mon amie .  
\- Moi pas de robe .  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Christina .  
Je ne pouvais pas dire à Christina, ni à Ève, qu'Éric et moi on s'était nettement rapproché, on était ensemble d'une certaine façon , même si ce n'était pas officiel. Que mon amant voulait que je porte une robe . Et moi pas esprit de contraction , dans un esprit de jeu, je ne voulais pas lui obéir . Je savais qu'il allait « me punir » et c'est ce que je voulais . Quatre m'avait dit de ne pas faire confiance à Christina, ni à Eve, même si c'était à propos de « la Divergence » . Mais connaissant Christina c'était une vraie pie . Si par mégarde, elle lâchait l'info, Eric et moi, nous aurions des soucis . Et même si Christina était avec Uriah, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Eric et elle, cela devienne plus qu'une simple aventure et qu'elle était encore amoureuse du leader. Il faut toujours se méfier d'une femme jalouse, on ne sait pas de quoi, elle est capable, par jalousie . 

\- Tout simplement pas envie rétorquai-je.  
\- Ok . »

J'essayais tout d'abord une combinaison-pantalon sans manche, fluide,avec un décolleté qui laissait apparaître la naissance de la poitrine, avec de la dentelle au niveau des épaules et dans le haut du dos. Une petite ceinture fine en or . Pour compléter la tenue, Christina m'apporta des sandales noire et or. La tenue me plaisait, mais pas pour ce soir. Puis ensuite, j'optais pour un jean qui flattait mes fesses et un débardeur en dentelle au niveau du décolleté du bas,assez court qui laissait apparaître mon piercing . Puis un top en V ,transparent au niveau du décolleté. Ensuite un débardeur noir et qui était relié par des liens au niveau du cou. J'essayais aussi des corsets . Après plusieurs heures d'essayage je finis pour pour un look rock, j'optais pour un débardeur avec des bretelle en forme de chaine; qui s'arrêtait bien au du nombril avec une rose rouge au centre. Un short noir avec une ceinture cloutée et de longues bottes en cuir avec 12 cm de talon. Christina m'ondula les cheveux, pour me donné un air sauvage . Elle me fit un smoky-eyes et me mis un rouge à lèvre, rouge foncé. Pour finaliser , mon look rock, je mis une grande croix style gothique en argent.  
Ma meilleure opta pour une robe avec un col dont étaient reliées plusieurs chaines en or et courtes. Et des boots noires et or ouvertes au bout . Christina la maquilla légèrement mais fit bien ressortir ses yeux .

Le soir, Eve et moi, on se dirigea vers la table ou Zeke, Uriah, Christina , Tris, Quatre étaient déjà présent . Les deux frères avaient tous les deux mit une chemise . Quatre lui avait mis un simple T-shirt noir . Christina avait une robe-corset très moulante . Et Tris avait remis sa combinaison de l'autre fois . Je remarquais que Zeke n'était pas insensible au charme d'Eve, ma meilleure amie rougissait .  
« Vous êtes jolies dit Zeke sans cesser de regarder Eve.  
\- Faut bien qu'on marque le coup répondis-je .  
\- Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à t'avoir convaincu, de mettre une robe, June dit Christina.  
\- Laisse-là, faire ce qu'elle veut dit Tris .  
\- Merci Tris répondis-je.  
\- A la soirée de fin d'initiation , tu te mets en robe dit Christina  
\- Promis, s'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir Christina dis-je.  
\- Vous comptez trouver un mec ? Dit Uriah.  
Instinctivement, je regardais vers le « carré des leaders ». Je vis Eric en conversation avec Jade et Tonya.  
\- Il faudrait mieux attendre la fin de l'initiation, car commencer une histoire, s'il est éliminé , c'est con rétorquai-je.  
\- C'est vrai rigolaient les autres .  
\- Ou par amour, tu deviens une sans-faction dit Tris.  
\- Désolé par amour, je suis pas prête à me sacrifier. En plus j'ai ma fille, c'est elle, l'amour de ma vie. Tu l'aurais fait Quatre, si Tris était devenue une sans-faction?  
\- Non j'aurais trouvé une autre fille dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

« Novices levez-vous ! ordonna Max  
Tous les leaders audacieux étaient là, ainsi que Jeanine, ils impressionnaient tous. Je regardais Eric, il avait repris son masque de leader, aucune expression ne filtrait .  
-Vous avez réussi la première étape. Mais vous avez fait qu'une partie du chemin, pour devenir un audacieux à part entiere . Vous allez devoir contrôler, vaincre vos peurs, vous battre contre vous même. Soyez courageux . Profitez de votre soirée dit Max. »

Je vis Eric me regarder et sourire devant ma tenue car je lui n'avais pas obéi, je crus apercevoir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

Christina et moi, nous réussîmes à entrainer Tris et Eve sur la piste de danse . Sophia nous rejoignit .On dansait, on rigolait, on s'amusait bien entre filles . Un moment Sophia m'emmena avec elle au niveau du bar où il y avait la bar de pôle dance . Je dansais lascivement, en ondulant mes hanches, en faisant parcourir mes mains sur mon corps. Des Audacieux venaient me coller, je les repoussaient. S'ils étaient trop insistants, Matt venait me « sauver », comme il le faisait pour sa copine. Je dansais pour lui, Eric je voulais « jouer ». Je regardais discrètement du côté des « carré des leaders », parfois il remplissait parfaitement son rôle de leader, en parlant avec les autres leaders.. Parfois je le voyais accouder au bar, à me déshabiller du regard. Cela me donnait encore plus envie de « jouer », de le provoquer, de faire « monter la température ». La seule chose que je voulais c'est qu'il s'éclipse, même pour quelques minutes. Juste pour un baiser, même juste être dans ses bras, respirer son odeur .Je m'approchais de Sophia et la pris par les hanches elle aussi ses mains autour de ma taille . On bougeait dans une parfaite symbiose . Je sais que tous les mecs audacieux, étaient excités ce côté « erotico-lesbien » . Sophia m'embrassa et je répondis très positivement à son baiser. Les mecs sifflaient. Entre Sophia et moi, il y avait aucune ambiguïté sexuelle, c'était juste fun, on était deux hétéros . Et elle savait que Matt n'avait aucun doute pour ses sentiments pour lui.

Je tournais la tête pour voir la réaction d'Eric, mais il discutait avec Max . Donc je ne savais pas s'il m'avait vue danser avec Sophia, ni le baiser .

Après, il y eut les musiques pour les « slow ». Je rejoignis Zeke et Eve . Les couples étaient allés danser .  
« Ouah c'était chaud dit Eve.  
\- En plus tu repoussais tous les mecs, tu vas avoir la réputation …  
\- D'une salope répondis-je un peu violemment .  
\- Non, inaccessible dit Zeke.  
\- Désolé .  
-Pas de problème »

Je regardais les couples danser, pour je tournais ma tête vers lui. Nos regards se croissèrent, il était aussi triste que moi . J'aurais voulu danser avec lui, comme n'importe quel couple . Même si je sais pas, si on pouvait définir notre relation dans ses termes .

Noah s'approcha et me tendit la main, pour m'inviter à danser.  
« Non merci, j'ai mal au pied dis-je.  
L'excuse bidon, mais sur le moment je ne trouvais pas mieux. Moi qui mentais depuis mon enfance, c'était devenu un réflexe de survie que j'en étais devenue « une vraie sincère » . Il me sourit et partit.  
A ce moment-là Christina et Uriah revinrent .  
\- June, pourquoi tu refuses les avances de ce mec ? Il craque pour toi . C'est un mec mignon, gentil, il doit être super attentionné, il te traiterait sûrement comme un reine. Et vu sa place dans le classement, il ne risque pas d'être viré .  
\- Parce que je ressens rien pour lui, cela te convient comme réponse . Christina mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes m'énervais-je .

Je retournais vers le bar où il y avait la bar de pôle dance . Toute la soirée, des Audacieuses avaient chantés avec plus au moins de succès et danser . Je m'étais dit que c'était une façon de faire passer un message à Eric et de « jouer » avec lui . Je demandai au DJ de passer « can't be tamed » de Miley Cyrus .

Je commençais par monter sur le bar , en marchant dessus d'une façon sexy, en chantant le premier couplet . Tout le monde me regardait même les leaders et j'adorais ça. 

**For those who don't know me  
** _Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas_ **  
I can get a bit crazy  
** _Je peux être un peu folle  
_ **Have to get my way  
** _Devoir prendre la route_

 **Twenty-four hours a day**

 _24 heures par jour_ **  
Cause I'm hot like that  
** _Parce-que je suis chaude comme ça_

En prononçant la dernière phrase, je me déhanchais lascivement , je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, je descendais en ondulant puis je remontais. ****

 **Every guy everywhere  
** _Tous les gars, partout_ **  
Just gives me mad attention  
** _me prêtent une folle attention_

 **Like I'm under inspection  
** _Comme si j'étais sous inspection_ **  
I always get a ten  
** _J'obtiens toujours 10/10_ **  
Cause I'm built like that  
** _Parce-que je suis faites comme ça_

J'ondulais, je tournais sur moi-même puis je mis de dos et je bougeais les fesses. Certains audacieux me sifflait. ****

 **I go through guys like money  
** _Je fouille les gars aussi vite que l'argent_ **  
Flying out their hands  
** _Peut glisser des mains_ **  
They try change me  
** _Ils essayent de me changer_ **  
But they realize they can't**

 _Mais ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas_ **  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
** _Et chaque lendemain est un jour que je ne planifie jamais_ **  
If you're gonna be my man understand  
** _Si tu veux être mon homme,comprends  
_ Je pris une bouteille qui était sur le bar, en écartant les jambes , la tête d'un audacieux se mit entre, je lui versai de l'alcool à même la bouche. J'en pris aussi une goulée. Je repoussais l'audacieux et je reposai la bouteille ****

 **I can't be tamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_ **  
I can't be tamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_ **  
I can't be blamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être blâmée_ **  
I can't, I can't  
** _Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas_ **  
I can't, I can't be tamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_ **  
I can't be changed  
** _Je ne peux pas être changée_ **  
I can't be tamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_ **  
I can't be, I can't be tamed  
** _Je peux pas être,_ _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_

Tout le monde reprenait le refrain à l'unisson avec moi, en hurlant. Je continuais, de me faufiler entre les verres, en ondulant, en me caressant et en descendant de plus en plus bas. **  
**

 **If there is a question about my intentions**

 _S'il y a une question a propos de mes intentions_ **  
I'll tell ya  
** _Je te dirais que_ **  
I'm not here to sell ya  
** _Je ne suis pas ici pour te vendre_ **  
Or tell you to go to hell  
** _Ou pour te dire d'aller en enfer_ **  
(I'm nota brat like that)  
** _( Je ne suis pas une morveuse comme ça)_ **  
I'm like a puzzle  
** _Je suis comme un puzzle_ **  
But all of pieces are jagged  
** _Mais toutes mes pièces sont déchiquetées_ **  
If you can understand this  
** _Si tu peux comprendre ça_ **  
We can make some magic  
** _Alors nous pouvons faire un peu de magie_ **  
I'm wrong like that  
** _Je suis mauvaise comme ça_ **  
**J'allais vers la barre de strip-tease, je tournais autour, je me collais à elle, je tenais d'une main et je descendais très lentement .

 ****

 **…...**

 **Well I'm not a trick you play  
** _Je ne suis pas un truc avec lequel tu joues_ **  
I'm wired a different way  
** _Je fonctionne de manière différente_ **  
I'm not a mistake  
** _Je ne suis pas fausse_ **  
I'm not a fake  
** _Je ne suis pas une erreur_ **  
It's sets is my DNA  
** _C'est dans mon ADN_ **  
Don't change me  
** _Ne me change pas_ **  
Don't change me  
** _Ne me change pas_ **  
Don't change me  
** _Ne me change pas_ **  
I can't be tamed  
** _Je ne peux pas être apprivoisée_

Pour ce couplet j'étais revenu vers le bar, en me trémoussant, mais surtout je chantais en le regardant, lui, pour le faire passer le message. Il me souriait . Dès que j'étais arrivée sur scène, il avait laissé Jade et était venu admirer ma prestation accoudé à la rambarde . ****

Je chantais le reste de la chanson en chœur avec la foule. A la fin, cela frappaient des mains, hurlaient, sifflaient.  
« June ! June ! June ! Scandait la foule.  
\- Merci! Criais-je . »  
Un audacieux m'aida à descendre, je rejoignis mes amis .  
« Ouah quelle prestation, très sexy dit Quatre.  
\- Merci.  
\- J' en n'aurais pas été capable, je pense qu'il a compris le message dit Tris en souriant.  
\- Désolé, June, je ne savais pas que toi et Eric. Sinon je t'aurais pas ennuyé avec Noah dit Christina.  
\- On n'est pas ensemble avec Eric, c'est compliqué répondis-je.  
\- Oui. »  
Je tournais la tête vers lui, je le vis parler avec les leaders Audacieux et Jeanine.

«Excusez-moi dit Quatre. »  
Eric lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre . Mon instructeur monta voir notre leader . Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit et quitta le bar . 

« Novices ! Je veux vous tous au train dans 2 min ! Ordonna Eric . »

On se précipita tous au train , dans nos tenues de soirée. Quatre était déjà dans le train . Eric aussi, on ne sut par quel miracle. Une porte dans le « carré des leaders » devait donner accès au quai.  
Le train roulait vers une destination inconnue à vive allure . On était tous entassés dans le même wagon, malgré la nuit, il faisait lourd . J'essayais de m' agripper de mieux que je pouvais, c'était difficile pour nous les filles de tenir en équilibre, avec nos talons .

« Les règles sont simples faut s'emparer du drapeau dit Quatre.  
\- Voici vos armes d'accord dit Eric.  
Il sortit un fusil qui tirait des fléchettes ainsi que des couteaux qui envoyaient des décharges électriques.  
\- On dirait un jouet dit Tifaine.  
Eric lui tira une flèche dans la jambe, elle tomba en hurlant de douleur. Le leader lui retira la fléchette de la jambe. Des dards neurostimulants, ils peuvent simuler la douleur, d' une vraie blessure par-balle, mais seulement quelques minutes. Il y a deux équipes, Quatre et moi, nous serons les capitaines .  
\- Commence toi dit Quatre.  
\- Non vas-y, honneur au perdant de l'année dernière .  
\- Ok . June dit mon instructeur.  
\- Tu veux justifier ta défaite, en prenant l'audacieuse qui n'écoute rien.  
J'étais blessée, par les mots d'Éric mais je ne montrais rien  
\- C'est un peut prêt ça répondit Quatre.  
\- Peter dit Eric.  
\- Matt  
\- Lucas  
\- Sophia dit mon instructeur.  
\- Lisa  
\- Noah  
\- Tifaine  
\- Patricia  
\- Alex  
\- William  
\- Gabriel  
\- Laurent  
\- Valentine. »

On sentit le train ralentir, cela voulait dire qu'on était bientôt arrivé. Nous, les Audacieuses, on enleva toutes nos chaussures, car difficile de courir avec des talons.

On arriva dans un immense terrain avec plusieurs grands bâtiments délabrés et une grande roue au centre . On suivit Quatre en frôlant les murs pour ne pas être vu par l'équipe adverse .  
« Éteignez tous. Vous avez une stratégie ?  
\- Il faut une équipe d'éclaireurs dit Matt.  
\- Il faut les surprendre rétorqua Noah  
\- Une équipe en défense et en attaque dit Sophia.  
\- C'est toi la chef maintenant dit Noah.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions .  
\- Il faut que aller à cette roue là-bas qui nous donnera un bon point d'observation ,comme cela on sera où est le drapeau.  
\- Je passe mon tour dit Sophia.  
Personne n'était partant .  
\- Je peux y aller répondis-je  
J'escaladais la grande roue avec une grande agilité, en arrivant en haut, je vis le drapeau de « l'équipe à Eric. ». Je descendis le dire aux autres.  
\- Tu as un plan ? Questionna Noah.  
\- Oui, un groupe va à la rencontre de l'équipe d'Eric, l'autre le contourne, pour créer une diversion. Pendant que deux personnes se faufilent pour aller chercher le drapeau. »  
C'était Eve et moi, qui étions chargés d'aller chercher le drapeau.

L'équipe qui attaqua de front fut prirent dans « une embuscade ». L'équipe qui contournait, nous protégeait puis arriver près de l'objectif on se sépara . On avança doucement avec Eve en frôlant les murs. On se sépara à l'intersection, on allait entrer par deux entrées différentes, pour que l'une d'entre nous attrape le drapeau. J'avais fait que quelques mètres que j'entendis Lisa.  
« Dis-moi si cela fait mal dit Lisa.  
J'arrivais derrière elle  
\- Dis le moi , toi si ça fait mal .  
Et je tirais. Ma rivale hurlait de douleur  
\- Eve avance. »

J'avançais prudemment sans encombre, j'arrivais par un côté de la tour où était planqué le drapeau. J'allais monter l'escalier mais je sentis une arme dans mon dos . Je levais les mains et lâchais mon arme. J'attrapais le couteau à ma ceinture et je me retournais pour lui lacérer la cuisse. Mon adversaire reculait, je vis son visage, c'était Eric.  
« Tu es téméraire me dit-il  
\- Que crois-tu m'énervais-je  
Il s'avança et en reculant je me retrouvai contre un mur  
\- On dirait que j'ai gagné.  
\- On dirait .  
Il lâcha l'arme et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser . Je lui mis mon couteau sous la gorge  
\- En fait la partie ce n'est pas fini rétorquai-je.  
Tu te bas jusqu'au bout .  
\- Oui, jusqu'à la mort .  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux .  
\- Ce n'est pas une impression . Je ne suis pas assez bonne, pour être avec toi, car je suis une audacieuse qui n'écoute rien, je reprends tes propres mots.  
\- Quatre t'as pris toi, pour me déconcentrer. Ce n'était pas méchant ce que j'ai dis, c'était pour rigoler avec lui . Je m'en veux si mes paroles t'ont blessé .  
\- Désolé, de m'être mise en colère.

Il m'embrassa, je répondis à son baiser je lâchais le couteau et je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque pendant que les siennes s'étaient posé naturellement dans le bas de mon dos .  
\- J'ai réfléchi à nous deux dit Eric.  
\- Eric il y a pas de nous deux avant la fin de l'initiation.  
\- Écoute moi, cette règle que les relations entre membres ou leaders et novices sont interdites n'a pas toujours existée . Mais il y a 20 ans, un leader audacieux a avantagé, une novice avec qu'il entretenait une relation, pendant la première étape . Donc quand les autres leaders ont découvert , il a été viré ainsi que la novice . Et cette loi a été instaurée . Mais l'épreuve de simulation des peurs, je n'ai aucun pouvoir .Même si je voulais je ne peux pas truquer les machines. Tous les résultats, sont enregistrés automatiquement et envoyé au bureau des Erudits, ainsi qu'a mon bureau et celui des instructeurs. Si je touche aux machines manuellement, la machine envoie un rapport aux Erudits, car cela veut dire problème sur la machine. Je parlerais de nous demain aux autres leaders.  
\- Tu vas leur dire ça aux autres leaders, que notre relation ne met pas en péril, le bon déroulement de l'initiation.  
\- Oui .Et bien sûr, je ne ferais jamais tes simulations.  
\- Tu fais les simulations des novices?  
\- Oui parfois,comme l'entrainement je participe.

Après cette conversation, il m'embrassa dans le cou  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis une robe ? Questionna Eric en souriant contre mon cou .  
\- Tu n'as pas compris je suis une femme indomptable dis-je en souriant  
\- Si j'ai compris le message. Mais c'est toi que tu punis. Car si tu avais mis une robe,j'aurais glissé ma main entre tes cuisses, j'aurais remonté ta robe, puis j'aurais glissé ma main dans ta culotte et mis deux doigts dans ton intimité. J'aurais tout d'abord fait des va et vient lent puis tu m'aurais demandé d'accélérer et je l'aurais fait. J'aurais mis mes doigts de plus en plus profonds en toi. Quand tu auras bien mouillé, j'en en aurais inséré un troisième,pour te donner encore plus de plaisir. Quand j'aurais trouvé ton petit bouton, j'aurais tellement joué avec , tu aimerais tellement ça que tu n'aurais pas cessé de hurler que tu en aurais perdu ta voix. Enfin tu aurais poussé un dernier cri de jouissance.

Mon bas-ventre était douloureux de désir,mon intimité était mouillée, juste par les paroles prononcées par Eric au creux de mon oreille.  
\- Rien ne t'empêche de le faire.  
Je commençais à déboutonner mon short,mais il m'arrêta .  
\- Non, non c'est ta punition pour désobéissance. Ses prochains mois, je vais t'apprendre l'obéissance en changeant de méthode. Si je suis fier de toi, tu seras récompensée, par contre si tu me désobéis,tu seras punie. Et tu devras dire oui, leader me dit-il d'une voix sexy en souriant.  
\- Oui leader dis-je en souriant  
Je commençais à faufiler mes mains,sous sa veste. Il me prit les mains au-dessus de ma tête  
\- On va jouer un jeu, on ne peut toucher l'autre que l'endroit où il y a de la peau visible.  
\- C'est de la triche, tu es plus habillé que moi.  
\- Je sais »  
Eric prit possession de ma bouche avec autorité, ses mains caressaient ma chute de rein, en faisant des cercles avec ses pouces. Je me collais à lui et je gémissais dans sa bouche. Je cessais le baiser et je mis mon nez dans cou et j'inspirais son odeur si virile, si rassurante . J'embrassais son cou sans m'arrêter, j'entendais sa respiration qui s'accélérait . Lui aussi, m'embrassait, me mordillait le cou. Ses mains étaient toujours dans le bas de mon dos. On gémissait dans le cou de l'autre.

Soudain on entendit un cri de victoire.  
« J'ai gagné dit-il .  
Le jeu reprit, il reprit son arme au sol .Je repris les miennes aussi Il me maintient les bras derrière le dos en pointant son arme sur moi, comme une prisonnière . Bien collée contre lui, pour cacher son érection. On sortit, il affichait un sourire de vainqueur. On rejoignit tous le monde. En fait c'est Eve qui avait le drapeau.  
Je souris.  
\- Tu étais une diversion me dit-il en me chuchotant à l'oreille.  
\- Eh oui Eric, tu ne connais pas l'expression, sois proche de tes amis encore plus de tes ennemis dis-je aussi en chuchotant .

On retournait tous au train, Eric me tenait toujours contre lui . Eve prit nos armes pour les ramasser.

La main d'Eric ne me tenait plus fermement les poignets mais avait glissé sur ma taille. Tous le monde nous regardait, on s'affichait clairement ensemble. Je vis de la colère, de la jalousie, dans les yeux de ma rivale.

Arrivée à la faction , je tenais mes chaussures à la main. Eric me tenait toujours par la taille.  
« Bonne nuit me dit Eve en souriant . »

Mon amant et moi, on se dirigeait vers son appartement .  
« Eric... je.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis fatigué me dit-il.  
Je souris, il avait deviné.

Je dormis en petite culotte et lui en boxer .

*******************************************************************************

 **Voilà notre couple est officiellement ensemble. Mais le fait de s'être affiché, Eric a pris des risques, mais il arrivera à ses fins.**

 **Prochains chapitre vendredi.**

 **J'attends votre review !^^**

 ****


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **Message auteur 1 : Je suis désolé du retard de 48h de publication. Pour faire me pardonner je vous publie un chapitre un long chapitre de 12 pages !^^**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyé à ma bêta**

 **Message auteur 3 : Merci à LadyAmethyste et à Agathe Youtable de votre fidélité,cela me touche beaucoup.**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 ************************************************************************************

Le lendemain matin,je me réveillais excité. J'ouvrais les yeux, je vis les yeux d'Eric à quelques centimètres des miens, pendant que je sentais sa main qui s'égarait sur mon corps.

« Bonjour dit Eric  
« Bonjour dis-je ensommeillé.  
\- C'était fascinant, de te voir réagir et de gémir mon nom,alors que tu dormais.  
Eric fit remonter sa main caressait mes seins.  
\- Humm... Tu aurais préféré me voir prononcer le nom d'un autre mec dis-je en le taquinant  
Il se mit à rire et titillait mes tétons, je gémissais .  
\- Je te l'aurais fait très vite oublier.  
Il fait glisser sa main entre mes cuisses et fit parcourir ses doigts très lentement, c'était une torture exquise .  
\- Tes caresses, cela veut dire que ma punition est levée ?  
\- Non, cela veut dire que je te récompense, car tu as gagné l'épreuve hier,en faisant diversion.  
\- Même si c'est toi qui as subi cette diversion ?  
-Oui, je suis fier de toi. »

Il m'embrassa avec passion, pendant que sa main caressait toujours mes cuisses et l'autre s'égarait sur mon corps. J'écartais encore plus les jambes, je me tortillais en gémissant sa bouche. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou,pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Eric descendit vers ma jugulaire, ses baisers étaient incandescents, pendant que ses mains parcouraient lentement mon corps, pour me mettre au bord du supplice. Je me cambrais pour avoir de plus de contact . Mes mains avaient lâché sa nuque et tordaient les draps .Je me mordillais les lèvres, pour étouffer mes gémissements  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça  
\- j'ai peur qu'on nous entende .  
\- Mais la faction va t'entendre,je te le promets

Il descendit ses lèvres vers ma poitrine et mordilla mes tétons durcis, pendant que ça descendait vers mon intimité et frôlait celle-ci à travers le bout de tissu.  
\- Han Eric !  
Eric parcourait mon corps de baiser pendant que sa main caressait, mes cuisses et mon intimité à travers ma culotte . Je me cambrais, je me tortillais, mon corps était en feu.  
\- Eric... Eric s'il te plaît  
\- Je vais t'apprendre la patience, tu verras c'est encore meilleur .  
Il continua de baiser mon corps , il remontait vers mon cou, tout en continuant de caresser mon intimité à travers ma culotte. Je me contorsionnais , je hurlais sans aucune pudeur , je me tenais tellement fort les draps que mes jointures sont blanches .  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Il m'embrassa avec passion , pendant que ses doigts c'étaient faufiler dans mon intimité. J'écartais les jambes, j'avais les cuisses en feu .Je gémissais dans sa bouche .  
\- C'est ça que tu veux dit-il en souriant  
Il introduisit ses doigts plus profondément en moi.  
\- Oui !  
Eric les enleva immédiatement, je gémis de frustration.  
\- Tu es toute mouillée, je te promets que tu vas encore plus mouillée.  
\- Eric dis-je frustrer.  
\- Sois patiente.  
\- Là tu es méchant, tu me frustres. Je croyais que tu devais me récompenser dis-je en le taquinant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme de parole et je te promets que tu vas être récompensé.  
Eric reprit ses baisers qu'ils furent vite remplacés, par sa langue,il léchait mon corps avec le bout de sa langue. Il arriva à mon piercing et le fit tournoyé sa langue autour.  
\- Humm, Eric !  
Puis il descendit ses lèvres vers mon intimité,il la mordilla et la lécha à travers ma culotte. Je me tenais à ses cheveux ,tellement c'était bon.  
Eric, oui ,continue !  
Eric mit ses mains de chaque côté,pour m'enlever mon vêtement . Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, comme un fou .  
\- Je vais tuer Quatre ou l'Audacieux qui a décidé de m'interrompre grogna t-il .  
Il se leva dans le plus simple appareil.  
\- Habille-toi Dis-je .  
Il s'en foutait et se dirigeait vers le salon comme ça.

« Eric ! Tu es complètement dingue de t'afficher avec une novice ! Tu veux perdre ta place ! Dis-moi que tu t'es juste envoyé en l'air avec elle ! En plus à ce que j'ai entendu c'est June , je ne lui fais confiance. Cette fille cache un truc dit l'inconnu.  
Je reconnais la voix de notre leader Max. Si j'étais découverte, il fallait que je fuis au plus vite. Il fallait que je prévienne Peter peut-être que sa couverture était aussi compromise .  
\- Je comptais venir vous en parler dans la journée. Eh non je me suis pas juste envoyé en l'air avec June. Elle est dans la chambre.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux . Tu veux vraiment perdre ta place de leader ,pour elle. Je te dis que cette fille cache quelque chose, c'est peut-être une Divergente  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen, pour qu'elle ne soit pas virée de la faction, oui . Tu as des preuves de sa Divergence ?  
\- On en parlera dans le bureau, je t'attends dans 20 min dit Max. »

Eric entra dans la chambre . Il se dirigea vers le dressing, prendre ses vêtements  
« Tu crois que je suis une Divergente ? Questionnai-je.  
\- Bien sûr que non . Max est comme mon père, il s'inquiète juste de la fille avec qui je sors. Il a peur pour moi, de mon sort au sein de la faction. C'est ce que font tous les pères, en tout cas je crois car le mien n'aurait jamais fait ça .  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta place de leader pour moi, je sais que c'est important pour toi. On devrait tous arrêter, maintenant . Et si tu veux, on reprendra notre relation après l'initiation .  
\- Tu es plus importante que ma place de leader . Max a peur que les autres leaders décident carrément de me virer .  
Ses premiers mots me touchais,je comptais vraiment pour lui, il m'aimait réellement .  
\- Si c'est le cas, je te suivrais .  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on ne deviendra pas des sans-faction .  
\- Je pensais que Jade et Tonya, t'aimaient bien.  
\- Oui. Mais Samuel me déteste car il part du principe que le 5ème leader aurait dû être un natif .  
Et puis mes relations sexuelles avec les novices, n'ont rien arrangé. Max m'a toujours soutenu. Pour l'instant, avec Max, on a toujours réussi à convaincre Tonya et Jade.  
\- Mais si tu ne réussissais pas .  
\- Je réussirais ! Ne remets ça jamais en doute !  
\- Eric... »  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain.

Il sortit 15 minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, sans un regard pour moi.

« Eric... je …  
Il sortit de la chambre et partit . Je tournais la tête, il avait oublié sa veste.  
\- Eric ,ta … veste »  
Eric avait déjà fermé la porte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je décidais de me préparer un café. Je mis sa veste, je voulais sentir son odeur. Je m'assis dans le canapé avec ma tasse, les genoux contre mon corps. J'étais perdue. Est-ce-que je devais fuir ?Ou es-ce que je devais rester ? Si je fuyais, je devais prévenir ,Peter, par ma faute, j'avais peut-être mis nos vies en danger . Si je fuyais,c'était comme si je confirmais les rumeurs . Pour l'instant, il valait mieux que je reste . Même si je ne savais pas en quoi, le nouveau sérum pouvait agir encore plus sur « les Divergents », que l'ancien. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir à ce nouveau sérum, l'autre je connaissais les effets, je savais « simuler » .

Je ne suis combien de temps, je restais plongé dans mes pensées. Je sentis une main, prendre ma tasse de café et la poser sur la table basse, que je n'avais pas touché . Je relevais la tête, c'était lui.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquons rien . Tu ne seras pas virée de la faction et je ne perds pas ma place de leader. En contrepartie, on ne doit pas afficher notre relation en public . Et si j'interviens dans tes simulations, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous serons tous les deux virés de la faction.  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.  
\- Tu devrais savoir que je suis le meilleur dit-il en souriant.  
\- Je le sais. Alors raconte cette entrevue.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé , ils étaient tous présent,déjà. »

 _Flashback ( POV Eric)  
\- Bonjour Eric disent les 4 autres.  
\- Bonjour répondis-je  
\- Assis-toi dit Max  
\- Est- ce-que cette rumeur de ta relation avec June est véridique ? Questionna Tonya.  
\- Oui confirmais-je  
\- Tu as été trop loin cette fois-ci, tu mérites qu'on prenne des sanctions dit Jade.  
\- Non, pas de sanction on devrait le virer lui et sa pute rétorqua Samuel  
Je me suis levé pour lui en mettre une.  
\- Samuel tu parles autrement de June ! Hurla Jade  
Samuel se fait toujours petit devant sa femme. Quand le calme fut revenu, Max a repris la parole.  
\- Le virer de la faction est exagéré, oui il mérite une sanction mais pas le renvoi de la faction. Par contre, June je ne ne suis pas contre son renvoi, cette novice. Combien de chances on lui a donné ? Elle a un gros problème obéissance, en mission cela peut être dangereux. Maintenant elle bafoue l'une de nos règles, en ayant une relation avec un leader dit Max.  
\- On est deux à avoir bafoués , cette règle, je suis aussi responsable qu'elle. Si vous devez prendre des sanctions, prenez les contre moi pas contre elle . Et pour son obéissance, elle a fait d'énormes progrès . Je viens de croiser Quatre, dans les couloirs, il m'a dit qu'hier lors de l'épreuve du drapeau, c'est elle qui a mis la stratégie en place . Et tous les novices l'ont écouté sans broncher. Ce n'est pas deux qualités qu'on demande en tant que soldat et peut-être leader dis-je  
\- En effet. June a des grandes qualités pour être une excellente Audacieuse et une futur leader, en vue de mon remplacement. Je pense qu'il faut canalisé ce feu en elle, mais pas l'éteindre . dit Jade.  
\- Ni toi, ni June ne subirait de sanctions, si vous mettez fin à votre relation dès maintenant. Si vous vous aimez réellement , vous pourrez reprendre votre relation à la fin de l'initiation dit Tonya  
\- Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes indulgent avec lui . Et plus récemment avec elle . On devrait les faire devenir des sans-faction. On passe pour des clowns,auprès des autres factions. On ne respecte pas nos propres règles s'énerva Samuel  
\- Avant de prendre votre décision. Écoutez-moi. Cette loi de relation interdite entre leader et novice a été instauré, car un leader avait favorisé une novice, car il entretenait une relation avec elle, pendant la première étape. Sauf que là cette étape est terminée. Là nous allons passer à l'épreuve des simulations . Le résultat de June dépendra de son nombre de peur, du temps et du nombre qu'elle arriva a éliminer, pendant cette phase. Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'avantager, dans cette épreuve.  
\- Tu peux l'entrainer à maitrisé ses peurs ,lors de séances privées, et donc elle sera avantagée par rapport aux autres novices rétorqua Samuel .  
\- Et si je promets de rester en retrait des simulations de June répondis-je  
\- Tu te moques de nous s'énerva Samuel .  
\- Eric a raison, son argumentaire était juste , cette loi a été créer, pour qu'un leader ou un membre n'avantage pas une novice pendant l'initiation . Mais là pendant l'épreuve des simulations , même s'il s'occupait des simulations de June, les machines enregistrent tous et un rapport est envoyé aux Erudits , aux instructeurs , on peut même demandé qu'il nous soit communiqué un rapport ,comme ça on verra si'l y a pas des irrégularités, lors des sessions de simulations de June dit Jade.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Jade dit Tonya.  
-Moi aussi. Par contre j'aimerais aussi instaurer une nouvelle règle , que tu ne t'affiche pas avec elle publiquement , jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation dit Max  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Tonya.  
\- Moi aussi dit Jade. _

_Alors passons au vote dit Max. »  
Fin Flashback_

-J'ai eu 3 voix avec moi et bien sûr Samuel contre. »  
 _Eric n'a pas parlé de la Divergence, donc c'est que Max et lui, en ont pas parlés ou qu'Éric ne le croit pas pensais-je_

Je sautais au cou d'Éric et je l'embrassais avec passion, je laissais éclater ma joie. J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre mon histoire d'amour avec lui, même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas officiel . Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Il me jeta comme un sac à patates sur le lit .  
« Hey !  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une petite chose fragile se moqua t-il  
Il commença a retirer son T-shirt. Moi j'avais les mains au-dessus de ma tête,signe de ma soumission.  
\- C'est bien, tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi.  
\- Je suis une novice, le but est de faire plaisir à mon leader. Si je suis gentille, je serai récompensé.  
\- Oui, tu le seras.  
Il enleva son pantalon ensuite, il était en simple boxer. Je me mordais les lèvres,devant le spectacle de ce mec aussi sexy, j'admirais son corps si musclé, si beau, si puissant et à chaque fois cela rendait la petite fille fragile en moi très excité d'être protégé, d'appartenir à un mec comme lui .  
\- Arrête de faire ça, tu sais l'effet que ça me fait dit Eric.  
\- C'est de ta faute,c'est toi qui provoques ça.  
\- Tu es très bandante avec ma veste.  
\- J'attends ma récompense, qui m'a été enlever toute à l'heure.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas l'avoir . »

Eric m'embrassa avec férocité, pendant qu'il griffa mon corps. Je gémissais de plaisir et de douleur .Puis il descendit vers ma jugulaire,il embrassa, la mordilla.  
\- Putain, tu es tellement sexy avec ma veste.  
Il m'embrassa de nouveau, en reprenant ses griffures . Je me tenais à ses cheveux .Il m'enleva sa veste. Puis Eric commença à titiller mes tétons en les prenant avec ses doigts.  
\- Humm  
Ensuite il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue .  
\- Eric !  
Je me contorsionnais en me tenant aux draps . Quand il la trouva assez dur , il parcourut mon corps de baiser et le lécha par intermittence. Quand il passa sa langue sur les griffures,cela provoquait une petite douleur et j'aimais ça. Pendant que sa langue s'occupait de mon corps, ses mains parcouraient mes cuisses et mon intimité à travers le bout de tissu

\- Han Eric !  
Je me cambrais,chaque fibre de mon corps étaient électrisée.  
\- Eric, Eric s'il te plaît haletais-je.  
\- Je veux te faire atteindre ton point de rupture.  
\- J'y suis.  
\- Non, je t'assure que tu n'y ai pas encore.  
Eric reprenait son exploration de mon corps, il joua avec mon piercing en le prenant en bouche.  
J'ondulais mon corps en suivant les mouvements de sa bouche . Puis Eric remontait vers moi, il introduisit deux doigts dans mon intimité,il les fit bouger lentement. Mon amant regarda quel effet avait son cunni sur moi. J'avais la tête penchée en arrière,les yeux clos, je gémissais  
\- Eric s'il te plaît accélère .  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire jouir comme ça.

Il continua encore quelques minutes et il descendit vers mon intimité, il se positionna entre mes jambes, il enleva ses doigts et lécha.  
\- J'adore ton goût dit mon amant.  
Il embrassa mes cuisses, puis il embrassa mon sexe entre ma culotte  
\- Han ! Criais-je  
Je me cambrais quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon vagin. Il enleva ma culotte doucement, il voulait faire durer la torture.  
\- Je vais te faire jouir comme ça.  
A peine a t-il prononcer sa phrase qu'il lécha mon intimité  
\- Eric !  
Je tordais les draps, en hurlant son nom, j'étais en sueur . Il continua son exploration de mon mont venus en ralentissant ou en accélérant, en faisant tournoyer sa langue. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme. Plusieurs fois je sentais que j'allais jouir, mais mon amant avait décidé de retarder le moment. Je lui suppliais en espérant qu'il me libère, mais non. Soudain il mordilla mon petit bouton .  
\- Ah ! Eric !  
Je jouis, c'était le plus long et intense orgasme de ma vie. Eric n'attendit pas que je récupère de mon premier orgasme, je le sentis me pénétrer avec force.  
\- Han! Grogna t-il.  
Il n'arrêta pas de me pilonner avec force, je sentis les prémices d'un nouvel orgasme. Après quelques va-et-vient, nous jouissons dans une parfaite harmonie. Je n'aurais su dire lequel avait été meilleur, il avait aussi intense et long l'un et que l'autre.

Eric se retira, je lâchais un dernier gémissement et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Je l'embrassais avec passion pour le remercier de ses deux merveilleux orgasmes. Je levais la tête, il était 14h00 et j'avais rendez-vous avec Eve à 14h30,devant le tatoueur. Mon amie avait prévu de se faire une rose bleue et les épines style tribal, dans le bas du dos .

Je me levais du lit, mais des bras forts me retiennent et je me retrouvais sur les genoux d'Eric.

« Où tu vas ? J'ai prévu d'essayer toutes les positions du kamasutra avec toi. Le kamasutra c'est...  
\- C'est un livre avec les positions sexuelles le coupais-je.  
Eric me regarda étonné, les seuls qui avaient accès à la lecture c'était les Erudits.  
\- C'est un livre avec des images donc ce n'est pas vraiment un livre dis-je en rigolant.  
Eric se mit à rire à son tour .  
\- Tu es vraiment une sacrée coquine dit-il en m'embrassant derrière l'oreille.  
\- Je te montrais ce soir comment je peux être très coquine. Mais là je dois y aller. Au fait je peux parler de nous à Eve ou tu préfères qu'on parle ensemble ?  
\- Je préfère qu'on en parle ensemble, je ferais une soirée ici .Et tu pars ,si je t'autorise à partir me taquina mon copain.  
Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et me caresser le creux de mes reins.  
\- Tu veux vraiment à jouer à qui fait plus effet à l'autre.  
Je commençais à bouger très lentement du bassin, pendant que j'embrassais son cou  
\- Han grogna t-il.  
Il me griffa le bas du dos.  
\- Eric !  
\- Tu vois toi non plus tu ne veux pas partir.  
Je commençais à me soulever pour arrêter la friction, mais il me retint.  
\- Eric, je dois vraiment y aller.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
-J'accompagne Eve chez le tatoueur.

\- Tu comptes t'en faire un ? Style le symbole des Erudits.  
\- Jamais.  
\- Ou mon nom?  
\- Tu ferais le mien ?  
\- Non .Tu es ma petite soumise  
\- Non, je suis indomptable, je suis soumise quand je veux.  
\- C'est vrai et j'aime ça .  
\- D'ailleurs je vais te montré toute de suite que je suis indomptable. »

Je me levais, pris mes vêtements et je partis à la douche . 15 min plus tard, j'avais terminé. Mon sous-vêtement étant sale , je n'avais rien sous mon pantalon, je devais passer au dortoir vite fait pour me changer et me coiffer . En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis un joli suçon dans le cou . Je sortis de la salle de bain furax.  
« Eric ! Regarde mon cou !  
\- C'est pour montrer que tu m'appartiens.  
\- Je te rappelle, qu'on doit être discrets. Tu vas devoir réfréner des pulsions possessives, jusqu'à la fin de l'initiation.  
Je me rapprochais du lit et je mis à califourchon sur lui.  
\- Tu as changé d'avis, tu veux faire toutes les positions du kamasutra me dit-il.  
Je m'approchais de son cou et je lui fis un beau suçon.  
\- Comme ça on est à égalité dis-je d'une voix sexy »  
Je me levais et quittais la chambre.

Je passais vite fait me changer au dortoir et je filais au salon du tatouage .  
« Bonjour Eve, désolé je suis en retard.  
\- Ta nuit t'a fatigué me taquina mon amie  
\- On peut dire ça. Eve ne parle à personne. Et puis je lui ai promis de rien dire même à toi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais ce que tu risques. Ok si monsieur le leader a dit on obéis.  
\- C'est ça. »

Tori nous accueillis avec sa bonne humeur habituelle .  
« Bonjour les filles. C'est pour qui aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pour moi dit Eve .  
\- D'accord . Et toi June.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis assez tatoué  
\- Il y a des Audacieuses plus tatouées que toi.  
\- Désolé je n'ai pas envie de ressemble à une œuvre d'art vivante . »

Tori avait bientôt fini le tatouage. Je dis à mon amie que je m'absentais quelques minutes et que je revenais . En allant au salon de tatouage , j'avais vu une superbe robe et je voulais qu'Eric me trouve jolie, je voulais lui faire plaisir . Je n'avais jamais mis de robe avant la soirée où je voulais le rendre jaloux et que j'avais dragué Jai . Jusque là, je m'en foutais de mon apparence, des regards des mecs. J'étais un vrai garçon manqué, j'aimais faire de l'escalade, les combats faire des courses avec ma moto .

Je savais par Eve que Christina et Uriah n'étaient pas là, ils allaient passer un week-end dans la famille de ce dernier . Même si j'aimais bien Christina, parfois elle me soulait avec ses questions . Je pris la robe, je l'essayais, j'aimais l'image que le miroir me renvoyait Le haut il y avait des fines bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos. Il était style corset un corsage transparent au niveau du ventre et des brillants, un fin tissu noir au niveau des seins, au centre un ruban qui se croisait et ensuite le bas de la robe était fluide et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux . Je pris des escarpins noirs brillants pour aller avec ma tenue . Je payais et sortis de la boutique . Eve m'attendait devant la boutique.

Après on alla boire un café et manger un gâteau . Avant de retourner chez Eric, je décidais de faire un détour pour récupérer quelques affaires au dortoir . En arrivant son lit avait disparu et ses affaires aussi . Lauren était dans le dortoir, elle se dirigea vers elle.  
« Bonjour Lauren dit-on avec Eve  
\- Bonjour, Eve, Bonjour June .  
\- Lauren, pourquoi, j'ai plus de lit ? Ou sont passés mes affaires ?  
\- Eric est passé toute à l'heure . Il m'a demandé de réunir tes affaires et de les emmener chez lui. Et Quatre et lui, ont virés ton lit .  
Je ne savais pas si mon instructrice approuvait ou désapprouvait ma relation avec Eric . On ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait .Lauren était un bon soldat obéissant . Je suis sûr on lui donnerait l'ordre de se suicider, elle le ferait . D'un côté , en théorie, on devait être tous des bons soldats obéissants.

Après avoir dit au revoir , je rentrais furieuse à l'appartement, il avait décidé seul que je vivrais avec lui sans m'en parlé . En rentrant, je ne le trouvais pas . Je jetais le sac contenant ma tenue furieuse.  
Je finis par me calmer. Je m'ennuyais, je ne savais pas quoi faire , je pris un livre « Game of Thrones ». Je m'installais dans le lit confortablement .

J'étais tellement pris dans l'histoire que je n'entendis pas Eric rentrer dans la chambre. Son T-shirt était plein de sueur, il avait dû aller courir avec Quatre.  
« Que fais-tu avec un livre ? Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit de lire pour les Audacieux S'énerva Eric .

Je sursautais.  
\- C'est règle est valable pour toi aussi . Que fais-tu avec des livres ? Cela signifierait que tu restes attacher à ton ancienne faction et que tu n'es pas complètement investi dans notre faction .  
\- Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mon allégeance à cette faction . Je te rappelle que j'en suis l'un des leaders .  
\- Tu me le rappelles tous les jours que tu es le leader, d'ailleurs à toute la faction ! Et aussi c'est quoi ce bordel de m'enlever mon lit et d'ordonné à Lauren de m'emmener mes affaires ici, sans m'en parler !  
\- Pourquoi, tu comptais pas passer toutes tes nuits ici , maintenant que notre histoire est réglée auprès des autres leaders ?!  
\- Régler . Je ne suis pas une affaire que tu règles ! Notre histoire n'est pas une histoire que tu règles comme tu règles un conflit avec les sans-faction ! Si bien sûr que je veux passer toutes mes nuits avec toi .  
\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ?  
\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de prendre la décision .  
\- Je suis le leader .  
\- Non ici , en soirée tu es mon copain . Lors de l'initiation tu es le leader, je suis la novice .  
\- Franchement , je vais pas te parler à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de prendre une décision .  
\- Si c'est ce qu'on font les couples .  
\- Mon père prenait les décisions et ma mère ne disait rien .  
\- Ton père était autoritaire et ta mère soumise .  
\- Il est hors de question que je deviens un mec soumis à sa femme, que je perds mon indépendance. Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier auprès de toi .  
\- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je sois soumise ?  
\- J'ai jamais caché que j'aimais les femmes soumises .  
\- Je le serais jamais . Tu es trop macho pour moi .  
\- Tu veux me quitter ?  
-Non... je ne sais pas .  
\- On aurait dû s'arrêter à s'envoyer en l'air. C'était plus simple ! »  
Eric quitta son appartement furieux .

Je l'attendis une bonne partie de la nuit, je finis par m'endormir habillée sur le lit . Il fallait qu'on est une sérieuse discussion. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas le quitter . Il était l'homme de ma vie . Même si à la fin de l'initiation je n'aurais pas le choix. Je le sentis venir dans le lit et m'enlacer, il puait l'alcool .

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, une de ses mains enlaçait fortement ma taille, l'autre mes poignets et enfin nos jambes étaient entrelacées . Je réussis à me retourné. Je le regardais, Eric n'avait pas son visage dur habituel de leader . Il était serein, il ressemblait à un jeune homme de 20 ans .

Eric se réveilla, il se tint la tête entre les mains.  
« Oh ma tête dit Eric.  
\- Je vais aller te chercher un cachet... Eric il faut que tu me lâches.  
Eric lâcha son emprise sur moi . Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je trouvais un panier avec des médicaments . J'allais à la cuisine pour aller servir un verre d'eau . Je retournais vers le lit .  
\- Tiens .  
-Merci . »  
Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit .

Quand Eric alla mieux , je décider de parler de ce que c'était passé hier soir . Mais comme lui je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour parler de ce que je ressentais et encore plus m'excuser .  
« Pour hier soir...  
\- Tu veux vraiment me quitter ? Demande Eric.  
\- Bien sûr que non …. C'est juste que j'ai jamais à gérer ce type de situation. J'ai toujours pris mes décisions seule. C'est nouveau pour moi.  
\- Pour moi aussi . J'ai toujours été élevé dans l'idée où l'homme dominait la femme  
\- J'ai toujours pensé que jamais je ne subirais la domination d'un homme. On peut essayer l'égalité.  
\- Il faut essayer que notre histoire ne met pas en péril l'individualité de l'un et l'autre.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quand j'ai décidé d'aller chez les Audacieux, je savais que je voulais être un leader cela a été mon but . Depuis la fin de mon initiation, je me définis en tant que leader .  
\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas le leader Eric dans mon lit , mais simplement Eric l'homme que j'aime . » 

Eric me fit basculé et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser, je lui mordis la lèvre. Le moment parler était terminé . On était plus doués par faire passer ce qu'on ressentait par les gestes.

On passa le dimanche au lit à faire l'amour .

Le lundi Eric, me réveilla avec sa « tendresse légendaire », il tira la couette .

« Humm grognais-je.  
\- Debout faignante.  
J'ouvrais un œil, il était 6h45.  
\- Les simulations sont qu'à 9h. Laisse-moi dormir, je suis crevé .  
\- C'est notre journée sportive d'hier qui t'as fatigué ? Ironisa Eric.  
\- Ouais .  
\- Si c'est comme ça, plus de sport de chambre jusqu'à fin de l'initiation.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine, tu aimes trop abuser de mon corps dis-je en rigolant. »

Eric me porta comme un sac à patates jusqu'à la salle de bain, il me mit sous la douche et alluma l'eau froide .  
« Salaud !  
Mon amant se mit à rire .  
\- Maintenant tu es réveillée.  
Je décidais de me venger en le mouillant mais il fut plus rapide et sortit de la salle de bain.  
\- Je te veux à 8h45 en salle de simulation ! Cria t-il »  
Et la porte claqua.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans la cafétéria, je pris un plateau avec un café au lait avec du sucre, un jus de fruit , du pain et du beurre . En arrivant, je vis sortir Eric avec les autres leaders avec cette salope de Jeanine par l'autre côté . Vu l'heure matinale, il y avait encore personne sauf Peter. Je me dirigeais vers sa table .  
« Salut dis-je .  
\- Salut. Je dois rêver June, matinale . C'est ton prince charmant qui t'a réveillé ironisa Peter.  
\- Ouais . Il veut que je sois à 8h45 là-bas. Il y a deux jours, Max est passé chez Eric pour lui faire la morale. Il soupçonnait que je sois divergente . Eric ne le croit pas . Il avait une réunion avec les autres leaders en revenant il m'en a pas parlé . Mais là, il me convoque plus tôt . Et si le nouveau sérum avait des effets sur nous ?  
\- Pourquoi, Eric avait une réunion avec autres leaders un samedi matin ?  
\- Pour parler de notre relation amoureuse . Les leaders acceptent notre relation tant qu'on s'affiche pas en public.  
\- Tu ne risques pas de te faire viré ?  
\- Non l'ancien Erudit les a convaincu dis-je cyniquement.  
\- Il est peut-être le leader des Audacieux, mais au fond il reste un Erudit au fond . On leur a appris à mentir et a manipulé les gens et à convaincre dit Peter ironiquement.  
\- Comme nous en fait .  
\- En effet . En te rapprochant de lui , tu risquais de ta faire viré me reprocha Peter.  
\- On a besoin de ses infos et je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens .  
\- Moi j'en ai un, le torturé .  
\- Eric préféra mourir plutôt que trahir les Audacieux et le système des factions.  
\- On dirait que tu admires ce mec, même que tu es amoureuse.  
\- Malgré qu'il est notre ennemi, je dois reconnaître que c'est un excellent soldat, il serait prêt à mourir pour ses hommes . C'est un homme droit avec des principes .  
\- Rassure-moi tu l'aime pas ?  
\- Je déteste ce mec , si je pouvais je le tuerais . Par contre je dois reconnaître qu'au lit c'est un Dieu.  
\- Si au moins il t'emmène au 7 ème ciel ironisa Peter.  
\- Et toi tu comptes prôner l'abstinence, je t'ai vu avec aucune fille .  
\- Aucune lui arrivera à la cheville .  
\- Tu sais le matin en me réveillant, je m'imagine d'être dans ses bras à lui et non ceux d'Eric .  
\- Et quand il sera que tu as baiser avec Eric ?  
\- Il comprendra que j'étais une mission, il me pardonnera . Et sinon pour le nouveau sérum de Jeanine, j'appréhende , si celui-ci nous fait un effet .  
\- On a appris à simuler, on y arrivera avec celui-là aussi .  
\- On a appris à simuler avec nos peurs mais ceux de nos instructeurs non .  
\- Fais-toi confiance. On a été entrainer à être insensible à tous les sérums . On arrivera à contrôler ses nouvelles peurs. »

A 8h45 Peter et moi nous allons dans la salle de simulation . Exceptionnellement pour cette première simulation , elle sera faite dans la salle de la simulation finale, en présence de Jeanine, son assistante, l'autre Erudit vieux qui l'accompagne. Celui qui était dans le bureau d'Eric, lors de « mon interrogatoire » par Jeanine à la fin de la première phase. Et tous les leaders Audacieux .

« Ton prince charmant est furieux que je sois là ironisa Peter. »  
Je me tournais vers Eric oui il était furieux . Je sentais que j'allais devoir calmer sa colère, ce soir.

A 8h 55 tous les novices rentrèrent en même temps que nos instructeurs . Eve vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, elle fut surprise de me voir avec Peter .

A 9h00, pétante, Eric tapa dans ses mains pour demander le silence.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui le première jour de simulation est particulier, pas rapport aux autres années. Si on vous a réuni ici, c'est pour tester votre réaction au nouveau sérum des Erudits. C'est pour ça que Jeanine nous fait l'honneur de sa présence . Dès demain, vos simulations seront individuelles jusqu'à la simulation finale qui se passera ici . Je laisse la parole à Quatre dit Eric.  
Quatre était déjà à côté du siège de simulation .  
\- Merci Eric . Bonjour à tous . Aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial vous allez devoir affrontés, la peur de l'un de vos instructeurs et une de vos peur .  
Quatre regarda en direction d'Eric pour avoir l'ordre de commencer.  
\- June dit Quatre.  
Je me levais en direction de Quatre. Pour la première fois, depuis le début de l'initiation, je doutais de l'entrainement que j'avais reçu . Si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la simulation, je dévoilerais mon secret ainsi que celui de Peter . On serait mort .

\- Bonne chance dit mon amie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien passer me rassura Quatre.  
Je pris place sur le long fauteuil blanc.  
\- On t'injecte un sérum qui stimule la zone de ton cerveau associé à la peur. Il induira une hallucination. Les transmetteurs du sérum nous permettront de voir sur les grands écrans, les images dans ta tête .  
\- Génial dis-je avec ironie  
\- Allonges-toi . Je vais me mettre des capteurs pour que la première simulation sois l'une des miennes. Ensuite je les enlèverais et tu devras affronter l'une de tes peurs. Reste le plus calme possible, contrôlent ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque et affronte ce que tu auras devant toi. »  
Quatre m'injecta le produit .

Je me retrouvais dans une grande boite blanche. J'étais consciente que j'étais dans une simulation, donc cela voulait dire que le nouveau produit de Jeanine n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une grande boîte blanche et elle se rétrécissait. Ma peur de la claustrophobie reprenait le dessus . Je commençais à suffoquer, je m'allongeais et j'essayais « d'agrandir la boite en poussant avec mes pieds. Je tapais sur les parois  
« Aidez-moi ! Aidez moi ! Hurlais-je  
La boîte se rétrécissait, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, je hurlais qu'on vienne à mon secours . J'essayais de l'empêcher de rétrécir, mais je n'y arrivait pas.  
\- A l'aide, je vous en supplie !  
Les parois se rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, elle devait faire plus que 5m2.  
\- June, il faut que tu essayes de contrôler ta respiration. Regarde autour de toi .  
Je reconnus la voix de Quatre. Ma peur me paralysait sur place je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je fermais les yeux, je serrais mes poings, j'inspirais et expirais lentement .

Ensuite j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans une pièce mal éclairée. Je regardais autour de moi, je ne voyais rien, j'avançais doucement en position de combat . Je vis sur plusieurs tables éclairées des armes : couteaux, armes à feu. C'était la seule source de lumière . J'entendis des grognements autour de moi et là je vis plusieurs dobermans, au moins une dizaine . Je mis à courir pour leur échapper , il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi .  
« Affronte ta peur me dit Quatre .  
Je courus vers la table des couteaux , deux chiens me barraient le passage . Les deux me sautaient dessus, je m'allongea au sol pour les éviter et je me relevais à toutes vitesses pour prendre les couteaux . Les deux chiens reviennent à la charge, je lance un couteau à l'un. L'autre me sauta dessus et je le poignardais . Je continuais à courir , je pris une arme et je chargeai. Je me retournais et l'un des chiens me sauta dessus. J'étais au sol. L'arme me lâcha les mains. J'essayais de repousser le chien et surtout d'attraper, le couteau que j'avais dans ma botte . Je finis par le pousser assez pour avoir accès à mon couteau et je plantai le couteau dans le chien. Je le repris et le mis dans mon pantalon . Je courus pour attraper l'arme et je butai les 6 chiens qui me coursaient . Il m'en resta qu'un chien, je lui lançais le couteau mais je le ratais. Le chien était derrière, je courus à la table le plus près avec le poing américain. Je le pris, le mis et lacérais le chien .

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais la tête qui tournait .  
« ça va ? S'inquiéta Quatre.  
\- Oui t'inquiète .  
\- Peter ! Dit Quatre.  
Je me levais et je regardais mon temps affiché au-dessus des écrans : 16 minutes.  
En me redirigeant vers les autres je croisais Peter. Discrètement, nos mains se frôlaient je lui fis un signe au creux de la main comme un O. Cela voulait dire aucun effet .

 **J'attends vos review concernant ce nouveau chapitre. Voilà leur relation est « officiel ».**

 **Mais est-ce-que June aime réellement Eric . ou est-ce-que cela sert de lui pour sa mission ?**

 **Dans le début du prochain chapitre, Peter devra aussi affronter une peur de Quatre et l'une de ses peurs. Il est peut être plus sensible qu'il parait  
**  
 **Comme d'habitude on se retrouve dans 2 semaines, pour 2 prochain chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche au plus tard, pour Divergente : Télé-réalité ou Véritable Réalité**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ************************************************************************************

Peter prit place sur le siège de simulation . Je voyais Quatre lui parler . Notre instructeur devait lui répéter la même qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt .

Je vis Quatre poser des électrodes à Peter puis à lui et enfin, il injecte le sérum de simulation à Peter.

La première peur que Peter devait affronter, c'était l'une des peurs de Quatre : Tuer des innocents.  
Sur une petite table , il y avait une arme avec un chargeur. En face de lui une inconnue brune,les cheveux ondulés, le teint mat, des yeux marron. Elle porte une tenue Audacieuse : un pantalon avec plein de poche style militaire, un chemisier, une veste et une paire de boots . Elle était ligotée à une chaise .

Sauf que cette femme n'était pas inconnue pour moi et encore moins pour Peter . C'était Sarah, l'amour de sa vie qui est morte l'année dernière .

Sarah était habillée, comme ça, le dernier jour , que nous l'avons vu Peter et moi .

 _Flashback  
Le couple d'enfer hurlait. Sarah venait de trouver une boucle d'oreille, dans leur chambre. Cette boucle d'oreille m'appartenait. J'avais dû la perdre, la vieille au soir, quand Sarah et moi, nous sommes allé nous coucher, Peter qui était saoule. Sarah passa devant, je lui retins le bras,pour lui expliquer.  
« Sarah...  
\- June, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit-elle. »  
Elle sortit furieuse de la faction. Quelques heures plus tard, on trouva un corps méconnaissable, tellement, il était roué de coups et il y avait plusieurs brûlures . Mais la personne avait la même corpulence que Sarah, elle portait ses vêtements,ses bijoux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle ._

Peter dévisagea Sarah ou plutôt la projection de Sarah lors de la simulation . Il la détailla plusieurs minutes, 7 minutes exactement.  
« Allez Peter, tue la chuchotais-je comme un encouragement.  
Si Peter n'arrive pas à tuer cette inconnue, les leaders Audacieux peuvent avoir 2 réactions : Soit ils se disent tout simplement, Peter est incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Vu sa place du classement, ils lui offriront un poste à la salle de contrôle ou instructeur, comme ils ont fait pour Quatre. Donc il ne sera jamais leader. Deuxième option, Les leaders creusent, pour savoir qui est cette fille. En découvrant l'identité de Sarah, ils découvriront la nôtre .  
\- Peter il faut que tu affrontes cette peur ou que tu calmes à ton rythme pour passer à la peur suivante dit Quatre.  
Peter en entendant la voix de Quatre, sort de sa torpeur .Il prend l'arme et le chargeur calmement, il insère le chargeur et il vise l'inconnue . Son visage est impassible, mais ses mains tremblent, j'ai l'impression que ce moment dure une éternité, il dure 10 min. Peter respire et tire.

Ensuite Quatre enleva les électrodes et quelques secondes plus tard, la peur de Peter apparut sur l'écran. Il était dans une pièce sombre ou juste un filet de lumière d'une petite fenêtre apparut et un matelas au était menotté au mur Soudain des rats apparurent quelques un plus. Peter shootait dedans . Puis des rats arrivèrent de plus en plus nombreux de partout. La pièce en quelques minutes fut envahie et montait sur Peter. Il hurlait. Il se débattait . Peter ferma les yeux; il essaya de ralentir les battements de son cœur , il finit par réussir et se réveiller au bout de 9 minutes. En tout Peter mis 26 minutes pour combattre deux peurs.

Peter alla s'asseoir un peu loin des autres. Je ne savais pas s'il voulait être seul ou non . Discrètement, en glissant mes fesses, je le rejoignis. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Il enlaça mes doigts fortement au point de me les broyer. Il devait paraître calme pour les autres, sinon rien ne transparaissait . J'avais intérêt de le surveiller de prêt, les prochains jours. J'avais peur que de revoir l'image de Sarah, lui donne encore une fois envie de faire le « saut de l'ange ». La dernière fois, il avait raté son coup. Il avait fini paralysé. Samuel avait dit qu'avec une rééducation intensive, il pouvait remarché, la moelle n'était pas sectionnée .Max lui avait donné une dérogation d'un an comme moi. Aujourd'hui si on ne savait pas, on ne pouvait pas deviner, en le voyant qu'un an auparavant, il était en fauteuil roulant .  
« Ton prince charmant nous regarde dit Peter ironiquement.  
\- Je m'en fous. »  
Je gérais la colère d'Éric ce soir. Là Peter avait besoin de moi

Tout le monde passa. Le temps était de 35 minutes à 1h45.

Après les simulations, je vis Lisa minauder avec Eric . Et cette fois-ci , je vis ce dernier répondre favorablement à ses sollicitations . J'avais envie d'aller lui éclater la gueule à cette pétasse. Et je voulais dire ma façon de penser à Eric, mais je ne pouvais pas. Et puis Peter avait besoin de moi, c'était le plus important . Eve comprit , elle nous laissa seule . Peter et moi nous allions sur le toit.  
On resta là assis à admirer le paysage, pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je n'aurais su dire. C'est Peter qui rompit le silence.  
« Merci dit-il  
\- Merci pourquoi ?  
\- Pour avoir été là l'année dernière. Ta mère et toi vous m'avez accueilli ainsi que ma sœur. Sans vous deux, je serai toujours dans ce fauteuil .  
\- Tu es un battant, tu serais sorti de ce fauteuil sans moi.  
Puis le silence de nouveau.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Quand quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Quand on a perdu la confiance l'un en l'autre. Que notre rivalité est devenue plus forte que notre amitié.  
\- Tu qualifierais notre relation d'amicale dis-je en souriant.  
\- Une amitié vache mais une amitié comme même.  
\- Je peux te dire,quand j'ai perdu confiance en toi. Quand tu avais promis de dire à Sarah que tu étais le père d'Hope. Et que tu avais promis d'assumer ton rôle de père.  
\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à Theo non plus.  
\- A la naissance d'Hope, nous étions séparés. Et nous nous sommes remis ensemble 3 mois avant, que toi et moi nous venons ici. Je ne veux pas le perdre .

\- Et quand il saura pour Eric ?  
\- Je lui dirais que c'était ma mission . Il comprendra. S'il me pose aucune question, je lui ne dirais rien.  
\- Tu sais très bien que cette nuit était une erreur.  
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je te demandais juste assumer pour Hope.  
\- Théo fait un meilleur père que moi.  
\- Théo ne s'est jamais occupé d'Hope . Je pense que vu qu'il sait que ce n'est pas son enfant. Il se sent pas père . Sauf que j'ai besoin d'un compagnon, d'un amant, d'un père.  
\- Tu penses quitter Théo,en rentrant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je verrais en rentrant.  
\- Tu penses que ton prince charmant , ferait un meilleur père ironisa Peter.  
\- Il ne veut pas d'enfant . Et puis il deviendra jamais le père d'Hope. Je te signale que je joue un rôle.  
\- Tu en as pas marre de te faire passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ?  
\- Si, mais à la fin de l'initiation, on pourra enlever notre masque et dévoiler notre vrai visage. On fait ça pour que toi, moi, Hope, ta sœur et pleins d'autres, nous pussions vivre dans un monde libre. Dans une démocratie,comme avant .  
\- Oui. »

Je ne sus combien de temps, on était restés à discuter avec Peter. En rentrant chez Eric, je vis que l'horloge affichait 17h30. Donc on avait parlés 1h30. Eric n'était pas là, il devait être à son bureau ou réunion avec les leaders. Ce soir Eric et moi, nous allions annoncer à nos amis, notre relation « officiel ». Ils devaient arriver pour 20h30. Eric m'avait parlé de cette soirée , par l'intermédiaire de Tris,ce midi . Eric et moi, nous essayons d'avoir le moins de contact possible, pour que les leaders ne trouvent pas une raison de me virer.

Je commençais à préparer le repas. Je mis des boissons au frais, je préparais de glaçons . Il nous restait un reste de pâtes de la veille. On n'aurait pas assez. Donc j'entrepris de mettre d'autres à cuire. On avait aussi du surimi, des tomates et de l'emmental,du jambon. j'allais pouvoir faire une salade froide. Je m'occupais de couper tous ses aliments, pendant que les pâtes cuisaient . Quand les pâtes furent prêtes, je les mis dans un saladier avec les autres puis au frigo. Les autres aliments je les mis dans des bols, je les incorporais toute à l'heure. Tris et Quatre ramenaient pizza. Zeke et Eve, boissons ,cake pour l'apéritif et Christina et Uriah s'occupaient du dessert. Moi avant qu'ils arrivent, je sortirais les tomates cerises, les gâteaux apéros .

Je regardais l'horloge, j'avais mis 30 minutes à faire tout ça . J'avais encore 2h30 avant que nos invités arrivent . Je décidais d'aller me détendre sous la douche. Mais Eric arriva à ce moment-là.  
Je le vis qu'il était en colère.  
« Tu es allé te planquer avec ton amant ?! S'énerva Eric.  
\- Et toi, tu l'as baisé avec Lisa dans le bureau ?!  
\- Ne change pas de sujet .  
\- Cela veut dire que tu l'as baisé ! J'ai vu cette salope te tournais autour et tu semblait aimer ça.  
\- Non. Réponds à la question vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air !  
\- Non, il avait besoin de réconfort après les simulations. Tu as oublié comment c'était éprouvant d'affronter nos peurs au niveau mental.  
\- Tu lui tenais la main . Tu es plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui ici, de moi !  
\- Eric, tu voudrais qu'on sois plus proche comment ? Je ne vois pas comment être plus proche de toi. Tu es le mec avec qui je fais l'amour, avec qui je dors.  
\- Toi et lui, vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble ?  
\- Non, jamais mentis-je  
C'était pas le moment de lui dire la vérité, il est tellement énervé qu'il irait lui péter la gueule. Et l'accord que nous avons passé avec les autres leader serait rompu .  
Il me plaqua contre le mur.  
\- Si j'apprends que tu mens, je le tue et je te tue ! Si un jour, tu me trompes, je tuerais ce mec devant tes yeux puis je te tuerais ensuite. Pas la peine de me supplier, je te tuerais. dit Eric froidement.  
\- Si tu baises Lisa ou n'importe quelle fille de la faction . Je cognerais cette fille jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve dans le coma. Ensuite je te ferais ressentir ma souffrance mille fois . Tu me verras avec tous les mecs de la faction. Je t'obsèderais tellement qu'aucune fille ne prendra ma place, ni dans ton lit, ni dans ton cœur . Je te rendrais fou.  
\- Tu es aussi jalouse et possessive que moi dit-il en souriant  
\- C'est toi qui me rend comme ça.  
\- Peter sait tout sur toi, alors que je suis ton homme et je ne sais rien.  
\- Je te signale que je ne sais rien non plus sur toi. Ta famille, ta vie dans ton ancienne faction . Ton initiation , tes peurs. »

Eric commença à m'embrasser. Je le repoussais, il me regarda interloqué.  
« On va jouer à un jeu . Le jeu de « l'égalité ». Tu me poses une question , je réponds. Puis inversement Aucun mensonge...  
\- Tu te crois chez les Sincères se moqua t-il  
\- Non, pour rendre le jeu plus Audacieux. A chaque fois que je répondrais à une question, je devrais enlever un vêtement après chaque réponse. Puis je te pose une question, tu réponds et tu enlèves un vêtement. Ce jeu dure jusqu'à qu'on soit tous les deux nu. Bien sûr interdiction de toucher l'autre pendant le jeu. Quand le jeu est fini . On pourrait faire l'amour, mais à une seule condition qu'on soit à égalité, tu me soumets pas. Tu me laisses, te toucher , te donner du plaisir .  
\- Ok acquiesça Eric.

\- Commence. »

« Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton père ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Il est mort.  
J'enlevais ma veste de sport.  
\- Comment ?  
\- C'est mon tour.  
Ok. Que fait ton père au sein de la faction ?  
\- C'est le conseiller de Jeanine. C'est l'homme que tu as vu dans mon bureau l'autre fois.  
Eric enleva ses chaussures.  
\- C'est de la triche.  
\- Il sourit.  
\- C'est pour faire durer le jeu plus longtemps. Alors comment ton père est mort?  
\- Il est mort en sauvant Johanna et sa famille d'un incendie provoqué par les sans-faction.  
J'enlevais mes chaussures  
Johanna la marque qu'elle avait au visage c'est dû à l'incendie. Elle a perdu son mari et ces deux fils. Seule sa fille, âgé d'un an à l'époque . A l'époque j'avais 3 ans. Je ne me souviens plus de lui.  
\- Comment s'appellent les membres de ta famille ? Demandais-je.  
\- Mon père c'est John, ma mère Nathalie. Et mes deux frères Jack et James. Comment s'appelait ton premier mec ? Copain ou juste le premier avec qui tu as couché.  
Eric enleva sa veste.  
\- Théo,c'était mon premier copain. Et toi ta première chérie? Ou coup d'un soir ?  
J'enlevais mes chaussettes  
\- C'était un coup d'un soir, elle s'appelait Karine. Tu aimerais combien d'enfants ?  
Il enleva ses chaussettes.  
\- En tout j'aimerais en avoir 2-3. Avec toi lâchais-je pour voir sa réaction.  
Eric ne répondit rien. J'étais blessée. Pourtant je savais que j'avais aucun avenir avec lui et puis j'étais censé aimer un autre homme et vouloir fonder une famille avec lui .  
\- Tu as oublié d'enlever un vêtement .Ta question dit Eric.  
J'enlevais mon débardeur. Il me déshabilla du regard  
\- Combien avais-tu de peur pendant ton initiation ?  
\- J'en avais 12 maintenant 6 .  
Il enleva sa ceinture.  
C'était quoi ?  
\- C'est à mon tour . Regrettes-tu d'avoir eu Hope aussi jeune ?  
\- Oui. J'aurais aimé l'avoir avec un homme que j'aime. Cite-moi l'une d'elles.  
J'enlevais mon jogging. J'étais en sous-vêtement. Je voyais qu'il avait envie de me sauter dessus.  
\- Bientôt tu pourras toucher,en me caressant dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.  
\- Prépare-toi à hurler.  
\- Alors ta peur, tu n'as pas répondu .  
\- Agoraphobie .  
Il enleva son t-shirt.  
J'admirais son corps, j'imaginais le caresser,le lécher. J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans des bras aussi puissants. Je commençais à être excité.  
Toi aussi tu pourras bientôt toucher, novice dit-il.  
\- J'ai hâte, mon leader.  
Si tu pouvais choisir une autre faction, tu choisirais laquelle ? Questionna Eric.  
J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge. Mes tétons étaient déjà dressés par la perspective de ce qui m'attendait.  
\- Aucune. La cérémonie du choix, nous laisse choisir. Je me sens à ma place ici. Et toi pourquoi as-tu quitter les Érudits ?  
\- Contrairement à toi, je me sentais pas à ma place chez les Erudit,dans ma famille. J'avais des mauvaises notes, je séchais les cours. Je me bagarrais souvent . Je ne supportais pas de rester à ne pas bouger . Mes deux frères étaient brillants, c'était des parfait Erudit. Mon père me disait que je ne ferais rien de ma vie . J'ai toujours admiré les Audacieux . Je voulais prouver à mon père que je pouvais être quelqu'un, une personne plus importante que lui. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis senti toute de suite chez moi. Mon objectif depuis mon arrivée ici était d'avoir une place au gouvernement, être leader.  
J'étais touché par sa confession. Il était un homme blessé, plus sensible qu'il y paraissait . Cette partie de lui me touchait. Mais je n'oubliais pas que cet homme voulait notre mort, pour lui on n'avait pas le droit de vivre, on était des parasites qui menaçaient le système. Pourtant c'est les factions qui ont crée notre existence .  
Eric enleva son pantalon. Je descendis mon regard vers son entrejambe, je vis une bosse,il était aussi excité que moi .  
\- Voudrais-tu te marier ?  
\- Oui, un jour. Et toi ?  
J'enlevais ma culotte, j'étais complétement nue .  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois le taquinais-je.  
\- Beaucoup, j'imagine tout ce que je vais te faire subir.  
\- N'oublie pas tu me soumettras pas, on sera a égalité.  
\- Je sais. Je vais te faire hurler quand même.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de corde autour du cou.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis. Que je t'avais fais changé d'avis.  
\- C'est qu'un bout de papier. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pour savoir que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi . Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »  
Eric enleva le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Il bondit sur moi tel un lion sur sa proie . Il me porta,on s'embrassa, on riait . J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, je le vis se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
« Eric que fais-tu ?  
\- Ils arrivent dans une heure, cela nous fera gagner du temps  
Je l'embrassais. Eric me porta jusqu'à la douche et il me posa sans lâcher mes lèvres . Nos mains parcouraient nos corps. Je parcourais avec mes doigts, chaque muscle de son corps d'athlète. Je poussais Eric contre un mur, il fut étonné, aucune femme n'avait pris d'initiative avec lui . Je l'embrassais, nos langues jouaient ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie, sans aucune domination .

Je descendais mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire, pendant que mes mains continuaient de parcourir son corps apollon. Eric grogna ,il empoigna mes fesses fermement, j'émis un jappement . Puis mes lèvres prirent la place de mes mains. Je descendis vers son épaule, que je mordis puis lécha, je l'entendis gémir. Je descendis vers ses pectoraux que j'embrassais puis je continuais ma progression. Je griffais doucement son ventre, puis je léchai mes griffures, je l'entendis grogner de plaisir et je le vis fermé ses yeux . Je continuais de parcourir son superbe corps de baiser,de le lécher. J'adorais son goût, il avait un goût salé .

J'étais à genoux devant son imposant soldat dressé . Je ne l'avais jamais fait, je n'étais pas le style de femme à me soumettre à un homme .Mais avec Eric tout était différent . J'avais envie de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en avait donné, je voulus lui montrer qu'à travers cette fellation que je pouvais réellement me soumettre à lui. L'audacieuse en moi était excité par cette perspective, la fille timide et fragile était terrifiée .

C'est Eric qui décida pour moi, il me souleva et il me plaqua le mur.  
\- Je veux pas que tu t'obliges à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.  
\- Tu me donnes tellement de plaisir, je veux faire la même chose pour toi.  
\- Tu me donnes beaucoup de plaisir, je n'ai jamais autant éprouvé de plaisir avec une femme.  
\- C'est vrai, ce mensonge.  
\- C'est la vérité. La soumission est quelque chose de nouveau pour toi . Comme pour moi laisser une femme prendre l'initiative . Je n'ai jamais eu une relation d'égalité avec une femme.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand j'étais avec Théo, c'est moi qui décidais de tout. Théo c'est toujours plier à mes quatre volontés . Je suis une femme très dominatrice au lit.  
\- D'accord »

Eric m'embrassa avec férocité, je lui tirais les cheveux. Il descendit vers ma jugulaire pendant que ses mains parcouraient mes cuisses,mes hanches,mon ventre, mes seins . Je gémissais. Puis Eric descendis sa bouche vers mes seins dont les tétons étaient complètement durcis. Il prit le téton gauche entre ses lèvres et le suça lentement.  
\- Ah ! Criais-je  
Puis Eric fit le même traitement à l'autre. Ensuite Eric descendit vers le reste de mon corps,il le lécha très lentement, c'était une torture exquise .  
\- Eric... Eric … on n'a pas trop le temps... de faire durer les préliminaires ...ils vont arrivés haletais-je  
Mon amant grogna de mécontentement que je l'arrête.  
\- Je suis le leader, je fais ce que je veux.  
Il reprit l'exploration de mon corps. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il continue mais on ne pouvait pas. Il fallait vite passer au dessert.  
\- Eric.  
Mon amant terrible capitula . Il me porta, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ma taille . Puis il entra en moi et il fit des va-et-vient profonds et puissants.  
\- AH ! Hurlait-on .  
\- Plus fort me dit-il d'une voix roque provoqué par le désir  
Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je sentais des décharges de plaisir dans tout mon corps, à chaque va-et vient c'était encore plus intense que le précédent. Je n'arrivais pas à suivre le rythme imposé par mon leader, je ne faisais que hurler son nom. Soudain ce fut une explosion dans mon corps, on jouit ensemble. On se tenait fortement l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, comme d'habitude c'était tellement puissant .

Eric me reposa et nous prîmes en vitesse une douche . Je séchais juste mes cheveux, je laissais mes cheveux détachés, je n'avais pas le temps de me coiffer .

Je sortis la robe que j'avais achetée l'autre fois pour lui, mais que je n'avais pas mise à cause de notre dispute .

« Tu es magnifique .  
\- Je l'avais acheté pour te faire plaisir; avant le soir de notre dispute.  
\- J'adore ce genre de cadeau.  
\- Comme ça tu pourras me montrer ce que tu m'aurais fait si je t'avais obéis le jour de la soirée de l'initiation dis-je d'une voix joueuse.  
\- Je peux te montrer toute de suite. »

Je sortis de la chambre en courant vers la cuisine. Eric me rattrapa, on se mit à rire.  
« Ils vont arriver. Tu peux finir de préparer le repas ? Il reste juste à mettre les aliments dans la salade. Sortir les bouteilles et mettre les gâteaux apéro sur la table s'il te plaît. Pendant que je finis de me préparer.  
Je me demande comment il va réagir. Pense t-il que c'est une soumission à une femme.  
\- Oui vas-y je m'en occupe.  
-Merci. »  
Je l'embrassais chastement et je filais à la salle de bain.

En sortant de la salle de bain, nos amis sonnèrent. J'allais vite mettre une paire de chaussures pendant qu'Éric ouvrit la porte .

***************************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 14 est terminé . J'attends vos review !^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la fameuse soirée où Eric et June officialise leur relation auprès de leurs amis . Et vous allez découvrir aussi toutes les peurs de June .**

 **Une idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et certaines l'on évoqué lors de review.  
Est- ce que cela vous intéresserait de lire cette histoire mais du point de vu d'Eric ?  
Si oui je publierais le prologue et le premier chapitre dans la semaine.**

 **Si je publie « mon amour, mon ennemi »-version Eric , je publierais un chapitre de cette version tous les 15 jours. Ainsi que un chapitre tous les 15 jours de la version June à partir de cette semaine.**

 **En plus de mes deux fictions Divergente, j'écris une fiction « Supernatural « avec une co-auteur et une fiction « Dark Angel » qui est bientôt terminée . Donc c'est pour gardé un rythme régulier d'écriture et de publication pour toutes mes fiction.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 13**

 **Relation : Eric /OC**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**

 **Rating : M**

 **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**

 **Message Auteur : All-is-vanity23, Merci pour ta review, je suis impressionner, 1h30, pour lire les 12 chapitres et le prologue. Oui je me suis inspiré de 50 nuances de Grey, je trouve qu'un côté « Christian Grey », va bien à Eric . Est-ce que June l'aime,grande question?^^**

 **Message Auteur 2 : Vous êtes géniales , 50 review ! J'en ai jamais eu autant sur mes fictions « Supernatural ».**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 **  
**Nos amis arrivèrent tous en même temps . Ils déposèrent tout dans la cuisine Tris et Quatre avaient ramené 4 pizzas : une 4 fromage, une reine, une au saumon et une raclette . Zeke et Eve, un cake lardons fromages, des gâteaux apéros et des boissons alcoolisés et non. Enfin Christina et Uriah avait emmené un gâteau au caramel .

Nous décidons de manger autour de la table basse . On apporta la cake, les gâteau apéro et les boissons. On mit des coussins au sol pour s'asseoir . Tris avait à sa gauche son homme, à sa droite sa meilleure amie, puis à côté de Christina , Uriah, ensuite son frère, Eve. J'allais m'asseoir entre ma meilleure amie et mon mec. Mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement et je me retrouvais assise entre ses jambes,ses mains autour de ma taille. Nous étions entre Eve et Quatre.

« Je devine quel est le sujet, June est enceinte dit Uriah.  
\- Mais non Eric , en fait est un romantique et veut faire de June ,une femme respectable donc il lui a demandé sa main rétorqua Zeke.  
\- Vous êtes idiots tous les deux. Tu vois une bague de fiançailles à son doigt dit Christina.  
\- Et puis Eric a dit pas d'enfant , ni de mariage répondit Quatre.  
\- Tu sais l'amour change un homme dit Tris.  
\- On parle d'Éric là se moqua gentiment Uriah  
\- Bon vous avez finit dit durement Eric.  
\- Attention, le leader parle dit Zeke en se prosternant.  
Tous le monde se mit à rire.  
\- June et moi, nous sommes officiellement ensemble dit Eric.  
\- Comment cela officiellement ensemble ? Questionna Christina .  
\- J'ai parlé avec les autres leaders en disant que notre relation, ne mets en rien en péril la suite de l'initiation. Lors de l'étape des simulation, je n'ai aucun moyen avantagé June . J'ai promis que je m'occuperais pas de ses entraînements aux simulations aux autres leaders. Je serai juste présent au test final . Les leaders ont acceptés sauf Samuel , vous imaginez bien .  
\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous dit Christina.  
L'ancienne Sincère nous sauta dans les bras.  
\- Christina, tu nous étrangles dit Eric .  
Eve se leva et m'enlaça aussi .  
\- Je suis heureuse pour toi murmura Ève à mon oreille.  
\- Félicitation disent les autres amis en chœur . »

On commença à se servir en boisson et à manger, tout en discutant.

« Cela veut dire, que cette année, tu ne passera contrôler les simulations de façon aléatoires des novices . Car ils ont plus peurs de toi, que leur propre peur. Je suis sûr que tu es dans toutes les peurs des novice charria Quatre, Eric.  
\- J'espère que je leur fais peur. Je suis dans tes peurs ? Me demanda Eric.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais toute façon tu ne connaîtra aucune de mes autres peurs . Tu en connais déjà deux . Et moi que une .  
\- T'as raison te laisse par faire, par cet imbécile dit Christina.  
Arrête Christina , où je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar dit le leader faussement froidement.  
\- Tu l'es déjà .  
Non sérieusement, juste celle de June, que n'irait pas voir . Puis le fait que Lauren soit malade, je vais la remplacer, pour cette initiation . En plus on a pris déjà du retard à cause des problèmes de sérums, donc faut aller plus vite répondit Eric

\- Mais les novices auront moins le temps d'appréhender leur peurs rétorqua Tris .  
\- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas rallonger l'initiation . »

La soirée était déjà bien avancé, on était bien éméché , les effets de l'alcool sur mon petit-ami était qu'il était très tactile,sa bouche parcourait mon épaule, mon cou,puis remontait vers mes lèvres où là, commença un baiser passionné,possessif. Je me retournais vers lui et me colla contre son torse, pendant que nos mains se caressaient par dessus nos vêtements qui était une vraie torture.

L'alcool eut le même effet sur les deux autres couples, mêmes s'ils étaient plus « sages ». Et Zeke et Eve ne cachait pas l'attirance et leurs mains se frôlaient timidement .

« Eh vous deux, le chambre est à côté, pas besoin d'un porno en live taquina Uriah.  
On se regardaient en se souriant avec mon homme, nos lèvres se frôlaient. Je vis un flash.

Je me retournais vers Uriah qui venait de prendre la photo et je lui répondis  
\- On est des Audacieux  
\- Avec June, pas besoin de film, pour s'excite, je lui enseigne le kamasutra. Par contre il semblerait que toi tu as besoin Uriah dit Eric  
Christina lui lança le coussin, qu'elle avait sous les fesses. Tris et Quatre rougissent, quand on évoqua le kamasutra.  
\- Je te le prêterais si tu le veux Quatre taquina Eric.  
\- Non, l'érudit , pas besoin d'un livre, pour apprendre le sexe rétorqua Quatre sur le même ton.  
\- Rassurez moi avec Tris, vous vous mettez nu, ou vous garder, vos sous-vêtement Pète-Sec continua Eric. »

Christina mis de la musique latine . Elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'éloigna de son copain . Je suivis l'ancienne Sincère, j'entraînais mon amie, sur la piste de danse improvisé .

On dansait toutes les deux.  
« Zeke est mignon, c'est un mec bien.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je lui plais. Puis faut mieux attendre la fin de l'initiation, les leaders ne seront pas indulgents avec nous, comme ils l'ont été avec Eric .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . J'aurais été prête à attendre, si Eric me l'avait demandé. Mais bon il faut comme même qu'on reste discrets . Concernant, Zeke crois moi, tu lui plais , je suis une experte en mec.  
\- Ah bon tu es une experte en mec me dit Eric en m'enlaçant  
\- La meilleure. J'excelle dans tout ce que j'entreprends.  
\- Je ne te savais pas vaniteuse comme Jeanine et les Érudits en générale dit Tris  
\- Jeanine est la reine de la vanité rétorqua Eric.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu les a quitté, car tu supportais par leur arrogance ? Demandai-je  
\- En effet, mon ancienne faction a oublié que leur savoir devait être partager et pas servir au pouvoir dit Eric  
\- Savoir te donne un avantage tactique sur tes adversaires . Cela peut s'applique aussi à nous, en tant qu'Audacieux .  
\- Tu ferais une sacré leadeuse .  
Je me retournais vers mon homme.  
\- Si je l'étais pas , tu m'en voudrais ?  
\- Non. Je pense juste que c'est dommage. »

Eric me prit le main et m'emmena à l'écart, il posa une main sur ma taille et me colla à lui, son autre main était rester dans la mienne . Ma main était sur son épaule . Christina ou Tris, je ne sais pas avait changer la musique latine, pas de la musique plus lente. Eric et moi on se regardaient, pendant que nos corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite harmonie, comme si on ne faisait plus qu'un.  
« Je te promets qu'a la fin de l'initiation, on dansera devant toute la faction.  
\- J'en serais heureuse. »

Je posais ma tête sur ton torse au niveau de son cœur, j'écoutais les battements fort et régulier. L'évocation de la fin initiation, me fit penser à mon départ proche de jour en jour. J'avais envie pour la première fois, de leur dire la vérité, à lui surtout . J'avais chaud, ma tête tournait, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, d'eux, de lui.

Je me détachais de lui.  
« Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle dit Eric.  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, l'alcool me monte à la tête »

Je sortais sur la terrasse et j'allais m'asseoir sur le rebord, les jambes dans la vide . La dernière fois, où je m'étais assise à cette endroit, c'était 1 mois après mon arrivée chez les Audacieux . J'avais surpris une conversation entre Eric et Quatre, à ce moment-là, je pensais qu'ils parlaient de la traque des Divergents, mais non ils parlaient des conquêtes d'Eric.

Et si, je disais la vérité à Eric, il pourrait devenir un allier précieux, un porte parole, pour notre cause et plus un ennemi . C'est un homme qui sait convaincre un auditoire. Je pourrais envisager un avenir, pour nous deux avec Hope . Ou alors, je me rebelle et je ne rentre pas à la maison, après la fin de l'initiation et je me conforme à être une parfaite petite Audacieuse, la compagne d'un leader Audacieux . Mais Eric sera comme même la vérité, sur moi . Es-ce qu'il me protégerait ? Ou me livrerait-il a Jeanine ?

Eric n'est pas l'homme sans cœur, arrogant dont on m'a parlé, il est bien plus que ça . Il protège les gens qu'il aime, c'est un homme qui aime sans concession, jaloux. Un homme profondément blesser.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Audacieux, je n'étais pas à ma place, d'ailleurs dans aucune faction . Les valeurs des factions n'étaient pas celles que mon père m'avait inculquer . Il fallait que je rentre à la maison, auprès des miens . Il fallait que subtilement, je fasse comprendre à Eric qu'on n'était pas une menace, qu'on ne voulait pas la destruction du système, juste y être intégrer .

Je rejoignis, mes amis et Eric regonfler à bloc de ses bonnes résolutions .

On passa encore quelques heures, avec eux, ils partirent au alentour de minuit.

J'allais dans la salle de bain , me démaquiller, me brosser les dents et me coiffer.

Quand je rentrai, dans la chambre, elle était plongé dans la pénombre. Je me retrouva plaqué contre un mur bar des bras puissants.  
« Je t'avais promis de te montrer, ce que je t'aurais fais, si t'avais mis, une robe lors de la soirée de fin de la première étape de l'initiation me chuchota mon amant.

Mon homme était en boxer, il m'embrassa sauvagement, je le laissais prendre la contrôle. Mes mains caressaient ,son torse musclé, je le griffais, j'entendis mon soldat, grogner sous mes caresses. Ses mains remontaient le longs des mes cuisses et remonta ma robe . Il fit glisser ma culotte à mes pieds, je levais mes pieds pour qu'il l'enlève facilement. Eric remonta à mon oreille .  
« A la soirée de fin initiation, je veux te voir avec une robe et sans culotte  
\- Oui leader.  
\- C'est bien novice. Tu es devenu bien obéissante.  
\- Merci leader . »

Je sentis la main d'Eric se perdre entre mes cuisses et faufiler deux doigts en moi.  
« Humm Eric !  
Je me tenais fermement à ses épaules, je lui griffais le dos. Ses doigts en moi faisait des va-et vient, lent et profond. C'était tellement bon, cet homme me faisait perdre tout contrôle. A chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour, je me perdrais dans l'instant de plaisir qu'il me procurait et j'oubliais la menace qu'il représentait . Je me donnais à lui sans concession, sans barrière, c'était la vrai June.

Les doigts s'accélérait en moi, j'étais mouillée, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, bien au contraire j'en voulais plus.  
« Eric, plus, plus  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
Je me tenais toujours à ses épaules, son dos était parsemé de mes griffures. Il inséra un troisième doigts, je penchais la tête contre le mur, je fermais les yeux, en gémissant son nom, comme une prière.  
\- Regarde-moi dit tendrement Eric.  
J'ouvrais les yeux et j'essayais de rester concentrer sur son beau regard bleu acier, malgré les sensations qu'ils me procurait .  
\- Eric !  
Mon amant avait touché mon petit bouton, il jouait avec en le frôlant ou au contraire il appuyait bien dessus, des vagues de plaisirs me traversait.  
\- Eric… Eric … je te veux en moi haletais-je.

Mon amant enleva son boxer d'un main, puis il se positionna devant mon entrée et entra sans difficulté, tellement j'étais mouillée ,après quelques va et vient, je jouis . Il donna un dernier coup de rein, et je sentis sa semence en moi.

Après avoir repris notre souffle, on alla se doucher rapidement et on se mit au lit. Je me blottis contre lui et je m'endormis immédiatement .

Le lendemain matin, je le sentis se lever et je l'entendis se diriger doucement vers la salle de bain . Je m'étirais tel un chat et je repensais au plaisir qu'il m'avait donné . Mon bas-ventre était en feu et voulait être encore être soulager sous les coups reins de mon amant . Mais je décidais de ne pas écouter mon désir, je voulais avant tout donner un plaisir intense à mon homme . Je m'apprêtais à lui faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait . Je me levai, j'enlevai ma chemise de nuit et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je rentrai sous la douche, l'eau coula sur le corps de mon homme. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule, et je le massais .  
\- Bonjour. Ton dos, je suis désolé dis-je.  
Il grognais de plaisir et il se laissa aller .  
\- Bonjour. J'adore quand tu me griffes et voir tes marques, encore plusieurs jours. Comme j'adore ce massage. Mais,tu devrais dormir, tu vas être fatiguer . Les simulations sont éprouvantes.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu déjà lever ?  
\- Je dois préparer les simulations et la liste des novices qui passent avec quel instructeurs.  
\- Je passe avec qui ?  
\- Je pense Uriah, vu que tu connais personnellement Quatre et Tris, tout comme Eve. »

Je me mis devant lui, je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui posa dans le bas de mon dos et on commença à s'embrasser tendrement, mais très vite notre désir prit le dessus . Je devais garder le contrôler si il prendra les manettes et je ne voulais pas.

Je me détachai de lui.  
« Laisse-moi prendre les commandes, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas dis-je.  
\- D'accord répondit Eric. »

Je reprenais le baiser, je sentis qu'il se battait contre lui même, mais il me laissa mener le baiser. Ce baiser représentait ce que je ressentais pour cette homme, de l'amour, de la passion, mais aussi de la peur, ma tristesse . J'espère qu'il ne ressentait pas ma peur .

Mes mains caressaient du bouts des doigts, son torse si musclé, si parfait. Je le griffais pour laisser une marque sur lui,il m'appartenait .  
«Humm gémit mon amant, sous mes griffures.  
Puis ma bouche quittèrent ses lèvres si tentantes, et j'embrassais tendrement ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres et je lui fis un baiser chaste . Puis mes lèvres descendirent le long de cou jusqu'à sa clavicule, pendant que mes mains parcouraient se corps si puissants.  
\- Humm June gémit Eric.

Puis ma bouche prit la place de mes mains, j'embrassais, léchais ces pectoraux, pendant que ma main prit son sexe et commença à imposer un rythme langoureux. Eric avait les yeux clos, il posa sa main sur la mienne, pour m'orienter, mais je la repoussais.  
-Non, tu me laisse faire, sinon moi aussi je te ferais connaître la frustration. Je te jures que tu vas adoré.

Je continuais à parcourir son corps de ma bouche en léchant ses tétons durcis, puis je suivis avec ma langue la fin ligne de poil jusqu'à son sexe. Pendant que ma main accélérait et ralentissait, mon pouce faisait des rond sur son gland.  
\- Putain June continue !

Enfin je me retrouvais à genoux devant son sexe .  
« June, ne le fais pas …  
Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et je pris son gland entre mes lèvres et je commença à la sucer délicatement, tout en continuant à la masturber .  
\- Continue bébé gémit mon leader  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient pris en confiance en moi et j'enlevai ma main et le prit entièrement en bouche , je fis des va-et vient en faisant tournoyer ma langue  
\- Putain June ! Tu es sûr que tu l'a jamais fait ?!  
Eric se tenait au parois et donnai des coups de reins pour que enfoncer sa queue au plus profond de mes lèvres, ses yeux était clos . Non la fellation n'était pas de la soumission mais de la domination, je faisais ce que je voulais de lui . J'accélérais ou ralentissais. Je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait ou le frustrait.

\- June si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite.  
Je continuais en le regardant comme une Audacieuse.  
\- Han !

Je le sentis donner un coup de rein et je sentis sa semence dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que je pensais. Je retirai ma bouche de son sexe. Et je me levai, il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui, je le sentais encore trembler sous l'effet de l'orgasme.  
\- Tu es la femme, la plus merveilleuse au monde.  
\- Merci à toi de m'avoir laisser prendre les commandes. La fellation n'est pas qu'une soumission, mais aussi un contrôle sur son partenaire. J'ai adoré le pouvoir que j'avais sur toi.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. D'ailleurs, tu es dans mon paysage des peurs, tu es dans la peur, de ma soumission au femme . Avant c'était une inconnue, maintenant c'est toi.  
\- Il n'y a aucune soumission de ta part, ni de la mienne, c'est l'égalité. On se soumets à l'un ou l'autre quand on le décide, donc ce n'est pas la véritable soumission le rassurai-je.  
\- Je sais. »  
Il me fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

Ensuite on se lava mutuellement, rapidement, car Eric allait être en retard pour la préparation des simulations .

On sortit de la douche et on se sécha rapidement . Pendant que je me séchais les cheveux, mon homme s'habillait dans la chambre . J'arrivais nu et ayant froid dans la chambre . J'attrapai, l'un de ses sweat sur une chaise . Lui était prêt à partir,il était entrain d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il attrapa sa veste, sur une chaise, il me fit un dernier baiser et quitta la chambre .

Je m'habillais en vitesse, d'un pantalon noir stretch, un long t-shirt noir avec le symbole des Audacieux et la devise tout autour. Et une paire de basket compensé.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers l'ordinateur portable, d'Eric, je vis deux disques à côté de l'ordinateur. C'était les sauvegarde des caméras. Je me demandais ce qu'Eric cherchait. Je n'avais pas le temps de fouiller dedans. Il faudrait que je fasse parler l'Érudit . Par contre je fouillais dans son ordinateur qui n'était pas protéger, je trouvais les PV des réunions. Il avait bien classé ça, comme un bon Érudit, cela me facilitait le travail . Je les lisais en diagonale, je trouvais plusieurs informations : Ils savaient que Kyle et Evelyn étaient vivants. Ils soupçonnent Quatre d'être la taupe . Et surtout , il y a une taupe, Julian chez les SF .

Je pris une clé USB, dans une poche cousu à l'intérieur de ma veste. Heureusement, nous les natifs, on ne jette pas nos fringues comme les transferts.

j'envoie les documents, par mail et j'efface mes traces . J'ai appris cela avec un Érudit, Orlando.

Puis je file au petit-déjeuner, je me mets à la table de Peter .  
« Salut dis-je.

\- Salut .  
\- J'ai trouvé des informations, sur l'ordinateur, de l'érudit qui n'était pas protéger . Ils savent que Kyle et Evelyn, sont vivants.  
\- Ils savent que Kyle est notre leader ?  
\- Il semblerait .  
\- Et sur toi ?  
\- Aucune info. Par contre, il soupçonne de Quatre d'être la taupe .  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Quatre est un mec bien, je ne voudrais pas faire tuer un innocent .  
\- Et puis c'est le fils Evelyn dit cyniquement Peter.  
\- Tu insinue quoi ?  
\- On sait tous l'admiration qu'on a pour cette femme.  
\- Le plus grave, on a une taupe chez les SF , Julian. Comment Kyle a pu faire rentrer Julian ?  
\- Kyle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il a fait ici . Si on est ici, c'est parce que c'est compliqué d'avoir des infos sur les factions . Maintenant qu'il le sait,il prendra les mesures.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je sens qu'au simulation on va tous déchirer, vu notre entraînement.  
\- Déchire pas trop comment, il pourrait te soupçonner d'être Divergent.  
\- Je sais, tu n'ai pas ma supérieur ,ici June . Tiens voilà ton amie. On ne peut pas être amis avec des gens comme eux. »

« Salut dit mon amie.  
\- Salut dis-je.  
\- A plus June.  
Peter partit avec son plateau.  
\- Sympa ton pote . Il semble pas m'aimer.

\- Il aime pas grand monde, le prend pas pour toi.  
\- Je stresse, pour l'épreuve.  
\- Moi aussi mentis-je. »  
On continua a parler, puis on alla vers salle d'attente des simulations. Là on vit avec qui on passait .

 **ERIC QUATRE TRIS URIAH**  
Peter Matt Sophia June  
Lisa Alex Lucas Noah  
Gabriel Tifaine Patricia Eve  
Laurent Valentine William 

Je vis que mon ami, Peter et surtout cette salope, de Lisa était avec Eric . Cette dernière me fit un grand sourire, je comptais aller lui refaire le portrait .Mais à ce moment là, notre leader Audacieux et les trois instructeurs sortirent .  
« Peter dit Eric.  
\- Matt dit Quatre.  
-Sophia dit Tris  
\- June dit Uriah . »

« Installe toi dit Gentiment Uriah.  
\- Merci .

Je m'installais sur le siège style dentiste comme lors de la simulation dans la grande salle.  
Il me posa des électrodes.  
\- C'est pour suivre ton rythme cardiaque et les autres pour voir tes peurs.  
\- Mon rythme cardiaque, je peux mourir ? Dis-je faussement effrayée.  
\- Non , s'il est trop élever, les machines s'arrêteront automatiquement et tu te réveilleras.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Maintenant je vais t'injecter le sérum. Affronte ce qui a devant toi comme une Audacieuse, ou alors ralentis ton rythme cardiaque dit-il. »  
Il m'injecta le produit et je m'endormis.

 _Ma première peur, c'était ma peur des chiens, je savais comment ça allait se passer, je courus j'attrapais couteaux et armes à feu . Je tuais quatre chiens, mais le cinquième me désarma. Je réussis à lui planter le couteau. Je récupérais mon arme , je tuais le sixième. Ensuite l'arme fit un clique, plus de balle . Je lançais un couteau et tua un chien . Il m'en resta trois. Je réussis à attraper et charger l'arme et j'abattis les trois autres chiens ._

 _La seconde peur, je me retrouvais dans une maison en feu. Mon premier instinct, cela aurait été de sauté par les fenêtres brisés . Mais je devais réagir comme une Audacieuse. Je regardais autour de moi, je vis une lance, mais des poutres me barraient le passage, je courrais et j'enjambais, les poutres, j'attrapais la lance, l'alluma et éteignis le feu._

 _La troisième peur… c'était l'eau . Je me retrouvais dans un quand truc en verre, et l'eau remontais, je me retrouvais très vite submergé . Il fallait que je pense comme une Audacieuse, je plongeais et je trouvais un trou pas où s'échappait l'eau, j'enlevais ma veste et boucha le trou._

 _La quatrième peur, je me retrouvais comme l'autre fois dans la boite blanche qui se rétrécissait , je me souvenais des clou, je les cherchais et les mis en dessous, pour empêcher les murs de bouger._

 _La cinquième peur, j'étais dans le salon de chez Eric. Je me souvenais de mon rêve, il fallait que je modifie, pour pas qu'Uriah découvre mon secret. Je créait une nouvelle peur , je surprenais Eric embrassant Lisa . Je sentis les larmes sur les joues, je ne savais pas si c'était réel ou non . Je calmais les battements de mon cœur et je passais à la peur suivante._

 _Le sixième peur, j'étais chez ma mère et je me retrouvais en face d'une jeune fille de mon âge.  
« Maman, tu m'a abandonné, Maman tu m'as abandonné hurlai la fille.  
\- Non, non j'avais pas le choix . C'est pour toi que je fais ça.  
\- Tu mens ! Cria Hope.  
Je pleurais encore plus ,Je ralentissais les battements de mon cœur._

 _La septième peur … je la zappais sinon cela révélerait mon identité_

Je me réveillais .  
« Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Uriah.  
\- Oui, juste beaucoup émotion ».

Je sortais en même temps que Peter mais on ne pouvait pas parler, il y avait trop de monde .

Je vis Lisa sortir, tellement blanche, que deux Audacieux durent l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'étais heureuse .

L'après-midi, Eve était en simulation avec Uriah, il n avait que Peter et moi d'un côté et William,Valentine et Laurent . Eric n'était pas aux simulations cet après-midi.

«Alors ce matin demandai-je  
\- J'ai dû modifier la simulation de ma sœur. Et toi ?  
\- La dernière j'ai dû la zapper.  
\- Tu me diras jamais.  
\- Non. »  
Je ne lui parlais pas de ma peur concernant Eric.

Eric revient à la fin des simulations.  
« Novice, voici le premier jour des simulations . Moi et vos instructeurs nous aller à vous apprendre à maîtriser ou combattre vos peurs .Vous serez classer par nombre de peur et de temps. A la fin de cette étape . Les 10 premiers seront officiellement des Audacieux . Voici le classement.

 **June – 6 peurs – 55 min  
Peter – 7 peurs – 1h05  
Alex – 10 peurs -1h25  
William – 10 peurs 1h26  
Sophia – 11 peurs : 1h30  
Matt – 11 peurs : 1h32  
Eve- 12 peurs : 1h40  
Lisa -12 peurs : 1h45  
Noah -13 peurs : 1h55  
Gabriel- 14 peurs : 2h10  
Alex – 15 peurs : 2h25  
Tifaine -15 peurs : 2h27  
Patricia -16 peurs : 2h30  
Valentine : 18 peurs : 3h00**

 **Laurent : 20 peurs : 3h15**

 **-** Voilà le classement , pour certains, vous êtes proches d'être Audacieux, d'autre la sorti est proches. Vous pouvez disposer novice dit Eric

 ****On alla avec Eve boire un café, pour nous détendre. Ensuite, je rentrais chez Eric,j'enlevais mes chaussures et m'endormis . **  
** __

 _**************************************************_

 **Voilà le chapitre 13, vous avez vu « officialisation », du couple vis à vis de leur amis.**

 **Les peurs des June et quelques révélation sur son secret !**

 **J'attends vos review!^^**

 **On se retrouve dans quelques minutes,pour ce chapitre du point de vu d'Eric!^^**

 **On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines, pour le chapitre 14. D'ailleurs je sèche un peu, j'attends vos suggestions .**

 **La semaine prochaine, publication de « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité », chapitre 10.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 14**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ **Message Auteur : Voilà le chapitre 14, des nouveaux indices sur l'identité de June.**_

 _ ************************************************************************************_

Je me réveillais, j'entendis du bruit. C'était Eric qui s'habillait dans le noir. Il était entrain de mettre ses chaussures. Je regardais le réveil : 3h00 .

« Eric que fais-tu ? Il est 3h00 du matin.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé . Problème avec les sans-factions.  
\- Quel sorte de problème ?  
\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Dors tu dois être en forme, pour ta dernière journée simulation, de la semaine . Prépare un sac, je t'emmène quelque part ce soir.  
\- Où ? dis-je toute excitée mais aussi à moitié endormi.  
\- Surprise . Bon aller je file .  
Il m'embrassa et quitta l'appartement.

A peine eu t-il fermer la porte, que je me levais, j'allais chercher ma clé USB et je le branchais à l'ordinateur et j'installais ma messagerie privé en espérant que j'aurais un interlocuteur . 

J :Eric partit SF . Pb ?  
E : Non situation sous contrôle. K veut discuter.  
J : OK. Hâte de rentrer.

E : On part . Fait attention .Tu nous manques aussi. On t'aime.  
J Moi aussi.

Comme la dernière fois j'effaçais toute trace de la conversation .

Je retournais me coucher, je m'inquiétais que la situation tourne mal, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil .

A 6h00 , je décidais, de me lever, je mis le café à coulé, pendant que je mis sur la table, le lait, le sucre, le jus de fruit, le beurre, les confitures, la brioche sur la table, ainsi que les deux bols, les serviettes et les couverts.

Eric rentra à ce moment- là. Il enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, qu'il laissa traîner au sol. Il s'assit à table, il était épuisé.  
« Comment cela c'est passé, chez les SF ? Demandai-je.  
\- C'était un piège .  
\- Un piège, les SF vous on attaquer ?  
\- Non , Evelyn Eaton et Kyle Reese , nous attendait .  
\- Evelyn, la mère de Quatre dis-je en feignant la surprise.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu vas le dire à Quatre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu me lâche !

\- Désolé, suis épuisé .En plus notre sécurité à tous est compromis dit Eric.  
J'allais chercher le café, je le servis. Puis je m'assis sur ses genoux .  
\- Encore, pardon dit-il.  
\- Explique-moi, comme ça notre sécurité est compromise ?  
\- Max et moi, nous sommes allées rencontrés, Julian .  
\- Julian ?  
\- Il est notre taupe.

\- Je sais tu dois penser, que vu ce qu'il a fait Eve, on aurait pas dû . Je le pense aussi . Mais les Sans-Faction deviennent de plus en plus dangereux, on a besoin de savoir. Surtout qu'il semblerait qu'ils ont fait la même chose dit le leader .  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
J'essayais de cacher l'inquiétude dans ma voix.  
\- Samuel selon les propos de Julian. Mais j'y crois pas . Je déteste,ce mec, mais je ne le vois pas trahir notre faction, le système . Mais bon les Sincères emmènent normalement leur sérum donc on sera. La réunion annuelle est avancé. Je pars dans à 14h au siège des Érudits,pour tout le week-end . Max est entrain de les contacter tous. Je suis désolé pour notre week-end.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave . Et Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton étaient là, pour essayer de tuer, Julian avant qu'il vous donnent cette info ?  
\- Non, pour confirmer leur doutes, que Julian travaillait pour nous.  
\- Max a promis quoi à Julian, pour être la taupe ?  
\- La réintégration, de Julian parmi la faction, à un poste important.  
\- Mais si la faction le sait, Max et toi, vous aurez des soucis.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, on a laisser Julian seul là-bas. Je pense que les Sans-faction, l'on tuer pour traîtrise.  
 _Je savais que les sans-faction le tuerait pas, il finirait en prison à vie ._  
\- Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, voulait juste confirmer ça ?  
\- Non, Kyle Reese, soit disant, voudrait discuter du sort des Sans-Faction, avec toutes les factions . Sinon, il nous a menacé d'une guerre.  
\- Et donc vous allez l'écoutez ? Demandai-je  
\- On sait ce qu'il veut , détruire les factions et prendre le pouvoir. Même s'il a dit que les sans-faction veulent qu'on cohabite tous ensemble. Et bien sûr améliorer leur sort.  
\- Et si c'était vrai ?  
\- Peut-être .  
\- OK .Donc, pour revenir à cette histoire de taupe, tu pense que la taupe parmi nous, à donner des infos importantes, aux Sans-Faction , c'est ça qui menace notre sécurité.  
\- On ne sait pas, mais Julian a entendu une conversation entre Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, il parlait de tuer Jeanine répondit Eric.  
\- S'ils veulent la paix, cela n'a aucun sens de tuer Jeanine, ils vont attiser la haine et déclencher la guerre .  
\- C'est s'ils obtiennent pas rapidement ce qu'ils demandent . Ils doivent la rendre responsable . Donc on a une réunion de crise chez les Érudits, à 14h et tout le week-end entre leader . On en a parlé avec Max, au retour dans le train, on va proposer, la protection rapproché de tous les leaders et leur famille .  
\- A Jeanine, Max et toi... cela peut être logique, ils doivent vous rendre responsable.  
Je tenais sa chemise fermement, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure.  
\- Mais, Marcus, cela n'a aucun sens, les Altruistes les aident . Les Fraternels vivent en paix avec les eux. Et les Sincères, sait pas continuais-je.  
\- Concernant Marcus c'est peut être une vengeance personnelle, venant d'Evelyn .  
\- Ouais, je ne sais pas. Si Kyle Reese veut la paix, il ne laisserait sûrement pas Evelyn se venger continuais-je  
\- Oui.  
Eric me regardait avec peur .  
\- Qu'il y a t-il Eric ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Les femmes et les enfants des autres leaders seront protégés.  
Il me caressa le visage.  
\- Mais toi, vu que notre relation n'est pas officiel, je ne peux pas demander ta protection . Je ne supporterais pas que Kyle Reese te fasse du mal.  
\- Il ne m'en fera pas lâchais-je.  
\- Comment, tu peux dire ça, comme tu dis avec Max et Jeanine , je suis sur sa liste noire.  
\- Kyle Resse et Evelyn Eaton, ne doivent pas connaître mon existence.  
\- Sauf si Samuel est bien la taupe et qu'il leur a dit . Je vais demander à Quatre, Uriah et Zeke de te protéger.  
\- Non Eric !  
 _Je ne pouvais pas continuer, ma mission, si l'un des Audacieux me surveillait.  
_ \- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je ne supporterais pas ça, je me suis toujours débrouillé seule. . Et que veux-tu qui m'arrive?Je ne bouge jamais d'ici, il y a toujours du monde .  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose .  
\- Je suis dans la faction des Audacieux, l'endroit le plus sécurisé, de Chicago. Il m'arrivera rien.  
\- D'accord, mais promets-moi de jamais te retrouver seule.  
\- Promis. »

« Tu vas me manquer, cela va être long, 3 jours sans toi dis-je.  
\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, si je pouvais je t'emmènerais avec moi.  
\- C'était quoi,ma surprise ?  
\- T'emmener, hors de la faction et de faire hurler mon nom tout le week-end. On aurait fait l'amour partout . Tu aurais été nue et si désirable.  
Il m'embrassa sur la clavicule  
\- J'adore ce programme, et tu aurais été nu aussi ?  
Je frôlais ses lèvres.  
\- Oui, si c'est ce que tu aurais voulu.  
Eric m'embrassa, nos langues se caressait lentement, on voulait s'imprégner l'un de l'autre.  
\- Oui, te voir te balader nu, tel un dieu grec, cela aurait été très excitant ...3 jours chez les Érudits, cela veut dire des femmes Érudits.  
J'embrassai son cou et remontai vers son oreille que je léchais.  
\- Humm. En effet .  
\- Je suis sûr que sous leur tailleur impeccable et avec leur lunettes, ce sont des vrai chaudasses. Et toi arrivant avec tes tatouages et tes piercing, tu va les faire mouiller . Tu trouves le côté première de la classe sexy dis-je en jouant mais aussi jalouse.  
J'enlevais son t-shirt et j'admirai ce corps parfait .  
\- Très sexy, cela me faire carrément bander.  
Il m'enleva ma nuisette, puis il plongea sa tête entre mes seins et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que sa main était dans mon shorty et il était entrain de me faire le meilleur cunni du monde, tous ses doigts étaient en moi. Mon corps se soulevai au rythme des doigts de mon amant, je lui tirais les cheveux  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- Tu aurais crier comme ça tous le week-end, tu n'aurais penser qu'a moi. Les seuls mots que tu aurais prononcer c'est mon nom et encore . Je t'aurais même fait jouir dans ton sommeil.  
Ces mots et ses caresses sur mon corps, ses lèvres s'occupant de ma poitrine, me brûlaient les reins, je continuais à onduler du bassin, ce qui faisait durcir le sexe de mon amant.  
\- N'oublie pas que je suis une Audacieuse.  
Je réussis à me soulever, je repris le contrôle, je lui enlevais tant que bien mal son pantalon. Puis je mis ma main dans son boxer et je commençai à le masturber.  
\- Humm June.  
\- Je ne veux pas que pendant ce week-end , tu oublies que je t'attends. Quand tu rentreras, j'aurais pour mission de détendre mon leader, je te ferais un strip-tease, puis une fellation lui murmurais-je.  
Je ralentissais le mouvement, puis je fis tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland ,avant d'accélérer la masturbation.  
June !  
Ses doigts étaient en plus profondément en moi, il jouait avec mon clitoris,mon corps se arquait encore plus.  
Eric !  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, on gémissait de plaisir à l'unisson . Puis on lut dans le regard de l'autre qu'il était temps, on était tous les deux près de l'orgasme.

Il enleva, sa main, je me sentais en manque, Je soulevais mes fesses, il enleva mon shorty. On fit de même pour lui . Il me positionna sur son phallus et commença à donner des coups de reins. J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui dans le bas de mon dos.  
\- Eric , Eric plus fort.  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant tout le week-end.  
Il accéléra, de plus en plus fort, plus vite, je ressentais un mélange de douleur et de plaisir intense, mon corps en tremblait . Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était brutal, passionnel. Puis on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. J'arrêtais pas de trembler, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.  
\- Reste en moi, encore s'il te plaît Eric dis-je avec désarroi  
\- Je pars que 3 jours, je suis sûr que nos amis, vont organisé encore une très belle soirée.  
\- Oui sûrement .  
Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer, ce n'était pas ses 3 jours , le soucis . Mais ce qu'il m'avait fait prendre conscience, dans 1 mois, je le quitterais définitivement . Je sentis comme un froid dans mon cœur. Je devrais garder, ce secret, ma relation, avec Eric, le leader des Audacieux . Les miens ne comprendraient pas . Je serai considéré comme une traîtresse . J'aurais dû être forte et ne pas succomber à mes sentiments,pour lui .  
\- Mon amour, faut qu'on y aille, tu vas être en retard aux simulations .  
\- Oui .  
Je restais encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa chaque centimètres, avec une infime douceurs . Comment cet homme, pouvais être en même temps, une brute et sans aucun remord avec ses adversaires et un homme tendre et protecteur envers les siens ?

On se leva, on ramena nos fringues dans la chambre, puis on fila à la douche en vitesse . Ensuite on s'habillait, puis on but vite fait un café . Eric partit avant moi, pour que personne ne sache. J'en profitais, pour aérer la chambre, ranger le petit-déjeuner, faire le lit, puis me coiffer et me maquiller . Puis je partis en simulation .

Quand j'arrivais au simulations, tous les novices ainsi que tous les instructeur sauf Quatre étaient là.  
« Bonjour à tous, nous allons commencer un peu en retard aujourd'hui, nous attendons Quatre, qui est en discussion avec notre leader, Eric. »

Je regardais mon ordre de passage avec nos instructeurs respectifs, mais surtout celui d'Eve, il dépendait de notre résultat dans le classement . 

**ERIC QUATRE TRIS URIAH**  
Peter Alex Sophia June  
Lisa Matt Lucas William  
Gabriel Tifaine Patricia Eve  
Laurent Valentine Noah

Quatre arriva 20 minutes, après le début normalement des simulations.  
« Bonjour . Le leader Eric ne sera pas présent aujourd'hui, donc Peter, tu viens avec moi, Lisa avec Tris et Gabriel avec Uriah .  
\- Pourquoi ? Osa demander Lisa.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas dit sèchement Quatre.  
Lisa avait honte .  
-Peter reprit Quatre .  
\- Sophia. Lisa tu passeras après Sophia dit Tris.  
\- June . Gabriel tu passeras en dernier dit Uriah . »

On rentra tous dans nos salles de simulation respectives .

« Installe toi, maintenant tu connais . Tu es une warrior.

 _La première peur comme d'habitude c'était les chiens . Le décor était différent je me retrouvais, chez les sans-faction . Je courus à travers les ruines, je vis un trou, je courus jusqu'au trou et je dévia au dernier moment . Trois chiens tombèrent dans le trou. Ensuite je me retrouvais dans une bibliothèque, avec pleins Érudits autour de moi, je fis tomber une étagère, je tua encore 3 chiens. Puis ensuite je me retrouva chez les fraternels, il étaient entrain de cultiver, j'attrapai deux fourches et en tua deux. Puis je me retrouvais dans une maison Altruistes, le chien me sauta dessus, j'essayai de le retenir, et lui donna un coup de pied . Il tomba. J'attrapai un vêtement et m'en servis pour l'étrangler . Enfin je me retrouva au réfectoire des Audacieux, qui étaient pleins, je chopa deux couteaux, l'un n'atteint pas l'animal, mais le second si._

 _J'avais vaincu ma peur du feu, donc je passais à celle de l'eau_ _  
_

 __

 _Je me retrouvais dans une une douche et l'eau montait comme d'habitude, je me servis d'un vêtement pour boucher le trou ._

 _La quatrième peur, je me retrouvais, dans un placard cette fois-ci, celle-ci j'arrivais mieux à la contrôler. Je cherchais un truc au sol pour m'aider, je trouvais une clé, puis j'arrivais à la porte et essaya de repérer la serrure et j'ouvris._

 _La cinquième peur, j'étais au bar avec mes amis . Je vis Eric danser et embrassé Lisa au milieu de la piste .Cette peur que j'avais modifiée, la première fois était devenu réelle. Je réagis comme si c'était réel, et j'allais embrasser un autre Audacieux devant Eric ._

 _Je me retrouvais, chez Eric cette fois-ci à affronter ma fille. Je décidai d'affronter cette peur et de ne pas simplement calmer les battements de mon cœur.  
« Hope, si je fais tout ça, c'est pour t'offrir un avenir meilleur . Il y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à toi tu me manques .  
Hope disparut et je me réveillais, comme d'habitude, je zappa ma septième peur ._

« Ouah impressionnant . Dans ta première, tu as su d'adapter à la situation en allant dans les différents factions, c'est qu'on demande à un soldat. Chaque objet peut être une arme . Et embrasser un autre Audacieux, tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant .  
D'habitude je cassais la gueule à Lisa.  
\- Oui, mais si cela se produisait, je ferais ça, je me servirais de sa jalousie . Car même s'il me tromper avec cette pute, je sais qu'il m'aime.  
\- Eric ne prendra pas le risque de baiser avec elle, il a trop peur de te perdre.  
\- Il te l'a dit ?  
\- Eric ne parle pas mais cela se voit, il est raide dingue de toi . Et quand on aime une fille, on a peur a chaque seconde de la perdre . Il l'a peut être dit à Quatre mais sûrement pas à nous autres .  
\- Merci Uriah. »

En fin de journée le classement :

 **June – 5 peurs – 30 min  
Peter – 6 peurs – 33 min  
Alex – 7 peurs -45 min  
Sophia – 8 peurs : 55 min  
Matt – 10 peurs : 1h00  
Eve- 10 peurs : 1h20  
William – 10 peurs 1h21  
Lisa -11 peurs : 1h35  
Noah -11 peurs : 1h47  
Gabriel- 12 peurs : 2h00  
Patricia -14 peurs : 2h00  
Lucas – 14 peurs : 2h05  
Tifaine -14 peurs : 2h20  
Valentine : 16 peurs : 2h45**

 **Laurent : 19 peurs : 3h00**

Peter avait vaincu une peur, celle des araignées . Eve avait vaincu également sa peur des araignées et des prises de sang.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, en cherchant une présence, dans le lit . J'ouvris les yeux et je me rappelais qu'Eric était chez les Érudits. Je respirais son odeur, dans le t-shirt que j'avais mis pour la nuit . Il me manquait alors qu'il était partit seulement, il y a moins de 24 heures. Comment j'allais pouvoir vivre sans lui, quand je quitterais la faction des Audacieux ? Cette pensée me fit un trou dans la poitrine.

Je me levai et me servit juste un café, je ne pouvais rien manger . En me dirigeant vers le salon, je vis les disques durs sur le bureau. Même si j'aimais Eric, je ne pouvais pas faire passer mon histoire amour avant ma mission . Et ce n'était pas difficile, à devinez ce que cherchait, le leader des Audacieux, après notre discussion de hier : la taupe.

Je branchais le premier disque sur l'ordinateur. Là je vis entre le clavier et l'écran, la photo d'Eric et moi, qu'Uriah avait prit lors de la soirée . Il m'aimait et j'allais le trahir.

J'éloignais la photo et je me concentrais sur les vidéos, je fis défiler les images . Toute la journée je passais sur l'ordinateur, je me levais juste pour aller aux toilettes et me servir du café.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, je trouvais ce que je cherchais, des images compromettantes. Je n'effaçais pas les images, car il y aurai un trou dans la chronologie, et Eric s'en rendrait compte. J'effaçais, juste les personnes sur la vidéo.

On frappa à la porte, je regardais l'heure, il était 20h . J'étais toujours seulement vêtu du T-shirt Eric, j'enfilais vite fait un jogging à lui . J'allais ouvrir, c'était Christina et Eve .  
« Je m'en doutais, que tu déprimais dit Christina.  
\- Je sais c'est pathétique.  
-Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé dit mon amie.  
\- En effet .  
\- Allez on va t'aider à préparer.  
Je les empêchais de rentrer en mettant mon pied devant la porte. Le PC e le disque dur étaient branchés.  
\- Non Eric, ne supporterait pas que je vous laisse avoir accès à la chambre.  
\- Vous cachez des petit jouets dit Christina .  
\- Voilà, tu as tout compris . Je te promets de vous rejoindre.  
\- OK, on te laisse 30 min, pour te rejoindre chez moi, sinon, on vient te chercher dit Christina. »

J'effaçais toute trace sur l'ordinateur d'Eric, je remis les disques durs et la photo en place . Ensuite je me brossais les dents, me nettoyais le visage . Puis je filais sous la douche .

Ensuite j'enfilais un pantalon noire troué et un chemisier transparent . Je me fis une queue de cheval, et je me maquilla légèrement . J'enfilais une paire de ballerine une veste.

Je pris une bouteille de vin blanc et un paquet de gâteau apéritif et je filai chez Christina .

Ils étaient tous présent à cette soirée, je ne savais pas si Eric avait dit à Quatre pour sa mère. On s'assit autour de la table et on grignota  
« Alors, tu nous fait une déprime, car Eric est absent, trois jours dit Uriah .  
\- Il me manque .  
\- Comment tu feras quand il effectuera des longues missions dit Zeke.  
\- Je pense qu'avec le temps, je m'habituerais.  
\- D'ailleurs tu sais où il est ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Je …  
\- Elle ne peut rien dire intervient Quatre sèchement .  
\- OK, OK t'énerve pas, tu es lever du pied gauche ce matin ou quoi .  
\- Désolé, Chris. Eric m'a dit que ma mère était vivante.  
Tous le regardèrent étonné .  
\- Raconte dit Christina.  
\- Laisse-le dit Tris .  
\- Non, c'est bon chérie . Eric lors de l'une de ses missions a rencontré Kyle Reese et Evelyn .  
\- Pourquoi se faire passer pour morte ? Questionna Eve.

\- Sûrement pour fuir Marcus .  
Tris tenait la main à Quatre.  
\- Et aujourd'hui, elle est haut placé, dans organigramme des sans-faction . Elle baise peut être avec ce Kyle Reese. En fait ma mère n'est pas Altruiste, elle a toujours aimé le pouvoir dit d'une voix cassante Quatre.  
\- Quatre, comment tu peux parler comme ça de ta mère m'énervais-je.  
\- Tu la défend, June ? Elle m'a abandonné à Marcus.  
\- Oui je comprend pas, pourquoi tu la défends dit Tris.  
\- Nous non plus disent les autres.  
\- Parce que contrairement à vous, je suis mère . Et je suis sûr qu'Evelyn n'a pas eu le choix .Si elle t'avait emmener, Marcus aurait envoyé des Audacieux vous traquez,et quand vous seriez rentrer cela aurait été pire . Est-ce que Marcus te frappait avant son départ ?  
\- Non.  
\- Donc, tu peux pas le reprocher à Evelyn, elle ne pouvait pas devenir qu'il s'en prendrait à toi . Je suis sûr qu'Evelyn pense à toi à chaque minute, seconde de la journée, depuis des années. Depuis le début de cette initiation, il y a pas une seconde, où je ne pense pas à Hope. Malgré nos devise « la faction avant les liens du sang », il n'a rien de plus fort que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas reprit contact avec lui ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Elle est chez les sans-faction, si elle avait reprit contact avec Quatre, elle l'aurait mit en danger, si les Audacieux l'avait découvert . Il l'aurait considéré comme un traite. Elle voulait le protéger.  
\- Ou se protéger elle et son amant .  
\- Sûrement aussi .  
\- Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Ta défection a fait un scandale, elle a dû sûrement réussir à se procurer un journal, ou les sans-faction lui on dit.  
\- En tout cas, elle est notre ennemie, comme tous les sans-faction et les Divergents qu'on va détruire dit Zeke.  
\- C'est nous qui les avons créer répliquais-je.  
\- Les Divergents ?  
\- Non les sans-faction et maintenant on veut les tuer . On a tous appris que les factions on été créer pour que les humains vivent en paix et que Chicago, ne vivent plus de guerre . Mais en rejetant une partie de la population, en les humiliant, on a créer une haine. Kyle Reese à réussit à les réunir tous, à rassembler les groupes éparpillés, en fait en faction . Ils ont un ennemi commun vo… nous . A force de renforcé les initiations pour débusqué les Divergents, on a viré des personnes pas conformes, d'années en années ils sont plus nombreux . Parmi eux des sans-faction natifs, bah oui ils se reproduisent . Il ne faut pas oublié que Kyle Reese n'est pas n'importe qui, c'était l'un de nos leaders, donc il sait mener une guerre.  
\- Comme Eric et Max, on a rien à craindre affirma Eve.  
\- Seul, l'avenir nous le dira . Je vais dormir bonne nuit ». 

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une peur au ventre, notre discussion de hier, pouvais rendre soupçonneux, mes amis . Je cherchais Eve, dans toute la faction, j'avais décidé de faire quelque chose de futile aujourd'hui : du shopping . Il fallait que je trouve une tenue sexy, pour mon strip-tease pour Eric,ce soir, lors de son retour .

Je trouva, mon amie chez sa sœur .  
« Tu as raison, que notre système, a été créer pour que tout le monde trouve sa place . Mais certains n'ont pas voulu et donc était une menace dit Christina  
\- En effet et nous arriverons à les vaincre, nous sommes préparés et pas eux. Désolé pour mon pessimisme, mais entre la fatigue, l'alcool, le fait qu'Eric soit pas là, ma fille me manque ça fait beaucoup.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Cela te dis de venir faire du shopping avec Eve et moi . Il faut que je trouve une tenue sexy, pour ce soir, j'ai prévue de faire un strip à Eric.  
\- OK , on va t'aider. Disent les sœurs en chœur.

Après avoir essayer plusieurs tenues j'optais pour une tenue caraco noire, un shorty avec le porte jarretelles et les bas et une paire de chaussures de 12 cm de talons en vernis noire.

Le soir après avoir manger, j'enfilais ma tenue sexy, je l'attendais dans une position aguicheuse sur le canapé.

Dans la nuit, je sentis qu'on m'enlevais mes chaussures et mes bas, puis que des bras forts me portaient jusqu'au lit . Je nichais mon nez dans son cou.  
« Ton week-end chez les Érudits dis-je endormi.  
\- On en parle demain dit mon homme. »

Il me coucha et me recouvrit de la couette. Je l'entendis se déshabiller et venir se coucher. IL enroula ses jambes puissantes autour des miennes, colla me dos contre son torse, en faisait glisser sa main autour de mon taille. Puis il maintenait mes mains fermement dans la sienne. Cela aussi allait me manquer, la façon d'Eric de me maintenir contre lui avec force. J'étais sa « prisonnière »,ce n'était pas effrayant non c'était le contraire, c'était rassurant.

***************************************************************  
 **  
Alors avez-vous trouvez qui est June ? J'attends vos reviews ^^  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le publier en janvier. De Janvier**

 **à Mars, je risque de publier avec moins de régularité, car je serai en formation**

 **et pleins de choses à faire, en ce début d'année 2016 .**

 **Le chapitre 14 « Mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric », publication dans la soirée.**

 **J'ai aussi publié le chapitre 4 : partie 1 de ma fiction « Désir Audacieux »  
«Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité » , publication le 30 décembre au plus tard.**

 **Merci à Agathe Youbabe, All-is-vanity-023, Ocka61, Divergentpansycake46 ( qui a quitté le site), pour votre fidélité.**

 **Un remerciement tout particulier à Plume De Pan, tu me suis, sur toutes mes fictions et cela me touche beaucoup, merci pour ta grande fidélité.**

 **Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas remercier Nanao34410, pour ses avis, sa fidélité. Grâce à fan fiction Divergente, une amitié réelle est né entre nous .**

 **Merci aussi pour celles qui laissent une review de temps en temps et les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **On se retrouve en 2016 pour suivre les aventures de nos héroines : June, Livia et Léna, la petite dernière Jade avec leur Eric respectif .**

 **Bonne année 2016 à toutes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 15**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ **Message auteur : Voilà la première fiction de l'année 2016 ! Encore bonne année . J'attends vos reviews à la fin de ce chapitre!^^**_

 _ ************************************************************************************_

Le matin, je me réveillais en sentant des bras fort tatoué m'enlacer . Je l'admirais, son visage si masculin, si viril, cette mâchoire carrée. Je nichais mon nez dans son cou, je voulais m'imprégner de son odeur, me souvenir de chaque trait de son visage, chaque parcelle de son corps. J'aurais voulu toucher chaque centimètres d'Eric de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Mais mon amant m'en empêchait, en me tenant aussi fortement . Pour l'instant je ne pouvais me contenter que d'admirer son visage si froid devant la plupart des Audacieux, mais si chaleureux avec nous ses proches.

Eric finit par se réveiller.  
« Bonjour, ma chérie dit Eric.  
\- Bonjour, mon amour . Bien dormi ?  
\- Très bien, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis 3 jours. Tu me manquais tellement.  
\- Moi non plus, tu me manquais tellement . Tu peux demander aux autres, Christina et Eve, on dû venir me chercher. Je me sentais …  
\- J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer dit Eric.  
\- C'est toute à fait ça . Comment cela s'est passé chez les Érudits ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas faire quelques chose de plus intéressant que de parler politique. »

Mon amant commença par m'embrasser le cou, en passant sa main sous mon débardeur . Je reculais et j'enlevais sa main. Puis je montais à califourchon sur mon homme . Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.  
« Tu as raison, on parlera de politique plus tard. Là, en tant que bon soldat, j'ai une mission ultra-importante à accomplir. Détendre mon leader .  
\- Oui c'est effectivement une mission très importante, on va voir si tu la réussis novice. En fonction de ton résultat tu seras Audacieuse ou Sans-Faction dit-il en me taquinant.  
Il commença a soulever mon débardeur . Je posais mes mains sur les siennes.  
\- Leader, laissez moi vous détendre, en me laissant les commandes s'il vous plaît leader dis-je en baissant la tête comme une soumise .  
J'adorais notre jeu leader/novice, ce qu'on n'était pas à cet instant. J'avais tellement changer depuis qu'Eric était rentré dans ma vie, j'acceptais d'être soumise au lit et j'adorais ça lui laisser les commandes. Cela ne remettait pas mon statut de femme forte, indépendante . J'ai compris qu'une relation de couple n'est pas spécialement un qui domine, non avec Eric, nous avons réussis à établir une relation d'égalité, nous essayons chaque jour de la faire fonctionné .  
\- Bien novice, prend les commandes »

Je commençais par embrasser avec tendresse son front, son nez,ses joues, son menton, puis je lui fis un baiser un chaste. Avant de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander accès à sa bouche. Il ouvrit la bouche et se nos langues jouaient un ballet qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, pendant que mon bassin ondulait. J'entendis mon homme grogner . Je mis fin au baiser car il résistait.  
« Eric, tu m'a dit que tu me laissais les commandes.  
\- Novice, je te rappelle que je suis ton leader et pour l'instant tu échoue dans ta mission.

Il passa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins,je sentis un frisson.  
\- Oui , leader. Puis-je avoir droit à votre indulgence.  
\- Oui, car c'est toi novice .  
\- Merci leader dis-je en souriant. »  
Je pris ses mains et les mis au dessus de sa tête. Je le regardais pour savoir si je ne dépassais pas la limite du jeu. Il me sourit et hocha la tête.

Je repris le baiser cette fois-ci, il me laissa faire, ce baiser était remplir de toute mon affection . Je voulais me souvenir du goût de ses lèvres. Mon corps bougeait, pendant que mes mains caressaient ses abdominaux, je suivais chaque ligne . Je prenais tous mon temps, je mémorisais avec mes doigts,son grain de peau.

« June gémit mon amant .  
Puis je continuais mon exploration en descendant mes lèvres vers son cou, je m'y attardais car je savais qu'il adorait ça particulièrement, tout en continuant d'onduler langoureusement du bassin, le sexe de mon homme était de plus en plus dur. Mes mains parcouraient chaque centimètres de son corps.

Eric mit ses mains sur mes fesses, je lui remis directement les mains au dessus de la tête.  
« Leader vous n'êtes pas très coopératif.  
J'ondulais du bassin en enlevant mon haut.  
\- Tu es magnifique dit dans un souffle Eric.  
\- Merci.  
Théo me le dit souvent pendant nos ébats, mais cela me touche pas autant que quand c'est Eric qui le dit.  
\- Tu as raison je n'ai pas été très coopératif, alors que novice pour l'instant tu remplis bien ta mission.  
Le jeu avait reprit.  
\- Merci leader .  
\- Regarde dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il y a une paire de menottes.  
Je ne comprenais pas, je regardais mon amant dubitative.  
\- Prend-les June.  
J'ouvris le tiroir et en effet, je trouvais une paire de menottes.  
\- Eric, tu es sûr ?  
\- Il y a quelques jours, je suis retourné dans le paysage de mes peurs. Parmi mes peurs, il y avait la peur d'être trahi par un proche. Depuis que je te connais, tu étais la personne qui me trahissait...  
 _Je sentis une douleur vive dans mon cœur, c'est ce qu'il allait invariablement se produire dans quelques semaines.  
-_Tu es aussi dans mon paysage de peur, je t' imagine me tromper avec cette pétasse de Lisa.  
Il m'approcha de lui notre baiser était plein de tristesse, de rassurer l'autre. On mit fin au baiser. Il me caressa le visage.  
\- Jamais je ne ferais ça dit Eric.  
 _Je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir et donc je ne dit rien_.  
\- Aujourd'hui cette peur a disparu et je veux te montrer que je te fais confiance, en te laissant m'attacher, en te laissant le contrôle.  
\- C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour, que tu m'a donner… Mais je ne veux plus jouer, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour . »

Eric me fit basculer, je laissais tomber les menottes au sol. Mon amant m'embrassa avec une infime tendresse, ses mains avaient trouvées le chemin de mon corps, il me caressa avec douceur. Je me cramponnais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sa bouche descendit le long de sa jugulaire, pendant qu'avec ses mains il enleva mon shorty _.  
«_Humm Eric.  
Je le fis basculer et je l'embrassai du cou à la clavicule, pendant que je caressais son corps, je le touchais lentement, je prenais mon temps, je voulais me souvenir de chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque imperfection .  
\- June !  
Puis je descendis mes lèvres vers son corps et je pris autant mon temps, j'adorais son goût . Pendant ce temps là, j'avais enlever se boxer et je le masturbais très lentement. Le corps de mon amant se cambrait.  
\- Putain June !

Il me fit basculer et m'embrassa passionnément, pendant que ses doigts étaient dans mon intimité. Je me cambrais . Puis sa bouche descendit vers mes seins, il lécha les tétons, pendant que ces doigts faisait des va-et viens en moi. Je me tenais à ses cheveux .  
\- Eric !  
Puis avec sa langue, mon mec parcourut le reste de mon corps, je me cambrais, en hurlant son nom. Eric prit en bouche mon piercing, pendant que ses doigts étaient toujours dans mon imité, il courba ses doigts et et appuyait plus fort sur mon clitoris , pour provoquer en moi plus de sensation. Mon corps était en feu, ce mec savait me faire supplier. Aucun homme, ne m'avait jamais donné autant de plaisir . S'il me prenait pas tout de suite, j'allais jouir.  
\- Eric ! Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !  
Mon amant me fit basculer et me mit à califourchon sur lui en me positionnant sur son sexe. Ses mains sur mes hanches.  
\- Mon amour, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle dit Eric.  
Je le souris et je commençais à onduler lentement pendant que je prenais ses mains et je les faisais parcourir mon corps, comme je le souhaitais. Eric me regardait avec une lueur de désir que je n'avais jamais vu chez aucun autre homme . Pourtant je savais que j'étais une très belle fille et que je suscitais le désir chez la gente masculine . Mais le regard de mon amant était même plus qu'un simple désir, c'était une véritable convoitise, une possessivité

J'embrassais ses doigts, je les suçais , tout en accélérant la cadence des mes hanches. Nos corps, nos gémissements étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à l'apothéose . Après mon orgasme je m'écroulais sur lui . Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, on resta comme ça un long moment.

Puis Eric me fit basculer tout en me tenant contre lui . J'avais ma tête sur son torse et une main au niveau de son cœur . Il me fit un baiser dans les cheveux.  
« Alors ton rendez-vous chez les Érudits ? Demandai-je  
\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant ? D'habitude les Audacieux s'en foute tant que cela ne change rien à leur vie, surtout les Audacieuses .  
\- Je suis pas comme tous le monde . Et puis, je partage ma vie pas avec n'importe quel Audacieux, mais avec l'un des leaders de notre faction, c'est normal à ce que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais. Je sais pas tu travaillerai à la salle de contrôle, je m'intéresserai aussi.  
\- Vraiment ? Me taquina Eric.  
\- Bon OK c'est chiant comme boulot, n'empêche j'aurais fais semblant . La politique m'a toujours intéressé .  
\- Grâce aux Sincères on a confirmé que Samuel n'était pas le traître dit Eric  
 _Je suis soulagé, même si je déteste Samuel et la faction des Audacieux, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un homme innocent sois condamné.  
_ \- Et sinon ?  
\- On a parlé des autres taupes dans les autres factions .  
\- D'autre taupes, les autres factions vont les chercher ?  
\- Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient déjà rentrer chez les sans-faction.  
\- S'ils sont rentrés, tu ne peux plus rien faire .  
\- Pas ici, il semblerait,je ne sais pourquoi, qu'ils soient encore dans la faction . Je crois qu'on a sous estimer l'intelligence des sans-faction et je pense que Kyle Reese est derrière ce projet pharaonique . Je pense que celui à pris des années . Les taupes sont peut être infiltrés depuis leur enfance dans les factions .  
\- Mais comment c'est possible fis-je semblant d'être étonner.  
\- Il y a des voix dissidente, venant de toutes les faction, qui remettre nos système en cause . Ils voudraient intégrer ces rébus de Sans-faction et pour eux les Divergents ne sont pas une menace.  
Je sais que certaines personnes ont rejoints les sans-faction. Mais peut être que d'autres aider les sans-faction de l'intérieur .  
\- Ses personnes sont dangereuses dis-je d'une voix faussement convaincue .  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu as parlé aux autres leaders,de parler à Kyle Reese ?  
\- Oui, Johanna et Marcus mais comme tu te doutes, les autres leaders Audacieux et Jeanine étaient contre . J'avais proposé d'aller lui parler .  
\- Oui je pense que cela aurait bien que cela soit toi .  
\- J'ai réfléchis en rentrant de chez les Érudits, pourquoi Kyle Reese nous enverrait des taupes si cela n'est pas pour nous détruire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
 _Je n'y avait jamais pensé, mais pourquoi Kyle Reese me demande de récolter toutes les informations sur la faction, des tours de ronde des gardes à des secrets sur chaque leader .  
_ \- J'ai vu ma mère… mon père aussi .  
\- Ah et comment cela c'est passé ? C'est la première fois que tu les revoyais ?  
\- Oui je n'étais pas revenu à la faction des Érudits depuis ma défection. Quand le train approchait j'étais … plein de souvenirs contradictoire m'asseyaient diront voulais absolument voir ma mère avant de partir, donc hier je suis allé la voir .Au début elle ne m'a pas reconnu, quand j'ai quitté l'appartement de mes parents, j'avais un costume bleu, une paire de lunette, moins musclé.  
\- Tu n'as pas une photo de toi, en Érudit ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non aucune.  
\- Tu mens répondis-je  
\- Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule et les autres aussi.  
\- Qui sait peut-être que le style intello, c'est mon truc me taquina ma copine.  
\- Tu mens très mal rétorqua Eric .  
\- OK j'avoue, les mec musclé, tatoué, blond aux yeux bleus et intelligent  
\- Je crois que c'est moi .  
\- Ouais .  
Après ce petit moment de rigolade, on redevient sérieux.  
\- J'ai parlé de toi à ma mère, déjà dans mes lettres.  
\- Ah bon elle a dû te poser pleins de questions dis-je avec sarcasme.  
\- Ma mère vient des Altruiste rétorqua froidement mon mec.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?  
\- Parce que dès qu'on évoque des Érudits, tu deviens haineuse, tous les Érudits ne sont pas comme Jeanine, OK ?!  
\- Oui pardon .  
\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave .

\- Tu lui a dis quoi ? Demandai-je gêner .  
\- Que tu étais magnifique, intelligente, avec une forte personnalité. Que tu étais la bonne . Que j'ai pensé que je voulais une femme docile et bien je me trompais .  
\- Je suis désolé d'avoir manquer de respect à ta mère, Eric. Je ne savais qu'elle venait des Altruistes, sinon jamais j'aurais, bref …. Pourquoi tu déteste les Altruistes Alors ? Tu en a fait baver à Tris et pour toi, ils n'ont pas leur place,ici.  
\- Parce que je supporte pas cet effacement devant les autres . On peut leur faire ce qu'on veut, ils disent rien . Quand je vois comment mon père et mes frères traitent ma mère . Sans aucun respect. Même si j'aime ma mère, je ne supporte pas cette docilité qu'on lui apprise chez les Altruistes . Je comprend pas qu'ils veulent juste être des moutons et suivre . Qu'on ne sache pas leur nom .  
\- On ne sait pas le nom de tous les autres personnes,des autres factions non plus.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, mais jamais je n'aurais supporter d'être un Érudit ou un Audacieux parmi d'autres.

\- Je sais, tu as besoin de reconnaissance, mais moi pas nécessairement . Rester dans ton ombre me conviendrai parfaitement .  
\- Même si c'est ce que tu veux, tu es une femme qu'on remarque et pas simplement parce que tu es magnifique. La première fois que je t'es vu montrer dans le train, j'étais attiré par ce charisme naturel qui se dégage de toi dis-je .  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Je voudrais aussi te parler d'un truc,ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, nous sommes invités. Je voudrais que vous vous rencontriez  
\- Non, je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée . Je te signale qu'on doit être discret sur notre relation, si les Érudits écrivent, un article, nous sommes fichus.  
\- On ira que tu le veuille ou non !

\- Tu peux pas m'obliger !  
\- Si je suis ton leader ! On ira samedi et tu portera la tenue que j'exigerais !  
\- Tu rêves, Eric ! »  
Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain .

Quand Eric sortit de la salle de bain, j'étais encore au lit . Je quittai le lit sans un mot pour mon homme et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je restais de longues minutes à profiter de l'autre chaude, pour me détendre . Quand je sortis ,Eric était partit . Je m'habillais, puis je déjeunais. Ensuite je finis de me préparer et je partis en simulations.

Pendant toute la semaine, je n'avais pratiquement pas vu hors des simulations. Quand il rentrait, il était toujours en sueur, il avait du aller faire du sport . Il se coucha sans un geste de tendresse . J'attendais ses excuses. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu en arrière,quand il voulait tout décider, quand il se comportait avec moi, dans l'intimité comme un leader . En fait, il n'avait pas changé.

Quand je me réveillais , Eric était absent . Je trouvais sur son oreiller, un mot

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Désolé, de mon comportement de ces derniers jours .  
Je n'avais pas exiger que tu m'accompagnes, et à te dire_

 _que j'étais le leader et que te t'habillerai comme je le souhaite.  
Des anciennes habitudes reviennent, je te demande de me_

 _pardonner . Et j'ai été trop fière toute la semaine,pour te dire_

 _ceci . Si je souhaite que tu viennes, bien sûr c'est pour_

 _que tu rencontres ma mère, que j'aime tant . Mais aussi_

 _je me sentirais plus fort, en te sachant à mes côtés._

 _Je sais que tu me calmera , car je sais que je me mets_

 _en colère vite et tu m'apaises._

 _Si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprendrais et je ne_

 _t'en voudrais pas . Tu as raison, on doit protéger_

 _notre relation . Dans un peu moins d'un mois,_

 _on pourra officiellement assumer notre relation au grand jour ._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Eric,_

Ce mot m'avait touché et j'avais décider de l'accompagner . J'emmenais Eve faire les magasins avec moi. Quand je vis le monde, cela me découragea. Christina s'approcha de moi.  
«Bonjour que puis-je pour vous les filles ? Demanda l'ancienne Sincères.  
\- Voilà, Eric veut me présenter sa famille et j'aimerais trouver une tenue, pour lui faire honneur. Pas trop Audacieuse car je veux que sa mère m'apprécie et il m'a dit qu'elle était Altruiste.  
\- Altruiste ! s'étonnèrent les deux sœurs.  
\- Ouais .  
\- Le truc c'est que vu le monde et je voulais aller faire un peu de sport.  
\- Écoute je te déniche les tenues et vient les récupérer dit Christina .  
\- Merci . »

Après notre séance, Eve rentra au dortoir . J'allais récupérer les fringues. Christina me donna une tonne de sac.  
« Christina, je ne peux pas payer tout ça.  
\- Mais non, tu me ramènera, ce que tu veux pas. Et payera ce que tu auras choisis.  
\- OK Super merci. »

Après avoir prit une douche, j'enfilai des sous vêtements, puis je commençais les essayage . J'essayais une jupe en cuir avec une fermeture devant et un haut en dentelle. Je mis un gilet par dessus car il était transparent . Cette tenue ressemblait à rien.

Puis j'essayais une robe avec une grande bretelle épaisse et l'autre épaule nue avec une petite veste brodé . Il fallait mieux pas que je dévoile mes épaules, peut être que je retirais ma veste au cours de la soirée en raison de la chaleur.

J'essayais pleins de tenues, mais rien n'allait . Je portais un pantalon noire classe, un chemisier et une veste de tailleurs . J'étais pas convaincu, j'aurai voulu avoir l'avis d'Eric.  
« Soirée ce soir ? Dit-il en colère  
Je sursautais et je me retournais..  
\- Eric, je ne t'avais pas entendu . Non, en fait … j'ai lu ton mot et cela m'a fait changé d'avis . Je sais que c'est important pour toi , et je veux être présente . Je suis désolé, si je t'es blessé, ce n'était pas mon attention.  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa .  
\- Merci dit Eric. .  
\- de rien . Tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue  
\- Je sais qu'on va chez les Érudit, mais pas obligé d'adopté la tenue se moqua mon amant.  
Je le tapais au niveau du torse .  
\- C'est méchant de te moquer . J'essaye de trouver une tenue parfaite pour te faire honneur.  
\- Si tu veux me faire honneur habits toi comme une Audacieuse dit-il en souriant  
\- Je ne veux pas, que va penser ta mère,de moi . J'essaye de trouver une tenue Audacieuse la plus « Altruiste », possible.  
\- Je n'ai aucun doute ma mère t'aimera .

Il m'enlaça.  
\- Je veux que tu portes une tenue Audacieuse,sexy, pour rendre jaloux, mes frères me dit mon homme.

\- Tu aimes que les hommes me regarde, même sentir du désir en eux. Et de savoir que je suis rien qu'a toi .  
\- Oui, maintenant c'est vrai, au début, je ne supportais même pas qu'un homme te regarde. Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt de te toucher.  
Je l'embrassai  
\- Choisit la tenue dis-je.  
Je le vis fouiller, j'étais presque sûr de le voir avec une robe voir jupe . Mais non il me sortit une combi-short, avec un décolleté plongeant et une fine ceinture en or  
\- Celle là.  
\- Bien leader dis-je pour me taquiner .  
\- C'est bien novice dit-il en souriant .  
Eric me donna la tenue . Je me déshabillai et je m'apprêtai à enfiler la tenue, mais mon homme m'attrapa par la taille et il m'embrassa dans le cou .  
\- Avant de t'habiller on pourrait peut-être faire l'amour, cela fait 1 semaine que tu n'as pas hurler mon nom dit mon amant .  
\- Quand on rentrera, si tu veux, mais on va être retard de robe ? M'étonnais-je.  
\- Non car on ira en moto. Ta pas de veste de moto d'ailleurs.  
\- Si quand je suis allé à la boutique, Christina se doutait qu'on irait en moto. Donc j'ai essayé une veste .  
\- D'ailleurs tu as dévalisé la boutique.  
\- Bah ouais, je profite d'être avec un leader dit-elle en rigolant  
\- Je m'en doutais que tu étais vénale .  
On se mit à rire .  
\- Non je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'aller faire les boutiques. Donc ce matin, j'ai demandé à Christina de me choisir des fringues, pendant que suis allé à la sport et je suis allé les chercher ce soir . Je dois lui rendre ce que j'aurais pas pris et je payerais la tenue dit June  
\- Prends ce que tu veux , je te le payerais.  
\- Eric, je ne veux pas …  
\- C'est normal qu'un copain achète des truc à sa nana. »

Pendant qu'Eric prit sa douche, je m'habillai et alla dans la salle de bain me coiffer . Je bouclais mes cheveux en les humidifiant .

Mon homme m'enlaça, il portait juste une serviette autour de la taille . Des gouttes dégoulinais, il était à tombé.  
« Tu es très belle.  
\- Merci. Va t'habiller sinon on va être en retard.  
\- Tu as raison . Au fait prépare un sac, après la soirée, je veux t'emmener ailleurs, te faire hurler.  
\- Bien, Eric dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

Eric se vêtit d'une chemise noir et d'un jeans avec des boots et d'une veste en cuir . Ce mec était terriblement sexy. Ce look faisait encore plus ressortir ses tatouages . Si je m'écoutais, je répondrais à mon désir dans le creux de mon ventre et je laisserai me prendre où il le voudrait, le temps qu'il voudrait .

On devait être patient tous les deux et attendre la fin de la soirée.

Je complétais ma tenue avec une paire de cuissarde ,de la veste en cuir, une paire de boucle d'oreille simple avec juste un petit faux diamant.  
« Alors ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu es sexy.  
\- Toi aussi, je sens qu'il va avoir quelque malaise parmi les Érudite »

On fit un sac pour notre nuit hors de la faction .

Puis on alla au sous sol, chercher sa moto .  
« Ouah elle est magnifique dis-je émerveillée.  
\- Quand tu auras fini ton initiation, on pourra aller chercher ta moto chez ta mère et on pourra aller se balader ensemble.  
 _Ouais cela aurait été super, mais cela ne se produira pas comme beaucoup, cela me rendit triste. Mais je la cacha au yeux de mon amant ._

On monta sur la moto et direction la faction des Érudits. Eric conduisait comme un dingue et c'était très excitant .

 **Voilà le chapitre 15 déjà ! J'espère que j'ai fais pas d'erreur ,car j'écris les deux versions en même temps et parfois je me mélange les pinceaux.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater , le repas familiale n'est pas dans le chapitre, juste parce que pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop comment écrire cette scène . Je préfère me laisser le temps de la réflexion .**

 **J'attends votre avis !**

 **On se retrouve en février, pour le chapitre 16 . Et bientôt pour « Divergente : Télé-réalité ou véritable réalité » et « Désir Audacieux » .  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 16**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 16, le repas de famille . J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire j'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

 _ **********************************************************************************_

Après plusieurs minutes de moto, nous arrivons à la Ruche . La Ruché était le centre névralgique de la faction des Érudits . C'était le bâtiment le plus grand et le plus haut de Chicago.

On descend de la moto et je pris la main d'Eric je sentis que mon amant était nerveux, il m'écrasait la main . Mais on avança d'un pas décidé, comme des Audacieux vers la Ruche .

Dès notre entrée, dans la « Ruche »symbole de la faction des Érudits, on ne passa pas inaperçu, lui avec son jeans et sa chemise qui mettait en avant le corps sportif de mon petit-ami, et cette veste en cuir lui donnait un côté hyper-sexy . Je voyais toutes les Érudites, reluquer mon amant . Si j'avais eu une arme à ce moment-là , il y aurait eu un massacre parmi la gente féminine de la faction des Érudits .

Et moi ma combi-short, la ceinture soulignait ma taille fine. La veste s'ouvrait sur un beau décolleté, qui dévoilait la naissance de mes seins, mes longues bottes qui mettait en avant mes belles jambes.

J'étais heureuse que Kyle Reese et Evelyn Eaton, m'avait placer dans la faction des Audacieux, étant petite, car celle- ci correspondait à ma personnalité . D'un côté, ma mère adoptive, audacieuse native, avait fait tout pour que je devienne la parfaite petite Audacieuse .

On marchait tel des dieux sous le regard éberlué des Érudits, d'un côté Eric n'était pas loin d'être un dieu . Il avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort .

« Si on leur donnait une bonne raison de nous mater glissa mon amant à mon oreille.  
Je me tournais vers lui en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il lâcha ma main et me pris par la taille, pour me plaquer contre il m'embrassa avec passion, je le laissais maître du jeu, pendant que ses mains me caressaient les fesses ma chute de reins . Les miennes le caressaient à travers ma chemise, nos corps ondulaient ce qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter notre plaisir . On gémissait dans la bouche l'un de l'autre .

« Eric, tu te crois où ? On n'est pas chez les Audacieux dit une voix cassante.  
On arrêta et on tomba sur Jeanine .

Les autres factions pensaient que les Audacieux baisaient dans chaque coin de la faction, en public . Qu'on était adeptes des orgies et de l'échangisme . Personne ne les avait jamais contredit, cela nous donnait, encore plus l'image de la faction de la « liberté ».

\- Je voulais montrer aux petites Érudites, ce que c'était le le vrai sexe hors des livres à l'eau de rose répliqua Eric .  
\- Ne manque pas de respect à ton ancienne faction rétorqua Jeanine .  
\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner .  
\- Que fais-tu ici, il n'a aucune réunion.  
\- Pour raisons personnelles .  
Je vis Jeanine analyser les propos d'Eric, elle devait savoir qu'Eric était en froid avec sa famille.  
\- Ah oui c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère . Tu le souhaiteras de ma part dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi laconique sans émotion . Cette femme on dirait un robot pas un être humain.  
\- Et June que fait-elle ici ? C'est ta copine ? Je pensais qu'elle était une novice parmi d'autres qui passait dans ton lit .  
Je savais que c'était faux, Eric avait dû avoir une bonne raison d'avoir menti à son ancienne leadeuse .  
\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, parmi les novices, je choisis deux-trois d'entre elles qui devienne mes « proies », dont une qui obtient plus mes faveurs et que j'entretiens et qui vit dans un studio attenant à ma chambre, ma « proie favorite ». Cette année c'est June . Je lui ai ordonné de s'habiller sexy, bien sûr j'ai choisi sa tenue. Je voulais que mon père et mes frères soient jaloux de me voir avec une telle beauté, ce type de filles qu'ils n'auront jamais . Les Audacieuses ne sont pas simplement les plus belles filles du système, mais elles sont naturellement sexy, sauvages indomptables, sans être rebelles et reste de très bons soldats .  
Il me tapa sur les fesses pour être crédible dans son rôle de macho.  
\- Cela ne t'ennuie pas d'être traité comme un bout de viande ? Me demanda Jeanine .  
Je rentrais dans le jeu d'Eric, je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Peut -être à une époque, mais plus aujourd'hui . Je regardais Eric, pour lui demander l'autorisation de parler comme un bon soldat face à son leader.  
\- Vas-y répond June .  
\- Je suis très fière d'être la proie favorite, de notre leader, Eric. Parmi les novices natives, nous espérons devenir l'une de ses proies et bien sûr sa proie favorite. C'est un honneur pour nous. Nous savons les avantages que nous obtenons . Un logement pour nous seules, sans les odeurs et les ronflements. Ne pas se battre pour l'eau chaude et nos douches ne sont pas minutées. Et bien sûr , notre leader, Eric est très généreux avec sa proie favorite, moi cette année . Aujourd'hui mon amie Christina m'avait sélectionnée des vêtements qui pouvait plaire à notre leader Eric. J'ai essayé les vêtements devant et il a sélectionné ma tenue . Puis il m'a dit de prendre les vêtements qui me plairaient et qu'il les payeraient . Madame, je suis un soldat, j'ai le devoir d'obéir à toutes les requêtes de mon leader. Si celui-ci veut que je l'accompagne à l'anniversaire de sa mère, je le ferais.

Jeanine semblait être indécise devant mon mensonge.

\- Pourtant il semblerait qu'Eric a eu des problèmes autorité avec toi .  
\- En effet, madame, mais mon leader Eric a su avec fermeté me remettre dans le droit chemin . Si j'avais continué comme ça, j'allais devenir une sans-faction . Moi, comme n'importe qui, ici nous voulons faire partie du système et ne pas être rejeté . Si j'ai choisi les Audacieux, c'est pour défendre notre bon système et ses valeurs. »  
J'avais envie de vomir en m'entendant prononcer ses mots.

« Eric, je peux te parler d'un problème en prive, concernant les Divergents dit Jeanine.  
\- Bien sûr. June attends-moi ici .  
Je le vis prendre l'ascenseur avec son ancienne leadeuse. Es-ce que la leadeuse avait des doutes sur mon identité. ? Eric m'avait dit que Max pensait que j'étais Divergente, peut-être a t-il partager ses doutes avec Jeanine et cette dernière a fait des recherches .Cette femme a un réseau espion partout selon la rumeur, mais personne n'a jamais pu en avoir la preuve. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, même si techniquement ma mission était terminée. La plus grand part de ma mission était de sauver les Divergents et l'autre était de récolter des informations . Je devais attendre la fin de l'initiation et qu'on me transmette le jour, le lieu et l'heure de notre extraction à Peter et moi . Je me tordis les doigts.

Eric redescendit seul, mais cette fois-ci par les escaliers . Il m'enlaça et on monta les nombreux étages ,avant d'arriver chez les parents d'Eric.  
« Je suis désolé pour mes propos, mais c'était … commença Eric  
\- Je sais c'était pour éviter un article car si celui-là paraissait, les autres leaders prendraient des sanctions à notre encontre .  
 _D'un côté ce serait peut-être la solution pour vivre mon histoire avec lui. Si les autres leaders nous envoyaient chez les sans-faction, je pourrais lui dire la vérité.Mais de l'autre pour les sans-faction je serai une « traîtresse » et je ne pourrais pas protéger Eric de la colère des Sans-faction pensais-je  
_ \- En effet.  
\- C'est pour ça que Jeanine t'a convoqué dans son bureau, pas pour un problème de Divergents, hein ?  
\- J'ai à mes côtés une femme intelligente et perspicace .  
\- Tu préférais une femme idiote à tes côtés le taquinais-je  
\- Ouais cela montrerait ma supériorité.  
On se mit à rire .  
\- Alors elle t'a dit quoi ou ta menacer de quoi plutôt ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas , Jeanine ne fera pas apparaître cet article. Elle ne voudra pas que je dévoile, l'un de ses secrets les plus sombres . Elle serait condamnée à la prison à vie .  
\- Je te fais confiance . »  
Ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions, mais tout à l'heure, quand on se retrouvera tous les deux et qu'il sera détendu . C'est bien connu les hommes parlent beaucoup après le sexe . _  
_

 __On était arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement des parents d'Eric . Je le vis hésiter. A ce moment-là, je me comportais comme n'importe quelle petite amie, je rassurais mon homme.

Je caressais son visage  
« Je suis là, Eric . Ne pense pas à eux, pense que tu fais ça pour ta mère qui doit ne penser qu' ta venu, depuis des jours .  
\- Tu as raison, je suis là pour elle répondit Eric  
\- Attends, je vais te donner du courage.  
Je l'embrassai, me collais à lui, pour lui transmettre mon courage .  
\- Merci »

Eric frappa et une femme blonde ayant les cheveux en chignon, portant une robe bleue, nous ouvrit. Cette femme je la connaissais, je l'avais déjà vu chez les sans-faction, mais je ne connaissais pas son identité. Elle faisait partie des personnes qui voulaient changer le système en intégrant les sans-factions et les Divergents sans forcément rejoindre les sans-factions . Ils nous aidaient en nous apportant de la nourriture, des couvertures, des produits hygiènes, des renseignements .

J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas une taupe à la solde des Erudits, si elle disait mon identité à Eric, j'étais morte .

« Entrez dit sa mère  
Elle nous débarrassa de nos vestes. Le père d'Eric ainsi que ses frères et leurs femmes étaient là . C'était des clones, elles portaient la même robe bleue, les mêmes chaussures, les mêmes lunettes, la même coupe carré . La seule différence était que l'une était brune et l'autre blonde.  
\- Maman, j'aimerais te présenter June.  
Eric faisait comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce sauf, sa mère, lui et moi . Je tendis ma main, elle me serra la main .  
\- Eric m'a beaucoup parler de vous,madame, je suis enfin heureuse de faire votre connaissance.  
\- Il m'a beaucoup parler de vous aussi dans ses lettres, je suis heureuse de mettre un visage sur un nom.  
Il n'avait aucune menace dans sa phrase, pourtant je me sentais prise au piège . Si elle parlait, j'allais mourir et toute la mission d'infiltration allait tomber à l'eau, sans parler de la mort de nombreux sans-faction .

« Je suis John le père d'Eric.  
\- Ah tu te souviens de moi rétorqua Eric  
John ne répondit pas, comme on laisse passer la crise d'un enfant .  
\- Et voici mes fils James et Jack . Eric a dû vous parler de nous et de son ancienne faction, dans des termes peu élogieux . Que je le rabaissais tous le temps .  
\- Eric ne parle jamais de vous, il parle simplement de sa mère  
\- Tu te crois meilleur que nous , petit merdeux , car tu es leader. Si tu l'es c'est grâce à Jeanine et non tes compétences.  
\- Je …  
\- Eric est notre leader car Max a juger qu'ils en avaient les qualités . Et si Jeanine à suggérer, Eric à Max, c'est qu'elle jugeait qu'il était l'homme qui pouvait nous faire gagner comme les Divergents et les sans-faction . Pourtant vous devriez connaître les exploits de votre fils, il n'arrête pas d'avoir des article sur lui et ses exploits dfendis-je Eric.

 _C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée d'Eric, il nous est plus difficile de soustraire les Divergents aux factions . Et les Audacieux sont mieux entraînés, plus organisés, on a connu des pertes humaines plus nombreuses parmi les soldats sans-factions ._

Eric me prit la main et s'assit dans le canapé comme s'il était le maître des lieux, mon homme avait repris tout l'assurance, la supériorité qui le caractérisait. Il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, il m'embrassait dans le cou, on s'embrassait, il me caressait . Son père, ses frères et leurs femmes étaient dans le canapé en face, ils semblaient vouloir se tenir loin de la luxure dans toute sa splendeur qu'on caractérisait . Mais je voyais les verges des hommes êtres en érection sous leur pantalon et les cuisses des femmes se serrer pour calmer le désir qui était entre leurs cuisses.

La mère d'Eric arriva avec des plats trop lourd pour elle. Je me précipitais pour l'aider et les posais sur la grand table à manger.  
« Vous devriez aller chez les Altruistes dit James.  
\- Si je n'étais pas resté chez les Audacieux, j'aurais pu aller chez les Altruistes contrairement aux Érudits répliquais-je.  
\- Vous êtes ici chez moi, respecter ma faction dit John.  
J'allais répliquer, mais Eric me demanda du regard de me taire. »

La table avait belle nappe brodée et de la vaisselle en porcelaine, des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal. Toutes ses opulences de richesse me donnait envie de gerber. Avec l'argent qu'avait dû coûter tout ça, on pourrait faire vivre les sans-faction, pendant au moins une année .

Même si j'avais infiltré les Audacieux étant petite, je retournais souvent chez les sans-factions, pour ne pas oublier d'où je venais, un retour aux racines en somme . Et chez ma mère, on avait le minimum de meuble, de la vaisselle bas de gamme. Le seul truc que j'avais un peu coûteux, c'était ma veste en cuir rapiécé que j'avais trouvé dans un bar .

Eric vient nous aider aussi, les autres ne bougeaient pas. Sa mère revient avec d'autres plats, on finit par aller l'aider avec Eric, les autres étaient assis et attendaient comme des pachas. Il y avait de la nourriture à profusion : du foie gras, du saumons, des huîtres et des petit fours en entrée que la mère d'Eric avait dû faire . Sa mère allait repartir en cuisine.  
« Non, maman, tu restes ! C'est ton anniversaire. »  
Son père allait répliquer mais le regard « leader » d'Eric, l'en dissuada. Eric alla chercher de la vaisselle pour sa mère. Elle s'assit à la gauche de son cadet.

« Jeanine parle souvent de vous et de votre QI de 175 dit John .  
Les frères d'Eric n'en revenaient pas, une Audacieuse intelligente ! Et cette phrase n'avait rien anodin c'était pour rappeler que selon lui, Eric était bête .  
\- Vous auriez dû nous rejoindre au lieu de rester chez ses imbéciles, d'Audacieux.  
\- Je vous permets pas d'insulter ma faction .Si on n'était pas là, pour protéger vos fesses d'Érudit, cela ferait longtemps que votre faction aurait disparu, car tout le monde sait que les sans-faction vous rendent responsable vous, plus que les autres factions de leur sort . Et le QI n'est qu'un chiffre, vous devez avoir un chiffre élevé en connerie aussi dis-je  
\- Jeanine est en rage, papa, car comme une enfant, elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait . Et tu dois gérer les crises de madame Mathews . June a décliner plusieurs son offre et oui nous comptons parmi nos rang, une personne avec 175 de QI . Mais June n'est pas simplement intelligente, comme tu as pu le remarqué en la matant toute à l'heure, elle est jolie . Mais elle n'est pas simplement un physique et un cerveau . Elle est aussi généreuse, forte, loyale et sincère . Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, elle m'a remise plusieurs fois à ma place . Je croyais que je voulais une femme soumise à mes moindres désirs comme toi, mais non ce qui me fait clairement bander, c'est une femme qui me tient tête . Ah oui et j'ai oublié un truc super important chez les Audacieux, le sexe, c'est une déesse au lit, si tu voyais les pipes qu'elle me fait dit Eric

Je vis les femmes rougir à l'évocation des pipes que je lui fait, surtout la mère d'Eric. Déjà c'est une Altruiste, donc le sexe, c'est tabou. On voit bien Quatre et Tris , malgré que cela fait des années qu'ils sont partis de la faction des Altruistes, sont gêner quand on parle de ce entendre son fils parler de sa vie sexuel, c'est gênant .

J'avais apprécié qu'Eric mets en avant mets qualités personnelles, comme la générosité, ma loyauté, mais ma sincérité, il se trompait .  
\- Regarde toi Eric, avec ta musculature , tes tatouages et tes piercing, tu es une vrai caricature d'Audacieux que cela en est grotesque. tu resteras à jamais le Eric dont on se moquait à l'école car il était bête, le chétif Eric qu'on poussait dit James.  
Eric se mit à rire.

Sa mère apporta le plat ou plutôt les plats  
\- J'ai changé, je ne suis plus ce petit garçon que vous martyrisiez toi et Jack .  
Cela expliquait pourquoi, il ne voulait plus être « faible »,et qu'aujourd'hui il se montrait aussi froid et sadique, c'était une carapace pour se protéger.  
Et tu me descends car tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi . J'ai tout ce que tu n'auras pas . J'ai le pouvoir, les gens connaissent mon nom, je suis respecté et je couche avec pleins de femmes dit Eric.  
Je le donnais un coup dans le tibia  
\- Non je rectifie je couchais avec plein de femmes . Je t'ai vu baver sur June, c'est le style de femme que tu rêves d'avoir mais que tu n'auras jamais . Et tu es jaloux, car toutes tes petites amies on finit dans mon lit, car elle me trouvait meilleur amant que toi continua mon mec  
Même si je détestais James, je trouvais ça horrible qu'Eric lui a piqué ses copines.  
\- Ouais, tu es avec pleins de bombasse, ils connaissent ton nom, mais tu as obtenu le respect par la peur . Et toutes ses femmes sont là, pour l'image que tu peux lui apporter, elle l'a première dit Jack.  
\- Non, je suis au côté de votre frère, car je l'aime m'énervais-je.  
\- Une femme aussi parfaite que vous, mon frère n'est pas à votre hauteur et vous vous en rendre compte et vous ne l'aimez pas . Vous l'appréciez peut être, mon frère est peut-être un bon amant. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme avec qui on fait sa vie, car il ne veut aucun engagement . Veut-il se marier ? Des enfants ? Dit Jack  
Sa mère avait apporté les gâteaux, un au chocolat et une tarte aux pommes  
\- Il …  
\- June le sait très bien, cela nous empêchera pas de construire un avenir rétorqua Eric.  
 _Son frère avait raison, même si j'étais bien une Audacieuse et pas une sans-faction infiltré. Eric et moi , nous n'aurions pas eu d'avenir pour autant . Car moi j'étais déjà mère et je ne sais pas si Eric est prêt à accepter, Hope dans sa vie et je veux d'autres enfants et je sais c'est un peu fleur bleue, mais je rêve de me marier_.

Eric et ses frères continuèrent de se disputer je m'éclipsais pour parler à sa mère de mon identité. Je l'entendis chantonner en faisant la vaisselle . Cela me fit penser à ma mère, elle avait la même habitude . Il y avait un couteau sur le plan de travail, je m'en saisis. Elle se retourna.  
« Vous comptez vraiment me tuer ?  
Je reposais le couteau .  
\- Non.  
\- Je ne vous trahirais pas, je comprends votre combat, je le soutiens. Même si mon fils va souffrir quand il apprendra la vérité sur votre manipulation .

\- Madame, je n'ai jamais manipulé, votre fils , je l'aime sincèrement.  
\- Vous avez dû donner des informations à Evelyn Eaton et votre père, grâce au fait que vous couchiez avec Eric, non ?  
\- Oui c'est vrai . Mais je ne couche pas avec votre fils, pour ses informations mais parce que je l'aime.  
\- Et Kyle Reese et Evelyn qu'en pensent-ils ?  
\- Lui est au courant de rien . Et elle pense que je me sers d'Eric . Ils ne comprendraient pas que j'aime Eric, pour eux c'est un monstre qui veut notre mort à tous. Depuis son arrivée,au pouvoir, beaucoup des miens sont morts. Si les sans-factions savaient mon aventure avec Eric, pour eux je serais une traîtresse.  
\- Et vous allez faire souffrir Eric ?  
\- Je sais madame, j'ai résisté aux sentiments envers votre fils, mais ils ont fini par être plus fort et j'ai décidé de vivre mon histoire à fond avec lui, même si nous n'avions aucun avenir. Je sais c'est égoïste.  
\- Oui l'amour peut rendre égoïste sûrement. Pourquoi vous lui dites pas la vérité ?  
Je la regardais du style « vous plaisantez ».  
\- Vous savez j'espère que mon fils m'aide dans mon combat et combat Jeanine et son plan de destruction et pas son plan de paix dit la mère d'Eric  
\- Oui mais Eric comme tous les enfants ont leur a inculqué qu'on étaient de la vermines qu'on était un danger pour le bon système des factions, tout comme les Divergents.  
\- Oui, mais je pense que mon fils peut changer de camps, si on lui ouvre les yeux. Il pense ce qu'il fait c'est pour protéger la population. Vous pouvez être cet électrochoc.  
\- J'aimerais être cet électrochoc et qu'on combatte côté à côté. Mais faudrait une preuve que Jeanine ment ou ce qu'on lui a toujours dit est faux et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
\- Bien sûr, June .  
\- Pourquoi avoir rejoint notre combat, et vous êtes mariez avec l'assistant de la femme qui veut notre mort ?  
\- Ma sœur jumelle était Divergente, le premier cas . Mes parents l'on donné, à David, l'ancien leader Érudit . A l'époque les sans-factions n'étaient pas aussi organisés grâce à votre père et on ne pensait pas les rejoindre. Quand j'ai entendu parler de Kyle Reese et qu'ils regroupait les sans-faction, au début j'ai décidé de le rejoindre . Et il m'a dit que je serai plus utile à l'intérieur du système .  
\- Je suis désolé pour votre sœur.  
\- Merci .  
\- Eric était vraiment chétif et le souffre douleur de ses frères, je ne l'imagine pas dis-je.  
\- Oui c'est difficile de s'imaginer quand on voit l'homme qu'il est devenu.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi, il est aussi froid et sadique avec les plus faibles, pour qu'ils réussissent. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a peur de se faire trahir par ses proches. Qu'il a eu du mal à se faire des amis.  
\- Il avait un ami chez les Erudits, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait et Evan, c'est moqué de lui et il a été la risée du collège .  
\- Merci , je le comprends mieux. Pourrais-je voir sa chambre ?  
\- Bien sûr à l'étage, premier porte à droite.  
\- Merci. »

Je montais les escaliers et je poussais la porte. Un grand lit avec une couverture bleue trônait au centre de la pièce, à gauche un dressing entrouvert, où on aperçu des costumes bleus trois pièces.

A droite une étagère avec des livres et des photos . Sur les photos avec ses frères, ils faisaient la gueule, il croisait les bras et avec déjà ce regard de « glace ». Il y a qu'une seule photo où il sourit, il est seul. C'est sûrement une photo que sa mère a prise . Il porte des lunettes et un pantalon classe bleu, mais sa veste de tailleur est ouverte ce qui lui donne un côté plus décontracte, moins austère .

Je rigolais devant cette photo, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien avoir avec le Eric d'aujourd'hui . C'est vrai je me serai jamais retourné sur son passage .

A côté de l'étagère , des feuilles et des livres ouverts, comme s'il vivait toujours et que cela ne faisait pas trois ans qu'il était parti . Cela devait être un refuge pour sa mère,pour se rappeler son fils.

Je vis un classeur, je regardais et je trouvais des cours qu'Eric a dû écrire, d'une écriture bien ronde et appliquée mais aussi des coupures de presses parlant de ses « exploits » sur le terrain ou avec les filles.

Cela avait dû la chose la plus dure, pour la mère d'Eric de laisser son dernier fils partir. Le seul qui devait faire attention à elle .

J'entendis des bruits de pas, je me retournais c'était James.  
« Que veux-tu James ?  
\- Toi, poupée .  
\- Je comprends mieux qu'Eric te piquait tes copines, lui sait draguer au moins. Pour un Érudits tu manques de conversation .  
\- Tu mérites un mec à ta hauteur.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé, c'est Eric . »  
James voulu m'attraper mais je pris un livre et lui donna un coups dans le visage, puis un coup de genoux dans les parties .

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre . Je déboulais dans le salon . Eric arrêta de s'engueuler avec son père dès qu'il me vit .  
« June que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda inquiet mon homme.  
\- James a voulu m'attaquer.  
James arriva derrière moi .  
\- Cette folle m'a attaqué .  
Eric arriva a grand enjambées, vers son frère, je ne pus l'arrêter. Il lui donna un droite, puis il n'arrêta pas de lui donner des coups dans le visage. Je réussis à attraper son bras.  
\- Eric stop ! Tu vas le tuer . Il ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à lui.  
Sa famille le regardait horrifiée sauf sa mère qu'il semblait fière d'Eric  
\- Eric sort avec ta pute de chez moi et ne revient jamais ! Cria John . »

Mon homme s'approcha de sa mère.  
« Je suis désolé, pour tout ça maman . Tiens ton cadeau.  
Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, un petit paquet, sûrement un bracelet .  
\- Merci mon chéri. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu et d'avoir rencontré June. C'est une fille bien qui t'aime, ne doute jamais de ça mon chéri . »  
Elle faisait allusion à ma trahison future, mais Eric ne devait pas comprendre le sens de ses mots.

Eric sortit de là excédé, il marcha à grand enjambée, je dû courir pour le rattraper. Je savais qu'il ne voulait aucun mot de réconfort .

On monta sur la moto en silence et on alla dans l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener .

 **Voilà le chapitre 16 est terminé, j'attends vos reviews. Le chapitre 16 de « mon amour, mon ennemi -version Eric », sera publier demain.**

 **Le prochain chapitre de « mon amour, mon ennemi » sera peut-être publier que au mois d'avril car au mois je vais faire encore une formation . En Avril on reprendra le rythme de deux chapitres par mois.**

 **J'ai aussi publié, un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction « Un désir Audacieux ».**

 **On se retrouve avant la fin du mois pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 17**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Eric et June passe le week-end à s'envoyer en l'air, loin de la faction . A la fin Eric demande June en mariage**_

 _ **ATTENTION BEAUCOUP DE LEMONS DANS CE CHAPITRE DONT UN PLUTOT HARD !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre va peut-être en déconcerté certaines d'entre vous, en raison des lemons.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Merci à Sacha Oakenshied Agathe Youbabe, Nanao34410 et Plume de pan pour votre fidélité cela me touche énormément .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Désolé 24h de retard .**_

 _ ***********************************************************************_

On avait quitté à moto, le quartier des Audacieux, puis on avait traversé le quartier des Altruiste et là on était dans le quartier des Fraternels et on s'approchait de plus en plus de la clôture .

Eric finit par s'arrêter près de la clôture, dans un endroit où la nature avait repris ses droits, un superbe lac, les herbes étaient hautes, les arbres poussaient n'importe comment et s'emmêlaient. Des fleurs avaient leurs bourgeons qui avaient traversé la clôture, comme si elles essayaient de s'échapper .

Cela me fit penser à une discussion ou plutôt une dispute que j'avais eue avec Kyle Reese, la vieille de mon départ en mission , sur la véritable raison de la création du système des factions et de la clôture

Kyle Reese m'a dit qu'un jour, les fraternels ouvriront cette clôture …

« June ! June Dit Eric en me passant sa main devant les yeux.  
\- Pardon j'étais ailleurs .  
\- Ouais, je vois que la botanique te passionne me taquina t-il .  
\- Ouais je pensais à ma reconversion chez les Fraternels.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas une journée,tu les trouveras trop lent, tu aurais marre de leur bonheur dégoulinant.  
\- C'est vrai, je préfère la douleur, la tristesse dis-je en souriant

Avec cette chaleur, j'avais envie de me baigner Je laissais tomber le sac dos et je me mis à courir en me déshabillant . Eric me suivait et faisait la même chose . Je finis tout comme lui nu .Mon homme finit par m'attraper et il me mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates . Je me débattais et Eric me jeta dans lui . Il plongea toute suite après .

« Eric ! Eric ! Criais-je paniquer.  
Je ne le voyais pas remonter à la surface . Soudain, je sentis des mains saisir mes chevilles, me porter sur ses épaules et la seconde après je basculais et je me retrouvais de nouveau dans l'eau. Eric se moquait de moi . Je lui envoyais de l'eau dans la figure pour me « venger » .  
\- Vraiment une bataille d'eau, c'est pour les enfants dit Eric en plaisantant.  
\- J'ai gardé une vraie âme d'enfant rétorquais-je.  
Eric m'attrapa par la taille et me plaqua contre lui .

\- Et si on jouait à des jeux plus adultes dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- J'aime beaucoup les jeux d'adulte aussi.  
Il m'embrassa doucement, mais je le mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'exigeais clairement un baiser plus sauvage, ce qu'on mon amant me donna. Je faisais parcourir mes doigts sur son corps où je laissais des griffures, pendant que les siennes s'occupaient de mes seins .

Je mis fin au baiser et je l'embrassais dans le cou, lui léchait l'oreille  
-Humm June.  
Mon amant n'avait touché que mes seins, mais mon corps était en feu. Je pris l'une de ses mains et je la fis descendre jusqu'à mon intimité. Eric inséra directement trois doigts en moi.  
-Ma chérie, je t'ai à peine à toucher et tu es déjà toute mouillée pour moi. Qu'est-ce-que ça va être toute à l'heure, si tu savais ce que j'ai prévue pour toi.  
Ces paroles ne firent qu'augmenter mon excitation  
\- Eric ! Eric.  
Je glissais ma main jusqu'à son entrejambe et j'entrepris de le masturber rapidement.  
\- Putain June grogna Eric.  
\- Eric ! Eric ! S'il te plaît prends-moi.  
Mon amant me porta j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille,il commença par faire des mouvements lents c'était un supplice, je voulais que cela soit sauvage.  
\- Eric prend-moi sauvagement s'il te plaît.  
Eric accéléra ses mouvements et il trouva très vite mon clitoris et il me pilonna tellement fort, que j'avais l'impression de jouir à chacun des coups de butoir de mon homme .  
\- Eric !  
J'avais joui tellement fort que je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir. Eric jouit toute de suite après moi. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, soutenu par ses bras musclés  
\- Je l'avais jamais fait dans l'eau et toi ?  
\- A part sous une douche , non .  
\- Oui moi aussi.  
\- La première c'était moi ? Demanda Eric jalousement.

\- Non . Mais tu m'as faits découvrir beaucoup de première, comme le fait de pas te touché,de te laisser le contrôle, le fait qu'on fasse l'amour le matin. A chaque fois qu'on a fait l'amour, c'est encore meilleur que la précédente, tu es le seul homme qui m'a fait jouir avec ses doigts ou sa langue.  
\- Moi aussi, le fait de t'avoir laissé le contrôle, ouvre des nouvelles possibilités. Cela m'a beaucoup excité que tu m'attaches.  
\- J'aimerais que tu le fasses, m'attacher, mais pas que les poignets, les pieds aussi, je veux être complètement à ta merci.  
\- Le bandeau aussi ? Me demanda Eric.  
\- Oui si tu veux.  
\- Non si toi tu veux dit Eric.  
\- Ouais j'aimerais.  
Je vis mon amant sourire, d'un air vicieux.  
\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi.  
\- Ouais, je te promets que tu vas adorer.  
\- Je te rappelle que je dois aussi te faire un strip-tease et une fellation.  
\- Pour ce programme, faudrait mieux qu'on rentre, en plus tu commences à trembler. »  
Il avait raison je grelottais, mais cela ne me gênait pas .

On sortit de l'eau, on reprit nos fringues et les sac à dos. On marcha dans le plus simple appareil, jusqu'à la maison .

La maison était petite, elle offrait une terrasse d'une taille correcte avec une grande table et des chaises. A l'intérieur à gauche une petite cuisine équipée mais fonctionnelle, avec un espèce de grand îlot centrale, on bougeait bien être 6 voir 8 en se serrant A droite le salon composé d'un vieux canapé, d'une table basse , en dessous un tapis et des étagères avec un bibelots,des livres., une belle petite cheminée. Étonnant Eric étant devenu un Audacieux donc avait interdiction de lire . Est-ce que dans cet endroit il contournais les règles ? Peut-être n'est-il pas psychorigide qu'il n'y paraissait ? Pourrait-il s'adapter à la vie chez les sans-faction dont les règles des factions ne régissaient pas notre vie. On pouvait aimer lire, jouer un instrument, savoir se battre, aimer les sensations fortes. Être égoïste et altruiste. Être sincère mais parfois mentir .

Je m'imaginais bien vivre avec lui et Hope chez les sans-faction

\- Ici la terre, June m'entendez-vous ?  
\- Oui pardon, j'étais ailleurs.  
\- Je te trouve souvent ailleurs ses derniers temps, tu sais si quelque chose te perturbe, tu peux m'en parler. Je crois qu'on fait ça quand on est en couple.  
\- Non, je me disais juste, que cet endroit quoiqu'il soit petit et très chaleureux. Ne le prend pas mal, même si ton appartement est super moderne, il fait aseptisé, on voit ton côté Érudit. Là les meubles sont cassés certes,mais plein de vie il y a du bordels sur les étagères, je sais pas cela fait plus logement de jeune. J'espère ne pas t'avoir vexé.  
\- Nous tu as raison, chez moi, je reste leader de la faction Audacieux, étant militaire, il y a la rigueur, en plus je viens des Érudits donc cela intensifie encore plus ce côté rigoureux.  
\- Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?  
\- En me baladant .  
\- Tu l'as retapé tout seul ?  
\- Non avec Quatre. I ans, Quatre et moi on était pas amis, on voulait plus s'entre-tuer. Puis on a découvert que chacun retapait cet endroit . Au début on ne s'adressait pas la parole et au fur à mesure on est devenu amis.  
\- Les ennemis d'hier sont devenu les amis d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui . Bon aller file à la douche tu vas attraper froid . »

J'allais dans la chambre poser mon sac. Elle était composée d'un matelas à même le sol et d'une commode grande mais qui avait connu elle aussi des meilleurs jours . La salle de bain attenante était séparé par un drap . Elle était composé d'une douche vieille mais saine et d'un lavabo ,une étagère Cela me rappelait ma chambre avec la salle de bain chez les sans-faction . Sauf que la pièce devait faire 12m2, 8m2 de chambre et 4m2 de salle de bain . Ma chambre chez les sans-faction ou plutôt le studio sans cuisine devait faire 25m2.

Je pris mes affaires de toilettes et je filais sous la douche. Par contre ici il y avait de l'eau chaude contrairement chez les sans-faction on se douchait à l'eau froide sauf si on avait fait chauffer l'eau préalablement dans une casserole, dans la « cuisine », mais bon il y avait souvent du monde, donc c'était rare .

Mais bon quand j'aurais Hope avec moi chez les SF, je n'aurais pas le choix et je serai prioritaire sur l'accès à l'eau chaude et mes rations alimentaires et autres seront augmentées. On avait des tickets de rationnement. En fonction du nombre dans la famille, de l'âge on avait le droit à temps.

Les femmes sans-faction n'avait pas le droit d'avoir 2 enfants. Vu le nombre qu'on accueille tous les jours,en raison des différentes règles des factions dont beaucoup Audacieux cela passera peut-être à un enfant.

Si j'étais leadeuse, je n'accepterais pas ses nouveaux arrivants, ces gens -là nous ont méprisés et aujourd'hui on les accueille car leur faction les a rejeté. Kyle Reese était trop Altruiste, même si je ne voulais pas une guerre, ni tuer les leaders contrairement à certaines voix qui s'élevaient chez les sans-faction. On était la « poubelle » des factions .

Je sentis des bras tatoués m'enlacer. Eric avec sa nouvelle règle nous avait envoyé des personnes entraînées, qui entraînais d'autres sans-faction . Aujourd'hui nous avons une armée, nous pouvons riposter si une guerre est déclarée.

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées. Que dirais-tu de revenir ici dans deux semaines, l'initiation sera terminée. Elle se termine un jeudi, on pourrait passer tout le week-end.  
\- Je ne sais pas dis-je.  
Mon exfiltration devrait se passer dans la nuit de la fin de l'initiation ou dans le week-end au plus tard.  
\- Pourquoi, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher dit Eric  
\- Je ne sais pas quand je récupère Hope, mentis-je .  
\- Tu peux la laisser chez ta mère, un week-end de plus.  
\- Oui… mais j'aimerais la revoir.  
\- Je suis con, elle te manques et je ne pense qu'à moi.  
\- Non, tu as raison, toute façon cela ne se fera pas toute de suite, il faut que je prépare son arrivée. Tu sais elle a eu 2 ans aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas là. Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer de cadeau, vu qu'on a le droit à aucun contact. J'ai peur qu'elle m'ait oublié à cet âge-là il oublie vite.  
\- Mais non, je suis sûr que ta mère lui parle de toi . Hope ne t'aura pas oublié .Si tu veux, je peux le déposer en ville, dans une boite lettre.  
Je me retournais vers lui.  
\- C'est vrai tu ferais ça .  
\- Bien sûr, si cela peut effacer la tristesse que je perçois dans tes yeux, depuis plusieurs semaines.  
J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre que notre histoire compte pour moi, que mon amour est sincère malgré nos différences et le fait qu'on soit ennemi, sans dévoiler mon identité.  
\- Eric, tu sais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, pourtant si on m'avait dit qu'on serait ensemble il y a quelques mois j'aurais rigolé. Car je connaissais ta réputation que cela soit auprès des filles ou la réputation d'être un leader sadique . Je te détestais . Un jour tu apprendras peut-être que j'ai dis des choses à ton encontre, mais aujourd'hui je ne pense plus. Notre relation compte beaucoup pour moi, il n'y a aucune manipulation de ma part.  
\- Tu entendus une conversation entre Max et moi, où pour lui tu me manipules, tu couches avec moi avoir la place de première leadeuse. Et la pire accusation , c'est le fait que tu sois Divergente. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai aucun doute .  
Non je n'avais jamais entendu cette conversation.  
\- En effet mentis-je. »

Mon amant prit le shampoing et commença à me masser le cuir chevelu. Cela me détendit et je profitais du moment présent sans penser à ce qui me préoccupait depuis des semaines.  
\- Humm c'est très agréable dis-je.  
\- Encore une première fois dit Eric.  
\- C'est vrai tu n'a jamais fait ça avec aucune de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?  
\- Non je les baisais juste sous la douche et c'est plutôt elle qui s'occupait de moi.  
\- Elle te lavait les cheveux, te massais-je ? Demandai-je jalousement.  
\- Non juste le corps.  
\- Si tu veux, après la douche, je pourrais te masser le dos et aussi la tête.  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant je veux que tu détendre et que tu profites de ce moment et que tu ne prennes aucune initiative.  
\- D'accord dis-je  
Il continua son massage de cuir chevelu encore quelques minutes, je me laissais envelopper par cette sensation de bien-être. Puis Eric me rinça délicatement les cheveux .

Mon homme ramena mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche puis commença à embrasser mon épaule et remonter vers mon oreille . Pendant que ses mains parcouraient doucement mon corps. Je posais ma tête au creux de son épaule.  
\- Eric gémis-je .  
\- Tes tétons sont déjà durs alors que je t'ai à peine effleurer , tu es plus réactive en ce moment.  
J'ondulais mon corps en mettant ma main derrière sa nuque .  
\- Humm  
\- Regarde toi, tu es incapable de parler.  
Il effleura mon téton gauche et il commença à le prendre entre ses doigts  
\- Eric !  
\- Je t'avais dit que je te ferais crier mon nom tout le week-end. Alors comme ça je suis le seul homme qui t'as faits jouir avec ses doigts et sa langue. Nous allons vérifier ça immédiatement.  
Eric inséra un doigt.  
\- Plus Eric gémis-je.  
\- Putain June tu es déjà toute mouillée alors que je t'ai à peine touché.  
Eric inséra trois doigts en moi et les faisait bouger en moi, à une vitesse exquise puis les retira.  
\- Eric, encore gémis-je.  
\- Je t'avais que tu en redemanderais .  
Eric me retourna, je vis son sexe gonflé, provoquer par les ondulations de mon corps. J'emmenais ma main vers mon sexe, mais il la repoussa.  
\- June, aucune initiative, je t'ai dit tu te souviens.  
\- Mais…  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase mon amant était à genoux devant moi et « jouait » aec mon piercing, avec sa langue .  
\- Eric, continue gémis-je  
Je me tenais à ses cheveux doucement , lui me tenait par les hanches . Puis Eric mis sa tête entre mes jambes et commença à lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses.  
J'écartais les jambes, me tenait plus fermement à ses cheveux.  
\- Eric … Eric  
Puis je sentis sa langue à l'intérieur de mon intimité.  
\- Eric ! Oui ! Encore !  
Je me tenais tellement fort à ses cheveux que je devais lui faire mal, sa langue tournait autour de mon clitoris, mon corps était pris d'une vague de chaleur, je savais que j'allais atteindre bientôt l'orgasme. Je voulus demander à Eric de ralentir, puis que je puisse profiter plus de ce moment. Mais trop tard, mon amant avait mordu mon clitoris et je jouis. Il lécha ma semence . Puis il se releva en me tenant pour éviter que je tombe, mes jambes flageolaient.  
\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu hurlerais mon nom et que tu dirais encore. Et le week-end vient que de commencer. J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de dormir beaucoup.  
\- Non, leader dis-je en souriant.  
\- Bien novice car j'ai prévu de jouer avec ton corps.  
\- leader me permettez-vous de m'occuper de vous soulager  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée.  
Eric me porta, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il donna quelques coups de reins et jouit en moi. Il me reposa doucement.  
\- Eric.. je ne suis pas prête à remettre ça toute de suite.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me reposer,un peu. »  
On se doucha puis on se alla s'habiller, ou plutôt Eric m'autorisait à juste mettre un shorty et lui mit son boxer .

Eric s'allongea dans le canapé , je me mis à califourchon et commençai à le masser doucement et j'appuyais plus fort à des endroits plus douloureux.  
\- Humm gémit Eric.  
\- Eric si je te fais mal dis-le moi .  
\- C'est les deux agréables et douloureux. Mais je veux que tu dises m'appelle leader, jusqu'à qu'on rentre demain.  
\- Bien leader dis-je  
Je parcourais lentement, en le massant, les muscles de son dos puissant. Ce n'était pas possible que cet homme ait été un jour, un enfant frêle se faisait taper par ses frères.  
Puis je descendais vers sa chute de rein.  
\- Humm gémit de douleur le leader Audacieux .  
J'insistais sur cet endroit et quand il fit délaisser, je remontais mes mains vers ses épaules, puis je pris ses bras et ses mains et j'entrepris de les délaisser également . Je remontais vers ses épaules et je massais sa nuque puis sa tête.  
\- Tu aimes, leader ? Demandai-je.  
\- J'adore novice.  
\- Pouvez-vous retourner leader et mettre votre tête sur mon corps  
\- Oui novice.  
Eric mit sa tête entre mes seins  
Et je lui massais lentement, le cuir chevelu.  
\- C'est très agréable, on devrait ça plus souvent dit Eric.  
\- Je suis d'accord. »  
Eric finit par s'endormir et moi aussi .

Je me réveillais, je ne sais comment blottis contre Eric, les mains maintenues et ses jambes enroulées autour des miennes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était devenu notre position quand on dormait et cela provoquait un sentiment de sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard Eric se réveilla .  
« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas dormir, c'est rater dis-je.  
\- C'est en prévision de notre nuit torride. »

Mon ventre et le sien commencèrent à crier famine. On se prépara des hamburgers avec des frites.  
« J'aimerais bien rencontrer ta mère.  
Je faillis m'étrangler avec le coca que j'étais en train de boire.  
\- Oui, après l'initiation si tu veux. Mais prépares-toi à éviter les couteaux, ma mère te déteste dis-je en rigolant.  
\- Je suis un Audacieux, je suis prêt à me battre jusqu à la mort dit-il mimant qu'on le tuait.  
\- Il faudra bien ça .  
\- Pourquoi ta mère me déteste ?  
\- Le fait qu'un leader Audacieux soit un ancien Érudit, un transfert. Le fait que tu détournes les règles et qu'aucune sanction est prise à ton encontre . Ton côté macho.  
\- Je te promets que je la ferrais changer d'avis sur moi.  
\- Je te crois.  
Cela me faisait mal de parler de l'éventuelle rencontre avec ma mère qui se fera jamais. Je voulus me montrer sincère le plus possible avec lui donc je décidais d'évoquer le sujet : Peter.  
\- Et puis je crois que ma mère m'a toujours imaginé en couple avec Peter.  
\- Tu lui a dit que vous êtes juste amis.  
\- Je te dois te dire un truc à propos de Peter et moi.  
Je vis Eric froncer les sourcils.  
\- On n'a jamais été en couple c'est vrai mais un soir nous avons couché ensemble.  
\- Peter me l'a dit , un jour en simulation pour me provoquer .  
\- Il t'a dit qui est le père d'Hope aussi , je suis tombée enceinte la seule fois qu'on a couché ensemble. On venait de se séparer de nos conjoints, on était triste, on avait bu. Je sais cela n'excuse pas trop.  
Je vis Eric encaisser le coup.  
\- Mais entre toi et lui, il y a aucun sentiment amoureux.  
\- Non. Mais il fait partie de la vie d'Hope .  
Je dis non pour rassurer Eric et me rassurer moi, mais je n'ai jamais su vraiment répondre à cette question . Eric et moi nous fument silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Eric reprend la parole.  
\- Tant qu'il ne fait partie que la vie d'Hope et qu'il n'essaye pas de faire partie, de la tienne, cela me va. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup toi, je suis jaloux de lui, car il semble savoir des choses que j'ignore.  
Je me levais et allais m'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
\- Ne pas à être jaloux de lui ou aucun mec, tu es le seul qui compte, le seul qui a mon cœur. Le seul qui pourra me faire souffrir et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
\- Toi aussi tu es la seule femme qui peut me faire souffrir, la seule à qui j'ai donné mon cœur et tu as tous les droit dessus. »

Je retournais à ma place et on reprit une conversion plus légère .

« Tu veux un dessert ? Me demanda Eric.  
\- Non je n'ai plus faim.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Mais j'ai un dessert spécial alors ferme les yeux.  
\- Tu me donnes des ordres novices sourit-il.  
\- Je vous promets leaders, que vous ne serez pas déçu .  
\- T'as intérêt novice .  
\- Allez-vous asseoir dans le canapé, s'il vous plaît .

J'allais dans la chambre et j'enfilais un soutien-gorge, je mis une jupe ultra courte, je mis un chemisier dont je finis un nœud qui dévoilait mon ventre et une paire d'escarpins.

Je retournais dans le salon, je vis Eric ouvrir un œil.  
\- Ne triche pas .  
J'allais vers la chaine hi-fi et mis « Rude boy » de Rihanna.  
\- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir.  
Eric ouvrit les yeux et je commençais à onduler lascivement en mettant mes mains dans les cheveux et je déboutonnais lentement mon chemisier. Je vis Eric suivre le mouvement de mes mains. Et je me mis de dos et le fis glisser lentement de mon corps et le fit à tomber au sol.

J'ondulais tes hanches de droite à gauche, puis je fis remonter pour dévoiler mon shorty. Je me retournais vers lui et je commençais à me caresser très sensuellement. Eric était déjà très excité. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et je fis glisser ma jupe jusqu'au pied et d'un coup de pied , je lui envoyais.

\- Alors leader ?  
\- Parfait novice.  
Je me dirigeais vers lui d'une démarche très provocante et fit glisser mon soutien-gorge.  
J'étais entre ses jambes collées à lui, je mis ses mains sur mes hanches.  
\- Voulez-vous vous occupez de ça leader.  
Eric me fit basculer sur le canapé.  
\- Tu as été parfaite novice et pour ça on va passer au second dessert.  
Je le regardais en attendant la suite.  
\- Tu es toujours ok, pour que je t'attache, June dit Eric sérieusement.  
\- Oui c'est moi qui te la demandé.  
\- Le bandeau aussi ?  
\- Oui . »

Eric se leva et alla chercher le matériel dans la chambre. J'étais excitée et effrayée. Eric revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Tu es sûr .  
\- Oui.  
Eric commença par me faire joindre les mains au-dessus de ma tête et mit les menottes.  
\- Elles ne sont pas trop serrées ?  
\- Non .  
Puis Eric alla au bout du canapé et fit passer délicatement mon pied dans la boucle et l'attacha au canapé, il fit de même avec l'autre.  
\- Et là ?  
\- Non répondis-je.  
Puis il mit le bandeau .  
\- J'ai combien de doigts ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je ne vois rien.

J'entendis Eric se lever et marcher dans la pièce de vie. Puis j'entendis la porte du frigo et je l'entendis revenir et poser des choses sur la table basse . Puis je le sentis s'allonger entre mes jambes

\- Tu es superbe dit Eric  
Puis mon homme commença à m'embrasser au début doucement, puis plus sauvagement  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour simplement avec ma bouche  
Cette idée m'excitait beaucoup . Il fit descendre sa bouche le long de ma nuque, puis il remonta  
\- Eric gémis-je .  
Mon amant descendit sa bouche entre mes seins et traça une ligne brûlante avec sa langue. Jusqu'à dessus de mon intimité Je me contorsionnais pour me soustraire ou pour en demander plus, je ne savais plus .  
\- Eric, encore .  
\- Non on va arrêter là pour l'instant.  
J'entendis un couvercle s'ouvrir et je sentis quelque chose de froid sur l'un de mes tétons, toute de suite après Eric le prit en bouche. La sensation du froid et de la langue chaude d'Eric était … une sensation que je ne pouvais décrire.  
\- Eric !  
Mon amant entreprit de faire la même chose à l'autre.  
\- Ouvre la bouche, chérie.  
J'ouvris la bouche et Eric me donna de la glace à la vanille. Il m'embrassa immédiatement après, c'était grisant comme sensation .  
Puis il fit couler de la glace le long de mon corps et entreprit de la lécher . Je me cambrais, je voulais qu'il continue, mais en même temps, il avait déjà allumé un incendie entre mes cuisses.  
\- Han Eric.  
\- Ouvre la bouche dit Eric.  
Je sentis un liquide coulé le long de ma gorge, c'était du vin blanc  
\- Encore.  
Eric me redonna à boire puis fit couler le vin comme la glace le long de mon corps  
\- Eric !  
Eric m'embrassa, je sentis de la glace dans sa bouche.  
\- Encore.  
\- Quoi de la glace ou du vin ?  
\- Ce que tu veux  
Eric m'embrassa encore avec de la glace dans la bouche. Puis il mit le liquide froid entre mes cuisses et la lécha, je ne pouvais par écarter les cuisses plus, les foulards à mes pieds me contraignaient. Chaque fibre de mes cuisses était électrisé.  
\- Eric !

Eric continua pendant plusieurs minutes, heures j'avais perdu toute notion du temps, chaque fibre de mon corps était en feu , je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

\- S'il te plaît Eric, prends moi .

Eric enleva doucement ma culotte et le fit tomber au sol. Sa langue caressa doucement mon intimité, je ne pouvais pas ni plier,ni écarter les jambes, j'étais soumise à la volonté du leader Audacieux.

Eric s'amusait avec mon clitoris, j'étais au bord du plaisir mais il me libéra pas.

Puis Eric enleva doucement les foulards de mes pieds, mis mes jambes autour de ma taille. Et je sentis son sexe au moi, il ralentissait, accélérait. Eric me rendait folle.  
\- Eric!Eric ! Je t'en supplie !  
Il donna un coup plus fort  
\- Eric !  
\- Han cria mon amant. »

Mon amant enleva mon bandeau des yeux.  
\- On recommence quand dis-je en souriant.  
\- Quand tu veux.  
\- Je pourrais te faire la même chose.  
\- Si tu veux . »

On se leva et on alla se doucher , puis on se mit au lit . On fit encore l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit .

Le lendemain, Eric dormait que je me réveillais. Je décidais d'inverser les rôles, car souvent c'est moi qui me réveillais gémissante, sous les caresses de mon amant. J'enlevais la couverture , je mis entre ses jambes, mon homme ne portait rien . Je commençais à sucer son gland tout en le masturbant doucement avec ma main.  
« June gémit Eric  
Puis je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son gland en continuant de le masturber. Puis je le prenais en bouche plus vite tout en accélérant ma masturbation.  
\- Putain June !  
Puis je finis par le prendre entièrement en bouche , en jouant avec ma langue, en accélérant et en ralentissant, jusqu'à qu'Eric jouit dans ma bouche.  
\- June !  
Je mis à côté de mon amant qui reprit doucement conscience dans la réalité.  
\- Salut !  
\- Tu sais rendre un homme heureux dès le matin.  
\- Je te l'avais promis quand tu es revenu des Érudits mais on l'a jamais fait.  
On s'embrassa. On resta plusieurs minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire au sein de la faction ?  
\- Eric, je viens de te faire une fellation et tu me parles de mon avenir.  
\- June c'est important .  
\- Soldat, tireur d'é me suis améliorée nettement au tir.  
\- Je préférais que tu fasses un métier à l'intérieur de la faction.  
\- Mais je veux défendre la faction.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas combattre les SF, si je sais que tu seras là, je serai trop inquiet pour toi. Tu pourrais être assistante de leader.  
\- Si je suis ton assistante cela va parler au sein de la faction.  
\- Pas la mienne, je pensais plus celle de Tonya et Jade. Je pense que ce serait de les assister dans leur travail. En plus tu aurais des horaires de bureau, plus simple pour t'occuper de Hope.  
\- Tu as peut-être raison. »  
Cela me faisait mal qu'il me parle d'un avenir hypothétique au sein des Audacieux . Mon avenir était soldat au sein des Sans-Faction .

On passa la journée à faire l'amour et on rentra vers 17h chez les Audacieux. J'étais triste de quitter la maison . Je trouvais que c'était un havre de paix. Je me voyais bien élever Hope dans ce genre endroit, avec Eric à mes côtés loin des clivages. Mais je rêvais c'était un conte de fées.

Le lendemain après les simulations. Peter me proposa un entraînement. On se positionna de façon que les caméras ne pouvais pas voir nos lèvres . Nos corps se frôlaient  
« Alors Evelyn t'a dit qu'on on partait ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur d'Eric. Il est dessus depuis ce matin, pour chercher des traces Evelyn.  
Peter me regarda inquiet.  
\- J'ai effacé toutes les images . Evelyn si elle ne voit aucune réponse de ma part, trouveras une solution, pour nous le faire savoir.  
\- Cette année, m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et tu as raison, je ne peux pas rester rester fidèle à Sarah . J'ai besoin d'avancer.  
\- C'est une bonne chose, elle restera à jamais importante pour toi et c'est pas parce que tu t'autorises à nouveau à aimer que tu l'oublies.  
Peter remit une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
\- J'ai envie d'être plus présent dans la vie de Hope aussi dans la tienne.  
Peter m'embrassa je me laissai faire envahi par une sensation familière.  
\- Puis il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, dans le cou.  
\- Peter, je ne peux pas faire ça à … Théo.  
J'allais dire Eric.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours une forte attraction entre nous . Théo ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu as vécu, les années d'infiltration au sein des Audacieux , moi si, je suis le seul.  
Je sentis ses mains chaudes sous mon corps. Il avait raison, on était identique, avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de mentir. Mes mains prirent le chemin de sous son t-shirt, il était moins musclé qu'Eric certes mais on sentait qu'il s'entretenait. Nos t-shirt tombèrent au sol .

Puis Peter enleva mon soutien-gorge et me fit allonger sur le sol . Je laissais mon ami, mon amant prendre le contrôle. Il embrassa mes seins, mon corps, là où la bouche d'Eric était quelques heures plus tôt .  
\- Peter gémis-je .  
Il enleva mon pantalon et culotte, puis le sien et son boxer et entra doucement en moi.  
\- Peter suppliais-je.  
Peter n'hésita pas et entra entièrement en moi et commença donner des coups de butoir. Son sexe était moins imposant, Peter ne me faisait pas gémir comme Eric. Mais bientôt Eric ne sera plus là, il ne restera plus que Peter, je me laissais envahir par la sensation de plaisir, une sensation familière. Cette odeur d'homme, je la connaissais depuis des années. Peter était sécurisant.  
Je jouis, lui quelques secondes plus tard.

On se rhabilla rapidement et je partis suivi de Peter.

\- Tu sembles presser de retrouver Eric m'accusa Peter.  
\- On est en fin de mission, ce n'est pas le moment que ma couverture explose auprès de lui.  
\- D'ailleurs c'était bien ironisa Peter.  
\- Horrible, c'était des Erudits ?  
\- Et après dit méfiant Peter.  
\- On est restés là-bas, le repas a encore duré des heures mentis-je. »

Quand je rentrais , Eric est habillé classe comme si on sortait , soit une belle chemise, un pantalon qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer, des boots et sa veste en cuir .  
« Où étais- tu ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Je me suis entraîné avec Peter.  
\- Tu peux te doucher , t'habiller comme pour aller en soirée, mais pas de robe ou jupe.  
\- Bien mais pourquoi ?  
\- S'il te plaît, June.  
\- Bien. »  
Je le sentis stresser

Je me douchais et je vêtis d'un short avec un haut qui dévoilait mon dos et des bottes. Je mis mon couteau dans l'une de mes bottes, je trouvais le comportement d'Eric suspect .

On prit le train.  
« C'est une surprise, tu me laisses te mettre un bandeau dit Eric.  
\- Oui dis-je pas rassurer. »

Eric m'enlaçait , je sentis le train ralentir . Eric me porta pour descendre et me tient la main . Puis il enleva le bandeau, on était devant la grande roue. Je vis Christina et Tris en descendre.

« Salut June passez une bonne soirée disent les filles.  
\- Pourquoi Christina et Tris sont là ?  
-Monte tu verras. »

Dans une nacelle un pique nique était improvisé avec du vin .

\- Eric , je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est ici que je tai dit que je voulais officialiser notre relation, je trouvais que c'était un endroit symbolique .  
\- C'est merveilleux, merci . »  
Je l'embrassais. On parla de tout et de rien. Je le sentis stressé pendant tout le repas.

« Voilà, je sais que nous deux on est très différents, que beaucoup pense qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble… dit Eric  
\- Eric …  
\- S'il te plaît laisse moi continuer . Voilà je sais que pour beaucoup Audacieux, tu es une fille parmi d'autres pour moi et c'est pas le cas, tu le sais. Mon repas de famille m'a fait réfléchir à notre avenir et puis j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment mais je n'avais jamais sauté le pas.

Eric sortit une boite noir en velours, non me dite pas c'est ce que je pense. Eric l'ouvrit et c'était une bague.

\- June veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Je restais sans voix devant la bague. Je pris une grand inspiration et j'ouvris la bouche ...

 **Voilà le chapitre 17 est terminé, je sais je suis sadique, concernant la réponse de June, réponse en avril!^^**

 **J'espère que tous ses lemons ne vous ont pas déconcertés et que vous avez aimer comme mê voulais avoir votre avis sur les lemons savoir comment vous les trouviez. Et si vous aimez pas trop des suggestions .**

 **Je publie dans quelques minutes « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **Sinon j'ai aussi publié « Désir Audacieux ». Sinon cette semaine publication de « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 18**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ ***********************************************************************_

\- June veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda Eric

Je restais sans voix devant la bague. Je pris une grande inspiration et j'ouvris la bouche, je la fermais. J'étais prise entre ma fausse identité : June, l'Audacieuse et la vraie : June, la sans-faction . June l'Audacieuse, voulait dire oui et s'imaginait être la femme d' Eric. Mais la véritable June, savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun avenir avec le leader Audacieux . Ce serait cruel de lui dire oui, alors que dans 2 semaines je rentre à la maison . Mais si je lui disais non, il fallait que je trouve une raison . Soit être cruelle et lui dire que j'aimais Peter et arrêter cette relation avec Eric tout de suite . Ou trouve une autre raison, qui lui fera pas souffrir, mais plausible .

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant Eric descendre la grande roue, avec le panier . Le leader Audacieux était furieux . Eric était vraiment rapide et il me restait encore quelques marches alors que lui était déjà en route vers le train . Je courais pour rattraper mon amant qui marchait rapidement .

« Donne moi 1 an ! Criais-je !  
Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais cela eut pour effet de faire arrêter Eric, ce qui me permit de le rejoindre.  
\- 1 an, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir peur de l'engagement ! Ou alors c'est le temps de quitter Peter et m'aimer ! Dit Eric.  
\- Et toi pourquoi tu veux tout précipité, tu as peur de ne plus vouloir de moi ! Hurlais-je .  
Je venais de me rendre compte qu'Eric m'imaginais vivre une relation de couple avec Peter.  
\- Eric, entre Peter et moi je te l'ai déjà dit on n'est pas ensemble .  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu veux attendre, alors si tu es sûr de tes sentiments. On peut même demander à Tonya ou Jade de nous marier ce soir.  
Ce sont les leaders des factions ou leur bras droit qui mariaient les membres de leur faction . Comme chez nous d'ailleurs.  
\- Pour leur prouver ma légitimité à tes côtés mentis-je.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Eric, tu restes l'un des leaders des Audacieux, cela veut dire que en tant que ta compagne, je devrais assister à diverses réceptions au sein de notre faction ou alors de d'autres factions. Je veux leur prouver que je serai légitime à tes côtés. Je sais que parfois suis un peu trop impulsive et j'aurais besoin de toi, pour me recadrer, pour pas que je créer d'incident diplomatique .  
\- Je ne veux pas d'une potiche à mes côtés. Nous marier prouverait encore plus ta légitimité à mes côtés.  
\- Si on se marie trop vite, les Érudits comprendront que les autres leaders t'ont laissé avoir une relation avec moi alors que j'étais novice . et ils écriront un article. On ne sait pas comment les Audacieux réagiront, du fait qu'on a enfreint une règle, Et puis je sais Max compte beaucoup pour toi, et je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas une arriviste . Et on va devoir convaincre ma mère aussi. Puis je vais apprendre un métier, plus l'intégration d'Hope, ici cela va faire beaucoup de choses pour moi.  
\- Les Érudits pourront écrire un article, toute façon à la fin de l'initiation j'officialise ma relation avec toi . Mais oui tu as raison, il faut convaincre Max que tu es la femme qui me convient. Et ta mère que je suis l'homme de ta vie. Max serait capable de ne pas venir au mariage .  
\- Ma mère pareil.  
\- Je crois que j'ai précipité les choses, car j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et tu te rends compte que tu mérites mieux que moi avoua Eric.  
\- Ce qu'on dit tes frères sont des mensonges, je ne suis pas mieux que toi . On est pareil même si on semble très différent .  
Eric sortit la bague puis il prit ma main gauche et l'enfila à mon annulaire. Je l'admirais.  
\- Elle est superbe, mais je ne peux pas la porter, sinon les leaders Audacieux seront et cela rompra l'accord que tu as passé avec eux dis-je.  
\- J'y ai pensé.  
Il sortit d'une poche sa veste une chaîne.  
\- Comme ça tu pourras la porter autour du cou et la chaîne est assez longue pour que la bague ne se voit pas. Mais par contre je veux que tu la portes, au doigt, lors de la soirée chez nos amis, le week-end prochain.  
\- J'ai hâte de leur annoncer même si Tris et Christina sont déjà au courant.  
\- Ouais, elles m'ont aidé à la choisir.  
J'enlevais la bague pour la mettre sur la chaîne, c'est là que je vis inscris le prénom de mon amant à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu as gravé ton prénom dis-je.  
\- Ouais comme ça tu oublieras pas à qui tu appartiens. Tu as la chance que j'ai fais ça à l'intérieur d'une bague, car au début je pensais t'obliger à te faire tatouer, à un endroit visible « j'appartiens à Eric et j'aime ça ».  
Je lui donnai un petit coup dans le torse.  
\- Tu es complètement taré. Mais moi je pensais te mettre un cadenas autour du cou avec mon nom gravé dessus, comme ça Lisa et les autres pétasses seront que tu es à moi.  
\- Tu as raison, on est pareil, on est aussi tarés l'un que l'autre dit Eric.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on est si bien ensemble.  
\- Bientôt tu seras Madame Winchester»  
On s'embrassa et on rentra à la faction des Audacieux sur notre petit nuage.

Le lendemain après la fin de l'initiation, j'allais avec Eve dans un magasin de puériculture. Je trouvais que des vêtements avec le logo des Audacieux et côté jouets des armes factices ou des poupées trop maquillés, coiffé bizarrement , portant des tenues sexy ayant le logo des Audacieux ou la devise, parfois, les deux. Je trouvais parmi un tas de solde en jouet, une poupée Audacieuse blonde, ayant les cheveux longs avec quelques mèches bleues. Elle portait la tenue des novices.  
« Tu prend ça pour Hope dit Eve .  
\- Ouais t'aime pas ?  
\- Si elle est jolie, la poupée te ressemble. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.  
\- Ouais à la fin de l'initiation mentis-je.  
\- Vous avez parlé avec Eric .  
\- Pas vraiment et je pensais plutôt prendre un appartement seule, je veux pas lui imposer Hope mentis-je.  
\- Mais vous êtes ensemble, c'est normal qu'il accepte Hope.  
\- Eric a peur de la paternité et je pense que lui imposer Hope de force, pourrait briser notre couple. Alors que s'il la voit pendant un temps que quelques heures, il s'habituera doucement à l'idée.  
\- Ouais pas bête.  
\- Je connais mon homme .

J'allais à la caisse payée et la vendeuse me fit un paquet cadeau puis on quitta la boutique.

\- Et toi et Zeke ? Demandai-je.  
\- Quoi moi et Zeke dit Eve.  
Elle rougit en prononçant son nom.  
\- Il te plaît non et il ne semble pas insensible.  
\- Désolé moi je ne suis pas avec un leader, je ne peux pas enfreindre les règles moi me taquina mon amie.  
\- Non , mais après l'initiation .  
\- Je ne sais pas, je sais que la fin est dans deux semaines, et que je vais devenir Audacieuse. Mais pour l'instant je suis focalisé que sur l'initiation, le reste j'y pense pas.  
\- Commence à y penser, Eric m'a parlé de mon avenir, ce week-end.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Il voudrait que je sois assistante de Jade et Tonya, mais j'aimerais être snipeuse .  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, c' est ta vie, pas la sienne.  
\- Oui mais il dit qu'il s'inquiéterait pour moi sur le terrain . Et si j'étais assistante,j'aurais des horaire de bureau, plus simple pour élever Hope.  
\- Il a pas tort.

Quand je serai chez les SF en tant que soldat, je peux être appelé à n'importe quel moment. Parmi les postes à l'intérieur de la faction, il y a celui de nourrices . Des femmes qui sont mères, qui ont environ 50 ans, s'occupent des enfants, pendant que les soldats vont en guerre . Beaucoup de familles monoparentales parmi nous ou d'orphelin.

\- Ouais, je sais. Bon aller je rentre à demain dis-je.  
\- A demain. »

Je rentrais à l'appartement, Eric n'était pas là . Je posais le cadeau sur la table. Je voulais profiter de l'absence d'Eric pour envoyé un message à Evelyn . Mais l'ordinateur n'était toujours pas là et je ne pouvais pas poser la question à Eric . Chez les Audacieux, seul les leaders, les instructeurs, ceux qui sont en salle de contrôle et Lauren étant l'informaticienne de la faction ont accès à des ordinateurs .

Il fallait que je trouve une solution rapidement, le seul moyen c'était la course à pied et l'entraînement physique que Quatre a prévu dans 2 jours. Souvent les sans-faction assiste à cet entraînement dont Theo qui adore provoquer une bagarre avec les Audacieux. De cette façon il me fera passer le message

Sinon je serai obligé de trouver une solution, pour me rendre dans le bureau d'Eric.

Dernière option c'est qu'on rejoigne les SF sans équipe de soutien, solution, la plus risqué

car on risquerait de se faire prendre.

Eric rentra quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le cadeau sur la table .  
« C'est le cadeau, pour Hope ? Demanda Eric.  
Il m'enlaça . Et il tira sur le chaîne que j'avais autour du cou, pour voir la bague.  
\- Tu la portes dit-il.  
-Je t'ai promis de la faire, tu doutes de moi dis-je.  
\- Bien sûr que non .  
\- De vouloir m'épouser ?  
\- Je suis sûr que je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je veux que tu la portes parce que tu le veux, la porter, que tu veuille vraiment te marier avec moi . Je t'en demande peut-être un peu trop être une Audacieuse et plus une novice, ma femme,mon amante, une mère pour Hope.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas la première femme qui doit jongler avec plusieurs rôles. Et puis toi aussi des nouveau rôles mon mari et ...  
J'allais dire le père de Hope mais je préférais éviter encore un nouveau mensonge. Je décidais de changer de sujet.  
\- Tu veux toujours bien poster le cadeau demandai-je.  
\- Bien sûr, je le posterais dans la semaine .  
\- Tu n'étais pas aux simulations aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non j'avais de la paperasse à faire puis après j'ai vu Lauren pour l'informatique  
\- Des problèmes ?  
\- Non juste qu'elle fasse un nettoyage de mon PC. J'ai découvert en parcourant ton dossier que ton anniversaire, était le week-end prochain le jour de l'annonce de fiançailles.  
\- En effet .  
\- On pourra le faire le lendemain, si tu veux, car ce soir là, il y aura tous les leaders.  
Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial, pour ton anniversaire ?  
\- Une petite soirée entre nous.  
\- Ok .Tu viens prendre une douche me sourit Eric.  
\- Oui. »  
On fit l'amour sous la douche.

On était en train de dîner avec Eric .  
« June je suis allé déposer directement le cadeau chez ta mère dit Eric.  
Il est allé chez ma mère, j'espère qu'il avait pas demandé de voir ma chambre, car il y avait des photos, des fringues qui révélerait mon identité. Et puis je ne voulais pas que ma mère sache m'a relation avec lui. Je voulais garder ce secret pour moi .  
-Pourquoi tu as été là-bas tu n'avais qu'à le déposer dans une boite à lettres dis-je en colère.  
\- On est ensemble,c'est normal que je rencontre ta mère, non ?  
\- Je voulais lui parler de nous à la fin de l'initiation mentis-je  
\- Toute façon elle le sait et elle sait pour notre projet de mariage.  
\- De quoi tu te mêles Eric, imagine l'inverse tu aurais voulu que je me pointe chez tes parents . Je voulais lui en parler moi-même . Elle va être furieuse maintenant que je lui ai caché cela.  
\- Elle semblait sûre que tu ne m'épouserais pas . Elle m'a dit que tu retrouverais la raison et que tu ferais le bon choix . Et quand je lui ai dit que je la laisserais pas t'influencer, elle m'a rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas cette influence sur toi . Mais de qui elle parlait alors . Et que tu me quitteras plus rapidement que je pensais .  
Ma mère avec son impulsivité que j'avais hérité d'elle certes, pourrait faire sauter ma couverture . Je réfléchis à une réponse . Elle était toute trouvée : Peter .  
\- June répond putain !  
\- Je te l'ai dit ma mère croit que je finirais ma vie avec Peter, encore plus depuis que Hope est née. C'est de ce choix qu'elle parle, que je choisisse le père de ma fille . Donc elle pense que je te retrouverais la raison, que je te quitterais avant de t'épouser . Elle pense que Peter a une quelconque influence sur moi et tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
\- Et bien ce serait bien que tu mettes les choses au clair avec elle dit mon copain  
\- Je te promets de le faire à la fin de l'initiation. »

On était samedi soir, pour fêter mon anniversaire et nos fiançailles avec Eric . Je portais une nouvelle robe noire, elle était longue et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, elle a un décolleté qui s'arrête en dessous de ma poitrine **( inspiration robe shailene woodley promo divergente 2 à NY : n.d.l.r)**

Tous nos amis étaient présenst, mais il manquait une personne …. Eric

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Eric a un petit souci avec la ponctualité, quand cela ne concerne pas la faction dit Tris .  
\- Super, je suis moins importante que la faction .  
\- Tu sais étant avec un leader, il faudra t'y habituer dit Uriah.  
\- Ouais, je sais . »  
Je prenais tous à cœur, car il me restait, une semaine avant mon départ .

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Eric apparut, je me précipitais vers lui et l'embrassais.  
« Je suis désolé du retard, je suis allée chercher ton cadeau et il y a pas problème de circulation . Des sans-faction qui bloquait la route, donc j'ai dû intervenir dit-il .  
\- Pas de soucis .  
\- Tu es époustouflante.  
\- Merci dis-je »  
Là je tournais la tête et je vis ma mère tenant Hope dans les bras, je vis dans le regard que ma mère était furieuse .

« Maman ! Hurlais-je.  
Elle me donna Hope puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue . Je lui rendis puis fit pleins de baisers à ma fille. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.  
\- Hope, le beau brun là-bas c'est Quatre. A côté la blonde, c'est Tris . La fille qui te fait pleins de sourire, c'est Christina . A côté c'est Uriah son copain . Là c'est Eve, c'est la meilleure amie de maman. Et à côté c'est Zeke, le futur amoureux d'Eve.  
Les deux Audacieux me fusillèrent du regard. Puis je me tournais vers Eric.  
\- Et là ma chérie , c'est Eric, l'un des leader de la faction des Audacieux et le chéri à maman.  
Hope regardait Eric et lui sourit .  
\- On dirait que Eric lui plaît dit Christina.  
\- Je l'ai porté tout à l'heure, pendant que ta mère mettait le siège auto dans la voiture.  
\- Elle n'a pas pleuré ?  
\- Non , pourquoi ?  
\- D'habitude, elle n'aime pas les étrangers.  
Puis je me tournais vers ma mère.  
\- Maman, ne reste pas là viens t'asseoir avec nous.  
\- Je préfère pas… je vais vous laisser dit ma mère la seconde de la phrase plus calmement.  
\- Mais on se sera pas vu beaucoup .  
\- June, tu peux laisser Hope, deux minutes avec … lui. Je dois te parler .  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Je donnais Hope à Eric et suivit ma mère.

J'entraînais ma mère, dans un coin où il y avait un angle mort.

« Explique-moi June !  
\- Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de penser à moi, de vivre mon histoire à fond .  
\- Tu l'aimes réellement, comme tu peux, il a tué Sarah et d'autres.  
\- Tu ne vois que le leader Audacieux, moi je vois l'homme .  
\- Tu lui trouves des excuses !  
\- Comme eux-tous il a été endoctriné . Ils pensent qu'on veut détruire le système.  
\- Tu sais très bien , que certains SF le veulent, pour l'instant, Kyle Reese arrive à maintenir un certain calme . Mais si les factions continuent à les opprimer ça arrivera .  
\- Je sais tout ça. S'il te plaît ne leur en parle pas de mon histoire avec Eric. Sinon je serai une traîtresse et je deviendrais une …  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est si on, est plus une sans-faction .  
\- Et tu l'oublieras dit ma mère.  
\- Je ne pense pas, je crois que j'ai découvert le véritable amour . Mais je retenterais ma chance avec Theo ou Peter, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit une famille et je ferais semblant comme j'ai fais pendant des années.  
\- Et si tu dois tuer Eric ?  
\- Maman, j'ai toujours été un bon soldat  
\- Et un jour, tu seras leadeuse.  
\- Ou Evelyn dis-je.  
\- Tu es faite pour être leadeuse des SF.  
\- Je veux juste élever Hope. Tu leur diras rien.  
\- Non promis. Va les rejoindre . Je viendrais chercher Hope tout à l'heure. Bon anniversaire June. »  
Ma mère me donna mon cadeau.

J'arrivais devant la porte de l'appartement d'Eric. Je respirais un bon coup et je rentrais dans le logement . Je regardais Eric et je lui souris, pour le rassurer . Connaissant mon homme il devait être inquiet que je discute avec ma mère .

Je posais le cadeau de ma mère sur la table basse . Puis je me dirigeai vers Hope, qui avait atterri sur les genoux d'Eve . Je repris ma fille des bras de mon amie. Et j'admirais Hope, elle avait tellement changé en 1 an .

\- June montre leur la bague dit Eric énervé.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait .Je sortis la bague en dessous de mes vêtements.  
Mets-là autour de ton doigt, ils la verront mieux dit Eric  
Je donnai Hope à Christina le temps de mettre la bague à mon je repris ma fille immédiatement après. Je voulais la garder auprès de moi un maximum dans quelques heures elle retournera avec ma mère .  
Je montra d'abord la bague à Christina et Eve .  
\- Moi aussi j'aimerais me marier dit Christina .  
\- Uriah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire le taquina Zeke.  
\- Ouais on verra dit Uriah .  
Puis Je me levai pour montrer aux deux frères et ensuite au couple ancien Altruiste. Ensuite je retournais m'asseoir auprès de ma meilleure amie. s  
\- Merci Tris et Christina d'avoir aidé Eric à choisir la bague, puis organisé la demande en mariage dis-je  
\- Ouais on l'a aidé car le romantisme et lui ça fait deux dit Tris en taquinant mon mec.  
\- Prior je te retiens dit Eric en souriant.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'Eric se sente délaisser donc j'allais auprès de lui et mit Hope sur nos genoux.  
\- Mais non c'était parfait Eric dis-je  
Je l'embrassai.  
\- Il y a une enfant ici rappela Tobias.  
\- Dis plutôt que cela te gène Pète-Sec dis-je.  
\- Ouais Hope est une Audacieuse comme sa mère rétorqua mon copain.  
\- Regardez moi cette belle petite famille . Vous pensez faire où sa chambre, Eric ? Demanda Christina.  
\- Euh je ne sais pas dit Eric gêner par la question.  
J'aurais préférer qu'ils évitent le sujet, car Eric va m'en parler et je devrais encore lui mentir . Et cela m'épuisais . Vivement que je rentre et que je puisse être enfin moi.  
\- La salle d'archives et le studio que tu avais fait pour tes proies, n'étaient pas les chambres, des enfants de Max et sa femme avant surenchérit Uriah .  
\- En effet répondit Eric.  
\- Si tu as besoin aide pour les travaux on est là, Uriah, moi et Tobias dit Zeke.  
\- Je sais les mecs dit Eric

\- Ils prendront la décision ensemble intervient Tobias.  
\- Mais … dit Christina.  
\- Quatre a raison, c'est une discussion qu'Eric et moi on doit avoir dis-je pour couper la conversation.  
\- Et le mariage vous le faites quand changea de sujet Eve .  
\- Dans un an, le temps que j'intègre le nouveau métier, que Hope arrive et que je reprenne des repères… dis-je  
\- Et surtout June et moi, nous pensons que si on se marie trop vite, les Érudits se douteront que les leaders Audacieux nous on laisser avoir une relation alors que June était encore novice dit Eric  
\- Mais tu ne voulais pas officialiser votre relation lors de la soirée de fin initiation ? Demanda Zeke .  
\- Si, mais chez les Erudits tant qu'il n' y a pas de mariage ou d'enfant , pour eux il y a aucun engagement. Si on se marie, ils écriront un article en disant que les leaders m'ont laissé encore enfreindre cette règle répondit Eric.  
\- Que les Audacieux trouvent complètement obsolète, même si elle a été créer pour une bonne raison . Toi et June , comme Tobias et Tris et d'autres ont prouvé qu'avoir une relation avec un ou une novice n'a jamais mis en péril la valeur de l'initiation dit Zeke  
\- Je sais répondit le leader Audacieux .  
\- Tu devrais soumettre l'abolition de cette loi proposa Uriah.  
\- Tu sais pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que cela soit la priorité de la faction répondit Eric  
\- Ouais ce sont les sans-faction et les Divergents .  
\- Les sans-faction se tiennent tranquille en ce moment, ils doivent avoir peur dit Zeke.  
\- Ou ils préparent un truc comme une attaque dit Eric  
\- Je croyais que Kyle Reese voulait discuter avec les factions intervient-je.  
Je voulais défendre les miens et Kyle Reese sans éveiller les soupçons des Audacieux.  
\- C'est vrai… mais je ne peux pas parler de ça avec vous dit Eric  
\- Par contre je comprendrais toujours pas pourquoi ces abrutis de sans-faction ont attaqué un labo de sérum. Des armes, de la nourriture, je comprends dit Zeke .  
\- Zeke ! Cria Eric.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils ont marre de servir de cobaye dis-je excédée.  
\- Il faut bien qu'ils soient utiles a quelque chose dit Eve .  
\- D'accord avec toi dit Christina.  
\- En plus ils protègent les Divergents rétorqua Zeke.  
\- Un jour les sans-faction se rebelleront, à force d'être opprimé dis-je.  
\- Ouais mais on les vaincra dit Eve .  
\- C'est des fiançailles et l'anniversaire de June, on pourrait parler de choses plus joyeuse dit Tris. »

\- June j'aimerais beaucoup dessiner ta robe dit Christina.  
\- Oui si tu veux, mais une robe simple, Chris mentis-je  
\- Dis que je fais des choses extravagantes.  
\- On a essayé les nouveaux fringues , Tris, Eve et moi de ta nouvelle collection dont cette robe répondis-je  
\- Tu as un corps parfait faut le mettre en valeur dit Christina.  
\- Je sais que ma fiancée à un corps parfait, mais je ne veux pas que les autres Audacieux la matte rétorqua mon mec.  
\- Il ment en partie, une partie de lui est super jaloux mais l'autre adore ça, car il sait que je lui appartiens taquinais-je Eric  
Il m'embrassa dans le cou . Hope se mit à pleurer.  
\- Elle a faim dis-je

Je donnai ma fille à Eric le temps de préparer à manger à Hope . Mais Hope refusa de me quitter et pleura . Donc j'allais préparer son chocolat avec ma fille dans les bras,dans la cuisine. Ensuite je pris dans le sac un gâteau pour Hope. Je m'assis avec elle et je l'admirais .

Ensuite je sentis que Hope avait besoin d'être changer, donc je pris les affaires et me dirigea vers la salle de bain .  
\- Où- tu vas chérie demanda Eric .  
\- Je vais changer Hope dis-je »

Quand je revins on mangea mon gâteau d'anniversaire et mes amis m'offrirent mes cadeaux :o: Uriah et Christina un tableau d'Eric et moi. Tobias et Tris du parfum . Zeke un couteau avec mon nom gravé dessus . Eve une paire de boucle d'oreille.  
\- Moi je te l'offrirais plus tard dit Eric .  
\- C'est pour toi pour elle dit Zeke.

A la fin de l'après-midi , ma mère vient récupérer Hope.  
« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et je te jugerais pas si tu souhaitais rester ici murmura ma mère.  
\- Malgré que je l'aime je rentre chez moi. »

Nos amis partirent peu de temps après .

« Tu entendais quoi par les sans-faction vont se rebeller dit Eric .  
Il fallait que je choisisse mes mots avec soin, pour ne pas compromettre ma couverture.  
\- Disons qu'à force de les oppresser, de les traiter comme des … animaux, je ne sais pas . S'il vous vole des armes, ce n'est pas pour la décoration dis-je  
\- Oui mais on peut éteindre la moindre rébellion .  
Je l'enlaçai  
\- J'espère que tu as raison, car si c'est le cas, tu serai le premier à en payer le prix dis-je inquiète.  
Cette année m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas les méchants et les gentils et je ne voudrais pas qu'Eric ou mes amis perdre la vie ni les gens que j'aime chez les SF.  
\- Je te promets qu'il m'arrivera rien et qu'on les laissera jamais de détruire notre système, de provoquer l'anarchie dit Eric. »  
Malheureusement même si Kyle Reese fait tout pour éviter ça, j'ai peur que la guerre soit inévitable .

Eric m'offrit mon cadeau, un corset avec les bas. Je lui fis un strip-tease et on fit l'amour.

Le lendemain, après les essayages de tenues et de lingerie que Christina nous fit à essayer à Eve, Tris et moi, pour la présentation de sa nouvelle collection, lors de la soirée de fin d'initiation. Christina nous offrit un café et un gâteau . Tobias nous rejoint, il embrassa sa compagne.  
« Toi et Eric vous avez parlé de Hope ? demanda Christina.  
\- Non pas encore, mais je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée qu'on vive ensemble dans un premier temps. Un enfant est un bouleversement dans une vie, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Eric soit prêt pour ça. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vivre seule avec Hope et qu'Eric la voit de temps en temps, qu'il s'habitue en douceur . Et que cela vienne de lui.  
\- Eric peut se satisfaire de cette situation à vie. Je pense faut le pousser un peu.  
\- Au contraire si je suis trop brusque, cela va partir en live entre nous .  
\- June a raison, sa méthode est la mieux dit Tobias  
\- Et si Eric ne veut pas d'enfant dit Christina.  
\- Il a accepté le mariage , June finira par lui faire accepter l'idée d'être père dit Tris.  
\- D'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée . Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était pas là dis-je  
\- Je l'ai vu aller courir dit Eve.  
\- Bonne soirée à vous dis-je.

Quand je rentrais à l'appartement, je vis Lisa et Eric se rhabiller. Je ne ressentis aucune colère, j'étais vide . Je pensais qu'il avait changé.  
\- June je peux t'expliquer dit Eric  
La voix d'Eric me fit sortir de mon état second et je sortis comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses du logement .Eric me rattrapa.  
\- Écoute laisse-moi dit Eric.  
\- Je t'ai trompé avec Peter le jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage dis-je en colère pour le faire souffrir  
Eric me lâcha le bras et je partis

J'allais me réfugier chez Tris et Quatre qui était entrain de rentrer chez eux.

************************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 18 est terminé . J'attends votre avis!^^**

 **Ce chapitre existe du point de vu d' Eric « Mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric. »**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour le prochain chapitre, qui annonce la fin de l'initiation .**

 **La semaine prochaine, je publie « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ».  
J'ai déjà publié « Désir Audacieux. »**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 19**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Pour celles qui lisent « Désir Audacieux », j'avais dit que je serais absente, malheureusement mon week-end a été annulé.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Voilà Eric devait découvrir qu'au prochain chapitre le secret de June, mais voilà en écrivant, je me suis dis que la dernière scène était propice à la révélation du secret et c'est ce que j'avais imaginé au début de l'écriture puis cela a changé au fil de l'écriture.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**_

Je me réveillais avec un sentiment de vide. Je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je les revoyais tous les deux nus dans notre appartement , non dans l'appartement d'Eric .

D'un côté c'était mieux ainsi, toute façon dans quelques jours je retournerais chez les sans-faction et Eric ainsi que tous mes amis connaîtront, ma véritable identité .

J'avais vécu mon histoire amour avec Eric à fond, je n'ai aucun regret. En rentrant chez moi, je reprendrais mon histoire amour avec Theo ou alors je donnerais une chance à Peter, le père d' Hope.

J'avais entendu Quatre sortir de l'appartement, mais je n'avais même pas eu la force de lui dire bonjour . J'entendis Tris qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner , dans la cuisine . Je me levais.  
« Salut dis-je  
Je m'installais sur les mange-debout autour du bar dans la cuisine ouverte.  
\- Salut dit Tris.  
\- Où est parti Quatre ?  
\- … Parler à Eric dit l'ancienne Altruiste après hésitation.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'Eric…  
\- Stop, Tris, je sais que Quatre et toi vous essayez de nous réconcilier , c'est impossible je ne peux plus lui faire confiance, me faire confiance, je l'ai trompé avec Peter, le jour où Eric m'a demandé d'être sa femme .  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça,tu n'aimes pas Peter ?  
\- Le problème c'est que je suis incapable de répondre à cette question . En plus Peter est le père  
d' Hope, il veut faire partie de ma vie et de la sienne .  
\- Je suis certaine d'une chose que même si tu découvres que tu aimes Peter, même si j'en doute, c'est que tu aimes Eric encore plus. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, comme moi et Quatre . C'est juste une crise de votre couple.  
\- Tris, tu pardonnerais l'infidélité à Quatre ?  
Tris réfléchit quelques minutes .  
\- Oui après un certain temps et toi aussi tu finiras par lui pardonner .  
\- Pourquoi as- t-il fait ça ?  
\- Aucune idée, seul lui connaît la réponse. Et toi pourquoi l'avoir trompé avec Peter ?  
\- Peter me promettait un engagement et à ce moment-là j'avais des doutes sur le fait qu'Eric soit prêt pour ce genre de chose . Mais il me l'a montré en voulant m'épouser.  
\- Écoute laisse-toi les trois jours de fin d'initiation, pour réfléchir avant de prendre une décision ou de parler à Eric, il faut que tu sois concentré sur la simulation finale .  
\- Oui tu as raison. »

Trois jours plus tard, c'était le grand jour, les instructeurs avaient réuni tous les novices, dans la salle où devait se passer la simulation finale . La même que lors du premier jour des simulations,où Jeanine Mattews avait voulu assister, pour tester le nouveau sérum mis au point par les Erudits .

Donc le jour de ses simulations finale, il y avait bien sûr tous les novices Audacieux, les instructeurs, des soldats pour arrêter un novice en cas de Divergence. Jeanine Mathews, son bras droit, le père d'Eric, l'assistante de Jeanine et bien sûr les leaders Audacieux,dont Eric .

J'essayais de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas penser à lui, sinon je perdais ma concentration je n'allais pas pourvoir manipulé la simulation comme je le souhaitais et j'allais livrer des infos aux factions.

Au centre de la pièce surélevé, le même siège que en salle de simulation . Des écrans,pour voir nos peurs .C'était Quatre qui s'occupait de nous faire passer .

Les novices étaient excités, c'était la dernière étape qui ferait d'eux des Audacieux ou des Sans-faction.

« Silence ! Hurla Eric.  
Tout le monde se tait.  
\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le test final des simulations, cette épreuve signifie la fin de l'initiation des Audacieux. Ils nous diront si vous allez rejoindre nos rangs ou ceux des sans-factions continua Eric »  
Eric fit signe à Quatre.

« June appela Quatre.  
\- Bonne chance dit Eve .  
Je me levais et je marchais d'une façon sûre de moi, telle une princesse. Je m'allongeais sur le siège . Quatre me mit les électrodes , puis m'injecta le sérum.  
\- Sois Audacieuse me dit Quatre avant que je plonge dans le sommeil .

 _La première peur que je devais affronter c'était ma peur des chiens. Je me retrouvais au réfectoire des Audacieux. Quand j'entendis cinq grognements . Je me mis à courir, je pris deux couteaux sur la table, l'un tomba au sol, mais le second atteignit l'un des chiens . Ensuite je me retrouvais dans une bibliothèque entourés d'Érudits, les quatre chiens me couraient après . J'attrapais des livres et les balançais sur les chiens, cela les fit tomber, mais ils se relevèrent, puis je fis tomber une étagère.  
Puis je me retrouvais chez les Altruistes, dans une chambre, l'un des trois chiens me sauta dessus, je réussis à attraper une ceinture au sol et étrangler le chien avec . Deux chiens me coursaient encore, j'avais une nouvelle fois changé de décors, j'étais chez les Fraternels, dans un champ, j'attrapai une fourche et en tua un . Enfin je me retrouvais chez les sans-faction et après avoir couru, parmi les gravats, je tombais au sol, le chien me saute dessus , sa gueule était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi . Je réussis avec mon pied et en l'attrapant à le faire basculer dans un trou ._ _  
_

 _Ensuite, je devais affronter, ma peur de la noyade, j'étais dans un truc en verre, où l'eau montait. J'enlevais ma veste, je plongeais et bouchai le trou._

 _Ma troisième peur, je me retrouvais dans un placard, j'essayais de calmer ma respiration et cherchai au sol un truc , je trouvais une clé. Après quelques tâtonnements, je réussis à ouvrir la porte._

 _Ma peur suivante concernait Eric, je le vis danser et embrasser Lisa, vu les tenues qu'ils portaient et les Audacieux autour d'eux, cela devait être la soirée de fin d'initiation . Comme une fois en simulation avec Uriah, je m'approchais d'un Audacieux, qui avait pris l'apparence de Jai et je l'embrassai . Je sentis un bras me tiré et je me retrouve plaqué contre un torse que je connaissais bien, des lèvres avaient prit possession des miennes. Je ne voulais pas passer à la simulation suivante, je voulais rester dans les bras de ce « Eric de simulation. »_

 _Je finis par me retrouver chez ma mère, en face de Hope ou d'une projection de ma fille adolescente,qui me ressemblait .  
« Tu m'as abandonnée, tu as privilégié ta mission ! Hurla Hope en pleurant.  
\- Si je fais cette mission, c'est pour t'offrir un avenir meilleur. Il y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à toi dis-je. »_

 _Hope disparut et je me réveillais, comme d'habitude, je zappai ma septième peur ._

\- Doucement , te lève pas trop vite, sinon tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne dit Quatre.  
\- Alors ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne peux rien dire dit Quatre. »

Je rejoignis Eve, Peter prit ma place sur le siège.

A la fin des simulations finales, on était convoqués à la fosse pour le résultat final en présence de toute la faction ..

Comme d'habitude chez les Audacieux cela criait .

« Silence ! Voilà les résultats . Pour ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le classement, nous vous souhaitons une merveilleuse vie chez ses rebuts de sans-faction ricana Eric . __

 **1**. **June  
2 .Peter .  
3 . Sophia  
4 . Matt  
5 Lisa  
6 Alex  
7 Eve  
8 . William  
9 . Noah.  
10 . Patricia**

Ils eut des cris de joies et de larmes de bonheur et de tristesse. On s'enlaça avec Eve. Peter me fit un grand sourire qui disait on les a bien entubé . Des soldats Audacieux traînait les novices qui n'avaient pas réussis hors de la faction des Audacieux. L'un avait réussit à s'échapper des bras d'un soldat et sauta dans la fosse pour se suicider

\- Les novices Audacieux sélectionnés, je vous veux à l'entrée de la faction dans 15 minutes, en tenue de sport dit Eric.  
\- Pff, on vient de réussis et ils nous laissent pas soufflé dit Matt  
\- On s'amusera ce soir , chéri dit Sophia .

Quinze minutes plus tard , nous étions tous réunis, ils y avaient des grands sacs avec des fléchettes identiques à celle utilisé lors de l'épreuve du drapeau.  
\- Maintenant vous êtes des Audacieux, votre rôle est de défendre la faction . Je veux voir ce que vous valez en mission. Vous serez lâcher dans une zone remplie de sans-faction. Ce dernier test, nous donneras une idée, quel métier, vous pourrez prétendre au sein de la faction avec Quatre . Prenez des armes et suivez nous dit Eric

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, nous arrivons dans la partie de Chicago, pleine de décombres, là où vivait les factions ne savaient pas , car nous nous dispersons partout dans la ville, mais nous étions à peine à deux kilomètres, de notre repère .

Il semblait n'avoir personne, mais je savais que il y a pleins de sans-faction armés planqués . Nous ferons pas le poids avec nos armes factices .  
\- Voilà vous devez rentrer à pied à la faction . Faites attention, il doit avoir des sans-faction, je veux voir votre esprit…

Theo et une équipe de six sans-faction nous tombèrent dessus . Theo désarma sans difficulté, Lisa et lui pointait sa propre arme  
« Eric, si tu ne sors pas toute de suite, je lui tire dessus dit Theo.  
Eric sortit de sa cachette, ainsi que nous tous . Nous étions au centre du terrain, je savais qu'il y avait des sans-faction sur les toits planqués, avec des fusils à précision .

Theo me regarda quelque seconde,puis s'intéressa de nouveau à Eric.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ?!  
\- On est chez nous partout, contrairement à vous .  
\- Je vous conseille de partir dit sèchement Theo.  
\- Nous donne pas ordre rebut .  
\- Dégagez tout de suite sinon…  
\- Sinon quoi ?

Theo donna un coup de poing à Eric . Ce geste déclencha une bagarre entre les Audacieux et les sans-faction . Peter et moi, nous restions en retrait . On ne pouvait pas se battre contre nos amis, mais on ne pouvait pas les défendre non plus , sinon on grillerait notre couverture.

Je vis les deux hommes que j'aimais se battre, qui représentait chacun l'un de mes mondes,je devais arrêter ça toute de suite, mais je restais que spectatrice .

Eric avait clairement le dessus sur Theo, Eric venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied, qui avait fait tomber, Theo. Se saisit de son couteau à sa ceinture et se releva . Il essaya de toucher le leader , Audacieux, mais ce dernier se saisit du couteau et lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez à son adversaire Eric voulu en donner un autre mais Theo lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Les Audacieux étaient entrain de gagner, mais ils ne savaient pas que des sans-faction lourdement armé était planqué et allait tiré dans pas longtemps, si Theo en donnait l'ordre .

\- June , je ne vais pas laisser, les nôtres se faire massacrer dit Peter .

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, tétanisée par ce qu'il se passait, mes deux mondes se rencontraient et j'allais devoir bientôt rejoindre celui des sans-faction.

Peter se saisit d'une arme factice d'une novice et lui tira dessus . Il l'aida à relever l'un des homme de Theo.

\- Merci mec, de retour parmi-nous dit le sans-faction .

Quatre et Eric avaient vu la scène, cela les avaient déstabilisés et Theo et l'adversaire de Quatre, leur avait piqué leur arme chargées à balles réelle set leur pointait dessus .

\- C'était toi la taupe , je te promets que tu vas finir chez les Erudits dit Eric.  
\- Moi je crois que vous allez tous mourir dit Peter .  
Peter et Theo me regardaient en attendant mes ordres . Eric et Quatre ne le virent pas, ils étaient de dos.  
\- Tu as une dernière requête à faire avant que je te tue , Eric dit Theo.  
J'entendis le cran du sûreté s'enlever .

\- Stop ! Hurlais-je  
Je m'approchais de Theo .  
\- Kyle Reese a ordonné qu'on ne devait pas les tuer dis-je .  
Theo donna un coup de crosse dans le visage d'Eric, il pissa le sang du nez . Le leader Audacieux se releva et je sentis son regard sur ma nuque, je n'osais affronter son regard. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me retournais prête à affronter, le leader Audacieux, l'homme de ma vie .

\- Je m'appelle June Reese .  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, on le serait s'il avait une fille .  
\- Pas si elle vivait chez les Audacieux depuis sa naissance tout comme moi et d'autres comme nous étions infiltrés dans les autres factions dit Peter.  
\- Peter ferme là ! Dis-je.  
\- Tu as baisé avec moi pour des informations ! Cria Eric.  
\- En effet, tu pensais pas que je pouvais réellement tombé amoureuse de toi.  
J'espérais que mon regard ne me trahissait pas car je mentais.  
\- Eric , Partez-tous,si tu ne veux pas que tes nouvelles recrues, meurs aujourd'hui ainsi que toi et Quatre .  
\- On est des Audacieux et plus nombreux.  
\- Il y a des tireurs d'élite, planqué dans les bâtiments.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Voulez-vous bien prouvez messieurs à ce connard de leader que je dis vrai hurlais-je.  
Pleins de points rouges apparurent sur lui.  
\- Alors, Eric, je mens . Rentrez chez vous . Je sais que tu me croiras pas, vu que Jeanine vous a tous faits un lavage de cerveau . Mais mon père et nous autres les sans-faction, nous voulons vivre en paix avec les factions, faire parti du système, sans perdre notre liberté . Et mon père dit que nous les Divergents, nous sommes pas un danger, pour les factions mais la solution.  
\- Tu es Divergente, ce n'est pas possible, les simulations.  
\- J'ai suivi un entraînement, pour combattre les sérums .  
\- Nous vous détruirons comme nous détruirons tous les Divergents.  
\- Alors préparez -vous à une guerre dit Theo »

Nous nous quittons parmi ces décombres, je me dirigeais vers le quartier des sans-factions . Je tournais la tête, pour voir Eric, mais je croisais le regard de Quatre, indéchiffrable. Puis celui de ma meilleure amie, Eve, je lus de la tristesse,de la colère.

Theo passa son bras autour de ma taille, pendant qu'on marchait .  
« Alors comme ça, tu as couché avec ce connard s'énerva Theo.  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix, avec Peter, nous ne savions pas qui était les Divergents et ils nous devions avoir des infos sur la faction  
\- Je suis jaloux, même si je comprends . J'aurais préféré que tu trouves une autre solution.  
\- Je sais, je te promets que je pensais à toi, quand lui et moi mentis-je.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher, mon cou, où se trouvait en dessous la bague de fiançailles d'Eric.

\- Merci pour les attaques dans toutes les factions, cela nous a bien fait gagné de toi.  
\- Tu as eu une idée géniale, nous demandé d'attaquer des entrepôts de nourritures, d'armes et de sérums pour qu'ils ne sachent pas. C'est pour ça qu'un jour tu deviendras leadeuse et moi je resterais commandant dit Theo.  
\- Cela ne te gêners pas .  
\- Bien sûr que non je te l'ai prouvé aujourd'hui dit Theo.  
Eric n'aurait jamais supporté cette situation.  
\- Et Hope et ma mère dis-je inquiète.  
Maintenant Eric savait il allait s'en prendre à elles.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ont rejoints les sans-faction, il y a deux jours. J'ai préféré par sécurité.  
\- Tu es génial. »  
Je l'embrassais, me collais à lui. Je sentis un manque, la chaleur du corps d'Eric.

On arriva chez les sans-faction, Peter et moi , nous fûmes accueillis en héros. Soudain la foule de sans-faction s'écarta et là je vis mon père et Evelyn . Je courus vers eux.

\- Jeanine tu m'as tellement manqué dit mon père.  
\- Papa, c'est June, vous aussi.  
Jeanine était mon véritable prénom, mais comme je détestais ce prénom qui me rappelait, la leadeuse Érudite. J'avais choisi un surnom, June, tout simplement car j'étais née au moins de juin.  
\- Oui, oui désolé.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû révéler mon identité, pour éviter un massacre dis-je.  
\- C'était le plan , on savait qu'Eric emmènerait les novices Audacieux sélectionné , pour l'ultime test, il le fait depuis qu'il est au pouvoir dit Evelyn.  
\- Félicitation Peter dit mon père en allant lui serrant la main.  
\- Merci, monsieur, je suis heureux de rentrer, si vous permettez j'aimerais quitter ces vêtements.  
\- Mais bien sûr.  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'enlever mes vêtements de June l'Audacieuse et redevenir, June la sans-faction. Où sont Hope et maman ? Dis-je  
\- Dans ta chambre répondit mon père.  
Mon père ne me lâcha pas.  
\- Kyle, elle ne pars plus maintenant, laisse-là aller voir sa file dit Evelyn avec douceur. »

J'allais dans mon studio, où rien n'avait bougé depuis ma dernière visite . J'avais tellement vécu chez les Audacieux qu'il faudrait un temps, pour devenir, June, sans-faction, à 100 %.

« Maman dis-je.  
Ma mère se tourna et lâcha son livre.  
\- La mission est terminée.  
Ma mère se leva de mon lit et fit quelques pas vers moi et m'enlaça.  
\- Tu es en vie. Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi, d'avoir été aussi méchante.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Tu l'aimes cet Audacieux.  
\- Tu connais la réponse . S'il te plaît cela doit resté entre nous, je ne veux pas décevoir,papa.  
\- Promis. Hope dort. »  
Ma mère sortit.

********************************************************************  
 **  
Voilà la secret est révélé, alors votre avis!^^**

 **Je publie ce soir la version Eric .**

 **On se retrouve semaine prochaine pour Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité «**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 20**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Merci à toutes pour vos 73 review ! Vous êtes les meilleures!^^**_

 _ ************************************************************************************_

Je fus réveillée par des appels d'enfants : « maman ! , maman ! ». Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était ma fille Hope qui m'appelait. Et donc je compris que les bras d'homme qui m'enlaçaient n'étaient pas ceux d'Eric, mais ceux de Theo.

Je repoussais délicatement Theo pour ne pas le réveiller et je me levais du lit, pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre nous .

Et voilà ce que j'avais voulu depuis de nombreuses années, c'est enfin produit, j'étais rentrée chez moi, chez les sans-faction . J'aurais dû être heureuse mais je n'éprouvais qu'une profonde tristesse. Je revoyais les regards de Quatre, de Eve et surtout celui d'Eric . Je sentis des larmes coulées sur mes joues.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Cria Hope.  
Ma fille me sortit de mes pensées et j'allais la voir . Seul un paravent séparait « sa chambre », de la mienne.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et je l'enlaçais et lui fis des bisous pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis j'allais changer Hope et je la lavais avec un gant à l'eau froide . Ce soir j'irais dans « les cuisines », des sans-faction pour aller faire chauffer de l'eau .

Ensuite j'habillais ma fille avec chemise de Fraternelle rouge et jaune et par-dessus un petit manteau et un pantalon noir et des baskets d' Audacieux.

Puis je me lavais les dents et le visage et je mis du déodorant. Je prendrais une douche ce soir avec l'eau que j'aurais chauffer. Même si après le bain donner à Hope, sera plus tiède que chaude, mais au moins elle ne serait pas glacée

Je retournais dans ma chambre avec Hope dans mes bras, j'enfilais une tenue« Audacieuse», un pantalon militaire avec plein de poche, un débardeur noir et pardessus une chemise noire d'homme dont je remontais les manches et je fis un noeux pour la raccourcir. Je pris une paire de boots.

Je pris un élastique et j'attachais mes cheveux, je pris même pas la peine de me maquiller. Je me regardais dans le miroir, l'image n'était pas très flatteuse, mais je m'en foutais .

« Salut dit une voix derrière moi.  
\- Salut, je vais au réfectoire avec Hope, à plus tard.

Je sortis de chez moi .

Après avoir déposé Hope chez les nourrices, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père. Je frappais à la porte.  
« Entrez dit mon père.  
\- Bonjour papa et Evelyn.  
\- Bonjour disent mon père et sa compagne en choeur .  
\- Voilà je me posais une question dis-je.  
\- Je t'écoute dit mon père.  
\- A quoi cela va te servir les informations que j'ai récoltées ? Car si tu veux la paix, pourquoi tu as besoin informations compromettante sDemandai-je.  
\- Tu doutes de ton père, tu es resté trop longtemps chez les Audacieux dit Evelyn.  
\- J'ai besoin de comprendre rétorquais-je.  
\- J'espère réussir à trouver une solution de paix en utilisant pas ces informations, pour forcer la main des factions, mais s'il le faut je le ferais répondit mon père.  
\- J'ai essayé de convaincre Eric, il n'était pas contre mais les autres leaders ont refusé et maintenant  
\- Quelle a été ta relation avec lui ? Demanda Evelyn.  
\- Tu doutes de ma fidélité envers les miens . J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ses informations.  
\- Je ne doute pas de toi, j'aurais préféré que tu trouves une autre solution dit Kyle Reese.  
\- Ton père et moi on n'a aucun doute de ton allégeance, mais on peut comprendre que tu te sois attaché à eux, à lui dit Evelyn.  
\- J'étais en mission répondis-je.  
\- Sinon concernant ton affectation au sein de la faction…  
\- J'aimerais être instructrice dis-je.  
Ils se regardèrent.  
\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de ce poste dit Evelyn.  
\- Disons que vivre chez les Audacieux, voir Quatre… Tobias et Tris, cela m'a fait changer d'avis sur ce poste.  
\- Bien. »

Evelyn me rattrapa dans les couloirs de chez les sans-faction.  
« June, tu viens je t'invite à boire un verre.  
\- D'accord.  
Je la suivis dans le studio d'elle et mon père. La pièce ne devait pas faire plus de quinze mère carré, le « coin nuit », du coin salon était séparé par une bibliothèque . Elle sortit d'une mini-frigo qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un jus de fruit et d'un petit meuble de cuisine, deux verres. Elle s'assit en face de moi. Nous étions autour d'une table dont les pieds étaient stabilisées par des livres et les quatre chaises étaient vieilles et dépareillées.

\- Je t'écoute Eve dis-je .  
\- J'ai vu la chaîne autour de ton cou, je sais que tu ne l'avais pas avant.  
Je touchais la chaîne .  
\- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire, qu'au bout de plusieurs années, chez les Audacieux, je suis attaché à certains, j'ai essayé de ne crée aucun lien, mais je ne suis pas comme Peter, j'ai besoin d'avoir des contacts avec les gens. Pendant des années je me suis tenu à distance des Audacieux, c'est vrai pendant l'initiation, j'ai créer des relations d'amitié avec certains dont Tobias.  
\- Est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse d'Eric ? Un jour où j'étais près du quartier des Erudits, je vous ai vu à moto et tu semblais amoureuse. Je ne comprends pas si c'est le cas, cet homme est un vrai homme des cavernes, tu sais qu'il est responsable de beaucoup de mort parmi les nôtres, depuis son arrivée au pouvoir en tant que Leader, notre situation a empirée, sans parler du sort des Divergents. Je te juge pas...  
\- Si tu le fais Eve ! Oui c'est vrai je suis tombée amoureuse de lui . Mais malgré cela j'ai rempli ma mission comme un bon soldat . J'ai toujours fait passer la mission avant mon amour pour Eric. Je ne vous ai pas trahis . Et en vivant à ses côtés, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas simplement une brute, mais aussi quelqu'un de protecteur, droit. Je sais c'est fou, mais je me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité qu'à ses côtés.  
\- Ma chérie je ne doute pas de ton allégeance, contrairement à celle de Peter.  
\- Peter, pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai toujours douté de sa fiabilité, j'ai peur qu'un jour il nous trahisse.  
\- Peter a toujours détesté les factions et surtout les Audacieux . Et cette haine a augmenté avec la mort de sa copine.  
\- Oui tu as peut-être raison.

\- Evelyn je le connais depuis toujours, Peter nous trahiras jamais .  
\- Bien.  
\- Promets-moi de rien dire à papa à propos de mon aventure avec Eric.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu penses reprendre ta relation avec Theo ? Parler à Theo de ta relation avec Eric ?  
\- Non je pense pas lui dire pour mon aventure avec Eric . Oui je vais essayer .  
\- Sinon comment est Tobias ?  
\- Il est instructeur au sein des Audacieux, c'est un instructeur dur mais juste. C'est un homme très bien et respecté au sein des Audacieux. Il est en couple avec Béatrice Prior, mais chez les Audacieux , elle se fait appeler Tris. Ils vont très bien ensemble. Et Eric est lui sont très proche.  
\- Proche de cette brute !  
\- Evelyn !  
\- Ok , je suis heureuse qu'il soit avec quelqu'un . Mais tu aurais du lui dire ton identité pour le sauver.  
\- Rien ne confirme qu'il est Divergent et si c'est le cas , les Audacieux n'ont rien découvert, il est sauvé. Je ne pouvais pas compromettre ma couverture, car Nathalie Prior pense que sa fille est Divergente et comme elle l'est aussi, que cela soit géné ne veut pas dire que le fait que tu le sois qu'il le soit aussi .  
\- Oui, tu as raison.  
\- Evelyn , Eric lui a dit que tu es en vie . Tobias te hait. D'ailleurs lui aussi il a changé de nom, il se fait appeler Quatre , car il a que Quatre peurs.  
\- Tu vois il est Divergent, le nombre de peur faible est souvent un signe.  
\- Oui souvent mais peut-être pas systématique.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te laisse, je dois aller chercher Hope chez la nourrice.  
\- D'accord, bonne soirée. »

Un mois plus tard, je commençais mon premier jour en tant qu'instructrice. J'avais en tant que collège, Edward. Ce dernier était novice lors de l'initiation de Tris, il avait fini borgne suite à une attaque d'un autre novice. Eric avait viré Edward et voilà comment il avait fini chez les sans-faction.

Aujourd'hui, il était instructeur , il était en couple avec ancienne Erudite, Cléa. Elle avait fuit en raison de sa Divergence. La jeune femme était amputée d'une jambe, suite à une attaque contre les Audacieux,ces derniers avaient lancer une bombe, on a perdu beaucoup des nôtres, ce jour là . Cléa était professeur pour les tous petits qui apprenait à lire, à écrire, à compter. Elle donnait aussi des cours parmi les adultes, tous ne savaient pas lire,écrire ou compter .

Le couple avait un petit garçon de 1 an, Gabriel .

Tous les novices parlaient, mais dès mon arrivée tout le monde s'arrêta. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, bien sûr tout le monde savait qui était mon père et bien sûr que j'avais été infiltré parmi les Audacieux.  
« Bonjour à tous, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter, ma collègue dit Edward  
\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle June Reese . Comme vous savez j'ai été jusqu'à là, en infiltration chez les Audacieux. Cette année, j'ai suivi leur initiation donc cela va nous permettre d'adapter la notre . Contrairement aux Audacieux, nous séparons pas les natifs des transfert . Mais comme chez eux, nous avons un classement en fonction de votre résultat,vous pourrez choisir votre affectation ou elle sera imposée .  
\- Quelles sont ses affectations ? Demanda une transfert Fraternelle.  
\- Soldat qui sera la majorité des affectations. En fonction de votre classement, vous pourrez suivre des formations complémentaires pour être tireur d'élite ou officier . Sinon il y a des postes de logistique en tant qu'informaticien, mécanicien, armurier . Les autres postes comme nourrice ou en cuisine sont occupé par des sans-factions plus âgés .  
\- Après rien n'est fermé, il y a beaucoup de poste, ma compagne est devenu professeur, nous en parlerons avec vous à la fin de l'initiation dit Edward.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des renvoi demanda une transfert ? Audacieuse.  
\- Réfléchis Léa, les sans-faction ne peuvent pas nous virer dit un autre Audacieux.  
Je m'approchais de lui .  
\- Ton nom .  
\- Liam.  
\- Non comme tu as entendu chez les Audacieux, on tue les nôtres si on remet en cause leur allégeance  
Je les regardais tous froidement puis je retournais auprès d'Edward  
\- C'est cruel de te servir l'une des rumeurs que colportent les Audacieux sur nous. » dit Edward.  
Cela n'était jamais arrivé, les transferts s'intègrent souvent très bien , après une période acclimatation,et ils comprennent qu'ils sont plus libre , que dans leur faction . même si parfois il y a des frictions entre les natifs et les transferts. Mais cela arrive aussi entre natifs, on vit dans un endroit petit et dans des conditions difficile, donc parfois il y a des bagarres .

Le seul qui n'avait aucune allégeance , car il était une taupe chez les Audacieux, c'était Julian. Il a terminé en prison dans nos sous-sols .

\- Donc l'initiation se compose en trois parties. Une partie entraînement, combats rapprochés, maniement des armes blanches et arme à feux . L'autre partie est l'entraînement aux différents sérums . A force d'entraîner votre corps, celui-ci va créer des anti-corps et cela ne vous feras plus aucun effets. Et concernant le sérum des simulations vous pourrez les manipuler .La dernière partie la phase logistique ou vous découvrez le métier informaticien, mécanicien et armurier .Les trois phases seront en même temps. Edward et moi nous nous occupons de la partie entraînement. Pour les autres phases, vous rencontrez demain vos instructeurs . En sachant que la phase entraînement est la plus importante. Le tableau vous annoncera votre classement mais aussi où vous serez affecter le lendemain.  
\- C'est à cause de ça que j'ai fui, ma faction. La personne qui m'a fait passer mon test aptitude a dit que j'étais Divergente, car je manipulais les simulation dit Léa.  
Les initiations avaient repris aussi dans les factions.  
\- Oui Tori, cette dernière nous aide à découvrir les Divergents avant les Érudits. Nous allons d'apprendre, si tu te fais attraper à ne rien révéler.  
Je lus la peur dans leurs yeux.  
\- Eh oui lorsque vous serez sur le terrain, c'est un risque .  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre devoir avec June est de faire de vous des soldats surentraînés.  
\- Ici chacun à sa place . Nous croyons aux valeurs d'origine de la création des factions, que celle-ci on été créer pour endiguer les guerres entre les humains et que chacun à sa place . Je sais que dans vos factions, on vous a appris qu'on est une menace et qu'on veut détruire le système . Nous voulons juste vivre en bonne intelligence avec les factions . Pour nous les Divergents ne sont pas un problème mais la solution pour rapprocher les factions entre elles. Les seules menaces pour le système sont Jeanine et Max ...  
\- Et Eric .Allez je veux voir par deux ordonna Edward.  
Edward n'avait pas tort au sujet d'Eric, mais moi j'étais incapable de le voir comme ça.

J'observais les combats, les natifs s'était mis avec les natifs et les transferts avec des transfert de leur faction d'origine . Aujourd'hui c'était qu'une phase d'observation, on ne donnait aucun conseil. Bien sûr les natifs et les transfert Audacieux étaient meilleurs.

Ensuite on passa à la phase des armes blanches et des armes à feux. Le même résultat , les natifs et les transferts Audacieux étaient les plus forts.

\- Approchez ! Criais-je.  
Les novices arrivèrent.  
\- Ce tableau vous permettra de connaître chaque jour votre classement et vos points forts et faibles. Ce qui nous permet en tant qu'instructeur d'adapter l'initiation et donc de travaillez avec vous plus une phase qu'une autre . et aussi votre affectation le lendemain. Aujourd'hui pas de classement dis-je.

 **Numero Novice Entraiment Simulation Logistique  
**  
1 Alba

2 Ariana 0 0 0

3 Carin  
4 Cyril 0 0 0

5 Daniel 0 0 0

6 Daniella 0 0 0

7 Dann  
8 Emily 0 0 0

9 Esteban 0 0 0

10 Iris 0 0 0

11 James 0 0 0

12 Jessy 0 0 0

13 Léa 0 0 0

14 Liam 0 0 0

15 Nikky 0 0 0

16 Olga 0 0 0

17 Opale 0 0 0  
18  
19 Owen 0 0 0

20 Zoe 0 0 0

Trois mois plus tard, je rentrais en sueur , de l'initiation .

Cette nouvelle fonction au sein des sans-faction, me plaisait beaucoup et cela m'évitait de devoir combattre des Audacieux , anciennement mes amis ou … Eric.

Mais contrairement aux Audacieux, on avait pas de poste fixe, en tout cas pour toutes personnes capable à se battre. On avait obligation de savoir se battre et utiliser tous types armes .

Bien sûr on avait notre armée, mais s'il y avait besoin de plus d'hommes ou femmes, on était paré à toute éventualité.

En rentrant chez moi, comme tous les soir, je retrouvais Theo, sa présence m'était de plus en plus insupportable, mais j'étais lâche pour lui dire .

« June, il faut qu'on parle .

Je le regardais en attendant qu'il continue.  
\- voilà cela fait trois mois que tu as terminé ton infiltration et je trouve que tu as changé.  
\- Une infiltration change dis-je séchèment.  
\- Je me doute… mais voilà j'aimerais savoir si entre toi et Peter…  
\- Oui on a couché ensemble chez les Audacieux.  
Je le vis encaisser le coup.  
\- Et toi et lui …  
\- Non on est juste amis . Mais je vais être sincère, Theo, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, je sais même pas en fait si j'ai pas confondu l'amour avec de l'affection .  
\- Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un Audacieux, je peux comprendre…  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois compréhensif ! Je veux que tu me déteste ! Je veux que tu partes !  
Theo partit .

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en position fœtal, et pour la première fois en trois mois, je me permis de pleurer et de murmurer le nom d'Eric en jouant avec la bague qui était sur le chaîne autour de mon cou .

************************************************

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre de séparation, vous a plus, car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Alors votre avis?  
**

 **Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre car je vous avoue je sèche un peu.**

 **On se retrouve dans quelques heures pour la version Eric .  
Je publierais aussi demain l'épilogue « un amour plein ironie ».**

 **J'ai aussi déjà publié « Désir Audacieux » . Et je publierais semaine prochaine, « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité. »**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 21**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ ********************************************************************************_

 _ ****_Je m'approchais de Al .

« Alors, les novices ?

Aujourd'hui on avait 8 novices, en entraînement, on avait toujours un nombre pair : Liam, Léa, Alban, Zoé, Ariana, Daniella, Esteban et James. Les autres étaient soit en simulations soit en logistique.

\- Liam et Léa, les anciens Audacieux se débrouillent vraiment bien . Léa « joue », un peu aux instructrices, à voir, mais elle dégage le profil d'une gradée . Les autres ont un niveau correct, pour un premier jour .  
\- Toutes façons On va commencer les combats.  
\- Bon Liam, Léa sur le ring . Par contre contrairement aux Audacieux, pas de mise à mort On n'a le droit d'abandonner . Et ici on valorise l'entraide . Vous vous battrez tous les uns contre les autres . Cet après-midi pour ceux qui seront là, on passera aux lancer de couteaux.  
\- Et les armes à feu ? Demanda Liam.  
\- Quand vous serez bons lancer aux couteaux répondis-je.  
\- Facile se vanta l'ancien novice Audacieux.  
\- Bah écoute je te lance le défi de lancer 2 couteaux 3 dans le centre. Si tu ne réussis pas, tu perds cinq places.  
Il eut peur  
\- Je veux dire …  
\- Ici ce n'est pas un club de vacances, si vous ne vous impliquez pas de votre entraînement, vous allez mourir . Les Audacieux en face ne vous feront pas de cadeau . Je serai intransigeante. Si pour certain il faut que je me comporte comme Eric, j'en suis capable . Compris Liam ?  
\- Compris, madame .

\- Liam et Alban annonçais-je .

Les deux novices se mirent en place sur le ring . Liam attaqua frontalement en premier, Alban se décala et lui fit un croche pied . Liam se releva et attaqua de nouveau frontalement son adversaire, Alban évita le coup de pied et fit de nouveau tomber son adversaire au sol . Il posa son pied sur sa trachée, Liam ne pouvait plus bouger .

\- Liam, tu dois observer ton adversaire, si tu attaques frontalement et tu trouves face un adversaire expérimenté comme Alban, tu perds Liam. Alban, c'est bien, mais sois plus énergique dans tes coups . June tu veux rajouter un truc ? Demanda Al.  
\- Non répondis-je .  
\- Léa contre Zoé dit Al .

Les deux femmes se mirent sur le ring. 

Léa attaqua en premier, Zoé eut peur et recula, elle chuta.Léa lui tendit la main .  
Zoé, tu n'es plus chez les Fraternelle, il va falloir que tu te fasses violence . Léa très bien cette solidarité, par contre j'espère quand tu auras l'un de tes anciens amis Audacieux, tu n'hésiteras pas dis-je.  
\- Non June répondit Léa avec conviction .

On avait rencontré ce problème, parfois en mission . Des Audacieux qui arrivaient ici pour cause de Divergence ou parce qu'Eric les avait simplement viré. Ils étaient bons en entraînement,sauf qu'en mission, ils pouvaient se retrouver en face d'un frère, d'un ami, d'une ex-copine et là, la situation se compliquait. On a perdu quelques hommes à cause de ça ou ces Audacieux .

\- Zoé devrait peut-être aller plus sur un métier logistique me dit discrètement Al.  
\- On verra à la fin initiation. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on a besoin de soldat, elle peut nous surprendre. »

L'après-midi, on débuta le premier cours de lancer de couteaux. Il y avait 8 novices. Liam, Léa, Zoé Emily,James, Owen, Alban, Iris .

\- Je vous montre, vous prenez bien appuie sur votre jambe,vous regarder bien en direction de la cible vous emmenez votre bras derrière votre oreille puis vous ramenez votre bras en extension et lâchez de toutes vos forces.  
Je remontrais trois la manipulation.  
\- A vous . Par contre vous n'allez pas chercher les couteaux tant que tout le monde n'a pas tiré . Si vous apprêtez à tirer et vous voyez quelqu'un qui va chercher son couteau, car il vous a pas vu vous arrêtez.  
\- C'est logique dit Liam.  
\- Et bien petit malin, on va voir ce que les Audacieux t'ont enseigné .

Il prit les trois couteaux, le premier alla au centre. Le second dans le bleu et le dernier au sol.  
\- Tu perds 5 places. Prends ton temps, tu lâches trop vite le couteau dis-je .

Zoé les fit tous tomber par terre . Je me mis derrière elle . Cela me fit repenser quand Eric m'a aidé à m'améliorer aux lancer de couteaux.  
\- June ça va dit la novice .  
\- Oui. .. Alors bien position , tu dois faire corps avec l'arme et bloquer ta respiration pour que ta main ne tremble pas trop. Quand tu auras plus confiance, tu pourra arrêter de bloquer ta respiration et tends bien ton bras. Vas y essaye  
La novice s'appliqua et la mit au centre.  
\- Tu vois, continue dis-je en souriant. »

Le lancer de couteau dura toute l'après-midi . Je frappais dans mes mains.

\- Approchez. Voici ce tableau, la tableau sera remis à jour tous les jours, deux fois par jour. Une fous le midi, une fois le soir. Le soir vous aurez votre affectation du matin et le midi celle de l'après-midi . » 

**Numero Novice Entraiment Simulation Logistique Affect  
**  
1 Alban 17 0 0 S

18 Arian S

12 Carin  
15 Cyril 0 12 4 E

7 Danie E

4 Daniell L

11 Dann  
8 Emil S

9 Esteban 5 10 0 L

6 Iri S

17 Jame L

16 Jessy 0 15 3 E

2 Léa 14 0 0 S

3 Liam 10 0 0 L

10 Nikky 0 13 8 E

14 Olga 0 18 8 E

13 Opale 0 14 4 E

5 Owe L

19 Oriana 0 20 7 S

20 Zo S

 **Note :**

 **-Entrainement 1 points par combat gagné sinon 0.  
Pour les lancers de couteaux  
Pour les armes à feux 3 points si centre ou regroupé, 2 points si côté, 0 si pas touché cible**

 **-Simulation : nombre de peur**

 **\- Logistique : évaluation chaque cours note sur 10  
\- Affect = Affectation du lendemain (j'ai rajouté cette ligne pas rapport au chapitre précédent)**

 **PS : j'avais oublié d'ajouter la novice 18, Oriana au chapitre précédent**

Le soir j'allais retrouver ma mère et ma fille . Ma mère lui avait déjà donné son bain. Elle jouait avec Hope en attendant que je rentre pour le repas .

« Maman cria Hope en me voyant.  
J'allais m'asseoir avec elle et nous jouons avec ses différentes poupées  
\- Comment as été ta journée ?  
\- Très bien, je sais pas si j'arriverais à en faire tous des soldats. Un novice, Liam m'énerve, il se croit meilleur que tout le monde car il vient des Audacieux. Donc je lui ai lancé le défi de mettre les trois couteaux, il a raté . Il a perdu cinq places.  
\- Tu es peu dure , tu sais cela doit pas être facile pour eux cette nouvelle intégration dit ma mère.  
\- Tous ses transferts se pensent supérieur à nous les natifs . On leur donne une nouvelle chance et non, ils nous prennent de hauts surtout les Audacieux et les Erudits. A cause de mon père qui les accueille à bras, nous les natifs nous sommes encore rationné, les Altruistes et les Fraternels nous donnent pas plus de vivre. Ce n'est pas leurs fautes, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent . Ils devraient être plus humbles.  
\- Tu voudrais quoi les laisser se débrouiller seuls ? Et bientôt tu vas me dire que tu veux détruire le système des factions . Evelyn a une mauvaise influence sur toi .  
\- Elle n'a peut-être pas tort .  
\- Evelyn n'est pas mieux que Jeanine, elle veut le pouvoir. Elle veut juste se venger de son mari. Si j'ai suivi ton père dans son combat, c 'est qu'il nous promet la paix . Et tu pourrais vraiment tuer, tes amis Audacieux, lui . Tu as vécu parmi nous, tu sais que tout n'es pas noir ou blanc comme prône les Sincères.  
Je souris à sa remarque.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai peur que ses nouveaux venu, nous trahisse, qui nous dit qu'ils soient bien des Divergents ou des révoqué par leurs factions . Et si parmi-eux, il y avait une nouvelle taupe ?  
\- Ne pense pas au pire, regarde Al s'est bien intégré. Laisse-leur du temps, ont leur inculqué des valeurs ou nous étions un danger . Ils sont effrayés . J'ai l'impression que cet Eric t'as rendu plus dur.  
\- Peut-être que oui , il a eu une mauvaise influence sur moi.  
\- Il te manque ?  
\- Oui, mais pas que lui, tous, Eve, Tris, Quatre, Uriah, Zeke, Christina . Si j'ai choisi le poste d'instructrice, c'est que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de les tuer, s'ils se tenaient devant moi.  
\- Je sais que tu en serais capable, si la situation se présentait dit ma mère »  
Je me blottis dans ses bras et je mis à pleurer .

Un jour, je décidais d'aller m'entraîner au punching-ball, ce que je vis m'étonna, Liam était en train d'aider Zoé dans les combats. Je comprenais mieux d'où venait cette progression de la dernière du classement que cela soit dans les combats ou dans le maniement des armes

Plus loin Owen et Léa s'entraînaient au lancement de couteaux .

J'observais Liam et Zoé en silence, aucun des novices n'avaient remarqué ma présence . 

Zoé attaqua Liam par un uppercut, il le para mais ne fit pas attention que c'était une ruse de la part de la novice et elle lui lança un coup de genou dans le ventre. Liam se plia en deux de douleur. Je voyais bien qu'il simulait mais pas Zoé. Elle s'approcha de lui .  
\- Liam, tu vas bien, je pensais…  
La novice ne put finir sa phrase,elle se retrouva plaqué au sol .  
\- Simulé la douleur, pour faire perdre la concentration d'un adversaire et reprendre l'avantage est une tactique très courante dit Liam.  
Zoé essaya de se débattre mais il était trop fort . Je frappais dans les mains .

\- Bravo pour cette entraide entre vous. Ici on n'est pas simplement une faction, mais une famille . Petit conseil Zoé, Vu qu'il y a un espace entre vos corps, tu pourrais glisser ta jambe et lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties dis-je  
Liam et Zoé se relevèrent

\- D'accord dit Zoé 

Owen et Léa s'approchèrent de nous.

\- Observer bien votre adversaire et utiliser chaque faiblesse, ouverture qu'il vous laisse. Et lors des combats, en mission , qu'on vous apprendra par la suite c'est que chaque objet peut être une arme.

\- Rentrez vous reposer , dans deux jours commence les tests d'évaluation finale dis-je . »

Ils partirent tous sauf Liam.

« Oui, Liam, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Voilà, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement, lors de mon arrivée . Je sais que j'étais un connard prétentieux, je me croyais supérieur à vous . Alors que notre faction nous rejette et vous nous accueillez parmi-vous, alors que bien souvent, on vous a tous manquer de respect . Je crois que j'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici. A ce moment-là, pour moi être sans-faction, voulait dire ne plus être considéré comme un individu. Je pensais que c'était une punition alors que j'ai compris que c'était le contraire, être sans-faction c'est la liberté, je peux être Audacieux, Erudit, Sincères. Je peux lire un livre et en même temps apprendre à me battre, on n'est plus enfermer dans des cases.  
\- Tu peux même rajouter Altruiste, je ne pensais pas un jour que je t'aurais vu aidé . Zoé. Tu as beaucoup changé pendant l'initiation. Sincèrement le premier jour, j'avais envie de te tuer, mais je n'ai pas le droit, c'est une clause dans mon contrat.  
\- On se mit à rire .  
\- Je voulais vous demander aussi un truc… comment dire à …. une fille qu'elle nous plaît ?  
\- C'est Léa devinais-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je sais pas trop, mes histoires ont plutôt mal finit . Mais lance-toi,sois toi même , sois Audacieux.  
\- Merci, bon j'y vais, à demain.  
\- A demain , Liam. »

Je m'entraînais une heure et j'allais rejoindre ma mère et ma fille

Le lendemain l'entraînement était terminé .

« Demain comme vous savez cela débute, les évaluation finales vous serez séparez en deux groupe Le premier groupe d'entraînement, vous aurez cinq combat chacun. Ils durons 3 min. Si vous gagnez, vous avez un point , si vous perdez ou si aucun de vous ne gagne, vous avez zéro point.  
Pour le lancement des couteaux, et les armes à feux ce sera comme en entraînement. Vous aurez trois couteaux Pour les armes à feu vous aurez une balle d'essai, sinon vous aurez trois tirs.  
On additionnera tous vos points. Votre note que vous avez obtenu pour la logistique seront additionné. Le second groupe sera en simulations, vos peurs seront déduite de votre résultat .  
Donc le premier groupe : Alban, Ariana, Zoé, Owen, Opale, Daniel, Daniella,Esteban, Iris,Jessy  
Le second groupe:Carine,Cyril,Danny,Emily,James,Léa,Liam,Nikky,Olga Oriana.  
Et après demain, le groupe deux sera en entraînement et le groupe en un en simulation .  
Parmi vous, les cinq derniers seront affectés à la logistique. Les autres seront des soldats. En fonction de votre classement, vous pourrez suivre les trois formations complémentaires, snipeur,officiers ou agents . Seul les 6 premiers auront accès à ses formations. Les autres seront soldats de jour ou de nuit .  
\- En quoi consiste le poste d'agent ? Demanda Liam.  
\- Les agents sont des infiltrés qui glanent des informations, soit en sans-faction, en se baladant dans la ville. Vu que pour les autres factions sont invisible. Soit en s'infiltrant au sein même des factions.

\- Vous étiez une agente ? Demanda Zoé pleine admiration .  
\- Oui sauf que moi j'ai été infiltré depuis le berceau. Et j'ai appris ma véritable identité et mission que à l'âge de 13 ans.  
\- Vous ne saviez pas que Kyle Resse était votre père avant ? S'étonna Nikky.  
\- Et non d'ailleurs aucun des enfants comme moi, on l'a tous appris à treize. C'était pour nous imprégner de la vie parmi la faction où on était infiltré, mais il fallait aussi qu'on suive un entraînement spécifique pas rapport au sérum de notre faction, et celui de vérité. Mais ce type de mission est terminé, aujourd'hui ce sera des infiltrations de quelques jours, quelques semaines voir quelques mois . Plus de questions ?  
Aucun novice ne reprit la parole.  
\- Allez manger dis-je . »

Le lendemain, les combats débutèrent .  
« Bonjour à tous . Je vous demanderais de ne pas parler, pendant que vos camarades combattent, de rester concentré cela pourra vous aider dis-je.  
\- Bonjour, Alban, Esteban. Je vous rappelle, vous avez 3 minutes, pour battre votre adversaire dit Al.

Les deux novices se mirent en position, Alban attaqua par un uppercut, mais Esteban le para, c'était une ruse, Alban en profita pour faire tomber son adversaire au sol . Mais avant que Alban puisse donner le coup de grâce, Alban roula et se releva . Ils se remirent en position . Cette fois-ci c'est Estaban qui commença par un upercut mais Alban se recula et lui tordit le bras, il le fit tomber au sol,puis il lui fit une clé de bras.

\- Bien. Suivante Iris et Daniella .

Les deux novices se détestaient et cela se sentait dans leur combat. Daniella lança un coup de pied à son adversaire mais Iris lui maintient le pied et Daniella tomba. Iris lui sauta et elles se tapèrent dessus pendant plusieurs minutes au sol, à coup de poing, de griffure .

\- Stop ! Dis-je .

Aucune n'avait pris le dessus sur l'autre . Les combats s'enchaînèrent toute la matinée

L'après-midi on passa aux lancers de couteaux.

\- Je rappelle la règle, vous n'avez que trois couteaux.3 points dans le jaune, 2 points dans le rouge, 1 point dans le bleu puis si c'est dans le noir ou blanc 0 point. Consigne de sécurité rester bien derrière la ligne blanche dis-je  
\- Alban appella Al.

Au bout d'une heure trente cette épreuve était terminée. On alla à l'extérieur pour les armes à feux.

\- Je vous rappelle, pour les armes à feux 3 points si centre ou regroupé, 2 points si côté, 0 si pas touché cible. Vous avez quatre balles, dont une balle d'essai. Consigne de sécurité, ceux qui tire pas derrière la ligne blanche. Celui qui tire, quand tu charges, l'arme direction, le sol. Tu enlèves la sécurité que quand tu commences à tirer. Tu remets bien quand tu as terminé, en tenant toujours l'arme vers le sol dis-je.  
\- Iris appella Al.

Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose . On annonça les résultats le soir.

On était en hauteur de la fosse, comme chez les Audacieux. Il y avait Kyle Reese, Evelyn,Al, Nate et Clara qui était les instructeurs des sérums, simulation et vérité. Il y a aussi Conrad et Aria les instructeurs de la logistique et moi .  
\- Voilà l'initiation est officiellement terminée .. Vous serez convoqué à 9h00 dans le bureau des instructeurs, pour parler de votre avenir au sein des sans-faction. Voilà les résultats dis-je.

 **1.** Alban  
 **2.** Liam  
 **3.** Léa  
 **4.** Owen  
 **5.** Daniella  
 **6.** Iris  
 **7.** Daniel

 **8.** Esteban  
 **9.** Nikky  
 **10.** Emily  
 **11.** Opale  
 **12.** Danny  
 **13.** Emily  
 **14.** Jessy  
 **15.** Opale  
 **16.** Zoé

 **17.** Oriana  
 **18.** James  
 **19.** Carine  
 **20.** Cyril

\- Voilà les résultats. Maintenant amusez-vous dit mon père . »

Je vis Peter et Théo partir en mission. Je leur fis un signe de la main. il allait chercher ceux virés de leur faction, car ils n'arrivaient pas réussis l'initiation. Une majorité Audacieux il y aurait sûrement.

Je rentrais chez moi.

« Bonsoir Maman,  
\- Bonsoir June. Tu ne t'amuse pas.  
\- Non pas envie. Laisse je vais coucher Hope.  
\- Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose, cela fait six mois . Toi et l'Audacieux, vous êtes ennemis,c'est terminé.  
\- Il s'appelle Eric dis-je séchèment.  
\- Je ne veux pas que passes à côté de ta vie à cause de lui. »  
Ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Je pleurais comme toutes les nuits, depuis en six mois. En l'imaginant avec de nouvelles proies, peut-être même il avait gardé Lisa. Connaissant Eric, il m'avait oublié et il avait repris ses habitudes de collectionner les filles.

*******************************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 21 est terminé alors votre avis ?**

 **Eric et June vont se retrouver dans le prochain chapitre .**

 **J'ai déjà publié « mon amour, mon ennemi -version Eric »  
**

 **On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines .**

 **La semaine prochaine, je publie « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité .**

 ****


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 22**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Message auteur : Merci pour votre fidélité Plume de Pan et Agathe Youbabe, pour vos reviews sur chaque chapitre, cela me motive à continuer . Sinon j'aurais sûrement abandonner.  
Cette fiction est la plus longue et la plus complexe car elle va se dérouler comme la chronologie des trois films et livres . Même si la troisième partie, je vais simplifier pas rapport au livres.**_

 _ **Merci aux personnes qui mettent une review de temps en temps et aux lecteurs de l'ombre .**_

Theo et Peter reviennent avec des novices rejetés de leur faction, parmi-eux aucun Audacieux. C'était étrange car il représentait 70 % des novices exclus de leur faction .

« Theo, Peter où sont les Audacieux ? Demandai-je  
\- On n'en a trouvé aucun dit Peter.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible .  
\- Les Audacieux trament quelque chose dit Theo.  
\- Tori, Bella ou Till nous aurait prévenu dis-je pas convaincu .  
\- Sauf s'ils ne peuvent pas ou on été démasquer dit Theo.  
\- Notre infiltration a sûrement augmenté la traque des taupes dit Peter.

Je m'inquiétais pour eux, je suivis Peter et Théo dans le bureau de mon père, où était Evelyn aussi.  
« Kyle, Evelyn disent Peter et Theo  
\- Peter, Theo. Combien de personnes ? June que fais-tu ici ? Demanda mon père.  
\- Nous avons trois érudits, deux Altruistes et Fraternels et une Sincère. Nous avons aucun Audacieux répondit Theo.  
\- C'est étrange dit mon père  
\- Non sauf si infiltration de June et moi, plus tous les autres infiltrations, les on rendus encore plus féroces , dans leur combat pour nous éliminer, ainsi que les Divergents. Et donc ils ont supprimé cette règle de faire quitter les Audacieux les plus faibles , pour avoir une armée plus forte dit Peter.  
\- On a aucune nouvelle de Tori, ni Bella, ni Till . On doit envoyer une équipe dis-je.  
\- Cela serait trop risqué dit Evelyn.  
\- On ne …  
\- On ne peut rien faire . On doit prévenir les Altruistes dit mon père.  
\- Les Altruistes ? Dit étonné Evelyn.  
On l'était tous, on attendit une réponse.  
\- Oui si les Erudits veulent nous affaiblir, ils devront détruire avec l'aide des Audacieux. Si les Altruistes nous fournissent plus de vivre, nous tiendrons pas longtemps et ce sera le chaos à l'intérieur des sans-faction dit mon père .  
\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, pour Jeanine , si les Altruistes disent aux autres factions ce que les Audacieux ont fait sous les ordres des Erudits, ce sera le chaos dans le système . Jeanine ne veut pas ça dis-je.  
\- Sauf si Jeanine fait croire que c'est nous. Les Erudits savent manipuler les faits. J'ai vu avec une équipe , de nombreuses caisses, provenant des Erudits allant chez les Audacieux. On ne sait pas ce qui a dedans, mais j'ai l'impression que les Erudits et Audacieux créer une « super armée »dit Evelyn .  
\- Je dois aller prévenir Marcus dit mon père .  
\- Bien, on part quand ? Demanda Evelyn.  
\- Non , Evelyn pas toi, mais June m'accompagnera . Je ne veux pas que tu sois en présence de Marcus.  
\- Mais …  
\- C'est un ordre tu restes ici . Theo tu prépares une petite équipe, il ne faut pas que les Audacieux nous repèrent . June, rendez-vous au train dans 1h00. » 

Theo,Peter et moi on fut surpris par le ton autoritaire que mon père avait employé avec Evelyn, il lui avait jamais parler comme ça .

Une heure plus tard nous étions tous dans le train . Mon père était à l'écart, j'allais le rejoindre .  
« Tu nous à menti à tous en parlant que les Erudits détruirait la faction des Altruistes pour nous atteindre. Cela a un rapport avec la discussion que j'ai surpris entre toi et Nathalie Prior, avant mon départ en mission .

\- En effet.

 _Flashback_

 _Je passais ma dernière soirée chez les sans-faction, avant mon infiltration chez les Audacieux. Theo et moi, nous étions resté enfermer dans ma chambre, nous avions fait une fois l'amour, c'était toujours agréable, mais pas explosif comme décrivent mes amies, en me parlant de l'orgasme. Je pense que pour l'instant je l'ai jamais vécu._

 _On s'était embrassé,caressé toute en douceur . J'aimais Theo, mais notre relation était comme quand on fait l'amour,toute en douceur, aucune explosion ._

 _Je voulais découvrir l'amour passionnel, comme je lisais dans mes livres . Je voudrais rencontrer un homme avec qui je puisse me disputer, avec qui je ne suis pas toujours d'accord. Une forte personnalité quoi, un brin possessif. Un homme qui ne soit pas toujours doux avec moi quand il me fait l'amour, qu'il soit dominant . Un homme comme moi, qui serait mon égal._

 _Après m'être douché et habillé, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père, qui devait me ramener chez ma mère, dans la faction des Audacieux._

 _La porte était entrouverte, je l'entendis parler avec une femme, au début je pensais que c'était Evelyn, mais non je reconnus la voix de Nathalie Prior .  
« Kyle, Johanna m'a transmis un message de David, nous devrons dire la vérité sur le véritable raison du système, quand les Divergents représenteront 50 % , mais la priorité est de sauver les « purs » dit Nathalie Prior_

 _Je me demandais qui était David et que cela signifiait « pur »  
\- Tout le monde sera accueilli dans la marge ? Demanda mon père  
\- David a parlé surtout des « purs »et de les envoyer l'autre côté du mur. Toute façon l'ouverture de la boîte ne peut se faire que par des « purs »  
Quelle boite , je me demandais ?  
\- June est une « pure » dit mon père.  
\- Il faut trouver le second, dans toutes les autres expériences, il y en avait deux ._

 _Je rentrais furieuse ._

 _\- Quelle expérience ?! Qui est David ?! C'est quoi des êtres purs ?!  
\- Ma chérie calme toi dit mon père  
\- Non je veux savoir ! Je croyais que c'était dangereux l'autre côté du mur ! On est une expérience !  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais promis tu le seras bientô il nous tuerait si je te disais la vérité.  
\- Qui papa ?_

 _\- Répond !  
\- Je ta ramène chez ta mère dit mon père. »_

 _Je montais dans la voiture, mon père était au volant, il me ramenait chez les Audacieux. Le silence était assourdissant dans habitacle._ _ **  
**_ _June, je... dit Kyle Reese.  
\- Tu m'as menti, à nous tous, tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends. Tu viens de l'autre côté.  
\- C'est vrai, mais quand je pourrais t'expliquerais, je le ferai. Tu dois sauver les Divergents, vous êtes vital et toi avant tout car tu es une « pure »  
\- Et les personnes qui ne seront pas Divergents.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un soldat.  
\- Dès que tout ça sera terminé, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie à jamais dis-je d'un ton froid._

 _Je descendis de la voiture sans un regard pour lui et je rentrais chez ma mère._

 _Fin flashback_

 _-_ Donc c'est Marcus ou Nathalie que tu veux prévenir ?  
\- Les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. June arrête de me poser des questions. »

On arriva chez les Altruistes, mon père et moi on se rendit vêtu de vêtements d'Altruiste chez les Prior , on savait que tous les vendredis, Marcus était invité par les Prior à manger .

L'équipe de Theo était aussi vêtu en Altruiste pour se fondre dans le décor .

On frappa à la porte de la maison des Prior, c'est Nathalie Prior qui ouvrit .  
« Kyle, June que faites-vous là ?  
\- On doit parler à Marcus dit mon père.  
\- Qui sait , Nathalie ? Demanda de loin Andrew Prior.  
Elle nous fit entrer .  
\- Kyle, June que faites-vous ici ? Si des Audacieux vous avaient vu dit Marcus à l'inttention de mon père, comme s'il grondait un enfant ayant fait une bêtise .  
\- Marcus, les Érudits et les Audacieux préparent une guerre. Evelyn a vu …  
\- Evelyn, vouloir le bien des Altruistes, je n'y crois pas .  
\- Oui Evelyn te hais comme les Altruistes. Mais si vous protégez signifie protéger, sa nouvelle faction, elle le ferait sans hésiter . Elle n'est plus la femme que tu connaissais, c'est une meneuse d'homme , une guerrière .  
\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance aussi. dit Marcus.  
\- Ok on a des différends, mais on a deux trucs en commun, on veut protéger les Divergents et on ne veut pas que les Erudits prennent le pouvoir . On est certain que les Audacieux vont vous attaquer, comme ça ils feront croire que c'est les sans-faction et Jeanine sapera mon travail auprès des factions, de l'intégration des sans-faction. Puis Jeanine dira que seuls les Erudits avec l'aide des Audacieux, peuvent rétablir l'ordre . Tu veux connaître de nouveau ordre martial, Marcus ?  
\- Jeanine méprise les Altruistes, mais ne mettra jamais en péril, l'équilibre du système .  
\- Et si elle réussit à supprimer les Divergents,toutes ses années seront gâchées rétorqua mon père.  
\- On a …. »

Là on entendit des cris dehors .

On sortit et on vit une chose inimaginable, des Audacieux brutalisant des Altruistes, les forçant à sortir de leur maison , les obligeant à se mettre face au mur . Ils étaient gardés par des Audacieux, pendant que d'autres fouillaient leur demeure .

Marcus sortit de la maison des Prior et se mit à crier :  
« Je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous êtes chez les Altruistes !  
Dès Audacieux s'arrêtent et viennent vers nous, on vit leur regard vide.  
\- Ils sont sous simulation, ne les tuez criais t-on mon père et moi à l'intention des sans-faction.  
\- On n'est pas assez nombreux , ils faut retourner avec leur maximum de gens au train. June va avec Nathalie, moi je vais avec Andrew et Marcus dit mon père.  
\- Bien.

On avança prudemment avec Nathalie, en baissant la tête et en gardant nos armes planquées sous nos gilets gris . On réussit à faire sortir deux familles Altruiste, avant que les Audacieux fouillent la maison . On était cacher contre la façade d'une maison, on marcha doucement. Quand j'entendis la voix d'Eric .  
« La priorité c'est la boite ! Cria le jeune leader Audacieux .  
\- La boite, c'est celle dont je vous ai entendus parler chuchotais-je à Nathalie.  
\- Oui.  
\- Donnez-leur et on évitera ce massacre.  
\- Si je leur donnais, c'est Chicago en entier qui disparaîtrait, puis elle n'est plus ici .  
\- Où…  
\- A voilà des sans-faction . Lâche ton arme dit un Audacieux

Je me baissais pour poser l'arme au sol, j'attrapais mon couteau et le lui lança en plein cœur . Mon geste surprit son collègue qui le regarda tomber, je pus rattraper mon arme et je blessais l'autre grièvement . Nathalie lui donna un coup pied dans le corps, pour lui prendre son arme .

Eric fut alerter par les coups de feu et il arriva avec une équipe .

\- June dit-il étonné.  
\- Eric, tu es dans une simulation, oui je suis bien là, mais vous êtes chez les Altruistes. Je ne sais pas où vous pensez-être. Vous tuez des innocents  
\- Non, on est chez les sans-faction, on va tous vous tuez, ainsi que les Divergents. C'est qu'un rêve, tu n'es pas réelle  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien, réelle. Eric tu es dans une sim…  
Je posais mon arme et je m'approchais de lui, j'avais remis mon couteau ensanglanté dans la ceinture de mon pantalon. Arriver à sa hauteur, je lui caressais le visage .  
\- Eric…  
Je l'embrassais, le goût de ses lèvres m'avait manquer , Eric me donna un coup de crosse dans le ventre, je me pliais en deux, il alla m'en donner, un autre, mais je lui pris l'arme des mains et le désarma. Il me donna un coup de poing au visage, puis il fit un croche pied et je tombai au sol. Le leader Audacieux était au-dessus de moi . J'entendais des tirs mais je ne voyais rien .  
\- Eric, je t'aime .  
\- Tu mens ! Cria Eric.  
Il m'étrangla, je suffoquais, j'essayais de la repousser, mais il était trop fort . Je réussis à attraper le couteau à ma ceinture et lui donna un coup dans le bas du ventre où un bout de chair apparaissait  
\- Ah !  
Il se recula, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le visage . Il tomba au sol et se saisit d'une arme  
\- Salope !  
Il se leva et pointa l'arme. J'avais seulement mon couteau  
\- Eric, ecoute-moi …  
\- Tais-toi !  
Je sentis le calibre froid sur mon front  
\- Eric, je t'aime soufflais-je .  
Je fermais les yeux quand j'entendis un coup de feu .  
\- Quatre murmura Eric.  
J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Quatre et Uriah.  
\- Vous êtes Divergents ?  
\- Oui, ainsi que Tris dit Quatre.  
\- Où est-elle ?  
\- Elle est avec Peter et Theo .  
\- Non ! Cria Nathalie.  
Je me retournais .Elle avait laissé les familles avec moi et courut vers son mari. Mon père et Marcus étaient morts. Je voulus courir aussi, mais Tobias me retient.  
\- C'est trop tard , maintenant c'est toi la leadeuse .  
Je vis Nathalie tomber sous les balles.

Après encore plusieurs échanges de tirs , on réussit à regagner le train avec plusieurs Altruistes. Je vis les Audacieux regagner leur train comme des automates .

En arrivant Evelyn nous attendait sur le quai . Elle comprit à mon regard, je me réfugiais dans ses bras et je pleurais telle une fille qui venait de perdre son père. Je l'entendis sangloter aussi, on resta comma ça plusieurs minutes, puis je me détachais d'elle.  
« Tobias dit-elle .  
\- Evelyn dit-il froidement.  
Je la vis regarder la main de son fils dans celle de Tris.  
\- Venez, on va parler dit-elle.  
Elle nous conduisit dans le bureau de mon père, je réalisais peu à peu qu'il ne sera jamais plus ici .  
\- June raconte-moi tout .  
\- Il… Je …  
\- Hier, les commandants nous ont mis un traceur . Max et Jeanine on fait croire aux Audacieux qu'ils tuaient des sans-factions et des divergents, pas des Altruistes. Ils étaient sous sims . Tris, Uriah et moi, on n'a eu aucun effet, en raison de notre Divergence . Kyle Reese, June et les autres sans-factions ont essayé de sauver le plus Altruistes possible, mais il était peu pas rapport aux Audacieux expliqua Tobias.  
\- Comment Kyle est-il mort ? Demanda Evelyn.

\- Comment Tobias !  
\- En protégeant Marcus et mon père . Ma mère a essayé de les sauver dit Tris.  
\- J'ai rêver de la mort de Marcus mais pas au détriment de la mort de l'homme que j'aime, ni de d'autres vie. »  
Evelyn tomba dans le fauteuil de mon père et s'effondra .

Ensuite je conduisis, Tris et Tobias dans une chambre , au fond du couloir, où était la mienne. Celle Uriah était à côté de la leur. On échangea aucun mot sauf bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, on était tous vêtus de noir. On ne pouvait pas récupérer les corps, car le quartier des Altruistes devaient être surveiller par les Audacieux . On avait mis une photo de chacune des victimes sur un mur avec une bougie pour représenter chaque victime .

Evelyn était sur un rocher qui surplombait la faction, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Aujourd'hui notre famille est endeuillée, nous avons perdu beaucoup de membres chers, dont Kyle Reese, notre leader. Il n'était pas simplement un leader, il était mon compagnon et le père de June . June ?  
\- Je voudrais qu'on fasse une minute de silence, ensuite je prononcerais le nom de chaque victime, sans-faction et Altruiste.  
On fit tous une minute de silence.  
\- Johanna Ames, Carl Bane,Samuel Sault… Kyle Reese … Sacha Winston

Ensuite chacun prit une photo et une bougie et on alla les enterrer .

 __

 **La scène de la dispute entre Kyle Reese et June,vous l'a retrouvé dans le chapitre 3. Je l'ai un peu modifié pas rapport au chapitre 3 et vous avez l'explication qui était l'homme dans la voiture et la raison de la dispute.**

 **J'espère que la scène attaque des Altruistes revisiter à ma sauce vous a plus ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, la mort de Kyle Reese, va changer le destin de June.**

 **Et Eric et June vont se revoir réellement cette fois-ci .**

 **Dans quelques minutes le chapitre version Eric.**

 **On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre d'ici 3-4 semaines, j'ai un peu près**

 **le chapitre en tête .**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 23**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **L'histoire : June a 17 ans, c'est une audacieuse . Lors de son choix ,elle décide de rester dans sa faction . Elle cache un secret,si sa faction le découvre elle risque la mort, mais aussi ses proches comme certains inconnus.**_

 _ **Attention lemon !  
****************************************************************************_

 _ ****_J'étais avec Tris, Quatre et Uriah dans ma chambre . J'avais ma fille qui dormait contre moi .  
« Comment cela va se passer , maintenant que ton père est …  
\- Mort, tu peux le dire Uriah . On va élire un nouveau leader ou plutôt leadeuse, je pense que cela sera Evelyn dis-je.  
\- Si ma mère est leadeuse des sans-faction, elle voudra détruire le système pour que les sans-faction prennent le pouvoir . Et cela ne seras pas mieux . Chicago tombera dans le chaos dit Quatre  
\- Chicago est déjà le chaos et le coup monté par les Erudits, vont donner une raison aux factions d'exterminer les sans-faction et donc on ne pourra plus protéger les Divergents dis-je .  
\- Si toi tu étais leadeuse, tu ferais quoi ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Mon père avait commencé un dialogue avec les Altruistes, les Fraternels et les Sincères . Mais avec la fausse attaque dont on accuse les sans-faction personne ne voudra discuter avec nous … Je voulais aussi m'excuser, vous avez dû penser que je m'étais moquer de vous, sachez que cette année initiation m'a fait comprendre que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, comme le pense les Sincères. Votre amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi  
\- On le sait, tu as choisi ta mission, ta faction dit Tris.  
\- Ma famille, ici on ne parle pas de faction mais de famille dis-je

\- D'accord dit Quatre.  
\- J'espère qu'Eve me pardonnera, j'aimerais lui expliquer …. Eric c'est trop tard, il me hait, Lisa doit être de nouveau dans son lit dis-je .  
\- June, Eric ne t'a jamais oublié . Même s'il a essayé avec Lisa ou d'autres novices . Il t'aime toujours avoua Tris .  
Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux

Evelyn apparut .  
« June c'est l'heure dit la veuve de mon père .  
\- L'heure pourquoi ? Demanda Uriah .  
\- On doit élire un nouveau leader répondis-je  
\- Je suppose qu'Evelyn tu te présentes en tant que future leadeuse dit Quatre sur un ton de reproche.

\- Oui ainsi que June.  
\- On peut y assister ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Oui et même en tant que sans-faction, maintenant,vous pouvez voter dis-je.  
\- Voter ? Dit étonner les trois Divergents .  
\- Suivez-moi ,vous aller comprendre dis-je .

On était tous réunis dans le centre de la faction, là où on prenait nos repas . Evelyn et moi on monta sur une table pour être vu de tous .

« Il y a trois jours, nous avons enterrés Kyle Reese , notre leader,ainsi que beaucoup de membre de notre famille . La mort de Kyle Reese, ne veut pas dire la fin des sans factions, nous devons continuer le combat . Malgré l'admiration, le respect et l'amour immense que je lui porte et je sais que je ne cesserais d'aimer Kyle,jusqu'à la fin de mes jours . Kyle était trop utopiste en espérant que les factions finiraient par nous intégrer à la société . Parmi vous certains ont quitté leur faction pour nous rejoindre car il souhaitait intégration. Mais la majorité des factions et des leaders veulent notre élimination . Nous devons détruire les factions avant qu'elles nous détruisent ! Cria Evelyn le poing  
levé .

Dans l'assemblée des applaudissements et des cris .

\- Beaucoup d'entre vous ces dernieres années, nous on rejoint, dont beaucoup Erudits et Audacieux, les deux factions qui veulent notre élimination avant tout . Je souhaite continuer le travail de mon père . Je suis sûr que nous pouvons dialoguer avec les Sincères, les Fraternels, même les Audacieux . La seule menace pour les sans-factions, c'est Jeanine . Nous ne devons pas faire aux factions ce qu'ils nous font, nous devons nous montrer plus intelligent, plus altruiste, plus pacifique qu'eux . Nous devons rétablir le système des factions, à son origine . Nous allons créer un système ou chacuns à sa place, Sans-factions, Divergents, Fraternels, Altruiste, Erudits et Audacieux ! _ ****_

Beaucoup de cris et d'applaudissement après mon discours .

\- A gauche ceux qui votent pour Evelyn , à droite, pour moi . Mettez vous par ranger de 10 . Theo comptera pour moi et Peter pour Evelyn dis-je

Quelques minutes plus tard, le résultat tomba, j'étais élue la nouvelle leadeuse des sans-factions .

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Je n'avais pas réussi à rentrer en contact avec les leader des factions Sincères et Fraternels, les Audacieux avaient bien quadrillé chaque secteur . Une chance m'était donnée de raconter ma version des faits . Les leaders des factions m'ont convoqué à une réunion, pour discuter de l'avenir du système ou plutôt le nouveau des leaders sans-faction, car ils ne savaient qui c'était . . Cette idée de parler de l'avenir, vient sûrement de Jeanine Matthews. Les leaders ne sont pas devenu « gentils », avec les sans-faction, c'est juste que ces dernières semaines , nous avons repoussé plusieurs attaques d'Audacieux, ils ont perdu plus d'hommes que nous . Et nous arrivons à sauver de plus en plus de Divergents .

Cette réunion se déroulait au siège des Audacieux, cela voulait dire, que j'allais revoir Eric. J'avais deux missions lors de cette réunion : Convaincre que nous sommes pas responsables de l'attaque contre les Altruistes et convaincre Eric que je l'aime .

Je choisis un pantalon noir Audacieux et des boots comme je vais être en moto. Une chemise Altruiste dont j'ai coupé les manches et j'ai enlevé certains boutons, pour laisser apparaître un décolleté . J'ai aussi mis une ceinture en cuir noire Audacieuse, pour cintrer la chemise.

Ma mère était en train de coudre,pour réduire la taille mon pantalon . J'avais juste ma chemise et ma petite culotte en bas  
« June tu es leadeuse, il est temps que tu te reprennes, tu ne dors plus,ne mange plus à cause de cet Audacieux .  
\- Il s'appelle Eric ! Puis je te signale que j'ai enterré, mon père il y a un mois, aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit d'être triste dis-je sèchement .  
\- La mort de ton père est sûrement un facteur en plus, mais si tu déprimes c'est à cause de cet homme . Fais-toi une raison, toi et lui c'est fini . Donne une chance à un nouvel homme, Peter par exemple . En plus, il est le père d'Hope, vous vous entendez bien, il sait ce que c'est infiltration .Il serait parfait comme bras droit au lieu de cette d'Evelyn .  
\- Kathy, toujours aussi aimable dit Evelyn en rentrant.  
\- Je vous déteste ,heureusement pour nous que la majorité a choisis June, car vous aurez plongé, Chicago dans le chaos . Vous être comme Jeanine dit ma mère .  
-Stop ! Ne compare plus Evelyn à Jeanine !  
\- On doit y aller, June dit Evelyn .  
Je pris le pantalon des mains de ma mère . Je l'enfilais, mis mes chaussures,j'enfilais ma veste en cuir.

On rejoignit le garage . Evelyn monta derrière et on roula en direction de la faction des Audacieux .

On était arrivé devant le siège des Audacieux, on descendit de la moto . Je respirais, j'avais peur, de me retrouver face à Eve, Christina et Eric ! Mais je ne montrais rien à Evelyn et je montais les escaliers de la faction des Audacieux, avec l'assurance d'une leadeuse, les portes de la faction des Audacieux s'ouvrirent sur notre passage .

Tous les Audacieux étaient là.En première ligne, les leaders Audacieux et ceux des autres factions .

« Vous espériez nous faire peur, devant ceux nombre d'Audacieux ricanais-je.  
\- Pourquoi vous l'êtes ? Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle leadeuse des sans-faction dit Max.  
\- Bravo, félicitation me moquais-je .  
\- Je croyais que tu refusais d'être leadeuse dit Eric .  
Je tournais la tête vers mon ancien amant, je croisais un regard glacial .  
\- La mort de mon père m'a fait revoir ma position dis-je .  
\- Vous êtes bien jeunes,pour être leadeuse dit Jeanine .  
\- Eric est devenu leader à 17 ans, si je me trompe pas . Et vous à 18 ans, la plus jeune leadeuse de l'histoire des factions, avant l'arrivée d'Eric non ?  
Jeanine ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise .  
\- Eh oui je sais cela Jeanine, comme je sais que vous et mon père, vous avez été amant, alors que le système interdit les relations inter-faction .  
\- L'infiltration des différentes factions ne servait pas juste à sauver les Divergents, mais aussi à récolter des informations dit Eric .

\- Eh bien …  
\- Vous pensiez quand même pas que June serait tombée amoureuse d'un mec,comme vous rétorqua Evelyn  
\- C'est ça qu'on apprend aux femme sans-faction,écarter les cuisses. Ton père doit être fière de toi dit Eric  
Je serrais les poings  
\- Bon on devrait commencer la réunion au lieu d'avoir des comportements de cours de récréation dit Max. 

Tout le monde obéit et on se dirigea vers la salle de réunion . Je croisais le regard d'Eve et Christina, elles me tuait du regard . Cela me fit mal au cœur.

On était tous assis, autour de la table ronde, dans la salle de réunion des Audacieux, sur la table, du café, du thé, du jus de fruit, de l'eau ainsi que des viennoiseries .

Evelyn et moi, nous étions l'une à côté de l'autre . Les autres leaders étaient de l'autre côté de la face à Evelyn, Eric face à moi .

J'avais enlevé ma veste en cuir, pour qu'Eric puisse voir ma bague de fiançailles sur la chaîne , autour de mon cou.

Tout le monde se servait, je me contentais d'un verre d'eau . Evelyn coupa son croissant et le mit devant moi, sans un mot . Je n'y touchais pas.

« On vous propose d'augmenter vos vivres de 20 % alimentaires, en accord avec les Fraternels. Et pour le reste, ce sont aussi les Fraternels qui se chargeront de la collecte des couvertures et autres, le temps que les Altruistes se reconstruisent dit Max .  
\- Vous ne faites pas ça pas pur Altruisme, alors quelle est la contrepartie ? Demandai-je  
\- Vous nous livrez les Divergents dit Jeanine .  
\- Jamais dis-je .  
\- Logique, tu es Divergente dit Eric  
Je vis tous les leaders qui restait interloqué .  
\- Eh oui, vous traitez avec une Divergente se moqua Evelyn.  
\- Nous sommes prêts à intégrer, les sans-faction au nouveau gouvernement diriger par les Erudits dit Jeanine .  
\- Nous sommes gentils, vous avez tués les Altruistes dit Samuel .  
\- Pourquoi on aurait tué Altruistes, c'est la faction qui nous aidait . Par contre Jeanine, vous n'avez jamais cacher dans votre articles, le mépris des Altruistes rétorqua June  
\- Déjà quand j'étais avec Marcus, vous ne vous gêner , pas pour le dire dit Evelyn.  
\- June n'a pas tort, pourquoi, les sans-factions tueraient les Altruistes dit Johanna Reyes  
\- Vous pensez que les Erudits sont coupables dit Jeanine à l'intention à Johanna Reyes, comme un professeur qui parle à son élève  
\- Non …  
\- Oui c'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre aux Audacieux … dis-je  
\- Maintenant tu nous accuse de meurtrier dit Eric froidement.  
\- Non.. ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit …  
\- Si !  
\- Vous étiez sous simulations, vous pensiez que c'était des sans-factions …  
\- Vous avez beaucoup imagination dit Jeanine .  
\- On a tous vu les vidéos dit Jack Krang.  
\- Les vidéos sont faciles à manipuler, surtout pour des Erudits rétorquai-je  
\- Vous mentez.  
\- J' étais là ! Je peux même vous dire qu'Eric a une marque d'un coup de couteau dans le bas du ventre et une blessure par balle dans la jambe gauche dis-je.  
\- Eric c'est vrai ? Demanda Jack Krang  
\- Oui, mais cela pouvait être dû à un combat avec un Audacieux, même si les armes sont interdites à l'intérieur de l'enceinte des Audacieux, certains ne respecte pas cette règle dit Eric.  
\- Tu ne crois pas à tes paroles . Si tu t'étais fait attaquer, par un Audacieux, comment j'aurais pu savoir dis-je.  
\- Vous avez sûrement des espions au sein de chaque faction, sinon vous n' aurez pas réusst vos infiltrations dit Max.  
\- Je suis prête à passe au sérum de vérité dis-je.  
\- Tu es divergente, tu peux manipuler, le sérum dit Eric. »

Ensuite on fit une pause . Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, Evelyn me suivit .

J'attendais dans les toilettes qu'Evelyn ait fini, j'étais sûr qu'Eric allait faire son apparition . J'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, l'eau coulée puis s'éteindre et enfin la porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrir et se refermer .  
Je sortis des toilettes et j'allais me laver les mains . Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée des toilettes,s'ouvrir brusquement . Dans le miroir, je vis Eric.

Le leader Audacieux m'attrapa le poignet, il me retourna et ma plaqua contre le lavabo. J'étais coincé entre lui et le lavabo .  
« C'est quoi ça ! Dit-il en prenant la chaîne entre ses doigts .

\- Je l'ai gardé car je t'aime, malgré ce que je t'ai dit.  
J'essayais de caresser son visage, mais il me retient mon poignet, puis il joignit sa main où il tenait mon autre poignet, pour tenir mes poignets dans l'une de ses mains . Je montais sur le lavabo, Eric entre mes cuisses .

Je me mordis les lèvres, provoquer par l'excitation du souvenir d'Eric qui me maintenait les poignets, pendant nos ébats.  
\- June je t'eai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça .  
Le leader Audacieux m'embrassa avec férocité, il me mordit même la lèvre . Je gémis sous la douleur, le plaisir.  
\- Regarde-toi une vraie, petite pute . Tu m'aimais pas mais tu aimais baiser avec moi. Comme ça Théo n'était pas assez doué ricana Eric.  
Je me frottais,contre lui, il gémit  
\- Et toi je suis sûr que Lisa et aucune proie, ne t'ont jamais comblé.  
\- Oh si Lisa est parfaite .  
Je me penchais pour atteindre son cou que j'embrassais.  
\- Tris m'a dit que je te manque, autant que tu me manques dis-je.  
\- Humm...Tu mens, tu m'as jamais aimé.  
Eric avait son autre main passa sa main sous mon chemiser et passa sa main, sous mon soutien-gorge et prit entre ses doigts mon téton  
\- Eric gémis-je .  
\- Regarde toi , une vraie chaudasse.

\- Tu sembles apprécier,mes baisers. Si tu me lâchais les mains, je pourrais te montrer d'autres choses .  
\- Je te laisserais plus me toucher .  
\- Ok je t'ai menti sur le reste, mais il y a deux choses sur lesquelles, je t'ai jamais menti, c'est l'attaque des Altruiste et mon amour, pour toi, Eric. »  
Eric défit mon pantalon et le sien et me pénétra brusquement, on s'embrassa férocement, pour ne pas qu'on entendre nos gémissements . On finit par jouir . Eric s'enleva de moi, se rhabilla et me laissa là sans un regard .

On ne trouva pas d'accord avec les factions ce jour-là . En rentrant, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau.

Un moment quelqu'un frappa .  
« Entrez.  
C'était Quatre , qui m'apporta un plateau.  
\- June, il est 21h, et tu n'as rien mangé de la journée.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.  
\- Comment cela s'est passé ?

-Aucune avancée. Les factions nous donnaient 20 % de vivre en plus si on leur livrait les Divergents. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas responsables de l'attaque contre les Altruistes, mais aucun nous a crus. Un moment Johanna, mais elle semble s'être ravisé avec une remarque de Jeanine. Jeanine a réussit, elle va avoir son gouvernement .Je me sens tellement impuissante.  
\- Depuis que tu es au pouvoir , tu as mis les Audacieux en déroute, grâce à ça tu as eu une réunion. Un jour Jeanine fera un faux pas et on la coincera dit Quatre.  
\- Des hackeurs essayent de pirater, le système des Erudits, pour trouver une preuve, mais rien.  
\- On trouvera . Et Eric ?  
\- Eric ne m'as pas cru, pour l'attaque des Altruistes,que les Audacieux étaient sous simulation, pourtant je lui ai parlé de ses blessures .  
\- Eric est intelligent et méfiant, je suis sûr que tu lui as mis le doute.  
\- Eric est aussi buté, Ces allégations,viennent de moi . Donc même si je lui mettais la preuve sous les yeux, il me croira pas, je sais . »

Ce soir-là je mangeais à peine et je fis une nuit blanche.

**************************************************************  
 _ **  
Voilà les retrouvailles Eric et June . J'espère que le lemon , j'ai bien montré la sauvagerie entre eux, mais il le fallait court, pour montrer urgence de la situation, ils devait pas se faire prendre.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain, chapitre , ils se retrouvent chez les sans-factions .**_

 _ **Dans quelques minutes, la publication de « mon amour, mon ennemi »-Version Eric, pour avoir le pov Eric sur ce chapitre**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de publier le week-end prochain, le chapitre 13 de ma fiction « Désir Audacieux »**_

 **J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur le fandom , « Spartacus », elle se nomme « la gladiateur et la princesse », c'est une Varro (Jai Courtney -Eric Divergente)/OC. Si vous souhaitez aller faire un petit tour ^^**

 **PS : Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu ou entendu, mais la sortie de « Ascendant » en juin 2017 est compromis en raison des mauvais chiffre au box office USA et ce serait plus une sortie à la télévision, ils évoque aussi une série sous forme de Spin Off. Mais dans cette série, je pense pas que les acteur actuels joueront dedans**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 24**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Message auteur : Je sais d'habitude je publie le dimanche, mais j'ai été particulièrement inspiré et rapide . J'espère qu'il vous plaira . J'attends votre avis en bas .**_

  
J'étais en train de taper un punching-ball, pour essayer de canaliser ma rage de n'avoir pas réussi à convaincre Eric, mon désir pour lui qui s'était réveillé .

La baise avec lui avait réveillé ma libido, endormi depuis des mois. Sauf que je refusais d'assouvir une pulsion animale .

« Tu veux un partenaire ?  
Je me retournais, c'était Peter .  
\- C'est gentil mais ça va aller .  
\- La leadeuse a peur de perdre contre moi me taquina Peter.  
\- Tu vas voir la leadeuse, peut encore te mettre une dérouiller .

On se mit en position, il me lança un premier coup de poing que je parais et je lançais un coup de genou dans le ventre .

\- Alors la leadeuse sait encore se battre non taquinais-je .  
\- Ouais pas mal, pour une bureaucrate.

\- Un bureaucrate !  
Je lui envoyai un coup de poing , mais il le para et Peter me tordit le bras, je me retrouvais le dos plaqué contre son torse .

Peter m'embrassa dans le cou, pendant que sa main se faufilait sous mon T-shirt.  
\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis qu'on est renté dit Peter .  
\- Peter …  
\- Je pensais que tu avais quitté, Theo, pour moi, mais tu n'as fais aucun geste . Je sais qu'entre la mort de ton père,ton nouveau rôle de leadeuse et ton rôle de mère, cela faisait beaucoup . Je me suis montré patient, je veux savoir ce que tu envisages pour nous deux

Peter avait attrapé mon sein à travers mon soutien-gorge, mais je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Je me dégageais de lui et lui fis face

\- Peter, il n'y a aucun avenir entre nous, je ne veux plus d'homme dans ma vie .  
\- Ta décision semble définitive . Est-ce-que la rumeur pour laquelle tu as des sentiments, pour Eric est vrai ?  
\- Je…  
\- June !  
Je me retournais c'était Al.

\- Oui, Al .  
\- Eric est là .  
Je n'essayais pas de comprendre la signification de sa présence ici, je suivis Al qui m'emmena jusqu'à mon amant . Il n'y avait pas qu'Eric, Christina et Eve étaient là aussi . Je ne comprenais plus rien . Les Audacieux avaient les mains liées et les yeux bandés . _****_

\- Enlevez leur bandeau ordonnais-je .

Je sentis mon cœur battre à la chamade de les revoir, j'aurais voulu tous les serrer dans mes bras, leur dire le bonheur de les revoir . Me blottir dans les bras d'Eric et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il est là pour moi .

Mais je ne pouvais pas dévoiler mes émotions, j'étais observé par des milliers de paires de yeux sans-factions

\- Que font trois Audacieux donc un leader Audacieux, loin de leur faction, sans renforts ?Demandai-je sans émotion  
\- Tu avais raison, ce sont des Audacieux sous simulations qui ont attaqué, les Altruistes . Je ne veux plus faire partie d'une faction qui se sert de ses membres, pour tuer, d'autre membres d'une autre faction . Je veux trouver des preuves et faire tombé Max et Jeanine, car je sais qu'ils sont responsables . Et pour ça j'ai besoin de votre aide répondit Eric .  
\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?  
\- Tes hommes peuvent dire qu'on était que tous les trois .

\- C'est peut-être un moyen, pour gagner notre confiance.  
\- June, crois-nous, Zeke a tué Lauren, car elle avait trouvé des preuves , mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de les donner à Eric dit Eve.  
\- J'avais chargé Lauren de trouver des preuves , car le lendemain de la mise en place des traceurs, aucun Audacieux ne se souvient de rien, je me retrouve avec une blessure par couteau . J'ai eu des doutes m'expliqua Eric

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, surtout à Eric, c'est un ancien Erudit, donc manipulateur par définition. On devrait les tuer, cela ferait passer un message aux Audacieux dit Evelyn.

Je réfléchis, je savais que les sans-factions voulaient leurs morts,surtout celle d'Eric en dédommagement des vies de nos proches qu'ils nous on prit. Je devais éviter une vengeance . Evelyn avait raison, Eric était un ancien, Erudit donc un manipulateur, il était le numéro 2 de la manipulation après Jeanine . Mes sentiments pour lui ne devaient pas fausser mon jugement . 

\- Theo, Peter, envoyés nos invités dans leur nouvelle chambre . Demain on les fera passer aux sérum de vérité . Je déciderais de leur sort après ça ordonnais-je  
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu es une menteuse née dit Eric  
\- Si c'est la vérité, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir Eric répondis-je »

Je retournais m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour pleurer . Puis après j'allais au studio de Tris et Quatre . Je frappais à la porte . Tris ouvrit .

Le studio faisait environ 20 m², le coin nuit était séparé par un bout de tissus . Le coin salon-cuisine se composait d'une table avec quatre chaises branlantes, un petit meuble avec quelques assiettes, des verres, un peu de nourriture .

« On peut quelque chose pour toi, June ? Demanda Tris .  
\- J'aimerais qu'avec Uriah vous surveiller que personne les maltraites et qu'on les nourrie . Je ne peux pas m'y rendre car cela parlerais parmi les sans-faction. Surtout qu'il y a une rumeur concernant ma relation avec Eric .Si je vais le voir, cela risque d'encore plus enfler la rumeur .

\- Et il ne faut mieux pas que tu doives confirmer,car Evelyn prendrait sa place . Tu sais je pense que c'est elle dit Tobias .  
\- Je sais que tu hais ta mère, pour ce qu'elle t'as fait . Mais Evelyn me trahira jamais .  
Quatre ne répondit pas mais je voyais dans son attitude, qu'il me croyait pas .  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas on s'en occupe .  
\- Désolé de vous imposer,cela si je pouvais …  
\- On sait dit Tobias . »

Je ne réussis pas à dormir cette nuit-là . J'essayais de lire, de m'occuper l'esprit . Mais rien à faire, je ne pensais qu'à eux en bas , à lui plus particulièrement . Le savoir si proche était une torture .

Le lendemain a 8h30, on emmena les trois prisonniers à la fosse . Tout le monde était là . Officiellement on faisait le procès des trois Audacieux, mais c'était surtout celui d'Eric

« Vous allez tous les trois passer au sérum de vérité, en fonction de vos réponses …  
\- Nous savons très que c'est moi qui vous intéresse à passer direct aux choses sérieuses . Puis elles ne savent rien dit Eric .

\- On verrait si vous avez tous la même version pour mieux juger dis-je.  
\- Toute façon c'est le sérum de vérité,je ne peux pas mentir . Contrairement à toi je suppose,celui-là aussi tu peux le truquer me dit froidement Eric .  
\- Tu es si pressé d'être condamné .  
\- Toute façon ils m'ont déjà condamné.

\- Tu n'es pas suicidaire, ni un impulsif comme la plupart des Audacieux, si tu es là,c'est que tu as réfléchis longuement et là tu voudrais mourir .  
\- J'espérais que tu ne mettrais pas ma parole en doute.  
\- Contrairement dans les factions, le leader des sans-faction ne prend pas les décisions seuls mais s'appuie sur le peuple . Ce n'est pas moi qui te jugeras ,c'est les sans-faction. Ma voix est une parmi d'autres .  
\- Il a raison il y a que ça version qui nous importe ,c'est surtout lui que les sans-factions condamneront dit Evelyn .  
\- Voulez vous qu'on juge les trois Audacieux ou simplement, le leader Eric si présent ? Demandai-je.  
La grande majorité levait la main,pour qu'on fasse seulement le procès d'Eric. J'étais obligé d'appliquer « la voix du peuple »  
\- Vas-y dit Eric déterminé .

Je pris la seringue et lu injectais dans le cou . Au début il fallait poser des questions basiques, qui ne demandait pas de mensonge et vérifiable  
\- Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Eric Winchester .  
\- Quelle est ta faction origine ?  
\- Erudite  
\- Comment s'appelle ton père ?  
\- John Winchester.  
\- As-tu des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Deux frères aînés .  
\- Leur noms ?  
\- Jack et James .  
\- Bien commençons l'interrogatoire . Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
\- J'ai découvert que la faction des Audacieux a tué des Altruistes sans défense sous ordre de leurs leaders . Sauf que les Audacieux n'étaient pas conscient, ils pensaient attaquer des sans-factions .

\- C'est vrai notre mort ce n'est pas grave lança un sans-faction .  
Je ne fis pas attention à la remarque .  
\- Comment ça pas conscient ?  
\- On a injecté aux Audacieux un traceur . Sois disant pour les protéger en cas d'attaques et de captures  
\- Comment as tu su que c'était un mensonge ?  
\- La nuit où ils nous ont mis le traceur, j'ai rêvé qu'on attaquait les sans-factions . Tu étais là,aussi,ainsi que Quatre et Tris . Tu me disais que c'était une simulation. Je découvrais aussi la Divergence de Quatre,Tris et Uriah . Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une blessure par balle et un coup de couteau . Quand je me rends à la cafétéria,tous les Audacieux ont bizarrement perdu ma mémoire . Les Erudits nous passent des images en disant que c'est vous qui avez attaqués les Altruistes . Je sens qu'un truc cloche . J'en parle à Lauren, une ancienne Erudite et la meilleure hackeuse de Chicago . Je crois qu'on a eu cette conversation à propos des traceurx avant l'attaque, avec Lauren . Puis il y a quelques jours Lauren est décédé, je pense qu'elle avait trouvé un truc . Je refuse de servir un système qui tue une autre faction, juste pour manipuler le reste du système .

\- Est-ce que tu crois toujours que les sans-factions et les Divergents sont une menace, comme on vous l'a enseignés ? Demandai-je .  
\- Vu les événements, je pense que le système nous a menti sur la menace sans-factions et Divergents . Je regrette d'avoir tué tous ses innocents, je pensais juste défendre un l'idéal qui était le système des factions dit Eric .  
\- Je n'ai plus de questions . On va passer au vote .  
\- Avant que les gens votent, je voudrais rappeler que depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de cet homme, nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres donc notre ancien leader . Je ne veux pas qu'on le condamne à mort non, je demande la prison à vie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? dit Evelyn

\- Aucune clémence . Eric a reconnu avoir été manipulé comme beaucoup de personnes à Chicago, il reconnaît avoir commis une erreur dit Tobias .  
\- Une erreur qui a tué des milliers de personnes répliqua Evelyn.  
\- Certes une erreur qui a tué des milliers de personnes,qu'on oubliera pas . Combien parmi vous sont des transferts Erudits ou Audacieux . Parmi les Erudits combien on fait des expériences sur des sans-factions ou Divergents capturés par les Audacieux . Mais aujourd'hui vous êtes là car un événement dans votre vie, vous a fait prendre conscience des horreurs que vous faisiez . Parmi les Audacieux combien de sans-factions vous avez humiliés,tués, torturés . Pourtant mon père vous à tous donnez une chance de vous rachetez et de faire partie de la famille des sans-faction . Et en digne fille de mon père, je souhaite ouvrir la porte à ceux qui font pénitence . Bien sûr si c'est un mensonge, nous n'aurons pas de pitié, à condamner les traites . Vous voulez simplement le condamner plus que les autres, car il est le leader de la faction des Audacieux ? Dis-je .  
\- Il est temps de voter . Ceux qui veulent qu'Eric soit condamné à la prison à vie à gauche . Ceux qui veulent lui donner une chance à droite . Comme d'habitude mettez vous par rangées de 10. Theo comptera pour June et Peter pour moi dit Evelyn .

Quelques minutes plus tard le verdict tomba, Eric allait vivre libre parmi-nous .

\- Tris et Tobias faites-leur visitez et montrer leurs habitations . Demain on parlera de leur affectation dis-je .

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Je me rendais à l'armurerie où était affecté Eric . Je l'avais mis là pour qu'il soit le moins possible en contact avec les autres . Et vu que Tobias était responsable et que les sans-faction le respectait , il protégerait Eric et j'espérais que les deux hommes se réconcilieraient

Eric était assis à une table entrain de compter les munitions . Tous les mois je demandais un inventaire de tous nos vivres, cela allait des munitions ,aux vêtements en passant par le moindre boite de conserve .

Je l'observais dans l'encadrement de la porte .

« La leadeuse compte m'observer longtemps ricana Eric .  
\- Comment ça se passe ? Demandai-je  
\- Je m'éclate à compter les munitions se moqua t-il .

\- Si Quatre te mets là, c'est pour te protéger des autres et tout le monde s'occupe des inventaires .  
\- Même toi ? Se moqua t-il ?  
\- Oui je reviens de la comptabilisation des vêtements .  
\- Ouah la leadeuse se met au niveau du peuple .  
\- Ici tout le monde aide leader ou non . C'est quoi ton problème, le fait que tu sois commandé par une femme ?le fait que cette femme c'est moi ? ou que tu as boulot de subalterne ?  
Eric tapa du poing sur la table, cela me fit peur .  
\- Ouais tout ça ! Et le fait que je dois t'obéir, que je ne suis plus rien ! Vu mes compétences tu aurais dû me mettre responsable .  
\- Tu croyais que les autres allaient te laisse leur place .Tu pensais quoi que t'allais être mon bras droit  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi imbu de toi-même .  
\- C'est vrai cela devait être dur de faire semblant, vu comment tu me détestes . Maintenant c'est Peter qui occupe ton lit .  
\- Je n'ai personne . Je veux qu'on ressaye tous les deux, maintenant qu'il y a plus de mensonges entre nous dis-je  
Eric s'approcha de moi et me plaqua contre un mur .

\- Bien je suis un bon soldat, si ma leadeuse me demande, je vais la baiser  
L'ancien leader Audacieux commença à m'embrasser et à passer ses mains sous mon débardeur . Je le repoussais.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que voulait la leadeuse ? Ricana Eric .  
Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mon visage .  
\- Non je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu m'aimes !

\- C'est impossible je ne ressens plus pour toi ,sauf du mépris . »

Je restais là interdite devant ces paroles ,j'essayais de percevoir une lueur de mensonge dans ses yeux mais je ne vis rien .

Je m'enfuis et je me dirigeais vers mon logement . Là je vis Eve qui m'attendait

« Que veux-tu dis-je séchèment  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Quelle importance, tu t'en fous .  
\- Je voulais qu'on parle toutes les deux, qu'on redevienne amies . Mais il semblerait que cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi . Maintenant que tu es ici et leadeuse ! Eric a raison de tu t'es servi de nous !  
Eve partit mais je la retiens par le bras .  
\- C'est faux, ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, alors s'il te plaît donne-moi une chance de m'expliquer, Eve suppliais-je  
L'ancienne Audacieuse me regarda plusieurs minutes interminables .  
\- Ok je veux bien t'écouter.

On rentra chez moi , Eve regarda .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je pensais qu'être leadeuse offrait quelques avantages mais non dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Et ouais dommage .  
\- J'aime bien le fait que chez vous, c'est le peuple qui décide . Vous ressemblez beaucoup aux Fraternels pour ça . Même si à cause de ça Eric aurait pu mourir .  
\- C'est mon père qui a instauré cette règle, même s'il trouvait une certaine démocratie chez les Audacieux, du fait qu'il y a cinq leaders , il trouvait que les leaders Audacieux consultaient pas assez les Audacieux . Tu veux un café ?  
Oui s'il te plaît .

On s'installa autour de la table basse, assise sur des coussins , en buvant notre café .  
\- Tu sais je me toujours refusé d'avoir des amis chez les Audacieux, pour garder une distance entre eux et moi . Malgré les années chez les Audacieux, je me suis jamais senti pleinement intégrer à la faction, la seule chose que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi, chez les sans-factions . Puis quand je t'ai bousculés à la cérémonie du choix . Je sais pas je voulais te connaître . Ton choix était le seul moment intéressant . Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu te dire la vérité, mais quand je voyais comment tu parlais des sans-factions . J'ai eu peur que tu me dénonces .

\- Oui je sais je me suis parfois montré méprisante envers les sans-factions . Aujourd'hui j'ai une toute autre opinion . Il faut comprendre qu'on nous apprend à vous détester .  
\- Je sais … Je peux poser une question indiscrète ?  
\- Oui,vas-y dit Eve .  
\- Où est Zeke ? Et toi et lui ?  
\- Zeke et moi, nous étions ensemble , mais c'est lui qui a tué Lauren . Quand on s'est échappé, ils allait nous livrer aux Audacieux . Nous sommes très différents maintenant, je ne sais pas si lui et moi, on se remettra un jour ensemble .  
\- Oui comme moi et Eric . Je pensais que maintenant qu'il était ici, cela serait plus simple pour nous. Mais Eric m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus, si tu avais vu le mépris dans ses yeux .  
\- Eric t'aime, c'est juste qu'il est comme un animal blessé, il lui faudra du temps . Mais il finira par revenir vers toi dit mon amie en me prenant les mains .  
\- J'espère que tu as raison .  
\- Mais si toi Eric vous vous remettez ensemble, cela ne va pas créer de tension parmi les sans-factions et créer une cassure .  
\- Pas une cassure mais des tensions . Mais je laisserais pas la leadeuse prendre le pas sur la femme .  
\- Tu n'as pas tort .  
\- En tout cas deux qui sont heureux, c'est Christina et Uriah qui se sont retrouvés dis-je en souriant . »

Le soir, Christina et Eve se joignirent à Uriah, Tris, Quatre et moi, pour le repas . Eric était seul . Christina allait le voir, mais elle se fit envoyer chier .  
« Franchement ce mec est un con. Eh bien qu'il reste seul dit Christina énervé . » 

**Voilà le premier chapitre de l'arrivé de Christina, Eve et Eric chez les Sans-faction est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus .**

 **Est-ce que vous avez des idées ou June et Eric peuvent se disputer , car j'ai prévu les réconcilier dans deux chapitres . Dans le prochain Eric va se réconcilier avec Quatre et Tris**

 **Les personnes qui regardent la série « Supernatural » on peut être remarqué ,que le nom du père Eric est celui du père de Sam et Dean dans la série Supernatural**

 **Je vais essayer de terminé le chapitre du point de vu d'Eric ce soir, sinon ce sera dans le week-end.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 25**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ *******************************************************************************_

 _ **3 mois plus tard**_

Un soir, je m'octroyais un moment de répit avec ma fille à la fosse . Nous jouions à la dînette. Quatre et Tris étaient là aussi . Eve et Christina étaient partis se coucher . Je cherchais Eric et là je le vis en compagnie d'une sans-faction, Sibylle, il me semble .

« Eric, fais ça simplement, pour te faire souffrir dit Tris.  
\- Cela marche rétorquais-je .  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne passe rien entre eux, qu'il ne l'aime pas.  
\- Sincèrement Tris, tu penses qu'ils jouent au Scrabble . Cela fait plusieurs nuits qu'ils passent ensemble, il est peut-être amoureux .  
\- Tris a raison, c'est juste pour d'atteindre . Chez les Audacieux, il en baisait d'autres pour t'oublier, mais il me l'a dit, il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir ou il était obligé de penser à toi, pour cela répondit Tobias .  
\- Il ne veut pas me pardonner… nous pardonner . D'où vient cet œil au beurre noir, Quatre ?

\- D'Eric . J'ai essayé de lui parler en salle entraînement, mais il a refusé et voilà le résultat. 

Soudain on entendit des voix d'outre-tombe, parler des hauteurs de la fosse .  
« Livré nous les Divergents et votre leadeuse répétèrent en boucle les voix . 

Je reconnus Eric, Christina et Eve . Ils s'approchèrent doucement du précipice. Quatre, Tris et moi on se leva précipitamment et on accouru vers les trois Audacieux . J'ordonnais à une sans-faction de surveiller Hope .

Quatre réussit à retenir Eric qui se débattait, Tris réussit à stopper Christina. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette chance et Eve tomba, mais je me saisis de sa main avant qu'elle tombe . Cette chute réveilla Eve de la simulation .

« June aide moi ! Aide moi !  
Je sentis que j'allais lâché . Quatre et Tris ne pouvaient pas m'aider , ils maintenaient les deux autres Audacieux .  
\- Venez m'aider criais-je !  
Theo arriva et attrapa Eve  
\- Merci. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Vous étiez sous simulation on doit à tout prix vous enlever votre traceur.

On emmena les trois Audacieux à l'infirmerie .  
« Tori, il faut que tu trouves un moyen d'enlever leur traceur, avant que ça recommence dis-je .

Tori avait quitté peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Eric, Eve et Christina, la faction des Audacieux . La mort de Lauren, lui avait fait prendre conscience du danger . D'ailleurs beaucoup Audacieux qui nous aidait de l'intérieur était venu trouver refuge, chez nous.

\- Rick et Karl, mettez sur les lits, Christina et Eric, donnez-leur un sédatif, l puis attacher les au lit . Bon maintenant à toi Eve.  
Tori toucha à peine le traceur que celui-ci se défend  
\- Ah ! Hurla Eve.  
\- Je vais la tuer si je décide de lui enlever .  
\- Je ne veux pas mourir dit Eve.  
\- Non, tu mourras pas . Je vais demander à Theo, de faire passer un message, à Romuald . C'est un Erudit et il travaille au laboratoire, je vais lui demander de désactiver les puces, le temps que Tori les enlève et réactiver, pour que personne ne s'en rends compte .

\- Tu dois faire aussi pour les autres Audacieux, sinon cela recommencera, quelle faction, ils attaqueront la prochaine fois ? Les Fraternels, les Sincères ? Dit Eve .

\- Cela mettra la vie de Romuald en danger, je ne peux pas .

\- Mais là tu vas tuer des milliers innocents .  
\- D'accord dis-je . »

J'allais voir Theo.  
« Théo, j'ai besoin que tu te rendes chez les Erudits, pour demander à Romuald de désactiver tous les traceurs.  
\- Mais tu vsa le condamner si les Erudits s'en rendent compte , Romuald, va mourir .  
\- Je sais c'est pour ça ramène le ici . Et si on le fait pas, les Erudits peuvent ordonner aux Audacieux sous simulations, d'attaquer une nouvelle faction ou nous-même . Tu te vois tuer des gens qui ne sont pas conscients . Je voudrais aussi que tu préviennes et ramène si c'est possible, madame Winchester, la mère d'Eric .  
\- D'accord

Quelques heures plus tard, Theo revient avec la mère d'Eric mais sans Romuald .  
\- Bonjour madame .Où est Romuald, Theo ?  
\- Romuald a refusé de me suivre, il préfère rester là-bas ou cas où quelque chose tourne mal répondit Theo  
\- C'est son choix, je le respecte . Il faut qu'on prouve aux Audacieux que Max et Jeanine, les ont manipulé.  
\- Comment .  
\- Pour ça on a besoin d'Eric  
\- Comment va Eric ? Demanda la mère du leader Audacieux  
\- Tori leur a enlever les traceurs, ils sont en train d'émerger. Venez je vais vous conduire à lui .

On arriva devant la porte de la chambre des trois Audacieux.

\- Attendez, madame, avant que vous rentriez . J'aimerais vous demander un service, de convaincre Eric, de parler aux Audacieux du traceur, pour éviter un nouveau massacre . J'espère faire tomber, Max et Jeanine dis-je .

\- June, je vais essayer, mais je te promets rien, car je ne sais pas si Eric m'écoutera après les révélations que je vais lui faire .  
\- Merci, d'essayer cquand même . Sinon je le ferais .

\- Tu crains mon fils .  
\- Non juste que sa perte de confiance en moi, va faire qu'il ne remplira pas son devoir de leader des Audacieux, simplement car c'est moi qui formulerai cette demande .  
\- Je comprends .

On rentra

\- Maman que fais-tu là ? Demanda Eric  
\- Rick, Karl conduisez les lits avec Christina et Eve, dans la chambre à côté . Eric et sa mère ont besoin d'être seuls ordonnais-je  
Les deux sans-factions obéirent . Puis on sortit tous .

Je décidais d'aller me défouler sur un punching-ball. J'avais besoin du sport, pour canaliser la pression de mon nouveau rôle de leadeuse . Après ma séance de sport, je rentrais chez moi et j'allais me doucher, avant de récupérer Hope chez les nourrices .

Je passais à la cuisine et je fis chauffer de l'eau que je mis dans une bouteille . Puis je rentrais chez moi, je me déshabillais et je filais sous la douche.

J'entendis des pas, je sus que c'était Eric instinctivement .

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps, ou tu comptes venir me rejoindre. Le sport ne m'a pas assez détendu et j'ai besoin d'une bonne baise . Et vu que tu es là. En plus tu as dis que tu étais un bon soldat qui obéissait à sa leadeuse. Et bien ta leadeuse a besoin d'être baiser . Dis-je d'une voix la plus froide possible, en espérant que je cachais mes réel émotions , mes faiblesses . 

\- Eh bien je vais être un bon soldat et te baiser, n'attends aucune douceur de ma part dit Eric .  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, si je voulais de l'affection, je demanderais à Théo ou Peter rétorquais-je .

Il voulait me blesser, eh bien j'allais le blesser aussi, en tout cas j'espérais que c'était le cas .

Eric me plaqua contre le mur avec brutalité et m'embrassa avec tout autant de sauvagerie, j'ai compris que je lui avais fait mal . Je voulais lui infliger aussi une douleur physique, le marquer, donc je plantais mes ongles dans sa peau et je les laisses glisser lentement, le long de son colonne vertébral.

\- Tu savais que ma mère vous aidait et tu m'as rien dit ! Encore un mensonge ! Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ! Cria Eric .  
Il prit dans la paume de mes mains, chacun de mes seins et avec son pouce il titilla mes tétons.  
\- Eric … Humm...Cela voulait te dire … Humm...la vérité sur moi et si je te l'avais dit … Hum… m'aurais-tu envoyé chez les Erudits Eric ou m'aurais-tu protégé ? Demandai-je.  
Je m'étais posé la question depuis mon retour . Est-ce que si je lui avais dit, il m'aurait trahi ou non ? 

\- A l'époque, malgré l'amour que j'avais pour toi, je t'aurais sûrement livrer avoua Eric .  
\- Et puis c'était à ta mère de te le dire pas à moi dis-je.  
L'Audacieux 'embrassa dans le cou, tout en continuant à m'amuser avec mes tétons  
\- Tu savais pourquoi ma mère avait rejoint votre cause ? Demanda Eric  
\- Humm. Eric Ta mère me l'a expliqué … Putain Eric !

Eric commença à me lécher les tétons, je lui tenais les cheveux. J'avais oublié les sensations qu'Eric me procurait .  
\- Eric gémis-je  
\- Tu savais pour mon père ?

Son souffle chaud ne fit qu'augmenter mon plaisir . Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses questions, même si j'essayais .

\- Eric... De quoi ton père ?  
\- Que mon véritable père était un Audacieux qui soutenait la cause du tien . C'est comme ça que ma mère et lui se sont rencontrés . Il s'appelait Eric aussi .

J'avais entendu sa questions, mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer une phrase,car Eric avait décidé de s'amuser avec mon piercing, il savait que cela me rendait notre ébats avançait , puis je lui tirais les cheveux .

\- Eric… Hum…. Continue gémis-je  
\- Tu le connais ?  
\- Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu parler mon père et Evelyn, d'un certain Eric . Cet homme aurait aidé mon père à emmener Evelyn chez les sans-faction. A ce que j'ai compris c'était son assistant chez les Audacieux, quand mon père était leader et surtout son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance .  
\- Tu sais comment il est mort ?  
\- Non, je demanderais à Evelyn si tu veux .  
\- Non, je me débrouillerais répondit séchèment l'ancien leader des Audacieux.

Eric reprit son travail de mon hurler, en faisant tourner sa langue, autour de mon piercing .  
\- Eric gémis-je

Mon ancien petit-ami était à genoux . Je m'étais montré gentille en répondant à ses questions, en voulant l'aider, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour me montrer que cela le touchait, que j'obtiens son pardon . Il voulait être horrible avec moi, j'allais l'être avec lui . Je savais qu'Eric ne supportait pas si je le soumettais

\- Au fait tu es venu pour me baiser et en tant que leadeuse je dois garder le contrôle, non ? Dis-je froidement .

Je lui empoignais fortement les cheveux et il commença doucement à lécher mon sexe . Je sentis déjà une petite chaleur s'insinuer entre mes cuisses .

Eric avait décidé en plus de sa langue, de mettre ses doigts en moi . C'était tellement exquis que je me tenais au mur et donnai des coups de reins pour sentir, sa langue, ses doigts, plus profondément en moi. Je fermais les yeux envahir, par ce plaisir, j'avais oublié comment c'était bon le sexe, le sexe avec Eric.

Eric accélérait ou ralentissait ses doigts, sa langue, c'était exquis mais aussi tellement frustrant, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, il me rendait- dingue.  
\- Han ! Eric plus !  
\- Je ne suis pas comme les mecs que tu fréquentes, c'est moi qui domine June. J'adorais que tu me domines quand je t'aimais rétorqua Eric.

Tu vas voir si je ne peux te soumettre pensais-je

Je lui tenais fortement les cuisses et je serrais les cuisses, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger . Cela m'excitait encore plus ce pouvoir sur lui . Eric avait vraiment déteint sur moi.

Eric donna quelques coups de langue et je jouis.

\- Han Eric !

J'avais déserrer les cuisses sous l'effet de l'orgasme, je sentis Eric me tenir. Je trouvais ce geste rassurant, tendre . Je retiens mes larmes devant ce geste affectif .

\- Alors c'est qui, qui a dominé l'autre le narguais-je pour me donner de la contenance .

Là je vis son sexe en érection, je voulus encore le dominer, mais Eric ne me laissa pas le temps, il me retourna brusquement, puis je sentis sa langue dans le creux de mes reins

\- Eric, Eric !

J'avais les mains contre, je me cambrais pour sentis encore plus sa langue entre mes reins . Puis je le sentis me laver les fesses, je ne compris par pourquoi, quelques secondes après je compris.

\- Tu t'es déjà fait enculer ? Demanda Eric  
\- Non .  
\- Tu en envie ?  
\- Oui.  
Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais envie de faire une fellation et de me faire sodomiser, des pratiques que je détestais auparavant .

Eric m'écarta et me pilonna, c'était brutal, mais étrangement dans la douleur, je ressentis un intense plaisir, de le sentir en moi .

\- Tu aimes sentir ta queue en toi dit Eric.  
\- Eric ! Oui !  
\- Han ! Criai-on en jouissant .

Je sentis Eric se retirer en moi, mais la seconde d'après il me retourna et me porta, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il recommença à me pilonner sauvagement . Et j'adorais ça, je savais que pour l'instant je n'aurais que ça de sa part .

\- Hein je t'ai manqué, le sexe avec moi ou le sexe tout court, car je sais que tu n'as baiser aucun mec depuis moi se moqua Eric.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre . D'un côté j'aurais répondus quoi, c'était vrai .

On jouit encore dans une parfaite osmose . Eric se retira, je m'effondrais . Je le sentis partir, je l'entendis se rhabiller et quitter mon appartement .

Là je laissais mes larmes coulées . 

« June que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda ma mère  
\- Eric dis-je .  
\- Fini de te doucher et habits toi et en parlent dit ma mère

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis vêtu d'une robe kimono et mes cheveux attachés négligemment par une pince .  
\- Alors que s'est-il passé avec ton Audacieux ?  
\- Ce n'est plus mon Audacieux . On a baisé dans la douche, physiquement j'ai adoré mais mentalement, je n'en peux plus qu'il me déteste . Il m'en voulait que je lui ai pas parlé de sa mère, son rôle chez les sans-faction. Il croyait que je savais que son père était un Audacieux qui avait rejoint notre cause . Bref tout ce qu'il va mal ou ira mal dans sa vie, j'en serais responsable selon lui . Il ne me croit plus .  
\- Bah écoute pour moi, ce mec est un abruti, fini. Tu mérites mieux. Pourquoi tu as quitté Theo ? Pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à Peter, en plus vous formerez une famille avec Hope.  
\- Je n'aime ni Theo, ni Peter . C'est avec Eric que je veux fonder une amie .  
\- Et s'il ne te pardonne jamais ?

\- Et bien je pendrais ce qu'il me donne .  
\- Ce n'est pas sain, tu en es consciente .  
\- Oui, mais je lui appartiens … Maman j'ai une question à te poser ?

\- Oui, vas-y ?  
\- Pourquoi tu as rejoint mon père dans son combat ?

Ma mère semblait plongée dans ses pensées, mais elle finit par me répondre .

\- Mon mari n'est pas mort en sauvant Johanna des flammes . Ce jour-là, des Audacieux l'ont bien fait, mais pas mon mari . Il y avait des corps calcinés, mais j'étais persuadé que Ben, n'étais pas parmi ses corps . Et à force de chercher, j'ai découvert, qu'il avait rejoint la cause de Kyle Reese et qu'il sauvait les Divergents, à l'époque il était instructeur chez les transferts. Son binôme faisait la même chose chez les natifs . Un jour ils ont été découverts et ils ont été tués.

\- Pourquoi les Audacieux ont inventé cette histoire?Demandai-je.

\- Dis plutôt les Erudits, maintenant en tant que leadeuse, tu sais qu'on est beaucoup à jouer les taupes pour les sans-factions . Si cela se savait, cela remettrait en cause le système des factions, cela voudrait dire qu'il est pas aussi bon, qu'il veut le faire paraître répondit ma mère .  
\- C'est peut être la solution pour que la population de Chicago se rends compte, mais pour ça j'aurais besoins de l'accord des infiltrés et je pense que la parole d'Eric, en tant que leader Audacieux, peut avoir de l'importance … Désolé alors pourquoi tu nous a rejoins ? Dis-je  
\- Non c'est normal que tu réfléchisses comme une leadeuse . Quand j'ai sus, un moment j'ai voulus me venger, puis j'ai décidé de continuer le travail de mon mari . Mais je ne savais pas comment. Puis j'ai accouché de mon bébé mort-né . Et Edward t'as mis dans mes bras et m'a expliqué que ta mère t'avait abandonné et que tu allais mener une vie de sans-faction. Puis j'ai découvert qui était ta mère et ton père . Et donc j'ai contacté ton père, qui ne savait pas que tu existais. Et de ta naissance est venu le projet infiltré des enfants orphelins dans des familles dans différentes m'expliqua ma mère .  
\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois ma mère, à la place d'elle .  
\- Elle était toujours dans ta dernière peur ? Demanda ma mère .  
\- Oui . »

Ensuite j'allais chercher Hope chez les nourrices et je rejoignis mes amis pour le repas . On rigola de la première rencontre entre Tris et Quatre . Leur histoire avait mal débuté, avec Quatre qui l'avait envoyé chier lors du premier repas chez les Audacieux de Tris, puis il l'a entaillé l'oreille , sous l'ordre d'Eric .

Justement Quatre et Eric arrivèrent ensemble à notre table . Eric s'excusa de son comportement auprès de ses amis . J'avais l'espoir qu'il le ferait pour moi aussi .

\- Et moi tu comptes me pardonner quand ? Demanda-je  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Jamais .  
\- Eric ! dit Tris .

\- Eux mon cacher la vérité, pour survivre , toi tu m'as simplement manipulé, pour ta mission .  
\- En quelle langue, faut que je te le dise, notre relation n'a jamais été une manipulation pour ma mission. Si je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité,c'est que j'avais peur de ta réaction et j'avais raison, tu m'a dis que tu m'aurais livré rétorquais-je

Je partis avec Hope, je ne pouvais pas supporter sa froideur . Arrivée chez moi,je pleurais encore à cause de lui, deux fois en deux heures, un record !

Tris m'enlaça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il te pardonnera aussi. »

*******************************************************************

 **Et voilà qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre . Je publie dans quelques minutes le chapitre version Eric , une petite révélation le concernant.**

 **Avez-vu deviner la dernière peur de June ? Elle sera révélée dans trois chapitres .**

 **Dans la prochain chapitre, la réconciliation Eric/June .**

 **A propos des publications, je commence un nouveau travail le 5 septembre, donc je risque de publié avec moins de régularité mais ne vous inquiétiez pas je n'abandonne pas . En plus je dois aussi avancer mes deux autres fictions sur deux fandom différents**

 **La prochaine fiction Divergente publiée, ce sera « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ». Je sèche un peu sur cette fiction, donc je vais avancer l'idée que j'avais prévu dans deux chapitres, donc la fiction sera un peu plus courte que prévu initialement .** __

 _PS : La fiction est séparée en quatre partie, sur Waptad je l'ai séparé en tome et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, dès le début mais bon ._

 _Partie 1 : initiation ( chapitre 1 à 21)  
partie 2 : Insurrection (chapitre 22 à maintenant). Il devrait rester 6-7 chapitres après celui-là si je respecte bien le plan par chapitre ^^  
La partie 3 se nommera « révélation » et la dernière partie « reconstruction » _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 26**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ **Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, la réconciliation Eric/ June!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^**_

 _ **3 mois plus tard**_

Le matin,Peter m'avait rejoint pendant que je donnais le petit-déjeuner à Hope . Je faisais semblant de rire à ses blagues , je le laissais me toucher. Tout simplement pour éteindre l'incendie des rumeurs qui me prêtaient une liaison avec Eric . C'est vrai que le leader Audacieux on passait depuis trois mois, toutes nos nuits ensemble, mais on baisait et il partait . Mais on n' avait aucune relation amoureuse si les sans-faction le croyaient, ils ne me feraient plus confiance et je perdrais ma place de leadeuse . _ **  
**_  
Après le petit déjeuner, Evelyn et moi, nous étions dans mon bureau . Je voulais lui parler de mon plan, pour rallier les membres des factions à notre cause et donc affaiblir Jeanine et Max, en essayant d'éviter un conflit meurtrier. Une vrai réaction de Fraternelle !

« Evelyn, on ne peut pas continuer à attendre que que les factions nous attaquent, eux doivent attendre aussi ...dis-je  
\- Tu as raison , on doit attaquer les premier dit Evelyn.  
\- Au contraire, j'opte pour une solution plus pacifiste.  
\- Ton père a essayé pendant des années, cela n'a pas fonctionné répliqua l'ex-compagne de mon père .  
\- Oui, mais mon père n'avait pas un leader Audacieux dans son camp .  
\- Tu veux demander de l'aide à ce connard, Audacieux . Il nous méprise .  
\- Nous, plus maintenant. Moi oui .  
\- Et tu vas te mettre à genoux pour supplier ce mec .  
\- Non . Je dois aller le voir . »

Je sortis de mon bureau et me dirigeais vers armurerie. J'entendis Quatre et Eric, discuté, mais je ne comprenais pas la teneur de celle-ci .

« Salut Quatre, Eric dis-je  
\- Je venais te faire mon rapport avec les dernières caisses qui ont été qui ont été volées aux entrepôts des Audacieux dit Quatre .

\- On verra ça plus tard, je suis venu parler à Eric .  
\- Parler ou baiser ? Demanda Eric .  
\- Non parler …  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre toi et moi …  
\- Je viens te parler de leader à leader.  
\- Je ne suis plus leader Audacieux .  
\- Je suis sûr que pour certains Audacieux tu le restes, tu étais autant hais que vénérer par les Audacieux .  
\- Et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire .  
\- Tu vas faire un discours aux factions des Chicago en racontant l'histoire des traceurs , que ce sont les Audacieux qui ont tué les Altruistes ,mais qu'ils ne sont pour rien, car ils étaient sous simulations. Que ce sont Jeanine et Max les responsables et non les sans-faction. Qu'ils seront accueillis ici . Je veux éviter un conflit et des centaines voir milliers de morts des deux côtés .  
\- Très Fraternelles ricana Eric .  
\- Non car s'il faut je suis prête à détruire les factions dis-je déterminée.  
\- Je vais réfléchir dit Eric .  
\- Eric, June a raison, grâce à toi, on peut éviter un conflit. Les seuls responsables sont Jeanine et Max, tu crois pas qu'il y a eu assez de mort dont Lauren dit Quatre  
\- D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé ce qu'avais trouvé Lauren ? Demanda Eric  
\- Non pas encore, mais je sais qu'on trouvera, il y a toujours une trace . Ici à la salle informatique, ils y travaillent, ainsi que les taupes au sein des Audacieux et des Erudits répondis-je  
\- Dont ma mère ?  
\- Ta mère n'est pas une hackeuse,mais elle assiste à certaines discussions entre ton père et Jeanine, mais rien d'intéressant pour l'instant dis-je.  
\- Et Lauren était une taupe ?  
\- Non .  
\- Ok je vais le faire. Comment on procède ? Je vais chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Non tu serais mort . Tu vas t'exprimer de la salle de contrôle, on va pirater les écrans que les Erudits se servent pour faire passer leurs messages .  
\- OK, je fais ça quand ?  
\- Dans quelques heures, le temps qu'on prépare . Merci Eric .  
-Je fais ça pour venger la mort de Lauren et voir Jeanine et Max tombés répliqua le leader Audacieux .  
Cela me blessais mais je restais impassible  
\- Quatre, je peux te recevoir, pour ton rapport maintenant si tu veux dis-je.  
\- Parfait dit le Divergent . »

On laissa, le leader Audacieux seul .

J'avais aussi convoqué Théo en tant que commandant de l'armée et Al en tant que responsable instructeur .

\- Bon Théo, je veux savoir comment de blessés ou morts lors de la mission d'entrepôt de ce matin et si des nouvelles du côtésdes taupes ?  
\- Trois blessés de notre côté et deux morts et un blessé du côté Audacieux . Cela ne bouge pas du côté des factions , comme on dit le calme avant la tempête .  
\- Al, combien de novices seront soldats ?  
\- Sur les vingt novices, quinze .  
\- Bien. Theo tu les testes sur des simulations de missions .  
\- Ok . June , les Audacieux sont toujours plus nombreux que nous .  
\- Cela nous empêche de le mettre en déroute.  
\- Oui mais si une guerre est déclarée .  
\- Cela peut changer, je n'en dis pas plus . Quatre ?  
\- On a 100 pistolets , 70 mitraillettes et 40 fusils à pompe et sinon autant de munitions . En tout 2000 pistolets , 150 mitrailles, 200 fusils à pompe .

\- Il nous faut des armes plus lourdes , on verra ce que l'atelier réparation peut récupérer. Merci messieurs . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

 _T_ out était prêt pour qu'Eric fasse son discours .

« Eric, c'est bon on a piraté, le réseau, tu peux dire ton discours dit-je  
\- Quand une lumière rouge apparaît en bas de l'écran tu peux parler. Vous avez 120 secondes avant qu'on se passe repérer dit Ross  
\- Ok dit Eric  
 _ **  
**_

\- Bonjour, je suis Eric, leader des Audacieux . Si j'ai rejoins les sans-factions cela n'a rien avoir avec ma prétendue relation avec June Reese, leadeuse des sans-factions Mais parce que la faction des Audacieux a été corrompu par son leader, Max . Quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Audacieux et quitter les Erudits, c'était pour défendre notre système de factions et défendre les plus faibles . Mais voilà, notre leader chef, Max avec l'aide de la leadeuse des Erudits a détruit la factions des Altruistes et non les sans-factions. L'attaque que les Erudits nous on montré, ce n'est pas les sans-factions, mais nous les Audacieux sous simulation qui on tués des innocents grâce à l'aide des traceurs . Les traceurs ne sont pas là pour ne protéger mais pour nous contrôler . Les menaces des factions ne sont pas les sans-factions ou les Divergents mais Max et Jeanine . Audacieux, Erudits , Fraternels , Sincères rejoignez-nous ! Le leadeuse June Reese veut la paix avec la faction et un meilleur avenir pour les siens.

Les sans-factions coupèrent connexion .

\- Alors, June ?

\- Très convaincant, maintenant il faut attendre, pour savoir combien nous rejoindrons dis-je  
\- J'espère assez, pour contre-carré les plans de Max et Jeanine.  
\- Moi a ussi . » _ ****_

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Grâce au discours d'Eric, on vit arriver des Audacieux, des Erudits ne voulant plus vivre, servir une faction corrompue et meurtrière . On accueillit aussi des Sincères et Fraternels qui étaient en colère contre inaction de leur faction qui ont laisser une faction se faire décimer .

Mais il y a moins de monde qu'on pensait, environ 175 Audacieux, 150 Erudits, 50 Sincères et 30 Fraternels soient 405 personnes . Je m'attendais à plus Audacieux, on manque cruellement de soldats . Les soldats sans-faction représentent 40 % de la population sans-faction.

Je me présentais devant les nouveaux arrivés .  
« Bonjour, je suis June Reese, la leadeuse des sans-faction. C'est très courageux de votre part de quitter votre faction et donc de renier ce qu'on vous a enseigné pendant des années . Avant de vous intégrer au sein des sans-faction. en fonction de vos aptitudes. Vous serez logé en sous-sol, pour vous séparer des sans-faction…  
\- On nous traite comme des criminels dit une Audacieuse .  
\- On ne vous traite pas de criminel, on n'a pas le choix, on manque de place et temps que vous n'aurez pas montrer votre bonne foie en vous soumettant au sérum des Sincères, pour vérifier qu'aucune taupe se cache chez nous …  
\- Et si on refuse ? Demanda un Audacieux  
\- Si tu refuses,sois tu rentres chez les Audacieux, on ne retient personne, sinon tu te soumettras au sérum des Sincères de gré ou de forces, tu as le choix .  
\- Mais …  
\- Tom c'est les règles, si tu n'ai pas capable de le faire, tu n'as rien à faire ici,d'ailleurs aucun de vous. June fais ça pour protéger les siens de nos ennemi . Si vous ne comprenez pas ça , vous êtes débiles. Kyle Reese accueillait les rebelles du système et sa fille suit la même route . Ce n'est pas les sans-factions qui veulent la guerre, mais les Érudits et les Audacieux . Si vous êtes ici c'est que l'avez compris et vous refusez ce fait. Donc vous vous soumettrez au sérum de vérité,demain ? dit Eric .  
\- Oui Eric disent-ils

Eric qui était derrière moi se trouvait à présent à mes côtés . Aujourd'hui'hui il a prouvé qu'il défendait nos intérêts, son statut de leader des Audacieux peut être un atout, pour la suite des événements .

Les nouveau arrivants suivirent Peter et Théo .

\- Merci dis-je doucement .  
\- Je serais là pour t'aider … à vaincre Max et Jeanine. »

Le leader des Audacieux partit.

Le lendemain, tous les arrivanst se firent injecter le sérum de vérité, aucun n'était une taupe .

Le soir, je venais de coucher Hope dans son lit . Je sortis de ma chambre et j'allais m'accouder à la rambarde à proximité de ma chambre. J'avais une vu imprenable sur la vie de la faction en bas.

Tous ses gens dépendaient de moi, chacune de mes décisions ont des conséquences pour eux . Si je n'arrivais pas à convaincre Jack Krang et Johanna Reyes de s'allier à nous et surtout si pas plus Erudits et surtout Audacieux nous rejoignaient , nous allons droit vers notre mort, en raison du manque d'armes et d'hommes .

La faction des Audacieux étaient celles qui avait vu son nombre de nouveaux novices transfert exploser et celle qui avait connu le moins de défection . Tout ça alimenter par la peur des sans-factions et des Divergents . La règle d'Eric d'éliminer les plus faibles, nous avaient fait gagner quelques soldats mais pas assez .

Je n'étais pas assez forte pour être leadeuse, les sans-factions auraient dû choisir Evelyn .

J'entendis des pas derrière moi .  
« June …  
\- Comment tu faisais pour dormir quand tu étais leader ? Savoir que en tant que leader de l'initiation, tu avais leur futur entre tes mains ? Comment tu pouvais être sûr que même les plus forts d'entre eux,n'auraient pas la trouille lors d'une vraie attaque ?  
\- Je viens des Érudits, donc je suis, je l'étais , non je dois l'être encore arrogant et donc je me posais pas tant de question . J'étais sûr que ce que je faisais était bien. Tu es meilleure leadeuse que moi.  
\- Et si je prenais le mauvais chemin ? Si je l'ai emmenais tous vers une mort certaine.

Eric m'attrapa par les hanches et me blottit contre lui, il enlaça ses bras autour de ma taille .  
\- Tous les jours des nouveaux Audacieux, Erudits, Fraternels, Sincères, nous rejoignent dit Eric.  
\- Mais ce n'ai pas assez .  
\- Ai confiance en toi, en tant tes hommes, en moi . Je veux être à tes côtés au combat,comme dans ton lit .  
Je me retournais .  
\- Eric…

L'audacieux m'embrassa avec douceur, ses mains passer sous mon débardeur me caressait avec délicatesse. Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à mon lit où il me dit m'allongea .

 __  
Eric m'embrassa, nos langues se caressaient lentement, on voulait s'imprégner l'un de l'autre, pendant que nos mains cherchaient le contact avec le corps sous les vêtements . Il me débarassa de mon débardeur et moi de ton T-shirt

J'embrassai son cou et remontai vers son oreille que je léchais.  
\- Humm, June gémit-il

Il plongea sa tête entre mes seins et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps . Mon corps se soulevait au rythme des caresses de mon amant je lui tirais les cheveux  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Je sentais mes tétons durcirent à travers le soutien-gorge . Ils voulaient être libérer .  
\- S'il te plaît Eric  
Il enleva le vêtement et commença à les sucer, pendant que ses mains continuaient à parcourir mon corps .

Sa bouche descendit vers le reste de mon corps, mon corps se soulevait au rythme des baisers doux de mon amant, mais quand Eric remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue, mon corps se arquait, il était brûlant. Je lui griffais le dos  
-June !

Eric me porta et me mis à califourchon sur lui .

Je l'embrassais pendant que je caressais son corps et que j'ondulais langoureusement du bassin . Ses mains caressaient ma chute de rein .

Puis on arrêta de s'embrasser,pour se regarder, se donner du plaisir mutuellement . Je traçais avec mes doigts chaque contour de son corps  
\- June gémit t-il .  
On ondulait aussi lentement que nos caresses .

Puis on déboutonna nos pantalons. Eric passa sa main dans le mien, moi dans le sien. Mon amant commença à insérer avec douceur deux doigts. Mon corps se soulevait au rythme des doigts de mon amant.

Je n'étais pas en reste, je le masturbais lentement, nos respirations, nos gémissements se mélangeaient.  
\- Eric plus gémis-je  
Il inséra tous ses doigts en moi  
\- Ah !  
Je me cambrais de plaisir, j'étais tellement mouillée que je ne ressentais aucune douleur .  
\- Accélère June, je t'en supplie dit-il

J'accélérais le mouvement, puis je fis tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland.  
June !  
Ses doigts étaient en plus profondément en moi, il jouait avec mon clitoris,mon corps se arquait encore plus.  
Eric !  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, on gémissait de plaisir à l'unisson . Puis on lut dans le regard de l'autre qu'il était temps, on était tous les deux près de l'orgasme.

Il enleva, sa main, je me sentais en manque, Je soulevais mes fesses, il enleva mon shorty. On fit de même pour lui . Il me positionna sur son phallus et commença à donner des coups de reins. J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui dans le bas de mon dos.  
\- Eric , Eric plus fort.  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi.  
Il accéléra, de plus en plus fort, plus vite, je ressentais qu'un plaisir intense, mon corps en tremblait . Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était brutal, passionnel. Puis on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. J'arrêtais pas de trembler, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.  
\- Pardon Eric dis-je avec désarroi  
\- Pardon à propos de quoi ?  
\- De t'avoir menti, de t'avoir fait souffrir .  
\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon, je me suis comporté comme un connard ces derniers mois . Pardon June .  
\- Je t'aime Eric.  
\- Je t'aime , June .  
\- Tu l'avais jamais dit .  
\- Toi non plus .  
\- Si mais tu étais sous simulation. Je pensais que ça t'y ferait sortir, mais non .  
\- Tout ça es du passé, maintenant concentrons nous sur l'avenir dit Eric  
\- Tu as raison .  
\- Je devrais y aller, il faut mieux pas que les sans-factions nous voit ensemble dit Eric  
\- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de toi .  
\- June, tu es leadeuse, tu peux pas te permette que tes hommes se retournent contre toi .

\- Je leur dirais la vérité demain . Si je leur mentais sur notre relations, ils peuvent penser que je leurs mens sur autre chose . S'ils pensent que je ne suis pas digne d'être leadeuse, je laisserais ma place .  
\- Ne fais pas ça car ce serait sûrement Evelyn dit Eric .

\- Et alors ?  
\- Evelyn est comme Jeanine, elle ne veut pas la paix,mais la guerre . Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a lancer la rumeur ,pour te discréditer.

\- Evelyn ne ferait jamais ça rétorquais-je.  
\- Quatre,son fils pense comme moi .  
\- Quatre est juste en colère qu'elle l'a abandonné. »  
Je me détachais de lui et je m'allongeais loin de lui, je refusais qu'il m'enlace.

Le lendemain, je me réveille Eric n'est pas là . Je m'en voulais de comportement, on venait de se retrouver et on se disputait déjà . Même si je ne croyais pas à ses accusations contre Evelyn .

Puis j'entendis ma fille parler, Eve ? Ma mère ? Pas possible je les aurait entendu . Je m'approchais de la salle de bain et je vis Eric qui finissait de l'habiller .

« Rik… maman dodo .  
\- Oui Hope, maman a besoin de dormir.

Puis ma fille se retourna et me vit elle tendit les bras  
\- Maman !  
Eric me sourit, je compris que notre dispute de hier était oublié, je lui rendis .  
\- Eric, douche toi, pendant que je termine de préparer mademoiselle. Allez Hope on va se coiffer .  
\- Rick.

\- Rick va se laver, pour sentir bon .

\- Hope sent bon dit ma fille.  
\- Oui. »

Quand Eric eu terminé, je pris sa place sous la douche .

\- Prête me dit Eric .  
\- Oui. »  
Mon homme me tenait la main d'un côté, ma fille de l'autre . On était prêt à rentrer dans l'Arène. A peine avait-on franchi les portes de la cafétéria, que les murmures fusèrent, les regards de colère envers moi . Je les avais trahi .

Je réunis tout le monde à la fosse l'après-midi . Je montais sur la table pour me faire voir de tout le monde .

« Voilà comme vous l'avez remarquer,ce matin, Eric et moi, nous sommes ensemble . Il est temps de vous dire la vérité . Lors de ma mission infiltration chez les Audacieux , pendant leur initiation , je suis tombée amoureuse d'Eric . Je sais que pour vous c'est incompréhensible, car vous voyez le monstre qui a tué beaucoup des nôtres. Mais moi j'ai découvert un homme droit, avec un fort tempérament, loyal, généreux, passionné ,ayant aussi des failles. Il est avec nous depuis plusieurs mois, certains d'entre on apprit à l'apprécier . J'ai fais passé la mission avant lui, mon devoir avant vous. Aujourd'hui je refuse de choisir, donc si pour vous ma relation avec Eric, remets en cause mon rôle de leadeuse au sein des sans-faction,je suis prête à céder ma place . Petite précision, notre relation de couple n'a démarré hier soir et pas depuis plusieurs semaines , c'était juste un plan Q, comme j'ai eu avec certains d'entre vous . Alors votre décision ?

Des secondes, des minutes, une éternité .

\- June ! Cria Theo.

Theo est le commandant des soldats, il était apprécié, respecter ,admirer au sein de la faction . Il était un véritable leader fédérateur

Quelques secondes plus tard .

June ! Crièrent la foule .

Je m'approchais de Theo

\- Merci,sans toi .

\- Tu es une excellente leadeuse, même si je ne cautionne pas ton choix, je le respecte . Et je sais qu'il t'apportera le réconfort dont tu as besoin.

\- Encore merci

Je retournais vers Eric .

\- Pourquoi tu as été le voir ? S'énerva Eric.  
\- Sans lui, je ne serai sûrement pas rester leadeuse, Theo avait le pouvoir de me renverser s'il le souhaitait. Je l'ai juste remercier.  
\- Ouais.  
Eric m'enlaça la taille .  
\- Tu as oublié deux de mes qualités, possessif et dominant me chuchota t-il à l'oreille  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les sans-faction voient ça comme des qualités.  
Eric m'embrassa et me caressa. Je gémis dans sa bouche.  
\- Eric…  
\- Je suis prêt à tout pour leur montrer que tu es à moi .  
Eric toucha la chaîne où l'anneau était dessus .  
\- Quand on aura battu Jeanine et Max, épouse-moi .  
\- Promis. »

*****************************************************************

 **Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé alors votre avis ?**

 **Je finis de corrigé et je publie la version Eric**

 **Sachez que vu que j'ai plus au moins les idées, j'ai commencé à écrire la dernière partie de la fiction. Là j'ai commencé à écrire l'avant-dernier chapitre . Je ne les écrirais pas dans l'ordre .**

 **La prochaine fiction publiée sera « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »,chapitre 23, avant dernier chapitre .  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 27**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ **Message auteur : Une pensée pour toutes les victimes et leur proches des attentats du 13 novembre 2015 .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Voilà j'ai terminé écriture de avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction . Même si on a encore le temps . Vu que j'ai aussi le dernier chapitre et épilogue en tête, je pense aussi les écrire . Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais en avance les autres chapitres de la dernière partie, quitte à les modifier par la suite**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci Marine (guest), pour ton enthousiasme sur cette fiction aussi .Sache que cette fiction ,existe du point de vu d'Eric « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric ». Je te réponds ici et je ne peux pas te prévenir du prochain chapitre, car tu n'ai pas inscrite .**_

Ce matin, nous étions en train de déjeuner, quand une violente bagarre éclata entre un sans-faction et un Ancien Audacieux.  
« Stop ! Criait-on Eric et moi en s'approchant des deux hommes.  
\- Que se passe t-il ? Demandai-je.  
\- Cet Audacieux mange autant que moi, alors qu'il travaille à la salle de contrôle me dit le sans-faction.  
Tout le monde nous regarda, je montais sur la table.  
\- Ecoutez-moi tous, je sais que nous manquons de nourriture et d'autres produits, cela commence à être un réel problème. Des Audacieux, Fraternels, Sincères et Erudits nous on rejoints dans notre lutte, mais malheureusement avec la disparation de la faction Altruistes, c'est compliqué, pour nous d'avoir accès à la nourriture et à d'autres produits de premières nécessités. Les survivants des Altruistes sont ici, mais aucun leader parmi eux. Mais si on commence à s'entre-tuer entre nous, on facilite la tâche de Jeanine et Max. Je vous demande de garder patience. Nous allons mettre en place un système de rationnement.  
Des protestations se firent entendre.

\- Je demanderais à tous les adultes, un par famille, de remplir une fiche, avec le nombre de personnes composant sa famille, l'âge des personnes et les professions.  
\- N'essayez pas de mentir, on vérifiera dit Théo »

Quelques jours plus tard, on était samedi, j'étais dans mon bureau, pendant que les autres faisaient la fête. Ce système de rationnement fonctionnait bien, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Je devais convaincre Johanna Reyes, de nous donner la part de vivres alloué au Altruiste, de toute façon ceux qui étaient encore en vie, étaient ici avec nous.

Si je ne réussissais pas, je devrais faire face à une guerre entre nous. Je regardais la photo de mon père, poser sur mon bureau.  
« Papa, que ferais-tu à ma place ?  
\- Je suis sûr que s'il était là, il serait fière de sa fille en tant que leadeuse dit Eric en rentrant dans le bureau.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
Eric s'approcha de moi et se mit derrière moi, il m'embrassa dans le cou, pendant que sa main c'était faufiler sous ma robe puis qu'il avait glissé sous mon soutien-gorge et prit dans sa paume l'un de mes seins et commença à le caresser.  
\- Eric… je n'ai pas le temps pour ça … je dois trouver une solution...Humm… pour notre ravitaillement… Humm Eric.  
Il avait glissé son autre main, sous ma robe et fit la même chose avec l'autre sein.

Je me penchais pour avoir plus de contact, tout en essayant de lui parler.

\- Je te promets qu'on ira convaincre Johanna ensemble, pour l'instant détends toi dit-il.  
\- Eric… tu devais t'occuper de Hope.  
\- Elle est avec Tris et Tobias, comme ça, cela leur fera de l'entraînement, vu que Tobias et Tris parlent de leur envie d'enfant. June laisse-toi aller.

Je voulus protester, mais Eric m'embrassa férocement, il enleva ses mains de ma poitrine, je gémis de frustration. Mon amant me porta et me posa sur le bureau, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, les siennes étaient sous ma robe.

\- Eric gémis-je.

Il dégagea d'un geste violent les papiers sur le bureau et il me fit allonger.

\- Novice ne prends aucune initiative et ton leader te récompensera dit Eric.  
\- Oui leader dis-je. 

Eric enleva ma robe et mon soutien-gorge qui se retrouvèrent au sol. Puis il se déshabilla, je suivais du regard chacun de ses mouvements, il était en boxer.

\- Tu aimes, ce que tu vois, novice ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Oui beaucoup, leader. 

Mon copain embrassa mes seins, pendant que ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, son sexe frôlait le mien à travers nos sous-vêtements Je me cambrais. Il me regarda avec un désir incandescent.  
\- Si tu savais combien tu me fais bander.  
\- Je le sens.  
\- Tu vas le sentir encore plus toute à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa pendant que ses mains puissantes s'égaraient sur mon corps.  
\- Eric laisse-moi te toucher le suppliais-je.  
\- Non novice, pas ce soir. Ce soir tu vas juste hurler mon nom et te cambrer sous mes caresses.

Ce que je ne mis pas longtemps à faire, quand les lèvres du leader Audacieux suçaient mes tétons et l'une de ses mains caressa mon sexe à travers ma culotte.

\- Eric ! Hurlais-je en me cambrant.  
\- J'adore t'entendre crier mon nom !  
Puis il suça l'autre téton, tout en continuant à caresser mon vagin à travers le bout de tissus, j'étais complètement mouillée, cela me frustrait j'en voulais plus.  
\- Eric ! Plus s'il te plaît …. je veux sentir tes doigts en moi.  
\- Novice, aucune initiative, ni aucune demande, tu ne te souviens pas, tu prends ce que je te donne.  
\- Oui leader.

Ce ton dominateur de leader m'excitait beaucoup et il le savait. J'adorais avant parfois contrôler entre nous, mais depuis que j'étais devenu leadeuse, j'avais besoin de lui laisser le contrôle tout le temps, même si parfois c'était difficile.

Je me reposais beaucoup sur lui concernant Hope, je lui demandais souvent son avis sur tel ou tel situation. Il est mon roch, si tout s'écroule.

Eric fit glisser sa langue le long de mon corps, pendant qu'il avait fait glisser ma culotte et insérer trois doigts en moi. Je me tenais à ses cheveux, les jambes écratées, mon corps se mouvaient au rythme de sa langue et de ses doigts en moi.

\- Eric !  
\- Tu crois que tu mérites de jouir ce soir, novice ?  
\- Je m'en remets à votre bon vouloir, leader. Si vous estimez que je ne dois pas jouir, je ne jouirais pas.

Sa langue léchait mon bas-ventre, pendant que ses doigts étaient profondément en moi et ils bougeaient rapidement, je me sentais prête à jouir, mais Eric ralentissait pour m'empêcher de jouir.

\- Eric gémis-je frustrer. 

Mon amant enleva ses doigts et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, pendant qu'il m'embrassait entre les cuisses.

\- Eric, Eric gémis-je.

Il commença à lécher doucement, puis ses coups de langues se firent plus intense.

\- Eric ! Eric !

Mes cris s'intensifièrent quand , il lécha mon clitoris, mais comme avec ses doigts, il s'arrêta juste avant que je jouisse. L'ancien leader Audacieux enleva son boxer, il se positionna devant mon sexe. Je sens son phallus entrer en moi.

\- Han gémit-il.  
\- Eric, humm gémis-je.  
\- Je vais te faire jouir comme ça novice.

Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et on jouis dans une parfaite osmose. Je sentis la tête de mon amant se poser sur mon ventre, je lui caressais les cheveux.

Puis je le sentis me soulever, mes bras autour de sa nuque, ma tête au creux de son épaule Il s'assit sur le fauteuil de mon père, moi toujours sur ses genoux. Il attrapa une vieille couverture poser sur le fauteuil et nous mit la couverture sur nous.

\- Eric, comment on va infiltré les Fraternels ?  
\- Comme vous avez infiltrés la faction des Audacieux, on va porter des vêtements Fraternels.  
\- Mais je ne connais pas la faction des Fraternels.  
\- Il y a des Fraternels ici, demande à l'un d'entre eux de se joindre à nous.  
\- SiJohanna Reyes refuse ?  
\- Elle ne pourra pas, si elle le fait, je lui rappellerait la neutralité des Fraternels. En nous privant de nourriture, elle fait pencher la victoire dans un camp dit Eric.  
\- Que ferais-je sans toi ?  
\- Tu serais complètement perdu et tu connaîtrais pas l'orgasme me taquina t-il.  
\- Tu te vantes d'être le meilleur amant le taquinais-je.  
\- Je vais te le prouver.  
Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou.  
\- Tu penses que se sera toujours comme ça entre nous, ce désir ardent ? J'ai peur qu'au fils des années, on ne s'aime plus pareil, que tu ne me désiras plus, quand je serai veille.  
\- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je t'aimerais et je désirais . »

On refit l'amour une fois dans le bureau et plusieurs fois dans la chambre cette nuit là. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir laisser Hope à Tris et Quatre toute la nuit. Mes amis me rassurèrent et me disant qu'il faut aussi que je pense un peu à moi. 

_****_Quelques jours plus tard, Eric, Tris, Quatre et moi, ainsi que Mina, une ancienne Fraternelle, nous étions habillés en Fraternels, pour infiltré la faction des Fraternels.

On prit le train des sans-factions qui nous déposa pas loin du quartier des Altruistes. Il ne restait aucun trace visible de ce qui s'était passé ici. Les allées étaient propres, comme avant, sauf que le quartier était vide, une vraie ville fantôme.

Au centre du quartier, un monument au morts avec le noms de tous les morts, leur photo, leur date de naissance et mort, une multitudes de bouquets de fleurs.

Cette idée venait sûrement des Fraternels soutenu par les Sincères. Jeanine et Max ont dû se sentir obligé de créer ce monument pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Parmi les noms, Andrew et Nathalie Prior et Marcus Eaton.

Tris prit quelques minutes pour se recueillir devant ce monument.  
« Je reviendrais, quand on aura gagné murmura t-elle.

Quatre fixa le nom de son père, son regard était froid.

\- On doit y aller Tris murmura Eric en la prenant par les épaules.  
\- Oui tu as raison. »

Traverser le quartier des Altruistes fut simple, celui des Fraternels sera plus compliqué. Parmi les Fraternels, de nombreux Audacieux circulaient armés. On devait faire attention de pas se faire repérer, Quatre et Eric étaient deux personnalités connu dans la faction des Audacieux.

« Faites comme moi, faites semblant de cueillir des haricots et de les mettre dans ces paniers en osier, nous ordonna Mina. 

On suivit ses directives.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les paniers étaient pleins .

« Prenez un panier et souriez dit Mina  
\- Hors de question que je souris comme un con dit Eric.  
\- Eric dis-je.

\- Ok, Ok.

On arriva près de tables où des femmes équeutaient les haricots.

\- Posez les près des filles. Tris fais comme elles. Quatre va couper du bois. Eric et June, vous allez faire semblant d'aller à l'écurie vous occupez des chevaux, le bureau de Johanna est au dessus dit l'ancienne Fratenellle.

Tris et Quatre avaient une bonne vu des sorties et entrées, ils pourraient intervenir si cela tournait mal.

On arriva dans les écuries, tous les deux avec Mina.

\- Eric prend ce ballot de paille, mets -le dans la brouette et mets un ballot dans chaque boxe. June donne a manger aux chevaux dit Mina.

On obéit, à chaque box, on s'approcha du bureau de Johanna. Quand un Audacieux me mit une main sur l'épaule. Je vis Eric poser une main sur son arme sous sa tunique.

« Hey toi, tu pourrais me dire où je pourrais trouver du vin dit l'Audacieux.  
\- On ne boit pas de cette boisson, juste du jus de fruits. Que le bonheur soit sur toi dis-je en souriant.  
\- Bande de hippies dit-il en partant.

On attendit que l'Audacieux soit sortit et on monta rapidement les marches qui nous conduisit au bureau de Johanna.

La Fraternelle se leva en nous voyant.  
« Que souhaites-vous ma sœur et mon frère dit-elle.  
\- Que vous donnez la nourriture qui était pour les Altruistes aux sans-factions dis-je.  
Elle nous regarda plus attentivement.  
\- Eric, June dit-elle surprise.  
\- En effet dit Eric.  
\- Eric tu es recherché pour trahison et avoir commandité avec ta compagne, l'attaque des Altruistes dit Johanna d'un ton d'un texte qu'on apprend par cœur.  
\- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux Johanna dit Eric.  
\- Je veux juste nourrir mon peuple. Je comprends votre neutralité … commençais-je  
\- Hors de question que je vous aide.  
\- En ne nous aidant pas, vous rompez votre serment de neutralité en favorisant les Erudits et Audacieux lui rappela Eric.  
\- Si je le fais, ma faction sera considéré comme traite.  
-Si vous avez peurs des Erudits, je peux demander aux miens de s'infiltrer parmi-vous, comme ça si cela tourne mal.  
\- Je ne veux pas de guerre ici, déjà la présence des Audacieux m'insupporte … Je dois demander aux Fraternels.  
\- Si vous le faites, les Audacieux le seront et vous en empêcheront dit Eric.  
\- C'est une règle fondamentale de la faction des Fraternels répliqua Johanna Reyes.  
\- Si vous voulez retrouvez la paix au sein des Fraternels, dérogez à cette règle. Vous savez que nous les sans-factions, nous voulons vivre en paix comme vous. Je suis le même but que mon père, vous savez que mon père était un pacifiste dis-je.  
\- Ton père a toujours été comme ça, un non-violent, malgré le fait qu'il soit soldat.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'à cet instant, Johanna Reyes connaissaient mon père depuis bien plus longtemps que depuis qu'il était leader des sans-factions. Surtout que la faction des Fraternel n'avait aucun contact direct. Nos seul contacts étaient avec les Altruistes.  
\- Bien, je vous aiderais dit-elle.  
\- Merci Johanna.  
\- Je préparerais une cargaison caché ici dans l'écurie, il faudra vous débrouillez pour la récupérer.  
\- Je mettrais une équipe en place, merci encore dis-je. »

On repartit tous les cinq sans s'être fait repérer. Dans la nuit, Theo commanda une équipe qui alla chercher le ravitaillement.

Enfin le problèmes de vivres étaient réglés, nous allions pouvoir nous battre à armes égales contre les Audacieux.

Je demandais aussi à Theo d'infiltrer une équipe parmi les Fraternel, au cas où, de répressions des Audacieux envers les Fraternels, sous les ordre de Jeanine Matthews.

J'ai eu raison de prendre cette disposition et aussi de pirater les webcam des ordinateurs de Max et Jeanine. Un sans faction de la salle de contrôle me fit voir une vidéo en direct, car Max et Jeanine parlait dans son bureau. 

_Conversation Max et Jeanine dans le bureau de Jeanine_.

 _« Max, parmi mes collaborateurs, certains vérifient ce que les Fraternels distribuent à chaque faction. Il semblerait qu'une cargaison de 250kg de produits alimentaire et divers ont disparu dit Jeanine.  
\- Vous avez demander une explication aux Fraternels, Jeanine ? Demanda Max.  
\- Ils ont dit que c'était la perte suite à l'incendie dans l'un de leur entrepôts, il y a deux jours._

 __Il y a deux jours lorsque on a récupéré la cargaison de nourriture, pour que les Erudits et Audacieux ne se doutent pas de l'aide que Johanna Reyes nous a fourni, Théo et son équipe on mit le feu à un bâtiment vide.  
 _  
\- Je veux que vous vérifier si c'est vrai. Surtout que je suis sûr que c'est Johanna Reyes qui a la boîte, retrouver là._

 _\- Je suis un leader comme vous Jeanine, par l'un de vos subordonné s'énerva Max.  
Jeanine ne cilla même pas et regarda Max comme un enfant en colère.  
\- Max, nous devons rétablir l'ordre pour le bien de Chicago.  
\- Nous devons surtout éliminer les Divergents, les sans-faction et leur nouvelle leadeuse.  
\- Je veux June, vivante. Cette boite contient un message des pères fondateurs, tout le monde verra que j'ai raison dit-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la fille de votre ancien amant.  
Je crus voir une brève émotion d'amour dans le regard de Jeanine quand Max évoqua mon père._

Max quitta le bureau de la leadeuse des Erudits. _  
_  
\- Je vais éviter un massacre cette fois-ci »dis-je au sans-faction.

J'allais prévenir Johanna mais, elle refusa de me croire.

Quelques heures plus tard, la même scène que chez les Altruistes se reproduisit, des Audacieux brutalisant des Fraternels.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous étions préparer à l'affrontement, après plusieurs échanges de tirs ont réussit à sauver la majorité des Fraternel et leur leadeuse. Cette dernière s'était fait tiré dessus et perdait beaucoup de sang, on lui avait fait un garrot.

Johanna répétait une phrase sans cesse « Il faut pas que Jeanine a la boite …. Il faut pas que Jeanine a la boite … Il faut pas que Jeanine à la boite avant de perdre connaissance. »

Le lendemain, Tris était venu m'aider à chercher une preuve concernant cette boite mystère. Nous étions certaines que la mort de ses parents et de mon père étaient lier à ça.

Quand soudain, Johanna apparut dans le bureau, le bras en écharpe.  
« Comment allez-vous Johanna ? Demandai-je.  
\- Physiquement ça va, mais je m'en veux de pas vous avoir écouter, sans votre intervention, ma faction serait détruite comme celle des Altruistes.

Tris et moi on se regarda surprise, par ce discours pas du tout Fraternel.  
\- Vous avez parlez d'une boîte dans le train, June et moi, on sait qu'à cause de cette boîte, mes parents, le père de Quatre et celui de June sont mort dit Tris.

Tris était direct, Christina avait déteint sur elle.

\- Aucun d'eux n'auraient dû mourir et encore moins ton père qui était un victime collatérale.  
\- Et vous croyez que cela va me réconforté ! Hurla Tris.  
\- Tris dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Je sais ce que sais aussi de perdre un être qu'on aime.  
\- La boite est-elle vraiment un message des pères fondateurs ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui, mais pas celui que Jeanine croit. Ce message sera un message de paix et qui dira que les Divergents sont pas une menace mais la solution.  
\- La solution à quoi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous devez le découvrir seules. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que seuls deux Divergents peuvent ouvrir cette boite, en l'occurrence deux Divergentes « purs », vous, Tris et toi, June.

J'avais déjà entendu parler Nathalie Prior et mon père des « purs ». 

Cela veut dire quoi « purs » ? Demanda Tris .

\- Vous êtes 100 % Divergente, vous avez le capacité de vous intégrer dans n'importe quelle faction.

\- Pourtant le test aptitude ne m'a donné que trois factions dis-je.

\- Le test aptitudes n'est pas un outils très performant. Il faut absolument que vous récupériez cette boite, l'ouvrez et transmettez le message à Chicago, c'est votre mission. Ta mère Tris, ton père June ainsi que celui de Tobias Eaton ...  
\- Quatre reprit Tris.  
\- Quatre sont morts pour protéger cette boite et son message »

Le soir, j'allais rejoindre Tris, on avait décidé d'infiltrer la faction des Érudits seules, on ne voulait pas mettre en péril la vie des mes hommes et de nos hommes respectifs.

Je quittais le lit sur la pointe des pieds en laissant un mot à Eric.

On prit des armes à l'armurerie et on allaient vers le train, quand on entendit une voix derrière nous.  
« Où allez-vous les filles ? Demanda Peter.  
\- On ne peut rien te dire.  
\- Je viens avec vous.  
\- Non Peter, je ne veux pas mettre la vie des sans-factions en danger, ni celle de Quatre et Eric.  
\- Je prends le risuqe de mettre ma vie en péril. Si tu meurs la faction ne s'en remettrait jamais, on a déjà perdu notre grand leader. Et si tu meurs cela veut dire obéir à cette harpie de Evelyn Eaton et ça c'est hors de question.  
\- On ne sera pas trop de trois répliqua Tris.  
\- Ok. »

Nous voilà tous les trois en partance pour la faction des Erudits.

***************************************************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 27 est terminé . On arrive bientôt à la fin de la seconde partie, encore deux chapitres . Alors votre avis ?**

 **Dans le chapitre 28, on retrouve Zeke , Caleb apparaît je ne sais pas s'il sera lâche ou courageux encore . Et enfin vous serez le dernier secret de June . Mêmes si certaines d'entre vous l'on découvert .**

 **Ce chapitre 28 sera publié en janvier, car je fais une pause pour terminé « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité ». D'ailleurs je vous avoue, je sèche un peu sur ce dernier chapitre, même si j'ai le plan en tête .**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 28**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Message auteur : Bonne année 2017 à tous et toutes !**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Sachez que j'ai deux autres fictions Eric/OC en cours sur ce fandom « Désir Audacieux » et « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse »**_

 _ **********************************************************************************_

On quitta la faction lors du changement de gardes entre les soldats de nuit. Puis on marcha pendant deux kilomètres et on prit le train des Sans-Faction.

« Bon voilà déjà une première étape de franchie. Comment on va faire pour récupérer la boite sans se faire repérer ? Demanda Peter.  
\- On va pas la voler, on va se rendre dis-je.  
\- Tu es folle ! Tu comptes mourir June ? Et toi aussi Tris ? Cria Peter.  
\- Non, j'ai laissé un mot à Tobias et June a fait de même avec Eric. Ils vont le découvrir dans quelques heures et mêmes si on leur a dit de pas venir, on sait qu'ils viendront dit Tris. »

 _Début Flashback_

 _Après les révélations de Johanna, Tris et moi étions bien décidés à récupérer cette boite chez les Erudits.  
« Tu devrais en parler à Theo qu'il monte une équipe et il faut qu'on le dise aussi à Uriah, Eve, Christina, Tobias et Eric dit Tris.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas impliquer mes hommes. Les Erudits s'attendent à une attaque frontale mais pas à se qu'on se rendre.  
\- Nous rendre ? Je suis prête à mourir pour cette boite, mais pas sans me battre comme une Audacieuse.  
\- On ne va pas se rendre, mais le faire croire à Jeanine. Je déposerais un mot à Eric et toi pareil à Quatre, en disant de ne pas intervenir. Connaissant mon bad boy de leader et ton chéri ainsi que nos amis, il viendront.  
\- Mais une aussi petite équipe, ils vont se faire tuer !  
\- Ils se faufileront plus facilement et je suis sûr qu'Eric demandera de l'aide à sa mère. Et je sais que Théo postera une équipe en renfort caché si cela tourne mal. On a employé souvent cette tactique par le passé, faire croire à l'adversaire qu'il est le plus fort et quand il baisse sa garde, l'abattre.  
\- Déjà je sens que Tobias va m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité. Mais toi, ton bad boy leader de petit copain va t'étriper si on en sort vivantes dit Tris en souriant.  
\- Je sais dis-je en riant. »_

 _Fin Flashback_  
On arriva devant l'entrée principale des Erudits, on traversa le porte principale, un scanner à rayon X me détecta je pus lire :

 _Nom prénom June Reese Fonction : Leadeuse Sans-Factions  
Faction origine Sans-Factions Faction choisi Sans-Factions  
Securité : Extreme_

On avait à peine franchi la barrière qu'une armée d'Audacieux, nous tomba dessus.

On nous enferma chacun dans une cellule avec une porte à carte magnétique. J'étais dans celle du centre, Peter dans celle de gauche et Tris dans celle de droite. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtres, donc impossible de savoir s'il faisait encore jour ou nuit. Impossible de communiquer entre nous, les murs étaient insonorisés.

Bien sûr les Audacieux nous avaient confisqué toutes nos armes, sauf un couteau qui était planqué sous le talon de notre chaussure. Un truc que mon père m'avait apprit. Il avait enseigné ça à tous les Sans-Factions.

Soudain la porte de la cellule de Peter s'ouvrit, je vis deux Audacieux le traîner, Peter était dans les vapes, il avait quelques écorchures au visages.

Je me levais et tapais contre la porte.

\- Peter ! Peter !

Je me mis à fondre en larmes, ils vont faire du mal à Peter à cause de moi. Jamais je n'aurais dû y aller seule. Mais je voulais éviter un massacre des deux côtés. Et je voulais voir dans les yeux de Jeanine la victoire et la défaite quand les autres débarqueront.

Mon seul espoir étaient Tobias et Eric !

Je souris à travers mes larmes car je savais que mon copain leader Audacieux Bad Boy allait m'engueuler d'avoir risqué ma vie dès qu'on serait rentrés à la maison.

Soudain j'entendis la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir et au même moment celle de Tris. Zeke apparut avec un plateau repas. Je lui sautais dessus et je fis tomber le plateau.

« Où est Peter ?! Où est Peter ?!  
Zeke me fit lâcher prise et me repoussa vers le lit.  
\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, June. Peter a trahi les sans-factions.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Jamais il n'aurait fais ça.  
\- Tu veux une preuve, il nous a dit que tu avais laissé un mot à Eric et Tris à Tobias, en espérant qu'il viendrait vous aider. Une équipe d'Audacieux se prépare à les accueillir.  
\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Dis-je toute chamboulée, je senti ma force quitter mon corps.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse trahir les siens, sa faction répondit Zeke.  
Je me repris et regarda droit dans les yeux Zeke.  
\- Tu sais les apparences sont trompeuses concernant ta faction. Tu es un bon soldat, mais il t'ont trahis, en vous faisait tuer des Altruistes…

\- Non c'est vous !  
\- Lauren l'avait découvert mais ils l'ont tués avant qu'elle puisse transmettre l'information à Eric et qu'Eric puisse la transmettre à tous les Audacieux, comme tous bon leader.  
\- Eric n'est plus leader Audacieux.  
\- Pour l'instant mais il reste ton ami. Christina et Eve, ta copine, nous on rejoins. Tu sais tu lui manque ainsi qu'Uriah. Il est ton frère. Tu pourras vraiment l'abattre car il est Divergent. Je sais que vous avez une devise dans les factions « la faction avant les liens du sang ». Ils ont tous faux, rien n'as plus importance que la famille qu'elle soit de sang ou de cœur. Aides-nous Zeke. »

L'Audacieux sortit sans un mot.

Le temps passait rapidement et en même temps lentement. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître Zeke accompagné de deux Audacieux. Je ne savais pas si quelques heures heures ou une journée c'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite.

\- C'est l'heure June dit Zeke.

Les deux Audacieux me traînèrent à l'extérieur de ma cellule. Deux autres Audacieux et Caleb Prior avait sortis mon amie Tris Prior de la sienne. On se trouvait côté à côté.

\- Comment ça va ? Demandai-je  
\- Interdiction de parler ! Hurla un Audacieux.  
\- On va réussir dit Tris.

On marcha dans un couloir quand une grande porte métallique s'ouvrit, on nous poussa Tris et moi dedans. La porte se referma derrière nous. Une grand vitre nous permettait de voir l'autre côté du laboratoire, comme on pouvait nous voir. Au centre la boite. De chaque côté un cercle. 

Soudain on entend une voix derrière nous, on se retourne, c'est Jeanine Matthews, la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Tiens June Reese, la leadeuse des Sans-Faction et la fille de Kyle Reese et Tris Prior, la fille de Nathalie Prior. Les filles des deux traitres qui cachaient la boite. Je trouve ça très drôle que leurs filles vont m'aider à obtenir ce que je veux.  
\- Si on le souhaite rétorquais-je.  
On devait lui faire croire qu'on refusait.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix.  
\- Je me demande comment mon père a pu aimé une femme comme vous. Lui qui essayait de sauver tout le monde et vous qui tuez tout le monde, vous avez éliminés une faction entière.  
\- J'aimerais vous convaincre toutes les deux… non en fait toi plus particulièrement que j'ai fais ça pour l'intérêt général.  
\- Foutaises ! Vous faites ça car vous avez toujours fait passer votre propre intérêt avant celui des autres. Je suis bien placez pour le voir.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
Je refusais de répondre à sa question. On prit nos couteaux planqués dans nos chaussures.  
\- Je suppose que si on meurt toutes les deux ou même l'une d'entre nous, cela ne fonction pas hein !

La leadeuse des Erudits nous regarda stoïque.

\- Si on le fait, vous arrêterez de vous en prendre aux miens.  
\- Non, cela continuera le temps que vous arriviez à triompher des cinq simulations, toutes les deux.

La leadeuse des Erudits pianota sur sa tablette, Tris et moi on se mit chacune sur un cercle, on se regarda. Mon amie me sourit d'un sourire crispé, je lui rendis un sourire qui ne devait pas être mieux. J'espérais que je ne m'étais pas tromper.

Des tuyaux descendit du plafonds, ils m'entourèrent, ils avait un embout lumineux avec une aiguille au bout. Chaque aiguille, transperça mes vêtements au niveau du dos, des jambes, des bras, l'une se logea dans ma nuque.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Hurlais-je de douleur .

J'entendis aussi les cris de mon amie, Tris ce qui me fit pleurer. Puis je m'évanouis quelques secondes et je me réveillais quelques secondes.

J'entendis la voix de Jeanine Matthews

\- Commençons dit-elle.

 _ **Puis j'entendis une voix ordinateur  
\- Simulation Audacieuse initialisée**_ _  
_  
 _Je me retrouvais dans un Chicago dévasté, les immeuble détruits, des flammes partout. Je regardais autour de moi. Là je vis mon père avec son sourire rassurant, dans une maison détruite. Soudain celle-ci s'enflammait._

 _\- June aide moi ! Cria mon père ._

 _La maison s'envolait je courrais derrière pour sauver mon père._

 _\- Papa ! Papa !_

 _Je sautais et je m'agrippais à un mur mais les pierres se détachèrent donc je tombais mais dans ma chute je réussis à agripper à un câble. J'étais suspendu, pendant que la maison volait. Soudain devant moi un mur que je ne pus éviter, je me cognais violemment puis contre un autre, en me tenant toujours fermement au câble._

 _Là je vis ce qui avait dû être des étages, je lâchais le câble et je me mis à courir et à sauter d'immeuble délabré en immeuble délabré. Je vis là maison où était mon père voler au dessus de moi . J'escaladai un toit d'immeuble._

 _Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais._

 _\- J'arrive ! Hurlais-je_

 _Je sautais du toit._

 _\- Ah !_

 _Je réussis à attraper les câbles et je me hissais sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. J'escaladais le tuyau de la gouttière et j'arrivais sur le toit de la maison où mon père était emprisonné. Mais la maison pencha et je tomba sur le toit, Je me retiens à ce qui avait dû être une cheminée. J'escaladais et j'attrapais un câble que je tirais au maximum et je sautais puis je me balançais pour revenir et je traversais la fenêtre de la pièce ou se trouvais mon père._

 _J'allais l'atteindre quand le sol s'écroula. Je retiens mon père de justesse par la main.  
_

 _\- Papa !  
\- June Aide-moi ! Ne me lâche pas ! Cria mon père_

 _Je réussis à le faire glisser sur le bord mais les morceaux du sol continuait à s'écrouler._

 _L'instant d'après je me retrouvais dans mon appartement chez les Sans-Faction._

 _ **J'entendis la voix d'ordinateur  
\- Simulation Audacieuse réussie**_

 _Là dans le grand miroir qui trône dans ma chambre,je vis le reflet de mon père. Je me retournais et l'enlaçais. Je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras, même si je savais que ce n'était pas réel._

 _\- June ne pleure pas dit mon père.  
\- Tu me manques tellement.  
\- Je suis là. Tu dois faire preuve de courage, tu es leadeuse des Sans-Factions maintenant. Dis-moi que tu le seras.  
\- J'essayerais  
\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Tu es belle et forte, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse dit mon père.  
\- Je ne suis pas forte, papa, j'ai peur à chaque instant. Mais je fais semblant de l'être car c'est qu'on attend de moi en tant que leadeuse, ce qu'Eric attend de moi en tant que compagne, mes amis attendent ça de moi aussi. Mais je ne le suis pas, je leur fais tous croire. Mais j'ai peur de réussir à battre Max et Jeanine, de ne pas sauver les Divergents, sauver Hope, tous les gens que j'aime et moi-même._

 _ **J'entendis la voix d'ordinateur  
\- Simulation Sincère réussie**_

 _Soudain j'entendis une explosion et je vis les Sans-Faction, je reconnus aussi Tobias et Eric parmi eux abattre les Audacieux et les Érudits présent. La porte de la pièce où Tris et moi, nous étions enfermés explosa à son tour. Je cachais mon visage avec les mains pour éviter de recevoir des débris. Là j'entendis des pas derrière-moi et je vis Eric._

 _\- Tu es là, tu es venu dis-je en le touchant.  
\- Bien sûr que je suis là . Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, maintenant que tu es là.  
\- Sécuriser le couloir ordonna Eric.  
Je vis Eve par la vitre qui me fit un signe de tête. Eric me donna une arme.  
\- Je vais te sortir de là._

 _\- Eric on doit y aller, avant que d'autres Audacieux arrivent dit Quatre._

 _Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence. Il avait libéré Tris._

 _\- Oui, tu as raison répondit Eric._

 _On sortit là je vis Jeanine Matthew au sol prête à prendre une arme. Je m'approchais d'elle, j'écartais l'arme avec mon pied et je pointais mon arme contre son front. Tous mes hommes étaient autour de moi attendant mon verdict.  
\- Montre ta vraie nature, tu pourras essayer d'être Altruiste, tu l'est pas, tu es comme moi, on est pareil, on fait ce qui est bien pour le bien commun. Si tu me tue pas, les morts continueront.  
\- Je refuse d'être comme vous. Theo emmène-là, on va la jugé dis-je. »_

 _ **J'entendis la voix d'ordinateur  
\- Simulation Altruiste réussie**_

 _On sortit tous de laboratoire, en tirant sur les Audacieux qui nous attaquaient._

 _\- Viens passons par là dit Eric._

 _Je le suivis._

 _\- Eric comment as-tu passé la sécurité ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
Eric s'approcha de moi.  
\- Je suis ton bad boy de leader, si j'ai envie de t'étriper.  
Je le regardais._

 _\- June quoi ? On doit y aller._

 _\- Tu n'as pas pu entendre ça, il y avait que Tris et moi. Tu n'es pas réel.  
\- Mais si c'est moi dit-il en me touchant le visage._

 _\- J'aimerais que cela soit vrai, mais je suis dans une simulation._

 _Là je vis Eric disparaître_

 _ **J'entendis la voix d'ordinateur  
\- Simulation Érudite réussie**_

Soudain je sentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine et plus rien.

 __

D'un coup je ressens une autre vive douleur dans la poitrine et je me réveille. Autour de moi, Uriah, Eve et Christina.  
« Que faites-vous-là ? Où je suis ?  
\- Tu es à l'infirmerie des Erudits car ils pensent que tu as fais une crise cardiaque. En fait Zeke t'as injecté de l'insuline et sous l'effet du stress, ton cœur c'est arrêté de battre et Christina t'as injecté une autre dose pour que ton cœur reparte. On est là pour te récupérer. Quatre et Eric sont partis chercher Tris.  
\- Ok, Ok tes explication me donne mal au crâne.  
Je me levais mais je fus pris d'un vertige.  
\- Lève-toi doucement, on va rejoindre les autres et on fil d'ici dit Eve.  
\- Non, on doit retourner au labo, on doit absolument ouvrir cette boite dis-je énervée.  
\- Calme toi. Ok on va rejoindre les autres et on attaquera le labo me dit Christina.

Je réussis à me lever et Uriah me donna une arme.  
\- Tu pense que ça va aller ? Demanda Uriah.  
\- Oui c'est bon allons rejoindre les autres.

On sortit à pas de loup dans la chambre, l'infirmière Erudite n'étais pas loin.

\- On va par où ? Demande Eve.  
\- Les cellules ne sont pas loin, ce tableau accroché au mur je l'ai vu quand on nous as conduit jusqu'au laboratoire dis-je.

On fit quelques pas quand l'alarme de l'infirmerie se déclencha. On se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Des Audacieux apparurent quand on tourna à droite. On se mit à tirer des coups de feu, certains Audacieux étaient morts, d'autres blessés. Je pris une radio sur l'un des Audacieux mort.

Là, dans l'oreillette, j'entendis l'Audacieux dire à Christina et Eric de se rendre et de demande où est Quatre. Puis j'entendis des coups de feu. J'oubliais tous ce qu'on m'avait appris, les consignes de sécurité en mission et je me mis à courir, le cœur battant la chamade. Ayant peur de trouver mes amis mort. Une vision d'Eric mort se forma dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Là on arriva, mais ce ne fut pas les corps inanimés d'Eric, Quatre et Christina qu'on vit, mais ceux Audacieux inconnus.

\- Ils sont vivants dis-je.

On continua avancer et je vis Tris enlacer Quatre. Eric était de dos.

\- On savait que vous viendriez avec June dit Tris.  
\- Quoi les mots étaient que des leurs. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité ? Demanda mon copain.  
\- On devait le faire croire à Jeanine, qu'on se rendait, pour atteindre à la boite et éviter un bain de sang dis-je.  
Eric se retourna, je courus me blottir dans les bras.  
\- June ne refais jamais ç es leadeuse June, tu as des responsabilité ….  
\- Tu m'engueuleras plus tard, on doit finir les simulations pour ouvrir la boite. Ce n'est pas ce que croit Jeanine, c'est bien un message des fondateurs des factions, mais pour dire que les Divergents ne sont pas la menace mais la solution.  
\- D'où tu tiens ça ?  
\- De Johanna.  
\- Et tu la crois ?  
\- Oui, elle semble savoir plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît et je veux éviter que des gens meurent encore pendant cette guerre dis-je.  
\- Bon ok on fonce dit Eric.  
\- Caleb nous aidera de l'intérieur dit Zeke.  
\- Tu as confiance en mon frère ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Oui, pas toi ? Demanda Quatre  
\- Je ne sais plus.  
\- On a pas vraiment le choix dis-je. »

On fonça vers la laboratoire, on arriva devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et là un comité d'accueil avec la leadeuse des Erudits au centre, nous attendait, ils étaient trop nombreux, on avait aucune chance. J'espérais que Theo se douterait qu'on a un soucis et qu'il arrivera vite avec des renforts, même si je ne voyais pas comment, mon responsable de l' armée des sans-factions n'est pas télépathe.

Eric est prêt à tiré, je posais ma main sur son arme.

\- Jeanine, si moi et Tris, on finit les simulations et donc on ouvre la boite. Tu les laisses partir.  
\- Bien, toute façon ils ne compte pas répondit Jeanine Matthews.  
Eric me retient par le bras.  
\- June …  
\- Tout vas bien se passer dis-je en l'embrassant.  
La boite était ma seule chance, en espérant que Johanna disait la vérité. Quand les Erudits et les Audacieux découvriront que nous les Divergents nous sommes pas dangereux, la guerre s'arrêtera. En tout cas j'espérais cette fin.  
Tris et moi on se donna la main pour se donner du courage et on avança vers la pièces où était la boite. On se positionna chacune sur un cercle. Jeanine Matthews mis le programme en route.  
 _ **\- Simulation Fraternelle initialisée**_

 _J'étais dans une pièce immaculée de blanc, un grand miroir au centre. Je m'approchais du miroir, je vis mon reflet mais l'image devient flou et l'image de Jeanine Matthews apparut dans le miroir._

 _« Tu es comme moi dit l'image de Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi dis-je froidement.  
\- Oh si, tu es ambitieuse._

 _\- Non, je suis pas carriériste comme toi.  
\- Comme moi, tu as abandonné ta fille, tu as fais passé ta mission avant elle.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- June, toi et moi on se ressemble, tu ne peux pas échapper à celle que tu es … ma fille .  
Je me mis à casser le miroir. Mais il se reforma et une multitude de miroir apparurent au tour de moi avec l'image de la leadeuse des Érudits.  
\- Tu es ma fille, tu es ma fille, tu es ma fille répétaient les miroirs.  
Je me mis à briser tous les miroirs mais ils se reformaient. Puis je me souviens que j'étais dans la simulation Fraternel. Je savais que l'un des grands principes dans cette faction c'est le pardon._

 _Je me mis devant un miroir qui s'était reformé._

 _\- Oui tu es ma mère, en tout cas ma mère biologique. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir abandonné. Quand j'ai eu Hope j'ai eu peur d'être une mauvaise mère. Si je me suis tient les cheveux et mis des lentilles pour changer la couleur des mes yeux, c'était que quand je me voyais dans le miroir, je te voyais toi. Le destin a fait que je ne ressemblait pas à mon père, mais à ton sosie parfait._

 _J'enlevais les lentilles._

 _\- Je te pardonne car je sais aujourd'hui que je ne te ressemblerais jamais et si tu m'avais abandonné, je ne serai pas devenu la personne que je suis donc merci d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis. »_

Je me réveillais. Tris se réveilla aussi. Quatre était à ses côtés, Eric aux miens..  
\- Comment-vas-tu ?  
\- Parfaitement, j'ai combattu ma dernière peur celle que je cachais lors des simulations. Comment es-tu rentré ?  
\- Regardes dit Eric.  
A travers la vitre, je vis Theo, Evelyn et les autres sans-factions. Les Audacieux, ainsi que Peter et Jeanine Matthew ligotés.  
\- Comment ça va Tris ? Demandais-je.  
\- Parfait et toi ?  
\- Aussi. »

Quelques secondes après, la boite vibra et s'illumina. Un écran bleu apparut.

 **Initialisation message dit la boite**

 _\- Bonjour je suis Edith Prior. Je viens de l'autre côté de la clôture, là où ne faisions que nous entre-tuez. On a créer votre cité à titre d'expérience, nous pensions que c'était le seul moyen de retrouver l'humanité que nous avons perdus. Nous avons créer les factions pour instaurer la paix. Mais nous pensons que certains d'entre vous pourrons transcender ses factions, ce serons les Divergents. Ils sont l'ultime but de cette expérience. Ils sont vitaux pour la survie de l'humanité. Si l'un d'entre-vous voit cette vidéo, c'est que l'expérience est une réussite. Ouvrez la clôture et rejoignez-nous. Aujourd'hui je vais intégrer cette nouvelle expérience, ce nouveau système des factions à Chicago.  
_ L'écran disparut.

Je sortis de la pièce et je me dirigeais vers ma mère biologique.

« June, tu es ma fille ? Dit Jeanine surprise.  
\- En tant qu'Erudite, tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question, quand tu as découvert que j'étais la fille de Kyle Reese de ton ancien amant ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qu'était devenu cet enfant ?  
\- Je pensais que ton père t'avais eu avec une autre femme. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y pense pas. Mais comprends-moi l'amour inter-faction est interdit. Je n'avais que quinze ans.  
\- Mais après, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir recherché.  
\- …

\- Juste parce que ta carrière est plus importante que ta famille.

\- La faction avant les liens du sang dit Jeanine.  
\- Cette devise t'arrange bien. Je suis heureuse d'être une sans-faction et que la famille du cœur ou de sang passe avant. Emmenez-les dans les cellules des sans-faction. On décidera de leur sort plus tard dis-je. »

On reprit le train, j'étais blottit dans les bras d'Eric, on ne se parlait pas, mais je sentis qu'Eric m'en voulait.

En rentrant je me précipitais chez ma mère pour récupérer ma fille avec Eric. Ma mère ouvrit la porte et m'enlaça.  
« Tu es vivante, j'ai eu si peur dit ma mère.  
\- Tu sais bien, rien ne peut m'abattre dis-je en plaisantant.  
\- Merci dit ma mère en s'adressant à Eric.  
\- Maman, j'ai enfin affronter Jeanine, tout le monde sait maintenant.  
\- C'est une bonne chose que tu l'ai affronter. Ce n'est pas grave qu'ils savent, car tu n'ai pas elle et tu le seras jamais.  
\- Je le sais maintenant. Je viens récupérer Hope.  
\- Elle dort.  
-On fera attention de pas la réveillé dis-je »

On alla dans la chambre de ma fille chez ma mère. Eric prit ma fille dans ses bras, on sortit de la chambre, on dit au revoir à ma mère et on rentra chez nous.

Eric posa délicatement la petite dans son lit et me laissa seule avec ma fille. Je la regardais plusieurs minutes en train de dormir et je sortis.

Je cherchais Eric et je le retrouvais près de la rambarde. Je m'accoudais à ses côtés.

« Regardes ces gens, c'est ta faction, ta famille comme vous dites. Leur vie dépendent de tes choix. Si tu étais morte ce soir, ce serait l'anarchie comme c'est chez les Audacieux en ce moment dit Eric.  
\- Eric si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour éviter que parmi les miens, des innocents meurs.  
\- Si Jeanine et Max avaient gagnés, ils seraient venu ici ensuite et les auraient tués.  
\- Eric …  
On se regarda face à face.  
\- Ta vie est importante car tu es leadeuse mais pas seulement car tu es aussi une amie, tu penses que Quatre, Christina, Uriah et Eve n'auraient pas été effondrés de te perdre, de vous perdre toutes les deux. Tu es aussi une mère, tu ne voulais pas que Hope vive sans sa mère. C'est la chose la plus horrible pour un enfant. Enfin moi, tu penses que je peux survivre sans toi. June je t'interdis de me mettre à l'écart de l'un de tes combats pour me protéger. On est une équipe, on se protège mutuellement.  
\- Je suis désolé, je te promets de ne plus jamais te mettre à l'écart. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus vous revoir tous. Je ne veux pas mourir avant de t'épouser.  
\- Toute façon je t'interdis de mourir avant de m'épouser et qu'on donne un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Hope.  
\- C'est vrai, tu en veux maintenant ?  
\- Oui, le fait de m'être occuper d'Hope ces derniers mois, m'ont fait prendre conscience que je serai un bon père.  
\- Je le sais aussi …. Eric tu comptes retourner chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Oui, dès demain, nous partons avec Quatre, les autres je ne sais pas. Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans ma faction dit Eric.  
\- Je sais c'est égoïste, mais quel avenir pour nous deux… pour nous trois ?  
\- On prendra le train, on trouvera des solutions, mais toi et Hope, vous serez toujours ma priorité dit Eric en m'embrassant . »

On alla au lit et on fit l'amour.

 _ ****_

 _ ******************************************************************************_

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? Et du dernier secret de June ?**_

 _ **Scènes chez les Érudits inspiré du film Divergente : Insurrection . Pour les simulations du film je me suis inspiré celles du film, car plus simple pour écriture et aussi je me suis dis que Tris et June devaient avoir des simulations similaires,pour ouvrir la boite .**_

 _ **En fait je me suis trompé le mois dernier , il ne restait pas deux chapitres mais trois chapitres en comptant celui-là, pour cette seconde partie . Là il en reste deux .**_

 _ **On se retrouve en février pour la suite !  
**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore quelle fiction sera publiée prochainement « Désir Audacieux » ou Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse. » Et i je pourrais publier les deux chapitres,car j'ai dû retard, je devais publier ce chapitre, le week-end dernier .**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 29**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Message auteur : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .  
**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ ***************************************************************************_

 __ _1 mois plus tard_

Je me réveillais, car je sentais une personne qui s'était glisser dans mon lit et avait posé sa tête sur mon ventre. C'était Hope. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui. Rik parti… veut voir Rik dit ma fille.  
Je pris ma montre sur ma table de chevet, il était 7h30. Eric devait être lever.  
\- Cela te dirait d'aller voir Rick et de manger avec lui ?  
\- Oui dit ma fille.

Je douchais ma fille et l'habillais. Puis je la laissais jouer devant la douche, le temps que je me douche et je m'habille.

En descendant, je croisais Theo.

«Salut June, Salut Hope dit mon ami.  
\- Je pars voir Eric, chez les Audacieux. Je serai absente environ deux heures. J'emprunte une voiture dis-je.  
\- Ok à toute à l'heure.

Je me dirigeais vers le garage. Nos voitures étaient d'anciennes voitures Audacieuses, Sincères ou Erudite. Je pris dans la remise un siège auto pour Hope et les clés d'une petite voiture citadine.

Hope était trop petite pour la moto et le train des Audacieux serait trop impressionnant pour une enfant.

Nous voilà partit direction la faction des Audacieux. Je n'avais pas vu Eric, Quatre, Tris, Christina, Eve, Zeke et Uriah depuis leur départ chez les Audacieux.

Je trouvais une place à proximité de la faction des Audacieux. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée principale de la faction en portant Hope dans mes bras. Deux gardes étaient devant la porte.  
«Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Eric.  
\- Que veux une Sans-faction à notre leader dit l'homme.  
\- Je suis la leadeuse des Sans-faction.  
C'est vrai que j'aurais dû choisir une tenue plus Audacieuse. Je portais une tenue plutôt Fraternel, avec une jupe rouge, une chemise rouge avec des bottes rouges également et pour casser le rouge, une veste bleue Erudite. 

Je vis la femme fouiller dans sa tablette.  
\- Votre nom ? Je ne vois aucun rendez-vous vous concernant dit la femme.  
\- Normal, c'est une visite privée, je suis sa copine.  
Ils me regardèrent surpris, ils ne savaient pas pour lui et moi.  
\- Pourquoi nous a t-il pas prévenu de votre venu dit la femme.  
\- Car c'est une surprise !  
\- Qui me dit que ne voulez pas le tuer.  
\- Je pense que vous savez qu'Eric c'est réfugier chez les Sans-faction, car votre ancien leader Max a ruiner la paix. Aujourd'hui on est alliés. Ceux qui vont être juger ce sont vos anciens leaders, Jeanine et certains commandants dis-je excédé.

Les Sans-faction et les Audacieux ont se détestaient depuis des années.

\- Je vais appeler Eric, pour savoir si c'est bon pour lui dit l'homme.  
\- C'est bon Ronan, laisse les passer dit Quatre qui venait d'arrivée.  
\- OK.

Je rentrais dans la faction des Audacieux.

\- Atre dit Hope en lui tendant les bras.

Quatre la prit dans les bras.  
\- Salut choupette.  
On se fit la bise.  
\- Tu ne viens voir qu'Eric ou tu veux voir Tris, Christina, Zeke, Uriah et Hope? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Ric, Tis, Chris, Eke et Uhai dit Hope.  
\- Et vous venez faire quoi avec maman ?  
\- Manger dit Hope.  
\- Ouais, on s'était dit vu, qu'on est des pauvres Sans-faction, on pourrait déjeuner gratuitement plaisantais-je.  
\- De toute façon les Sans-faction, les Factions vous on toujours nourri plaisanta mon ami.  
\- Au fait comment tu savais qu'on était là ?  
\- J' étais à la salle de contrôle. Je suis leader de la sécurité. Tori leader intérieur, Eric est chef leader, Zeke leader de la logistique et de la maintenance, enfin Tris leadeuse de la formation et initiation. Même si on ne sait pas s'il y aura une nouvelle Cérémonie du Choix cette année.  
\- Je pense que ce serait bien et que les Sans-faction intègrent la Cérémonie et un sixième choix.  
\- Je pense aussi. Mais vous devriez changer de nom, vu que vous êtes une faction maintenant.  
\- Ouais, j'en parlais chez moi et puis je l'évoquerais lors de la réunion de vendredi.  
\- Nous voilà devant le bureau d'Eric. Je vais prévenir les autres que vous êtes là. Rendez-vous chez moi dans 30 minutes, le temps que je prévienne les autres et que j'aille chercher de quoi manger dit Quatre.  
\- Ok.  
Il me rendit Hope. »

Je frappais à la porte du bureau d'Eric.  
« Entrez dit Eric de l'autre côté de la porte .  
On entra. Mon copain était entrain de remplir de la paperasse.  
\- Je suis à toi dans deux minutes.  
Il ne fit pas attention à nous pendant plusieurs secondes.  
\- Ric dit Hope.

Le nouveau chef leader Audacieux finit par lever la tête .

\- June ! Hope ! Que faites-vous là dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de nous.  
\- Tu nous manquais.  
Eric prit Hope dans ses bras puis il me fit un baiser.

\- Vous avez réussi à rentrer facilement ?  
\- Non, mais Quatre nous a vu de la salle de contrôle et il a dit aux soldats de nous laisser passer. Au fait félicitation pour ta promotions de chef leader Audacieux.  
\- Merci. Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu vous voir. Je t'avais promis que vous seriez toujours ma priorité mais c'était un sacré foutoir ici. Cela commence à rentrer dans l'ordre. D'ailleurs j'allais proposer une réunion chez les Audacieux, vendredi prochain, pour parler du procès et du futur du système.  
\- Je te redirais mais je pense que j'ai rien ce jour-là. Quatre m'a suggéré de changer notre nom, maintenant qu'on est une faction.  
\- Ah oui.

\- Et je voulais aussi évoquer la possibilité pour les jeunes sans-factions de seize ans de participer à la Cérémonie du choix et bien sûr changer de faction et on accueillera les transferts.  
\- Je sais pas si ça passera avec les Érudits.  
\- Tu as rencontré la nouvelle leadeuse des Erudits ? Demandai-je.  
\- Pas encore. Parlons d'autre chose. Vous avez déjà déjeuner ?  
\- Non, mais on était venu pour ça. Le petit déjeuner se passe chez Quatre, il allait prévenir les autres .  
\- Parfait, allons chez Quatre et Tris. »

On sortit de son bureau. Il tenait ma fille d'un bras et il m'enlaçait par la taille de l'autre, j'avais aussi mon bras autour de sa taille. On marchait à travers les couloirs de la faction, jusqu'au logement de Tris et Quatre. On croisait des Audacieux avec un regard inquisiteur, en colère mais on a aussi eu droit à quelques sourires chaleureux.

Nous voilà arrivé à l'appartement de Tris et Quatre. Ce fut Tris qui nous ouvrit.

«Salut June, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir toutes les deux.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Son côté ancienne Altruiste, en plus Audacieuse rendait Tris pas très démonstrative.

On entra et Eve me tomba dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
\- Toi aussi, d'ailleurs vous tous. Je m'ennuie un peu sans vous.  
\- On t'avoue qu'on pensait passer mais on savait pas trop si on pouvait dit Uriah.  
\- La prochaine fois n'hésitez pas et venez.

Christina avait prit Hope dans les bras d'Eric et Eve me traîna vers le canapé.

\- Alors quoi de neuf chez les Sans-faction ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, c'est compliqué pour les Altruistes de nous fournir ce qu'il faut avec le chaos qui régnait jusqu'à alors. Mais bon ça va.  
\- Oui et puis bientôt vous serez une faction intégré au système dit Eric.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et Peter vous allez faire quoi le concernant ? Demanda Zeke.  
\- Il faut que j'en parle aux sans-factions puis aux factions mais je pense qu'il devrait être juger en même temps que les autres.  
\- Et d'un point de vu personnel ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Je me sens trahi, Peter et moi on se connaît depuis le berceau. Je me demande si un de mes proches ne me trahira pas.  
\- c'est compréhensible dit Eve.  
\- Bon parlons d'autre chose dit Quatre. »

On rigola, on discutait comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés. Cette bouffée d'oxigène me fit du bien.

 _Le lendemain_

Je montais sur une table pour me faire voir de tous les Sans-faction. J'avais demander à mes soldats de réunir tous le monde.

\- Voilà, je vous ai tous réunis pour vous faire part de plusieurs choses. La première j'ai une réunion vendredi prochain chez les Audacieux avec les autres factions pour évoquer le procès de Jeanine et Max et les autres leaders Audacieux. Mais voilà je voulais vous demandez si vous pensez qu'on devrait juger Peter. Ceux qui sont pour à gauche, contre à droite dis-je.

Tous les sans-factions étaient pour.

\- Seconde chose je pense que vu qu'on est considéré comme une faction par les autres ou en tous cas c'est le but. On devrait changer de noms. Avec Theo et Evelyn on vous propose trois choix, les Rebelles, les Modernistes, les Indépendants. On vous laisse réfléchir et on votera demain. Dernière chose, voilà après le procès il sera évoqué la remise en place de la Cérémonie du choix, je pense qu'on devrait proposer une sixième voies et que nos jeunes de 16 ans devraient participer. Que nos jeunes ont le choix d'intégrer une autres faction.  
\- Mais si on est ici c'est qu'on n'a pas réussi à s'intégrer.  
\- Ou qu'au contraire on peut s'intégrer partout. Je suis la preuve que j'ai pu m'adapter aux règles de la faction des Audacieux. Je pense que nos jeunes peuvent s'adapter. Pareil il y aura un vote oui ou non pour la participation à la Cérémonie du Choix. »

 _Le lendemain_

Résultats du vote concernant notre nouveaux noms :

45 % les Indépendants  
30 % Les Rebelles  
25 % Les Modernistes .

Second votes concernant notre participation à la prochaine Cérémonie du Choix

OUI : 51 %  
NON : 49 %

Vote très serré, j'étais heureuse que le oui l'emporta.

Le vendredi suivant nous voilà Evelyn et moi, en direction des Audacieux pour notre première réunion en tant que faction de Chicago.

C'est Quatre qui nous accueillit.  
« Salut June dit-il en me faisant la bise.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour Tobias dit Evelyn.  
\- C'est Quatre, Evelyn seul mes proches on le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Ouais c'est vrai pourquoi vous m'appelez tous par mon surnom ,sauf Tris.  
\- L'habitude dis-je.

Il n'accorda plus un regard envers sa mère, ni un mot. On discuta jusqu'à la salle de réunion. J'adressais un regard désolé envers Evelyn.

On entra dans la pièce, tous les leaders étaient déjà réunis.

\- Voilà Evelyn et June dit Quatre en entrant.  
\- Ah voilà les retardataires dit une femme Erudite, sûrement la nouvelle leadeuse.  
\- La réunion était à 9h00, il est 9h00 dis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers Tris, Tori et Zeke pour dire bonjour à mes amis.

\- June, la prochaine fois que tu viens chez les Audacieux, n'oublie pas de venir me voir. Franchement j'étais véxé quand Tris me l'a dit. En plus je n'ai toujours pas rencontré Hope dit Tori.  
\- Promis, en plus j'envisage un nouveau tatouage.

Eric arriva par derrière et m'enlaça en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Mon prénom pour ce nouveau tatouage ?  
\- Tu rêves !

\- Bon vous avez fini, on a tous des choses à faire dans nos faction dit la leadeuse Erudite.  
\- Comme tuer une nouvelle faction lançais-je.

Mes amis et Evelyn se mis à rire.

\- Bon asseyez vous tous et commençons dis Eric.

On s'assit tous autour de la table.

\- On va commencer par se présenter et dire la fonction qu'on occupe. Je commence, je suis Eric, chef leader Audacieux.  
\- Je suis Tris, leadeuse de l'initiation et formation.  
\- Je suis Zeke, leader de la logistique et la maintenance.  
\- Je suis Tori, leadeuse de l'intérieur de la faction.  
\- Quatre, leader de la sécurité.  
\- Catherine Stewart, leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Jack Krang, leader des Sincères.  
\- Johanna Reyes, porte parole chez les Fraternels.  
\- June, leadeuse des Sans-factions.  
\- Evelyn, leadeuse adjointe Sans-factions.  
\- Thomas Spencer, leader Altruiste.  
\- Anthony Marks, bras droit de Thomas Spencer chez les Altruistes.

\- Bon commençons par le premier point à l'ordre du jour. Le procès de Jeanine Matthews, Max Laurence, Jade Nguyen, Samuel James et Tonya Langer. Et cinq commandant Audacieux, Owen Wolf, Ben Parish, Ed Parson, Lilou Willis enfin Camille Paris dit Eric.  
\- Eric, voilà après vote des Sans-faction, nous souhaiterions que Peter, soit juger en même temps, que ces personnes dis-je.  
\- Comment ça après vote des Sans-faction ? Demanda la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Chez les Sans-faction, les décisions importantes sont prises en votant. Chaque Sans-faction à partir de 16 ans peut voter.  
\- Et vous vous plier au choix de ce vote ?  
\- Bien sûr, sinon quel intérêt.  
\- C'est débile.  
\- Chez les Fraternels, nous fonctionnont de la même manière dit Johanna Reyes froidement.  
\- Pour revenir à ta question, moi je ne suis pas contre dit Eric.  
Ils étaient tous d'accord sauf la leadeuse Erudite.  
\- Ce sont le procès de personne importante dit-elle.  
\- De traites rectifia Eric.  
\- Toute façon, Catherine Stewart c'est la majorité qui l'emporte dit Jack Krang.  
\- Bon ça c'est bon. Maintenant nous devons choisir le lieu du procès dit Eric.  
\- Chez les Sincères bien sûr, nous sommes la faction de la justice dit Jack Krang.

Personne n'émit d'objection.

\- Maintenant nous devons évoquer l'avenir de Chicago, après le procès. Est-ce que nous rétablissons la Cérémonie du Choix ou devons nous penser à autre chose ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Malgré ce qui c'est passé, nous devons garder le Test Aptitutes et le Cérémonie du Choix, cela fait partie des fondements des factions dit Tris.

Tout le monde fut d'accord sur ce point.

\- A propos de la Cérémonie du Choix, maintenant que les Sans-factions sont une faction à part entière. Nous souhaiterions que nos jeunes de 16 ans y participent et bien sûr qu'on soit une nouvelle voie pour les autres factions dis-je.  
\- June tu as oublié de leur parler de notre changement de nom, on ne s'appellerait plus les Sans-factions, vu qu'on est une faction maintenant mais les Indépendants dit Evelyn.  
\- Cela a été voter par les Sans ? Demanda Tori.  
\- Bien sûr, je n'en parlerais pas. »

La faction des Audacieux, Fraternels, Altruiste votèrent pour, celle des Erudits et Sincères contre.

La réunion se termina, je dis au revoir et on allait partir avec Evelyn mais Eric me retient. Evelyn nous laissa seule. Il y a plus que nous deux dans la salle de réunion .

\- Reste dit Eric.  
\- Eric, je dois rentrer.  
On avaient nos fronts poser l'un contre l'autre, Eric m'enlaçait par la taille.  
\- Je pourrais passer ce soir, on mangerait tous les trois proposa Eric.  
\- J'en serais heureuse et Hope aussi. A ce soir. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

On s'embrassa puis je rejoignis Evelyn pour rentrer chez les Sans-faction.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Le procès débuta. On commença par les commandants Audacieux, c'est Owen Wolf qui ouvrit le bal des accusés.

Chaque accusé passera sous le sérum de Vérité des Sincères.

Le procès se déroulera dans la salle de réception des Sincères. La salle étaient pleine à craquée. Le procès était retransmis en direct sur des écrans géants dans chaque faction. Il y avait deux sentences possibles, la prison à vie ou la mort.

« Owen, reconnais-tu avoir participé au massacre de la faction des Altruistes ? La traque des Divergents et l'attaque des Alruites Demanda Eric.  
\- Je te rappelle que concernant le massacre de la faction des Altruistes, nous étions sous simulations comme toi. Et toi aussi avant de tomber amoureux de ta vermine de Sans-faction, tu traquais les Divergents. Pourquoi tu n'est pas parmi les accusés Eric ? Interogea Owen.  
\- Moi j'ai su me remettre en question.  
\- J'étais un commandant, un soldat, je ne faisais que suivre des ordres. Comme tu disais quand tu étais leader de l'initiation, on forme des soldats pas des rebelles.

Pour tous les commandants Audacieux on donna la peine de prison.

Ensuite ce fut au tour des leader Audacieux, Jade Nguyen passa la première.  
\- En tant que leader des Audacieux, pourquoi vous n'avez pas empêcher l'attaque contre les Altruistes ? Questionna Eric.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi j'étais sous simulation, sinon j'aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher. Et vous ?  
\- Je ne le savais pas avant l'arrestation de Max et Jeanine. Aucun d'entre nous.  
\- Et quand j'ai fais passé ce message, lors de mon séjour chez les Sans-faction, où je raconte tout ? Interrogea Eric.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas le croire, que Max avait fait un truc pareil. On pensait tous que tu mentais pour obtenir sa place.

Jade, Tonya et Samuel furent condamné à la peine capitale.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Max.  
« Je ne veux pas mourir… je ne veux pas mourir supplia t-il.  
\- Max, pourquoi avez-vous attaquez la faction des Altruistes ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Jeanine disait que la faction des Altruistes cachait la boite du message des pères Fondateurs. Que grâce à cela on montrerait à tout le monde que les Divergents étaient un danger pour les factions.  
\- Vous vous trompiez.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous plonger vos hommes et moi dans une simulation ?  
\- Car je savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas coopératif et je n'avais plus confiance en toi, depuis ta liaison avec cette pute de Sans-faction.

Max fut condamné à mort.

Puis ce fut au tour de Jeanine.

\- Ecoutez-moi tous, les Divergents sont une menace car ils ne s'adapte pas à notre système tout comme les Sans-Factions dit Jeanine Matthews.  
\- Vous avez vu le message des pères Fondateurs, les Divergents sont la solution rétorqua Eric.  
\- Et les Sans-faction, si on les chasse de nos factions, depuis des siècles, c'est qu'il y a une raison, ils ne s'adaptent pas aux règles des factions. En les intégrant vous allez détruire les factions.  
\- Ou au contraire revenir au fondements, chacun à sa place dit Eric.  
\- Ils sont trop indépendants.  
\- J'ai pu m'intégrer aux règles des Audacieux, sûrement grâce à ma Divergence rétorquais-je.  
-Que penserais ton père de ce procès ? Je suis sûr qu'il désaprouverait.  
\- Au contraire, justice serait faite une vraie justice et pas une justice arbitraire comme la votre Jeanine. » 

Jeanine fut condamné à mort.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Peter. Eric me laissa la place pour interrogatoire.

\- Je ne comprends pourquoi tu nous as trahis ? Demandai-je.  
\- C'est toi qui nous as trahis, en tombant amoureuse de l'homme qui voulait notre mort. Aujourd'hui tu vas être alliés avec des gens qui ont tués Sarah. Si Kyle était là, il serait déçu.  
\- Non, c'est ce qu'il voulait, la paix avec les factions. Et tu crois que me tuer aurait arrêter le processus, quelqu'un d'autre aurait reprit le flambeau.  
\- Tu penses à Evelyn, tu penses vraiment qu'elle veut la paix ? A ton avis qui a parler de ta relation avec Eric.  
\- Tu mens !  
\- Je ne peux pas, je suis sous sérum dé Verité.

\- Il dit vrai dit Jack Krang.  
\- On sait manipulé le Sérum de Simulation, on est sûrement capable de manipuler celui là aussi dis-je.  
\- Je l'ai fait aussi car je ne supportais pas de te voir avec lui. Quand tu étais avec Theo, je savais que cela ne durait pas. J'espérais que cette année tous les deux, chez les Audacieux nous rapprocheraient.  
\- Tu es un grand malade. »

Peter fut condamné à la prison.

Les condamnés à mort moururent le lendemain. Peter et les commandants Audacieux furent enfermés dans l'une de nos prisons, chez les Sans-faction… pardon les Indépendants. **  
** _  
_  
 _ **  
**_ _ ****_

 _ ***************************************************************************_

 _ **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **On se retrouve le mois prochain , pour le dernier chapitre de cette second partie avec le mariage de June et Eric !**_

 _ **Pour celles qui me suivre sur mes autres fictions Divergente, la prochaine publiée sera « Désir Audacieux » .**_

 _ **PS : Est-ce que certains ou certaines d'entre vous on lu le nouveau livre de Véronica Roth  
« Marquer les ombres » ? J'aimerais votre avis car j'hésite à l'acheter .  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 30**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth**_

 _ **Message auteur : J'ai oublié de précisé dans les précédents chapitres, les personnages de June, Hope, Eve et Lisa, Ryan, Brian m'appartiennent exclusivement ainsi que tous les autres personnages de cette fiction hors personnage paru dans la saga Divergent.**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .  
**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ ***************************************************************************_

 _1 mois plus tard_

Un soir j'avais laissée, Hope à ma mère et je me rendais chez les Audacieux pour autre chose que les réunions interminables, à propos de la gestion de Chicago. J'allais enfin avoir une véritable soirée pour m'amuser pendant quelques heures, je n'étais plus ni June la mère, ni June la leadeuse.

Juste une jeune fille de pratiquement dix huit ans, dans un mois pile exactement, qui allait s'amuser avec ses amis et rejoindre son copain.

Eric et moi, on se voyaient juste lors de ses réunions, mais on n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer du temps pour nous. Ce soir, s'il me proposerais de rester, je resterais avec lui. Pour rendre fou mon homme, j'avais mis une robe noire avec un décolleté cœur qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, des cuissardes et une veste en cuir par-dessus complétait ma tenue.

En robe, la moto j'oubliais et je pris d'abord le train des sans-factions, puis le train des Audacieux. Je vis quelques regards sur moi, mais pas parce que j'étais une Sans-faction. Non, ils devaient penser que j'étais l'une des leurs, des regards de désirs pour les hommes, de jalousie pour les femmes avec eux.

Un sifflement nous annonçait l'approche de la faction des Audacieux qu'il fallait se préparer à sauter . Je me levais et à ce moment-là je me maudissais d'avoir mis cette foutu robe. Je vis le toit de l'une des bâtisse de la faction des Audacieux, cet immeuble où j'avais sauter il y a un an.

Je réussis à sauter et à me réceptionner sur les mains. Bien sûr, le saut du filet est juste lors de l'arrivée chez les Audacieux, pour les futurs novices, sinon non.

Sur le toit, dans un coin, il y a une porte qui était un accès habituel à la faction. Je descendis les escaliers qui arrivait à la fosse puis je traversais les nombreux couloirs et je remontais d'autres escaliers qui accédaient aux étages des appartement d'Eric et celui de Quatre et Tris. Les autres logements des leaders étaient de l'autre côté de la faction, au même niveau.

Je frappais à la porte de l'appartement de mon copain. Il m'ouvrit, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je fus tiré à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Eric referma la porte avec son pied, il me plaqua contre la porte en m'embrassant avec sauvagerie, ces mains caressaient mon corps à travers ma robe, les miennes étaient autour de sa nuque. Chaque fibre de mon corps étaient électrisées de plaisir.

Mon copain me souleva, je plaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille, sans rompre notre baiser. Puis soudain, mon chéri s'arrêta. Il posa son front contre le mien.

« Je suis désolé dit-il  
\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je  
\- J'ai failli te baiser contre ce mur, alors que je veux te faire l'amour pendant des heures, dans notre lit … Le lit qui était le notre avant.  
\- Eric, je suis aussi fautive que toi. Mais on n'a pas à s'en vouloir, on a besoin tous les deux d'assouvir un besoin sexuel, on n'a eu aucun rapport depuis ton départ de chez les Sans-faction.  
\- C'est vrai. 

Il me reposa au sol.

\- Tu as vu j'ai mis une robe, elle te plaît ? Dis-je en tournoyant sur moi-même.  
\- Tu es magnifique, mais j'aimerais vérifier que tu as rempli le contrat en entier.

Eric passa ses mains sous ma robe et frôla mon sexe en touchant ma culotte.

\- Humm lâchais-je.  
Ce gémissent n'échappa pas à mon copain.  
\- Je te promets que je m'en occuperais intensivement après la soirée. Par contre tu n'as pas rempli le contrat en entier, j'avais dis pas de soutien-gorge, ni de culotte. Et tu as une culotte.

Il l'enleva et la mis dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. »

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement s'étaient Tris, Quatre, Christina et Uriah ainsi qu'Eve et Zeke. On se fit la bises pour se dire bonjour. Les hommes se serrèrent la main. 

« Tu devrais mettre plus souvent une robe, cela te vas vraiment bien dit Eve.  
\- Merci. Disons que ce n'est pas pratique avec mon métier et mes déplacements en moto. Toi aussi très sexy, ta tenue.

Eve portait une jupe en cuir avec des cuissardes, un haut en dentelle noire qui laissais apparaître son soutien-gorge.

\- Merci.

\- Christina, pourquoi tu as deux gros sacs dans les mains ? Demandai-je  
Christina sortir d'un sac, un jeu de cartes.  
\- Je pensais qu'après le repas, on aurait pu jouer au strip poker, donc j'ai prévu les vêtements.  
\- Super idée Christina.  
\- Avant de nous dévêtir, allons manger dit Eric.

Il m'emmena vers le salon, les autres étaient derrière nous, on s'installa autour de la table basse sur des poufs.

\- Tu as prévu quoi ? Demandai-je en voyant de grandes boites noires.

Mon copain souleva les couvercles et là je vis des sushi.

\- Ouah génial dis-je en l'embrassant.

Eric et moi, on alla en cuisine, faire cuire le riz cantonais et chercher les verres et boissons. J'aimais ce moment de complicité, je m'imaginais bien cuisiner avec Eric.

Il m'enlaça.

\- A quoi, tu penses ? Demanda Eric  
\- Je me disais que je m'imaginais bien cuisiner avec toi, comme avant.  
\- Tu as pris des cours de cuisine, tu ne brûles plus les plats ? se moqua Eric

\- C'est méchant, j'ai oubliée une fois un plat. Je te rappelle que c'était ta faute, tu étais entrain de me faire jouir avec ta langue, dans le salon.

 _Flahback_ _ ****_

 _Quand j'étais rentrée d'une journée de simulation, j'avais voulu en parler à Eric, mais je trouvais un mot sur la table du salon._

 _June,_

 _Je suis parti en réunion de dernière minute, chez les Erudits. Je ne pense pas rentrer avant 21h00. Donc sois tu manges, soit tu m'attends comme tu veux. On parlera de ta journée de simulation._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Eric_ __

 _Après m'être douchée et changée, j'avais décidée de cuisiner._

 _Je regardais dans le frigo, il restait des lardons, des champignons, des légumes et un fond de fromage râpé. Et je trouvais une pâte._

 _Je venais d'enfourner la tarte salée quand Eric fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, moi sur sa chute de rein, on s'embrassa._

 _« Le dîner sera prêt dans combien de temps ? Demanda Eric.  
\- Environ trente te laisse le temps de te doucher si tu veux.  
\- Je me doucherais plus tard, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant._

 _Il me porta et me mit en sac à patates sur ses épaules._

 _\- Eric ! Criais-je_

 _Il me posa sur le canapé et il s'allongea sur moi. On commença par s'embrasser doucement, nos corps bougeant l'un contre l'autre, qui nous fit lâcher des gémissement dans la bouche de l'autre._

 _Puis Eric cessa le baiser et commença à remonter délicatement mon T-shirt, à chaque centimètres de peau qu'il dévoilais, il déposa un doux un baiser. Je ne pus m'empêche de me tortiller sous ses baisers et de gémir._

 _Quand mon T-shirt arriva au niveau de ma poitrine, il embrassa mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge._

 _Eric ! Hurlais-je._

 _J'attrapais ses cheveux tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête. Il remonta le tissus qui cachait mes seins, puis il commençait à embrasser ma poitrine._

 _\- Eric !_

 _Je finis par lâcher la pression de mes doigts sur ses cheveux, il put m'enlever mon T-shirt et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge._

 _Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et réussis à le faire basculer à côté de moi, sans qu'il tombe, puis je me mis à califourchon sur lui._

 _Je fis la même chose que lui, je remontais son T-shirt délicatement et j'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps._

 _\- June gémit mon amant._

 _Soudain je léchais un endroit avec le bout de ma langue et là Eric devenait fou et se mouvait pour se soustraire à ma langue. Je finis par lui enlever son T-shirt._

 _Je remontais mes lèvres vers sa jugulaire, puis son oreille que je mordis._

 _\- June._

 _Ensuite je l'embrassais avec fougue, mes mains n'étaient pas inactives, au contraire, elles enlevaient la ceinture puis déboutonnèrent le pantalon._

 _Je mis fin à mon baiser, pour descendre vers le bas du corps, où je lui retirais ses chaussures, ses chaussette et son pantalon._

 _Mon homme était simplement en boxer, je me remis à califourchon sur lui et je commençais à onduler contre son sexe._

 _\- June._

 _Eric posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me refis basculer. Il m'enleva le reste de mes vêtements, j'étais entièrement nu, lui était encore en boxer._

 _Mon amant se positionna entre mes jambes, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour que je ne puisse pas bouger. Puis il commença à embrasser et lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses._

 _Mon corps se cambra sous les coups de langue exquis de mon amant, mes mains s'accrochaient au rebord du canapé._

 _Ces coups de langue entre mes cuisses, électrisaient chaque parcelle de mon corps, mes tétons étaient dressés et douloureux._

 _Quand sa langue s'introduisit dans mon intimité, en jouant avec mon clitoris, mais les caresses de sa langue n'étaient pas assez intenses, pour me faire jouir. J'écartais les jambes, je me cambrais en hurlant son nom et en le suppliant.  
_

 _\- Éric ! Je t'en supplie !_

 _Il continuait pendant plusieurs minutes de me faire supplier et finis par me libérer en mordillant mon clitoris._

 _\- Eric !_

 _Après m'être remis de mon orgasme, je voulus le soulager, mais il refusa._

 _\- C'est ton plaisir qui compte June. … Ca ne sens pas le cramé ?  
\- Oh putain ma tarte dis-je en sautant du canapé. »_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Je serrais les cuisses en repensant à ce moment-là.

« On dirait que penser à ça t'as excité dit Eric.  
Eric s'approcha de moi et inséra trois doigts en moi, je me tenais à lui. Il les retira et les suça. 

\- Plus tard June. 

Il prit le plateau avec les verres et les boissons. Je calmais mon excitation avant de rejoindre mes amis.

On alla tous se changer pour la partie de Strip Poker. Les filles dans la chambre d'Eric. Les garçons dans le salon. __

Je pris dans l'armoire, une culotte et un soutien gorge, mes fringues que j'avais chez les Audacieux étaient rester chez Eric. Puis je mis plusieurs couches de vêtements par-dessus ma robe. Mes amies firent de même.

On sortit de la chambre, les hommes avaient fait pareil, ils ressemblaient à des bibendums.

On se mit tous autour de la table basse. Christina et Eve entre les jambes de leur homme, comme moi du mien. Tris et Quatre étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leur côté Altruiste, les rendaient pas très démonstratif à propos de l'affection en public.

On commença la partie. On était quatre équipes. Des deux équipes qui avait perdu, l'un des joueur devait enlever un vêtement.

Lors de la première partie, on perdit avec Eric avec un quinte fluch de dix, ainsi que Zeke et Eve avec une quinte au valet. Nos hommes à moi et Eve se dévouèrent, ils enlevèrent un sweat.

La seconde partie, on perdit de nouveau ainsi que Uriah et Christina. Christina et moi, on enleva nos chaussures.

La partie suivante, Tris et Quatre perdirent ainsi que Uriah et Christina avec une quinte. Uriah enleva son sweat et Quatre enleva ses chaussures.

Après quelques verres d'alcool et de déshabillage, Eric commença à m'embrasser dans le cou discrètement, moi je me retournais et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

Les autres couples aussi échangeaient quelques baisers et caresses. Tris avait finit par se mettre entre les jambes de son copain et ils frôlaient leur doigts.

Les parties s'enchaînaient et les vêtements s'enlevaient au fur et à mesure. Entre Eric et moi cela devenait de plus en plus chaud au fil de la soirée. Moi, il ne me restait que ma robe, lui, il lui restait que son boxer.

Je bougeais mes fesses doucement contre son sexe Je me penchais vers son oreille.  
« Il semblerait que tu sois excité dis-je en chuchotant.  
Il caressa ma cuisse.  
-Si je pouvais, je te doigterais là, imagine mes doigts non sur ta cuisse, mais à l'intérieur de toi.  
J'imaginais très bien et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier.  
\- Toute à l'heure, je ne veux pas que tes doigts en moi, je veux ta langue… ton sexe lui chuchotais-je.  
\- Tu es exigeante, je te promets de te faire jouir sans te laisser de répit, mon amour me chuchota t-il. »

A la fin de la soirée. Eve et moi, on étaient en sous-vêtement. Christina et Tris avait garder leur haut . Tous les garçons étaient en boxer.

On se dit au revoir et je leur promis de revenir bientôt.

« Tu peux rester ce soir, où tu dois rentrer ? Demanda Eric.

\- Je peux rester, j'avais prévenu ma mère que je récupérais sûrement Hope, demain matin chez elle.  
\- Alors profitons de cette nuit.

Mon copain me prit la main et m'emmena dans la chambre. On s'embrassa avec douceur, le contraire de nos mains qui touchaient le corps de l'autre à travers les vêtements avec fougue. Eric m'enleva tellement rapidement ma robe, qu'elle fut déchirée à un endroit. Moi, rapidement son T-shirt pour que mes doigts soit en contact avec sa peau. Mes caresses étaient lentes, pour m'imprégner du grain de sa peau.

Eric avait descendu ses lèvres sur mon cou, il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, je sentis aussi son nez dans mon cou, il m'avait plaquée contre lui.

Comme Eric m'avait plaquée contre lui, j'avais juste accès à son épaule que je dévorais de baisers. Les mains d'Eric étaient dans mon dos. Mon copain me débarrassa de mes sous-vêtement.

J'étais tellement excitée que mes mains tremblaient, je n'arrivais pas à lui défaire son pantalon, mon amant m'aida. En même temps on enleva nos chaussures, lui en plus ses chaussettes.

Moi j'étais entièrement nue, lui il lui restait son boxer. Je lui enlevais doucement, je suivais la descente de son vêtement au point de me retrouver à genoux devant mon partenaire.  
Je commençais à embrasser ses pieds, puis je remontais le long de ses cuisses doucement. Eric me tenait par les cheveux.

\- June gémit-il

J'arrivais devant son sexe imposant, j'aurais voulu le goûter, mais je me retiens. J'embrassais son aine et remontais ma bouche vers son ventre. J'adorais tellement son goût et son odeur que je l'embrassais et léchais chaque centimètre de son ventre, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je continuais ma progression vers son torse, je mis beaucoup de temps le dévorer de baiser, de le lécher.

Eric me tenait les cheveux fortement.

\- June gémit-il.

Mon amant me tira par les cheveux, pour rapprocher nos bouches. Il m'embrassa tellement sauvagement qu'il me mordit les lèvres. L'Audacieux me fit basculer sur le lit. _  
_

Il plongea sa tête entre mes seins et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec lenteur, parfois je sentais ses ongles se planter dans ma peau.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
Mon corps s'arquait au rythme des caresses ou de la douleur que me procurait mon copain. Je sentais mes tétons durcirent tellement c'était douloureux.

Eric ne les soulageaient pas. Sa bouche descendit vers le reste de mon corps, souvent il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, mais de temps en temps il le mordait et le léchait ensuite. Cela me provoquait des picotement dans mon corps qui s' arquait, plus au moins en fonction des « sévices » provoqués par mon Bad Boy de copain. J'avais plantée mes ongles dans le dos de mon amant, je lui lacérais le dos à cause de l'intensité du plaisir procurer par Eric.

\- June !

Eric me porta et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ce n'était pas assez, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, chacune de tes respirations dit Eric.

On s'embrassa, je caressais son corps et j'ondulais langoureusement du bassin. Ses mains caressaient ma chute de rein.

Puis l'une de mes mains était descendue vers son sexe et je le masturbais lentement.

\- June gémit t-il.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains caresser ma cuisse et il inséra trois doigts en moi. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur tellement j'étais mouillée grâce au plaisir ressenti.

\- Eric, Eric gémis-je.

On se regardait se donner du plaisir mutuellement, nos respirations et nos gémissements se mélangeaient.

\- Accélère June, je t'en supplie dit-il.

J'obéis et j'accélérais ma masturbation. Ce qui provoqua une augmentation de la vitesse et de la profondeur de ses doigts en moi.  
\- June !  
\- Eric !  
Mon corps s'arquait au rythme des mouvements des doigts de mon amant.

Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, on gémissaient de plaisir à l'unisson. Puis on lu dans le regard de l'autre qu'il était temps, on était tous les deux près de l'orgasme.

Il enleva sa main, je me sentais en manque. Je soulevais mes fesses, il me positionna sur son sexe en érection et l'Audacieux commença à donner des coups de reins. J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui dans le bas de mon dos.  
\- Eric, Eric plus fort dis-je.  
\- Bien, ma chérie.  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant des jours.

Il accéléra, de plus en plus fort et plus vite, je ne ressentis qu'un plaisir intense, mon corps en tremblait. Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était brutal et passionnel. Puis on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

On resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, dans ce silence assourdissant, toute façon il y avait rien à dire. Notre vie de couple ne serait fait que de moments volés. Étant tous les deux leaders, nous devions nous vouer à notre faction.

Cette nuit-là on retrouva nos postions, mon dos contre son torse, Eric tenant mes poignets fermement.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner on ne parla pas plus. Eric m'accompagna jusqu'au quai de la gare.

« A bientôt, je t'aime dis-je.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Dis à Hope que je viendrais dans sept dodos et je lui apporterais un cadeau.

Sept jours, cela voulait dire, le lendemain de la cérémonie du choix.

\- Promis, je lui dirais répondis-je. »

Je pris le train, puis je m'arrêtais chez les Altruiste où je repris le train des « Sans-faction ». En arrivant chez moi, j'allais chercher Hope et je lui annonçais la venu d'Eric dans sept dodos. ****

 **Six jours plus tard**

Evelyn, Théo et moi, on accompagnaient les premiers Sans-faction ou plutôt les seize ans qui participeront à la Cérémonie du Choix. Aucun d'eux ne cachèrent leur émerveillement devant immensité de l'Amphithéâtre de la Cérémonie du Choix.

Comme n'importe quelle faction, on avait notre place attitrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Quand chaque jeune furent assis, on se dirigea au premier rang où se trouvait tous les leaders.

Je dis bonjour à mes amis, je saluais les autres leaders d'un signe de tête. Puis je laissais Evelyn avec eux , j'allais rejoindre Eric sur scène. Cette année c'est nous qui présidons la Cérémonie, Eric fera le discours et moi j'appellerais les nouveaux novices.

Je m'approchais de la tale où se trouvait non plus cinq coupes mais six avec la nôtre. Chaque coupe contient une matière qui symbolise une faction : des galets gris pour les Altruistes, de l'eau pour les Érudits, de la terre pour les Fraternels, du charbon ardents pour les Audacieux, du verre pour les Sincères et enfin des boulons pour nous. Ces boulons sont ceux que les Altruistes cousent sur nos vêtements.

Je sentis Eric derrière moi.

« Cela te rappelle des souvenirs ?  
\- Oui sauf que moi j'étais en mission donc je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de choisir les Audacieux. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne sais pas lequel cela aurait été… en fait sûrement Audacieux comme les jeunes de ma faction. Et toi si tu avais pu faire un autre choix ?  
\- Moi choix était fait depuis longtemps dit Eric.

Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Salut au fait dis-je

\- Salut. On va juste se dire bonjour ?  
\- Eh bien ….

Eric m'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains caressaient mon corps, moi me plaquant contre lui, pour chercher à me fondre en lui.

Mon copain mit fin au baiser. Il se tourna vers la foule, moi à ses côtés. Eric ne prêta pas garde aux regards de honte et de curiosité suite à notre baiser.

Le Chef leader des Audacieux commença son discours : « Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la cérémonie du Choix. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus cinq factions, mais six. Bienvenu aux Indépendants. Grâce à leur intégration en tant que faction, nous avons réalisé le rêve de nos anciens, plus de guerre entre les humains. Nos anciens, nous on séparé en cinq factions et au fil du temps une autre faction c'est crée. Ceux qui croyaient en la vérité et la justice sont devenus les Sincères, ceux qui croyaient au bonheur et à la paix sont devenus les Fraternels, ceux qui vouaient à mettre leur vie aux services des autres sont devenus les Altruistes, ceux qui croyaient au savoir sont devenus les Érudits, ce qui croyaient aux actes de courages sont devenus les Audacieux, ceux qui ne voulaient pas choisir sont devenus les Indépendants. Quelques que soit votre choix, ne pensez pas à vos proches, mais à vous, à ce que vous souhaitez pour votre avenir. Je vais laisser la place à June Reese, leadeuse des Sans-Faction, appeler les nouveaux novices.

Eric alla rejoindre les autres leaders Audacieux.

La devise « la faction avant les liens du sang » avait été supprimée depuis notre arrivé, elle était remplacée par « la faction, les liens du sang ». Même si la faction restait plus importante, les liens du sang étaient aussi important et plus vu comme un défaut de la société.

\- Tony Lorenzi appelais-je.  
Le premier novice fut un Audacieux.  
\- Audacieux dis-je.  
Je continuais à appeler les novices.

\- Amélia Game, la sœur d'Eve.

Elle choisit de quitter les Sincères pour les Erudits.

Puis je continuais à les appeller, viens le tour d'un Indépendants.

\- Vince Masters.

\- Indépendants. »

A la fin de la cérémonie, il y avait eu cinquante transfert. Douze pour la faction des Audacieux ainsi que celle des Sincères, huit pour la faction des Altruistes, onze pour la faction des Fraternels et sept pour la faction des Erudits.

Aucun départ, ni arrivée chez nous. Cela était trop tôt, il faudrait du temps pour que les Indépendants veulent quitter leur mode de vie et que les Factions veulent connaître le notre.

******************************************************************************  
 **Voilà je vous remets les cartes de la moins forte à la plus forte, pour le poker :  
**

Joueur A : **A** **D** carte haute à l'as : **A** **R** **D** **10 8**

Joueur B : **R V** paire (de rois, pour cet exemple) : **R R** **V 10 8**

Joueur C : **R 8** double paire (rois et huit, ici) : **R R** **8** **8 10**

Joueur D : **10 10** brelan (de dix, en l'occurrence) : **10 10 10** **R** **8**

Joueur E : **V** **9** quinte (au valet) : **V** **10 9 8 7**

Joueur F : **A 3** couleur pique (à l'as) : **A 10 8 7 3**

Joueur G : **9 6** quinte flush au dix : **10 9 8 7 6**

 **Désolé je vous avais promis, la mariage de June et Eric, mais cela faisait un trop long chapitre, celui-là fait déjà dix pages et je voulais mettre accent que malgré le peu de temps qu'il peuvent consacrer à leur couple à cause de leur fonctions, leur couple arrive à surmonter cette difficultés .**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Promis le prochain chapitre en avril, il y aura le mariage . Ce sera bien le dernier de cette seconde partie, ensuite on entame la troisième partie qui se situe dans le dernier film et livre .**

 **La Version Eric de ce chapitre sera publiée normalement ce soir ou demain au plus tard .**

 **Pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivent aussi mes fictions « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse « et « Désir Audacieux », je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier en mars, car j'ai une amie qui loge chez encore pendant deux semaines et pas de mal rendez-vous ce mois-ci  
**

 **Je voulais dire un grand merci à Agathe Youbabe qui me laisse un message, depuis le début de cette fiction . Merci ceux qui on mis cette fiction aussi en follow et favori . Sachez que c'est motivant de voir qu'on nous suit ou les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas à signalez votre présence .**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 31**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peux pas corrigé jusqu'au mois de juin .**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

 _ ******************************************************************************_

 _ **2 mois plus tard**_

Voilà c'était le jour de la fin de l'initiation chez les Sans-faction. C'était moi, en tant que leadeuse des Sans-faction qui annonçait les résultats de l'initiation .

« Bonjour à tous . Aujourd'hui c'est le jour des résultats de l'initiation . La fin de l'initiation signifie que vous êtes des adultes et que vous allez occuper un poste au sein des Indépendants. Lors de cette initiation vous étiez trente . Les cinq premiers seront convoqués dans mon bureau, pour me dire leur choix de métiers . Pour les autres, en fonction de votre place, la faction a choisi un métier pour vous .  
Vous aurez vos attributions demain soir.

 **1\. Nate  
2 Mary  
3\. Olie  
4 Fabien  
5 Cassandra  
6\. Cyril  
7 Abby  
8 Sissi  
9 Aaron  
10 Mick  
11 Scarlett  
12 Jayden  
13 Taylor  
14 Alexander  
15 Zoé  
16 Shailene  
17 Hailey  
18 Emily  
19 Logan  
20 Dylan  
21 Ava  
22 Sydney  
23 Luke  
24 Savannah  
25 Ashley  
26 Faith  
27 Jack  
28 Adam  
29 Raphaël  
30 Esteban**

 _Le lendemain_

Je reçus avec Evelyn dans mon bureau, les cinq premiers de la félicitation . On reçut tout d'abord , Nate, le premier du classement .

« Bonjour, Nate, assis-toi dis-je .  
Le premier du classement s'assit .  
\- Alors que voudrais-tu occuper comme poste ? Demanda Evelyn.  
\- Étant le premier, je souhaiterais un poste de leader, par exemple celui de l'initiation dit-il .  
\- Il y a qu'une leadeuse des Indépendants et c'est June rétorqua Evelyn .  
\- Evelyn, ça peut être une idée, avoir plusieurs leaders comme chez les Audacieux. Mais d'abord Nate, nous devons proposer cette idée aux votes des Indépendants . Si c'est accepté, il faudrait que je te forme à ce poste . Si cette proposition est refusée quel métier souhaiterais-tu ? Interrogeais-je  
\- Être ton assistant .  
\- Bien. On te donne la réponse après le vote des Indépendants. Bonne journée Nate dis-je.  
\- Bonne journée dit-il en partant .  
\- Il n'est pas gonflé, voilà il est premier, il s'imagine leader dit Evelyn.  
\- Chez les Audacieux,cela se passe comme ça et je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée .  
\- Les Indépendants pourraient nous virer, toi en tant que leadeuse et moi leadeuse adjointe dit Evelyn .  
\- Et alors, si je suis là c'est par la volonté de mon peuple. Si mon peuple décide qu'il faut du changement je l'accepterais .

\- Et tu irais rejoindre , Eric, chez les Audacieux .

\- Je reste une Indépendante, ma place est ici, Evelyn. »

Ensuite, on accueillit, Mary  
« Bonjour, Mary assis-toi dis-je.  
Elle s'assit .  
\- Alors as-tu réfléchi à ta future fonction, chez les Indépendants ?

\- Je souhaiterais être formé au métier de responsable logistique ou instructeur, les deux métiers me plaisent .  
\- D'accord on verra, en fonction de la place . Au revoir, Mary .dis-je.

\- Au revoir dit-elle en partant. »

Puis on accueillit, le troisième novice, Ollie .

« Bonjour, Ollie, assis-toi ?  
Il prit place.  
\- Bonjour .  
\- Alors sais-tu quel métier veux-tu exercer ?  
\- Je souhaiterais être responsable au garage .  
\- Parfait, Hans prend sa retraite l'année prochaine, il pourrait te former à sa place. June tu en pense quoi ? dit Evelyn.  
\- Bonne idée .  
\- Merci .

\- Au revoir Ollie.

\- Au revoir. »  
Il partit

Puis ce fut au tour de Fabien .

« Bonjour, Fabien assis-toi dit Evelyn.  
\- Merci, bonjour dit Fabien .

\- Alors quel métier voudrais-tu exercer ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je voudrais travailler à la maintenance, au service logistique ou à armurerie.

\- Bien, tu connaîtras notre décision ce soir dis-je.  
Il partit. »

Enfin, on reçut Cassandra .

«Bonjour Cassandra, assis-toi dis-je.

Elle s'assit .  
\- Bonjour dit-elle .  
\- Alors as-tu une idée de poste ?  
\- J'aimerais être former au métier infirmière ou tatoueuse .  
\- Tu aimes les piqûres plaisanta Evelyn .  
\- Oui rigola t-elle.

\- Bien on te fera part de notre décision ce soir . »

Ensuite on réunit tous les Indépendants pour le vote.

« Bonjour à tous, je vous ai réuni, car Nate, le premier de l'initiation à suggérer une idée, pour un nouveau fonctionnement de notre faction . Est-ce que vous penser que notre faction, à besoin de plusieurs leaders comme chez les Audacieux ? Ceux qui ne veulent pas que ça change à droite. Ceux qui veulent que ça change à gauche dis-je

Le résultat tomba quelques minutes plus tard . 80 % des Indépendants votèrent pour un non changement , 20 %, pour un changement .

\- Merci pour votre réponse . Seconde question, voulez vous que je reste la leadeuse des Indépendants et Evelyn la leadeuse adjointe ? Demandai-je . »

A l'unanimité, les Indépendants votèrent pour .

Après plusieurs heures de discussions dans mon bureau, Theo, Evelyn et moi on se mit d'accord sur les postes des anciens novices.

« Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous, vos nouvelles fonctions dans la faction . Voici les résultats .

 **1\. Nate - Assistant June  
2 Mary - Instructrice  
3\. Olie - Stagiaire responsable garage  
4 Fabien - Maintenance au service armurerie  
5 Cassandra – Infirmière  
6\. Cyril - Surveillant  
7 Abby - Infirmière  
8 Sissi – Employée service civile  
9 Aaron – Maintenance au service électricité et eaux  
10 Mick – Mécanicien  
11 Scarlett - Surveillant  
12 Jayden – Commis en cuisine  
13 Taylor – Commis en cuisine  
14 Alexander – Trilleur bien alimentaire  
15 Zoé- Trilleuse bien non alimentaire  
16 Shailene - Trilleuse bien non alimentaire  
17 Hailey Trilleur bien alimentaire  
18 Emily - Vendeuse à armurerie  
19 Logan – Soldat à l'unité inter-faction ( Indépendants- Audacieux)  
20 Dylan – Soldat à l'unité inter-faction ( Indépendants- Audacieux)  
21 Ava - Soldat à l'unité inter-faction ( Indépendants- Audacieux)  
22 Sydney - Soldat faction Indépendants  
23 Luke – Vendeur armurerie  
24 Savannah – Soldat faction Indépendants  
25 Ashley – Soldat faction Indépendants  
26 Faith – Soldat faction Indépendants  
27 Jack – Soldat faction Indépendants  
28 Adam - Soldat à l'unité inter-faction ( Indépendants- Audacieux)  
29 Raphaël – Soldat faction Indépendants  
30 Esteban – Soldat faction Indépendants **

Ensuite je retournais à mon bureau pour rentrer les nouvelles affectations.

« Tu travailles encore à cette heure ? Demanda Eric.  
Je levais la tête .  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, on a interdiction de se voir avant le mariage . C'est la tradition.  
\- Je m'en fous des traditions . Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question .  
\- J'enregistre les nouvelles affectations . Et toi l'initiation chez les Audacieux ? Demandai-je

\- Tu n'as pas une assistante pour ça . Molle cette année , maintenant qu'on ne peut pas les menacer des les envoyés chez vous

Mon futur mari s'approcha de moi , il me fit lever de mon siège et me plaqua contre mon bureau,  
\- Il commence demain mon assistant . Désolé d'avoir foutu un moyen de pression en l'air souris-je .

On s'embrassa fougueusement, on passa nos mains sous nos vêtements.

\- Eric on devrait arrêter de baiser dans mon bureau dis-je.  
\- Si tu veux la prochaine fois, on essaye dans le mien .  
\- Eric que fais-tu là ? Vous avez interdiction de vous voir avant demain . Et June tu devais être prête pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille dit Christina en rentrant dans mon bureau.  
\- Désolé, j'avais du travail . Je peux aller comme ça .  
\- Tu vas pas aller Jean's et débardeur à ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille . Et toi Eric, les garçons t'attendent chez moi et Uriah .  
\- Bien leadeuse dit-on Eric et moi en même temps .  
\- Très drôle . Allez dehors Eric .  
\- A demain, mon amour dit Eric en m'embrassant  
\- A demain. »

Eric repartit chez les Audacieux . Christina et moi, on alla chez moi. J'optais pour une robe noire bustier courte et des escarpins . Christina avait ramené son fer à frisé et son maquillage . J'avais les cheveux ondulés et un superbe maquillage .

Avant d'aller à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, je passais chez ma mère où était Hope, pour lui dire « bonne nuit .

« Maman, belle dit ma fille .  
\- Merci . Maman va chez tata Tris, ce soir . Tu sais ce qui y a demain ?  
\- Ric et maman, mari.  
\- Oui,voilà ma puce. »  
J'embrassais Hope et Christina aussi . Puis on partit en voiture, que Christina avait emprunté chez les Audacieux direction la faction des Audacieux et l'appartement de Tris .

Quand on arriva chez Tris, Une Audacieuse était en train d'installer sur la table … des sex-toy et de suspendre des vêtements à un porte-vêtement à roulette .

« Bonjour, Tris, Eve . C'est quoi tout ça ?  
\- Cela s'appelle de la lingerie et des sex-toy se moqua Eve  
\- Merci on a un sex-shop aussi chez les Sans-factions  
\- Indépendants me reprit Tris .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as dis Sans-faction au lieu Indépendants .  
\- La force de l'habitude . Donc chez les Indépendants, on a un Sex-Shop et puis côté jouets , Eric est bien outillé dans tous les sens du terme .  
\- On veut pas savoir , June rétorqua Christina .  
\- Ah je savais pas que tu venais des Pète-Sec, Christina. Et puis je croyais que toi et Eric, vous aviez déjà couché ensemble, donc tu dois le savoir .  
\- Je te remercie, je m'en souviens très bien .  
\- Les filles, on va peut-être laisser, Iris, faire sa présentation dit Eve .

\- Oui désolé pardon dit-on ensemble, Christina, Tris et moi .  
\- Non pas de soucis, c'est bien de voir des filles décomplexé.  
\- Pourquoi chez les Audacieuses le sont pas ? Demandai-je surprise.  
\- En apparence si, mais quand tu discutes un peu, elles le sont pas autant que ça. Et toutes les femmes qu'elles soient Sincères, Altruistes, Fraternelle, Érudite ou Audacieuse, ont des complexes et pour certaines difficile de se mettre nue devant leur conjoint ou de parler de choses intimes .  
\- Vous intervenez dans les cinq factions ? Demanda Eve.  
\- Oui j'ai une autorisation spéciale pour travailler dans toutes les factions , même si ma clientèle est principalement Audacieuse . Et que les Altruistes, cela fait plus réunion secrète répondit Iris.  
\- J'imagine mal ma mère participer à ce genre de réunion dit Tris .  
Iris ne dit rien mais on lu dans son regard que Nathalie Prior y participait .  
\- Non c'est vrai ! S'exclama Tris  
\- Ta mère vient d'ici et ton père semblait apprécier .  
\- Je veux plus rien savoir, commençons .

Iris nous présenta plusieurs sex-toy , lubrifiants et différents objets.

\- J'aimerais trouver une nuisette pour ma nuit de noce . Ma is les filles, vous essayez aussi.  
\- D'accord s'exclamèrent mes amies .

J'essayais d'avoir une nuisette avec des manches, un nœud au niveau du décolleté, il était en parti recouvert. Le dos était transparent .

\- Trop sage pour toi dit Eve.  
\- En effet .

Puis j'essayais une version caraco avec un short en satin noir et le caraco était noir avec un grand décolletté en dentelle ainsi que les brettelles.

Cela ne mettait pas ma poitrine en avantage .

Je finis par opter une chemise de nuit, en dentelle au niveau de la poitrine et en bas, sur le reste du corps elle est en satin noir . Puis j'achetais une paire de menottes et une huile de massage

Tris acheta la première chemise de nuit que j'avais essayée, également une huile de massage

Christina choisit un caraco rouge maintenu par une ruban qu'on attachait au niveau de la nuque et le short rouge qui allait avec . Elle acheta aussi un bandeau et une paire de menotte

Eve opta pour une chemise de nuit rouge avec de la dentelle au niveau du décolleté et offrant un beau dos nu . Elle acheta aussi un sex-toy avec une télécommande .

On remercia, Iris . Puis on regardait une comédie romantique, où il finisse par s'embrasser sous la pluie comme toujours.

On dormait tous chez Tris et Quatre . Eve et moi on partageait le clic-clac et Christina dormait sur un matelas au sol .

 _Le lendemain_

On avait hésité pour le mariage de le faire à la « Ruche » ou chez les Fraternels, c'était les deux seuls endroits où une grande partie de la ville pouvait être présente . On choisit finalement la faction des Fraternels . C'était Johanna Reyes qui nous mariait . Notre mariage était retransmis dans chaque faction, sur écran géant.

Dans les premiers rangs, il y avait ma mère , ma fille et nos amis . La famille d'Eric n'était pas présente, sa mère ne s'était pas révolté contre mari . Je sais qu'Eric lui en voulait .

C'est Théo qui me conduisit jusqu'à autel . Quatre était le témoin d'Eric

Je portais une robe simple ivoire. En tant qu'Indépendante, je ne pouvais porter une robe ostentatoire, ma faction se relevait peu à peu d'année de privations . Il faudrait des années pour que mon peuple arrive au même niveau de vie des autres habitants de Chicago

On avança jusqu'à Johanna Reyes . J''arrivais au côté d'Eric.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, de sa veste de leader d'un jean's et de belle chaussure noire . Mon futur mari refusait de porter « un costume de pingouin » comme il disait .

« Bonjour, à tous, bienvenu à vous, dans la faction des Fraternels pour célébrer le mariage de June Reese et Eric Winchester . Leur mariage ici aujourd'hui, nous montre que l'amour peut balayer tous les préjugés . Eric et June devaient être ennemis, ils sont amants , âme sœur Les Fraternels sont pour la paix et l'amour dit Johanna .  
\- Abréger, Johanna dit Eric.  
\- Eric , laisse là parler dis-je mis énervé, mi morte de rire .

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de vœux abréger, nous vous écoutons dit Johanna.  
\- June, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé magnifique . Mais j'ai aussi découvert une femme avec un fort caractère . Je pensais détester ça chez une femme, mais c'est ce que je préfère chez toi . Quand j'ai appris ta véritable identité, j'ai voulu te tuer, mais l'instant d'après j'ai compris que j'en étais incapable . Quand on s'est retrouvé, j'avais en face de moi, une leadeuse, une leadeuse que j' admirais et que j'admire . Comme j'aime, j'admire la femme . Le destin nous a unis et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés dit Eric  
Je pleurais

\- Eric, quand je t'ai rencontré,je te haïssais . Pour moi, tu étais l'ennemi, l'homme responsable de beaucoup des miens . Quand je t'ai vu dans ce train, ton arrogance m'agaçait . Pourtant jour après jour chez les Audacieux, tu prenais chaque bout de mon cœur . Je ne savais plus quoi faire, rester à tes côtés ou continuer ma mission et t'abandonner . Aujourd'hui, tu connais la vérité et je peux être à tes côtés. Tu es mon partenaire, mon protecteur, mon amant, mon ami, un père pour ma fille . Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi . Je veux construire un avenir avec toi et ce mariage est la première pierre à l'édifice. Je t'aime dis-je  
\- Moi aussi murmura Eric.  
Aujourd'hui, devant votre famille et vos amis, les six factions, June Reese voulez-vous prendre Eric Winchester pour époux ? Demanda Johanna Reyes.

\- Oui, je le veux répondis-je .  
\- Aujourd'hui, devant les six factions et vos amis, Eric Winchester voulez-vous prendre June Reese pour épouse  
\- Oui, je le veux répondit Eric .  
\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée . »

Eric m'embrassa passionnément et me plaqua contre lui. A cet instant j'oubliais où j'étais et je me fondais dans ses bras . Mais c'est sans compter sur Uriah pour nous rappeler où on était.  
\- Eric, June, vous êtes devant tout Chicago . Vous ferez ça chez Eric ! Cria Uriah .

Ensuite Eric et moi on ouvrit le bal.  
« Tu es enfin ma femme dit Eric  
\- Oui enfin . »  
Hope s'approcha de nous  
\- Ric, Papa veut danser aussi .  
Depuis quelques temps, Hope appelait Eric, papa. Je sais que mon mari était touché .  
\- Désolé,chère femme, la princesse veut danser dit-il d'une façon théâtral  
\- Faites mon cher mari .  
Je ne restais pas longtemps sans cavalier .  
\- Est-ce que je peux inviter ma leadeuse à danser ? Demanda Théo  
\- Bien sûr commandant ».

Tard dans la soirée ou tôt le matin , le mariage était terminé . Je rentrais avec mes amis et mon mari chez les Audacieux . Hope repartit avec ma mère et Théo chez les Indépendants.

On arriva chez Eric . Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa tendrement . Je le repoussais.  
« Attends j'ai une surprise .  
Quatre avait planqué le sac où y avait ma chemise de nuit, la paire de menottes et huile de massage, dans la salle de bain.

Je me changeais et reviens avec les accessoires

« Tu es magnifique, June dit dans un souffle Eric.

\- Si tu veux m'attacher et ça pour me masser, elle est comestible  
Eric s'approcha de moi, il me prit la paire de menottes des mains et posa huile de massage dans un coin de la chambre .  
\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Va t'allonger June .  
J'obéis.

Il m'attacha les mains . Puis il sortit de la chambre, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec de la glace et du vin blanc .  
\- Tu te souviens, June ? Demanda mon mari .  
\- Oui  
Eric ouvrit le vin et le posa sur la table de chevet, il fit pareil pour la glace. Il m'enleva ma nuisette, j'étais nue . Puis il déshabillais, il lui restait que son boxer .

Mon homme commença à m'embrasser au début doucement, puis plus sauvagement  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour simplement avec ma bouche, comme dans cette maison, tu te souviens novice .  
\- Oui , leader . Puis-je demander une faveur , leader ?  
\- Oui, je verrais si je te l'accorde .  
\- Je veux sentir votre sexe en moi, leader .  
\- Tu auras toute la nuit, ces trois trois jours pour sentir mon sexe en toi, et pas seulement dit-il en caressant mes lèvres . 

Quand on se mariait , on avait le droit à trois jours de congé, c'était une lune de miel . Cette règle était commune aux six factions

Il fit descendre sa bouche le long de ma nuque, puis il remonta vers mon visage, il embrassa chaque parcelle avant de m'embrasser sauvagement .

Mon époux descendit sa bouche entre mes seins et et lécha chaque parcelle de mon corps,jusqu'au dessus de mon intimité. Il laissa une marque brûlante .Je me cambrais sous ses coups de langue experte .  
\- Eric, continue .  
\- Non on va arrêter là pour l'instant.

Eric prit de la glace et en posa sur mon téton gauche . Le froid fit dresser mon téton mais encore plus quand Eric le prit en bouche .  
La sensation du froid et de la langue chaude d'Eric était … une sensation enivrante  
\- Eric !  
Mon amant entreprit de faire la même chose à l'autre.  
\- Ouvre la bouche, madame Winchester.  
J'ouvris la bouche et Eric me donna de la glace au caramel.

Ensuite il fit couler de la glace le long de mon corps et la lécha . Je me cambrais, je voulais qu'il continue, chaque fibre de mon corps était en feu  
\- Eric !  
Eric but une gorgée et de vin , puis il embrassa, je sentis le liquide couler dans ma gorge, en même temps que la langue de mon amant avait le goût du vin  
\- Encore.  
\- Non, novice, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner  
Eric fit couler le vin comme la glace le long de mon corps et me lécha  
\- Eric !

Eric m'embrassa encore avec du vin dans la bouche. Puis il mit le liquide entre mes cuisses et la lécha, en me tenant les chevilles pour que je puisse pas fibre de mes cuisses étaient électrisée. Cela me rendait folle  
\- Leader ! S'il vous plaît libérez- moi.  
\- Tu as demandé tu seras puni dit Eric

Le leader Audacieux m'embrassa doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis remonta vers mon vagin, il fit tournoyer sa langue . Eric me tenait toujours les chevilles, pour m'empêcher de bouger

Eric s'amusait avec mon clitoris, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme mais il me libéra pas.

\- Leader je vous en supplie.  
\- Tu mérites que je te laisse comme ça toute la nuit.  
\- Je vous demande votre clémence leader.

Il inséra trois doigts en moi et les bougea lentement .  
\- Oui ! Oui !  
\- Je t'ai dit que je te ferais jouir comment ?  
\- Avec votre bouche repondis-je  
\- Donc si tu jouis maintenant avec mes doigts en toi, je te punirais tous la nuit .

Je me retiens de jouir, malgré que ses doigts en moi étaient un délice . Eric enleva ses doigts et mordit mon clitoris .

\- Eric !

Je repris mes esprits. Je me retrouvais blottit contre lui .

\- Et toi ?Demandai-je  
\- Te contrôler est-ce qui m'envoie au septième ciel . Et t'inquiète pas je vais jouir en toi . »

Pendant trois jours, on fit l'amour, on alla au cinéma, au restaurant. On profitait de chaque minutes où aucune responsabilité nous incombait . 

_Quelques jours plus tard_

J'avais réunis dans la salle de conférence chez les Indépendants, tous les leaders des Factions .

« Mesdames, Messieurs si je vous ai réuni c'est pour vous parler de ... commençais-je en faisant mon entrée .

*****************************************************************************  
 **Et voilà la seconde partie est terminée . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?  
Je vais corrigé la version Eric, je vais essayé de publier ce soir ou demain .**

 **Le mois prochain, débute la troisième partie qui se déroulera pendant le troisième livre, film . Je vais regarder le film, pour m'aider, même si j'ai quelques idées .**

 **Je voudrais remercier Agathe Youbabe, pour sa fidélité sans faille depuis le premier chapitre . Ainsi que DivergentePansycake46, Plume de Pan,Tristana379, Belleisis et toutes les autres pour leurs review de temps en temps . Je souhaiterais remercier , la nouvelle arrivée SadakoTama, pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre .**

 **Merci grâce à vous toutes, j'ai atteint, 101reviews, je n'avais jamais eu autant de review sur cette fictions (C'est vrai c'est ma plus longue fiction jamais écrite aussi )^^  
**

 **Merci aussi aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires ou non de me suivre dans cette longue aventure ^^. Continuer à commenter, c'est ce qui me motive .**

 **Message pour DivergentePansycake46 : J'espère réussir à publier le chapitre 10 de ma fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse », le week-end prochain . Pour l'instant j'ai écris la moitié du chapitre 11 .  
**

 **PS : La fiction « la gladiateur et la princesse », est une fiction Spartacus avec comme personnage principal Varro (Jai Courtney-Eric Divergent), pour ceux et celle que ça intéresse .** _ **  
**_ **  
PS2 : Pour les personnes qui suivre aussi ma dernière fiction « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse », vous avez dû lire mon message, à propos de l'arrêt de cette fiction , en raison du manque de retour . Suite aux messages de SadakoTama et kyara74, je vais reprendre la publication, donc rendez-vous le week-end prochain, pour le chapitre 8 .**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 32**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : J'ai modifié le chapitre 29 concernant Marcus et Andrew Prior, qui sont morts dans le chapitre 22 . Désolé pour cette grosse erreur . Pourtant j'essaye de faire des retours en arrière, en relisant,pour pas mélangé entre mes fictions . Encore pardon  
**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne peux pas corrigé, elle reprend les corrections en juin .**_

 _ **Message 3 : Troisième partie fortement inspiré du film : Divergente 3 : Au delà du mur . Et je m'inspirais pas du livre,car je me souviens pas trop . Le troisième tome je l'avais revendu , pour acheter le coffret français, mais en rupture de stock. Vu que je suis entrain de relire la saga en anglais, je rachète les livres français en même temps pour m'aider . Pour l'instant j'ai relu « Quatre » et là je viens de commencer « Divergente »**_ _ ****_

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON !**_

J'avais réuni dans la salle de conférences chez les Indépendants, tous les leaders des Factions .

« Mesdames, Messieurs si je vous ai réuni c'est pour vous parler du message des pères fondateurs . Il est temps qu'on aille à leur rencontre dis-je .

\- Nous ne savons rien d'eux dit Catherine Stewart  
\- Ou alors ils ne sont plus là dit Jack Krang

\- Eh bien autant allez vérifier s'ils sont là . S'ils sont une menace ou des alliés et clairement savoir ce qu'ils veulent dit Evelyn .  
\- Ecouter, je pense que les fondateurs de Chicago sont toujours là . Je sais par mon père, que lui et Nathalie Prior venaient de l'autre côté du mur ...  
\- Ton père vient de l'autre côté du mur, pourquoi il n'a rien dit Evelyn .  
\- Sûrement pour nous protéger . Je sais qu'ils devaient protéger les Divergents . Il a parlé de David et des « purs ». Je n'ai pas vraiment compris . Mais je pense que Johanna, vous pourriez nous expliquer.

\- David vous expliquera mieux que nous, le but de la création de Chicago . Marcus et moi, nous étions juste des observateurs et nous faisons des rapports réguliers, à David et au Conseil . Les observateurs ont toujours existé depuis la création de Chicago. Quand l'un meurt, il est remplacé . Puis quand les premiers Divergents sont apparus, Marcus et moi, nous n'étions pas des soldats, on ne pouvait rien faire . Donc ton père et la mère de Tris, sont arrivés, pour sauver les Divergents et dans des cas extrêmes les refaire passer de l'autre côté du mur, comme Amar ou Georges Wu dit Johanna Reyes

\- Ils ne sont pas morts ? Dit surprit Eric .  
\- Non .

\- Est-ce que mon père, Caleb et moi faisions partie de sa mission ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Non, Nathalie avait ordre de rester chez les Audacieux,mais elle a désobéi. Comme Kyle Reese, en rejoignant les Sans-faction, ils ne devaient pas les aider . Ou comme quand Kyle et Nathalie vous ont aider à vous échapper Evelyn, ils ne devaient pas s'occuper des affaires courantes de Chicago répondit Johanna Reyes  
\- Je sens que je vais l'aimer ce David dis-je.  
\- David a reconnu son erreur, ton père avait raison, il y avait plus de Divergents chez les Sans-faction que le reste de la population de Chicago . Tris , June en allant l'autre côté du mur, vous pourrez aider Chicago et le monde . David vous expliquera .  
\- Tu devrais y aller, pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent . Je pense que si ton père leur faisait confiance et protégeait cette boîte au péril de sa vie, il devait avoir une bonne raison dit Evelyn .  
\- Oui tu as raison . Tris prête à partir, l'autre côté du mur ? Demandai-je .  
\- Vous ne partirez pas sans moi, les filles dit Eric.  
\- Moi non plus dit Quatre .  
\- Bien votons. Qui est pour qu'on part tous les quatre, l'autre côté du mur ? Demandai-je .

Evelyn et moi on vota pour. Ainsi que Tris, Zeke,Tori, Eric et Quatre, les leaders Audacieux . Johanna Reyes bien sûr . Par contre les deux Altruistes, Jack Krang et Catherine Stewart votèrent contre. Donc ça faisait 8 pour et quatre contre .

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

C'était la veille de notre départ . On serait cinq sur cette expédition : Quatre, Tris, Eric, Eve et moi. Zeke et Tori prendraient en charge le travail des autres leaders . Uriah et Christina s'occuperaient de Hope, la moitié du temps et ma mère l'autre moitié du temps . Je savais qu'une petite fille pouvait être é plus Uriah et Christina ne pouvaient pas nous accompagner , car ils attendaient, un heureux événement, des jumeaux .

On était réunis tous les cinq chez les Indépendants, ma faction était la plus près de la clôture .

Eric et moi , on venait de lire chacun à notre tour une histoire à ma fille . On essayait de la faire dormir, mais elle refusait .

« Ric, maman reste avec Hope dit ma fille.  
\- Maman et Eric rentrons bientôt, on va voir l'autre côté de la clôture dis-je .  
\- Dans combien de dodos, vous revenez ? Demanda Hope.  
\- Je ne sais pas ma puce dis-je.  
\- Mamie dit méchant gens de la clôture dit ma fille .

\- Avec ta maman, on va voir s'ils sont méchants ou gentils . S'ils sont méchant on doit se bagarrer, pour protéger Hope et mamie, Théo, Evelyn, tata Chris et tout le monde dit Eric .  
\- Mais s'ils sont méchants, il vont tué Ric, maman, tata Tis, tonton Atre et tata Eve .  
\- Mais non on est super fort et Ric laissera jamais personne faire du mal à maman .  
\- D'accord dit ma fille. »

Elle finit par s'endormir après plusieurs câlins .

Puis on alla à notre tour nous coucher .  
« Et si j'avais eu tord de parler de ça . Si les gens de l'autre côté était des êtres méchants . Peut-être quand allant à leur rencontre, on va déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Après s'ils ont créer Chicago, ils ne peuvent pas être si mauvais . Mon père ou Nathalie Prior n'aurait pas servi des gens horribles .Je ne sais plus quoi penser dis-je.  
\- June, on ne peut pas ignorer ce qu'on a découvert dans cette boîte . On doit savoir leur intention à notre sujet . Et que veux dire « purs » ? Ils nous ont gardés pendant des siècles, comme des rats de laboratoire, je vais leur dire ma façon de penser .  
\- Pas trop quand même , tu pourrais déclencher une nouvelle guerre plaisantais-je.  
\- Toute façon, Quatre , Eve et moi on vous suivra comme votre ombre toi et Tris .  
-Je vous fais confiance pour ça .  
\- June je sais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, mais faudrait voir pour que j'adopte Hope .

\- Je sais on n'a pas eu trop le temps de voir ça, je te promets qu'à notre retour, on s'en occupe.  
\- June, je veux être sincère avec toi, et je pense pas que mettre Evelyn à la tête des Indépendants, en ton absence, soit une bonne idée . Donne cette mission à Théo . June … dit Eric  
\- Eric, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Evelyn. Mais je la connais mieux que vous tous, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle. Bon si on arrêtait de parler et on faisait un truc plus intéressant. On ne sait pas quand on pourra le refaire dis-je en lui embrassant l'oreille et caressant son torse musclé .  
\- Tu penses que l'autre côté de la clôture, il ne baise pas chérie dit Eric en riant.  
\- Tu penses qu'ils nous observent ? Demandai-je.

\- Eh bien si c'est le cas on va leur faire un porno en live dit Eric en m'embrassant sauvagement .

Mon mari me débarrassa de ma chemise de nuit, pendant que je fis glisser son pantalon de jogging, le long de ses jambes, aider par Eric, jusqu'à que le vêtement tombe au sol .

Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre,comme si on voulait se fondre l'un dans l'autre, pour ne plus faire qu'un .

On reprit notre souffle, on se regardait .

\- Tu es tellement belle, je t'aime tellement June dit Eric.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, ton amour m'ait aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire . S'il te plaît me trompe plus jamais .  
\- Je te le promets.

Puis on reprit notre baiser plus tendre, aussi doux qu'une caresse. Pendant que mon amant caressait mes seins et prenait entre ses doigts mes tétons . Mes mains n'étaient pas inactives non plus je les remontais de ses fesses jusqu'au long de son dos en laissant des légères griffures . On gémit dans la bouche de l'autre .

Puis,Il plongea sa tête entre mes seins et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps . Mon corps se soulevait au rythme des caresses de mon amant je lui plantais plus profondément mes ongles dans sa chair.  
\- Eric ! Eric !  
\- June ! June  
Je sentais mes tétons durcirent à chaque coup de langue de mon époux .  
\- S'il te plaît Eric  
Il les suçait brutalement pendant que ses mains continuaient à parcourir mon corps aussi avec brutalité et rapidement . Cela me rendait folle,j'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre étaient toucher, brûlant . Même s'il n'avait pas encore touché mon intimité, elle se contractait de plaisir.

Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas atteindre un degré de folie et plaisir plus intense . Mais je me trompais, quand Eric remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres . Mon corps se arquait à chaque baiser, coups de langue, chaque fibre de mon corps était tendue, brûlante. Je ne savais pas si je arquais et ondulais pour me soustraire à ses caresses entre mes cuisses, ses baisers sur mon corps ou au contraire en vouloir plus . Je lacérais les bras, le dos de mon merveilleux amant, je lui mordis l'oreille .

\- June !

Je me sentais déjà au bord de l'orgasme . Mon corps était plus sensible, chaque sensation était décuplée, en raison que cela faisait des semaines qu'on n' avait pas fait l'amour . En raison de nos métiers, de mon rôle de mère. J'avais peu de temps à consacrer à Eric, j'étais heureuse qu'Eric le comprenne. J'avais peur que notre couple ne dure pas à cause de ça .

Quand nous vivions chez les Audacieux ou après chez les Indépendants, on passait rarement plus de deux jours sans faire l'amour .

\- Eric je vais jouir dis-je  
Eric remonta son visage vers moi après en entendu ses mots .  
\- June, jouie maintenant et on ne pourra pas partir demain, car je vais te séquestrer en ne te faisant pas jouir . Compris novice ?  
\- Oui ,leader .

Eric me porta et me mis à califourchon sur lui .

On s'embrassait pendant que je caressais son corps, je parcourais chaque endroit, je sentais son grain de peau, les cicatrices, dont celle en bas du ventre que j'avais provoqué . J'ondulais langoureusement du bassin . Ses mains caressaient ma chute de rein .

Puis on arrêta de s'embrasser,pour se regarder, se donner du plaisir mutuellement . Pendant que je continuais à caresser son corps lentement d'une main, mon autre main était descendu vers son sexe en érection et le masturbait lentement.  
\- June gémit t-il .

Lui caressait aussi mon corps avec lenteur, pendant qu'avec son autre main, il avait inséré deux doigts en moi et faisait des va-vient profond et rapide . Ma main qui caressait son corps était à présent autour de sa nuque , mon corps se soulevait au rythme des doigts de mon amant.

Je n'étais pas en reste, j'avais accéléré ma masturbations, je fis tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland . Nos respirations, nos gémissements se mélangeaient.  
\- Putain, June continue !  
\- Eric plus gémis-je  
Il inséra tous ses doigts en moi  
\- Ah !  
Je me cambrais de plaisir, j'étais tellement mouillée que je ne ressentais aucune douleur . J'étais complètement folle, il me rendait dingue ce mec . Je voyais que je provoquais la même chose chez lui.  
\- Accélère June, je t'en supplie dit-il

Ses doigts étaient en plus profondément en moi, il jouait avec mon clitoris,mon corps se arquait encore plus.  
Eric !  
Soudain il les enleva, je me sentais en manque .

\- Eric gémis-je frustrée .  
\- Je veux que tu me sentes en toi, pendant des jours. Et moi je veux sentir sur ma queue l'impression d'être toujours en toi .Surtout si on ne peut pas baiser là-bas plaisanta t-il.  
\- Tu ne risques pas oublier, vu comment je t'ai marqué .  
\- C'est vrai d'ailleurs, moi je ne t'ai pas marqué .  
Il me fit un énorme suçon dans le cou .  
\- Voilà, c'est fait, maintenant je vais t'envoyer au paradis, mon amour dit Eric

Il me positionna sur son sexe en érection . Il commença à donner des coups de reins, doux pour que je m'habitue J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui dans le bas de mon dos.  
Mais ce n'était clairement pas assez ni pour lui, ni pour moi

\- Leader baisez-moi  
\- Bien, novice

Il accéléra, de plus en plus fort, plus vite .Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, on ne faisait pas l'amour comme des humains, mais comme des animaux . Nos baisers étaient tout aussi bestials.

Notre orgasme était tellement puissant, que je m'évanouis à moitié et Eric tomba lourdement sur moi .

Il finit par se retirer de moi, je me sentais vide . Mon mari vient s'allonger à côté de moi . On s'endormit dans notre position favorite. On entrelaçait nos pieds et il me maintenait fort les poignets.

 _Le lendemain_

Uriah et Christina viennent nous dire au revoir, dans ma faction .

« Bon soyez prudents, je sais Audacieux et la prudence, ce n'ai pas des mots qui vont ensemble. Mais je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre dit Christina .  
\- Voilà que tu es enceinte et tu deviens sensible la taquina Eve .

\- Si je n'étais pas enceinte, on vous aurait accompagné et je leur aurais dit ma façon de penser .  
\- T'inquiète, je m'en charge dit Eric. »

On s'habilla en tenue de combat avec un fusil à pompes et plusieurs armes, couteaux et grenade à notre ceinture . Puis on a un sac à dos avec différents matériels et des ne savait pas ce qu'on allait découvrir

Puis on monta dans deux voitures blindés. L'une conduit par Theo, avec Eric, Eve et moi . L'autre conduit par Evelyn avec Tris et Quatre à son bord .  
 _  
Quelques minutes plus tard_

On arriva devant la clôture, on descendit de la voiture .

« Faites attention à vous et revenez nous vivant et en un seul morceau dit Evelyn.

\- Je croyais plus ses paroles venant de Christina et que de vous Evelyn, vous voulez vraiment qu'on revienne ? Dit Eric.  
\- Eric ! M'énervais-je .

\- Bien sûr, même vous Eric

\- Toute façon, Evelyn, toutes les personnes sont fidèles à June, ainsi qu'à nous, ils t'empêcheront de mettre ton plan à exécution dit Quatre.  
\- Tobias, je suis ta mère .  
\- Tu es ma génitrice, je n'ai pas de mère.  
\- On devrait y aller dit Eve.  
\- Oui , tu as raison dit Tris.

On s'enlaça avec Evelyn puis Théo pour se dire au revoir . Theo enlaça aussi Eve et Tris . Il serra la main aux mecs . Par contre les quatre autres, ne firent aucun signe au revoir à Evelyn . Je vis dans son regard, que la froideur de son fils la touchait .

On mit nos fusils à pompe en bandoulière puis on acrocha un mousqueton à notre ceinture et on tira avec un pistolet en direction du mur , qui fit sortir une corde avec au bout un grapin .

On escalada le mur avec grande difficulté, les parois était abrupte et des endroits la roche était friables, on risqua à chaque instant une chute. On finit par arriver en haut . Eve coupa les fils barbelés. Puis on escalada de nouveau le mur, cette fois-ci en descente . Arrivée au pieds du mur on enleva notre matériel alpiniste qu'on laissa au sol.

On marcha plusieurs heures à travers plusieurs paysages, des montagnes rocheuses, des vastes prairies luxuriantes .

Puis soudain, on tomba sur un désert, où les lacs, il y avait pas de l'eau, ou de l'eau couleur sang . On marcha à travers ce désert.

« Que c'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Eve .

\- C'est la destruction du monde dit Eric .

\- Il y a personne ici, le message est ancien , il doit avoir plus personnes .  
\- On n'abandonne pas dis-je .

Soudain, il commença à pleuvoir, mais de cet eau pleine de sang . Seulement quelques gouttes, très vite cette petite pluie devient une tempête . On trouva un abri .

\- Et s'il y avait vraiment rien, cela fait des heures qu'on est ici et aucune preuve de vie humaine. J'ai peur, je veux rentrer dit Eve .  
\- Non, il doit avoir quelque chose . Tris vient avec moi, on va les appeler dis-je .

Tris me suivit hors de cet abri .

« Hey je m'appelle June Reese ! Criais-je .  
\- Et moi, Tris Prior ! Cria mon amie .  
\- Je croyais que vous nous attendiez, alors montrez-vous ! Criais-je  
\- Kyle Reese et ma mère sont morts, on veut savoir pourquoi ?! A part si vous avez peur de nous affronter dit Tris . »

On se mit à les appeler, à les insulter, pendant des heures, mais aucun signe de vie .

\- Cela ne sert à rien, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, on rentre dit Quatre .  
\- Ouais, tu as raison .

On reprit nos affaires, la pluie avait cessé . On marcha quelques mètres, quand on entendit un bruit derrières nous .

On pointa nos armes vers ce bruit mystérieux . On vit des trucs volants dans le ciel. Puis nos regards descendit vers une armée. Un homme s'approcha de nous .

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, on vous attendait Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance June Reese et Tris Prior. dit l'homme.  
\- Vous êtes David ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Non, mais je vais vous conduire à lui . Bienvenue dans le futur, nous vous attendions .

Soudain des hommes derrières firent tourner un truc rond dans le ciel .  
\- Nos bulles plasma, vous protégeront de la toxicité nous expliqua l'homme . »

On fut enveloppés dans une bulle et on se mit à voler dans le on se posa sur les ailes des engins volants .

Le bulle Eric était proche de la main .

« On a réussi dis-je .  
\- Oui. Regarde, June dit Eric. »

Je vis une ville gigantesque . Les engins se posèrent au sol . Puis nos bulles volèrent de nouveau, jusqu'à se poser sur le sol .

« Bonjour, Bienvenu au bureau du bien être génétique . Je m'appelle Matthew , je suis l'assistant de David . Je vais vous conduire à la décontamination .

Ma bulle vola jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit . Pareil pour les autres .

Puis la porte se referma . Et la bulle disparut Devant moi une autre porte. A ma gauche, une porte avec un feu à l'intérieur .

\- N'aie pas peur, on va te décontaminer des toxines de l'extérieur dit la voix de Matthew dans les baffes . Pour l'instant jettes tes vêtements au feu .

Je me déshabillais et les mis au feu . A cet instant la porte devant moi alors fermée, s'ouvrit .

\- Avance.

J'avançais prudemment .

\- Mets-toi dans le cercle dit la voix de Matthew.

J'obéis, soudain un truc visqueux m'enveloppa, c'était douloureux, je me débattais . Puis de l'eau chaude se mit à couler . Puis l'eau s'arrêta. Des lumières s'allumèrent.

\- Mets ton bras , dans le tube dit Matthew.  
J'avais peur et je ne fis pas.  
\- Tu ne cours aucun danger, June. Mets ton bras .  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit . Je mis mon bras et une pulsion électrique me fit mal quelques secondes.  
Je sortis mon bras et sur mon poignet , un tatouage avec quatre barres horizontales sur quatre lignes.

Puis sur une chaise des sous-vêtements avec un débardeur blanc, un pantalon blanc et une paire de chaussures en toiles blanches .

Puis une autre porte s'ouvrit où je retrouvais les autres. Eric me prit le poignet .

\- Pourquoi tu as quatre lignes et douze barres et moi trois lignes et huit barres dit Eric .  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- J'ai aussi trois lignes, mais neuf barres dit Eve .  
\- Moi j'ai aussi quatre lignes et douze barres dit Tris  
\- Moi quatre lignes, mais onze barres dit Quatre.  
\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire dit Eve ?  
\- Je pense qu'on va le découvrir vite dit Eric . »

Soudain la pièce où on se trouva , les lumières s'éteignirent . Des écrans s'allumèrent

 _« Bonjour et bienvenue au Bureau du bien être . Au début du XXIème siècle, des chercheurs ont découvert un moyen de séquencer et de modifier le génome humain. Mais qui était au début une tentative d'éradiquer les imperfections humaines à faillit détruire l'humanité. Cela a augmenté les conflits entre les peuples au point d'arriver à un point de non-retour. Dans les restes de la civilisation, un petit groupe d'individu, non-altéré génétiquement à créer le bureau du bien-être génétique , ici à Chicago, dans l'aéroport O'Hare. Notre but est de mener une expérience de grande envergure, visant à purifier le génome humain . Notre terrain d'expérience est la ville même de Chicago. En œuvrant au côté du bureau,signifie que vous êtes les gardiens de l'avenir. »_

Le film s'arrêta et une porte s'ouvrit , Matthew entra .

« A présent veuillez, me suivre dit Matthew.

On le suivit on traversa un couloirs avec des grilles de chaque côtés . Des enfants s'approchèrent

\- Tris ! June ! Quatre ! Crièrent-ils.

\- Notre vie au bureau est difficile mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle . Nous aimerions être mieux équipés. Mais vos quartiers devraient vous convenir dit Matthew  
\- Qui sont ces enfants ? Demandai-je .  
\- Ils viennent de la Marge, on les soigne . On leur offre une nouvelle chance.  
\- Comment nous connaissent-ils ? Demanda Quatre .

\- Le seul but du Bureau est l'expérience . Notre système de vidéo-surveillance est beaucoup plus développé que le votre. Ils ont grandi en vous regardant .  
\- C'est pas flippant dit Eric.  
\- Pardonner leur curiosité, mais votre arrivée est un événement exceptionnel répondit l'assistant de David .

On arriva dans un immense dortoir avec deux lits supposés, dans des box  
\- Désolé le confort est spartiate, mais bientôt vous aurez des véritables appartements Tris et June, ils sont encore en travaux . Eric ou Eve, je vais vous montrer un autre endroit pour dormir dit Matthew.  
\- On ne se sépare pas, vous n' avez pas un lit de camp ?! dit autoritairement Eric .  
\- Si.  
\- Bien emmenez-le, je dormirais dessus .  
\- On pourra tourner dit Quatre .  
\- Voilà ,c'est réglé. Merci pour votre aide dis-je

L'homme partit .

\- Eric, tu pourrais lui parler mieux dis-je .  
\- Depuis le début,il s'adresse à toi ou Tris . Nous on est invisible . Il nous prend Quatre, Eve et moi de haut et je supporte pas ça .  
\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, désolé .  
\- C'est vrai. Et puis il faut mieux rester ensemble, tant qu'on en sait pas plus dit Quatre.  
J'embrassais Eric .  
\- Pour moi, tu n'es pas invisible . Mais faut mieux rester poli, le temps qu'on en sait pas plus dis-je.  
\- Ok, je ferais attention  
Eric approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.  
\- C'est foutu, pour faire l'amour ce soir. Mais t'inquiète, je trouverais un endroit .  
Je mis à sourire devant la remarque de mon mari .  
\- Voilà le lit dit Matthew.  
Deux hommes posèrent un lit de camp.  
\- Merci dit Eric .  
C'est vrai Matthew lui adressa pas un regard .

\- Tris, June, je vous conduirais,demain à David. Là il veut que vous vous reposer . Eve, Quatre et Eric, on vous affecta vos postes,demain .Bonne soirée dit Matthew en partant . »

Hâte de rencontrer ce David, j'ai plein de questions à lui poser. __

*******************************************************************

 **L'appareil d'escalade est présent dans le film, lorsque Tris et les autres escaladent le mur .**

 **Le dialogue en italique sortant de la télé est le dialogue dans le film .**

 **Et voilà leur arrivée, au bureau, je sais pas trop action . J'espère que cela vous a plus, quand même .**

 **Au prochain chapitre arrivée des personnages de David et Nita . Je ne sais pas si Amar ou Georges Wu apparaîtront dans cette fiction .**

 **Je corrige la version Eric et je publie**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 33**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta n'a pas pu ouvrir sa boite mail et donc n'a pas pu corriger les chapitres . Désolé pour les fautes**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à SadakoTama pour sa review et sa fidélité depuis son arrivée sur cette fiction, il y a quelques semaines**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Merci à Agathe Youbabe à son fidélité indéfectible depuis deux ans maintenant .**_

 _ **Message auteur 4 : Merci à pour sa review . Heureuse que tu aimes évolution Eric et surtout à propos de sa relation avec June.**_

 _ **Message auteur 5 : Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre et au 925 vues entre mai et juin .**_

 _Le lendemain_

Eric et moi, nous étions seuls, dans notre bloc . Une femme était venu chercher Eve, pour lui expliquer son nouveau poste : surveillante de Chicago .

Matthew était venu chercher Tris, pour rencontrer David . Ensuite ce sera mon tour . Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas aller avec mon amie . Il m'a expliqué qu'il n' y avait qu'une machine, pour lire le code génétique .

Quatre avait voulu accompagner sa copine, mais Matthew lui avait qu'il n'avait pas accès . Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il s'était mis à courir pour rattraper Tris et espérer la rejoindre dans le bureau de David . On ne l'avait pas vu depuis .

« Nous voilà seuls, en plus c'était pratiquement vide, on va pouvoir faire l'amour dit Eric en prenant possession de ma bouche.

On passa nos mains sous les vêtements de l'autre, quand on fut interrompu par Matthew .

« Excusez-moi, le directeur va te recevoir, June dit l'assistant de David .  
\- Bien, je l'accompagne dit Eric .  
\- Le règlement l'interdit comme je l'ai expliqué à Quatre.  
\- Je m'en fous . Je veux lui dire ma façon de penser à votre David .  
Je posais une main sur le torse d'Eric et j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille en chuchotant.

\- Eric, retrouve Quatre et Tris. Faites le tour du bâtiment,essayez de repérer les endroits stratégiques. . De glaner des informations. Moi je ferais pareil de mon côté.  
Puis je regardais mon mari dans les yeux .  
\- Ok, mon amour .  
\- Eric attends-ici . Nita ne devrait plus tarder à te montrer des fonctions au sein du bureau dit Matthew.  
\- Ok j'attends comme un gentil toutou dit sèchement Eric .

On s'embrassa et je suivis l'assistant de David .

Matthew ouvrit plusieurs portes en passant son poignet devant un scanner, grâce au tatouage qu'il avait au poignet . Il était identique au mien .

Puis on croisa au détour d'un couloir, on croisa une femme au teint mat, brune avec les cheveux tressés. J'allais bientôt découvrir l'identité de cette femme .

On s'arrêta devant un scanner avec Matthew .

« Vas-y June, essaye dit-il.  
Je fis pareil que lui et le scanner dit : _« Accès autorisé »_

On monta dans un ascenseur, là je passais aussi mon poignet devant le lecteur pour faire démarrer l'appareil . Matthew appuya sur le bouton de l'étage le plus élevé .

Je fus émerveillée par la modernité de l'appareil avec des vitres tout autour, au fur à mesure, il volait, on faisait le tour de la ville, c'était magnifique. Les personnes semblaient aussi petites que des fourmis .

« J'ai toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas être les seuls survivants. Que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à Chicago, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait de la vie de l'autre côté de la clôture . Mais je m'imaginais pas l'immensité du monde .  
\- Oui , Chicago faisait partie des cinquante méga-pôle des USA . C'était la première puissance mondiale, jadis . Et en traversant d'autres pays, de nombreux pays . La terre était peuplée de plus de 7 milliard d'habitants . Maintenant on est que quelques milliers.  
\- Cela a été détruit, comme ce qu'on a vu .  
\- Oui, à cause des guerres, de l'utilisation de la bombe nucléaire, c'était l'arme la plus puissante au monde . »

On arriva devant une porte . Elle s'ouvrit et se referma derrière moi. Matthew était rester à l'extérieur . J'arrivais dans un bureau gigantesque, entouré de baies vitrées,de mobilier blanc, avec un escalier en verre . La seule note de couleur était les canapés rouges . Le bureau était tellement immense, qu'une famille pourrait vivre dedans .

Je vis Tris avec une vieux monsieur avec les cheveux blanc .Mon amie s'avança vers moi toute excitée, les larmes aux yeux .

« June, c'est merveilleux, j'ai vu ma mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle vivait dans la marge . Les gens du bureau l'ont sauvé !  
\- La marge ? Tu as vu ta mère enfant comment c'est possible ? Demandai-je .  
\- Bonjour, je suis David . Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance June. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions ?  
\- Oui, en effet, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer .  
\- Je te connais June. J'ai assisté à ta naissance à l'abandon de Jeanine mais aussi à cette femme qui t'a recueilli. Puis la rencontre avec ton père . Tu as été un soldat et une fille dont peut être fière ton père . Même si parfois tu as douté en raison de ton amour pour cet homme . Puis tu es devenue une leadeuse accomplie et tu as réussi où avait échoué ton père, faire revenir la paix à Chicago et intégrer les Sans-Factions . Tu as éliminé Jeanine . Beaucoup au bureau pensait que tu n'y réussirais pas, mais pas moi . Tu es Divergente, une dangerosité selon Chicago . Un monstre selon le conseil . Pour moi , un miracle , tout comme Tris .  
\- Tris et moi, nous ne sommes pas les seules Divergentes, on est nombreux dont Quatre rétorquais-je .  
\- Oui, mais Quatre est déficient, tout comme les autres Divergents . Les seules pures sont toi et Tris, c'est pour ça que vous avez réussis à ouvrir la boite dit David .  
\- C'est quoi, un déficient ? Demandai-je .  
\- Les altérations génétiques ont eu des conséquences dévastatrices. Trop brave fait devenir cruel . Trop paisible égal passif . Trop brillant égal sans compassion .Depuis longtemps ici au bureau sont réunis les plus brillants savants du monde . Ils testent une théorie quand sauvant les déficients de la Marge, on les envoie dans un endroit sein comme Chicago. Le matériel génétique, se répare de lui-même au bout de quelques mois et à retrouver sa forme originelle .  
\- Et donc cela créer des Divergents ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui mais ils restent déficients. Les Divergents le sont moins que les autres . Par exemple Quatre est moins déficient qu'Eric . Vous êtes les seules cas de pureté . J'espère grâce à votre code génétique, pouvoir sauver les déficients de Chicago, mais aussi du sauvant les déficients, vous créerez une paix éternelle, ce sont les déficients, donc la majorité des êtres humains qui créer les conflits et les destructions du monde dit David .  
\- Aujourd'hui il y a la paix à Chicago.  
\- Oui mais pour combien de temps ? L'être humain depuis la nuit des temps se fait la guerre .  
\- Vous avez créer les factions pour éviter ça .  
\- Oui, mais il y a eu comme-même une guerre .Je sais que c'est compliqué à comprendre et de me croire . Mais tu peux croire ton père .  
\- Mon père est mort .  
\- Comme tu le sais, ton père ne venait pas de Chicago . Il vivait dans la Marge, avant d'être sauvé par le bureau et devenir un brillant soldat .  
\- Comment je peux rentrer en contact avec lui ? Il est vivant ?

\- Non .  
David prit une petite boite et l'ouvrit  
\- Qu'est que c'est ?  
\- Ce sont des patchs mémoriels, tu peux voir le monde à travers les yeux de ton père .

Je pris les patchs .

\- Comment cela fonctionne ?  
\- Place un patch sur chacune de tempes m'expliqua David . »  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit .

 _Je me retrouvais dans un tunnel ._

 _« Kyle !_

 _Je me retournais et je vis un homme ressemblant à mon père, ayant une vingtaine année .  
\- Je ne suis pas Kyle._

 _\- Dépêche toi, ils arrivent.  
Le jeune homme partit, je le suivis et là je vis dans un miroir cassé, le reflet de mon père, qui ne devait avoir environ six ou sept ans ._

 _Des gens se mirent à courir, je fis pareil . Quand je fus attrapé par un homme portant un long manteau avec une capuche . Je me débattais, mais rien faire ._

 _Mon kidnappeur cria : le bureau arrive !_

 _Là je vis des engins dans le ciel, comme ceux qui nous ont emmenés au bureau . L'homme me lâcha et je vis une femme en tenue de combat du bureau s'approcher de moi._

 _« Je m'appelle Linda, je suis du bureau, je vais t'emmener au bureau, où tu seras en sécurité . Tu es sauvé mon bonhomme . »_

 _Puis je vis mon père en tenue de soldat, il doit avoir environ vingt-ans, il y aussi la mère de Tris . Il se tenait devant un David plus jeune .  
« David, envoie-nous au Chicago, nous sommes des soldats, nous pouvons sauver les Divergents. Johanna et Marcus sont incapables de le faire ._

 _\- Je vais soumettre votre requête au conseil ._

 _\- Emmène nous auprès d'eux . »  
Je souris, je reconnus le leader en mon père .  
_  
Puis les images s'estompaient et je me retrouvais dans le bureau avec David et Tris .

« Vos parents savaient qu'on trouvant les purs, on sauverait les Divergents . Ils ont été volontaires et quitté la sécurité de ce lieu, car ils savaient l'importance du projet .Si je peux prouver au Conseil, que le miracle dont vous êtes la preuve vivante peut se reproduire, j'aurais accompli moi aussi ma mission . Je crois que les déficients doivent être sauvés, quelque soit leur origines et a le droit de vivre . Tris, June, aidez-moi dit David .  
\- On vous aidera répondit-on . »

 _Le soir_

On se retrouva tous à table le soir.  
« Alors Eve, quelle est ton travail au sein du bureau ? Demandai-je  
\- Je surveille ce qui se passe à Chicago . Grâce à un bouton, je peux me déplace virtuellement dans Chicago, je suis vraiment là-bas sous forme hologramme, mais personne ne me voit dit mon amie toute excitée .  
\- Et alors tu as vu quoi ? Demanda Quatre .

\- Des Audacieux s'amusant , Des Fraternels toujours heureux . Rien de nouveau .  
\- Et vous Eric et Quatre ? Demanda Tris  
\- Nita, notre instructrice, nous a formés aux armes d'ici . Grâce à des drones, on a une vu à 360° répondit Quatre .  
\- Le bureau a décelé les super soldats que vous étiez et bientôt ils vous enverront sauver les Déficients dans la Marge .  
\- Ils peuvent déceler nos compétences, ils nous observent depuis des siècles . C'est quoi un Déficient ? Demanda Eric .  
\- C'est la majorité des êtres humains, leur code génétique a été altéré et donc certaines personnes trop courageuses peuvent devenir cruelles ou trop intelligente peuvent manquer de compassion … commençais-je à expliquer .  
\- Comme moi, June ! Dit Eric en quittant la table .  
\- Donc les non-Divergent sont déficients ? Demanda Eve  
\- Pas tout à fait commença Tris . »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon amie, j'essayai de rattraper mon mari . Il marchait beaucoup plus vite et vu le nombre de personnes, je le perdis vite de vu .

Je le cherchais partout, j'ouvris plusieurs portes. Il n'était pas là . Je finis par le trouver, dans une salle entraînement similaire à celle chez les Audacieux ou chez les Indépendants . Eric était en compagnie d'une femme . Je reconnus la femme que j'avais croisée dans les couloirs quand j'étais avec Matthew .

Je m'approchais d'eux, je n'entendis pas leur conversation, mais je vis le regard amoureux de cette inconnue sur mon mari . J'enlaçais mes doigts dans ceux d'Eric, nos mains qui portaient nos alliances à la fixant.

« Bonjour, je suis June, la femme Eric, j'insistais sur mon statut marital .  
\- Je sais qui tu es dit la femme .  
\- Et toi, tu es ?  
\- C'est Nita, c'est elle notre instructrice à Quatre et moi dit Eric .

\- D'accord .

On resta là silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans qu'elle parte .  
\- Dis-moi en tant qu'instructrice, tu as pas de rapports ou je sais pas des munitions à compter. J'aimerais parler à mon mari seul à seul, si tu n'y vois pas inconvénient .  
\- Ok, j'y vais . A demain Eric .  
\- A demain Nita.  
Elle quitta la pièce, on put parler .  
\- June, tu m'as demandé, d'être sympa avec Matthew, alors je te demande pareil avec Nita .  
\- Cette fille est amoureuse de toi. En tout cas, tu lui plais .  
\- Et tu es jalouse ?  
\- Un peu, cette fille te plaît ?  
\- Non.

\- Eric, pour ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure …  
\- Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ? Et Eve ? Théo ? Ta mère ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais la déficience créer aussi des gens comme Jeanine ou Peter qui sont des personnes cruelles et sans compassion, qui peuvent détruire le monde en déclenchant des guerres . Je veux juste préserver la paix .  
Eric prit mon poignet .  
\- David t'a dit ce que signifiait le tatouage ?  
\- Non.

\- Nita nous l'a expliqué à Quatre et moi. Toi et Tris, vous avez douze barres, donc vous êtes les élues . Moins on a de barre, plus on est de la merde pour eux . Tu crois qu'ils font la différence entre Jeanine Peter ou moi et Eve . Et que ce passe t-il si on ne veut pas être sauvé , June ?  
\- Eric, j'ai vu des projections de mon père, des sorte de souvenirs . Il a été sauvé de la Marge . Puis il s'est engagé à infiltrant Chicago avec Nathalie Prior, pour vous sauver .  
-Tu vois tu t'inclue pas dedans . Pourquoi le bureau n'a pas sauvé ton père et Nathalie Prior et les on laissé mourir ? Pourquoi ils sont pas venu nous aider, nous battre contre Jeanine et ses sbires ? Plutôt que restes planquer. Ce sont des lâches .  
\- Je ne sais pas .  
\- Tu m'aimes pas comme je suis ?  
\- Bien sûr que si .  
\- Alors pourquoi, veux-tu me changer ? »

Eric partit . Je restais là à taper contre un punching-ball .

Quand je fus assez défoulée, je retournais au bloc . On se coucha tous, en silence . Eric et moi on se retrouva blotti l'un contre, mais en raison du manque du place . Il ne m'enlaça pas cette nuit-là .

 _Le lendemain_

Quatre et Eric nous accompagnèrent, Tris et moi jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur .  
« Attendez, je veux essayer , un truc dit Eric  
Eric passait son poignet au scanner : Accès refusé.  
\- Quatre, essaye-toi demanda Eric.  
Il le fit, le scanner dit : « Accès refusé. »  
\- June s'il te plaît dit Eric  
Je passai mon poignet devant le scanner : « Accès autorisé » .  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Matthew  
\- Ah parfait, je venais vous chercher , Tris et June. Prête ? Demanda Matthew  
\- Oui dit-on . »  
On embrassa chacune nos compagnons et on monta . Cette fois-ci Matthew vient avec nous .

« Bonjour, June et Tris dit David.  
\- Bonjour dit-on en chœur avec mon amie.

\- David, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demandai-je .

\- Bien sûr .  
\- J'aimerais qu'Eric viennent voir ce qu'on fait dis-je .

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais que Quatre soit présent rétorqua mon amie .  
\- C'est impossible, le conseil ne l'autorise pas. C'est l'une des nombreuses règles.

\- Je n'aime pas cette ségrégation .  
\- Moi non plus . Mais j'espère qu'avec le travail on fait aussi, on n'en aura plus besoin .

 **La discussion entre David et June ainsi que les images que voit June avec les patchs sont inspiré du film : Divergente : Au delà du mur ».**

 **Et voilà l'arrivée de Nita . La première dispute entre Eric et June depuis leur arrivée .**

 **Alors votre avis ? On se retrouve le mois prochain pour la suite .**

 **Je corrige la version Eric et je publie.**

 **Pour les personnes qui suivre ma fiction daniella eaton … Nikita Audacieuse, publication dimanche .** _ ****_

 _ **J'ai aussi publié ma fiction « Désir Audacieux ».**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 34**

 _ **Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, ma bêta n'a pas de connexion pendant les 15 prochains jours, sa box a rendu l'âme .**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Agathe Youbabe et SadakoTama pour leur reviews . Ainsi que pour les vues sur cette fiction depuis deux ans déjà !  
**************************************************************************_

 _ ****_ **3 mois plus tard** _ ****_

Les tests avaient fini plus tard que d'habitude . Tris était déjà revenus du repas et entamait, pour l'après-midi de nouveaux examens .

J'espérais qu'Eric serait toujours au repas, on ne voyait pratiquement plus . Je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche à chaque fois, on se disputait .

Quand j'entrais dans le réfectoire . Je vis Nita en face d'Eric. Et Eve était en train de parler à mon mari . Je voyais l'inquiétude sur son visage .

Dès que je m'approchais, Eve se tait .  
« Salut Eve . Nita dis-je froidement .  
Je voyais bien que mon époux et son instructrice s'étaient rapprochés . Je me demandais s'il couchait avec elle .  
\- Salut June répondit mon amie .  
\- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je .  
Eve allait me dire quelque chose, mais Eric parla le premier  
\- Alors tu as trouvé un antidote pour les déficient et la paix dans le monde ricana Eric  
\- Cela avance.  
\- Ah oui un antidote contre moi ou Eve ricana Eric .  
\- Vous savez June, avant d'être ici, je vivais dans un système similaire à Chicago . Comme vous, je suis né « Autres », c'était les gens qui ne faisait pas parti du système . Sauf que contrairement à vous, lors du Test Aptitudes on pouvait quitter notre conditions « Autre ». On avait des épreuves qui nous disait à quelle groupe on appartenait « Défenseurs », l'équivalent de vos Audacieux « Les Connaisseurs », l'équivalent des Erudits, « les Justes », l'équivalent de vos Sincères et enfin « Les Bienveillants » un mixte entre vos Fraternels et Altruiste et mon groupe les « Autres ». On n'avait pas le choix, on devait suivre le choix de Test .  
\- Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?  
\- J'étais devenu une Défenseuse, je combattais mon propre peuple . Mon groupe a décidé de faire la guerre , des centaines de personnes sont mortes . La ville a été détruite, le système . Et voilà comment Matthew et moi on s'est retrouvé ici . Sauf que je ne crois pas cette version, car je me souviens que les Autres allait s'intégrer comme vous les Sans-Faction. Mais je pense que cela ne plaisait pas au Bureau et c'est eux qui ont déclenché cette guerre raconta Nita  
\- Tu étais là ,comment tu ne peux ne pas t'en souvenir ?  
\- Le Bureau m'a effacé la mémoire, comme tous les rescapés .  
\- Je pense que tu te racontes cette version, car c'est plus supportable pour toi. Le Bureau ne ferait jamais ça .

Nita et Eve partirent .

\- Tu préfères croire David que Nita dit Eric  
\- Et toi, tu la crois ? Qui te dit qu'elle fait pas ça pour nous séparer . Tu couches avec elle, Eric ?  
\- Tu te débrouille bien toute seule , pour qu'on se sépare . Et non je ne couche pas avec Nita .  
\- Tu veux divorcer, Eric ? Dis-je ne lui prenant la main .  
Il l'enleva .  
\- Je ne sais pas. »

Il partit . 

Je mangeais et j'allais voir ma meilleure amie .

« Coucou Eve, c'est encore moi dis-je .  
\- Coucou dit mon amie gênée .  
\- Je sais qu'Eric me cache un truc et toi aussi, alors je veux savoir .  
\- Eric m'a fait promettre de rien de te dire .  
\- Eve on est amis . C'est à propos de lui et Nita ? Du bureau ? De Chicago ?  
Là je vis mon amie réagir .  
\- Que se passe t-il à Chicago. Eve je suis ton amie mais aussi une leadeuse .  
\- Mais pas la leadeuse de ma faction . Par contre Eric est mon leader et je dois lui obéir .  
\- Eve je t'en supplie .  
\- Voilà, Eric depuis notre arrivée ici m'a demandé espionné Evelyn et lui rapporter s'il y avait un truc suspect . Et depuis quelques heures ça bouge dans ta faction . Evelyn veut prendre le pouvoir .  
\- Elle l'a … en tout cas jusqu'à mon retour .  
\- Elle veut détruire la paix et remet en question ton leadership . Théo prend ta défense . Il y a eu un vote  
\- Un vote ?! Je ne te crois pas . Eric a vu les images ?  
\- Oui Eric a vu .Regarde . Je vais te mettre les discours .

Eve mit les images en route .

 _A Chicago_

 _Je vis Evelyn debout sur une table . Théo sur une autre chez les Indépendants ._

 _« Indépendants, il est temps de réagir, de prendre le pouvoir . Les factions ne nous aideront jamais à avoir une meilleur vie . Ils nous ont soumis pendants des années à nous de les soumettre . Kyle et June voulaient la paix, c'est un bel idéal, mais utopique . Les factions nous intégrons jamais au système. J'aime beaucoup June, mais elle n'ai pas une leadeuse, où est-elle, alors que son peuple souffre ?Peut-être que nos créateurs l'ont tué, nous ne pouvons pas attendre, pour savoir si nos créateurs sont bons ou non. Ce n'ai pas une leadeuse mais la servante des Audacieux . Son amour, pour Eric l'a fait privilégier l'intérêt des Audacieux et des factions avant le nôtre. Les factions ont voulu la paix, car ils ont peur de nous, ils savent qu'on est plus nombreux et mieux armé qui ne le pensait . Je vous demande de m'élire leadeuse ! Cria Evelyn . »_

 _Puis ce fut au tour de Théo._

 _« Vous détournez le dos à votre leadeuse, car elle est absente momentanément. Si elle est partie, c'est pour maintenir la paix et ne pas avoir une nouvelle guerre avec l''autre côté de la clôture . On ne peut pas demander à June, en quelques mois, de nous sortir de notre misère, d'avoir des nouveaux abris. De nouveaux logements ce construits, mais il faut du temps . Aujourd'hui on est libre de circulé , on participe au système . Ok des personnes sont encore récalcitrantes dans les factions, mais on ne peut pas changer la façon de penser de quelques cons en peu de temps . June a toujours fait passé notre famille avant sa relation avec Eric . Elle dort ici , elle travaille comme une acharnée . Que voulez-vous qu'elle soit nonne pour le bien de la faction ? Je vous demande de garder confiance en June dit Théo ._

 _Le vote sépara la faction en deux groupes, aucun des deux avait remporté le combat ._

 _-_ Merci Eve . »

Avant de rejoindre, David au bureau . Je décidais d'avoir une explication avec mon mari. Je finis par le trouver à armurerie . Il y avait Quatre, Nita et pleins de soldats aussi qui s'habillaient en tenue de combat .

« Eric ! Criais-je .  
\- Quoi encore miss Pure, je n'ai pas le temps à te consacrer .

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé du coup d'État d'Evelyn ?! Je te rappelle que je suis la leadeuse des Indépendants !  
\- Et moi le chef leader des Audacieux et ton mari et tu sembles l'oublier . J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous du sort de Chicago, ce qui compte pour toi c'est sauver les pauvres Déficients ? Ah ton avis il y a combien de Déficients à Chicago ?  
\- Si on trouve Antidote, le comportement d'Evelyn ou de Peter ne se reproduira pas répondis-je  
\- Oui il fera disparaître des gens loyaux comme Théo . Je t'avais dit de te méfier d'elle , aujourd'hui Théo essaye de réparer tes conneries et Quatre, Eve et moi aussi, on repart à Chicago , au plus vite . Est-ce que toi et Tris vous partez avec nous ?  
\- Demain, j'ai rendez- vous au Conseil , je leur parlerais de Chicago .  
\- Fais ce que tu veux , je m'en fous .  
\- Eric on doit y aller dit Nita .  
\- J'arrive .  
-Où tu vas ?  
\- Dans la Marge . »

Eric partit avec Nita et Quatre . Ce dernier semblait déçu par mon comportement .

Puis je retournais au bureau de David . Tris était là, elle venait de finir les test . Mon amie vit ma tête triste .

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec Eric ? Demanda Tris.  
\- Oui .  
\- Tu sais si cela peut te rassurer, Quatre et moi, on se dispute aussi beaucoup en ce moment .  
\- Je comprends, que cela soit difficile pour vous deux dit David.  
\- Merci de votre compréhension, David . Je pense, Tris, qu'Eric et moi c'est terminé . Je me demande s'il n'a pas une relation avec Nita .  
\- June, j'ai observé le couple Tris et Quatre. Mais aussi le tien avec Eric . Eric est un homme qui aime tout contrôlé, qui aime le pouvoir et être supérieur et là se trouvé en-dessous de toi, il le supporte pas. Il sait ton amour, pour lui, il se sert de ça pour que tu mettre à son niveau . Mais tu a été toujours plus évolué, impressionnante que lui .  
\- David, je vous interdis de porter un jugement négatif sur mon mari . C'est un homme courageux, un vrai leader, un vrai soutien.  
\- Où est son soutien, en ce moment ? Il veut que tu le rejoignes avec ta fille, chez les Audacieux ? Pourquoi, ce n'ai pas lui qui vient vivre chez les Indépendants . Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il accepte que tu sois leadeuse ? Préférais t-il pas que tu sois son assistante ? N'a t-il pas évoqué la possibilité que Théo prenne ta place ?.  
\- Si. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas la séparation. Il sait que je me suis retrouvé leadeuse plus pas contrainte que par choix .  
\- June, c'est beau de défendre Eric, mais il te mérite pas .Théo serait un meilleur choix.  
\- David, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous . Savez-vous pour le coup d'État d'Evelyn ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire , pour Chicago, sans l'aval du Conseil . Nous en parlerons demain .  
\- Et s'ils refusent .  
\- Ils ne refuseront pas . Et sinon, je vous aiderais de mieux que je peux. June, vous devriez demander à Eric et Quatre et votre amie, Eve de repartir , pour essayer d'arrêter ça. Je dois reconnaître ça à Eric, c'est un leader, même si je le trouve très brutal . Ils doivent aller chez les Audacieux , Théo et les Indépendants qui te sont fidèles sont là-bas .  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoutera. Mais il m'a parlé qu'ils voulaient retourner là-bas avec Quatre et Eve. D'ailleurs Tris, veux-tu aller à Chicago ou venir avec moi au Conseil .  
\- On sera pas trop de deux pour les convaincre dit mon amie . »

On reprit les tests .

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

« Quatre, Eric que faites-vous là dit-on surprise avec Tris  
\- Quatre, tu expliques à Tris, moi à June dit Eric  
Notre couple d'ami se mit à l'écart .  
\- Eric, tu me fais peur dis-je

\- Tu as bien raison, on s'en va on rentre .  
\- Oui, toi tu rentres avec Quatre et Eve à Chicago, moi et Tris on va convaincre le conseil,de nous aider dis-je  
\- Je sais que David t'a endoctriné, mais ils mentent .  
\- M'endoctriner ? Dis-je en colère  
\- June,fais-moi confiance, je suis ton mari .  
Des soldats arrivèrent armer .  
\- Eric, je te fais confiance . Mais là j'ai besoin que tu ai confiance en moi dis-je plus calmement.  
Je sentais la colère d'Eric monter à chaque seconde un peu plus .David arrive à ce moment-là avec Matthew .  
\- Baissez- vos armes dit David  
Eric se jeta comme une bête sur David  
\- Dites à June ce que vous faites aux enfants de la Marge ,salopard ! Cet homme a volé des dizaines enfants à leurs parents Dit mon époux  
\- Pour leur offrir un meilleur avenir .  
\- En massacrant leurs parents !  
\- Ce n'ai qu'un accident dit le commandant présent avec les soldats .  
\- June, Tris, c'est un regrettable accident dit David.  
\- Il leur fait respirer un sérum oubli . Ton père, June on dû vivre ça et après le Bureau l'a transformé en soldat bien obéissant . Hein David c'est comme ça que Chicago a été créer dit Eric  
\- Eric lâche -le Je sais comment a été créer Chicago, mais ces gens étaient volontaires, pour l'expérience expliquais-je en espérant le calmer  
Mon mari lâcha le chef du Bureau et se dirigea vers moi en m'enlaçant .  
\- June, imagine que c'est Hope qu'on nous enlève et qu'on conditionne .  
C'est vrai je ne supporterais pas qu'on me la retire . Mais j'essayais de garder la tête froide, de pas penser avec mes émotions .  
\- Si je fais tout ça c'est pour elle, c'est pour qu'elle ai un avenir de paix. Qu'elle ne connaisse pas la guerre, comme nous on l'a connu Eric .  
\- June tu repars avec moi m'ordonna le leader des Audacieux .  
\- Non, je vais voir le Conseil demain .  
\- Et tous les deux avec Eve vous partez à Chicago ordonna David.  
\- Je ne pars pas sans ma femme rétorqua Eric froidement  
\- Eric, vous êtes comme une bête , dès qu'on n'ai pas d'accord avec vous, vous attaquez, vous humiliez, vous blessez . Le commandant en a fait les frais, maintenant moi . June aussi pendant son initiation . Votre femme est meilleure leadeuse que vous, une personne exceptionnelle, je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec vous . Arrêtez de vouloir la contrôler .

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec David, mais en tant que leadeuse, je devais un respect à un autre leader . Je lui dirais ma façon de penser quand ils seront sortis .

\- June dit Eric  
\- Eric part à Chicago. David, quand ils peuvent partir ? Demandai-je.  
Je voulais qu'ils partent au plus vite, j'avais peur qu'Eric fasse fléchir ma décision  
\- Demain .  
\- Je ne pars pas sans toi . On ira au Conseil dit doucement Eric  
\- Je ne veux pas de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi . S'il te plaît Eric, rentre à Chicago, il faut mieux.  
Je voulais me montrer forte, montrer à David que j'avais l'étoffe d'une leadeuse et pas une femme faible obéissant à son mari .  
\- Et s'ils t'attaquent ou Tris ?  
\- Je repars avec vous . June rentre avec nous dit Tris .  
\- Non, je reste. Eric je savais me battre avant toi dis-je  
\- Je te fais honte, June ?  
\- Oui, en ce moment laisse-je échapper  
\- Bien. A ton retour à Chicago on divorcera . Quatre, Tris on y va .

Divorcer, non c'était une crise . J'essayais de garder la tête froide et ne pas penser à la douleur qui étreignait mon cœur. Eric finira par me pardonné et reprendra notre vie de famille à Chicago avec Hope . Eric l'adoptera, on sera heureux, comme dans les livres .

Mes amis me regardèrent une dernière fois . Ils se dirigèrent vers vers la porte de sortie . Eric se tourna vers moi.  
\- Au fait, je t'ai menti, j'ai couché avec Nita dit Eric . »  
J'ai l'impression que mon cœur avait cesser de battre, je retiens mes larmes devant lui .

« David, ne parlez plus Eric, en le traitant de bête . Il n'avait pas à vous attaquer, certes, mais vous lui devez le respect . Il est leader, tout comme moi et vous . Vous vous trompez Eric est un homme exceptionnel, l'homme le plus courageux, je me suis jamais senti aussi protégé, en confiance que depuis qu'il est rentré dans ma vie . C'est un mari et un père formidable . Osez encore juger une fois mon mari et je ne vous aide plus . Compris, David .  
\- Oui, June . »

********************************************************************

 **Certaines scènes de ce chapitre sont tirées ou inspirées du film « Divergente : Au delà du mur »**

 **Et voilà notre couple a prit un chemin différent . Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre, sera le dernier inspirer du film .Ensuite je reprendrais l'histoire avec mes propres idées . Dans le prochainchapitre June va enfin ouvrir les yeux sur David et va rentrer à Chicago arrêter David et reprendre sa place de leadeuse . La publication sera en septembre.**

 **Je relis la « mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric » et je publie dans quelques minutes**

 **Dimanche prochain, je publierais le chapitre 27 de « Désir Audacieux ».**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Rating : M : Fiction destiné à un public adulte avec des scènes de sexe, du langage grossier .**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta a un problème de connexion internet donc elle n'a pas pu m'envoyer les corrections . Désolé pour les fautes .  
**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Agathe Youbabe, SadakoTama et kyara74, pour leurs reviews !**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je vous avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Dernier chapitre inspiré du film .**_ _ ****_

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Je n'arrivais pas à affronter mes amis et mon mari donc David m'avait proposer une chambre chez lui . Après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillé . Je rejoignis David à la salle où manger, où il y avait une quantité de nourriture, différentes sortes de céréales, de viennoiseries ,de la charcuterie, pleins sortes de confitures .

« Bonjour, June bien dormi demanda le leader du bureau .  
\- Pas vraiment non .  
\- Le rendez-vous avec le Conseil te stresse ?  
\- Non… c'est Eric… le fait qu'il m'a parlé du divorce et de lui et Nita . David vous pensez que c'est vrai entre-eux ?  
\- June...nous avons un rendez-vous très important aujourd'hui, tu dois laisser tes problèmes avec Eric de côté .  
\- Oui… vous avez raison .

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver comme une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise .  
\- Quand partons-nous ?  
\- Nous partons pour 10h00 .  
\- Et eux,quand rentrent-ils à Chicago .  
David regarda sa montre .  
\- Il partent dans vingt minutes .  
\- Vous pouviez pas me le dire avant ! »

Je me levais précipitamment je montais dans la salle de bain, me laver les dents et m'attacher les cheveux . Puis je redescendais rapidement .

Quand j'arrivais à la zone embarquement, ils étaient prêt à partir .

« Stop ! Attendez ! Criais-je

Ils se retournèrent tous . Quatre et Tris viennent à ma rencontre . Mon amie m'enlaça .

\- Tu as changer avis, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Tris .

\- Non, je me rends bien au Conseil . Mais je voulais vous dire au revoir et être sur que rien ne changera entre nous à mon retour à Chicago .

\- Tu fais ce qu'il te semble juste et nous pareil . Mais en suivant cette voie, en soutenant David, tu deviens notre ennemi . J'espère sincèrement que tu retrouveras la raison . Et si c'est le cas, on te pardonnera dit Quatre .  
\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi . Et lui me pardonnera dis-je en désignant Eric toujours dans l'appareil.  
\- On ne peut pas répondre à sa place dit Tris.

Je montais dans l'appareil et je me plantais devant Eric .

\- Tu penses toi aussi que je suis l'ennemi ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu penses que notre couple ne survivra pas ? Il y a vraiment aucune chance que tu renonces à cette idée de divorce .  
\- June, je dois réparer tes conneries en ayant mis Evelyn au pouvoir . Et ensuite je devrais réparer ta connerie de soutenir David . Donc notre relation est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe . Sache quand tu mettras le pied à Chicago, je t'arrêterais pour haute trahison .  
\- Tu te prends pour Dieu, seuls les Indépendants, peuvent me condamner, je me plierais à la volonté de ma faction et pas la tienne !

Puis je regardais les autres personnes dans l'appareil, je tombais que sur des soldats du Bureau mais pas d'Eve .

\- Où est Eve ?  
\- Elle est au poste de surveillance, pour nous dire l'avancer de la guerre à Chicago et elle ne veut pas t'abonner ici répondit Eric . »

Quatre et Tris étaient remontés dans l'appareil . Je les saluèrent puis allais voir Eve .

« Salut Eve, merci de reste ici avec moi, cela me touche beaucoup, malgré nos différents .  
Mon amie se leva et prit les mains .  
\- On est amies et des amis sont pas toujours d'accord .  
\- Merci j'ai l'impression que les autres me détestent et en tête de liste , Eric . Si tu voyais sa haine. Il voulait me condamné pour trahison dès que je rentrerais à Chicago. Je sais ce que je fais c'est une bonne chose, pour notre ville .  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais ne parlons pas de ça . Dis toi que si Eric te déteste c'est une bonne chose, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très forts et donc temps qu'il ressentira ça pour toi,c'est que tu lui ai pas indifférente et que toi et lui, ce n'est pas fini.  
\- Ouais, je ne sais pas . Lui et Nita, ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?  
\- Ils sont proches mais te dire s'ils sont ensemble, je ne serais te dire . Quatre ou Tris seront mieux que moi te dire , Eric a dû leur en parler .  
\- Oui . Bon montre Chicago .

On voyait les deux camps s'armer, l'affrontement allait bientôt avoir lieu . J'espère qu'Eric, Tris et Quatre arriveraient à temps, pour éviter le carnage .

Soudain une femme arriva .

\- David, vous attend pour aller au Conseil dit la femme .  
\- Où est Matthew ? Demandai-je .  
\- Je ne sais pas . Vous allez être en retard dit la femme excédée .  
\- A toute à l'heure, Eve .  
\- A toute à l'heure dit mon amie . »

Je suivis la femme à la zone embarquement où David m'attendait dans son appareil . Je le regardais démarrer l'engin . Cela avait l'air compliqué entre toutes ses manettes et boutons .

« Je sais qu'avec ce que ta entendu hier, tu doutes . Mais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire aura des implications pour les gens de Chicago, mais pas seulement sur la population du monde entier . Dommage que tes amis et Eric ne le comprennent pas . 

\- Bienvenu à Providence dit David .

J'étais émerveillée devant la ville sous mes yeux .

\- Je comprends qu'ils se protège dis-je .  
\- Un jour, le monde sera aussi magnifique répondit David »

On atterrit à Providence . On alla directement au Conseil . Ilsz étaient six, trois hommes, trois femmes . Ils m'observaient tous . David m'avait dit qu'il parlerait d'abord et qu'ensuite je pourrais prendre la parole .

« Comme vous voyez, les multitudes de marqueurs génétiques, les tests de personnalités, évaluation comportementale , June a donné des résultats au-delà de ce qu'on pensait .  
\- Merveilleux si cela est vrai . Elles n'étaient pas deux ?… l'autre s'appelait Tris dit l'homme en consultant son dossier .  
\- Tris n'a pas voulu aller au bout de l'expérience répondit David.  
\- Philip dit l'une des femmes .  
\- David nous a déjà menti par le passé . Pas vrai David ? Je souhaiterais qu'elle témoigne .  
\- June vous dira exactement la même chose rétorqua David .  
Pourquoi je sentais que cela dérangeait David que je parle soudain .  
\- Faites-nous plaisir dit la femme .

David s'inclina devant la décision du Conseil et revient vers moi .  
\- Cela doit être un véritable choc d'apprendre que vous êtes Pur, mademoiselle Reese ? Demanda une autre femme .  
\- Pur, je ne sais pas comment réinterprété . Certes c'est une découverte , mais le véritable choc a été de constater que vous faisiez les mêmes erreurs, encore . Que mon père vient d'ici, qu'il a embrassé votre cause et que vous n'aviez rien fait .  
\- June tu dois rester à ta place rétorqua David nerveux .  
\- Laissez-là parler. De quelles erreurs vous parlez ? Votre père était conscient du risque qu'il prenait dit la seconde femme .

\- On ne peut pas catégoriser les êtres humains, c'est absurde . Vous éloignez les êtres humains, vous créer des conflits . Vous devriez rapprocher les humains et ne pas diviser en sous-groupe . Etant une Sans-Faction, j'ai été élevé selon les principes des cinq factions . Peu importe que certaine personnes soit déficient ou pur, je me sens pas supérieur à mes amis , à l'homme que j'aime .  
\- Ce n'est pas le sujet de cet entretien dit Philip .  
\- Et bien ça devrait l'être. Je sais que pour vous on n'ai qu'une expérience, mais les gens de Chicago sont bien réel, ils sont présent en guerre,car vous les avez tous diviser . Des gens que j'aime sont parti risquer leur vie et sont retournés à Chicago pour essayer de ramener la paix. Par contre vous ne faites rien pour nous aider à maintenir la paix .

\- C'est David qui contrôle le gouvernement de la ville de Chicago. Nous sommes que les financiers . Mais si la situation est préoccupante, je ne vois pas pourquoi on augmenterait le budget. Vous devriez d'abord balayer devant votre porte dit la femme. »

On rentra .

« Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils pouvaient nous aider . Eric avait raison . Je veux rentrer à Chicago immédiatement vu que vous ne comptez rien faire .  
\- Je vais faire quelque chose, rétablir les factions. Les factions fonctionnent .  
\- Non, des centaines de gens, les Indépendants se retrouveront en marge .  
\- Tu as bien vu , tu as essayé d'intégrer les tiens c'est impossible . Evelyn veut détruire Chicago et les factions, tu dois l'empêcher .  
\- Je vais l'empêcher mais pour vous . Jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire confiance, j'aurais dû écouter Eric .  
\- Tu veux le changement sans les sacrifice . La paix sans la guerre, c'est impossible . »

Quand on rentra, Matthew vient vers nous blesser .

« On a eu un accident . Il y avait des turbulences, pas plus que d'habitude . Mais des éclairs apparemment et l'appareil c'est crasher dit Matthew .

\- Où sont Tris, Quatre et Eric ? Demandai-je inquiète .

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais inconscient . Quand je me suis réveillé tout le monde étaient morst . Eux avaient disparu, ils m'ont abandonnés .

Je connaissais mes amis et mon époux, ils auraient préféré mourir que d'abandonné quelqu'un derrière eux . Pourquoi Matthew mentait ?

\- On va les retrouver, on va fouiller la Marge dit David d'une voix rassurante .

Il partit me laissant seule avec Matthew .

\- Jamais, Tris, Quatre et Eric n'auraient abandonné quelqu'un.  
\- Ils savaient que tu dirais ça .Ils essayent de repartir à pied à Chicago. »

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle, pour retrouver mon amie, Eve.

« Eve, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Vas-y je t'écoute .  
\- Tu peux retrouver, Tris, Quatre et Eric.  
\- Je les croyais parti à Chicago .  
\- David avait prévu de les tuer . Leur appareil c'est crasher, j'ai besoin de savoir comment ils vont . Matthew m'a dit qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre Chicago à pied . Putain j'aurais dû vous écouter !  
\- Ne te sens pas coupable . Je vais les retrouver dit Eve »

Je me sentais impuissante, j'étais allongé sur l'un des lits respirant l'odeur de mon homme en pleurant .

« Salut .  
Je me relevais précipitamment, c'était Nita .  
\- Salut .  
\- Tu sais Quatre et Eric sont les mecs les plus forts que je connaisse, Tris semble être une fille forte aussi , ils vont s'en sortir .  
\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute si j'avais écouté, Eric .  
\- Je crois que si cela avait été inverse, Eric aurait fait la même chose .  
\- Peut-être . Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Je …  
\- June, je les trouvés dit mon amie qui débarqua »

Je laissais Nita et je courus jusqu'à la salle de surveillance avec mon amie .

« Montre-moi dis-je .  
\- Tris est blessée, Quatre, Eric vont bien. Quatre porte Tris . Eric les couvre  
\- Mais ce n'est pas tout . Regarde .

 _Je vis Evelyn sortir de la salle du sérum, une boite orange . Elle injecta le produit dans l'un des masques_

 _« C'est quoi ? Demanda Emett.  
Il était l'un de mes lieutenants .  
\- Désolé Emett .  
Deux de mes hommes le maintenait et Evelyn posa le masque sur lui . Et lui enleva .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle … je ne sais pas dit Emett .  
\- Qu'est que c'est demanda l'un de mes soldats.  
\- Notre avenir, j'ai été contacté par David de l'autre côté du mur . Il va m'aider à créer un nouveau système . »_

\- C'est faux. David veut détruire les Indépendants et remettre les factions . Nous devons rentrer Eve .  
\- Je te suis . Nita a dit qu'elle nous aiderait .  
\- On n'a pas besoin d'elle .Matthew nous aidera  
\- Elle sait piloter ce type appareil et connaît le maniement de leurs armes . On a besoin des deux  
\- Bon ok va la chercher . Moi je vais emprunter le véhicule à David . »

J'allais au bureau de David .

« Comment cela se passe à Chicago ? Alors vous avez réussi à arrêter Evelyn et les traites des Indépendants  
\- June, il va falloir oublier Chicago .  
\- Vous m'avez observé des années, mais vous ne me connaissez pas . Jamais je n'oublierais ou abandonnerait ma ville . Vous effacez la mémoire de toute la ville de Chicago  
\- Vous n'avez jamais été pour les Audacieux .

\- Ces gens te méprisaient, te faisaient du mal .Ils ont tué ton père  
\- Là-bas il y a Eric et tous les gens que j'aime !  
\- Eric est le pire des déficient, ils sont tous déficients  
Je me dirigeais vers le vaisseau .

\- Où tu vas ?  
\- Je rentre chez moi .  
\- Tu ne sais pas l'utiliser .  
\- On parie .

Je réussis à la faire voler, en pilotage automatique jusqu'à la piste atterrissage, en bas . J'ouvris les portes . Eve et Nita, Matthew m'attendaient armés .

\- Vite !  
Nita vient se mettre du côté conducteur .  
\- Si tu veux qu'on arrive en vie, jusqu'à Chicago, laisse-moi conduire .  
Je Eve était assise sur les genoux à Matthew, moi entre les deux sièges.

On venait à peine de partir que trois autres appareils nous pourchassaient .

\- Je passe en manuel, accrochez vous ! Cria Nita

Ils nous pourchassaient, ils commençaient à nous tirer dessus.

\- Accrochez-vous, on va arriver au mur de camouflage .

Quand on arriva sur les toits, de la Ruche, les Audacieux et les Indépendants se tirèrent dessus .

\- Eve préviens-moi, dès qu'Evelyn lâche le sérum.  
\- Très bien, bonne chance .

On entra dans le bâtiment, par les toits .

\- Comment ça fonctionne ton truc ? Demandai-je à Nita .  
\- Connecte ton casque et regarde moi . Matthew reste derrière nous dit Nita .

Je connectais mon casque et trois drones sortir s'activèrent. Un Indépendants nous tira dessus, les drones nous protégèrent.

Je m'accroupis devant le corps inanimé et lui ferma les yeux.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de les tuer, c'était l'un de mes hommes .

\- Ils voulaient nous tuer, ce sont les hommes à Evelyn, plus les tiens répliqua Nita .

On avança , d'autres Indépendants surgirent .

\- Hey, Carl, Ronan, c'est moi June votre leadeuse .Baissez vos armes .  
\- Tu nous as abandonnés .  
\- Non, je pensais nous sauvez tous, je me suis trompé . De l'autre côté du mur,, un homme David. il veut détruire Chicago, Evelyn l'aide s'il l'utilise le sérum . J'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait à Emett .  
\- Tu nous a vu le maintenir ?dit supritRonan .

\- Oui, je vous en veux pas, vous saviez pas, mais maintenant aidez-moi à l'arrêter .  
\- Suis nous, elle a emprisonné Quatre et Eric. Tris était blessé, elle est l'infirmerie dit Carl  
\- Allons-y .

D'autres de mes hommes arrivèrent, ils protégeaient la cellule de Quatre et Eric

\- June est revenue, on n'a plus avoir peur d'Evelyn et sa menace de nous effacer la mémoire dit Carl.  
Mes hommes lâchèrent leurs armes et appuyèrent sur le bouton pour libérer Quatre et Eric .

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demandai-je  
\- Bien dit Quatre en me souriant .

Le visage d'Eric était fermé . Je me blottis dans ses bras .Il me repoussa

\- Tu avais raison, je n'aurais dû me fier à Da vid dis-je  
\- C'est trop tard, June .  
\- Où est Eve ? Demanda Quatre  
\- Elle nous dit dès qu'Evelyn utilise le sérum  
Eric se dirigea vers Nita et l'embrassa .  
\- Merci .  
Puis il se retourna vers nous .  
\- Nita et moi, on va chercher Tris . Quatre et June vous allez arrêter Evelyn dit Eric .  
\- Il faut que j'aille avec toi, quand ils me verront , les Indépendants ne tirons pas rétorquais-je  
\- Tes hommes, Carl et Ronan peuvent leur dire dit Nita .  
\- C'est vrai dit Eric .

Carl et Ronan, Matthew, ainsi que mes autres hommes étaient resté à l'extérieur pendant ce moment .

\- Bien .  
Je me retournais vers mes hommes .  
-Carl, Ronan avec Nita et Eric . Les autres avec Quatre et moi. Matthew avec Quatre et moi, tu pourras nous aider à arrêter ça ordonnais-je .

On se sépara .

 _\- June, Evelyn mets le sérum en route dit Eve dans mon casque. Tris, Eric et Nita, ils partent chez les Audacieux. Tes hommes te rejoignent  
-_ Quatre dépéchons nous, Evelyn est en train d'activé . Tris, Eric et Nita partent chez les Audacieux .

On se mit à courir.

On arriva devant la porte verrouillée . Le sérum était en train de s'infiltrer dans une cuve qui est reliée au système aération de la ville .

\- Evelyn, il faut arrêter ça dis-je  
\- Les factions ne se souviendront plus de nous, en tant que Sans-faction, mais en tant que faction dominante . Je donne un avenir meilleur aux Indépendants . Une chose que ton père et toi n'avez pas réussi à faire.  
\- Evelyn, ecoute-moi, cela ne vas simplement effacer la mémoire des factions, mais aussi des Indépendants . David t'a menti, maman dit Quatre.  
\- Comment, il l'a fait avec moi , avant avouais-je .

Evelyn regarda la cuve se remplir .  
\- Evelyn, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur une nouvelle relation, mais si je me souviens pas de toi, comment on pourra . Ce que tu fais aux factions, tu vas le faire à moi . Maman, je ne te reconnaîtrais pas, donc ouvre dit Quatre .  
Elle ouvre .  
\- Je ne sais comment arrêter ça dis-je  
\- Moi si dit Matthew

Il se mit au poste de commande et il arrêta tout

\- C'est bon on est sauver dit Matthew

\- Adam, Misha arrêter Evelyn pour trahison .  
\- June, elle vient de nous aider dit Quatre .  
\- Elle a faillit nous condamné, les Indépendants décideront de son sort… et du mien . Eve, tu peux demander à Théo de me ramener Hope s'il te plaît dis-je dans le casque  
 _\- Bien sûr dit mon amie »_

Puis je me dirigeais vers la salle de transmission des Erudits .

« Indépendants, c'est June votre leadeuse qui vous parle . Je sais que vous avez cru que je vous abandonnais, mais non . Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré David, une personne du Bureau . Ceux qui ont créer Chicago . Ils veulent nous détruire car ils pensent que nos imperfections sont une faiblesse mais non c'est une force . Il m'avait fait croire quand soignant c'est imperfection, j'arriverais à maintenir la paix, je me trompais . Vous pouvez me condamné, mais ne condamné pas ce nouveau système,même s'il est pas parfait . Indépendants, Audacieux baissez les armes . Indépendants rentrez chez nous et nous discuterons »

Je vis tous les armes se baisser et les Indépendants, rentrer, je fis de même . Quatre et Matthew et Eve partirent rejoindre, Eric, Nita et Tris chez les Audacieux .

On arriva chez les Indépendants, je vis des visages, en colère et joyeux. Quand j'arrivais je vis Théo avec Hope dans les bras .

« Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez pas que je reste leadeuse, je peux le comprendre . Je vous ai trahi d'une certaine façon . David m'a fait croire que le côté mauvais d'une personne pouvait se soigner. Je crois que la trahison de Peter puis celle Evelyn que je voyais sous mes yeux m'a embrouillé l'esprit . Je crois que nos imperfections font ce que nous somme . Mais je vous demande une chose de ne pas détruire ce nouveau système, de ne pas choisir le système de la haine et de la vengeance Evelyn , choisissiez un nouveau leader.

\- June dit Théo.  
\- June ! June ! Crièrent les autres en chœur »

Quelques jours plus tard, le procès Evelyn eut lieu, elle fut condamnée à 20 ans de prison .

**************************************************************************

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre inspiré du film . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. June est redevenu la leadeuse des Indépendants .**

 **Chicago a gagné un premier combat, mais pas la guerre, David reviendra , mais pas tout de suite .**

 **Le prochain chapitre June espère toujours reconquérir son homme, mais elle découvrira que Nita et Eric, c'est vraiment une relation sérieuse . Il ne sera publié qu'en octobre, car je fais une pause dans cette fiction le temps de terminé « Désir Audacieux ».**

 **Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop idées, pendant les chapitres « séparation » du couple . Donc vos idées sont bienvenu . Juste que Hope sera le lien entre Eric et June .**

 **Le temps de relire et je publie aussi « Mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric »**

 **PS : Pour les lectrices et lecteurs qui suivre « Désir Audacieux », publication aujourd'hui.**

 **PS2 : Sachez que le premier chapitre, les deux derniers et épilogue de la dernière partie sont déjà écrits . Le second est en cours écriture .**

 **PS3 : Eric m'a encore inspiré pour une nouvelle fiction!^^ (pourtant je pensais arrêter après les trois en cours ), mais je publierais cette dernière fiction quand « mon amour mon ennemi », « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric » et/ou « Daniella Eaton ….Nikita Audacieuse seront terminées**

 _ **  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Relation : Eric /June**_

 _ **Rating : M : Fiction destiné à un public adulte avec des scènes de sexe, du langage grossier .**_

 _ **Les personnages paru dans la saga Divergente et l'univers de Divergente ne m'appartiennent pas Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Par contre les autres personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent .**_

 _ **Message auteur : Ma bêta a eu un soucis de boite mail, donc elle n'a plus la correction des chapitres . J'ai essayé de corriger par moi même . Désolé des fautes restantes**_

 _ **Message auteur 2 : Merci à Agathe Youbabe , SadakoTama et momo pour leurs reviews .**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : Désolé Milouchat que tu as pratiquement pas dormi ^^**_

 _ **1**_ **mois plus tard**

J'avais vu mes amis de nombreuses fois, depuis mon retour de Chicago . Ils venaient toujours ici chez les Indépendants , je n'avais pas la force de me retrouver face à Eric, chez les Audacieux . Ce soir, Eve était venu seule, elle avait apporté de la nourriture asiatique .

« Alors toi et Eric, vous comptez, vous revoir ? Tu comptes le récupérer. Tu sais, Eric ne nous à jamais présenter, Nita comme sa nouvelle copine, depuis votre retour . Peut-être qu'il regrette sa relation avec elle, au Bureau . Et qu'il est trop fière pour te demander pardon.  
\- Eve, Eric m'a dit qu'il aimait une autre fille, ce n'ai pas comme Lisa, c'était plus que du sexe . Même s'il revenait en rampant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonné .  
\- Il faut que tu lui pardonnes et lui, il faut qu'il te pardonne ton comportement, là-bas . Je te rappelle que vous vous êtes marié pour le meilleur et le pire . Je ne dis pas que cela va être facile, mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez traverser cette épreuve . Tu devrais en parler à Tris, à ce que j'ai compris, Quatre et elle traverse des moments difficiles . Et puis, il y a Hope. Tu vas laisser cette pouffiasse du bureau te voler, ton mari  
\- C'est vrai que Hope le demande beaucoup . Tu as raison, je vais me battre pour récupérer, Eric . Ah je savais pas que c'était difficile, entre Tris et Quatre, j' irais parler à Tris, demain . Merci d'être là, je sais que j'ai mal agi, au Bureau .  
\- Tu sais j'ai parlé beaucoup avec Matthew, il est agent de liaison entre les Erudits et les Audacieux , maintenant . Bref, il m'a dit que lui a cru David et qu'il s'en veut d'avoir cru cet homme . Il a l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil .  
\- J'essayerais de passer le voir . Et Nita, elle fait quoi, à part me voler mon mari ?

\- Elle est … l'assistante Eric .  
\- Je croyais Eric refusait d'avoir une assistante .  
\- Je sais .  
\- Il faut vraiment que je dégages cette salope m'énervais-je. »

 **Le lendemain**

Je me rendais chez les Audacieux, tout d'abord j'allais chez Tris . Je frappais à la porte de l'appartement, elle m'ouvrit. Elle avaient les yeux cernés, elle avait maigri, mon amie faisait peur.  
« Salut, je peux rentré . Je crois que tu as besoin de parler et moi aussi .  
\- Vas-y rentre, June dit-elle en me laissant passé .  
Je rentrais chez elle .  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'allais ouvrir une bouteille de vin .

\- Cela irait parfaitement vu la situation .

Mon amie sortie la bouteille et deux verres . On s'installa sur les deux chaises autour du bar dans leur cuisine .

\- Eve m'a dit que cela n'allait pas très fort en toi et Tobias .Désolé de n'avoir rien remarquer mais je te racontes pas le foutoir qu'avait mis Evelyn . Je devais prouver à mes hommes que j'étais encore capable de gérer ma faction . Je crois qu'il fallait aussi que je me le prouve à moi-même J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi ma faction mais aussi Chicago et Eric .

\- Je comprends je n'arrive pas à me pardonner ce que j'ai fais, alors comment l'homme que j'aime pourrais me pardonner .  
\- Toi au moins tu as écouté Tobias, moi j'ai fais ma tête de mule et je ne vous ai pas écouté, ni toi,ni Tobias ni Eric . Comment David a pu nous aveugler autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais la prochaine fois que je croise ce mec, je le tue .

\- Je serai avec toi .  
\- A cause de lui, j'ai perdu Tobias . On ne dort plus ensemble, il évite un maximum de se trouver en ma présence, il rentre tard du travail … je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait .  
\- Tu penses qu'il te trompe ?  
\- Je lui ai demandé . Il me jure que non . Mais il me dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps de faire un point, il est perdu . Il ne sait plus où est la place dans notre couple, que je lui ai montré un visage ou pour moi, je lui étais supérieur, alors qu'il pensait qu'on était des alter-égo . Je lui ait dit que c'était faux mais il me crois pas . Je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait encore , Tobias m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas . June si je perds Tobias, je vais mourir , son amour m'ait aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire . Je l'aime , même si j'ai jamais réussis à lui dire, contrairement à lui. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui . Et toi et Eric, vous avez pu discuter ? Demanda Tris .  
\- Non pas encore, je suis venu te voir, avant . Tu penses que c'est sérieux entre cette salope du bureau et lui ? Il a dit qu'il l'aimait .  
\- Pour l'instant, on a fait cinq soirése depuis notre retour ici . Elle était présentes aux trois premières, mais pas au deux dernières . Il nous l'a toujours présenté comme une simple amie . Tu connais, Christina, elle a essayé de savoir . Eric a avoué qu'ils couchaient ensemble . Tu sais Eric est peut-être aussi perdu et il se rend compte, depuis son retour ici qu'il l'aime pas.  
\- S'il l'aime pas, pourquoi, il est pas venu me voir ? Et il couche encore avec elle .

\- Car tu connais la fierté de ton homme .  
\- Oui .  
\- Vas-y je te vois trépigner impatience d'aller le voir.  
\- Merci Tris . Tu sais j'espère que cela va s'arrange vite avec Quatre . Et si tu as besoin de parle ma porte est toujours ouverte .

\- Je sais . Toi aussi j'espère que tu vas retrouver Eric et dégager cette pouffiasse, je la sens pas . »

Ensuite je me rendais chez Eric, là j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je reconnus les voix d'Eric et de Nita . A travers les paroles, j'entendis mon nom . Je frappais à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur une Nita en colère, elle me poussa, sans un regard pour moi .

J'entrais dans l'appartement d'Eric, qui avait été un moment le notre . Je regardais autour de moi, il était pratiquement à l'identique, sauf qu'il y avait une veste , une paire de chaussure de femme, signe de la présence de Nita, dans ses lieux .

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ce canapé, où nous avons fait la première fois l'amour, non à clairement baiser . Mais j'ai découvert mon désir pour cet homme et depuis il ne m'a pas quitté, il s'est infiltré dans chacune de mes fibres .

« June que fais-tu là ? Questionna Eric  
Je sursautais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées .  
\- Je suis ici pour toi dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en posant ma main sur son cœur.

\- Pour moi ?  
\- Pour nous. Nous devons parler de ce qui c'est passé au Bureau .  
Il enleva ma main et recula  
\- Il y a plus de nous, June . Maintenant je suis avec Nita . Ce qui c'est passé au Bureau, c'est simple tu as préféré suivre un inconnu que ton propre mari . Tu m'a fais comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour être à tes cotés . Même si mes frères le pensait, moi aussi je pensais n'être pas à la hauteur. Mais toi tu me l'avait jamais fait ressentir à présent . Disons que Nita m'aime comme je suis et ne veut pas me changer .  
\- Je ne veux pas te changer, Eric !  
\- Ah bon, pourquoi avoir aider David a essayer de créer un sérum pour nous changer, nous les Déficients selon le Bureau .  
\- Je voulais juste qu'on retrouve la paix, ici . Je voulais éviter que d'autres personnes soient comme Evelyn ou Peter .  
\- Le Bureau ne faisait pas la différence . Pour lui je n'étais pas un humain, mais un cobaye, un animal .  
\- On s'en fout ce que David pense . Je sais que j'ai déconné, ce mec m'a embrouillé l'esprit . Mais Eric je n'ai pas jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas à ma hauteur . J'ai toujours admiré ton leadership, ton côté protecteur , tu es un homme courageux . C'est moi qui me sent toute petite en face de toi . Tu crois que si je trouvais que tu étais inférieur à moi, je te laisserais me dominer au lit . Je t'aime Eric .  
\- Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai voulu entendre ces mots sortant de ta bouche, quand on était là-bas . Je suis avec Nita, je l'aime .

\- Je suis ta femme, tu veux tout foutre en l'air, notre famille avec Hope, pour elle . Tu sais Hope te réclame, tu lui manques . Tu ne veux plus l'adopter ?  
\- Moi aussi elle me manque , je veux toujours l'adopté . Mais toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus un couple .  
\- Eh bien si on n'ai plus un couple, donc on n'ai plus une famille . Donc t'approches pas de moi, ni de ma fille dis-je froidement .

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer . Eric me rattrapa .  
\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Hope, c'est ma fille !  
\- Non c'est la mienne, tu n'ai rien pour elle ! Si tu oses la voir, je te ferais arrêter . Je vais donner des ordres et émettre une mesure éloignement contre toi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais contacter le leader des Sincères, pour établir les papiers du divorce !  
\- June à propos du divorce … »

Je ne le laissais par terminé, je quittais son appartement et courus à travers la faction . Puis je récupérais ma moto à l'extérieur et rentrais chez moi, pleurer .

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

J'étais dans mon bureau, je jetais un coup d'œil sur les caméras de surveillance, par habitude . Quand je le vis lui, là devant l'entrée de la faction, garder par deux soldats . Malheureusement je n'avais que l'image mais pas le son . Je me demandais ce qui leur disait . Quand je vis l'un des soldats partir, j'étais sûr qu'il venait me chercher . Mais je le renverrais en lui disant de dire à Eric que s'il revenait : « je l'arrêterais ».

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Théo rejoindre Eric. Les deux hommes partirent plus loin discuter . **  
**

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Théo revient seul . Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans mon bureau .

« Toi aussi tu vas me trahir ?! Tu complotes dans mon dos avec Eric ?  
\- Tu sais June, on ne dirige pas une faction seule, en tout cas les Indépendants . Tu veux une couronne, car on dirait que tu te prends pour une reine ! Ok Evelyn et Peter t'ont trahi , mais je ne suis pas eux ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je devienne le leader-adjoint ?  
\- Ah tu as fait tout ça, pour obtenir ce poste ?  
\- Non ce que je veux c'est t'aider dans ta tâche.  
\- Je n'ai besoin de personne .

\- C'est comme ça que tu as perdu Eric, en n'en faisant qu'à ta tête .  
\- Je t'interdisThéo !  
\- C'est la vérité . Continue à te comporter comme une vraie salope dictatrice et tu me perdras à tes côtés . J'ai toujours montré ma loyauté envers ton père, puis toi . Je vous ai toujours dit de vous méfiez d'Evelyn, mais aucun de vous d'eux m'a écouter . Je ne t'ai jamais jugé quand tu m'a trompé avec Peter et que tu es tombé enceinte de lui . Je suis rester à tes côtés . Quand Eric et toi , vous vous êtes retrouvés ici tous les deux et que les membres de nos factions, ne comprenait pas que tu couches avec l'ennemi, je t'ai soutenu . Quand tu as voulu aller l'autre côté, tu as eu mon soutien .  
\- Pardon Théo . Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance . Je me sens tellement perdu et fautive . Si je n'avais été l'autre côté du Bureau, je n'aurais pas déclenché cette guerre, un jour ils attaqueront mais quand . Ils ont des armes plus puissantes que les nôtres . Si j'avais écouter Eric, il ne serait pas tombé dans les bras de Nita .  
\- Je suis sûr que le Bureau nous aurait attaqué un jour ou un autre, au moins on connaît le visage de notre ennemi, on peut se préparer . A propos Eric, je pense qu'il aime cette fille, mais pas au point qu'il t'aime toi . Il l'a pas présenté à la bande . Mais pour l'instant, il est tellement en colère qu'il sent rend pas compte . Et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait balancé cette histoire de divorce, car il était en colère, mais aujourd'hui il espère que tu n'as rien envoyé au leader des Sincères .  
\- Je comprends pas, il veut que je reste sa femme et que j'accepte sa maîtresse .  
\- Non pas tout à fait . Ecoute ce qu'il a te dire et accepte . Fais-le pour Hope et en restant près de lui à travers Hope, je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte qu'il a fait une belle connerie . Et si c'est pas le cas, sache que je suis dispo dit-il en souriant .

Je me mis éclater de rire .

\- C'est noté . Je vais écouter ce qu'il a me dire et je m'occupe de ta nomination en tant que leader-adjoint . Tu es un véritable ami  
\- Et je le resterais .  
\- Théo, je suis désolé de m'être comporter comme une salope . Je t'ai trompé avec Peter,car j'avais peur de m'engager avec quelqu'un .Mais je l'aimais pas . Et puis Eric est entré dans ma vie . J'espère sincèrement que tu rencontres une fille, qui voit quel mec génial tu es .

\- Si tu m'avais pas trompé, Hope n' existerait pas et c'est une petite fille géniale . Et toute façon tu serai tombé amoureuse d'Eric et c'est le mec qui te faut . Tu as besoin d' un homme dominant avec toi et je suis incapable de l'être . Bon je te laisse , j'ai du boulot . Bonne soirée .  
\- Bonne soirée, Théo. »  
 **  
Quelques jours plus tard**

J'avais envoyé une lettre à Eric, il fallait bien deux jours pour que le courrier traverse tout Chicago. Les Fraternels n'étaient pas les facteurs, les plus rapides . Je ne pouvais pas envoyé un mail à Eric, on avait coupé le réseau informatique de la ville, pour éviter que le Bureau puisse s'attaquer à nous ou qu'ils découvrent comment on veut les arrêter . Même si pour l'instant on n'a aucun plan.

Vu la lettre que je lui avais envoyé, je savais que mon ex-mari, non mari on n'ai pas divorcé allait rappliquer . J'avais décidé de m'habiller sexy, un chemisier blanc transparent et un short noir . Si j'avais mis une robe, il aurait su que j'essayais de le séduire, c'était trop voyant . Puis je m'étais maquillé en mettant l'accent sur ma bouche, je savais qu'il adorait mes lèvres .

Donc Eric débarqua dans mon bureau .

« Tu te prends pour qui June ! Je suis pas un chien que tu siffles ! Cria Eric  
\- Pourtant tu es là comme un chien, bien obéissant dis-je en levant pour qu'il voit ma tenue.  
Je sais, j'étais une vraie pétasse de lui dire ça, mais il me faisait mal, donc je lui faisais mal . Je savais qu'il était fière donc c'était facile .  
\- Je t'interdis de me prendre de haut , ici je suis leader comme toi . On n'ai plus au Bureau où tu te croyais supérieur à moi .

\- Je me suis jamais senti supérieure à toi. Désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression dis-je en m'approchant de lui .  
-J'aurais voulu savoir avant, maintenant c'est trop tard . Je croyais qu'on était une équipe et tu l' a détruite dit Eric .  
\- Je ferais tout pour la reconstruire, qu'on retrouve notre vie de famille, Hope, toi et moi . Si tu veux l'adopter je m'y opposerais pas. Donne-moi chance, on s'est marié pour le meilleur mais aussi le pire . Je suis ta femme, Eric . Tu veux vraiment qu'on divorce ?  
\- Pas temps que la menace du Bureau sera éliminé .  
\- Je ne comprend pas répondis-je  
\- On sait très bien que l'adoption de Hope sera plus rapide, si on est mariés. Si on divorce, même si on est d'accord, cela peut prendre des semaines, il faudra engager des avocats, puis après entamer la procédure adoption, cela peut encore prendre un long moment . Et on sait pas quand le Bureau attaquera on n'a pas de temps à perdre .  
\- Quel le rapport entre l'adoption de Hope et le Bureau ?  
\- On sait très bien, que pour David, toi et Tris, vous êtes des traîtresses . Il veut voir mortes plus que n'importe lequel entre nous . Tu sais très bien que je ferais tout, pour te protéger . Je n'imagine pas te perdre . Mais si cela arrive, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Hope et ta mère ne va pas en rajeunissant .  
\- Tu as raison . Mais Jack Krang doit savoir pour Nita Dis-je  
\- Si c'est le cas, je dirais qu'elle est ma maîtresse . Il ne s'étonnera pas qu'on soit un couple libertin . Quand la menace du Bureau sera éliminé, on divorcera. Tu diras que tu ne peux plus accepter notre couple libertin .

\- Tu as tout prévu ?  
\- Oui, je suis un Erudit .  
\- Elle viendra aux réceptions ? On devra faire comme même croire qu'on est en couple, donc je devrais dormir chez toi et inversement .  
\- Non, elle ne viendra pas, c'est toi ma femme . Oui bien sûr, on le fera croire que notre vie reste la même .  
\- Nita accepte ?  
\- Difficilement mais oui répondit Eric.

\- Je refuse qu'elle ai des contact avec Hope .  
\- Mais elle vit avec moi .  
\- Hope, ne comprendrait pas qu'une autre femme que moi dort avec toi .  
\- Oui, tu as raison .  
\- J'accepte .  
\- Bien, je vais contacter Jack Krang, pour prendre rendez-vous pour l'adoption dit Eric.  
\- Tu veux passer la soirée avec Hope et moi ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien. »

Cette situation fera que je resterai proche de lui et je ferais tout pour qu'il voit, qu'Eric n'aime que moi . 

*********************************************************

 **Et voilà Eric et June, on trouver un arrangement . Tris et Tobias vivent aussi une période difficile . Alors votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre 2017 ?  
**

 **Je vous avoue que je sèche un peu pour la suite, donc si vous avez des idées . Je pense qu'il devrait rester entre 5 et 7 chapitres, pour cette troisième partie .**

 **Je corrige la version Eric et je publie**

 **Reprise des publication en janvier 2018. Il y aura qu'une publication par mois l'année prochaine et vais continuer à écrire la dernière partie en parallèle . Beaucoup de changements (positif) dans ma vie,ce qui me laisse moins temps d'écrire mais n'empêcher la muse d'inspiration est toujours présente donc de nouveaux projets en cours écriture pour 2018-2019.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Agathe Yoube, SadakaToma, et kya74 pour leur review à chaque chapitres, c'est vous qui me pousse à continuer ce long projet et le terminé . Je sais que je suis dessus depuis 2015 donc merci de me suivre depuis 2 ans. Je pense la terminé fin 2018 début 2019 .  
**

 **Fictions année 2018 : Voilà je vous mets les projets en cours de publication ou écriture . Comme beaucoup de changement dans ma vie ces derniers publications moins soutenues.**

 _\- Daniella Eaton …. Nikita Audacieuse (reprise janvier). Un à deux chapitres par mois_

 _\- Aimer un Eric : Si mes héroïnes June, Jade, Léna et Daniella étaient amies et racontaient leur rencontre, leur première fois, leur relation avec leur Eric . « Les Eric » seront inspiré physiquement de perso interprété par Jai Courtney ( Varro, Captain Bommerang, Jack Mc clane, Eric). Fiction composé d'un prologue, d'une 1 OS par héroine et d'un épilogue. Prologue déjà publié .  
OS June/Captain Boomerang en cours écriture publication en janvier 2018._

 _Laissez des reviews pour savoir avec qu'elle version vous voulez voir Jade, Léna et Daniella ?_

 **Idée suggérer par SadakoTama**

 **-** _Eric allié ou ennemi publication séparé en trois tomes . Publication quand « mon amour mon ennemi » et/ou « Daniella Eaton… Nikita Audacieuse seront terminée_


End file.
